Revenge
by AchernarEve
Summary: "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Don't ever messed up with my family. If you dare, prepare your die." (A Sequel of Dark And Dangerous) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : So, here'e the sequel just like my promise in the finale of Dark and Dangerous. Don't expect to much for this story, I'm so green for this pairing. I hope you like it. Please enjoy.

 **REVENGE**

 **by**

 **AchernarEve**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing, JK Rowling has

 **Summary** : Orang-orang berkata mata akan dibayar dengan mata, lalu nyawa akan dibayar dengan nyawa. Tetapi, bagi Scorpius hal itu tak akan pernah menjadi semudah yang diucapkan. Mata tak akan pernah cukup dibayar dengan mata begitu juga dengan nyawa. _"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Don't ever messed up with my family. If you dare, prepare your die."_

 **Rate :** M (for some adults scene and extremely language)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

London, Inggris

Tarasov Penthouse

Matahari di bulan Agustus sudah menunjukan dirinya sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi. Sinarnya sudah mencoba untuk menerobos setiap sela dari penthouse ini, termasuk pelupuk mata dari pria yang baru memasuki usia 25 tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi sosok yang terlelap tidur bersamanya tadi malam. Pria itu bangkit lalu menemukan secarik kertas di sisi nakasnya dengan dua butir Advil dan segelas air.

 _ **Running some errands. Take the advil – K**_

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia menenggak kedua butir pil itu lalu bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari sisa aktivitas mereka semalaman. Setelah berpakaian seperti biasanya, Scorpius keluar menuju beranda penthouse ini. Dia duduk di kursi dengan sebuah meja tempat biasa ia menyantap sarapannya. Udara London di musim panas begitu menyenangkan baginya. Hangat dan terang, karena Scorpius tak pernah suka dengan musim dingin. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan terjadi di musim dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita dari dalam penthouse itu saat melihat bahwa Scorpius sudah berada di beranda.

Scorpius hanya menatapnya sesaat dan tak menjawabnya. Wanita berambut hitam legam panjang itu bergabung bersamanya tak lama kemudian setelah membuatkan dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka berdua. Dia juga membawa beberapa muffin dan roti gandum serta selai di dalam sebuah keranjang anyaman. Scorpius menyesap kopi panasnya perlahan lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja itu. Dari semua keluarganya hanya Scorpius yang menyukai kopi di pagi hari, karena seluruh keluarganya menganggap meminum kopi di pagi hari itu 'sangat Amerika' dan mereka tak suka akan hal itu. "Kau sudah meminum Advil yang kutinggalkan di nakas?" tanya Katya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorpius.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Kali ini Scorpius menggeleng. Kembali ia menyesap kopi itu. "Kau seharusnya setuju saat aku memintamu menikahiku," ujar Scorpius.

Bukannya tersipu malu atau merasa tersanjung, Katya justru tertawa lalu menggeleng. Ia ikut menyesap kopi miliknya lalu menggigit muffin yang dibelinya di toko roti tak jauh dari penthouse ini. Katya Tarasova masih terkekeh. Puteri dari Sergei Tarasov yang merupakan pemimpin The Bratva di Moscow ini kembali menggeleng.

"Kau kenal diriku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kau tahu bagaimana ide pernikahan di dalam hidupku. Aku tak mau kau menikahiku hanya untuk sebuah aliansi kekuatan. Aku tak mau sebuah pernikahan yang berdasarkan hukum The Bratva dan The Sociaty, Scorp."

Scorpius hanya mengedik. Dirinya dan Katya berteman sejak berada di bangku kuliah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Pertemanan yang tak biasa memang, mereka bukanlah tipikal yang bersahabat hingga tahu rahasia terdalam masing-masing. T _hey just fuck and they care for each other, but they're never be exclusive._ Tetapi, semua orang apalagi media meyakini bahwa mereka lebih dari itu.

Katya mengenakan sunglass-nya lalu memosisikan diri menantang matahari pagi lalu. "Jadi, bagaimana sosok calon istrimu ini?" tanyanya.

Scorpius kembali mengedik. Satu bulan menjelang upacara pernikahannya, Scorpius sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia sudah tahu latar belakangnya dan ia tahu sosok itu sejak masih berada di Hogwarts dulu, tapi secara tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dari peradaban London. Dan kini ia tahu alasan dari kepergian wanita itu dulu.

"Bila ia masih gadis yang kuingat saat kami masih di Hogwarts dulu, anggap saja aku kurang beruntung," balas Scorpius.

Kening Katya berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja bahwa ia seorang itik buruk rupa."

Katya tertawa lalu kembali menyesap kopinya. " _Goodluck, baby_."

Ponsel milik Scorpius berbunyi. _"Yes, Al."_

Ia tampak mengangguk-angguk pada suara di seberang sana. "Pukul berapa meeting hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku akan manor terlebih dahulu."

Scorpius bangkit dari kursinya lalu masuk ke penthouse untuk mengenakan jas yang merupakan bagian dari setelannya. Hari ini ia mengenakan setelan rangkap tiga bernunsa abu-abu yang senanda dengan iris matanya. Saat ia keluar menuju balkon, Katya masih berada di sana dengan wajah yang menengadah ke arah matahari pagi untuk menyerap setiap vitamin dan energi yang ada.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya wanita.

Scorpius mengangguk. " _Take care,"_ ujar Scorpius pada Katya yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

 _"You too."_

"Kabari aku saat kau kembali dari Moscow," ujar Scorpius sedikit berteriak saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu penthouse ini.

Dua orang pengawalnya sudah sedari tadi siap menunggunya. _"Sir,"_ ujar keduanya bersamaan saat Scorp menunjukkan batang hidupnya.

Scorpius hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu berjalan memimpin mereka.

000

Malfoy Manor

Matahari bulan di awal musim panas seakan berebut untuk masuk ke dalam manor saat Scorpius berjalan ke dalamnya. Suasana begitu damai pagi ini. Rhaella baru akan kembali malam ini setelah merampungkan studinya di Amerika Serikat dan Rhaegar hanya Tuhan yang tahu keberadaannya saat ini, mungkin sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya atau terdampar di suatu tempat karena mabuk selepas berpesta semalaman.

Langkah Scopius terhenti di ambang _rolling door_ yang menghubungkan ruang tengah manor ini dengan teras belakangnya. Draco Malfoy – ayahnya – tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan dan kacamata berbingkai persegi yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengenakan setelah kasual pagi ini. Hanya celana jeans dan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya sudah dilipat hingga siku. Ada satu set teh lengkap dengan camilan di hadapannya. Scorpius masih menatap pria yang setia menduda meski istrinya sudah meninggal lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya. Dan perasaan hangat selalu menjalar di dadanya saat menyadari betapa ayahnya begitu mencintai ibunya saat melihat tato huruf sambung bertuliskan 'Hermione' di lengannya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Draco Malfoy tak pernah melepaskan cincin pernikahannya hingga saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, son," ujar Draco pada Scorpius tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang di bacanya.

Scorp – panggilan orang-orang terdekat padanya itu – berjalan untuk bergabung dengan ayahnya. _"Father,"_ sapanya.

"Kau ada pertemuan hari ini?" tanya Draco setelah menutup bukunya dan mendapati anak sulungnya sudah berpakain lengkap.

Sebelum ia dapat menjawab Magnus datang dengan satu set teh untuk masternya. Scorpius mengangguk pada Magnus yang telah menjadi peri rumah di manor ini berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

"Ada pertemuan dengan beberapa distributor serta klien kita. Aku dan Albus juga akan memeriksa beberapa gudang penyimpan," jelas Scorp.

Draco mengangguk. Sejak setahun yang lalu, secara perlahan ia mulai mengalih kuasakan semua tugas dan usahanya pada Scorpius. Dibantu oleh Rhaegar yang akan menjadi _The King's Hand_ saat Scorpius sudah resmi mejadi _King of The Sociaty_ , Albus Potter dan Niklaus Zabini, Draco merasa bahwa Scorpius sudah mampu memegang tanggung jawab ini.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Rosabelle Allegri?" tanya ayahnya setelah menyesap tehnya.

Scorpius menaikan alisnya dengan topik yang berganti secara tetiba seperti ini. "Besok," jawabnya singkat.

"Dan acara pernikahan kalian akan diadakan sesuai rencana?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Ia mengangguk. "Jika tak ada hambatan, acara itu akan diadakan sesuai dengan rencana."

Jeda lama diantara ayah dan anak itu. Draco tampak menikmati cahaya matahari ini sama seperti yang dilakukan Katya tadi di penthouse-nya, sementara Scorpius memeriksa beberapa e-mail di ponsel sihirnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tak perlu menikahi Miss Allegri, bukan?"

Ucapan ayahnya tadi membuatnya memasukan kembali ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya itu. Dia mencoba membaca ekspresi dari ayahnya ini, tapi gagal. Karena seperti yang selalu ibunya ucapkan dulu, Draco Malfoy adalah pria tanpa ekspresi dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, aku membutuhkan pernikahan ini. The Sociaty membutuhkan pernikahan ini," balas Scorpius.

Draco menggeleng. "Kita mungkin memang membutuhkan sekutu, tapi kau dapat melakukan hal lain. Pernikahan bukanlah satu-satunya jalan."

Scorpius belum menjawab ucapan dari ayahnya tadi. Percakapan ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ide untuk beraliansi dengan salah satu kelompok mafia di negara lain muncul di benaknya. Dan ucapan ayahnya tadi juga sudah sempat terucap padanya. Jika melihat bagaimana sejarah antara ayah dan ibunya dulu, Scorpius tahu betul mengapa Draco tak menginginkan putera sulungnya terjebak dalam pernikahan seperti ini. Scorpius tahu bahwa ayahnya ingin ia memiliki seseorang seperti Hermione Granger-Malfoy, ibunya. Wanita yang mencintainya serta menemukannya di waktu yang tepat. Karena usia 25 tahun terlalu muda baginya untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Dad."

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tak mencoba untuk meminta Miss Tarasova kembali?"

Katya Tarasova.

Scorpius menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng. Katya menolak permintaanya beberapa bulan lalu dan ia tak akan meminta hal yang sama hanya untuk mendapat penolakan yang sama pula.

"Baiklah. Bawa wanita itu ke London dan mari selenggarakan pernikahanmu," ujar Draco pada puteranya.

000

Senja hampir menyapa saat Scorpius masih berkutat dengan laptop sihir di pangkuannya. Setelah beberapa pertemuanya dengan para kolega bisnis dan 'kolega lainnya' , ia dan Albus kembali ke manor. Sementara Scorpius sibuk dengan perkembangan kerajaannya, Albus tengah sibuk dengan billiard di hadapannya. Sedari tadi ia berpindah tempat untuk memasukkan bola-bola itu ke dalam lubangnya. Suara geraman sering kali keluar ketika ia tak berhasil melakukannya, meski manuver yang ia buat sudah terlihat begitu berlebihan.

"Argh," sekali lagi Albus Potter mengeram karena gagal memasukan bola terakhirnya.

Scorpius melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya hanya saat-saat tertentu itu lalu menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kau berisik sekali," ujar Scorpius lalu kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

Albus hanya mengedik lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa tepat di hadapannya. "Rhaella pulang malam ini?" tanya Albus yang tetiba saja membuka mulutnya.

Scorpius meliriknya sesaat lalu mengangguk. Scorpius tahu bahwa Al – sapaanya untuk pria berambut hitam legam di hadapannya – menyukai adik perempuan semata wayangnya sejak dulu, tapi pria ini tak pernah melakukan pergerakan atau langkah nyata untuk mendekati Rhaella. Scorpius tak tahu alasannya. Mereka tak pernah memiliki perjanjian untuk tak boleh mengencani adik perempuan masing-masing, tapi Al tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Studinya sudah selesai?" tanya Al lagi.

Dan kembali Scorpius hanya mengangguk. Tahun ini Rhaella sudah berhasil merampungkan studinya di Boston, Amerika Serika dan akan sepenuhnya menetap kembali di London bersama keluarganya. Tentunya hal ini juga disambut bahagia oleh Scorpius, karena ia tak perlu mencemaskan keselamatan adik perempuannya itu lagi.

"Pukul berapa ia tiba?"

Kali ini Scorp benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. "Apakah kita sedang bermain _'20 questions you should ask me'?"_ tanya Scorp yang bangkit dari sofanya lalu berjalan ke _mini bar_ di sudut suite ini.

Al mendengus. "Aku hanya bertanya," tandasnya.

"Tanyakan hal itu pada Rhaella langsung. Kau memiliki nomornya, bukan?" ucap Scorp.

Kembali Al mendengus. Mendengus untuk jutaan kalinya semenjak ia bersahabat dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang tengah memandangi lemari penyimpanan wine-nya sembari berpikir botol mana yang akan ia pilih. "Bawakan botol itu serta gelasnya juga kepadaku," pinta Al saat Scorp membuka penutup kayu dari wine yang dipilihnya.

Scorp berjalan kembali ke sofa itu lalu memberikan sebuah gelas pada Al dan perlahan mengisinya. Setelah membauinya, kedua sahabat itu menyesapnya perlahan. Kebiasaan menyesap wine ini ditularkan oleh Scorp kepada Albus yang perlahan mencintai semua wine peninggalan ibunya dulu dan terbawa hingga sekarang. Bahkan Scorp pernah menghabiskan ribuan dollar dan galleon hanya untuk sebotol wine yang diinginkannya.

"Aku dengar dari Rhaegar, Ballard akan kembali ke London lagi?"

Scorpius mengangguk. "Aku rasa Novosibirsk sudah aman dan kita sudah memiliki pengikut yang loyal disana. Sudah saatnya Ballard kembali ke London untuk menjadi _wingman_ bagi Rhaegar."

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Al kembali setelah memeriksa ponsel sihirnya yang beberapa saat lalu memberikan notifikasi.

"Dia sudah kembali sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

Albus mengangguk-angguk lalu mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Albus sibuk dengan ponsel sihir di tangannya, sementara Scorp dengan beberapa perkamen di hadapannya. Tetiba saja Al tertawa lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk kemudian menatap Scorp dengan penuh kejahilan.

"Ada apa?" tandas Scorp.

Senyum jahil itu masih terpancar di wajah putera dari Harry Potter itu. "Kau sudah siap bertemu dengan sepupuku besok?"

Scorp membalas dengan tatapan malas kepada Al yang tetiba saja terkekeh. "Tak ada yang perlu disiapkan."

"Ayolah, mate. Kau sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti akan takjub pada Rose yang sekarang."

Dia tak menghiraukan ucapan dari Al dan kembali menyesap wine di tangannya. Bila benar Rose yang akan menjadi istrinya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan adalah Rose yang pernah ia temui di Hogwarts dulu maka ia sama sekali tak bersemangat. Wanita dengan rambut lusuh dan wajah yang dipenuhi bintik itu bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Untung saja ia tak membutuhkan keturunan secepatnya.

"Rose yang sekarang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari Rose yang kau kenal di Hogwarts dulu. Semenjak ia kembali ke keluarga kandungnya di New York sana, Rose sudah bertransformasi menjadi puteri mahkota," kekeh Al.

Scorp mendengus. Ia yakin sekali Al hanya berkelakar. Wanita itu tetap saja _'the ugly duckling'_ baginya, bahkan tak ada sihir yang dapat menolongnya meskipun ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Cosa Nostra di New York sana. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Rose Weasley bukanlah putri kandung dari Ron dan Luna Weasley. Dan setelah sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang membuat Ron dan Luna tewas serta melumpuhkan Hugo, sebuah keluarga sihir berdarah Italy mendatangi The Burrow serta menunjukan semua bukti bahwa Rose adalah cucu dari Maurizio Allegri , seorang Capo atau pimpinan tertinggi dalam sebuah mafia yang menyebut diri mereka Cosa Nostra. Sejak saat itu Rose pindah ke New York dan menjalani hidup barunya. Scorp tak mengetahui hal ini sampai ide pernikahan naik ke permukaan. Cosa Nostra dan The Sociaty diketahui tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik sejak dulu, sampai beberapa tahun lalu hubungan antara kedua mafia beda negara ini mulai membaik. Kebutuhan untuk beraliansi yang dicetuskan oleh Scorpius disambut dengan baik oleh Maurizio Allegri dengan sebuah pernikahan. Saat itu juga dia baru sadar bahwa Rose Weasley-lah yang akan menjadi pengantinnya.

 _"Look alive, Scorp!"_ ujar Al dengan memetikkan jari di hadapannya.

Scorp hanya kembali menyesap wine-nya hingga kandas. "Kau tak berniat untuk mundur dari pernikahan ini, bukan? Cosa Nostra akan mencincang kita sampai kandas," ujar Al lagi.

"Aku tak berniat mundur. Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah bisnis, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Dan meski aku mundur dari pernikahan ini, Cosa Nostra tak akan sanggup menyentuh kita. Aku yang akan terlebih dahulu mengeksekusi mereka," balas Scorp dengan dingin.

 _"That's sounds really you."_

Scorp mengedik dan mereka kembali menyesap isi dari botol itu.

000

Pengawal-pengawal selalu berjaga dari ujung gerbang utama Malfoy Manor sejak bangunan ini dijadikan kediaman pemimpin tertinggi – King – dari The Sociaty, begitupula dengan malam ini. Beberapa dari mereka secara refleks mengangguk saat sebuah mobil sedan sihir memasuki pelataran manor ini dengan Rhaella Malfoy di dalamnya. Alih-alih menggunakan Portkey atau ber-Apparate, Rhaella akan memilih menempuh perjalanan sedikit lebih lama dengan menggunakan jet sihir pribadi keluarganya. Saat semua orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah cetak biru dari ibunya, bakat takut terbangnya dan tak suka dengan Portkey serta ber-Apparte juga menurun pada putri satu-satunya keluarga ini.

"Miss Rhaella," sapa Magnus saat wanita muda ini turun dari mobilnya.

Senyum terpulas di wajahnya. "Magnus."

"Saudara-saudaraku sudah ada di dalam?" tanyanya.

Magnus mengangguk. "Tuan Draco Malfoy, Tuan Scorpius dan Tuan Rhaegar serta kolega lainnya sudah berada di dalam sejak tadi."

Rhaella mengangguk dan secara sihir seluruh kopernya melayang menuju suite-nya di manor ini. Senyum wanita berusia 23 tahun ini masih terpancar saat ia masuk kembali ke manor ini. Mulai hari ini ia secara resmi kembali ke manor untuk menetap karena ia sudah merampungkan studi hingga tingkat master-nya di Boston. Tatapannya terhenti pada sosok yang baru menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke _dungeon_ bangunan ini. Pria itu berdiri tegap seperti biasanya dan senyum Rhaella semakin mengembang saat menatapnya. "Ballard."

"Miss Rhaella," Ballard berbalik menyapa.

"Rhaella."

Wanita berambut cokelat persis seperti ibunya itu menengadah dan mendapati Scorp tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan Albus Potter di sampingnya. _"Big brother,"_ balas Rhaella lalu memeluk erat pria itu.

"Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi kesini," ujar Rhaella.

Ia melepaskan pelukanya lalu menatap Al yang masih berada di sisi kakaknya itu. "Hey, Al."

"Apa kabarmu, Rhaella?" tanyanya.

"Sangat baik."

Tatapan mereka semua beralih pada Rhaegar yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ballard. Ia tersenyum pada mereka. " _Look who's here_ ," ujarnya

Rhaella berjalan ke arah adik lelakinya itu, namun Rhaegar menggeleng saat ia akan memeluknya. Alis Rhaella berkedut sebelah melihat hal ini. "Aku kotor," ujar Rhaegar cepat.

Kini kening Rhaella yang mengerut. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tandasnya.

Adik lelakinya itu hanya terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Kau pasti tak mau tahu apa yang telah kulakukan di _dungeon_ bersama Ballard, bukan?"

Tatapan Rhaella beralih pada Ballard yang hanya bergeming di tempatnya. "Yaa, aku tak mau tahu," jawabnya cepat.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona," ujar salah seorang pelayan yang muncul dari arah ruang keluarga manor ini.

Mereka tak mengangguk atau menjawab pelayan itu, mereka hanya memberi tatapan seadanya lalu pelayan itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan mereka. "Kalian ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu aku akan menyusul. Dad pasti sudah berada disana saat ini," ujar Rhaegar pada mereka.

Tatapan Rhaegar jatuh pada Ballard. "Kita akan ke Yorkshire lewat tengah malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa," ujar Rhaegar pada Ballard yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk menuju suite-nya di manor ini. _"Once again, welcome home, sister,"_ ucap Rhaegar lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku akan bertemu Dad terlebih dahulu," Rhaella ikut menghilang menuju ruang keluarga.

Scorp berjalan mendekat kepada Ballard. "Masih ada masalah di Yorkshire?"

Ballard mengangguk. "Komisioner mereka masih bermasalah dengan kita?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Dan kembali Ballard mengangguk. "Aku rasa kita terlalu lembut pada mereka. Aku dan Rhaegar akan sedikit memberikan mereka pelajaran," jawab Ballard.

Seringaian Scorp terpancar di wajahnya. " _Good._ Ajari mereka sebaik mungkin untuk tahu siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Kau ikut makan malam dengan kami, bukan?" tanya Scorp.

"Tentu," jawab Ballard cepat.

Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga untuk bergabung bersama Rhaella dan Draco Malfoy serta Uncle Zab dan Niklaus yang baru saja sampai di jaringan floo mereka.

000

Makan malam berjala dengan lancar seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mereka saling tertawa terutama oleh lelucon-leluon yang dilontarkan oleh Blaise Zabini atau mereka lebih familiar memanggilnya Uncle Zab. Dan tawa mereka semakin membahana saat Rhaegar ikut nimbrung di hadapannya sementara Scorp hanya tertawa dan tersenyum seperlunya. Mereka pindah ke ruang tengah untuk menghabiskan malam bersama selepas makan malam. Tawa kembali terdengar saat Rhaegar mulai beradu argumen dengan Al atau saat mereka membuat lelucon tentang Niklaus Zabini.

"Nikmati malam kalian, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kukerjakan malam ini," ujar Draco yang bangkit dari sofanya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Dad?" tanya Rhaella dengan nada protektif kepada ayahnya itu.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum setelah selesai menyeasap habis whisky kesukaannya. "Ada banyak yang harus kulakukan malam ini."

"Blaise," ujarnya pada sahabat karibnya sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu itu.

Blaise Zabini beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke arah Draco _. "Aye, Sir."_

"Ballard," panggil Draco pada pria yang sudah dianggap anak lelakinya sendiri itu.

 _"Yes, Sir."_

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi ketiga pria itu pamit dari ruang tengah manor ini. Perhatian Rhaella kembali kepada kedua sudara dan teman-temannya itu. "Apa Dad masih mengurusi semua kegiatan The Sociaty? Aku kira kau sudah mengambil alih semuanya, Scorp."

"Belum semuanya," jawab Scorp enteng.

"Lalu kapan kau resmi menjadi King?" tanya Rhaella.

"Saat ia menikahi Rosabelle Allegri, saat itu pula sihir kuno The Sociaty akan mengukuhkannya sebagai King," kekeh Niklaus dari ambang beranda ruangan ini.

Sontak Albus dan Rhaegar ikut tertawa. Mereka tahu sekali bahwa Scorpius tak suka masalah ini disebut kembali. Dan semakin Scorp membencinya semakin sering pula kedua temannya serta adik laki-lainya menjadikan hal ini lelucon. _"Fuck off,"_ desis Scorp yang membuat mereka bertiga semakin tertawa dengan renyah.

Sebuah pernikahan memang bukanlah syarat mutlak untuk menjadikannya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi dari The Sociaty karena sejujurnya ayahnya menjadi King of The Sociaty jauh sebelum ia menikahi ibunya. Tetapi, saat ide untuk beraliansi dengan Cosa Nostra untuk memperkuat The Sociaty, para tetua termasuk ayahnya mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan menjadi King saat sumpah pernikahannya terucap.

"Omong-omong soal pernikahan,apakah kau bersemangat untuk bertemu Rosabelle besok?" tanya Rhaegar.

Albus dan Niklaus kembalu terkekeh. "Jangan memulainya, Rhaegar. Aku sudah cukup menerima semprotannya siang tadi."

Kening Rhaegar mengerut. Pria dengan rambut pirang platina khas keluarga Malfoy ini pura-pura terkejut. "Kau tak bersemangat bertemu dengan calon kakak iparku?"

Scorpius hanya diam dan tak menjawab celotehan adiknya itu, sementara Rhaella hanya tersenyum dan ikut menyesap wine yang tadi dibuka oleh Al. "Kau pasti belum melihat wajahnya, bukan? Rosabelle ibarat malaikat yang turun dari surga, brother. Dia sangat cantik."

 _"Shut up, Rhaegar Kraver."_

Rhaegar langsung menutup mulutnya, namun pulasan senyum jahil masih berada di wajahnya. Scorpius tak mau terpengaruh oleh ketiga pria di hadapannya ini. Dia sudah memeriksa latar belakang calon istirnya itu, tapi hingga saat ini ia sama sekali menolak untuk melihat wajahnya. Semua orang termasuk ketiga pria di hadapannya ini mengatakan bahwa wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Rosabelle Archangela Weasley-Allegri itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, tapi mengingat bagaimana perawakan wanita itu saat mereka masih di Hogwarts dulu Scorpius tak berani mempercayai omongan orang-orang ini. Itik buruk rupa tak akan pernah menjadi angsa. Hal itu hanya terjadi di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur milik Rhaella.

"Tapi kau besok akan tetap menemuinya, bukan?" Rhaella kembali membuka suara.

Scorp mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Great. Sampaikan salamku untuk calon kakak ipar kami itu," ia ikut becanda sama seperti ketiga orang itu.

Kali ini Scorp tak sanggup menjawabnya. Rhaella bangkit dari kursinya lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Aku kembali ke suite-ku duluan. Jetlag selalu menyebalkan," ujarnya.

Albus menatapnya dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Selamat malam, Rhaella."

"Selamat malam, Al," jawabnya.

Setelah mencium kedua saudaranya ia berjalan dan naik ke suite-nya yang terletak di lantai tiga bagian barat manor ini. Seperti biasa lorong menuju suite-nya memang hanya diberi pencahayaan seadanya, begitupula dengan area manor lainnya. Ia memeriksa jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Tengah malam masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Baru saja ia handak masuk ke suite-nya sebuah tangan sudah menariknya. Pria itu membuatnya terperangkap di balik pintu suite ini. " _Hello, milaya_ ," ujar pria itu.

Senyum Rhaella terkembang dan ia mengalungkan lengannya di pria dengan mata kelabu jernihnya. _"Oh God. I really miss you, Liam Ballard,"_ ujar Rhaella sebelum mencium pria itu.

000

Allegri Mansion

"Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu."

Rosabelle berhenti seketika dengan tatapan yang jatuh pada suara itu. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan wajah yang tak senang dengan kalimat yang baru dilontarkan oleh pria itu. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan masih menatap pria itu dengan mata kelamnya. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Vitiello."

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Sorry what?"_

 _"Sorry, Boss."_

 _"Great."_

Wanita yang tepat akan berusia 23 tahun di bulan depan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di ruang kerja mansion ini. Ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya lalu menyesapnya perlahan untuk kemudian memejamkan matanya. Edward Vitiello mendekatinya lalu duduk di lengan sofa itu kemudian mengambil gelas di tangan wanita yang ia panggil 'Boss' itu. Mata Rosabelle terbuka dan Edward menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah cukup wine untuk hari ini."

"Aku selalu mengatakan padamu untuk tak pernah memerintahku."

Pria dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang kelam serupa yang dimiliki Rosabelle itu menggeleng. "Aku tak memerintahmu, aku memintamu."

Rosabelle kembali memicingkan matanya sebelum ia membuka suaranya, Edward mengangkat tangannya. "Alih-alih memanggilmu Boss, kau adalah Rose bagiku."

Wanita itu mengambil kembali gelas yang tadi sempat diambil dari tangannya. Tanpa memedulikan ucapan pria tadi ia menenggak isinya hingga kandas tak bersisa. Edward mengambil tangan Rosabelle dan wanita itu membeku di tempatnya. "Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan, Edward," ucap Rose – sapaan akrabnya.

"Dan hentikan ide gilamu ini," balas salah satu anggota Cosa Nostra yang paling dipercayainya itu.

Rose melepaskan tautan mereka lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini. Aku membutuhkan aliansi untuk Cosa Nostra dan pasukan untuk mendukungku menjadi pemimpin kalian."

"Kau tak perlu menikahi klan Malfoy untuk hal ini," balas Edward.

Rose tertawa dengan nada sarkastik. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan keluarga Scuderi mengklaim tahtaku di Cosa Nostra? Tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Pernikahan bagi kelompok kita adalah hal yang sakral dan kau tak mencintainya, Rose."

Rose kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya untuk kembali menyesapnya. "Cinta? Sejak kapan kita peduli dengan cinta?" balas Rose.

"Aku peduli," jawab Edward cepat.

Rose mendengus lalu menggeleng dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di ambang _rolling door_ beranda ruangan ini. Sinar bulan yang terpancar dari langit malam ini ke arah Rose membuatnya bak bermandikan cahaya itu _. "We fucked. We care each other, but we never a lover, Edward Vitiello. And respect me, I'm your boss."_

Edward tampak tak mampu berkata-kata di tempatnya. Ia hanya bangkit lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan ini. _"Fine. Goodnight, Boss."_

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa Edward benar-benar sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini. Rose menyesap habis minumannya lalu kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia merasa terusik dengan perilaku Edward tadi. Sejak kapan pria itu menjadi melankolis seperti tadi. Ide brilian tentang pernikahan antara dua kelompok mafia sihir ini saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila, Rose tak sanggup jika Edward menambahkan masalah lain dalam hidupnya.

Tok..tok..

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu ganda ruang kerjanya selama di mansion ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Lorenzo – tangan kanannya – melangkah masuk ke ruangan ini. "Kau sebaiknya membawa hal bagus, jika tidak segera enyah dari hadapanku," ujar Rose yang masih memijit kepalanya setiap mengingat reaksi Edward tadi.

Lorenzo masuk dengan beberapa perkamen di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan lembaran demi lembaran itu pada Rose. "Data seluruh klan Mafoy serta orang-orang dekat dari calon suamimu," ucap Lorenzo.

Rambut halus di tengkuk Rose masih selalu meremang saat seseorang menyebut Scorpius Malfoy sebagai calon suaminya. Segera setelah perkamen itu berada di hadapannya, ia meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya lalu mengambil berkas itu. Ada banyak foto di dalam perkamen itu lengkap dengan data mengenai sosok tersebut.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku," ucap Rose yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari foto-foto di perkamen di hadapannya itu.

Lorenzo sedikit berdeham dan mengambil posisi di sisi sofa Rose. "Scorpius Montella Malfoy, anak pertama dari Draco dan Hermione Malfoy. Dia baru saja genap berumur 25 tahun satu bulan yang lalu, merupakan lulusan dari Hogwarts dan Law School dari Oxford University."

Alis Rose mengerut. "Dia berkuliah di sekolah muggle?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Rose tahu betul siapa klan Malfoy di negara ini. Keluarga penyihir berdarah murni ini sangat anti terhadap muggle dan orang-orang yang bergaul dengannya. Fakta bahwa penerus kerajaan keluarga itu menempuh pendidikan di salah satu universitas muggle ternama di Inggris benar-benar tak masuk akal baginya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rose, Lorenzo mengangguk. "Tak hanya Scorpius, semua adiknya juga berkuliah di universitas muggle. Mereka semua adalah sosialita tak hanya bagi para kaum penyihir namun juga oleh para muggle. Bersekolah di Oxford adalah salah satu cara mereka menjaga citra di mata para klien muggle mereka."

Rose mengangguk. Masuk akal. Karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Pertanyaan Lorenzo tadi mendapatkan anggukan dari Rose. "Scopius dijuluki _The Ice Man_ karena ia sangat tenang dan tak banyak berbicara serta ia mampu membunuh musuhnya dengan sangat mudah tanpa perlu banyak interogasi. Scorpius juga mempunyai keahlian khusus dalam membaca dan masuk ke dalam pikiran seseorang. Selain _The Ice Man_ , Scorpius Malfoy juga dijuluki _Drug Lord_ karena sejak The Sociaty perlahan di pegang olehnya penjualan narkoba mereka sudah merambah Asia dan Afrika. Setelah kalian resmi menikah ia juga akan resmi menjadi King dari The Sociaty."

Jeda sesaat, Rose memberikan isyarat agar Lorenzo melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Anak kedua dari klan Malfoy adalah Rhaella Adaline Malfoy, berusia sama denganmu. Memiliki perawakan yang persis sama seperti ibunya kecuali mata kelabu yang dimiliki oleh semua anggota keluarga Malfoy. Baru saja lulus Law School dari Harvard Univesity dan sekarang sudah kembali ke London untuk menjalankan panti asuhan dan badan amal yang dulu dikelola ibunya serta semua usaha sampingan klan Malfoy."

Tatapan Rose sekarang beralih pada foto lainnya yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat ia temui di New York. "Dia adalah Rhaegar Kraver Malfoy, anak ketiga klan Malfoy. berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Rhaella dan dengan kecerdasan otaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan studi Business School di Harvard University saat ia belum genap berusia 20 tahun. Rhaegar Malfoy adalah _Hands of King_ bagi Scorpius saat ia dinobatkan nanti. Dia memiliki sebutan _Bloody Blonde_ karena kebrutalannya dalam membunuh semua orang yang dianggapnya musuh. Tak seperti Scorpius, Rhaegar memiliki emosi yang gampang meledak dan sifat ceroboh serta gegabah dalam mengerjakan sesuatu."

Rose mengangguk lalu tatapannya berhenti pada foto Scorpius dengan kedua sahabatnya saat mereka berada di sebuah pesta. "Apakah ini Albus Potter? Apa dia salah satu anggota The Sociaty? Tak mungkin Harry Potter mengizinkannya terlibat dalam dunia seperti kita," cecar Rose.

"Dia adalah Albus Severus Potter, sepupu angkatmu. Aku tak tahu apakah Harry Potter tahu apa yang dilakukannya puteranya itu, tapi ia adalah salah satu anggota The Sociaty. Dia adalah ahli IT dalam kelompok atau lebih mudah disebut _hacker_ dan jarang sekali ikut turun ke lapangan. Tetapi, tak ada yang boleh menganggapnya remeh karena dia sama berbahayanya dengan sahabatnya."

Rose menunjukkan pria lain di foto itu. "Dan ini adalah Zabini?"

Lorenzo kembali mengangguk. Sebelum ia pindah di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, Rose sudah tahu persahabatan kental yang terjadi antara Scorpius, Albus, dan Niklaus. Tetapi, ia tak tahu bahwa persahabatan mereka bertahan hingga sekarang. Hingga mereka berada di dunia yang sama.

"Niklaus Zabini adalah putera satu-satunya dari Blaise dan Millicent Zabini. Merupakan sahabat Scorpius dan Albus bahkan sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Niklaus adalah _sniper_ di The Sociaty,semua misi yang diberikan padanya hampir seluruhnya berhasil."

Kali ini Rose yang mengangguk. Lorenzo berhenti menjelaskan namun Rose tetap memperhatikan data dan foto demi foto di hadapannya. Alisnya sesaat bertaut. Ia memperhatikan sosok wanita yang selalu ada di setiap frame bersama dengan Scorpius. Rose menunjuk wanita berambut hitam yang panjang terurai itu. "Siapa wanita ini?"

"Dia Katya Tarasova."

Rose terkejut mendengarnya. "Tarasova dari klan Tarasov? Tarasov The Bratva dari Moscow? Adik dari Aleksei?" tanya Rose tanpa sedikitpun jeda.

Lorenzo mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Tak ada yang tahu pasti hubungan mereka. Mereka sama-sama berkuliah di Oxford lalu Katya selalu menemani Scorpius di setiap acara, tapi setiap wartawan menanyakan status hubungan mereka, keduanya hanya bungkam."

Jika pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Scorpius hanya untuk aliansi semata, lalu kenapa ia tak menikahi Katya Tarasova? Selain mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, beraliansi dengan The Bratva juga merupakan hal yang besar, bukan?

"Apakah sudah cukup, Boss?" tanya Lorenzo.

Rose mengangguk. "Kau bisa pergi, Lorenzo."

Barus saja Lorenzo akan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Rose kembali membuka suaranya. "Dimana Hugo?"

"Dia sudah berada di kamarnya selepas makan malam tadi, Boss."

 _"Great."_

Dan Lorenzo benar-benar pamit dari hadapannya. Rose menghela napas. Esok ia akan bertemu dengan Scorpius, pria yang ia yakin bahkan tak mengenalnya saat mereka masih di Hogwarts dulu. Dia sesap lagi wine-nya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

000

Matahari di bulan Agustus kota London tak pernah berbohong dengan cahaya terangnya. Suasana musim panas begitu menggema. Suara kicauan burung, hijaunya rerumputan di taman-taman kota, serta kumpulan orang yang sengaja menjemur dirinya. Scorpius keluar dari sedan Audi-nya sambil membenarkan jas hitam yang dikenakannya lalu melepas sunglass yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Ia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu sebuah restaurant dengan reservasi atas namanya di dalam sana. Ia merasakan beberapa kali 'jepretan' dari kamera paparazi yang berusaha mengabadikan dirinya. Tanpa memedulikan para pencari berita itu, ia langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi pesanannya.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, sosok yang akan ia temui sudah berjalan masuk ke arahnya. Pupil mata Scorpius membesar saat melihat seorang wanita berjalan ke meja yang telah dipesannya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Wanita ini pasti salah meja. Dia pasti bukan Rose Weasley yang dulu pernah dilihatnya di Hogwarts. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. "Scorpius Malfoy, senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya.

Scorpius masih berusaha menemukan logika yang tepat untuk keadaan ini. Itik buruk rupa tak akan pernah berubah menjadi seekor angsa. Teori itu dipegang teguh olehya. Setidaknya sampai beberapa saat lalu. Mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya ia membalas jabat tangan itu. "Rosabelle Allegri."

Wanita berambut merah kecokelatan serta panjang bergelombang ini tersenyum sangat tipis lalu menggeleng. "Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri."

"Baiklah, Miss Allegri."

Scorpius bangkit dari kursinya lalu menarikan kursi untuk Rosabelle duduk. Wanita yang berbeda 180 derajat dari masa remajanya ini hanya mengangguk sambil melepaskan blazer hitam yang dikenakan. Mata Scorpius memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rosabelle mengenakan _jumpsuit_ tanpa lengan bewarna hitam serta kalung berlian yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Wanita yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Scorpius ini juga mengenakan stiletto bewarna senada dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Scorpius mulai menyebutkan menu apa saja yang ingin ia pesan dari appetizer hingga dessert nanti dan begitupula dengan Rosabelle.

"Wine apa yang kalian miliki?" tanya Rosabelle pada pelayan itu tanpa menatapnya.

"Kami memiliki semua wine terbaik di dunia ini dari masa ke masa," balas pelayan itu.

Rosabelle mengangguk. "Barolo 1992."

" _Great choice, Maam_ ," balas pelayan itu.

Tak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang merasa tersanjung saat dipuji ia hanya melirik pelayan itu dengan ujung matanya. "Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku."

Pelayan itu seakan terkejut dengan ucapannya lalu langsung pami dari hadapan mereka. Scorpius bersandar lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau pecinta wine?" tanyanya.

 _"I'm Italian."_

 _"Half Italian,"_ balas Scorpius.

 _"You did a background check,"_ balas Rosabelle.

 _"So did you."_

Senyuman tipis Rosabelle kembali terlihat lalu ia menyesap wine yang baru saja dituangkan ke gelasnya, begitupula dengan Scorpius.

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi Mister Malfoy. Kita akan menikah satu bulan lagi. Aku akan membantumu dengan semua urusan The Sociaty dan kau akan membantuku dengan semua urusan Cosa Nostra," ucap Rosabelle.

Seringaian terpulas di wajah Scorpius. "Kau percaya diri sekali Miss Allegri."

Rosabelle tak menjawabnya. "Mengapa kau menyetujui ideku untuk meminangmu?"

Wanita di hadapannya itu mengedik. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mendukungku menjadi Capo menggantikan kakekku," jawabnya lugas.

Dari penampilan hingga gaya bicaranya, Scorpius lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh wanita yang memulas kukunya dengan cat bewarna merah itu.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu meminangku?" tanya Rosabelle.

"Karena Cosa Nostra memiliki pasar di hampir seluruh Amerika, kalian akan menjadi aliansi terbesar yang pernah The Sociaty miliki," jawab Scorpius.

Rosabelle menatap lekat ke arah calon suaminya itu. _"Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri and Scorpius Malfoy. Sounds great, we're really meant to be together,"_ ucapnya sarkastik.

Seringaian kembali terpulas di wajah Scorpius, namun ujung matanya menatap sesuatu yang aneh di restaurant ini. Tetiba saja ruangan ini sepi meski sekarang sudah memasuki waktu _lunch service_. Makanan yang sedari tadi mereka pesan juga tak kunjung keluar. Tak hanya itu pintu restaurant ini juga tertutup sangat rapat. Dan hal yang lebih mencurigakan adalah pria-pria yang duduk dengan posisi janggal di sudut-sudut restaurant ini. Rosabelle yang menyadari perubahan manik wajah dari Scorpius mengubah posisi duduknya untuk sedikit maju hingga jarak mereka menyempit. Ia tersenyum. Palsu. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kita dikepung," jawan Scorpius tenang.

Rosabelle mengangguk yang juga tak kalah tenangnya. Dia membuka clutch hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak bedak untuk berpura-pura memeriksa riasannya. Ia melihat pria-pria yang bersiaga dan seakan siap untuk menyerang mereka setiap saat. Rosabelle memasukan kotak itu lagi dengan malas. "Kau tahu mereka siapa?" tanya Rosabelle.

"Entahlah," balas Scorpius.

"Aku pikir mereka orang-orangmu," tambah Scorpius lagi.

Rosabelle mendengus lalu menggeleng. "Orang-orangku? Percayalah aku tak akan mengacaukan rencanaku untuk sekadar membunuhmu."

"Baiklah. Tetap duduk di tempatmu, saat aku mulai menyerang kau berlindunglah di bawah meja," ucap Scorpius yang terdengar lebih mirip dengan sebuah perintah.

Calon istrinya itu menggeleng. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkan kau bermain-main seorang diri."

Dalam aba-aba yang tak tersirat Scorpius dan Rosabelle bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengeluarkan senjata dari dalam pakaian mereka. Scorpius menendang meja di hadapannya dan dengan satu gerakan refleks ia dan Rosabelle sudah berdiri sambil memunggungi satu sama lain. Pistol dan tongkat sihir sudah berada di tangan mereka masing-masing dengan mata yang sangat awas terhadap pria-pria yang sudah ikut bangkit dari poisinya itu.

 _"Who're you guys?"_ tanya Rosabelle dengan aksen khas para New Yorker.

Pria-pria itu sudah berada di posisi menyerang dengan pistol dan tongkat sihir di tangan mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang tambahan tetiba muncul dari arah dapur restaurant ini. "Tidak penting siapa kami," balas pria berkepala pelontos tepat di kiri mereka.

Senyum merendahkan Rosabelle mengembang. " _Huh Russian_?" ucapnya.

 _"Stop this friendly chit chat, Miss Allegri. You_ _wanna play, let's play_ ," ucap Scorpius.

Kilatan serta sambaran cahaya dari tongkat mereka seketika seperti bersahutan. Letusan pistol juga sama nyaringnya menghiasi ruangan ini. Scorpius bermanuver dari satu pria ke pria lain begitu juga dengan Rosabelle yang terlihat sangat anggun saat menarik pelatuk untuk menghilangkan satu per satu nyawa dari pria-pria itu.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Scorpius terpanah dengan kelihaian Rosabelle dengan belatinya. Ia baru saja menarik belati itu dari tubuh pria berkulit pucat khas para orang Rusia. Rosabelle berdiri tegap dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Napas mereka terengah akibat menghadapi orang-orang yang memiliki misi bunuh diri ini. Scorpius mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati mayat-mayat berserak di restaurant ini lengkap dengan darah yang menghias di dinding serta lantai ruangan ini.

"Sial! Aku membunuh di hari Minggu," ucap Scorpius.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Rosabelle yang berjalan dengan santai di antara tubuh-tubuh yang baru saja ia habisi dengan mudahnya sambil membersihkan tanganya dari darah dengan serbet yang di ambilnya dari salah satu meja.

Scorpius menggeleng. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel sihirnya lalu menekan satu tombol yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan Rhaegar.

 _"Brother,"_ ujarnya dari seberang sana.

"Aku butuh Tukang Ledeng dan alibi untukku dan Rosabelle Allegri."

000

to be continued

 **so let me know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I wrote this while missed my boys and stucked in airport for 9 hours delayed because the great typhoon in Taiwan. So please enjoy it

 **JK Rowling has! I just own several unknown characters and Ballard for sure**

 **Chapter Two**

Malfoy Manor

Peluh membasahi kening Scorpius. Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama berada di gym ini. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak pernah berada di situasi dimana seseorang seakan membajak seluruh otaknya. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya. Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri seakan menguasai jalan pikirannya belakangan ini. Wanita itu benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari sosok yang pernah ia tahu bertahun-tahun lalu. Rambut lusuh dan bintik di wajahnya seakan hilang seketika. Tak ada lagi perawakan malu atau sungkan saat menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia tampak begitu percaya diri, seakan ia siap menguasai dunia ini.

 _"Bloody hell,"_ umpatnya lalu dengan sangat kencang menghempaskan samsak di hadapannya.

Scorpius menjatuhkan dirinya di matras lalu melepaskan sarung tinju yang ia kenakan. Ia menatap lampu di langit-laingit gymnasium ini lalu menghela napas panjangnya. Dia pasti bukan Rose Weasley. Tidak mungkin wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama. Ia bangkit sejenak untuk menenggak air mineral dari botol minumannya. Kejadian di restaurant kemarin siang kembali terputar di kepalanya. Scorpius tak berekspektasi bahwa Rosabelle akan bertindak sama seperti yang ia lakukan. Alih-alih ketakutan karena penyerangan itu ia justru membantu Scorp menjatuhkan lawan mereka dengan sangat anggun. Tatapannya begitu berbeda saat hendak mengeksekusi lawannya dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Sciorpius sore itu. Sama dinginnya, tapi terdapat kesan kelam di dalamnya saat ia menghabisi musuhnya siang lalu. Scorpius belum pernah melihat wanita seperti ia sebelumnya, wanita yang menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan sangat tenang bak tengah membaca buku kesukaannya. Dia juga bertingkah seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun saat Rhaegar dan Ballard dan beberapa Tukang Ledeng datang setelahnya. Rosabelle tersenyum singkat pada Rhaegar.

"Miss Allegri," sapa Rhaegar sementara Ballard memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari tahu apakah masih ada nyawa yang tersiksa untuk kemudian memastikan bahwa tak ada orang awam yang melihatnya.

Rhaegar membalas senyumannya. "Tak seharusnya kita bertemu kembali dalam kondisi seperti ini," ucap Rosabelle.

Tatapan Rhaegar beralih pada Ballard yang keluar dari arah dapur. "Mereka menghabisi semua pekerja restaurant ini," ujar Ballard.

"Shit. Alibi apa yang harus aku berikan pada kalian?" dengus Rhaegar.

"Apakah ada yang melihat kalian datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Rhaegar lagi

Rosabelle mengangguk. "Ada beberapa paparazzi di luar sana saat aku datang dan aku yakin mereka sudah berada di sana saat Scorpius menginjakan kakinya disini. Benar begitu?" tanya Rosabelle yang meminta persetujuan dari Scorp itu.

Scorpius mengangguk _. "Damn it,"_ umpat Rhaegar.

"Itu urusanmu, Rhaegar," ujar Scorp.

"Yeah aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Rhaegar pada Ballard yang masih sibuk berkeliling memperhatikan sekitar.

Ballard mengedik. "Tetapi, dari tato yang berada di sekujur tangan dan jari mereka, aku dapat memastikan bahwa mereka dari Russia."

Rhaegar terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku kira Russia sudah bukan lagi menjadi masalah untuk kita."

Ballard menatap Rosabelle seketika. "Mungkin tak lagi untuk kita, tapi bagaimana dengan Cosa Nostra? Kalian bisa tanyakan ini pada Miss Allegri," balas Ballard.

Rosabelle hanya mengedik lalu tersenyum tipis pada ketiga pria itu. "Kalian salah. Russia sudah lama tak bermasalah dengan Cosa Nostra, namun mereka akan mulai bermasalah saat aku dan Scorpius menikah nanti."

Ketiga pria itu saling bertukar pandang dan Scorpius mengangguk. Hal ini sangat masuk akal. Bila The Sociaty bergabung dengan Cosa Nostra maka mereka dipastikan dapat menaklukan pasar di dunia ini.

 _"You're smart,"_ ujar Scorp tanpa ada nada memuji sama sekali pada wanita di hadapannya.

 _"Don't be surprised,"_ balas Rosabelle.

Rhaegar dan Ballard bertukar pandangan lalu anak bungsu keluarga Malfoy itu tertawa sementara Ballard hanya tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanya Scorpius defensive.

Mereka mengedik bersamaan. "Tak ada, _brother_."

Tetiba saja manik wajah Rhaegar berubah dan ia menatap kakak lelakinya itu _. "You killed in Sunday, brother."_

Anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban dari Scorpius. Alis Rosabelle terangkat karena bingung dengan percakapan antara kakak beradik ini. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian tidak membunuh di hari Minggu."

Rhaegar tersenyum penuh arti pada wanita itu yang terlihat tengah mengambil _clutch_ -nya. "Cepatlah menikah dengan kakakku, maka kau akan tahu peraturan apa saja yang ada di keluarga kami."

Rosabelle hanya tersenyum singkat. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di antara Scorpius dengan Ballard. "Kabari aku dimana kita akan membicarakan perjanjian pra-nikah ini," ujarnya yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Scorpius.

Ia sedikit menepuk bahu Ballard. "Tenang saja. Aku akan meminta orang-orangku ikut mencari siapa dalang dari kejadian ini."

Tanpa berpamitan lagi ia ber-Apparate dari tempat itu. Mereka terpana pada wanita tadi. "Apakah ia ikut membunuh orang-orang itu?" tanya Ballard.

Scorpius mengangguk tanpa sepatah katapun. Hal ini membuat Rhaegar kembali tertawa. "Aku suka wanita ini. Kau tak salah memilih calon kakak ipar untukku, _brother_."

"Scorp."

"Scorpius."

Scorpius menatap Ballard yang sudah berdiri menjulang di sisi matrasnya. Dia bangkit lalu kembali menyeka keringatnya yang masih sedikit tersisa di kening. Ballard menyeahkan amplop berisi perkamen pada calon King bagi The Sociaty ini. "Data Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri yang kau minta."

Amplop itu sudah berada di tangan Scorp sekarang. "Apakah sudah lengkap?" tanya Scorp yang masih duduk di matras gym ini.

"Bahkan makanan kesukaan calon istrimu ada di dalamnya," kekeh Ballard.

 _"Shut up, Ballard."_

Dia masih terkekeh sebelum pergi meninggalkan gymasium ini. Scorp membuka amplop itu dan sebuah foto dari Rosabelle yang diam-diam diambil terpampang disana. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya terlihat begitu anggun saat angin meniupnya. Ia tak tersenyum, namun tak juga memberengut. Ia tampak menakjubkan dengan setelan hitamnya di foto itu.

 _"Fuck,"_ umpat Scorp setelah ia menutup amplop itu dan keluar dari gymnasium itu.

000

Sebuah pintu sedan terbuka di pelataran Malfoy Manor sore ini. Rosabelle keluar dari dalam Maseratti dengan Lorenzo di sampingnya dan Edward Vitiello di mobil lainnya. Wanita itu melepaskan sunglass yang ia pakai untuk menghalau matahari sore kota London ini. Sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuatnya dengan Scorp, tempat yang dipilih untuk pembahasan perjanjian pra-nikah adalah Malfoy Manor. Selain lebih tertutup, tempat ini juga jauh lebih aman. Bahkan tempat ini dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat teraman di London.

"Hello Madam Weasley-Allegri, Master Scorpius sudah menunggumu di suite-nya," ujar Magnus.

Rosabelle mengangguk lalu mengikuti peri rumah itu bersama kedua pria di belakangnya. Manor sore ini terlihat begitu lengang. Penghuninya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan baru akan berkumpul kembali saat makan malam tiba. Rose sedikit terkejut dengan desain dari manor ini yang terlihat begitu hangat dan sangat jauh dari kata gelap dan seram. Ia tak tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy benar-benar sudah bertransformasi sejauh ini. Sebuah foto keluarga juga menyita perhatiannya saat mereka melintasi ruang keluarga ini sebelum naik ke suite dari Scorpius. Foto yang diambil sebelum Hermione Malfoy menghembuskan napas terkahirnya. Scorpius masih tampak begitu muda namun dingin di wajahnya sudah tercipta sejak dahulu, begitupula dengan Rhaella dan Rhaegar yang tampak begitu kecil di foto itu.

"Kita sampai, Maam," ujar Magnus saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu suite milik Masternya itu.

Rosabelle mengangguk pada Magnus dan mengisyaratkan pada kedua pria di belakangnya untuk menunggu. Pintu itu terbuka bahkan sebelum Rosabelle memegang daun pintunya. "Selamat sore, Miss Allegri," sapa Scorpius pada wanita yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu suite-nya.

Rosabelle masuk lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang sofa yang diduduki calon suaminya. "Rosabelle," jawabnya.

"Panggil aku Rosabelle, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menggunakan nama Malfoy juga di belakang namaku," tambahnya.

Scorpius menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Magnus kembali lagi ke suite itu dengan teh dan cemilan untuk master dan tamunya. Rosabelle mengeluarkan amplop berisi perkamen perjanjian pra-nikah mereka begitu pula dengan Scorp yang sudah mempersiapkannya sejak kemarin. Mereka saling bertukar amplop dan mempelajari apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Kening Rosabelle sesekali mengerut begitupula dengan Scorp saat membaca isi perjanjian itu.

"Tidak ada perceraian?" tanya Rosabelle sambil melingkari point itu dengan pensil di tangannya.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Lalu apa poin dari pembuatan perjanjian pra-nikah ini jika kita tak dapat bercerai?" tanya Rosabelle.

"Kita mungkin tak akan pernah bercerai, tapi kau dapat menututku jika aku melanggar perjanjian ini," balas Scorpius.

Kening Rosabelle mengerut. "Lalu kenapa tak ada perceraian dalam The Sociaty?"

"Kami penganut Katholik dan sudah menjadi tradisi kami bahwa tak ada perceraian. Hanya maut yang memisahkan sebuah pernikahan," jelas Scorpius.

Kening Rosabelle benar-benar mengerut kali ini. "Lalu jika kau muak padaku atau aku muak padamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Scorpius menyeringai. "Kau dapat mencoba membunuhku."

"Lucu sekali," balas Rose sarkastik.

"Aku serius," balas Scorp.

Mereka kembali hanyut dalam butir demi butir perjanjian yang ada di dalam perkamen itu. Sesekali kening mereka mengerut atau salah satu alis mereka naik tanpa sengaja, tapi tak ada hal yang perlu diperdebatkan sejauh ini. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya Scorp pada calon istrinya dalam dua minggu ke depan ini.

Rose mengedik. "Sejauh ini aku tak memiliki apa-apa untuk kutuntut darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu bahwa kau tak akan menikahi wanita yang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja lalu melahirkan anak sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin Cosa Nostra untuk menggantikan kakekku. Aku akan sama berkuasanya denganmu dan jangan pernah memerintahku di depan khalayak ramai."

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan kau berubah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Potensi di dirimu terlalu sayang jika hanya mengurus masalah dapur dan ranjangku," balas Scorpius.

"Tapi aku tetap pemimpinmu," tambah Scorp.

"Dapat dinegosiasikan."

"Tak ada negosiasi untuk hal ini," tandas Scorp.

"Kau belum tahu sejago apa aku dalam bernegosiasi. Terutama dengan pria."

Seringaian muncul di wajah Rose yang membuat Scorp menahan napasnya sejenak. Bagaimana wanita ini dapat melakukan gestur seperti itu dan terlihat begitu sangat seksi serta menggiurkan? Ditambah dengan bagaimana Rose mengubah posisi kakinya yang menyilang sehingga membuat rok hitamnya sedikit tersingkap membuat Scorp ingin segera keluar dari ruang ini untuk mencari udara segar.

Rose menatap Scorp lalu sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau kenapa?"

Scorp menggeleng dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan dirinya yang normal di hadapan wanita ini. "Hanya memikirkan satu dan lain hal."

Seakan tak peduli dengan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Rose bangkit dari sofa itu lalu berjalan ke jendela suite ini. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Sentuhan khas pria sangat kental di rungan ini. Dominasi warna biru tua dan putih tampak di hampir setiap dinding dan furniture suite ini. Rose berpikir bahwa ia akan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi oleh perak serta emas dan hijau zamrud khas para Slytherin dan keluarga Malfoy, tapi tidak pada nyantanya. Suite ini terkesan minimalis namun tetap terasa sangat elegan dan mewah.

"Apakah setelah menikah kita akan tinggal disini?" tanya Rose yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu balkon itu.

Scorp mengangguk. "Kau tak memiliki mansion atau manor sendiri?"

Kali ini Scorp menggeleng. "Setiap King dari klan Malfoy akan menempati manor ini dengan istri serta anak dan semua keluarganya."

Rose bersedekap di ambang pintu itu. "Jadi, maksudmu kita akan tinggal disini bersama adik dan ayahmu dan semua orang yang kau anggap keluarga?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Scorp mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari calon isirinya itu. Rose menghela napasnya. _"Damn a happy family,"_ umpat Rose dalam hati.

Sejak kematian Ron dan Luna – orang tua angkatnya ia resmi kembali ke keluarga Allegri dan menetap di sebuah mansion di New York. Hanya Marizio, Hugo dan dirinya. Hugo yang lumpuh dari pinggang hingga kaki tak mampu banyak untuk menemaninya. Hampir setiap hari selama masa kecilnya, Rose hanya berlatih dan terus berlatih dalam hal bela diri . Dan saat remaja, ia dan Lorenzo mulai dibawa dari satu klien ke klien lain untuk melihat bagaimana cara kerja Cosa Nostra. Kehangatan keluarga tak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Scorp yang melihatnya sepeti hilang dari dunia nyata.

Rose menggeleng. "Hanya sedang berpikir satu dan lain hal," balas Rose dengan sedikit senyuman di ujung bibirnya yang membuat Scorp menyeringai.

000

Rhaella memacu Ares, kuda cokelatnya di lapangan belakang manor ini. Dia sangat menyukai sensasi saat udara bergerak menerpa setiap sisi wajahnya. Rasanya begitu lepas dan bebas. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia bersama Ares, mulai dari mengujunginya di kandang sampai menungganginya. Dari hanya membawanya berjalan santai hingga memacunya sekencang yang dapat ia lakukan. Bukan sebuah rahasia jika Rhaella menyukai kuda. Bahkan saat ia belum dapat merapalkan sebuah sihir dengan tongkatnya ia sudah dapat memacu kudanya dengan cara yang sangat profesional.

Suara derap langkah dari kuda lain mendekat ke arahnya dan ia berbalik untuk melihat kuda hitam dan pemiliknya yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Dan seperti mandatori wajib saat melihat sosok itu, senyum Rhaella mengembang.

"Kau sudah kembali," ujarnya.

"Aku harap kau tak terlalu merindukanku, _milaya_ ," balas Ballard.

Rhaella terkekeh. "Ini sudah hampir tiga hari tentu aku merindukanmu," jawab Rhaella yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ballard.

"Kau mau berlomba sore ini?" tanya Ballard.

Rhaella hanya berpura-pura terkejut. "Jika kau kalah, kau harus membawaku berlibur, Liam."

Sebelum Ballard dapat menjawabnya, Rhaella sudah menghentak kudanya dan Ares berlari secepat kilat. Rhaella menatap Ballard sesaat dari bahunya. Pria itu hanya tesenyum lalu mengejar kuda di hadapanya itu.

Hampir dari setengah jam mereka berkuda. Dari lapangan di manor ini sampai ke sisi pekarangan di sekitar manor dan akhirnya kembali ke lapangan itu lagi. Senyum masih mengembang di wajah Rhaella begitupula dengan Ballard yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. "Kau kalah," ujar Rhella yang turun dari Ares lalu perlahan menuntunnya kembali ke kandang.

"Aku mengalah," kekeh Ballard.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membawaku berlibur."

Senyum di wajah Ballard lenyap seketika dan Rhaella tahu apa penyebabnya, namun ia tak mau mengucapkannya. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi isu lama dalam hubungan yang sudah mereka bangun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ini. Rhaella hanya diam dan membawa Ares ke dalam kandangnya begitupula dengan Ballard yang baru saja keluar dari kandang setelah memasukan Grace – kuda hitamnya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan kandang kedua hewan peliharaan itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak dapat melakukannya. Aku tak dapat semudah itu pergi berdua denganmu dengan resiko orang-orang memergoki kita," ujar Ballard tanpa menatap kekasihnya itu.

Ia masih menatap Grace dan Ares di kandang mereka secara bergantian. Rhaella menghela napanya yang semua orang katakan sangat mirip dengan ibunya. "Mau sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini, Liam."

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut wanita berambut cokelat itu, namun lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan bagi Ballard. "Kau tahu masalah ini sejak awal, Rhaella" balas Ballard lembut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita ini menghela napas. "Jika hal ini karena ayahku, ayo kita bicara dengannya. Kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu, Liam. Ayahku akan menyetujui apapun yang menjadi pilihanku. Terlebih lagi dia menyayangimu," balas Rhaella yang menatap lekat pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan hanya masalah ayahmu, tapi apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentangmu, tentang hubungan kita."

Kening Rhaella mengerut. "Jika hal ini adalah masalah perbedaan usia kita yang jauh, demi Merlin aku tak peduli, Liam. Ada begitu banyak pasangan di luar sana yang memiliki perbedaan usia yg jauh dari kita. Untuk ukuran pria berusia 40 tahunan sepertimu, kau masih tampak seperti pria di awal usia 30 tahunnya."

Ballard tak sengaja terkekeh melihat Rhaella yang tengah mengomel dan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Jangan tertawa," tandas Rhaella.

Ballard langsung mengatupkan giginya dan ia menarik Rhaella untuk menciumnya sesaat. Ia melepaskannya sebelum orang lain dapat memergoki mereka. Ballard mengambil tangan dari wanita itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau dapat menciumku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat bebas tanpa takut seseorang memergoki kita."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Suatu saat. Aku akan meminta izin secara langsung pada Paxan untuk dapat bersamamu."

Rhaella mengangguk. Senyumnya juga mengembang, terutama saat pria yang dicintainya ini memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Paxan, yang dalam bahasa Russia _berarti godfather. "Don't give up on us, milaya,"_ ucap Ballard.

 _"I've never give up on us. I've never give up on you, Liam Ballard."_

Suara derap langkah di belakang mereka membuat Ballard melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Sir," sapa sebuah suara.

Ballard berbalik dan menatap salah seorang anak buahnya. Anak buahnya seakan ragu untuk berbicara. Sebuah perkamen berada di tangannya. Ia memandang Rhaella lalu Ballard secara bergantian. "Bicaralah. Kau dapat mengatakannya di hadapan Miss Rhaella."

Pria yang masih berusia di awal dua puluhan itu menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Ballard. "Kami sudah menemukan otak dari kejadian yang menimpa Boss dengan Miss Allegri kemarin."

000

"Aku mau _walk-in closet_ tersendiri di suite ini."

Scorp mengangguk

"Aku juga ingin memilih gaun pernikahanku sendiri."

Scorp mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan menentukan bagaimana pesta pertunangan kita dan hari pernikahannya."

Kembali Scorp megangguk. Melihat gestur yang ditunjukkan Scorp, Rose berkacak pinggang di ruang tengah suite itu. "Untuk ukuran pria yang dijuluki The Ice Man dan calon King dari sebuah organisasi rahasia mematikan ini kau sangat mudah kuatur, Scorpius."

Scorp menyeringai lalu menggeleng. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuangkan wine ke gelasnya. Ia memberikan salah satu gelas itu pada Rose. "Dan untuk ukuran wanita yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, kau tampak terlalu sibuk mengurusi pesta pernikahan ini serta pernak-perniknya."

Rose terdiam mendengar komentar Scorp tadi. "Masalah aku sangat mudah diatur, kau belum mengenal diriku, Rosabelle. Aku tak akan membuang energi untuk berdebat denganmu tentang masalah remeh seperti ini."

"Remeh?" tanya Rosabelle tak percaya.

Scorp kembali menyeringai lalu menyesap wine di tangannya. "Dibalik semua tindakanmu dan cara bicaramu yang dingin kau ternyata adalah wanita lemah dan romantis, Rosabelle."

Kali ini Rosabelle yang menyeringai lalu menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati Scorpius. Mata mereka saling tatap dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Rose baru sadar betapa jernih iris kelabu dari calon suaminya ini. Rose memegang pipi pria itu lalu tersenyum tipis seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah lulusan English Literature di Harvard. Tentu aku romantis, tapi apakah aku lemah?"

Ucapan Rose tertahan begitupula dengan napas Scorp yang ikut tercekat. Tangan lembut wanita itu masih terus membelai wajah Scorp dengan senyum tipis dan mata kelam yang menatapnya sangat intens. Seketika tangan Rose yang sedari tadi berada lembut di wajah Scorp berhenti lalu menampar pipi itu dengan sangat keras. "Kau juga belum mengenalku, Scorpius," ujar Rose dengan suara _husky_ -nya.

Tamparan itu membuatnya terkejut dan refleks menangkap tangan Rose. Dengan dipacu oleh adrenaline dan hormon testosterone-nya ia mendorong Rose ke dinding kaca balkon ini. Dengan cekatan pula ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitupula dengan Rose. Tongkat sihir Rose sudah berada di leher Scorp dan begitupula dengan tongkat Scorp yang sudah berada di bawah dagu wanita ini. "Kau..," ucapan Scorp tertahan.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin sekali merapalkan mantra dan mencabik wanita di hadapannya dan sebagian dirinya juga ingin sekali melumat bibir merah wanita yang akan segera menjadi istrinya ini dan membenamkan diri di dalamnya sampai ia berteriak ampun padanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa tubuhnya dapat bekerja secara antagonis seperti ini.

"Kau mau membunuhku lalu menciptakan perang antara The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra yang seharusnya tak terjadi?" bisik Rose dengan napas yang juga tercekat akibat tubuh serta tongkat Scorp yang seakan membloknya.

Perlahan Scorp melepaskan dirinya lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Rose. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Miss Allegri."

Belum sempat Rose menjawab suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu suite ini lalu Ballard dan Rhaella muncul dari baliknya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu, Scorp?" tanya Ballard.

Scorp memegang pipinya yang kembali terasa perih akibat tamparan maha dahsyat dari Rose tadi. Mata Ballard beralih pada Rose yang mengedik. "Dia melakukan hal ini padamu?" tanya Rhaella.

"Ada apa Ballard?" tanya Scorp.

Seakan tak memedulikan ucapan kakaknya, Rhaella maju dan mendekati Scorp. "Kau menampar Scorp?" tanya Rhaella yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Rose.

"Wow ini rekor baru," balas Rhaella.

"Apakah belum ada wanita yang menamparnya?" tanya Rose penasaran.

Rhaella dan Ballard menggeleng. " _Great_. Aku akan sesering mungkin menamparmu, Scorpius."

Scorp hanya diam dan kembali memandang Ballard. "Ada apa?"

"Pelaku yang menyerang kalian sore itu sudah ditemukan."

Scrop dan Rose saling bertukar pandang. "The Bratva?" tanya Scorp cepat yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ballard.

Ia menyerahkan perkamen yang berisi foto di tangannya kepada Scorp. "Kau tahu dia?" tanya Ballard pada Scorp setelah ia melihat foto itu.

 _Holy shit!_

Tentu Scorp ingat orang itu. Dia adalah ayah dari anak lelaki yang di bunuhnya di hotel di Moscow bersama Albus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tak tahu bahwa pria tua busuk itu menyimpanan dendam padanya. Pastinya ia telah mengikuti gerak-gerik serta perkembangan berita tentang Scorpius sehingga ia dapat menyerangnya sore itu.

"Dia adalah Mikael Orlov, ayah dari anak lelaki yang kubunuh beberapa bulan lalu di Moscow," jawab Scorpius tenang.

"Jadi serangan ini bukan permulaan dari pernikahanku dengan kau?" tanya Rose yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Siapkan jet sihir kita. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya malam ini juga."

"Tentu," balas Ballard sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghubungi Albus dan Niklaus untuk malam ini. Kita akan pergi berempat malam ini."

"Berlima."

Semua mata tertuju pada Rose, sementara wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia menatap Scorpius dengan alisnya yang mengerut. "Dia juga mencoba membunuhku, kau sudah lupa akan hal itu," ujar Rose.

Scorp menggeleng. "Kau tetaplah disini. Biarkan aku yang membereskannya."

Kali ini Rose yang menggeleng. "Saat kita menikah nanti, semua musuhmu adalah musuhku dan begitupula sebaliknya. Mari kita latihan dengan hal yang paling mudah terlebih dahulu," ujar Rose.

Ketiga pasang mata lainnya masih menatap terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita ini. "Lagipula dia menghancurkan makan siang kita. Aku harus melihat sendiri bagaimana ia meregang nyawa."

Scrop menghela napas. "Terserah padamu. Tetapi, aku tak mau kedua orangmu yang menunggu di luar sana ikut. Kau belum resmi menjadi bagian keluarga ini, Miss Allegri."

"Tentu, Mister Malfoy. Aku akan mengistirahatkan mereka sejenak," balas Rose

Tetiba saja Rhaella bertepuk tangan. Scorp memandang curiga pada adik perempuan satu-satunya ini. "Aku suka wanita ini, _brother_. Kau tak salah pilih ternyata," kekehnya persis yang dilakukan Rhaegar lalu.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke suite-ku," ujar Rhealla sebelum Scorp menyemprotnya.

Kekehan masih berada di suaranya sampai akhirnya Scorp membuka suara. "Kenapa kau dan Ballard dapat datang secara bersamaan?"

Langkah Rhaella dan Ballard terhenti otomatis secara bersamaan. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan tampak jelas bahwa raut panik tampak dari wajah Rhaella. Wanita ini sama sekali payah dalam urusan bohong membohongi. "Aku bertemu dengannya di kandang kuda lalu bergegas kesini setelah mendapat info ini," jawab Ballard.

"Kita akan bertemu di landasan satu jam lagi?" tanya Ballard lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Scorp mengangguk. Saat mereka keluar kening Rose kembali mengerut. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Scorp yang akan menghubungi Albus dan Niklaus untuk misi ini.

"Adikmu dengan Ballard menjalin hubungan?"

Kali ini kening Scorp yang mengerut. "Tak mungkin. Ballard sudah seperti anak bagi ayahku. Hal itu tidak mungkin."

Rose hanya mengedik dan diam di tempatnya. "Kau mengatakan akan ikut dalam misi ini. Cepat persenjatai dirimu."

Bukannya menyahut ia justru berjalan mendekati Scorp. "Pertama, aku Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri. Aku tak mungkin keluar dari mansionku tanpa dipersenjatai," ujar Rose lalu mengambil tangan Scorp lalu meletakkanya di paha wanita itu.

Pria itu sedikit menelan ludahnya saat ia merasakan pistol di balik rok hitam yang dikenakannya. Dan ia semakin menahan napasnya saat harum wanita inilah yang menjadi fokus utama penciumannya. "Dan yang kedua. Jangan pernah memerintahku, Scorpius. Aku calon istrimu, bukan pelayan atau anak buahmu."

Scorpius tak menjawabnya. "Sampai jumpa di landasanmu satu jam lagi," ujar Rose yang lalu keluar dari suite ini tanpa berpamitan padanya.

 _"Hell. I'm getting married with bloody evil,"_ ujar Scorp.

000

Tepat satu jam Scorpius dan kedua sahabatnya serta Ballard sudah berada di landasan pribadi jet keluarganya. Mereka menunggu di luar pesawat itu sementara Roman – pilot pribadi keluarga Malfoy tengah mempersiapkan jet itu. Mata keempat pria itu langsung tertuju pada Maseratti yang baru saja memasuki area itu. Sebuah kaki dengan stiletto yang tak pernah lepas darinya keluar dari dalamnya. Rosabelle keluar dari mobil sedan buatan Italy itu dengan sangat anggun dan masih dengan roknya. Bagaimana ia membunuh seseorang dengan rok dan sepatu setinggi itu, pikir Scorp.

Seorang pria keluar dari balik kemudinya lalu mereka saling berhadapaan. Scorpius memerhatikan tingkah dan gerak-gerik kedua manusia itu. Rose tampak santai saat pria itu memegang pundaknya sebelum pria itu memandang Scorpius. Dia mengangguk sesaat lalu kembali ke balik kemudi sedan hitam itu.

 _"Evening, guys,"_ ujar Rose pada keempat pria itu.

Scorpius masih memperhatikan sedan hitam itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangannya, sementara Albus tak dapat menutupi senyum sumeringahnya saat melihat sepupu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya itu. "Rose," ucap Albus yang sontak ingin memeluknya namun dalam sekejap saja wanita itu mundur.

 _"You know, I'm not a hugger, Al,"_ ujar Rose defensive.

Albus terediam sesaat di tempatnya lalu menggeleng dan langsung memeluk wanita itu untuk kemudian melepaskannya setelah mereka bertukar tawa. "Dan kau tahu aku tipe pemberontak, Rose."

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, Rose. Dan kita harus bertemu dalam keadaan tidak normal seperti ini," tambah Al.

Rose tersenyum tipis khas dirinya. "Kita tak mengenal kata normal, Al."

"Ini Niklaus," ujar Albus pada Rose untuk mengenalkan salah satu sahabatnya.

Rose mengangguk. _"You're the sniper,"_ ujar Rose.

 _"And you're our future queen,"_ balas Niklaus.

Mereka saling tersenyum, sementara Scorpius masih memerhatikan sisa-sisa dari kepergian sedan itu. Ia seakan tak berada bersama mereka. Pikirannya melayang kepada fakta siapa sebenarnya pria tadi. Rose tampak nyaman berada di dekatnya. "Siapa pria tadi?" tanya Scorpius tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Kening Rose mengerut, begitupula dengan ketiga pria lainnya di landasan itu. Rose menatap Scorp sebelum senyum itu kembali terpulas di wajahnya. _"Just like you, I have the entourage too."_

Albus dan Niklaus menahan tawa mereka. Scorp yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya memberikan tatapan yang mematikan dan langsung membungkam kelakuan kedua pemuda itu. Sebelum Albus kembali mengolok Scorp, Roman keluar dari jet mereka _. "Ready to take off, Sir,"_ ujarnya.

Ballard langsung masuk ke jet itu begitupula dengan Albus dan Rose yang sekejap bertukar pandang dengan Scorp. Niklaus masih tersenyum jahil lalu menepuk sesaat pundak Scorp. _"You just met her, mate. Don't lose your coolness."_

 _"Shut up, Niklaus,"_ desisnya.

Niklaus hanya terkekeh lalu masuk ke jet itu. Scorpius menghela napas sejenak sebelum bergabung dengan mereka.

000

Moscow, Russia

Alih-alih ber-Apparate, tujuan mereka menggunakan jet sihir ini adalah mengulur waktu dan merencanakan penyerangan ke kediaman Orlov di Moscow itu. Cetak biru dari kediaman itu sudah berada di meja cabin jet ini. Ballard sudah menjelaskan setiap cela dari rumah ini dan sistem pertahanan sihir yang ada disana. Bertahun-tahun di Rusia membuatnya tahu betul seluk beluk penyihir disana. "Kau akan di mobil seperti biasa. Setelah menghancurkan pertahanan sihir mereka kau harus tetap menjaga bahwa tak ada satupun dari tikus itu melarikan diri. Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa," ujar Scorp.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ jawab Al.

"Aku mendengar rumah itu dijaga hampir satu peleton pengawal. Kau harus tembak setiap penjaga yang berada di sekitar rumah itu dan jangan ragu untuk menembak klan Orlov bila kau melihat mereka keluar," kali ini Scorp berbicara pada Niklaus.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ balas Niklaus layaknya Al tadi.

Kini tatapan Scorp beralih pada Ballard. "Dan seperti biasa, Ballard akan masuk bersamaku."

Ballard hanya mengangguk. Dan tatapan Scorp terakhir jatuh pada Rose yang tengah menunggu apa perannya di misi. "Kau ikut bersamaku sampai kau bisa melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana ia meregang nyawa."

Rose tersenyum. _"Great,"_ hanya itu balasannya.

Tepat setengah jam setelah penerbangan dari London menuju Moscow secara sihir mereka mendarat dengan mulus. Sebuah limousine sihir sudah menunggu mereka disana untuk membawa ke kediaman Orlov.

Sesampainya disana semua sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Albus sudah mulai membajak sistem pertahanan sihir mereka, sementara Niklaus sudah berada di salah satu atap menara penjagaan rumah ini. Dengan peredam di ujung pistolnya, satu per satu penjaga itu tumbang. _"Main gate is clear,"_ ucapnya di _earphone_ sihir Ballard, Scorp dan Rose itu.

Gerbang sudah terbuka. Mereka melenggang dengan nyamannya. Ballard memimpin jalan sementara Scorp sudah sangat siaga di belakangnya. "Kau bisa kembali ke limousine jika takut," ucap Scorp pelan saat mereka melewati tubuh-tubuh penjaga yang sudah berhasil dihabisi oleh Niklaus.

Rose menggeleng. "Aku justru takut kau yang terkena serangan jantung dengan apa yang dapat aku lakukan."

Tetiba saja Ballard mulai menembakan amunisinya ke penjaga yang keluar dari rumah itu. Kilatan mulai menyambar dari masing-masing tongkat mereka. Ballard sudah menghilang dari radar pandang Scorp sementara Rose berada di sisi kirinya dengan dua orang yang tengah di hadapinya.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Scorp terkesiap. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat kaki Rose yang terserempet peluru. Ia langsung berlari ke arah calon istrinya itu. Namun seakan tak terjadi apapun Rose kembali bangkit dan mengeluarkan pistol lain dari balik blouse yang ia kenakan.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Dan dua pria di hadapan serta sampingnya yang baru saja akan mencengkramnya terjatuh. _"See I got this, Scorpius."_

Perasaan lega baru saja menjalar di aliran darah Scorp, pupil mata Rose membesar saat menatapnya. "Merunduk," teriak wanita itu.

Refleks Scorpius melakukannya dan dengan satu lemparan sebuah belati menancap di kepala pria yang baru saja hendak merapalkan mantra pada Scorpius. Dengan sedikit terseok di atas stiletto-nya Rose berjalan menghampiri pria itu. Senyuman khasnya mengembang. "1-0, Sir."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Rose melekatkan tangannya di earphone-nya. _"Is all clear?"_ tanyanya pada Ballard.

 _"Clear_. Orlov ada di halaman belakang," balasnya.

Scorpius membiarkan Rose berada di depannya. Darah mengalir dari kakinya yang terserempet peluru tadi, tapi ia tak mau menanyakannya melihat betapa besar harga diri dari wanita itu.

Ballard sudah bersiaga di tempatnya dengan tongkat yang sudah di arahkan ke Orlov. Sementara tikus tua itu sudah berlutut tak berdaya di halaman belakang rumahnya ini. Ia tertangkap oleh Ballard saat akan melarikan diri dari kediamannya sendiri. Keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung mengalir deras di permukaan wajahnya. Rose dan Scorp bergabung bersama mereka.

 _"He's all yours,"_ hanya itu komentar Ballard sebelum menyerahkan pria itu kepada Rose dan Scorp.

Scorp langsung menghunuskan tongkatnya ke arah pria yang bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya itu. "Lama tak berjumpa, Orlov," ujar Scorp yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi merapalkan mantra dari tongkatnya.

Seketika Orlov menggeliat kesakitan dan berteriak sekuat tenaganya. Scorpius hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil sesekali menggerakan tongkatnya untuk menyiksa tikus ini perlahan. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dan Scorp melepaskan pria itu. Rose hanya menjentikan alisnya lalu berjalan ke arah Orlov dengan sedikit terseok. Dia berlutut tepat di hadapan pria yang dipaksa untuk berlutut meski seluruh otot ditubuhnya seakan ingin lepas dari setiap tulangnya. Tongkat Rose sudah berada di pipi Orlov dan senyum khasnya kembali mengembang. _"Hello old man. Mikhael Orlov, right?"_

Orlov tak menjawabnya. Hanya ada darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan napasnya yang terengah tak beraturan. "Aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh calon suamiku padamu, tapi apa yang aku lakukan padamu sehingga kau tega menginterupsi makan siangku, huh?" tanya Rose yang terdengar seperti berbisik di telinganya.

Orlov tetap tak menjawab. "Kau tahu betapa tak sopannya dirimu karena tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" ungkap Rose.

Kembali dengan satu kali jentikan Orlov langsung terjerembab di tanah. Dia kembali kesakitan sampai Rose menghentikan siksaannya. Wanita itu kembali membuat Orlov berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, Rosabelle," ujar Scorp dengan suara rendah nan dinginnya.

"Tapi dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku," jawab Rose.

Scorp menggeleng. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabisinya," balas Scorp.

Giliran Rose yang kali ini menggeleng. "Tak semua orang dapat membaca pikiran seperti para Malfoy," ujar Rose penuh nada sarkastik.

Dia kembali pada Orlov. "Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menyerang kami, Orlov?"

Kali ini Orlov memalingkan wajahnya lalu meludahi wajah Rose _. "Bitch,"_ komentarnya.

Alih-alih mengamuk, Rose bangkit dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan dari kantungnya. "Kau dan kakekmu serta The Sociaty pantas mendapatkan hal lebih buruk dari sekadar balas dendamku."

Dan kali ini tanpa tedenga aling-aling lagi Rose mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak lutut serta pundak kirinya. Scorpius memegang lengan wanita itu untuk menahan tembakannya, sementara Orlov sudah kembali ambruk di tanah. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tahu yang tengah ada di pikirkannya. Mendengarnya dan membiarkan dia meludahimu hanya akan membakar emosimu saja, Rosabelle."

Scorp maju dan menyetuh wajah pria yang secara perlahan tengah meregang nyawanya itu dengan ujung kakinya. "Sore itu aku ingin memaafkan puteramu, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menghargai kemurahan hatiku. Dan sekarang kau ikut menjadi bodoh dengan berpikir dapat membunuhku dengan orang-orangmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya dan memuntahkan peluru tepat di kepala Orlov. Scorp memasukan kembali pistolnya itu dan berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Ballard dan Rose yang masih terbakar emosi. "Lain kali dengarkan kata-kataku dan jangan pernah menginterupsi diriku seperti tadi, Rosabelle."

Namun belum sempat Rose menjawabnya mata Scorp menatap wanita yang terlihat histeris di sisi lain rumah ini. Anak dari Orlov itu mengeluarkan pistolnya ke arah mereka. "Dad!" teriaknya.

Scorp dengan sigap menarik Rose ke sisinya dan dengan satu kali tarikan pelatuk wanita itu tewas tertembus timah panas di jantungnya. Rose masih mengerjap saking terkejutnya. Scorp menyentuh ujung dagu wanita itu dan menatap lekat iris cokelat kelamnya. "1 sama, Miss Allegri."

Ballard mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya lalu berbicara kepada Tukang Ledeng di kota ini dengan bahasa Rusia yang sudah sangat kental ia kuasai. Sementara Rose hanya memerhatikan dua tubuh yang jatuh di halaman belakang rumah ini. Baru saja Scorp hendak pergi meninggalkan halaman itu, matanya menangkap ringisan yang tampak di wajah Rose. "Kau kembali duluan ke mobil, aku akan mengobati Rosabelle terlebih dahulu," ujar Scorp pada Ballard.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, aku dapat mengatasinya," balas Rose dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Tak mau terlalu lama berada di antara calon suami dan istri itu, Ballard pergi dari halaman itu. "Aku harus memulangkanmu tanpa luka sedikitpun, Miss Allegri," ujar Scorp.

Rose menggeleng. "Tapi aku tak butuh pertolonganmu," tandas Rose.

Scorp berjalan ke arah wanita itu lalu menyentuh betis Rose dengan ujung sepatunya. Wanita itu seakan kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan cepat Scorp menangkapnya. Scorp menatap lekat Rose lalu seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Kau butuh bantuan," ujarnya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia mengangkat Rose ke bahunya. "Turunkan aku, _dickhead_!" bentak Rose yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan Scorp.

Lelaki itu hanya terus berjalan sampai mereka kembali ke dalam rumah itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi di dalam sana. Hanya ada tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di lantai serta darah yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Scorp langsung menghempaskan tubuh Rose di sebuah ranjang di salah satu kamar di rumah ini _. "Damn it, dickhead!"_ bentak Rose untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan tak perlu memakan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, Scorp menarik kaki Rose yang tak terluka dan mendudukannya di tepi ranjang itu _. "Shut up dan stay still, Rosabelle_. Kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak darah bila masih saja melawanku," ujar Scorp.

Merasa perlawanannya akan menjadi begitu sia-sia Rose menuruti perkataan Scorp dan diam untuk sesaat di tempatnya. Scorp mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari sakunya dan tanpa permisi menuangkan ramuan itu ke luka Rose. Rasa menggigit darinya membuat Rose sedikit meringis namun tak berteriak atau kesakitan seperti orang lain lakukan. Ekspresinya masih dingin seperti biasanya. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Setelah membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel di tepi luka itu, Scorp mengeluarkan kain perban steril kembali dari sakunya. Sementara Scorp mengobatinya, Rose hanya mampu menatapnya. Tak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tak ada yang pernah mengobatinya atau membantunya membersihkan luka akibat pertempuran yang dilakukannya. Selain ia tak suka orang lain memegang dirinya, ia juga tak mau orang lain melihat lemah dirinya. Tetapi, dengan Scorpius segalanya begitu berbeda. Dia baru mengenal pria ini beberapa hari dan mereka baru bertemu dua kali secara resmi dan dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan Scorpius menyentuh dan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Seakan menemukan kembali kewarasannya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang itu tanpa memedulikan Scorp yang masih melakukan sentuhan terakhir pada perbannya. _"What the fuck, Rosabelle_! Aku sedang merapihkan perbanmu," desis Scorp.

Rose menggeleng dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar ini. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu," tandas Rose.

Scorp bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mendorong Rose ke pintu ganda kamar ini. Dengan cepat ia melucuti semua senjata yang ada di tubuh Rose. Belati, pistol bahkan tongkat sihirnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Kemarahan tampak jelas di mata kelabu Scorp. Seumur hidupnya tak ada yang pernah berani membantah atau membentak dirinya. Dan wanita yang baru dikenalnya seumur jagung ini sudah melakukannya berkali-kali . Scorp mengunci kedua tangan Rose di atas kepalanya. Napas mereka memburu.

"Tak ada yang pernah membantah apalagi membentakku dan aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tak akan melakukan hal itu terutama di depan orang banyak," ujar Scorp yang terdengar seperti berbisik di bibirnya.

Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, Rose mendengus lalu tersenyum. "Jika seperti itu, aku juga akan memastikan bahwa aku akan tetap membentak dan membantahmu."

"Kita seharusnya mendukung satu sama lain, Rosabelle," ujar Scorp dengan suara _husky_ yang dihasilkan oleh mulutnya.

Rose menelan ludah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar suara itu terutama saat jarak mereka semakin dekat seperti saat ini. Helaan napas Scorp seakan membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajah Rose. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram Rose di atas kepalanya, sementara kaki Scorp sudah mengunci kaki Rose sedari tadi agar ia tak mampu menendang apalagi melarikan diri.

 _"Let me go, dickhead,"_ ucap Rose yang terdengar bagai tak berdaya di antara pria ini dan pintu yang seakan menjebaknya.

Scorp menyeringai lalu menggeleng. Ia menatap lekat mata cokelat itu lalu turun ke leher putih nan jenjangnya itu. Rose kembali menarik napas dan menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berderap kencang begitu juga dengan napasnya yang menderu di atas kata normal. Scorp menyadari hal ini dan ia tahu bahwa Rose merasakan efek yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat Rose di dekatnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Rose. _"Never, arrogant bitch."_

Tanpa Rose dapat antisipasi, bibir Scorp sudah berada di bibirnya. Ia melumat habis bibir itu. Rose berusaha melepaskannya sesaat namun menyerah untuk selanjutnya. Scorp melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rose untuk memudahkan wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorpius. Scorp semakin merapatkan jarak mereka dan meletakkan kaki Rose yang terluka ke pinggangnya. Bibir Scorp perlahan turun ke leher Rose yang beberapa hari belakangan ini telah dipikirkannya.

"Ehm," Rose melenguh saat bibir Scorp beralih ke dadanya.

Perlahan Scorp kembali ke bibir Rose dengan napas wanita itu yang masih menderu. Scorp menarik dirinya dari Rose dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Dibelai lembut bibir Rose yang semakin terlihat kemerahan dengan ibu jarinya. Rose masih terengah dengan pikiran yang tak karuan. "Tak ada yang pernah membantahku, Rosabelle," bisik Scorp lalu menurunkan kaki Rose yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

Ia menyeringai saat menatap Rose yang masih terengah. _"See you soon on limousine."_

Baru saja Scorp hendak keluar dari kamar itu, ia menghentikan langkanya. _"2-1, Miss Allegri."_

Rose mengeram karenanya. _"Damn it,"_ umpatnya."

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chapter? Let me know what you think. So don't forget to leave your review, okay? I'm so glad you guys still love my story.**

 **Saya hanya penasaran siapa yang kalian bayangkan untuk tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chaper selanjutnya. Terima kasih:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Sorry for the typos sporadically. Hope you enjoy:)

 **I own nothing, JK Rowsling has!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Berita pernikahanmu sudah tersebar di segala penjuru media, Scorp," ujar Katya pada Scorpius sambil menyesap teh sorenya di salah satu bistro di Kensingston Alley.

Scorpius hanya menatap Katya tanpa berkomentar apapun, karena sesungguhnya tak ada yang perlu dijawab dari pernyataan itu. "Dan kau masih mengajakku keluar untuk meminum teh sore hari seperti ini?" tanya Katya kali ini.

Dan kali ini pria itu mengangguk. "Kau tak takut jika paparazzi menulis hal yang mengada-ada tentang kau?"

Alis Scorpius mengerut. "Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang. Kau sedang berada di daerah ini begitupula dengan diriku. Aku tak melihat letak masalahnya."

Katya tersenyum lalu kembali menyesap teh sorenya. Setelah lebih dari satu bulan London menikmati musim panasnya, akhirnya pagi tadi kota ini kembali diguyur hujan. Awan kelabu masih berarak di langit sana. Matahari hanya mengeluarkan wujudnya sesekali saja. Selagi Katya menikmati teh sorenya dan terlarut dalam pikirannya, Scorpius mulai merasa terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang di bistro itu.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal pria bermata kelabu ini membuat Katya tahu betul bahwa Scorp akan meledak sesaat lagi ketika semakin banyak orang yang mencuri pandang ke meja mereka. "Apa jadwalmu setelah ini?" tanya Katya sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja bundar di hadapannya.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Tak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo kita penthouse-ku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu dan aku tahu kau sudah jengah dengan pandangan orang-orang disini," ujar Katya.

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, mereka bangkit dari kursi itu setelah Scorp meletakkan beberapa galleon di atas meja. Awak media menggila saat melihat Scorp keluar dari bistro itu bersama Katya, bukannya Rosabelle yang dikabarkan segera dinikahinya. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di telinganya, namun ia tak memedulikannya lalu dengan secepat kilat masuk ke dalam sedan hitam sihirnya.

"Tarik napas yang dalam, baby," kekeh Katya saat mereka sudah berada di mobil itu.

Scorpius mendengus sambil memacu mobilnya. "Seandainya aku dapat melepaskan kepala mereka dari tubuhnya. Mereka sangat berisik," ujar Scorp.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di penthouse Katya. Scorp langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa putih itu seperti biasanya. Katya kembali dari dapurnya dan langsung memberikan gelas berisi air dingin kepada pria itu. "Aku mau wine," pinta Scorp.

"Minum air terlebih dahulu," balas Katya yang tak dijawab olehnya.

Katya kembali menghampiri Scorp yang masih berada di sofa itu dengan gelas berisi wine. Scorp menerima gelas itu dengan sukacita. "Enak?" tanya Katya.

Scorp hanya mengangguk. "Kau mampir ke Bordeoux?" tanya Scorp.

Katya mengangguk. "Aku membawakanmu dua botol. Anggap itu kado pertunanganmu esok hari untukmu dan Rosabelle Allegri."

Mendengar ucapan Katya membuat Scorp tersenyum. Pertunangan. Sangat konyol terdengar di telinganya. Tetapi, faktanya besok adalah hari pertunangan dirinya dengan Rose. Ia menghela napas saat menyadarinya. Katya tampak sibuk dengan ponsel sihir di tangannya namun tetiba saja ia menatap Scorp lalu tersenyum. "Istirahatlah sejenak, ada lukisan yang harus aku rampungkan," ucap Katya lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Katya Tarasova bahkan tak perlu bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya, tapi melukis selalu menjadi hal favoritnya untuk menyalurkan hobi serta bakat sekaligus lahan mencari uangnya. Dan ia akan terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun saat ia sudah berada di balik kanvas serta palet di tangannya. Scorp masih menatap wanita itu dari sofanya. Seketika pikirannya jatuh pada Rose. Mereka bagai sosok yang begitu berbeda. Katya terkesan begitu hangat dan semua kosakata tentang kegembiraan begitu cocok disandingkan dengannya. Sementara Rose - _the arrogant bitch_ \- begitulah Scorp memanggilnya terkesan begitu gelap. Bahkan tatapanya yang kelam seakan dapat memadamkan mentari.

Pandangan Scorp bertemu dengan Katya saat ia merenggangkan tubuhnya karena sudah hampir dua jam berada di patio penthouse ini untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisannya yang sudah tertunda saat ia kembali ke Moscow beberapa hari yang lalu. Katya tersenyum sementara Scorp hanya menatapnya. Wanita itu kembali ke pekerjaannya dan matahari sore yang kembali menunjukan wujudnya seakan membanjiri wajah Katya. Tak ada yang dapat membantah kecantikannya termasuk seorang Scorpius Malfoy.

Ponsel Scorp berbunyi dan nama Ballard muncul di layarnya. _"Yes,"_ jawabnya.

"Kita kehilangan jejak Nott lagi," ujarnya dari seberang sana.

Beberapa bulan lalu, Scorpius sudah hampir berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, namun segalanya berujung sia-sia saat misinya bocor dan sampai ke telinga Nott. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Scorpius menginginkan kematian Theodore Nott yang notabene adalah pembunuh dari selalu saja terjadi masalah disaat ia selangkah lagi akan membalaskan dendamnya Seakan-akan alam semesta berkonspirasi membantu Nott untuk lari selamanya dari kejaran dari Scorp.

"Misi kita kembali bocor?" tanya Scorp pada Ballard.

"Dia hanya menghilang begitu saja pagi ini. Aku masih melihat ia masuk ke rumahnya sekitar pukul tiga dini hari tadi dan saat aku datang, dia sudah menghilang begitu saja," jelas Ballard.

Tak ada yang dapat disalahkan dalam masalah kejar mengejar Nott. Scorp tahu betul dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Ia tahu bagaiamana kualitas para anggota The Sociaty termasuk Nott yang besar dan tumbuh bersama ayah dan pamannnya. Menangkapnya tak akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Aku yang akan turun tangan langsung untuk misi selanjutnya."

"Bila itu maumu," balas Ballard.

Saat Scorp mematikan sambungannya, Katya sudah berada di hadapanya. Matanya menatap Scorp penasaran lalu ikut duduk di sisi sofa itu. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Scorp mengedikan bahu. "Selalu ada masalah," balasnya.

Katya tersenyum lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Scorp. "Kau sangat tegang. Hal ini karena masalahmu atau karena besok kau akan bertuanangan dengan Rosabelle Allegri?"

Scorp hanya tersenyum. Katya tahu arti senyuman itu, 'Bersama' dengan Scorpius bertahun-tahun sudah membuat Katya sedikit banyak memahami pria ini. Perlahan Katya mendekat dan meletakkan bibirnya di leher pria itu. Scorp masih diam tak bergerak dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi Katya mengecup bibir Scorp dan melumatnya perlahan. Scorpius meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Katya lalu dengan pasti mendorongya secara lembut. Katya melepaskan bibirnya dari Scorpius dan menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Katya.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Scorp. Dia hanya mengedik. "Aku akan bertunangan besok dan kau turut di undang disana," balas Scorp.

Kening Katya mengerut. "Lalu?"

Sunyi masih melingkupi mereka lalu Katya tertawa renyah. Ia tahu kemana ujung dari pembicaraan ini. "Kau membuatku menyesal karena menolak menikahimu, babe."

Scorp hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu selera humor yang dimiliki Katya. "Jadi, kau akan menjadi pria setia setelah menikah dengan boss mafia dari New York itu?"

Dan Scorp masih tersenyum. "Sayang sekali," tambah Katya.

"Kau menolakku," ujar Scorp.

"Oleh karena itu, aku katakan bahwa sayang sekali," balas Katya sambil terkekeh.

Wanita itu kembali memajukan tubuhnya lalu menangkup wajah Scorp. "Pulanglah. Aku akan lanjut melukis."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok," jawab Katya.

000

"Kau tak harus melakukan hal ini," ucap Edward.

Rose menghela napas sejenak lalu kembali menatap pepohonan yang menjadi pemandangannya sore ini. Dia sudah lelah dengan sifat Edward yang tetiba menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya Edward mengangkat masalah ini dan bukan pertama kali pula Rose menjawab bahwa pernikahan ini adalah tindakan rasional untuk masa depan Cosa Nostra.

"Kau ingin Cosa Nostra jatuh ke klan Scuderi?" tanya Rose di kursi belakang Maseratti ini.

Edward tak menjawab hanya memeriksa pantulan Rose dari kaca spion-nya. "Kau mau terjadi perang saudara antara Cosa Nostra hanya karena perebutan kekuasaan antara Allegri dengan Scuderi. Kita tumbuh di kalangan bahwa lelakilah yang berhak menjadi pemimpin, para tetua tak akan mendukungku jika aku tak menikah dalam waktu dekat, Edward," balas Rose.

"Menikahlah denganku," tandas Edward.

Rose seakan tersedak saat mendengarnya. "Kau hanya seorang Vitiello. Jika kau pewaris utama Malfoy atau Tarasov ceritanya akan berbeda."

Edward diam dan tak mampu menjawab ucapan Rose tadi. Edward Vitiello bukanlah keturunan bangsawan. Sejak turun temurun, keluarga Vitiello hanya menjadi pengikut setia Cosa Nostra dan anggotanya yang loyal. Tetapi, untuk menjadi pendamping dari keturunan Allegri, hal itu bak mimpi di siang bolong.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu," ucap Rose cepat lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar Edward tak dapat mengintip dari spion mobil ini.

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan dari Rose, lelaki itu membanting stirnya lalu menepi di sisi jalan ini. Udara selepas hujan serta mentari senja yang menyambut mereka saat Edward keluar dari balik kemudi. Ia menarik Rose untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Edward melumat bibir penuh Rose. Sesaat ia ingin melawan pria ini, tapi diurungkannya. Alih-alih mengamuk, Rose mengalungkan tangannya di leher Edward dan membalas ciuman itu. Mereka melepaskan satu sama lain karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang mendesak. Edward masih memegang tangan Rose. "Kau tahu aku peduli padamu, Rose."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Rose sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Edward darinya.

"Aku mohon hentikan rencana gila ini," ujar Edward.

Rose menggeleng. "Kau juga tahu bahwa aku peduli padamu. Saat klan Scuderi berhasil menggantikanku karena aku tak jadi menikahi Malfoy, kau dan Lorenzo adalah sasaran utama mereka. Kau akan mati dalam sekejab."

"Kau tahu aku tak lemah," tandas Edward.

"Dan mereka tidak sedikit," jawab Rose tak kalah cepat.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Rose bersandar di kap mesin dari Maseratti miliknya. "Hanya cara ini yang dapat membuatku menjadi Capo bagi kalian. Dan menikahi klan Malfoy adalah tiketku untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orang tua angkatku."

Edward tahu akan hal itu dan kali ini ia tak sanggup membantah perkataan Rose lagi. _"He's jerk. He'll never love you."_

Rose tertawa sarkastik. _"I don't expect him to love me. Love just make you weak, Vitiello."_

 _"And I'm not going to marry him. I'm just getting marry his position, his name and his tittle. The rest of them? Trust me, Vitiello. I don't fucking care,"_ tambah Rose lagi.

Edward mengangguk. "Ayo kembali ke mobil. Kau berhasil merusak Manolo-ku dengan lumpur."

Rose kembali ke mobil itu lalu membuang sepatu ribuan dollarnya begitu saja karena sedikit lumpur yang berada di solnya.

000

The Waldrof Hotel

Sejak pagi tadi, seluruh penjuru hotel sudah disterilkan dari orang-orang yang tak berkepentingan. Malam ini secara resmi Scorpius dan Rosabelle akan bertunangan dan mengumumkannya ke khalayak ramai. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka berdua, pesta pertunangan mereka akan dihelat secara akbar serta mengundang berbagai macam kalangan, sementara pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan secara tertutup. Pemberkatan di gereja lalu makan malam sesuai dengan tradisi The Sociaty. Tak ada kamera dan hanya dihadiri oleh anggota kedua kelompok masing-masing.

Sejak pagi pulalah, Ballard sudah sibuk menyisir hotel ini bahkan dengan radius beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya. Draco Malfoy yang memintanya secara langsung untuk menangani hal ini. Tak banyak orang yang dipercayai oleh pria yang ia panggil Paxan itu. Dan Ballard adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan King dari The Sociaty itu.

"Kau sudah memeriksa daftar tamu yang hadir kembali?" tanya Ballard pada salah seorang anak buahnya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Kali ini Ballard akan memastikan semuanya sendiri, karena terakhir kali ia tak hati-hati dan menganggap mudah hal ini, orang yang disayanginya berakhir dengan kematian. Ia tak mau kejadian pada Hermione Malfoy terjadi di pesta pertunangan Scorpius malam ini.

Langkah Ballard terhenti di lorong hotel ini saat mendengar salah satu anggota The Sociaty menyebut namanya. "Kau lihat tingkahnya? Dia berlagak bak keturunan Malfoy. Memerintah ini dan itu sambil berkeliling hotel dengan sangat congkak."

"Aku dengar ia bisa sangat bebas keluar masuk manor dan memiliki suite-nya sendiri," ujar suara yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat Malfoy dari dirinya. Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga sihir dengan nama baik seperti kita," sahut suara yang lain lagi.

Suara tawa terdengar dari pria yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. "Sejak dulu Draco dan Hermione sudah menganggap dia seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tak heran dia memegang kekuasaan di Novosibirsk sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dan kembali ke London bak keturunan Malfoy yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh keluarganya."

Ballard berjalan ke arah mereka tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya yang diadopsi dari Draco Malfoy. "Ballard," sapa seorang dari mereka yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa The Sociaty memiliki pria-pria bermulut seperti wanita," balas Ballard.

"Kau tersinggung?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Ballard menggeleng. "Tersinggung? Tidak. Terganggu? Sedikit."

Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia menjetikkan tongkatnya dan salah satu dari mereka terpental. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mundur perlahan. Ballard semakin mendekat ke arah mereka dan menarik pria yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya lalu memelintir tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur.

"Aku rasa kalian cukup mengenalku beberapa tahun terakhir ini bukan? Jangan bermain-main denganku," ujar Ballard.

Lee Carrow meludah dan menatap Ballard penuh kebencian. "Kau hanya sampah yang tak sengaja dipungut Malfoy."

Ballard tak sanggup lagi meredam amarahnya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejab mata cucu dari Alecto Carrow itu kembali terangkat lalu terbanting ke lantai dengan mudahnya. Suara menjerit terdengar seketika. Ballard masih bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Ballard," ujar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Paxan," ujarnya.

Raut terkejut tampak di wajahnya saat melihat sosok wanita yang berada di belakang Draco Malfoy. Rhaella tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Ballard namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Rhaella tahu siapa Ballard dan apa yang dikerjakannya saat tak bersamanya, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu sedang terbakar amarah.

"Sir," ujar pria-pria itu saat Draco berjalan mendekati mereka.

Draco hanya melirik Lee Carrow dan teman-temannya dengan ujung penglihatannya. "Jangan berbuat onar di pesta pertunangan anakku."

"Maaf, Sir," ujar salah satu mereka dengan nada begitu menjilat.

Kini Draco menatap Ballard untuk kemudian membuka mulutnya _. "Words with me now,"_ ujarnya.

 _"Aye, Sir."_

Rhaella baru saja akan bergabung dengan mereka, tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Men's talk, darling."_

Rhaella memasang wajah kesal. _"Aye, Sir,"_ balas puteri semata wayangnya yang menjiplak persis seperti Ballard.

Senyum tersungging di sudut bibir Ballard saat kekasihnya itu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Draco dan Ballard masuk ke salah satu suite hotel ini. Matahari senja masih menampakkan wujudnya saat mereka berada disana. "Duduklah," ujar Draco yang langsung berada di mini bar ruangan ini.

Ballard mengambil tempat di _single sofa_ di _living room_ dari suite ini. "Aku tak marah jika itu yang kau takutkan, son. Aku hanya tak suka saat kau kehilangan kendali," ujar Draco yang memberikan gelas berisi whisky pada Ballard lalu duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Paxan."

"Kau bisa membunuh mereka di luar sana, tapi jangan di sekitarku. Aku tak mau terkesan membelamu walau itu memang benar adanya," balas Draco lalu menyesap whiskynya.

Ballard tak menjawab ucapan Draco karena memang dirasa tak perlu baginya. Semua yang diucapkan Draco benar adanya. Paxan-nya itu tak akan peduli jika Ballard membunuh pria-pria tadi. Meski kesalahan ada pada Ballard, Draco Malfoy pasti tetap membelanya. Disesapnya kembali gelas berisi whisky yang diberikan oleh Paxan tadi lalu memejamkan matanya kemudian menyandarkan diri di sofa itu.

"Kau masih sibuk dengan masalah komisioner di Yorkshire bersama Rhaegar?" tanya Draco.

Ballard menggeleng. "Mereka sudah mengerti siapa kita."

Draco mengangguk. Jeda terlalu lama di antara mereka sampai Ballard membuka suaranya. "Apakah kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini padaku?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Setelah pernikahan Scorpius, kau juga harus menikah."

Ballard yang baru saja hendak kembali menyesap whisky yang hampir habis itu tersedak seketika. Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

Ia mengangguk secepatnya lalu menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dari kantung jasnya. "Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Ballard yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir beberapa hari yang lalu," balas pria yang dipanggil Paxan olehnya itu dengan santai.

"Aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Ballard berusaha mengakhiri percakapannya ini.

Draco menggeleng. "Kau memiliki banyak kekayaan serta reputasi. Semua itu harus kau wariskan suatu hari nanti, Liam. Lagipula usiamu sudah lebih dari sekadar matang."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Ballard lalu ia bangkit untuk menuangkan whisky untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Paxan akan mengangkat masalah ini. Dan cepat atau lambat pulalah ia tak dapat mengelak. "Jika ini masalah wanita, aku dapat mencarikannya untukmu," ujar Draco santai.

"Paxan," ucap Ballard.

"Atau kau sudah memiliki calon sendiri?" tanya Draco.

"Paxan," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ballard dengan begitu putus asa.

Draco menerima gelas whisky yang sudah kembali terisi oleh Ballard tadi. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan? Lamar dan ajak ia untuk menemuiku. Kita akan mengatur pernikahanmu secepatnya."

Ballard tahu bahwa ia tak dapat membantah perkataan Draco Malfoy. Tetapi, membawa Rhaella sebagai calon istrinya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Dia tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Paxan-nya itu jika tahu bahwa ia sudah tidur dengan puteri semata wayangnya itu. "Aku menyesal mengajarimu occlumency karena aku tak dapat menembus pikiranmu saat ini," ujar Draco lagi.

Dan Ballard bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia pasti sudah dibunuh Malfoy sedari dulu jika pria itu berhasil masuk ke pikirannya. "Bagaimana bila kau tak menyetujui pilihanku?" tanya Ballard.

Kening Draco Malfoy mengerut. "Aku menikahi Hermione bepuluh tahun lalu, Liam. Aku akan menyetujui apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu."

Draco bangkit dari duduknya. "Pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Dan aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya."

Paxan menepuk bahunya lalu keluar dari suite dan meninggalkan kegalauan di hati Ballard.

000

Langit terlalu cerah hari ini hingga matahari senja baru tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Scorpius baru saja menginjakan kakinya di The Waldrof saat melihat Rhaegar tengah menuruni tangga utama di lobby hotel ini. _"Brother,"_ sapa si bungsu yang sudah terlihat rapih dengan _suit and tie_ -nya.

Scorp hanya mengangguk. "Kau terlambat," kata Rhaegar saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

Scorp hanya tersenyum. "Malfoys tak pernah terlambat. Mereka yang datang terlalu cepat."

Rhaegar tertawa mendengarnya. Jargon yang digaungkan oleh ayahnya akan berlaku sepanjang masa. "Kau darimana?" tanya adiknya lagi.

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutangani sebelum kita berpesta malam ini," balas Scorp denhan mudah.

Rhaegar hanya mengangguk. "Kau sebaiknya menemui Rosabelle sekarang. Wajah cantik bak bidadarinya sedaritadi berubah bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa," jelas Rhaegar.

Kening Scorp mengerut. "Kau sebaiknya menemui calon kakak iparku itu sebelum dia mengutuk semua makhluk yang bergerak di sekitarnya."

Scorpius hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Pria itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan adiknya dengan satu tangan berada di kantungnya. "Rosabelle berada di suite-nya," ujar Rhaegar sedikit berteriak.

Scorpius tak memedulikannya dan menaiki undakan tangga itu untuk menuju suite calon istrinya itu. Tanpa mengetuk atau memberi tanda kedatangannya, Scorp masuk ke suite yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi hotel ini. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling pula Rosabelle menghantamnya dengan satu bogem mentah hingga ia terjatuh. _"What the fuck, Rosabelle!"_ teriak Scorp yang tersungkur di lantai suite ini.

Belum sempat pria itu bangkit, Rose sudah menendang kakinya lalu duduk di perutnya. Sebuah belati sudah nyaman berada di leher Scorpius. "Ada apa Rosabelle?" tanya Scorp tenang meski dengan belati yang setiap saat dapat memotong nadinya.

Rosabelle menghembuskan napasnya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh menghalangi pandangannya. "Aku kira kita sudah sepakat untuk menganggap pernikahan ini adalah hal yang serius."

Scorp diam masih tak tahu kemana arah percakapan ini. Dengan mantra non-verbal yang dirapalkan Rose, sebuah surat kabar berita hiburan sihir jatuh tepat di samping Scorp yang masih tak dapat bergerak ini. Halaman utamanya memampang dengan jelas bagaimana Scorpius dan Katya keluar dari bistro tempat mereka meminum teh sorenya kemarin. Berita itu mengungkapkan bahwa Scorp masih menjalin hubungan dengan Katya meski sudah merencanakan pertunangannya dengan Rose hari ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Scorpius?" tanya Rose dengan belati yang masih berada di leher calon suaminya itu.

"Aku kira kau tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu peduli," balas Scorp masih setenang aliran sungai Amazon.

Rosabelle mendengus. "Kau sakit jiwa? Tentu aku peduli dan aku perlu tahu," desis wanita itu.

Scorpius menyeringai meski dengan kondisi hidung yang patah dan berdarah akibat hantaman dari Rose tadi. "Kau cemburu, huh?" tanya Scorp.

Rose menggeleng. "Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan khalayak ramai, little Malfoy," balas Rose.

"Aku pikir kau hanya akan menikahi jabatan serta nama keluargaku, tapi ternyata hal itu salah. Bukan begitu Miss Allegri?"

Rose mendengus lalu melepaskan belati itu dari leher Scorp, namun untuk sekali lagi ia memberi tonjokan ke wajah Scorp yang semakin membuat darah mengalir deras dari sana. "Berhenti memukulku," desis Scorp yang berhasil memelintir tangan Rose saat ia akan kembali menghantam Scorp.

"Dan keluar dari pikiranku sekarang. Jangan pernah berani membaca pikiranku, Scorpius. Aku akan membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka jika kau berani melakukan hal itu lagi."

Scorp melepaskan pelintirannya dari Rose dan berjalan ke arah cermin di suite ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terkejut betapa berantakan wajahnya oleh perlakuan Rose tadi. _"You're crazy bitch,"_ ucap Scorpius.

Tanpa memedulikan Rose ia berjalan ke arah mini bar untuk mengambil alkohol apapun yang tersedia untuk membersihkan luka di hidungnya. Brandy menjadi pilihannya dan ia mulai membasuh hidungnya yang patah. Baru saja ia hendak kembali mengulang kegiatannya Rose sudah mengambil alih handuk itu. Tatapan dingin dilemparkan oleh Scorp. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Scorp.

"Membersihkan lukamu, dickhead," balas Rose enteng lalu membasuh luka itu kembali.

Scorp tak menjawabnya dan membiarkan wanita ini mengambil alih pekerjaan ini. "Hidungmu patah," Rose berkomentar.

"Yeah. Terima kasih padamu."

Rose mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mengarahkannya kepada Scorp. "Akan sedikit ngilu. Kau sudah tahu bukan?" ungkap Rose yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

Dengan satu jentikan dan mantra non-verbal dari Rose dan sebuah suara pergerakan tulang yang keluar dari arah tulang rawan hidung Scorpius, wajah pria itu sudah kembali kepada semula. Rose kembali membasahi handuk lain dengan air lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar wajah pria yang masih menatapnya intens itu. "Jangan metapku seperti itu," tandas Rose yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Seperti apa?" tantang Scorpius.

Ia membalas tatapan itu. "Seperti aku adalah buruanmu," tandas Rose.

Scorp memegang pergelangan tangan Rose saat handuk itu hampir selesai membersihkan seluruh wajahnya. "Apakah kehidupan pernikahan kita akan seperti ini? Kau terluka aku akan merawatmu dan begitupula sebaliknya," ujar Scorpius.

Rose hanya menghela napasnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

 _"Brother?"_

Rhaegar berhenti di ambang pintu suite ini. Tatapannya tertumpu pada kemeja kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya yang penuh bercak darah lalu berhenti pada ruas-ruas jari Rose yang tengah berada di wajah Scorp yang juga terlihat memar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Biasakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, Rhaegar Kraver," ujar Scorpius yang melepaskan pegangannya pada Rose.

Kening Rhegar mengerut lalu berbalik untuk menatap pintu ganda di belakangnya. "Apa yang perlu kuketuk bila pintu itu tak tertutup rapat."

Rhaegar kembali menatap pasangan yang beberapa saat lagi akan meresmikan hubungannya di depan banyak orang itu. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Rhaegar.

Belum sempat Scorpius atau Rosabelle menjawabnya, mata Rhaegar kembali membelalak saat melihat perubahan pada hidung kakaknya. Bagi orang awam mungkin hidung Scorp akan terlihat normal saja, tapi bagi orang-orang seperti mereka perubahan yang terjadi akan sangat mudah disadari. _"Holy shit, Scorp!_ Hidungmu patah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Rosabelle yang melakukannya?" tambahnya lagi sambil menatap ruas jari Rose yang masih terlihat membiru.

 _"Shut up, Rhaegar,"_ ucap Scorp yang kontan membuat adiknyai itu menutup mulutnya.

Rose dan Scorp hanya saling bertukar pandang lalu ia bangkit dari sisi cermin itu. "Sampai jumpa di pesta," ujar Scorp santai sambil berlalu.

Sementara Rhaegar masih menatap Rose tak percaya. "Aku kira Rhaella berhalusinasi, tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku mendengar kau menampar kakakku beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang kau mematahkan hidungnya dan ia tak melakukan apapun kepadamu, Rosabelle. Kau luar biasa," Rhaegar menyerocos.

Rose mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya seperti itu termasuk aku dan Rhaella, karena semua orang tahu apa akibatnya. Mereka mati, Rosabelle Allegri. Dan lihat dirimu sekarang? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak melukaimu. Kau luar biasa."

Rosabelle tak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh adik dari calon suaminya itu. Hal yang diketahuinya adalah ia sudah hampir terlambat bila Rhaegar tak segera enyah dari hadapannya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Apa?" tanya Rhaegar seperti ingin memastikan kembali apa yang diucapkan Rose tadi.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga."

Rhaegar menatapnya tak percaya lalu menggelegkan kepala keheranan. "Wow kau sama bossy-nya dengan kakakku. Ini spektakuler."

Rose mendengus lalu menutup pintu itu.

000

Rose memerhatikan tampilannya sekali lagi di hadapan cermin di suite itu. Ia memakai gaun malam bergaya strapless bewarna biru metalik dengan kalung berlian milik keluarga Allegri secara turun temurun. Ditambah degan stiletto hitam dan rambut yang ditata berbentuk messy bun, tak ada yag dapat menggambarkan dirinya selain kata sempurna.

Tok..tok..

Lorenzo menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu sebelum terdiam memandang calon Capo wanita pertama bagi Cosa Nostra ini. "Jangan hanya diam," ucap Rose yang membenarkan letak anting yang digunakannya malam ini.

Lorenzo sedikit berdeham. "Mereka semua sudah siap untukmu."

"Dimana Scorpius?"

"Di ujung lorong ini, tepat di depan suite-nya."

Rose mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terlalu anggun. Dari kejauhan dia sudah dapat melihat pria yang besok malam akan resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Dia berdiri di ujung lorong begitu tampan lengkap dengan _suit and tie_ -nya. "Ayo," ujar Rose saat tiba di hadapannya.

Tatapan Scorp tak dapat lepas dari wanita itu. Mata cokelat tuanya dengan bibirnya semerah mawar ditambah dengan gaun yang digunakannya membuat Scorpius tak dapat berpikir jernih. Dan sekarang wanita ini berdiri hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter darinya, harum tubuhnya menyeruak ke seluruh indera penciuman Scorp. Hal ini dapat membuatnya mati karena menderita. Ia benar-benar butuh udara segar. _Rose's scents is too intoxicating_. "Scorpius," panggil Rose yang membawa Scorp kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

"Yes, Rosabelle."

"Kita sudah ditunggu."

Scorp hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan tangannya pada Rose untuk turun bersama. Lengan Rose sudah bergelayut nyaman di lengan Scorpius saat mereka perlahan menuruni tangga menuju lobby tempat mereka akan press conference sebelum pesta pertunangan mereka di selenggarakan. Status sosial mereka sebagai sosialita serta pengusaha di dua negara baik Inggris dan Amerika membuat mereka harus melakukan hal ini. Kilatan lampu kamera baik secara sihir dan muggle menyambut kehadiran pasangan itu. Hotel ini sengaja mereka gunakan karena sanggup memfasilitasi para penyihir dan muggle. Dapat dipastikan para muggle tak dapat melihat apa yang para penyihir sedang lakukan disini.

 _"I hate this fucking paparazzi,"_ gumam Rose yang dilanjutkan dengan umpatannya dalam bahasa Italy namum senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya

Scorp menatapnya dan terkagum dengan kemampuan akting wanita ini. Bagaimana ia dapat tetap tersenyum dengan semua umpatan yang diucapkannya. Tak hanya itu, wanita ini seperti bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan wanita yang baru saja mematahkan tulag hidungnya beberapa jam lalu.

Akhirnya mereka sudah duduk di kursi press conference ini. Kilatan lampu kamera masih saling berebut untuk mengabadikan momen mereka bersama. Scorp memposisikan dirinya agar tepat di hadapan microphone. "Selamat malam semuanya."

Satu kalimat dari pewaris utama klan Malfoy itu mengundang sejuta cahaya lampu kamera. "Seperti kabar yang sudah beredar dan undangan yang kalian terima, aku ingin mengonfirmasi bahwa berita itu benar adanya. Aku, Scorpius Malfoy dan Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri akan resmi bertunangan malam ini."

Scorp dan Rose saling bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum yang langsung mengundang decak kagum dan terharu dari para pewarta. "Pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan esok hari di gereja keluarga kami dan dilanjutkan dengan makan malam yang hanya mengundang keluarga terdekat kami berdua saja."

Setelah pernyataan itu sesi tanya jawab mulai terjadi. Tentang kapan kami bertemu sampai mengapa pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak. Semuanya dijawab oleh Scorp yang sudah menghapal karangan jawaban ini dari Rhaella.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan, Sir," ujar seorang wartawan.

Scorpius memberikan anggukan padanya. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Katya Tarasova?"

 _Holy shit!_

Scorp memandang Rose dan sangat jelas wanita itu benar-benar kesal saat pertayaan ini muncul. Baru saja hendak dijawab, Rose menggeleng lalu berbisik pada tunangannya itu. "Biar aku saja."

"Scorpius dan Katya Tarasova hanya sebatas teman baik. Tak lebih dari itu. Namun meski pada nyatanya hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar berteman hal itu sudah menjadi masa lalu."

Rose menatap lekat Scorp. "Karena sekarang Scorpius Malfoy sedang menatap masa depannya," ujar Rosabelle dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Dia kembali menatap para awak media. "Dan kalian tengah menatap masa depan dari Scorpius Malfoy."

Kilatan cahaya kembali terlihat. Para awak media itu masih saling bersahutan untuk melempar pertayaan untuk mereka namun Rose sudah bangkit dari tempatnya. "Selamat malam kawan-kawan."

Scorpius mengenggam tangannya. Baru saja mereka hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, ujung ekor dari gaun Rose tersangkut dan ia hampir terjerembab bila Scorp tak langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Awak media tak melepaskan momen ini begitu saja. Mereka berbondong-bondong mengabadikannya, terutama dengan pose mereka yang begitu mesra dan intim. Rose kembali berdiri dengan normal lalu tesenyum pada Scorp. _"Thank you,"_ ujarnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Scorp dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Wartawan menggila dan mereka pergi menuju ballroom tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

000

Ballroom itu dipenuhi oleh anggota The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra serta para tamu undangan lainnya. Bahkan Rose mengundang seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley dan Potter. Karena hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa melihat kembali keluarganya. Semua orang yang sudah mengenal keluarga Malfoy dan Allegri pasti sudah tahu bahwa mereka tak pernah mempublikasikan tempat pernikahan anggota keluarganya termasuk Scorpius dan Rosabelle. Scorp memperhatikan Rose yang sibuk bersosialisasi dengan tamu undangan lain untuk kemudian menemui kakek dan nenek keluarga Wealey serta paman angkatnya – Harry Potter. Sementara di sisi lain, Scorpius memperhatikan Hugo Wealey dan Maurizio Allegri yang tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya dan Ballard.

"Kau tampak sangat pendiam di pesta pertunanganmu sendiri, Scorpius," ujar Rose yang tetiba saja sudah berada di sisinya.

Scorp sedikit tekejut dengan keberadaannya. Dia baru saja melihat wanita itu tengah bersama dengan keluarga asuhnya dalam sekejab saja dia sudah berada di sisinya. "Dan kau tampak seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul."

"Aku muak dengan pesta formal seperti ini," dengus Rose.

Scorp menahan tawanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu persamaan dengan wanita ini. Rose sadar akan Scorp yang sedang menahan tawanya dan ia tersenyum akan hal itu. Rose menyesap champagne di tangannya sambil menatap para tamu yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. "Jangan berpirkir macam-macam tentang ciuman tadi. Semuanya hanya kebutuhan kamera," ucap Rose tetiba saja.

Kening Scorp mengerut, tapi seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Ia juga menyesap champagne yang tadi dibawakan oleh salah satu pelayan di hotel ini. "Aku tak peduli, Rosabelle. Bahkan jika tiba-tiba saja kau bercinta denganku di depan publik aku tak akan peduli. Kau calon istriku, kau ingat hal itu."

Belum sempat Rose menjawab ucapan Scorp, Katya dan kakak lelakinya menghampiri mereka. Rose menghela napas untuk drama yang sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. "Rosabelle, senang akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu denganmu," sapa Aleksei Tarasov, kakak lelaki Katya dan juga pewaris utama Tarasov The Bratva di Moscow.

Scorpius menjetikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Aku dan Tarasov bertemu saat kami di Harvard," jawab Rose cepat.

"Kau tak menceritakan hubungan kita?" Aleksei berpura-pura terkejut dengan hal yang diucapkannya.

Aleksei dan Rose sempat berpacaran saat ia berkuliah di Harvard dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Aleksei yang tengah memiliki 'urusan' disana. Tak ada yang serius, oleh karena itu tak ada yang patut untuk diperbincangkan. "Kalian berkencan? Jadi, dia si gadis Italia yang sempat kau kencani selama lebih satu tahun?" Katya membuka suara pada akhirnya.

Rose menatap tak senang pada wanita ini. Mendengar namanya sudah membuatnya mual dan kini ia harus bertemu secara langsung. Ia tak tahu seberapa besar dirinya ingin muntah dan seberapa besar dirinya ingin menghabisi Katya Tarasova. Bagaimana pria dari masa lalu dan pria untuk masa depannya harus berhubungan dengan wanita ini?

"Aku tak pernah suka mengungkit masa lalu," balas Rose.

Aleksei tersenyum. "Terlalu manis jika diingat?" tanya Aleksei.

"Aku seharusnya tak melepaskanmu, Rosabelle. Mungkin sekarang The Bratva yang akan menjadi aliansimu, bukan The Sociaty."

Scorpius menatap dingin ke arah Aleksei. Sejak dahulu ia tak pernah memiliki hubungan baik dengan pria berambut cokelat keemasan itu. "Bisa kita tak usah membicarakan hal ini? Acara ini adalah pesta pertunangan kami bukan acara reuni kalian."

Katya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Scorpius bak berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, ia tak pernah kehilangan kontrol pada ketenangan dirinya. Tetapi, sekarang ia bertingkah seakan sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran mantan kekasih dari tunangannya. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Scorpius mengalihkannya pada champagne di tangannya.

"Maafkan ketidaknyamanan ini," ujar Katya yang masih menatap Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya mengangguk. "Kami pamit," tambah Katya dan kakak beradik itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan Scorpius dan Rosabelle.

Keduanya langsung menyesap champagne di tangannya hingga kandas. Kenyatan bahwa Scorpius meniduri Katya dan Rose pernah menjalani hubungan dengan Aleksei Tarasov benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat berhubungan dengan kakak beradik itu? "Aku butuh udara segar," ujar Scorpius.

"Begitupula denganku," balas Rose.

000

Pesta pertunangan ini baru berjalan satu jam dan Rosabelle benar-benar sudah muak berada di dalamnya. Ia tak dapat menemukan Lorenzo dan Scopius, sementara Hugo sudah pulang bersama keluarga Weasley malam ini ke kediaman mereka di The Burrow. Para tamu masih ramai di lantai dansa. Bahkan tadi ia sempat melihat kakeknya masih sibuk berbincang dengan Draco Malfoy – calon ayah mertuanya. Rose memutuskan untuk menuju meja bar yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menduduki kursinya dan salah satunya adalah Katya. _What a badluck._

Rose sudah duduk di barstool saat menyadari keberadaan wanita itu dan bartender baru saja memberikannya segelas brendy saat Katya menatapnya. "Rosabelle," ujar Katya.

"Katya," balas Rose.

"Kau tak bersama Scorpius?"

"Ada satu dan lain hal yang harus ia kerjakan," balas Rose.

Katya tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Rose. "Hal itu benar-benar terdengar seperti Scorp. Dia selalu sibuk setiap saat."

Rose menatap Katya dengan tajam. Senyum Katya lenyap saat sadar bahwa Rose menatapnya seakan dia adalah rusa sementara Rose adalah seekor singa. "Aku tak suka kau berbicara seakan kau paling tahu tentang kehidupan tunanganku di depan publik seperti ini."

Katya tersenyum sarkastik. "Walaupun pada nyatanya aku lebih mengenal Scorpius dibandingkan dirimu. Aku mengenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu sementara kau? Hanya dalam hitungan hari, Rosabelle."

Rose menenggak brendy-nya dengan sangat mudah bak cairan itu hanyalah air mineral. "Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu dan terdengar seperti memperebutkan Scorp, Miss Tarasova."

Katya memperhatikan bagaimana cara minum Rose sedari tadi. "Kau tak akan mabuk di pesta pertunanganmu, bukan?"

Dan Rose langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gelas cocktail yang dipesan Katya. Seringaian layaknya Scorp muncul di wajahnya. "Aku bukan gadis manis yang hanya mampu menyesap cocktail."

Darah seakan mendidih di diri Katya dan ia bangkit untuk langsung berhadapan dengan Rose yang masih terlihat begitu santai di kursinya _. "I'm a Russian, alcohol is a part of my life, Rosabelle."_

Rose tersenyum tipis _. "And I'm an Italian, so do I, Miss Tarasova."_

Katya melambaikan tangannya pada bartender dan pria itu menghampiri mereka. "Vodka. Satu botol serta dua sloki."

"Kita lihat siapa yang lemah," tambah Katya.

Rose hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan wanita di hadapannya ini menggila. Mereka terlibat dalam adu minum malam itu. Bergelas-gelas sloki sudah berhasil mereka habiskan. Isi botol vodka itu sudah medekati batasnya. Wajah Katya sudah semerah udang rebus, sementara Rose masih dalam keaadan senormal mungkin. Saat Katya sudah tak mampu menatap lurus ke arah Rose, wanita itu tertawa. "Jangan pernah berani menantangku, Aleksei's little sister. Sebelum aku belajar merapalkan mantra aku sudah belajar menenggak alkohol."

Rose mengambil botol yang dipegang Katya kemudian menenggaknya langsung hingga kandas. Kepalanya sudah lebih dari sekadar pening, tapi ia tak mungkin menunjukkan kelemahannya. Scorpius dan Albus datang menghampiri mereka. "Scorp," ujar Katya saat melihat pria itu menyambangi mereka.

Scorp menatap kedua wanita itu bergantian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Scorp yang terdengar mendesis.

 _"Girls's talk,"_ balas Rose santai yang sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya.

Tetiba saja Katya amburk dan Albus dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Aku tak tahu Katya dapat minum sebanyak ini. Apakah dia sangat berduka karena akan kau tinggal menikah, mate?"

Scorp tak menjawabnya lalu memegang lengan Katya untuk menopangnya. " _Leave her with Albus, Scorpius."_

Scorp menatap amarah di mata kelam Rose. _"She's drunk,"_ balas Scrop.

 _"Leave her or I'll kill her with my own hands,"_ ujar Rose kembali.

Scorp melepaskan tangannya pada Katya sementara Rose bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sedikit gamang namun berhasil di atasinya. Scorpius mengikutinya ke suite. _"Good choice, Scorpius."_

000

 _"What the fuck was that, Rosabelle?"_ teriak Scorp saat mereka sudah berada di suite milik Rose sejak sore ini.

Rose tak memedulikan ucapan Scorpius dan lebih memilih untuk ke toilet untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dan calon suaminya itu. Wanita itu memandang wajahnya di hadapan cermin dan tak ada kurang sedikitpun di pantulan itu. Tak ada lelehan maskara atau lipstick, tubuhnya juga tak berbau alkohol karena vodka tadi. Hal yang tersisa hanyalah pusing di kepalanya akibat tantangan tak masuk akal Katya tadi. Perutnya terasa penuh, tapi alih-alih dan ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya, justru ia ingin segera menyesap wine untuk menetralisir vodka tadi.

Scorpius masih berdiri di depan toilet itu dengan ekespresi yang tak dapat Rose baca. Tatapannya begitu datar dan dingin. "Tak seharusnya kau menerima tantangan itu. Kepalamu sakit, bukan?" komentar Scorpius.

Pria itu mengambil ibuprofen lalu menyerahkannya pada Rose. Ia menggeleng. "Aku butuh wine untuk menetralisir vodka sialan itu," ujar Rose yang langsung mengambil gelas dan botol hijau itu.

Dia membuka lebar pintu balkon suite ini yang membuat udara malam dari luar masuk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Rose berdiri di beranda balkon itu sambil menyesap perlahan hasil fermentasi anggur terbaik di Bordeoux itu. Rose menatap lurus ke perbukitan yang menjadi pemandangan suite ini. Ia merutuki tindakannya tadi. Benar yang dikatakan Scorp tadi, _what the fuck was that, Rose?_ Dia tak pernah semudah itu terpancing emosinya, apalagi dengan wanita cengeng seperti Katya Tarasova itu. Dan kini ia seakan mempermalukan dirinya di depan Albus dan Katya demi seorang Scorpius. Dia baru saja hendak kembali menuangkan wine itu ke dalam gelasnya, tangan Scorp mengambilnya dengan cekatan. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum malam ini, Rosabelle."

Rose mengibaskan tangannya pada Scorp seolah tak peduli. "Jangan mengaturku, Scorpius," balasnya.

"Kapan kau akan mulai akan belajar mematuhiku, Rose?" ucap Scorp dengan suara husky yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

Rose menelan ludahnya walaupun tenggorokannya tak terasa kering saat mendengar Scorp memanggil nama panggilannya. Pria itu selalu memanggilnya Rosabelle dan ia juga tak pernah mengijinkan orang asing memanggilnya dengan sebutan Rose. Terlalu intim dan Rose tak menyukainya. Rose kembali mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Scorp lalu menyesapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat gelas itu di hadapan Scorp.

 _"Anni e bicchieri di vino, nun se contano mai,"_ *ujar Rose (Tahun dan gelas wine adalah hal yang tak perlu diperhitungkan)

Scorp menyeringai saat mendengarnya lalu dengan sigap mengambil kembali gelas wine di tangannya. Pria itu menggeleng dengan seringaian yang masih ada di wajahnya. Tangan Scorp menarik pinggang Rose sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Ia dapat merasakan napas calon istrinya yang menderu dengan kencang itu. "Berhenti membantahku, Rose. Kau tahu aku tak suka akan hal itu."

Rose masih tak menjawabnya. Sisa vodka dan pria di hadapannya adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan akal sehatnya _. "And Rose, you missed one word. That's should be anni, amori e bicchieri di vino, nun se contano mai. Is it correct, contessa?"_ ujar Scorp berbisik di telinga Rose. *(Tahun , kekasih, dan gelas wine adalah hal yang tak perlu diperhitungkan)

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir Scorp menyusuri setiap lekuk leher wanita yang baru saja dipanggil Contessa olehnya perlahan pula setiap sentuhan dari bibir Scorp berhasil membakar jengkal demi jengkal kulit Rose. Tangan Scorp menuruni tubuh wanita itu dan berlabuh di bokongnya. Tanpa melepas sedikitpun bibirnya dari Rose ia meremas bokong itu yang membuat Rose semakin menggila. Dilepaskannya bibir itu lalu menyeringai saat melihat mata Rose dipenuhi dengan hasrat. _"What're you doing, Scorpius?"_ tanya Rose yang masih terengah.

 _"Kissing my fiancee,"_ ujar Scorp kembali menarik Rose ke dalam dekapannya.

Ia membenamkan diri pada Rose. Harum wanita ini dan mulut pedas serta tingkahnya yang semena-mena membuat Scorp ikut gila. Seharusnya ia melepaskan Rose sekarang dan menggantungnya. Alih-alih melakukan hal yang menjadi rencananya sejak semula, Scorp justru semakin jatuh dalam ciuman ini. Saat mendengar lenguhan dari Rose, ia tahu sudah saatnya meningkat permainan. Scorp menyeringai dalam setiap cumbuannya lalu dengan sigap menjambak rambut Rose hingga mereka kembali menatap. Scorp mengenggam rambut merah kecokelatan indah milik tunangannya ini. Rose begitu terkejut hingga tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia hanya terperangah dan terengah. _"Say that you want me, Rose,"_ ujar Scorp dengan suara husky-nya.

Seakan kembali dari surga yang baru saja turun ke bumi itu, Rose berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Scorp pada rambut. _"In your dream, Malfoy,"_ desisnya.

 _"Alright,"_ jawab Scorp yang kembali menarik Rose ke dekapannya dan menciumnya dengan liar.

Suara robekan dari gaun Rose terdengar begitu saja. Kaki wanita itu melemas seakan baru saja berlari secara maraton saat jemari Scorp menelusup ke bagian tersensitif dirinya. Napasnya terengah dan peluh membanjiri dirinya. Saat tangan Rose dengan cekatan menuju reseliting celana tunangannya itu, Scorp menangkapnya. Pria itu memelintir tangan Rose dan mendorong Rose ke pintu balkon. Rose kembali terperangkap antara pintu dengan Scorp di belakang tubuhnya. Deru napas Scorp membanjiri tengkuknya. _"Say that you want me, Rose,"_ ujar Scorp sambil terus memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam Rose.

" _Say it, Rose."_

 _"I want you, Scorp."_

Scorp masih belum mengeluarkan jarinya dan terus memainkannya disana hingga Rose hampir mati lemas. _"I can't hear you, Rose,"_ balas Scorp yang semakin merasa di atas angin.

 _"I fucking want you, Scorpius. Take me now, dickhead."_

Tawa terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Dia membalikkan posisi Rose agar menghadapnya _. "Good girl. For now, obey me, Rose. That's really an easy job to do."_

Rose menatap Scorp dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Tekerjut. Amarah. Dan hasrat.

" _Say that you understand."_

Rose ragu untuk menjawabnya. Scorp membelai wajah Rose dengan begitu lembut. Dan hasrat yang dipikirnya sudah tiada kini kembali lagi. "Katakan atau aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Scorp menunduk dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau begitu basah, Rose."

Rose membelalak terutama saat bibir Scorp menyentuh lehernya yang menjadi terlalu sensitif malam ini. "Scorpius!" pekiknya.

 _"I understand. Yes, I understand."_

Scorpius menyeringai. " _Good, Rose."_

 _"And now I'm gonna take you prorperly. You gonna sceam my name and beg me for more,"_ bisik Scorp lalu menggenggam tangan Rose untuk kembali masuk ke suite itu.

Baru saja Rose akan mengalungkan tangannya di leher tunangannya itu, Scorpius menggeleng lalu duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran sangat besar itu. "Berdiri disana," perintah Scorp pada Rose sambil menunjuk satu titik di hadapannya.

Tanpa suara Rose mematuhi permintaan pria itu. Scorp perlahan membuka jas dan dasi biru metalik yang senada dengan gaun Rose. "Buka bajumu perlahan," perintah Rose lagi.

Wanita itu menatap kesal pada Scorp dan tak percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Karena sesungguhnya ia akan melakukan apa aja agar Scorp menyentuhnya sekarang juga. "Kau mempermainkanku," desis Rose yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Scorpius menggeleng perlahan dengan seringaian yang masih melekat di wajahnya. "Kita akan bersenag-senang, Rose. Sekarang buka bajumu perlahan."

Rose mulai menarik reseliting gaunnya dan secara perlahan membukanya sesuai permintaan Scorp. Pria itu menahan napasnya. Ia tak mengantisipasi dengan apa yang ada di balik gaun itu. Rose mengenakan seperangkat korset dan pakaian dalam hitam yang seakan memprovokasinya. Kini ia hanya berbalut lingerie dan stileto yang bewarna sama dan semakin membuat Scorp menahan napasnya akibat semua hasrat yang ia rasakan. "Kemari."

Rose berjalan ke arah Scorp dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Scop bangkit sambil menatap Rose dengan begitu lekat lalu menggerai rambut Rose dengan satu gerakan tangannya. " _Tomorrow you'll be mine. Your body, your life, your soul are mine. Obey me and I'll give you everything. We're gonna conquer the world. You and me, just like you want,"_ ujar Scorp sambil menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Rose dengan bibirnya.

Mata Rose sudah terpejam dan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Scorp membuat rambut di tubuhnya meremang. Bibir Scorp kembali ke lekukan leher kesukaannya. Tangan pria itu menangkup nyaman wajah wanita yang esok akan resmi menjadi istrinya itu. " _Yes, Scorp."_

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Scorp menarik Rose ke dalam ciumannya. Tangannya sudah menjalari setiap inchi tubuh Rose. Dada, lengan, bokong semuanya. _"You're so wet, contessa."_

Hanya lenguhan yang terdengar dari Rose. Scorp mendorong Rose dan membelakanginya. _"Say you want me again, contessa,"_ ucap Scorp yang masih berusaha menyiksa Rose dengan sentuhannya.

 _"Yes, I want you. I want you so fucking bad, Scorp."_

Dan tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi Scorp memasukinya dari belakang. Mereka bergerak dengan teratur dan seluruh tubuh Rose terasa terbakar. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ia rasakan saat Scorp menyentuhnya. Semuanya terasa membara dan gila, namun Rose menyukai. Scorp mempercepat gerakannya _. "Come, Rose. Scream my name,"_ ujar Scorp.

Rose menggenggam ujung ranjang itu semakin erat. "Scorp!" pekiknya.

 _"Yes, come contessa. Come,"_ balasnya.

Mereka ambruk di tepi ranjang itu tak lama kemudian. Rose masih terengah begitupula dengan Scorp. "Apakah sex denganmu akan terasa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Rose yang bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk sambil mengambil selimut di ranjang itu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita sudah bersama nanti," jawab Scorp.

"Kau dan aku berhubungan sex segila ini dan bersama menaklukan dunia. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan, Scorpius," ujar Rose dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Scrorp ikut bangkit lalu bersila menghadap wanita itu. Ia menyentuh ujung dagu Rose dengan tersenyum tipis seperti yang dilakukan Rose. _"Come voui tu, Rose."_ *(apapun yang kau mau, Rose)

000

 **to be continued**

 **Thank you guys for still appreciate my story. Don't forget to leave your review. I really am eager to know what's on your mind. See you next week. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, JK Rowling has!**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Wedding day_

Rose berdiri di hadapan cermin entah sejak kapan. Ia memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai korset. Alisnya berkerut kemudian dan ia kembali kesal. Ada begitu banyak lebam biru keunguan di sepanjang leher, lengan, dan dadanya. _Fuck you, Scorp_. Ia masih mencari akal untuk menutupinya namun gagal. Ia mencoba mantra penyamar, tapi tak berhasil. Bercak biru itu hanya terlihat samar bukannya menghilang.

 _Damn it, Scorpius_.

Dia mengumpat sedari tadi di setiap helaan napasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pria yang baru dikenalnya seumur jagung itu melakukan hal ini padanya? Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia membiarkan seseorang meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya. Dan baru kali ini pula ia membiarkan seorang pria mengatur hidupnya. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa ia membiarkan Scorp melakukan apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Rose menyentuh lehernya dan bayangan-bayangan tadi malam saat Scorp berada disana kembali terulang. Setiap sentuhannya begitu liar dan tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya oleh Rose. _Scorpius fucking Malfoy_ berhasil membuatnya berteriak untuk meminta lebih.

"Rosabelle," panggil seorang wanita yang membuatnya bukan main terkejutnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu langsung menarik jubah tidur satin di pinggir sofa tepat di samping cerminnya.

"Apakah kalian semua tak pernah diajarkan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruangan seseorang?" tanya Rose kesal.

Kening Rhaella mengerut. "Scorpius, Rhaegar dan kau."

Rhaella tertawa. "Kau benar. Kami tak pernah diajari karena semua ini milik kami. Untuk apa kami meminta izin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang adalah milik kami."

Semanis apapun Rhaella, ia tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Arogansi seperti sudah mengalir di darahnya sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Kau sudah berdandan ternyata. Mari aku bantu menata rambutmu dan mengenakan gaun pengantinmu," ujar Rhaella kembali yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Secara otomatis Rose mundur dan mengangkat tangannya. "Berhenti disitu. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Lagipula aku tak suka seseorang menyentuhku."

Rhaella menghela napas kemudian bersedekap di tempatnya. "Kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu untuk menerimaku di hidupmu. Sekarang duduklah dan aku akan membantumu."

Mata Rose membelalak. Ini gila. Mengapa semua orang sekarang dengan mudah memerintah dan berucap apa yang harus dilakukakannyan dan mana yang baik untuknya. Demi Tuhan. Dia adalah Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri, calon Capo dari New York Cosa Nostra. Tak ada yang pernah dan tak ada yang dapat memerintahnya. Tetapi, keluarga ini seakan meluluhkan hatinya.

"Duduk, Rosabelle. Kita tak punya banyak waktu sebelum acara pemberkatan kalian," ujar Rhaella.

Dengan muka masam Rose duduk di hadapan meja rias dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Rhaella pada rambutnya. Adik perempuan satu-satunya dari Scorp mengambil pengikal rambut dan memulai 'sentuhannya' pada calon kakak iparnya itu. Dia membiarkan rambut Rose tergerai indah. Sangat jarang pengantin yang menggerai rambutnya, tapi menurut Rhaella rambut Rose terlalu indah bila harus tertumpuk lalu menggunung di kepalanya. Terakhir ia memakaikan tiara kecil dengan hamparan berlian bewarna putih dan zamrud khas para Slytherin dan tentunya keluarga Malfoy. "Ini milik ibuku," ujar Rhaella pelan.

Rose menatap wanita yang berusia sama dengannya itu. "Kau tak perlu memakaikan ini padaku. Masih ada banyak hiasan kepala yang bisa kukenakan," jawab Rose.

Rhaella langsung menggeleng. "Dad memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu untuk kau kenakan hari ini. Tiara ini adalah tiara saat Mum diangkat sebagai Queen setelah menikahi Dad. Dan sekarang tiara ini akan diturunkan kepadamu saat Scorp resmi menikahimu dan ia secara sah menjadi King."

Rose menatap Rhaella dari cermin. Dia selalu berpikir bagaimana sosok Hermione Malfoy saat hidup dulu. Semua orang tampak sangat menyayangi wanita itu. "Cantik," ucap Rhaella saat mahkota itu sudah benar-benar terpasang di rambut Rose.

Tangan Rhaella beristirahat nyaman di pundak Rose dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sekali lagi ditegaskan bahwa Rose tak pernah nyaman dengan sentuhan dari orang lain, bahkan Hugo dan Maurizio sekalipun. "Jaga tiara ini dengan hidupmu, Rosabelle. Jika tiara ini hilang, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Kembali Rose terkejut dibuat gadis yang terlihat begitu manis di luarnya ini. Tawa kemudian muncul di mulutnya. "Jangan berpikir aku bercanda Rosabelle. Aku serius memintamu menjaganya, untuk masalah membunuhmu, mungkin aku akan meminta Rhaegar saja."

Bagaimana mungkin gadis manis ini membuat lelucon tentang membunuh kakak iparnya ini dengan semudah itu? "Sudah selesai mengancamku?" tanya Rose dingin.

Mereka hanya saling pandang di cermin. "Jika sudah kau masih harus membantuku untuk mengenakan gaun pernikahan," tambah Rose.

Rhaella mengangguk lalu mengambil gaun putih di sudut ruangan ini. Gaun yang dipesan langsung dan dijahit khusus untuk Rose ini terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Terbuat dari chiffon dengan detail lengan panjang berbahan lace serta taburan kristal di pinggangnya. Gaun ini dibuat semi konservatif karena Rose tetap membuat gaun ini menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya terutama kerah V yang dengan anggun menunjukkan belahan dadanya. Ekor gaun yang menjuntai membuat ia terllihat bak para bangswan. Ditambah dengan mahkota yang baru disematkan di kepalanya, Rose akan terlihat bak puteri raja.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujar Rose pada Rhaella yang tampak sibuk dengan gaun pengantin calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Silahkan," jawab Rhaella yang sambil berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaun putih yang terasa sangat berat itu.

Bibir Rose mengerucut karena ragu dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan olehnya. "Ada apa, Rosabelle?"

"Apakah Scorp mahir berbahasa Italy?" tanya Rose pada akhirnya.

Kening Rhaella mengerut lalu menggeleng. "Scorp mahir beberapa bahasa, tapi tidak dengan Italy."

Rose hanya diam. Kilasan tadi malam kembali terulang di kepalanya betapa Scorp sangat mahir dalam melafalkan setiap kata dalam bahasa keseharian Rose dengan para anggota Cosa Nostra itu. Hal yang paling ia ingat adalah saat Scorp memanggilnya _Contessa_. Bulu kuduknya masih meremang setiap ia mengingat kembali suara itu.

"Scorp berbicara bahasa Italy denganmu?" tanya Rhaella.

Dan Rose mengangguk. Rhaella tersenyum. "Aku tak heran jika ia dapat melakukannya. Scorp pernah belajar bahasa Jerman dalam tiga hari hanya untuk bericara dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya di Hamburg. Dan jika ia sekarang mahir berbahasa Italy, itu pasti karena kau selalu berbicara dengan bahasa itu. Scorp pasti akan mempelajarinya untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan," jelas Rhaella

"Mari aku bantu pakaikan gaun ini," tambah Rhaella.

Mata Rhaella membelalak karena baru menyadari beberapa lebam di kulit leher Rose saat membantunya mengancingkan kancing yang berjumlah puluhan di punggungnya itu. _"Bloody hell, Rosabelle_. Apakah kakakku yang memberikan semua lebam biru di kulitmu ini?"

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya," balas Rose.

Dia kembali panik saat melihat lebam biru keunguan yang masih belum tertutup sempurna meski dengan mantra penyamar tingkat lanjut yang dikuasainya. Tawa kembali terdengar dari Rhaella. "Aku tak heran, Rosabelle. Dari apa yang aku dengar di suite-mu tadi malam di The Waldorf. Kau dan Scorp pasti memiliki malam panjang dan melelahkan bukan?"

 _Holy shit!_

Apakah menikahi keluarga Malfoy berarti tak ada lagi privasi diantara mereka. Dan ia mengutuk vodka serta Scorpius yang membuatnya bahkan lupa untuk merapalkan mantra pengedap suara. Mengingat bagaimana teriakan Rose saat mendapatkan orgasme saat bersama Scorp tadi malam, tak heran bila semua orang yang melewati suite itu dapat mendengarnya.

Rose menghela napasnya. Dia akan terjebak dengan keluarga ini selamanya. Jadi ia hanya butuh terbiasa.

000

Scorpius menatap lurus ke arah taman di balkon ruangan ini sambil mengaitkan kancing di lengan kemejanya. Setelan serta kemeja dan segala perlengkapannya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Rose beberapa hari setelah pertemuan kedua mereka. Saat Scorp menanyakan bagaimana wanita itu mengetahui ukuran tubuhbya, Rose hanya mengedik lalu menjawab 'Aku dapat mengukur hanya dengan melihat dan tanpa harus menyentuhnya' kemudian ia berjalan serta berlalu begitu. Dan ucapannya terbukti dengan setelan jas pernikahan yang digunakan oleh Scorp. Semuanya terasa sangat pas, meski ia tak sempat untuk melakukan _fitting dress_ sebelumnya.

Matahari akan tenggelam beberapa saat lagi dan beberapa saat lagipulalah status lajangnya menghilang. Dua status akan disandingnya dalam satu malam yaitu suami dari Rosabelle Allegri dan King dari The Sociaty. Scorp berjalan ke arah laci ruangan ini lalu mengambil kotak beludru bewarna hitam dan membukanya. Cincin bertahtakan berlian berwarna putih nan besar terpampang di dalamnya. Ia memilihnya bersama Rose beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan membayarnya begitu saja tanpa peduli berapa harga yang dibandrol untuk cincin itu. Mengenal sosok Rose beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat Scorp menyadari wanita itu bagaikan memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Rose yang dingin serta bengis saat berhadapan dengan musuhnya, serta Rose yang menyukai karya sastra kuno hingga wanita yang menatap cincin pernikahannya dengan wajah yang bercahaya. Bukan karena ia bersemangat dengan pernikahannya, tapi karena ia menyukai setiap berlian yang bertabur di atasnya. Baru saja Scorp akan memasukan kotak cincin itu ke dalam sakunya, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan ini.

"Masuk," ucap Scorp.

Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan jubah hitam suteranya. "Dad," sapa Scorp saat pria itu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Scorp.

Draco menatapnya sesaat lalu menggeleng. "Tak ada. Hanya ingin melihat sosok yang sesaat lagi akan menggantikan posisiku."

Scorp dan Draco bertukar senyuman. "Kau belum rela bila sebentar lagi aku akan menggabtikanmu?" canda Scorp.

Draco menggeleng perlahan. "Aku justru lega melepaskan tanggung jawab ini dan aku hanya berharap bahwa kau akan menjaga dan melanjutkanya dengan sempurna. Kau hanya perlu ingat bahwa kita adalah Malfoy."

"Dan Malfoy tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan," tandas Scorp yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ayahnya.

Scorp berjalan ke mini bar ruangan ini lalu menuangkan whisky untuk diri dan ayahnya. "Kau tak berencana mabuk di upacara pemberkatan pernikahanmu, bukan?" tanya ayahnya

Scorp hanya menggeleng lalu memberikan gelas di tangannya pada Draco. Mereka menyesap minuman itu perlahan dan hening menyapa ruangan itu. Draco meletakkan gelasnya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jubahnya. Sebuah kotak beludru hitam seperti milik Scorp keluar dari sana. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada anak sulungnya. "Berikan itu pada Rosabelle," ujar Draco.

Kening Scorp mengerut. Ia membuka kotak itu dan langsung menatap ayahnya. Ia tahu persis apa isinya, tapi ia tak tahu apa maksud dari ayahnya itu. "Itu cincin pernikahan ibumu."

"Lalu?"

"Berikan itu pada Rosabelle untuk dijadikan cincin pernikahan kalian," jawab ayahnya.

Scorp terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu betul betapa Draco Malfoy mencintai ibunya, bahkan kamar mereka tak pernah berubah dan _walk in closet_ milik ibunya dibiarkan sama sejak kepergian Hermione. Tak ada yang boleh menggantinya apalagi menyentuh barang-barang ibunya. Tetapi, sekarang Draco Malfoy dengan santainya memberikan cincin pernikahan ibunya kepada Rose, calon istri Scorpius yang baru dikenalnya satu bulan ke belakang.

"Tak perlu, Dad. Aku dan Rose sudah membeli cincin pernikahan kami sendiri," jawab Scorp yang disambut dengan gelengan dari ayahnya.

"Aku tak peduli, son."

"Dad, dia tak pantas mengenakan cincin milik Mum."

Scorp sama sekali tak dapat menyandingkan mendiang ibunya dengan calon istrinya itu. Hermione Malfoy begitu lembut dan penyayang, tapi ia tegas terhadap ketiga anaknya. Tak hanya itu, meskipun seorang munggleborn ia tetap dihormati oleh para anggota The Sociaty karena kharismanya. Sementara Rose, dia bahkan dapat menyantap makan malamnya di depan tumpukan mayat dari musuh-musuhnya. Meskipun ia juga dihormati oleh anggotanya, tapi semua itu karena mereka takut mati di tangan wanita berdarah Italy itu. Jadi, Scorp tak mungkin membiarkan wanita itu menggunakan cincin dari ibunya.

"Kau sudah memilihnya, Scorpius, seperti aku memilih ibumu."

"Tetapi, hal ini berbeda, Dad. Kau mencintai Mum dan aku tidak mencintai Rosabelle. Lagipula cincin itu adalah warisan keluarga kita," Scorpius berargumen pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menggeleng, tapi Scorp tak peduli. "Pernikahan ini terjadi karena kita membutuhkan aliansi dan Rosabelle membutuhkan aku untuk menjadi seorang Capo. Cincin Mum terlalu berharga untuk pengikat pernikahan ini."

"Sudah selesai, son?"

Scorpius langsung terdiam dan menghela napas sejenak saat suara ayahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tegas. Ia tak lagi berhadapan dengan ayahnya melainkan King dari kelompoknya.

"Jangan berpikir aku menikahi ibumu karena aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku menikahinya karena aku berhutang nyawa padanya dan menikahinya adalah alasan paling tepat untuk memperbaiki citra keluarga kita. Sementara ibumu menerimaku karena aku mengancamnya," ujar Draco.

Kembali Scorp terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana ayah dan ibunya bertemu dahulu. Mungkin jika Hermione masih hidup ia akan bercerita pada anak-anaknya, tapi tidak dengan Draco. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah bercerita. Dia terlalu tertutup tentang kehidupannya bahkan terhadap ketiga anaknya.

"Kau mengancam Mum?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak akan menceritakanmu saat ini."

"Dad," ucap Scorpius putus asa.

"Berikan cincin itu pada Rosabelle. Jangan membantahku, ini perintah," ujar Draco dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Scorpius masih belum menjawab. Ia masih berusaha menerka apa sebenarnya yang tengah dipikirkan ayahnya ini. "Scorpius," tegur Draco.

 _"Yes, Sir,"_ jawab Scorpius.

Draco bangkit lalu keluar dari ruangan ini lalu langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Albus dan Niklaus di ambang pintu. "Sir," sapa mereka berbarengan.

Draco hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Mereka masuk dan mendapati Scorp yang masih terdiam di tengah ruangan ini. "Ada apa, Scorp?" tanya Niklaus.

Scorp mengedik. "Pembicaraan ringan antara anak dan ayahnya," balas Scorp.

Albus dan Niklaus saling bertukar pandang dan memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang pertanyaan ini. "Pakai jasmu, pemberkatan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi," ujar Albus.

Scorp hanya diam lalu mengenakan jasnya. "Ayo," ajak Scorp pada kedua temannya.

000

Suara puji-pujian sudah terdengar dari dalam gereja, sementara Rose masih berdiri di luarnya dengan jantung yang seakan ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. Pernikahan ini adalah sebatas bisnis semata, ia tak seharusnya merasa sepanik ini. Dia bukan akan menikahi pria yang ia cintai, dia hanya akan menikahi penjamin jabatannya.

"Rose," panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Grandpa."

Maurizio Allegri sudah berdiri di belakang cucu semata wayangnya ini. Pria yang sudah berumur lebih dari 70 tahun ini menghampiri cucunya sebelum mengantarnya ke altar. Pria yang dipangil Rose dengan sebutan Grandpa itu mengambil tangannya. "Kau gugup?" tanya Grandpa pada Rose.

Rose tak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih untuk menarik tangannya. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Maurizio Allegri tak lantas membuat mereka menjadi dekat layaknya keluarga. Pertemuan mereka bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari, namun Rose mensyukuri hal itu. Ia tak tahu pembicaraan apa yang akan terbangun antara mereka, karena selama ini pembicaraan dan interaksi yang terjadi di antara keduanya hanyalah sebatas masalah Cosa Nostra.

 _"Don't falling in love with your husband_ ," ucap Maurizio yang disambut dengan mata yang membelalak oleh Rose.

Rose masih memandang Maurizio tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _"Just remember this, Rosabelle. Love makes you weak and you can't be weak. Because you're Rosabelle Allegri, the future Capo for New York Cosa Nostra."_

Maurizio tersenyum _. "Mark my word, Rosabelle. I mean it."_

Masih terdiam, Rose tak mampu merespon apapun dari perkataan kakeknya ini. Maurizio menjulurkan tangannya kepada Rose untuk berjalan menuju altar gereja ini. "Ayo, Rosabelle."

Pintu terbuka dan puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan Rose yang tengah berjalan di lorong bersama kakeknya. Di tempat duduk paling depan ia dapat melihat Hugo di kursi rodanya bersama dengan Lorenzo di sampingnya. Di sisi lainnya keluarga Malfoy sudah berada disana. Rhaella tampak tak lepas memandangi Rose dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tatapan Rose beralih pada pria di hadapan altar yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya. Scorpius bahkan tampak ratusan kali lebih tampan dengan setelan jas pernikahannya. Ia tampak sempurna di setiap jengkalnya. Maurizio meletakkan tangan Rose di tangan Scorp kemudian mengangguk lalu duduk bersama Hugo dan Lorenzo.

Scorp tak dapat berkedip barang sedikitpun saat menatap Rose. Kecantikannya melonjak berjuta kali lipat dengan gaun pengantin dan tentunya mahkota milik Hermione Malfoy yang kini melekat nyaman di kepala Rose. Hal ini pasti perintah ayahnya juga sehingga mahkota ibunya bisa berada di kepala Rose. Pendeta sudah meletakkan rosario di tangan mereka lalu mengajak Scorpius mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya. Kedua insan itu saling berhadapan dan saat mata kelabu Scorp bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat tua Rose ia memulai janjinya. "Aku, Scorpius Montella Malfoy akan berjanji untuk menikahi dan memilihmu serta bersamamu di saat sehat atau sakit, suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan."

Tatapan pendeta kini beralih pada Rose yang juga sudah siap melafalkan ikrarnya. "Aku, Rosabelle Archangela Weasley-Allegri akan berjanji untuk menikahi dan memilihmu serta bersamamu di saat sehat atau sakit, suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan."

Setelah pengucapan ikrar tadi, pendeta itu memberikan kotak yang berisi cincin pernikahan mereka. Rose menjentikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati cincin yang berbeda dari cincin yang dipilihnya kemarin. Cincin itu tampak manis dan sederhana namun tetap elegan dengan taburan berlian putih dan kebiruan. Cincin itu adalah cincin tercantik yang pernaj dilihat oleh Rose. Ia menatap Scorp untuk meminta jawaban. "Ini milik ibuku, nanti akan kuceritakan."

Rosabelle hanya mengangguk. Saat kedua cincin itu sudah tersemat di jari masing-masing, pendeta mengangkat tangannya. "Atas nama Tuhan dan kekuatan sihir London yang dilimpahkan padaku, aku nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi suami dan istri."

"Kau dapat mencium pengantinmu."

Scorp menyeringai. _"Well, Mrs,Malfoy,"_ Scorpn menarik pinggang istrinya dan melumat bibirnya.

000

Setelah upacara pemberkatan Scorpius dan Rosabelle tak ada satupun yang beranjak dari kursinya. Karena semua orang yang hadir akan menyaksikan pemindahan jabatan pemimpin The Sociaty dari Draco ke Scorpius. Rose masih berada di sisi suaminya saat para tetua bangkit dengan seorang pendeta berada di hadapannya. Draco dan Scorpius sudah saling berhadapan. "Kalian siap?" tanya pendeta yang akan mengukuhkan jabatan ini pada Scorpius secara sihir.

Draco mengangguk begitupula dengan Scorpius. Scorpius menjadi gugup melebihi saat ia mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya tadi. Suasana gereja itu menjadi sangat senyap, bahkan jika detak jantung seisi ruangan ini dapat terdengar dengan mudahnya. Scorp belum pernah menyaksikan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, meski ia tahu bagaimana prosesi pemindahan tahta di dalam organisasinya. Setelah ia berjabat tangan dengan ayahnya dan sumpah terucapkan, sihir kuno akan mengikatnya selamanya sebagai seorang King bagi The Sociaty sampai saatnya ia harus melepaskan tahta itu.

Pendeta mengangkat tangannya dan Draco sudah menjabat tangan puteranya, tanda prosesi akan segera di mulai. Suhu udara di ruangan semakin menurun karena tak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya.

 _"Scorpius Montella Malfoy, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of The Sociaty?"_ tanya pendeta.

 _"I solemnly promise so to do,"_ jawab Scorpius.

 _"Will you promise to protect the people of The Sociaty with the whole of life from the outsider untill your last breath?"_

 _"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God."_

Kalimat terakhir dari Scorpius menjadi pengukuhan dirinya sebagai pemimpin baru dari The Sociaty. Sebuah aliran listrik seperti menjalar di tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti tersalur dari tubuh Draco.

 _"You did good, son,"_ bisik Draco.

Kedua tangan itu kembali terangkat. Semua orang yang datang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. _"I prounace you, Scorpius Montella Malfoy, King of The Sociaty."_

Tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh di gereja ini. Rhaegar dan Rhaella menatap Scorp dengan penuh senyuman, begitupula dengan Ballard. Tatapan Scorp beralih pada istrinya yang ikut tersenyum tipis khas dirinya. _"Congratulations, King."_

000

Seperti tradisi The Sociaty di setiap acara pernikahan, setelah pemberkatan akan dilajutkan dengan resepsi dan makan malam di sebuah ballroom yang bersampingan dengan gereja yang mereka sebut The Hall. Rose sudah melepaskan kerudung saat pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Hanya tiara peninggalan Hermione Malfoy saja yang menghiasi rambutnya. Tak hanya itu, gaun pernikahannya juga sudah dimodifikasi sehinga ekor yang menjulur saat pemberkatan di gereja tadi juga sudah dihilangkan. Sedari tadi Scorpius tak melepaskan Rose dari dirinya barang sedikitpun. Para anggota The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra secara bergantian memberikan selamat pada mereka. Ada yang tulus dari hati terdalam ada yang hanya sekadar menjilat dan ada yang terpaksa karena tak mau kehilangan muka di hadapan pemimpin barunya.

Tepat setelah jamuan makan malam, dansa pertama bagi pengantin di lakukan. Scorpius dan Rosabelle sudah berada di tengah ballroom ini dengan lampu sorot yang langsung mengarah ke mereka berdua. Saat musik perlahan mengalun, Scorp mulai membimbing istrinya untuk bergerak seirama dengan melody yang ada. "Mau menjelaskan kenapa cincin pernikahanku berubah dan milik siapa cincin ini?"

Mereka masih bergerak mengikuti alunan musik serta ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan. "Ayahku meminta untuk memberikan cincin itu padamu sebagai cincin pernikahan kita. Benda itu milik ibuku seperti tiara yang kini sedang kau kenakan," jawab Scorpius.

"Siapa yang memberikan tiara itu padamu?" tanya Scorp sambil memutar tubuh Rose lalu kembali menangkapnya kembali.

"Adikmu, Rhaella. Ayahmu juga memintanya untuk memberikan tiara ini padaku sambil mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menghilangkannya," ucap Rhaella sarkastik.

Hal ini membuat Scorp tertawa. Scorpius jarang tertawa dan Rose sanggup melakukannya dengan mudah. Rose menatap suaminya itu dengan kesal. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau dan ekspresimu. Kau kesal karena ada wanita yang mengancammu dan pada kenyataannya kau bukan takut karena ia akan membunuhmu, tapi karena kau takut benar-benar merusak atau menghilangkan tiara itu, bukan?" ujar Scorpius panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Bukan seperti itu , aku hanya.."

Kalimat Rose terputus lalu sadar bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya, Scorpius berhasil masuk ke pikirannya dan membaca semuanya. "Keluar dari pikiranku, Scorpius."

Scorpius mengedik dan tawa itu masih berada di wajahnya. "Baiklah."

"Jadi , ayahmu memberikan kedua benda peninggalan ibumu untukku. Apa artinya?"

Scorpius menggeleng. "Entahlah. Tetapi hal yang aku tahu bahwa kau tak pantas mengenakannya," ucap Scorp dingin dan tawanya menghilang begitu saja.

Rose membalas tatapan Scorp dengan tak kalah dinginnya. "Aku akan mencatatnya."

Saat alunan musik itu terhenti suara tepukan terdengar dan Scop melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rose tapi tidak dengan tatapannya. Ia masih menatap intens istrinya itu.

 _"May I?"_ tanya sebuah suara.

Rose dan Scorpius menatap suara itu dan mendapati Draco sudah berdiri di samping mereka. _"Sure,"_ jawab Scorpius menyerahkan tangan Rose pada ayahnya.

Sementara Scorpius menyambangi Rhaella dan mulai berdansa dengan adiknya itu.

"Kau tampak cantik, Rosabelle. Dan tiara itu tampak pas denganmu," ujar Draco saat ia mulai berdansa dengan menantunya ini.

Rosabelle hanya menangguk. "Kau tak perlu memberikan tiara dan cincin ini padaku," jawab Rose.

Draco menggeleng. "Jangan pikirkan perkataan Scorpius. Kau sudah menjadi istrinya dan kau kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, tentu kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana kau.."

 _Shit!_ Rose mengumpat dalam hati.

"Bisakah kalian, para Malfoy keluar dari kepalaku," ujar Rose mendesis kepada ayah mertuanya ini.

Draco menyeringai persis seperti apa yang Scorpius lakukan selama ini. Hanya dengan seringaiannya saja, semua orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak. "Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Belajarlah occlumency untuk menghindari hal ini lagi. Dan Rosabelle, jangan lupa bahwa kini kau juga seoarang Malfoy. Jadi, bersikaplah selayaknya Malfoy."

Rose tak menjawab perkataan Draco tadi. "Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa kami bersikap baik padamu dan menerima dirimu saat ini, tapi hal yang perlu kau ketahui bila kau mengkhianati Scorpius sama artinya dengan kau mengkhianti TheSociaty. Aku dapat pastikan hidupmu akan sengsara, Rosabelle. Aku juga akan memastikan bahwa kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

Suara Draco yang terdengar seperti mendesis dan sangat dingin membut Rose tak berani berkutik. Ia hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya. Raut dingin Draco kini berubah lalu ia tersenyum singkat dan mencium pipi Rosabelle. _"Welcome to our family_ , _Rosabelle."_

Sebelum lagu itu usai Draco sudah meninggalkan lantai dansa. Rose masih bergeming di tempatnya. _What the fuck!_ Kembali Rose menggumam. Dalam satu hari ada dua orang Malfoy yang mengancamnya. Benar-benar gila.

000

Pesta masih terus berlangsung. The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra tampak berbaur menjadi satu. Bukan cinta yang menyatukan segalanya, tetapi alkohollah yang berjasa. Bahkan Lorenzo tampak tertawa nyaman dengan Rhaegar di sudut ruangan sementara Rhaella tengah berdansa dengan pria yang tak dikenal sambil mengikuti beat dari lagu yang di putar di lantai dansa ini. Ballard menyandar di meja bar dengan segelas whisky di tangannya. Ia hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia terseyum sebahagia itu dengan pria selain dirinya?

"Ballard."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diketahuinya sebagai puteri salah satu anggota The Socity menyapanya. Ballard hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaanya. "Kau sendiri?" tanya wanita itu untuk mencoba membuka pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak diinginkan oleh Ballard.

"Iya," jawa Ballard cepat.

"Kau mau berdansa?" tanya wanita itu lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ballard.

"Aku tak suka berdansa."

Paham akan penolakan Ballard wanita berambut pirang itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri lagi. Rhaella memandang Ballard dan wanita itu dari lantai dansa. Baru saja puteri klan Malfoy itu akan menghampiri kekasihnya Albus Potter menghampiri Ballard yang membuat Rhaella mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk berbincang dengan anggota The Sociaty yang lain.

"Gin and tonic," ucap Albus pada betender yang bertugas di bar pesta ini.

Sebuah gelas berisi Gin dan Tonic sudah tersedia, Albus kemudian mengangkatnya untuk mengaak Ballard bersulang dengan gelas whisky yang dipegangnya. "Rhaella tampak sangat cantik malam ini, bukan?" ucap Albus yang membuat Ballard sangat terkejut.

Ballard langsung menatap pria yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya itu, tapi tak menjawab apa-apa dari ucapannya. "Tak heran ada begitu banyak pria yang menatapnya sepanjang malam ini. Dia cantik, pintar, dan penyayang persis seperti ibunya. Setidaknya semua orang berkata seperti itu," tambah Albus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ballard setelah menghabiskan whisky-nya dan kembali meminta bartender untuk mengisi ulangnya.

Albus mengedik setelah menyesap minumannya juga. "Aku tahu kalian menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun ke belakang ini, bukan?" ungkap Albus.

Keterkejutan Ballard semakin bertambah mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Albus. Ia tak tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ballard yakin betul bahwa hubungan mereka masih terjaga kerahasiaanya. "Aku menyukai Rhaella, jadi aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa pria yang tengah ia sukai, tapi hasilnya nihil," ujar Albus.

"Dia tak pernah terlihat berkencan selama ia berada di Boston, tapi pada suatu hari aku menemukan kau keluar dari kamarnya saat ia masih menempuh studinya dan wanita yang kusukai memberikanmu kecupan panjang dan kalian bertukar senyum penuh cinta yang membuatku muak," tambah Albus lagi untuk kemudian menenggak habis minumannya.

Ballard tak mampu berbicara saat mendengar semua yang dikatakan Albus tadi. Damn it!

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Ballard pada akhirnya.

Albus tertawa. "Aku ingin Rhaella tentunya."

"Langkahi mayatku, Potter," balas Ballard yang mulai terbakar amarah dengan pengakuan dari Albus Potter ini.

"Membunuhmu dan membuat Rhaella ingin ikut mati bersamamu? Tak akan mungkin, Ballard. Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk merebut perhatian wanita itu," kekeh Albus yang kembali mengangkat gelasnya untuk kembali bersulang dengan Ballard.

Ballard tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam dan memandang pria yang baru saja mengancam untuk mengambil Rhaella dari hidupnya. _"Watch your back, bratan,"_ ujar Albus yang meniru cara Rhaegar memanggil Ballard.

Albus lalu berlalu dan pergi dari hadapan Ballard. Pria itu tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ketakutan akan Rhaella yang akan diambil dari hidupnya membuat Ballard kembali memikirkan perkataan Draco Malfoy untuk menikah. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin ia tetiba saja membawa Rhaella ke hadapan Paxan untuk diperkenalkannya sebagai calon istri lalu meminta izin untuk menikahi puteri semata wayangnya itu? Ballard menyesap whisky-nya hingga tetes terakhir lalu keluar menuju balkon ballroom ini.

Udara malam kali ini ia harap dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang bercampur aduk. Dia tak pernah berpkir bahwa suatu saat akan ada pria lain yang akan menjadi saingannya, namun saat melihat Rhaella dapat begitu lepas tertawa dan tersenyum dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya seperti tadi, ia terus terpikir akan hal itu. Rhaella seoarang wanita dewasa, cantik, pintar, dan penyanyang persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Albus, pasti ada jutaan pria yang ingin menjadi pendampingnya serta secara terbuka membawanya ke tempat umum untuk dikenalkan ke khalayak ramai. Sementara Ballard tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Ia terlalu takut akan kenyataan yang kelak akan berdampak bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak minum hingga membutuhkan udara segar, bukan?" Rhaella sudah berdiri di samping Ballard.

"Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk bepikir di dalam ramai sekali," jawab Ballard.

"Tentang?"

"Kita," jawab Ballard cepat.

Ballard melepaskan jasnya lalu memakaikannya pada Rhaella untuk kemudian terdiam. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka sampai Rhaella membukanya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau tak suka aku berdansa dengan lelaki lain tadi, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Menikahlah denganku," ujar Ballard yang langsung membungkam perkataan Rhaella tadi.

Pupil kelabu Rhaella yang serupa dengan kekasihnya itu membesar saking terkejutnya. Rhaella langsung menatap Ballard tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rhaella yang masih belum dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu panik saat aku mengajakmu menikah? Kau yang mengucapkan bahwa kita saling mencintai, lalu apalagi yang harus kita tunggu?" jawab Ballard.

Rhaella menatap Ballard tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di otak kekasihnya ini? Pria ini selalu berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun bertindak di luar logika dan kini ia benar-benar melanggarnya. Rhaella tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin mengajaknya menikah sementara ayahnya dan seluruh keluarganya belum tahu tentang hubungan mereka. "Apakah kau memikirkan pria lain yang lebih pantas untukmu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Liam. Tak ada yang pantas dan tak ada yang aku inginkan selain dirimu. Tetapi, semua ini bergitu cepat. Kau seharusnya mengumumkan hubungan kita terlebih dahulu pada ayahku dan pada Scorp, barulah kita memikirkan tentang pernikahan."

"Jadi, hal ini bukan karena kau memikirkan pria lain atau karena perbedaan usia kita yang sangat jauh dan aku yang lahir bukan dari kaum bangsawan seperti dirimu?" tanya Ballard.

Rhaella menggeleng lalu menatap lurus ke arah pemandagnan yang tak lagi terlihat di malam hari dari balkon ini. "Aku mencintaimu sejak berumur 17 tahun dan saat kau membalas cintaku, aku hampir mati bahagia. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi," jawab Rhaella.

Wanita itu kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ballard di _handrail_ balkon ini. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Liam," ujar Rhaella yang terdengar bagai berbisik.

"Begitupula aku kepadamu, Rhaella. Ah, aku berharap dapat menciummu saat ini," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella tertawa renyah. "Datanglah ke suite-ku nanti. Aku merindukanmu," balas Rhaella.

Baru saja Ballard akan membalas wanitanya itu, sebuah panggilan dari ponsel sihirnya terdengar. "Ballard," ucapnya.

Wajahnya berubah serius saat memandang Rhaella yang tampak ikut curiga dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. "Kau yakin?" tanya Ballard.

"Baiklah, aku dan Scorpius akan segera kesana. Pastikan ia tidak lari lagi."

Setelah menutup panggilannya ia beralih kembali pada kekasihnya. "Aku harus pergi, _Milaya._ Secepatnya aku akan menemuim di suite, okay?"

Rhaella hanya mengangguk dan Ballard pergi dari hadapannya.

000

Rosabelle menatap cincin pernikahannya yang bertahtakan berlian putih dan biru di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin yang baru ia ketahui merupakan milik Hermione ini terlihat sangat menakjubkan berada di jarinya. Benda ini seperti memiliki sihir tersendiri. Ketika Scorp memakaikan padanya tadi, cincin itu seakan melekat begitu kuat pada jarinya. Dan hingga saat ini, ia tak tahu apa tujuan ayah mertuanya menghadiahkan benda ini padanya, jika pada akhirnya ia tetap mengancam akan membunuh Rose jika ia berkhianat.

"Rose," sapa Edward sambil tersenyum berjalan ke arahnya.

"Vitiello," Rose berbalik menyapanya.

Berbalik sapa dengan pangilan yang begitu tak disukai oleh Edward. Pria itu tak pernah suka saat Rose memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Hal itu biasa dilakukan Rose saat mereka sedang bekerja atau di depan khalayak ramai. Tetapi, kali ini mereka hanya berdua di beranda ballroom ini dan Rose tetap memanggil nama keluarganya. "Kau tampak cantik malam ini," ujar Edward.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Edward tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kau melihatku setiap hari, tak ada yang berbeda dariku. Hanya gaun putih ini saja," jawab Rose pada akhirnya.

"Rose," ucap Edward kembali.

Rose menggeleng. "Stop, Vitiello. Hentikan semua omong kosong tentang betapa melankolisnya hidupmu. Aku sudah menikah," balas Rose.

Tak perlu mempelajari seni membaca pikiran seperti para keluarga Malfoy karena Rose dengan mudahnya menebak pikiran dari Edward. Ia muak dengan sikap lemah yang ditunjukkan Edward. Seharusnya Rose yang bersikap melankolis dan romantis berlebihan karena selama 4 tahun menempuh pendidikan dengan jurusan English Literature, bukannya Edward yang bahkan tak menghitung ada berapa banyak nyawa yang telah ia hilangkan.

"Aku hanya tak suka dengan bagaimana klan Malfoy memperlakukanmu," ucap Edward.

"Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik," ucap Rose yang sebenarnya ia juga ragu akan kebenarannya.

Apakah mengancam puteri menantu yang pernikahannya baru berusia hitungan jam termasuk memperlakukan dengan sangat baik? Rose menggeleng. Setidaknya Draco Malfoy mempercayakan dua barang milik mendiang istrinya kepada Rose.

"Tapi Scorpius menatapmu bak kau adalah musuh atau buruan yang akan ia santap untuk makan malam," tambah Edward lagi.

Rose mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Cukup, Vitiello. Aku muak dengan sikapmu!" Rose menaikkan suaranya.

"Jika benar Scorpius akan memburuku, dapat kupastikan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Jangan memperlakukan seolah aku puteri kerajaan yang lemah dan hanya sekadar menunggu pangeran berkuda putih datang untuk menjemputnya," cecar Rose yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, meski pada nyatanya ia memang tak pernah memiliki kesabaran lebih dalam hidupnya.

"Hal yang harus kau sadari aku adalah calon Capo dari kalian dalam beberapa hari kalian, aku tak mungkin semudah itu dibunuh oleh seseorang. Aku Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri."

"Kau melupakan Malfoy di belakang namamu, Rose," tetiba saja Scorp sudah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Edward dan Rose menatap Scorp secara bersamaan. Sementara pria itu hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan datar dan dingin kepada istrinya dan Edward Vitiello. Scorp melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Rose sambil tersenyum penuh kepura-puraan lalu kembali kepada Edward yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Kau tak perlu takut jika aku dan keluargaku akan menghabisi Capo kalian. Rose terlalu berharga jika harus aku habisi sekarang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Rose tak percaya namun perlahan dapat memahami selera humor dari suaminya ini.

Scorp mengangguk. "Jika aku berencana membunuh istriku, kupastikan bahwa aku akan mengundang para Cosa Nostra menyaksikannya dan terutama dirimu, Vitiello."

Edward hanya menatap Scorp dengan penuh amarah lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu. Scorp menarik pinggul Rose untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Semilir angin menerpa mereka. "Kau tak menyukai saat aku bersama Katya, peraturan akan sama berlaku padamu. Jika kau kembali terlihat bersama Vitiello lagi, kau akan mengucapakan selamat tinggal selamanya pada mantan kekasihmu itu."

Rose tertawa sarkastik pada Scorp. "Pertama, aku tak peduli jika kau akan menghabisi Vitiello. Kedua, ada apa dengan otak para Malfoy, huh? Dalam sehari aku mendapat tiga ancaman dari kalian."

"Kalian?" tanya Scorp.

"Yaa, kalian. Kau, ayahmu, dan Rhaella."

Scorp tertawa. "Hentikan tawamu," balas Rose kesal.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresimu saat kesal. _That's hilarious."_

Rose mendengus dan memberengut. Wanita itu tak pernah memberengut, tapi bersama pria yang kini menyandang jabatan sebagai suaminya dia melakukannya. Melakukan hal layaknya anak remaja bersama kekasihnya. Scorp kembali tertawa lalu kembali menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan Scorp beristirahat nyaman di pinggul Rose lalu menyeringai. "Untuk saat ini, aku belum menyesal menikahimu, Rose Malfoy."

Rose mendengus namun tak dapat menahan senyumanya. Bukan senyuman tipis dan dingin a la dirinya, tapi senyum sumeringah hingga matanya. Ungkapan mata tak pernah berbohong selalu benar adanya. Baru saja Scorp akan merunduk untuk mencium istrinya, Rose menghindar lalu menjepit kedua pipi Scorp dengan jarinya. Wanita itu menggeleng. _"No, no, Scorp."_

Alis Scorp mengerut lalu Rose menyibak rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Rose mengusap foundation yang diaplikasikannya di lebam biru akibat aktivitas mereka tadi malam. "Daerah terlarang. Kau belum puas menandaiku tadi malam? Aku hampir mati kesal saat aku harus menutupinya ketika berias tadi."

Scorp menyeringai lalu kembali menarik Rose ke pelukannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Rose dari pipinya. "Aku tak peduli, Rose. Kau milikku sekarang. Semua orang harus tahu akan hal itu," balas Scorp lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi mencium leher jenjang Rose.

"Scorpius," ucap Rose yang ikut meremas bokong suaminya meski mereka tengah berada di beranda di ballroom resepsinya.

 _"Yes, Contessa,"_ balasnya.

Dan darah Rose kembali berdesir kencang saat suaminya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Contessa._

"Scorp."

"Scorpius."

Sadar bahwa suara itu bukan keluar dari mulut istrinya, Scorp melepaskan Rose yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorp. Matanya memandang pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Rose _. "Damn it, Ballard,"_ umpatnya seperti mendesis yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Rose.

Ballard berjalan ke arah mereka saat Rose dan Scorp sudah melepaskan tubuh satu sama lain. "Ada apa?" tanya Scorp.

Ballard menatap Scorp dan Rose secara bergantian. Ragu untuk berucap. Rose sadar akan hal ini lalu tersenyum kemudian berdiri di hadapan Ballard. "Ada apa?" tanya Rose mengulangi ucapan Scorp.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan suamimu," balas Ballar yang menatap intens pada Scorp agar mendiamkan istrinya yang berlaku bossy di hadapannya.

"Katakan, Ballard," jawab Scorp.

"Scorp," ucap Ballard terkejut dengan jawaban dari King-nya ini.

Senyum Rose kembali terpulas. Senyum tipis dan dingin tentunya. "Aku istrinya sekarang itu berarti aku Queen kalian sekarang. Katakan semuanya di hadapan kami berdua, Ballard."

Ballard menghela napas lalu menyerah. "Nott tengah berada di Belfast beberapa saat lalu, informan kita mengatakan bahwa ia berada di sebuah rumah minum selama berjam-jam hari ini. Dan tadi ia terlihat begitu mabuk saat kembali ke sebuah flat yang tak jauh dari rumah minum itu."

Scorp mengangguk. "Siapkan Portkey, sepuluh menit lagi kita akan bertemu dan ke flat itu sebelum ia kembali menghilang."

 _"Yes, Sir."_

Saat Ballard sudah menghilang, tatapan Scorp kembali pada istrinya. "Kau tahu apa yang tengah aku pikirkan. Jadi, jangan melarangku."

"Terserah padamu, Rose," balas Scorp menyerah.

 _"Great."_

000

Tidak seperti formasi sebelumnya saat mereka menyerang Orlov, kali ini Scorp hanya pergi dengan Ballard serta Rhaegar dan tentunya Rose yang 'memaksa'. Kali ini mereka juga tak menggunakan jet sihir pribadi Malfoy dan lebih memilih Portkey untuk mempermudah dan menyingkat waktu. Rose sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan kemeja hitam, celana jeans, dan jaket serta boats. Begitupula denga ketiga pria lainnya. Ballard memimpin jalan saat Portkey telah mendaratkan mereka ke sebuah lorong jalan di kota Belfast. Tongkat sihir serta pistol sudah siap di tangan mereka. Bahkan Rhaegar yang jarang menganggap sesuatu dengan serius kini tampak sangat siaga dengan sekitarnya.

"Menyesal menikahi kakakku, Rosabelle? Jika kau menikahi pria normal, mungkin kalian kini tengah bercinta sepanjang malam, bukannya keluar negeri untuk menangkap pembunuh ibu kami," ucap Rhaegar dengan nada bercanda namun tingkat kesiagaan sama sekali tak dikuranginya.

Rose tertawa sarkastik namun tak menjawab celotehan Rhaegar, sementara Scorp dan Ballard hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Scorp menatap Rose yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Fokus, _husband._ Aku belum mau menjadi janda secepat ini," ujar Rose saat Scorp tak lepas memandangnya.

"Aku yang menyesal karena Nott muncul malam ini. Seharusnya malam ini aku dapat bermain-main denganmu terutama jika kau memakai lingerie hitam itu di balik gaun pernikahan tadi," ucap Scorp sangat pelan.

Rose menarik Scorp seketika yang membuatnya terkejut dan tongkat sihirnya kembali siaga. Diletakkannya tangan Scorp ke bagian perut di balik kemeja hitamnya. Scorp terkejut karena merasakan lingerie itu ternyata digunakannya. _"Let's catch this fucker. And then you can make me scream for your name,"_ bisik Rose yang seketika membuat suaminya benar-benar kehilangan fokus.

Rhaegar berdeham dan Scorp otomatis menjauhi istrinya. "Rosabelle, kau yakin hanya Hugo yang menjadi saudaramu? Kau tak memiliki saudara perempuan yang dapat kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Rhaegar Kraver," ucap Scorp.

"Baiklah, brother."

Ballard menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tua. "Kita sampai," ucap Ballard.

Scorpius menatap flat itu dengan saksama dari seberang jalan. Ia tak tahu permainan apalagi yang dimainkan oleh Nott dengannya. Pria busuk itu tak pernah tinggal di tempat bobrok seperti ini sepanjang pengetahuannya. Nott selalu berpindah dari satu mansion ke mansion lainnya. Dari satu kota ramai ke kota ramai lainnya. Kali ini ia pindah ke tempat kumuh seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu maksud di baliknya. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita tangkap dan habisi tikus itu," ucap Rhaegar bersemangat.

"Scorp," ujar Ballard meminta persetujuan.

Scorp mengangkat tanganya tidak setuju. "Ada apa denganmu, brother? Tikus itu ada di dalam, ayo masuk dan habisi dia.

Scorp menggeleng. "Ini pasti jebakan. Dia tak mungkin seceroboh ini, Rhaegar"

Rhaegar mendengus. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali, Rhaegar merasa Scorp terlalu berhati-hati walau pada akhirnya tikus itu selalu berhasil lari dari kejarannya. Bukannya tidak menghargai kakaknya yang notabene juga seorang King baginya, tapi Rhaegar muak jika misi seperti ini harus gagal berulang kali. Scorpius bahkan pernah membunuh penyihir yang jauh lebih kuat dari Theodore Nott dan memenangkan misi yang lebih berbahaya dari ini, tapi entah mengapa untuk urusan menangkap dan membunuh tikus keparat ini rasanya sulit sekali. "Jika kau tak mau masuk ke flat itu, aku akan masuk sendiri," ujar Rhegar.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan Ballard. " _Bratan,"_ ucapnya pada Ballard.

Ballard mengeleng. "Dengarkan apa Scorp, Rhaegar. Bisa jadi ini adalah sebuah jebakan, untuk ukuran Nott dia tak mungkin bertindak seceroboh ini dan menunjukkan dirinya di tempat umum dengan mudahnya."

Kembali mendengus Rhaegar kesal mendengar jawaban dari Ballard yang seakan membela kakaknya itu. Ia melengos meninggalkan Scorp, Rose, dan Ballard. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk sendiri," balas Rhaegar.

Rose menggeleng tak percaya. "Untung saja aku tak memiliki adik."

"Kau memilikinya sekarang," ujar Ballard yang mengikuti Rhaegar dari belakang begitupula dengan Scorpius.

000

Bangunan tua itu terkesan tak terurus. Lantai kayu untuk di beranda flat itu saja sudah lapuk dimakan hanya itu, bangunan 10 lantai ini bahkan tak dilengkapi dengan fasilitas elevator. Dengan masih bersiaga ia memanjat satu persatu anak tangga hingga ia sampai di lantai teratas bangunan ini sesuai dengan informasi yang di dapatkan Ballard. Hanya ada satu pintu di lantai itu dan dalam keadaan tak terkunci

"Berhenti, Rhaegar," ujar Scorp ketika adik bungusnya itu sudah memegang knob pintu itu.

"Oopsie, sudah terbuka, Scorp," balas Rhaegar

Rhaegar menendang pintu tu dengan pelan dan masuk dengan tongkat dan pistol yang sedari tadi sudah siaga di kedua tangannya. Tanpa memedulikan Rose dan Ballard lagi, Scorp mengikuti jejak adiknya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia temukan. Tak ada bangunan serta perabot tua yang seperti mereka bayangkan melihat bagaimana flat ini tampak dari luar. Semuanya tampak mewah seperti penthouse para penyihir kaya pada umumnya. Mereka semakin siaga saat mendengar suara dari balkon yang terbuka terlihat berhembus di balkon itu hingga meniup gorden yang masih sedikit menutupinya. Sosok bayangan muncul di sana. "Gotcha," ujar Rhaegar yang langusng berjalan ke balkon itu.

Baru saja Scorp akan melarang adiknya itu kaca di balkon itu meledak yang langsung membuat Rhaegar terjengkang karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat. "Rhaegar!" teriak Scorp yang langsung berlari ke arah adiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Rhaegar yang mengalami luka yang cukup ringan.

Tetiba saja pecahan kaca yang terserak di lantai itu bangkit dan melayang kemudian kembali lagi utuh di pintu balkon itu seperti sedia kala. Ballard berjalan menghampiri pintu itu dan sosok yang mereka incar muncul tepat di hadapan mereka di balkon itu. Dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, Theodore Nott berdiri di hadapan mereka. _"Well, hello kids,"_ sapanya.

 _"Congratulation your wedding, Scorpius. Your bride is so beautiful,"_ ujarnya.

Baru saja Scorpius bangkit dan hendak merapalkan mantra, Nott menerjunkan dirinya dari lantai sepuluh bangunan ini setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya. _"Goodbye."_

Scorp dan Ballard berlari ke tepi balkon itu dan melihat tubuh Nott tergeletak di tanah untuk sesaat kemudian menghilang bagai diterpa angin. " _Damn it,"_ umpat Scorp yang untuk kesekian kalinya kehilangan kesempatan untuk membunun Nott meski jarak mereka sudah sedekat tadi.

"Selamat _lil brother_ , kau berhasil membuat kakakmu kehilangan Nott lagi," ucap Rose santai.

"Diam Rosabelle, kau tak kenal kami," balas Rhaegar.

Saat Scorp masuk kembali dia menjentikkan tongkatnya yang membuat Rhaegar terhempas ke dinding. Rhaegar tak berteriak atau memaki kakaknya, ia hanya menatap Scorp dengan penuh amarah. "Kau yang diam, Rhaegar. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari misi ini."

"Scorp," ucap Ballard yang Scorpius tahu sekali akan membela adik bungusunya itu.

" _King's decission,_ Ballard,"jawab Scorp.

 _"Aye, Sir."_

Tatapan Scorp kembali pada Rhaegar yang sedang mencoba bangun karena kakanya dengan sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnay ke dinding, "Bangun, _spoiler brat_. Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Rhaegar tak menjawabnya dan hanya bangkit dari tempatnya tadi. "Ada sesuatu yang tak beres, Scorp," ujar Rose tetiba saja.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya suaminya.

"Kau tak merasakan bangunan ini bergetar?" Rose berbalik tanya.

Scorp dan Ballard bertukar pandang. "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Cepat ber-Apparate," perintah Scorp.

"Nott memblokade zona aparasi di flat busuk ini sepertinya," jawab Rose.

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Suara debuman kencang terdengar dari lantai dasar bangunan ini. Saat mereka akan keluar sema pintu di ruangan itu tertutup secara sihir. Bahkan pintu balkon tadi sama sekali tak dapat digerakan. _"Holy shit,_ kita terjebak," ucap Rose.

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Lantai di ruangan itu bergetar dan bangunan ini rubuh perlahan. Hawa panas terasa dimana-mana. "Nott mencoba untuk membakar kita hidup-hidup."

 _"Shit!_ Aku baru saja menikahimu beberapa jam. Aku belum sanggup berkorban sebesar ini untukmu, Scorpius," ujar Rose yang berusaha bangkit karena getaran dari bangunan yang perlahan akan runtuh dan mengubur lalu membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

 _"Shut up, Rose,"_ ujar Scorp yang berusaha membantunya bangkit.

Ballard sudah sibuk merapal mantra sambil menepuk-nepuk dinding ruangan ini dan berusaha untuk mematahkan mantra yang ada, sementara hawa panas dari kobaran api yang sudah menghabisi bagian bawah bangunan ini sudah terlalu amat terasa. Rose ikut melakukan hal yang sama sambil berpikir keras mantra apa yang cocok untuk menghancurkan mantra yang dirapalkan oleh Nott di seluruh bangunan ini. Senyum tipis Rose terpulas di wajahnya saat ia menemukan kelemahan di mantra yang telah di rapalkan Nott ini. Rose mundur selangkah dari tempatnyan senyum yang lebih mirip seperti seringaian itu masih terpulas di wajahnya.

"Saudara-saudaraku silahkan mundur dari pintu balkon itu," ujar Rose.

Ketiga pria itu hanya bertukar pandang lalu mundur dari tempat yang diminta oleh Rose. "Kau yakin?" tanya Scorp.

"Hal ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa kita ditakdirkan menikah, husband," balas Rose.

Dia menjentikkan tongkatnya. _"Distruggere maximano,"_ ucap Rose santai.

Seketika pintu kaca balkon itu pecah, begitupula dengan dinding-dinding yang sedari tadi kokoh tanpa celah kini mabruk perlahan. "Kau jenius , Rosabelle," puji Rhaegar yang masih terkagum.

"Lain kali jika kau menyuruhku untuk diam lagi, mantra tadi akan kutunjukkan padamu, Rhaegar," jawab Rose sementara adik iparnya itu hanya diam dan kekehan dari wajahnya hilang.

 _Boom_

Debuman itu kembali terdengar dan api perlahan sudah membakar bangunan itu. "Kita harus keluar sekarang," ujar Scorp.

"Tapi pintu masuk kita tadi sudah terlalap api, namun jika kita tak keluar sekarang, kita pasti mati di dalam reruntuhan ini," jawab Ballard.

Rose tampak kesal dengan suaminya yang masih menyempatkan untuk berbincang. "Kita loncat sekarang juga."

"Ini lantai 10, Rosabelle," balas Scorp sarkastik denga ide gilanya.

"Percaya padaku."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Scorp lagi, ia berjalan ke pinggir balkon ini dan bersiap-siap untuk loncat. "Ayo!" teriak Rose.

Rasa ragu itu menghilang dan ketiga pria itu mau tidak mau mengikuti perkataan Rose. Dalam hitungan ketiga mereka loncat dari balkon itu berbarengan dengan ledakan dan runtuhnya bangunan itu sebagai latarnya. Dorongan dari ledakan itu begitu terasa di tubuh mereka. Saat Scorp berpikir bahwa setelah ini tulang belulangnya akan remuk dan patah, justru kecepatan mereka semakin berkurang saat mereka hampir menyentuh daratan.

"Aargh," suara Rhaegar terdengar saat mereka sudah terjatuh di tanah.

Rose, Scorp, Ballard dan Rhaegar selamat mendarat di tanah dengan bantuan rapalan mantra dari Rose untuk memperlambat kecepatan mereka agar tak terjadi benturan yang dahsyat. Scorp dan Rose menatap langit yang tak berbintang malam hari ini dengan reruntuhan serta kobaran api di hadapannya. Napas mereka terengah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. "Bukan loncat dari lantai 10 seperti inilah aku membayangkan malam pengantinku," desis Rose.

Scorp terkekeh. "Aku berhutang padamu bulan madu, _wife,_ " ujar Scorp.

"Aku ingin pantai," balas Rose denga posisi yang belum berubah sedari tadi.

" _Come vuo tu, Rose,"_ jawab Scorp.

000

 **to be continued**

 **So how's this chapter? Let me know what you think, please:))**

 **For typos, I just wanna say I'm sorry. And thank you for still appreciate my story. See you in the next chap, okay? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** So, here's your weekly update, guys. I still wanna say sorry to my absolutely sporadic typos. Enjoy:)

 **Unless Ballard, Rhaella, Rhaegar and Niklaus and some other character you didn't know, everything belong to JK Rowling**

 **Chapter Five**

Santorini, Greece

Deburan ombak terdengar bagai latar musik di pagi hari ini. Kicauan burung juga menambah ketenangan suasana. Matahari juga sudah menampakan wujudnya dan dengan siap menjadi teman berjemur bagi Rose. Wanita yang sudah resmi menikahi Scorpius Malfoy itu tampak santai berjemur di _sun lounger_ dinaungi kanopi dari serat-serat pepohonan yang dapat tembus cahaya. Suaminya itu benar-benar menepati janji untuk memberikan pantai sebagai bulan madu mereka. Santorini menjadi pilihan Scorp, karena selain indah, keluarga Malfoy juga memiliki property disana.

Baru saja Rose akan terlelap karena terpaan angin dan musik yang timbul dari deburan ombak dan kicauan burung, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kain yang dilempar tepat di dirinya. Rose melepaskan sunglass-nya dengan kesal saat menatap suaminya yang tengah berdiri menjulang tepat di sisi _sun lounger_ yang ia gunakan. "Tutupi tubuhmu. Aku tak suka kau berjemur hanya dengan berbikini seperti ini," ujar Scorp dengan nada rendah yang dimilikinya.

Rose melempar kain yang dilempar suaminya itu lalu bangkit untuk duduk di _sun lounger_ itu. "Ini tepi pantai, Scorp. Apa yang kau harap aku gunakan? _Winter coat_?" tanya Rose kesal.

"Bikinimu seperti kekurangan bahan," ujar Scorp dingin.

Bola mata Rose seakan ingin loncat dari kelopak matanya saking terkejut dan kesal saat mendengar alasan dari suaminya ini. "Apakah kau tak pernah melihat bagaimana bentuk bikini?"

"Pakai bajumu," jawab Scorp tak peduli dengan argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Rose.

"Aku sedang berjemur," tandas Rose.

Scorp mengangguk lalu kembali mengambil kain yang tadi dilemparkannya pada Rose. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ia menutupi tubuh istrinya itu dengan kain yang tadi ia lempar. "Kau bisa berjemur sekarang."

Wanita bermata kelam itu kesal bukan main pada Scorp lalu kembali membuang kain tadi. "Kita sedang berada di tepi pantai dan lihat dirimu, Scorpius. Kau memintaku untuk menutup tubuhku sementara kau hanya menggunakan _trunk_ dan bertelanjang dada?" balas Rose.

Scorp tak menjawabnya dan hanya berdiri mematung di samping _sun lounger_ itu. "Kau tak pernah protes saat aku memakai lingerie dan pakaian dalam yang biasa aku gunakan saat kita akan bercinta."

Scorp duduk di tepi _sun lounger_ itu tanpa merasa perlu untuk membuka sunglass yang digunakannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Rose saat malam pernikahnnya, Scorp menjepit pipi Rose dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "Kau milikku, Rose. Tubuhmu, kehidupanmu, sampai jiwamu. Kau milikku. Tak ada yang boleh melihat apalagi menyetuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau mengerti ucapanku?" ujar Scorp.

Dengan perlahan Rose melepasakan kedua jari Scorp dari wajahnya. "Kau juga harus mengerti bahwa aku tak suka kau perintah kecuali saat kita di ranjang," bisik Rose.

 _"Contessa,"_ ujar Scorp.

"Aku tak akan luluh meski kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, _husband."_

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Scorp hanya memukul bongkong Rose sebagai isyarat untuk menggeser posisinya untuk Scorp tempati. "Aku akan menemanimu berjemur jika begitu."

Scorp merebahkan tubuhnya lalu bersedekap kemudian memejamkan matanya di balik _sunglass_ yang ia kenakan. Rose hanya tak habis pikir memandang Scorpius. Suaminya sakit jiwa. Bukan satu atau dua kali Scorp mengucapkan bahwa ia memiliki Rose sekarang. Hal ini jujur saja mengganggu bagi Rose, karena ia tak suka diatur oleh siapapun. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat ia kesal saat ini melainkan karena ia merasa senang saat Scorp mengaturnya. Ia merasa lebih diperhatikan.

Rose mencuri pandang ke arah Scorp yang tampaknya benar-benar tertidur di balik _sunglass_ -nya. Ia mendengus melihat pria yang berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya ini. Perkataan kakeknya sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju altar bahwa ia tak boleh jatuh cinta kepada Scorp kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Ia tahu makna dari ucapan Maurizio Allegri itu. Cinta memang hanya membuat seseorang menjadi lemah dan ia tak boleh lemah. Tetapi, saat sekali lagi ia mencuri pandang ke arah Scorpius, pikirannya kembali seketika kacau.

Rose memutuskan mengambil buku yang sedaritadi menemaninya untuk dibacanya kembali. "Aku hanya tak ingin tubuhmu menjadi konsumsi mata bagi semua orang," ujar Scorp yang masih bersedekap dan menutup matanya di balik _sunglass_ yang dikenakannya.

Istrinya berpura-pura tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkannya, namun menyimak dengan detail setiap kata yang dikeluarkan suaminya. "Aku mungkin tidak mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu kepadaku, tapi aku terobsesi denganmu, Rose. Memikirkan ada orang lain memandang tubuhmu membuatku naik darah. Jadi, mengertilah bahwa aku tak suka jika kau berjemur di tempat umum seperti ini," ucap Scorp yang bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tapi kita berada di pantai pribadimu," kilah Rose yang belum mau kalah.

"Tapi ada dua lusin penjaga yang memperhatikan kita," tandas Scorp.

Rose mendengus lalu menghela napasnya. Ia lupa sekarang penjagaan diperketat serta digandakan dari biasanya, melihat jabatan baru yang disandang suaminya sekarang. Tak hanya itu, penjaga mereka juga bertambah melihat ada berapa banyak orang yang ikut nimbrung dalam bulan madu mereka. "Apakah kita mencapai kesepakatan?" tanya Scorp.

Rose bangkit dari sandarannya lalu melepas _sunglass_ -nya agar Scorp dapat melihat betapa kesal dirinya. "Okay, Scorp. Kau puas sekarang?" ucap Rose sambil mengenakan semacam baju rajutan untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Okay," balas Scorp yang merasa memenangkan argumentasi bersama istrinya ini.

Mereka kembali hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya Rose hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Scorp hanyut di dalam pikiran Rose yang lebih rumit dari apapun. Sebentar ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Belfast saat mereka mengejar Nott, lalu dengan cepat ia memikirkan pertemuan resmi untuk memperkenalkan Scorpius di hadapan para anggota Cosa Nostra di New York. Namun, pikirannya juga fokus pada setiap kalimat yang ia baca dari buku karangan Jane Austen di tangannya itu. Scorp tak berbicara sama sekali dan masih menikmati kompleksitas pikiran dari wanita yang ia nikahi itu sampai tetiba saja Rose menutup bukunya untuk menatap Scorp. Matanya kesal namun tak ada teriakan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang selalu terlihat lembab dan sensual itu. "Ada apa? Aku kira kau masih ingin mengagumi Mr,Darcy yang tengah kau baca," ucap Scorp.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di kepalaku?" tanya Rose dengan segenap jiwa meredam kekesalannya.

Scorpius menyeringai. "Sampai kau dapat menutupnya dariku, _Contessa."_

Rose memberengut lalu melempar kain itu ke wajah Scorp yang dengan cepat dihalau oleh suaminya itu. "Jika kau sudah sedari tadi berada di kepalaku, berarti kau tahu apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, bukan?"

Bahu Scorp mengedik. "Kau memiliki pikiran yang rumit, Rose. Katakan apa yang kau mau sekarang."

"Kau harus mempelajari lebih banyak mantra kuno untuk dapat mengejar dan menaklukan Nott," ucap Rose.

Scorp melepaskan _sunglass_ lalu bangkit dari sandarannya. Ia tak suka bila ada orang yang mendikte apa yang harus dilakukannya, terutama Rose. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di mata istrinya itu. "Nott lebih berpengalaman darimu dan kemarin aku sadar bahwa ia menggunakan mantra khusus dan kuno untuk mengurung kita. Karena ia sudah mempelajarimu, dia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi kelebihan dan kekuranganmu," jelas Rose.

Scorp menggeleng dan tetap memandang tak suka ke arahnya. "Jangan menceramahi apa yang harus aku lakukan dan tidak, Rosabelle," desis Scorpius.

Senyum tipis itu kembali terpancar di wajah Rose. "Scorpius, kau tak boleh lupa bahwa aku adalah Queen bagimu sekarang. Dan dalam hitungan minggu aku akan menjadi pemimpin tertinggi mafia sihir di New York. Jadi, jangan remehkan ucapanku."

"Saat di Belfast kemarin kau ragu akan kemampuanku, sampai kau tak mau loncat bersamaku. Karena kau tahu mantra seperti _aresto momentum_ tetap akan membuat kita cedera parah melihat setinggi apa tempat kita akan meloncat. Tetapi, aku menyelamatkan kalian dengan mantraku sendiri. Jadi, dengarkan aku dan aku akan menolongmu."

Scorp masih belum menjawabnya. "Apakah _distrugerre maximano_ adalah mantra kuno atau mantra buatanmu?" tanya Scorp yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Rose benar-benar ingin membantu bukannya ingin menjatuhkan tingkat intelegensinya.

"Itu mantra kuno para penyihir berdarah Italy yang kupelajari beberapa tahun lalu," jelas Rose.

Diam kembali menyelimuti pasangan itu. Scorp tahu mantra yang digunakan Rose kemarin bukanlah mantra yang biasa digunakan oleh penyihir Inggris kebanyakan. Dan saat ini pria itu masih mempertimbangkan apa yang diucapkan oleh istrinya tadi. Apakah ia cukup mempercayai Rose hingga harus berlatih mantra bersama? Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menjadi suami istri, mereka juga sudah bercinta puluhan kali sejak hari pernikahannya, tapi untuk masalah ini Scorp tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat? Mereka sanggup melaksanakan pernikahan karena ada motif dan kepentingan masing-masing pihak dan tawaran dari Rose ini mungkin saja memiliki maksud terselubung di dalamnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan setelah membantuku?" tanya Scorp.

Rose menggeleng dan senyum tipis itu masih terpancar di wajahnya. "Apakah aku harus memiliki motif untuk membantu suamiku sendiri?" tanyanya kembali menantang.

Scorp masih menatap mata kelam dari istrinya itu. "Kau dapat masuk ke dalam pikiranku untuk mencari tahunya sendiri, Scorp," sambung Rose kembali.

"Kau ingin membalaskan dendam kematian ibumu? Biarkan aku membantumu. Suatu saat aku akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku," tambah Rose lagi.

Kening Scorp mengerut saat mendengarnya. Hingga saat ini ia belum tahu apa yang menjadi motif Rose yang tetiba tertarik untuk ikut menangkap Nott. Tetapi, hal yang Scorp ketahui sekarang adalah Rose tak berbohong kepadanya. "Baiklah," balas Scorp.

 _"Great_. Kita akan berlatih bersama setelah kembali dari New York," balas Rose.

Scorp hanya tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Rose tadi. Wanita itu kini mengganti senyum sumeringah di wajahnya dengan wajah penuh gairah dan seringaian seksi di bibirnya. Ia merangkak ke arah Scorp lalu duduk di perut suaminya itu. Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut wajah Scorpius yang ia tahu betul bahwa Scorp menyukainya. "Sudah selesai berargumen denganku?" tanya Rose yang berusaha meniru suara _husky_ yang dimiliki Scorp itu.

Scorp tertawa pelan. "Tergantung apa yang akan kita lakulan setelah ini," jawab Scorp.

Rose mengerlingkan matanya lalu menunduk dan meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Scop untuk melumatnya. "Aku mau melakukan ini," bisik Rose yang membuat Scorp terkekeh.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Rose menyentuh bagian depan celana suaminya dan ia terkejut lalu terkekeh. _"Really Scorp? You're so ready for me?"_

Scorp kembali menarik Rose ke dalam ciumannya. _"Arguing with you in your fucking bikini really turn me on, Contessa,"_ balas Scorp di sela ciuman mereka yang membuat Rose terkekeh.

 _"Yuck!"_

Rhaella berdiri di sisi _sun lounger_ mereka dengan _sundress_ yang sudah dikenakan lengkap dengan topi dan _sunglass_ yang membingkai wajahnya. Scorp melepaskan Rose dari pelukannya karena sesungguhnya ia sangat tak menyukai _public display affection_ , tapi Rose membuatnya melanggar banyak peraturan yang telah dipertahankannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Jangan berlagak bahwa kau tak pernah melakukannya," ujar Rose yang bangkit dari perut kakak lelaki dari Rhaella itu.

Rhaella menatap mereka tak percaya. "Tentu aku melakukannya, tapi tidak di depan publik seperti ini."

Rose mendengus mendengarnya. "Usir kedua adik dan sahabat-sahabatmu, Scorp. _For fuck's sake,_ kita sedang berbulan madu," ujar Rose sambil mendengus.

Scorp hanya mengedik. Mendengar bahwa Scorp akan membawa Rose untuk berlibur dan berbulan madu di Santorini membuat Rhaella dan Rhaegar merengek untuk ikut berlibur bersama mereka. Ditambah dengan Niklaus dan Albus, liburan ini lebih mirip dengan _familymoon_ ketimbang dengan _honeymoon_. Scorp selalu lemah dengan permintaan Rhaella, jadilah mereka berlibur bersama ke villa keluarga Malfoy di Santorini. Oleh sebab itulah pengawalan diperketat karena ada empat anggota Malfoy di dalamnya.

Rose bangkit dari _sun lounger_ itu dengan wajah kesal. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya suaminya.

"Mencari tempat agar adik-adikmu dan kedua sahabatmu tak mencampuri urusan kita," balas Rose.

"Tunggu aku di marina, aku akan membawamu berlayar," jawab Scorp.

Setelah Rose menghilang ke dalam villa mereka, Scorp mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Rhaella yang masih diam dan memperhatikan kakak lelakinya ini. " _Wow, Scorp. You've changed. She's changes you. Look at your cheek, you're blushing. Oh my goodness,"_ ucap Rhaella tak percaya sekaligus bahagia melihat Scorp memiliki ekspresi saat ini.

Scorp menyentuh pipinya lalu menggeleng. "Ini pasti karena faktor matahari," balas Scorp kembali singkat kepada Rhaella.

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam villa lalu memegang pipinya sekali lagi. Apakah ia benar-benar bersemu _? Holy shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Rose? pikirnya sambil terus berjalan untuk mengambil bajunya.

000

Scorp dan Rose menghabiskan berjam-jam harinya di sebuah kapal pribadi milik keluarga Malfoy atau lebih tepatnya milik Draco Malfoy yang dibelinya untuk ulang tahun Hermione. Kapal yang dibeli hampir dua puluh tahun itu masih terlihat begitu kokoh dan indah karena Draco sendiri yang turun tangan untuk merawatnya. Rose menyukai ide Scorp untuk membawanya berlayar dan menjauh dari kedua adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya serta pengawal-pengawal yang berkeliaran di villa mereka. Wanita itu tengah berjemur di geladak utama kapal hanya mengenakan bikini hitamnya tanpa takut Scorp akan memberikan tatapan mematikan dan kembali melemparkan kain kepadanya seperti saat ia berjemur di _sun lounger_ kembali membaca Pride and Prejudice yang sudah dibacanya ratusan kali itu dan masih tetap menjadi kesukaannya sampai Scorp datang membawakan dua buah gelas dan satu botol wine kepadanya.

"Kau akan mati gosong jika hanya berjemur seperti itu terus," ucap Scorpius yang mengambil posisi di samping istrinya itu.

"Setelah kau mengurungku di kamar dan kita bercinta selama berjam-jam, matahari ini bahkan tak sanggup membuat kulitku kecokelatan," balas Rose.

Rose bangkit dari posisi terlungkupnya untuk duduk dan menghadap Scorp. Wanita itu mengambil gelas berisi wine yang disodorkan suaminya lalu menyesapnya sesaat. Ia tampak berpikir lalu menatap Scorp dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Chambertin Domaine Leroy 1993," tebak Rose.

Scorp tersenyum lalu menggeleng. _"That's so close, but this is 1994,"_ balas Scorp yang ikut menyesap lalu menyodorkan botol itu pada Rose.

 _"Shit,"_ Rose terkekeh.

Rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun saat mengetahui bahwa Scorp juga menyukai wine sama seperti dirinya. Banyak orang yang menjadi penikmat wine di luar sana, tapi bagi Rose dan Scorp wine tak hanya sekadar minuman yang hanya untuk dinikmati namun juga dipelajari. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi Rose seperti merasa bersyukur telah menikahi pria yang tengah bersandar di salah satu dinding di geladak utama kapal ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Scorp yang mendapati Rose tengah mengamatinya.

Rose mengedik lalu melepaskan _sunglass_ -nya karena matahari perlahan mulai meredup. Scorp menarik Rose agar istrinya itu bersandar padanya dan Rose tak menolaknya. Rose sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya dengan ditemani sebotol wine, kicauan burung yang sedari tadi berterbangan di langit cerah sore ini serta pemandangan laut cantik nan biru yang hanya dapat ditemui di kota ini. Scorp memandang kuku-kuku Rose yang selalu dilapisi cat kuku merah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di restoran sore itu. "Apakah kau tak pernah membiarkan kukumu tanpa cat kuku itu barang seharipun?" tanya Scorp yang keluar begitu saja.

Istrinya itu menggeleng. "Kau memiliki alasan?" sambung Scorp kembali.

Rose menengadah. "Sejak kapan aku menikahi seorang pemerhati mode?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku, _Contessa,"_ balas Scorp.

"Aku seorang pembunuh, Scorpius. Cat kuku ini menyamarkan warna darah musuhku yang terkadang masih tertinggal disela kuku ini," jawab Rose santai.

Scorp tak menjawabnya dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan, ke hamparan laut yang terlihat begitu bercahaya saat matahari mengenai permukaannya. "Dan sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu, _husband_. Apakah sarung tangan hitam yang selalu kau kenakan saat kita dalam sebuah misi memiliki arti juga?"

Rose masih menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut suaminya itu. Sejak secara resmi bergabung dengan The Sociaty dan secara gamblang mengetahui bahwa ia ditakdirkan sebagai King bagi kelompok itu, kemanapun ia pergi lelaki itu selalu membawa sepasang sarung tangan hitam berbahan kulit asli di sakunya. Dia selalu mengenakannya saat dalam misi dan ketika akan mengeksekusi seseorang.

"Sama sepertimu, Rose. Aku juga seorang pembunuh dan sarung tangan itu menutupi sidik jari serta melindungi tanganku dari darah tikus-tikus yang kuhabisi," jawab Scorpius.

Seringaian muncul di wajah Rose yang bahkan tampak sempurna meski tanpa riasan sama sekali. Ia menyesap kembali wine miliknya kemudian bangkit dari sandaran dada bidang Scorp dan mengecup panjang bibir suaminya. Dilepaskannya bibir lembut Scorp lalu ibu jari Rose mengusap lembut bibir itu. _"We're really meant to be together, Scorp. Don't you dare to leave and betray me, husband. I will kill you with my own hand."_

Scorp tersenyum lalu seringaian juga muncul dari wajahnya. _"I like it when you threaten me. You always turn me on with your smart mouth, Contessa,"_ bisik Scorp.

Mereka bertukar tawa dan tahu akan kemana mereka selanjutnya. "Kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat, karena Rhaella sudah membuatkan kita makan malam saat ini," ujar Scorp.

Rose mendengus. "Dan kita akan bercinta sepanjang malam saat kita kembali ke villa," sambung Scorp.

"Baiklah, aku akan menagih janjimu. Kau berhutang padaku puluhan orgasme," jawab Rose yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kekehannya.

 _"Come vuoi tu, Contessa."_

000

Senja belum menampakan wujudnya saat Rose dan Scorp tiba di villa keluarga Malfoy itu. Harum dari kentang yang bercampur dengan butter dan susu serta keju sudah tercium sejak Rose menginjakkan kaki di teras belakang bangunan ini. Suara riuh terdengar dari ruang tengah villa ini. Albus dan Rhaegar tampak sibuk dengan _video game_ mereka sementara Niklaus tampak baru saja masuk dari pintu depan dengan _paper bag_ cokelat berisi belanjaan yang ia bawa langsung menuju dapur. Suara Rhaella terdengar saat ia berjalan dengan pinggan kaca di tangannya _berisi massed pottato_ dan seorang pelayan berjalan di sampingnya dengan pinggan kaca yang sama namun berisi domba panggang yang terlihat berisinar karena madu dan butter yang melapisi permukaannya. "Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Rhaella dengan senyum cantik khasnya.

Scorp sudah bergabung dengan adik dan sahabatnya di ruang tengah villa ini untuk bermain _video game._ "White wine dan bagelanmu sudah aku letakkan di _kitchen island_ , Rhaella," ujar Niklaus.

"Terima kasih, Nik," balas Rhaella.

"Rosabelle," sapa Niklaus saat berpapasan dengan istri sahabatnya itu.

Rose hanya mengangguk dan melihat pria itu bergabung dengan ketiga pria lain di ruang tengah villa ini.

 _"Bratan,"_ pekik Rhaegar dan semua orang pasti sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang datang.

Ballard memasuki ruang tengah dengan perkamen di tangannya. "Aku kira kau akan melewatkan liburan keluarga kita," ujar Rhaegar.

Ballard menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan memberikan ini pada Scorpius lalu kembali ke London," balasnya sambil terus mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Scorp menerima perkamen yang dimintanya pada Ballard beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tinggalah untuk makan malam," ujar Rhaella yang muncul dari dapur dengan apron yang masih ia kenakan.

Ballard tak menjawabnya dan hanya menunggu sampai Scorp membuka suara. "Kau masih ada pekerjaan?" tanya Scorp setelah selesai memeriksa isi dari perkamen itu.

Pria yang sudah dianggap anak oleh ayahnya itu menggeleng. "Tak ada yang penting."

"Tinggalah untuk belirbur. Anggap ini liburan keluarga," balas Scorp pelan agar tak ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Scorpius, tapi.."

"Kau anak baptis ayahku, tentu kau keluarga kami. Tinggalah," tandas Scorp.

Ballard mengangguk. "Aku harap kau memasak lebih, _little sister_. Karena Ballard akan bergabung bersama kita," ujar Scorp sedikit berteriak agar adik perempuannya itu dapat mendengarnya.

Tatapan Rhaella dan Ballard bertemu lalu senyum terpulas di wajah keduanya. "Selalu ada ruang untukmu, Ballard," balas Rhaella yang kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lain untuk di sajikan.

Sementara yang lain sudah tahu dimana tempat mereka berada, tidak begitu halnya dengan Rose. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dan bergeming tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sehangat ini? Mereka semua pembunuh sama seperti dirinya. Sudah lama sekali Rose tidak berada di lingkungan seperti. Sejak Ron dan Luna tewas dan ia kembali bersama keluarga Allegri ia sudah tak pernah merasaka hal seperti ini lagi. Hugo akan makan malam di kamarnya dan beraktifitas di atas kursi rodanya, sementara Maurizio pasti tengah sibuk dengan urusannya dan Rose akan menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam bersama buku-bukunya.

Mendengar tawa dari ruang tengah dan harum makanan buatan rumah dari dapur villa ini membuat dadanya sesak. Dia lupa akan hal ini. Dia lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

"Rosabelle," panggil Rhaella.

Ia mengerjap untuk keluar dari pikirannya. "Aku membuatkanmu kaserol ayam, kata Lorenzo kau menyukainya," sambung Rhaella.

Ia masih mematung di tempatnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rose hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari villa ini setelah mengambil kunci dari jetski milik keluarga ini. Dia tak dapat berlama-lama bersama keluarga ini. Mereka terlalu hangat dan ia merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya.

"Istrimu mau kemana lagi?" tanya Albus saat melihat Rose keluar dari villa ini.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam dan Scorp tak tahu apa yang tetiba terjadi pada istrinya. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang di kelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Rose," teriaknya sambil melihat Rose yang berjalan dengan sebuah botol wine di tangannya menuju marina tempat jetksi, kapal dan _speedboat_ keluarga Malfoy bersandar.

Tanpa perlu menjawab lagi Rose menghidupkan jetski dan memacunya di laut itu. _"What the fuck she thinking right now, huh?"_ umpat Scorp lalu berlari mengejar istrinya.

Scorp memacu _speedboat_ -nya untuk menyambangi Rose yang sudah mematikan jetski-nya di tengah laut. Rose menatap laut lepas itu dengan kosong. Hanya cahaya jingga dari mentari yang akan terbenamlah yang menjadi temannya. Ia hanya duduk pongo sambil menenggak wine yang tadi diberikan Scorp padanya saat mereka berlayar. Dia ingat perkataan Scorp pada kedua adiknya _'family comes firts'_ tapi Rose tak berekspektasi bahwa keluarga mereka benar-benar hangat. Jika ia tak tahu siapa keluarga Malfoy dan apa latar belakangnya, pastilah ia tengah berpikir bahwa mereka adalah keluarga kaya raya biasa yang sedang berlibur keluar negeri.

Rose kembali menenggak wine itu langsung dari botolnya saat tawa dari Rhaegar kembali terngiang. Dia rindu Ron dan Luna, orang tua angkatnya serta keluarga Weasley.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose? Kau mau mati membawa jetski seperti ini tanpan pengamanan?" cecar suaminya.

Rose bergeming dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Alih-alih menjawab Scorp, ia justru lebih memilih menenggak botol Chembertin kembali. "Rosabelle!" panggil Scorp.

Wanita itu meletakkan botol wine yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Aku lupa rasanya memiliki keluarga, Scorp. Aku lupa rasanya dikelilingi orang yang peduli padamu. Aku lupa rasanya pulang dan ada seseorang yang sudah membuatkanku makanan. Aku lupa akan semua itu. Dan sekarang, keluargamu melakukan semua hal itu padaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya," jawab Rose sarkastis.

Scorp keluar dari kemudi _speedboat_ -nya. Ia menjulurkan tangan pada Rose. "Ayo," ujar Scorp.

Rose tak memedulikannya. Ia hanya bersedekap di tempatnya. "Ayo pulang. Keluarga kita sudah menunggumu di villa," sambung Scorp lagi menekan kata 'kita' pada ucapannya.

Mendengar ucapan dari Scorp membuat Rose menoleh kepadanya. "Ayo, Rose," tambah Scorp lagi dengan tangan yang masih terjulur kepada Rose.

Rose akhirnya menerima tangan itu dan kini ia sudah duduk nyaman di samping kursi kemudi _speedboat_ ini. Scorp masih belum menyalakan mesin dari kapal cepat ini dan hanya membiarkannya terombang-ambing di tengah laut dengan senja di ufuk sana. "Mereka keluargamu, Scorp. Pernikahan kita hanya sebatas bisnis. Mereka tak akan pernah menjadi keluargaku."

Scorp hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu menyalakan kembali _speedboat_ -nya dan merubah haluan untuk kembali ke daratan. Bahkan Scorp tak memedulikan jetski yang dikendarai Rose tadi masih berada di tengah laut dan ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

"Mungkin pernikahan ini berdasarkan motif dan tujuan kita masing-masing, Rose. Tetapi, pada saat aku mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan kita di hadapan pendeta dan Tuhan aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Apapun yang menjadi miliku kini juga menjadi milikmu, Rose. Jadi, sejak sekarang mulailah terbiasa dengan keluargaku. Dengan keluarga kita."

Tanpa pelukan hangat atau sentuhan untuk menenangkan istrinya, Scorp memacu _speedboat_ -nya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya. "Queen meninggalkan jetski-nya di tengah laut, cepat bereskan," ujar Scorp pada anak buahnya di seberang sana.

Ia hanya menatap Rose yang membuang pandangannya dari Scorp. Pria itu tak tahu betapa kesepiannya Rose selama ini. Mungkin ia terkesan dingin, tak berperasaan, tapi saat Scorp masuk ke pikirannya saat ini, semua itu terbantahkan. Rosabelle hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.

000

Setelah kembali ke villa tadi, Rose langsung berusaha bahwa tak ada apapun yang terjadi terhadap dirinya. Rose mengikuti ritual makan malam a la keluarga Malfoy dan sahabat-sahabatnya, namun tak lama pamit setelahnya. Dan sekarang wanita itu terbangun di pukul empat pagi karena perutnya yang tetiba saja menuntut untuk diberikan asupan. Rose mengendap keluar dari kamar utamanya bersama Scorp agar suaminya itu tak terbangun, namun langkahnya justru terhenti saat melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Rhaella di sudut lorong ini. Ballard keluar dari sana hanya menggunakan celana pendeknya sambil membawa barang-barangnya yang lain. Rose tersenyum tipis dalam gelap dan turun menuju dapur. Jadi, tebakannya selama ini benar. Ballard dan Rhaella benar-benar tengah menjalin hubungan.

Suasana dapur begitu sepi jika dibandingkan saat Rhaella tengah menguasainya saat makan malam tadi. Rose sibuk menenggak air mineral yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin sambil mencari makanan apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengganjal perut yang terkadang sangat sulit untuk diajaknya berkompromi. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada _ramen cup instant_. Rose membuka rolling door kaca dapur ini yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Ia membiarkan semilir angin pukul empat pagi menerpa wajahnya sambil sambil terus menyantap 'cemilan' pagi butanya.

"Rosabelle."

Rhaella tampak terkejut mendapati kakak iparnya tengah makan dengan santai di dapur pagi buta seperti ini. "Aku lapar," ujar Rose tanpa perlu ditanya lagi oleh Rhaella.

Rhaella mengangguk lalu membuka lemari pendingin dan menenggak air mineral dari dalamnya. "Jadi, sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Ballard?" tanya Rose santai.

Rhaella tersedak dan luar biasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Rose tadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rose masih sibuk dengan ramennya saat pertanyaan basa-basi dari Rhaella terlontar. "Kalian mungkin dapat menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tapi tidak denganku."

"Aku bahkan mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali menemuimu di manor," sambung Rose.

Rhaella tak mampu menjawab atau membantahnya. Ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Rose mengedik. "Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahukan siapapun terutama Scorpius."

"Memberitahuku apa?"

Scorpius tetiba saja datang bergabung bersama adik perempuan dan istrinya. "Rahasia," ucap Rose ringan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini sekarang?" tanya Scorp kepada kedua perempuan itu.

 _"Girl's talk, husband. Right, Rhaella?"_ ujar Rose yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Rhaella itu.

Scorpius memandang curiga pada keduanya, namun mencoba melupakannya. Karena tak semua masalah harus diketahui olehnya. Tatapan Scorp beralih pada makanan yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh istrinya. _"Really, Rose?_ Ramen di pukul setengah lima pagi seperti sekarang?" tanya Scorpius tak percaya.

Rose mengangguk _. "Really, Scorp_. Kau lupa bahwa kau menghabiskan energi yang kudapat saat makan malam sekejap saja saat kita sudah berada di kamar?"

Scorp hanya menyeringai saat mendengar komentar dari Rose, sementara Rhaella merasa sudah saatnya ia harus pamit undur diri dari pasangan pengantin baru di hadapannya ini. "Aku kembali ke kamar duluan," ujar Rhaella yang mendapat anggukan oleh Rose dan Scorp itu.

"Jadi, energimu sudah kembali?" tanya Scorp saat melihat Rose sudah membuang wadah dari ramen instantnya itu.

"Napasku bau bawang," ujar Rose sambil berlalu setelah menenggak kembali air mineralnya.

Scorp menyeringai lalu langsung mengangkat Rose dan meletakkan tubuhnya di pundak. _"What the fuck, dickhead!"_ pekiknya

"Aku akan merubah napasmu menjadi harum diriku," jawab Scorp.

000

Hentakan musik a la muggle terdengar di seantero kapal ini. Rhaegar, Albus, dan Niklaus sudah sibuk bergerak mengikuti musik itu dengan botol bir di tangan mereka. Begitupula dengan Scorp dan Rose yang sedari tadi tampak tak dapat terpisahkan. Kemanapun istrinya bergerak, Scorp akan mengikutinya begitupula sebaliknya. Sementara Rhaella hanya berdiri memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ia masih takjub melihat perubahan dari kakak tertuanya itu. Bertahun-tahun melihat ia bersama dengan Katya Tarasova, tapi perlakuanya terhadap Rosabelle jauh berbeda. Bahkan Scorp terlihat sering tersenyum saat ini. Melihat hal ini membuat Rhaella memikirkan masa depannya bersama Ballard. Apakah ia akan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya saat ini? Berdua bersama pasangannya tanpa harus menutupinya dari siapapun lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Rhaella mendapati Albus berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu menyodorkan botol bir padanya yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. Rhaella menunjuk ke arah Scorp dan Rose yang tampak sedang berbicara lalu tetiba saja Rose tertawa lalu menepuk lengan atas kakaknya itu. "Aku belum pernah melihat Scorp dalam keadaan seperti," ujar Rhaella setelah menenggak birnya.

Albus mengedik. " _Rosabelle's effect_. Menurut Lorenzo, Rose juga belum pernah tertawa selepas seperti saat bersama Scorp," balas Albus.

 _"Scorpius's effect,"_ jawab Rhaella.

Mereka kemudian diam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai tatapan Rhaella jatuh pada Ballard yang tengah berbincang dengan kapten kapal ini di geladak belakang. Wanita itu berpikir kapan ia bisa memperlakukan Ballard sama seperti Rose memperlakukan Scorp. Ballard memandang kekasihnya dari kejauhan lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Rhaella membalas senyumannya lalu mengangkat botol bir itu ke arah Ballard.

"Rhaella," panggil Albus yang membuatnya kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada sahabat dari kakaknya itu.

"Yaa," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu ada _charity dinner_ yang diadakan oleh Oxford beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Albus.

Rhaella mengangguk. "Tentu aku tahu, Scorp sudah memintaku untuk mewakilinya."

"Kau mau datang denganku?" tanya Albus tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Rhaella menatap Albus lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku dan Rhaegar akan senang hati untuk datang bersamamu. _The more the merrier_ ," balas Rhaella dengan mudahnya.

Albus tersenyum kecut menghadapi reaksi dari Rhaella tadi. Dia tak tahu apakah wanita ini berpura-pura untuk innocent atau dia benar-benar tak dapat membaca perasaan dari Albus. Albus kembali menenggak birnya lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Ballard yang masih berada di geladak belakang kapal ini bersama kapten dari kapal ini. Dia tahu jawaban mengapa Rhaella tak pernah melirik atau peduli kepada pria lain. "Aku ke pamit ke toilet, okay?" ujar Rhaella.

Albus hanya mengangguk saat Rhaella berlalu di hadapannya. Niklaus datang dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Jadi, kau akan datang ke Oxford bersama Rhaella?"

Albus mengangguk. " _Whoa, big step, mate,"_ ucap Niklaus yang tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya karena pada akhirnya Albus berani untuk mengajak adik perempuan dari sahabat mereka ini keluar.

Albus Potter masih mengangguk sembari mengambil botol bir dari tangan Niklaus untuk ditenggaknya karena minumannya sudah sedari tadi lenyap dari dalam botol itu. "Aku akan ke Oxford bersama Rhaella dan Rhaegar dan entah berapa banyak pengawal dan orang lain yang akan diajaknya," jawab Albus.

Niklaus menatap sahabatnya itu sesaat lalu tak dapat menutupi tawanya. Tawa Niklaus meledak begitu saja. Dia tak tahu bahwa nasib percintaan Albus akan sesial ini. Ada banyak sekali wanita di luar sana yang mengantre untuk berkencan dengannya, tapi Al hanya memiliki satu wanita di hatinya _. "Funny, huh?"_ ucap Al kesal pada Niklaus yang belum reda dari tawanya.

Niklaus memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha menepuk-nepuk bahu dari Al. " Kau masih memilikiku, Al," ucap Niklaus.

Albus mendengus mendengar komentar dari sahabatnya itu. Tatapannya beralih pada Rose dan Scorp yang sedari tadi terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan di salah satu sisi geladak utama kapal ini. Mereka berbicara, tertawa, bertukar senyum dan sentuhan seperti layaknya pasangan. Dulu liburan seperti saat ini selalu dihabiskan Albus, Scorp dan Niklaus serta Rhaegar untuk memacu adrenalin atau bersantai di kapal seperti ini dengan teman wanita mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, sekarang keadaan mulai berubah seiring dengan perubahan status dari sahabatnya itu. Dan Albus menginginkan hal yang dialami oleh Rose dan Scorp juga dialami oleh dirinya dan Rhaella, namun ia tahu hal itu hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Saat Niklaus kembali sibuk berbincang dengan Rhaegar, Albus mencari keberadaan Rhaella dan langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati wanita berambut ikal itu tengah tersenyum sangat tulus di hadapan Ballard di lantai dua deck kapal ini. Dengan lemas ia kembali turun dan meninggalkan Rhaella dengan kekasihnya.

000

Senyum Ballard tepulas saat melihat sosok Rhaella yang sudah menunggunya di tepi deck lantai dua kapal ini. Dari sini Ballard dapat mengamati saudara-saudara angkat dan sahabat mereka yang tengah berpesta di geladak utama, namun mereka tak dapat langsung menatap keberadaannya karena terhalang sebuah partisi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kapten kapal ini tadi?" tanya Rhaella yang terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi dengan bikini biru tua yang ditutupi dengan _summer dress_ putih serta _sunglass_ yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Aku berniat membeli salah satu kapal yang terparkir di marina tadi lalu meminta sedikit saran dari kapten," jawab Ballard.

Sambil menggeleng, senyuman masih terpulas di wajah Rhaella. _"Whoa men and their toys_. Dad pasti bangga terhadapmu karena hobinya terwarisi kepadamu dan Scorpius."

Ballard hanya tersnyum. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Draco Malfoy memiliki hobi di bidang otomotif dari mobil sport cepat, jet pribadi, sampai kapal. Dan semua selera otomotifnya terwarisi dengan apik kepada Scorpius dan Ballard, putera angkatnya.

"Apa yang kau dan Potter bincangkan tadi?" tanya Ballard yang seolah merubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

Rhaella menghela napasnya lalu membiarkan semilir angin laut ini membelai wajahnya. "Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke acara amal yang diselenggarakan Oxford," jawab Rhaella santai.

Kening Ballard mengerut karena tak menyukai fakta yang baru saja dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Albus Potter sudah mulai menunjukkan aksinya untuk merebut Rhaella dari tangannya. "Lalu apa yang katakan?" tanya Ballard kembali.

Rhaella mengedik. "Aku menerima tawarannya.."

"Apa?" Ballard tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Liam. Aku bersedia karena Rhaegar juga akan datang ke acara itu. Jadi, kenapa harus menolaknya," tambah Rhaella.

Ballard diam sejenak sebelum menjawab kekasihnya itu. "Albus Potter menyukaimu," ucap Ballard.

Rhaella mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu."

 _"Damn it, Rhaella,"_ Ballard mengumpat putus asa dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu hal itu, kau tak dapat memberikannya harapan. Aku tak mau ia menganggap kau memberikannya kesempatan."

Rhaella bersedekap sambil memandang hamparan lautan biru di hadapannya. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi _sunglass_ yang dikenakannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tentu aku khawatir," tandas Ballard.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu khawatir? Aku yang akan berpaling? Atau khawatir kau akan kalah dari Albus karena ia dapat bertemu dan menggandengku sesuka hatinya?"

Wajah Ballard mengeras saat mendengarnya. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Rhaella yang salah. Hal itulah yang menjadi kekhawatirannya. Kehilangan Rhaella. "Katakan sesuatu, Liam," ucap Rhaella.

"Diammu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah," sambung wanita itu lagi.

Ballard menatap Rhaella dengan mata kelabunya. Dia menghela napas sesaat. "Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, _Milaya?_ Berpisah denganku?"

Mata Rhaella membelalak tak percaya. Ia memukul dada kekasihnya itu sekuat mungkin seperti yang ia lihat saat Rose memukul salah satu anak buahnya. _"Don't you dare to say those words again, Ballard,"_ ujar Rhaella yang bagai tak peduli lagi volume suaranya yang tinggi akan mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Ballard mendorong kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kabin. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Rhaella. "Tenangkan dirimu, _milaya,_ " ujar Ballard.

Napas Rhaella masih menderu. "Aku tak suka kau mengucapkan hal itu," balas Rhaella yang terdengar seperti mendesis.

Ballard masih menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Aku minta maaf jika perkataan tadi menyakitimu. Demi Tuhan aku juga tak sanggup melakukannya. Tetapi, belakangan ini masalah kita tak pernah jauh dari hal ini dan aku tak mau kau merasa terganggu dan tak nyaman karena semua ini."

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku hanya ingin dirimu, Liam."

Ballard menarik Rhaella ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga," jawab Ballard.

"Kita sudah melakukannya selama tiga tahun, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja bila kau ingin kita menutupinya lebih lama," balas Rhaella.

Ballard menggeleng saat mendengarnya. "Aku akan segera berbicara pada Paxan dan Scorpius," jawab Ballard.

Mata Rhaella membesar dan berseri-seri mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan kekasihnya itu. _"I love you, Liam,"_ pekik Rhaella lalu berjinjit untuk memeluk prianya itu.

Ia melepaskannya sesaat lalu mencium Ballard dengan penuh gairah _. "Milaya,"_ ucap Ballard saat tangannya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Ballard sudah melepaskan satu per satu kancing _summer dress_ yang menutupi bikini yang dikenakan Rhaella. "Kita di kabin," bisik Ballard pada Rhaella saat ia membuka perlahan riseleting celana pendek prianya itu.

Seakan tak peduli, Rhaella melingkarkan satu kakinya di pinggang Ballard. "Aku tahu dan aku tak peduli. Aku mau kau sekarang," bisik Rhaella disela ciuman mereka.

Ketika bibir Ballard sudah berada di puncak dada kekasihnya, mereka membeku saat semilir angin masuk ke kabin itu dan pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka dengan Rosabelle berada di ambangnya. _"Whoa lovebird, did I interupt something?"_ tanya Rose dengan seringaian yang dengan cepat ia adopsi dari kebiasaan suaminya itu.

Ballard langsung melepaskan Rhaella dan terburu-buru mengancing celananya, begitupula Rhaella yang kembali menutup _sundress_ -nya. "Belajarlah bermain aman bila tak ingin kembali tertangkap basah olehku," ujar Rose lagi lalu megambil sebuah tas yang tergeletak di sudut kabin ini.

Kening Ballard mengerut. "Kembali?" tanyanya.

Rhaella menghela napas. "Tadi malam saat kau keluar dari kamarku, Rosabelle melihatmu."

 _"Bloody hell,"_ umpat Ballard.

Rose mengangguk. _"Yes, bloody hell, Ballard. If you don't wanna got caught anymore, don't be sloopy, lovebird,"_ ujar Rosabelle.

"Kalian tahu sebelum aku yang memutuskan ke kabin ini sendiri, Scorpiuslah yang seharusnya ke kabin ini. Jadi, jika kalian masih ingin menyembunyikan hububgan asmara kalian, berhati-hatilah," sambung Rosabelle lalu keluar dari kabin itu.

Baru saja Ballard dan Rhaella akan bernapas lega, suara gebrakan dari pintu kabin ini mengejutkan mereka. "Wow Scorp, kau tak perlu naik ke kabin ini," Rose sengaja menaikkan suaranya agar adik ipar dan kekasihnya dapat mendengar siapa yang baru saja bergabung di deck itu.

"Kau lama sekali," balas suara rendah yang hanya dimiliki oleh Scorpius.

"Aku perlu ke toilet dan mengambil tas ini," ucap Rose.

"Ada orang di dalam kabin?" tanya Scorp.

"Ada Rhaella.

Ballard dan Rhaella bagai menahan napasnya saat Scorpius berusaha masuk ke dalam kabin itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Rhaella sedang mengganti pakaiannya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jeda sesaat, lalu suara Scorpius kembali terdengar. "Rhaella kau baik-baik saja?"

Bola mata Rhaella seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya saat mendengar suara kakaknya kembali. "Aku baik-baik saja, Scorp. aku hanya sedang mengganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, kau pergilah terlebih dahulu."

 _"See!_ Ayo turun kau masih harus mengolesi _sunblock_ ke punggungku, Scorp," ujar Rosabelle,

Suara derap kaki terdengar menuruni anak tangga dari deck ini. Rhaella dan Ballard menghela napas sangat panjang, seakan baru selesai berlari maraton berjam-jam. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Rosabelle setelah ini," ujar Rhaella.

Ballard masih terpaku di tempatnya dan masih berusaha mencerna dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Menangkap musuh dan bertarung melawan mafia-mafia lain bahkan ia tak setegang tadi. "Kau keluarlah terlebih dahulu, aku akan keluar beberapa menit kemudian."

Rhaella hanya tersenyum lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Ballard sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kabin itu.

000

Brooklyn, New York, United State

Hawa lembab dari pantai sudah berganti dengan hijaunya pepohonan dan sejuknya udara di akhir September kota ini. Suhu berkisar 16-20 derajat celcius dan tetiba menjadi sangat dingin karena Scorpius dan Rhaella baru saja meningglkan pantai tempat mereka berlibur beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka menggunakan jet pribadi keluarga Malfoy untuk berkunjung ke New York dan secara resmi memperkenalkan Scorpius kepada para madmen dan anggota Cosa Nostra yang tak dapat menghadiri pernikahan Rose dan Scorpius di London lalu.

"Boss," ujar salah anggota Cosa Nostra saat Rose dan Scorp menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran mansion di kawasan Brooklyn itu.

Rose dan Scorp menaiki undakan menuju _foyer_ dari mansion ini dengan pakain serba hitam bak menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Tak seperti manor milik keluarga Malfoy, mansion ini terkesan dingin dan mencekam. Tak ada foto keluarga atau hiasan dinding lainnya. Hanya ada sebuah lukisan Rosabelle saat masih di bangku kuliah dan Maurizio yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. "Kemana semua orang? Mereka tak tahu kau akan berkunjung?" tanya Scorp saat mereka sudah berada di ruang utama mansion ini.

Rose hanya mengedik sambil memerhatikan sekelilig mansion yang sunyi senyap seperti biasanya. Suara derap langkah dari lantai marmer ini terdengar dan sosok Edward muncul dari sisi dalam mansion ini. Raut wajah terkejut dan bahagia bercampur aduk terlihat pada Edward. "Rose," ujarnya.

Kening Scorp mengerut dan dengan perlahan namun pasti ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Rose. Istrinya terkesiap dengan perlakuan Scorp yang berlagak bak induk ayam yang takut anaknya dimangsa oleh seekor elang. "Contessa, kau tak mengatakan bahwa Vitiello tinggal di mansion ini."

Rose menggeleng. "Dia tidak tinggal disini," balas Rose.

Wanita itu menyentuh tangan Scorp yang melingkari pinggulnya. "Lepas, Scorp. Atau aku patahkan jari-jarimu. Bulan madu kita sudah berakhir," bisik Rose yang tak pernah suka sikap Scorp yang seakan sangat terobsesi memilikinya.

Scorp hanya menyeringai lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mereka kembali berdiri berdampingan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana Lorenzo?" tanya Rose kepada Edward yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Maurizio bersama Lorenzo. Ia akan keluar sebentar lagi dari ruang belajar, Rose," jawab Edward

Kali ini kening Rose yang mengerut. " _Excuse me? What did you said?"_ tanya Rose pada Edward yang ia tahu betul maksudnya.

 _"Sorry, Boss,"_ jawabnya cepat.

 _"Great,"_ kata Rose seketika.

"Katakan pada tetua dan anggota utama bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka sekarang juga," ujar Rose yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Edward.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruang pertemuan itu sudah dipenuhi para anggota utama dan para tetua termasuk Maurizio Allegri, kakek dari Rose. Lorenzo sudah berdiri di samping Rose berama Edrward, sementara Scorp sudah duduk mendampingi Rose di kursinya. Dari semua kursi yang tersedia, ada beberapa kursi yang kosong dan hal ini mengusik perasaan Rose dan perhatian suaminya. Rose baru saja meletakkan gelas wine sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kemana Umberto dan beberapa orang lainnya?" tanya Rose pada anggotanya sementara Scorpius hanya menyilangkan kakinya dan memperhatikan kemana pertemuan ini akan berakhir.

Lorenzo berbisik di telinga Rose dan wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku baru menghilang beberapa saat dan sudah ada yang ingin mengkudeta posisiku?" tanya Rose tenang, tapi seisi ruangan ini tahu bahwa salah satu langkah saja wanita yang mereka panggil 'Boss' ini dapat dengan mudah menghabisi nyawa mereka.

"Jadi, katakan dimana Umberto dan antek-anteknya?" sambung Rose lagi.

Mereka hanya saling tatap lalu Rose menghentak meja panjang itu dan semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dibuatnya, kecuali Scorp yang sudah menduga bahwa istrinya akan meledak seperti ini. "Rosabelle," tegur Maurizio.

Rose hanya melirik sesaat ke arah kakeknya lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada semua orang di ruangan ini. "Umberto berada di club, mereka dan beberapa anggota keluarga Scuderi menentangmu menjadi seorang Capo dan menyayangkan keputusanmu serta Mister Allegri untuk menikah dengan pria di luar Cosa Nostra," balas salah seorang pria setengah baya di meja ini.

Rose mengangguk. "Mereka di club, huh? Bahkan matahari belum benar-benar terbenam dan mereka sudah berada di club untuk menikmati alkohol. Dasar tak berguna."

Sekali lagi Scorp tak merespon apapun tindakan dari istrinya. Ia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil membaca situasi dan sesekali membalas tatapan anggota Cosa Nostra yang selalu merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya. Rose bangkit dari kursinya lalu sedikit melirik pada Scorp yang masih menyilangkan kaki dan meletakkan gelas wine ke meja setelah selesai disesapnya. "Aku baru saja berniat memperkenalkan suamiku kepada kalian secara resmi, tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat," ujar Rose.

"Kau mau kemana Rosabelle? Kita bahkan belum menyentuh makan malam," ujar Mauizio.

Rose hanya tersenyum tipis pada pria tua itu. "Selera makanku hilang begitu saja, Grandpa," balas Rose yang membuat Scorp menyeringai karena mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran istrinya itu.

"Siapkan mobilku, Lorenzo," ucap Rose pada calon Consigliere-nya saat ia telah resmi menjadi Capo nanti.

"Yes, Boss."

Tatapan Rose beralih pada suaminya. "Kau ingin mencicipi wine di club kami?" tanya Rose pada Scorp.

Seringaian itu masih menghiasi wajah Scorp saat ia bangkit dari duduknya. Salah satu tangannya berada dalam saku celananya saat ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ini. " _Come vuoi tu, Contessa,"_ ujarnya dengan aksen Italy yang sempurna pada istrinya lalu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan setelah bertukar anggukan dengan Maurizio

000

Club tampak sama seperti biasanya saat Rose dan Scorp serta pengawal dari Cosa Nostra dan The Sociaty memasukinya. Hanya wangi alkohol yang kuat serta asap rokoklah yang tercium di atmosfer ruangan ini. Suara celotehan dan tawa dalam bahasa Italy yang mendominasinya. "Kita tak mungkin dipimpin oleh perempuan ingusan seperti Rosabelle Allegri, tak ada sejarah yang menyebutkan bahwa Cosa Nostra dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan," ujar Umberto pada yang lain dan langsung mendapat dukungan riuh rendah dari semuanya.

Rose hanya mendengus menunggu apalagi yang akan mereka katakan. "Ditambah dengan sekarang dia menikahi Scorpius Malfoy, Rosabelle hanya akan berakhir di ketiak suaminya dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga," lanjut salah seorang pria di kelompok itu dan semuanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Scorpius dan Rose saling bertukar pandang lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan santai ke ruangan itu dan dalam sekejab tawa mereka lenyap. Jika tawa itu masih menghias sedikit saja di wajah para tikus itu, mereka tahu di tangan siapa mereka akan berakhir. Rose tersenyum tipis sambil bersedekap dengan Scorpius yang tak mengucapkan satu katapun sedari tadi di sampingnya. _"Good evening, gentlemen,"_ sapa Rose di tempatnya.

Scorpius dapat merasakan ketegangan yang muncul akibat kedatangan dia dan istrinya. Pikiran pria-pria itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tak merasakan takut saat sadar akan keberadaan Rose disana. "Aku dengar kalian baru saja mengucapkan namaku," ujar Rose sambil berjalan ke arah mereka lalu ikut menuangkan brandy ke dalam salah satu gelas kosong di hadapannya.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak atau menjawab. Pria-pria itu seakan kehilangan semua tawa yang tadi terkesan sangat lantang. Setelah menyesap brandy itu, Rose meletakkannya di atas meja dengan begitu anggun. "Apa ada sebuah pertemuan internal dan aku tak diundang? Karena seingatku kalian seharusnya berada di mansionku saat ini," ucap Rose.

Umberto bangkit dari kursinya lalu menggeleng pada Rose "Kami baru saja akan menuju mansionmu, tapi kau lebih dulu sampai ke club, Boss," balasnya seakan mencemooh.

Rose tersenyum tipis dengan raut yang dibuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Wow, aku boss sekarang? Seingatku beberapa saat yang lalu kalian baru saja menyebutku Rosabelle yang hanya bisa berlindung di bawah ketiak suamiku, benar begitu, _husband_?" jawab Rose sambil bertukar pandang dengan Scorpius yang hanya menyeringai.

 _"Cut the crap, Contessa_. Aku muak berada disini," akhirnya Scorpius membuka suaranya.

 _"Great,"_ balas Rose yang langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya di leher Umberto dan mengunci pergerakan kakinya dengan sangat mudah.

Sontak semua orang di ruangan itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan senjata lainnya termasuk para pengawal The Sociaty yang datang bersama dengan Scorpius dan Rosabelle.

Senyum licik Rose terpancar dari wajahnya saat tongkat sihirnya semakin menyuruk ke nadi Umberto. Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu sudah sangat waspada dengan langkah selanjutnya yang akan diambil dari wanita itu. "Apakah sangat sulit menerimaku sebagai calon pemimpin kalian?" tanya Rose dengan sangat pelan.

Saat Rose mengucapkan sedikit mantra, darah mulai mengalir dari leher pria itu, tapi Umberto masih berusaha tenang dan menganggap bahwa Rose hanya sebatas menggertak. "Selamanya Cosa Nostra tak akan pernah dipimpin oleh wanita dan kau tak akan pernah dan tak akan sanggup untuk merubah hal itu," jawab Umberto Scuderi dengan terbata.

Rose mengedik. "Kau hanya cemburu, Umberto. Kau tak dapat menerima jika Allegri-lah yang akan memimipin kalian selamanya. Jadi, aku meminta padamu untuk mematuhiku mulai sekarang," balas Rose.

Umberto mendengus dan hal itu sangat tak disukai oleh Rose. Tak ada yang boleh merendahkan dirinya dengan cara seperti itu. "Atau apa? Atau kau akan membunuhku?" Umberto menantang.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang membunuhmu?" ujar Scorpius yang langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan memuntahkan peluru itu ke tempurung lutut Umberto Scuderi.

Sontak pria itu jatuh dari tangan Rose dengan kaki bersimbah darah. Rose menatap suaminya tak percaya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara kesal dan bahagia. Kesal karena seharusnya dialah yang membuat pria busuk ini lumpuh selamanya dan bukannya Scorpius yang mendapat kesempatan itu, namun di sisi lain ia bahagia karena mendapat pembelaan dari suaminya. Ia pikir bahwa Scorpius akan pasif dengan apa yang akan di hadapinya. Mereka saling mengarahkan senjata masing-masing dari antar kubu Scuderi dan Allegri. "Masih ada yang ingin mempertanyakan dan menentang kenaikan tahtaku nanti?" tanya Rose yang seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang tengah di alami oleh Umeberto.

Tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati pria itu. Bahkan para keluarga Scuderi melompong di tempatnya. "Kalian tahu bahwa aku tak suka dengan perang saudara, jadi sekali lagi aku meminta dengan damai untuk menghentikan kudeta ini dan belajar bahwa aku adalah calon pemimpin kalian. Jika tidak kau tahu akan menjadi apa nasib kalian karena kalian juga tahu dengan siapa kalian berhadapan," ujar Rose.

"Kalian tak lagi hanya akan menghadapiku, tapi kalian akan menghadapi semua pasukanku dan semua anggota Cosa Nostra yang loyal kepadaku. Dan jangan lupakan pasukan The Sociaty karena sekarang aku adalah Queen bagi mereka. Bukan begitu, _husband?_ " tanya Rose pada suaminya dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang membuat Scorp ikut menyeringai bersamanya.

Scorp mengagguk di sisi Rose. "Dan mulai sekarang, kalian juga harus menghormatiku sebagai suami dari Rosabelle. Salah satu syarat Rosabelle menjadi seorang Capo adalah ia memiliki suami yang dapat mendukungnya dan aku memiliki kualifikasi itu. Kalian, para tikus busuk tak dapat mengacaukan perjanjian itu," ujar Scorp dengan sangat tenang.

"Kau tak memiliki hak berbicara itu pada kami? Kau bukan bagian kami," teriak salah seorang pemberontak itu.

Seringaian di wajah Scorp sudah menghilang digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan datar namun kebengisan bak tampak di dalamnya. "Pernikahanku dengan Rosabelle membuatku memiliki hak atas kalian," jawab Scorpius.

Scorpius berjalan menghampiri pria yang tadi meneriakinya. King dari The Sociaty itu mengangkat tangannya agar semua pengawalnya menahan tembakan atau rapalan mantra. "Bahkan jika pernikahan kami tak dapat menjadikan Rosabelle seorang Capo, aku yang akan menjadikannya dengan tanganku sendiri," sambung Scorpius.

Semua orang di dalam sana sama sekali tak mampu bersuara. Scorp kembali berjalan ke arah istrinya namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali menatap pria yang diajaknya berbicara tadi. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Scorpius kembali memuntahkan timah panas ke arah pria itu yang dikenali sebagai Anthony Scuderi, sepupu Umberto. "Anthony!" teriak Umberto yang masih bersimbah darah di lantai club ini.

Tiga peluru menembus tubuh Anthony. Dalam hitungan detik ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Hal ini hanya sebagai pengingat bagi kalian dengan siapa kalian berhadapan," ucap Scorp.

"Dan jaga pikiran saat kalian sedang berada di dekatku, satu pikiran tak pantas tentang istriku lagi, aku akan menghancurkan hidup kalian sampai ke semua anak dan cucu kalian," sambung Scorpius yang berjalan ke arah istrinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat berada di sisi Rose, ia memandang istrinya itu sesaat. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil," ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Rose menatap anggotanya yang masih terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. "Aku tak bermain-main dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jadi, saat aku datang kembali, tak ada kursi anggota utama yang kosong di mansionku, terutama kau Umberto Scuderi," ujar Rose lalu keluar dari ruang itu.

000

London, United Kingdom

Tak ada makan malam yang seharusnya dijadwalkan di mansion Allegri hari ini. Sesaat setelah keluar dari club tadi, Scorp langsung memerintahkan untuk menuju jet pribadinya dan kembali terbang ke London. Selama perjalanan Scorp dan Rose tak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Rose yang masih terbakar amarah dengan usaha kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh klan Scuderi dan tingkah semena-mena dari suaminya tadi, bahkan Rose tak tahu apakah Anthony berhasil selamat dari tiga peluru yang tadi bersarang di tubuhnya. Sementara Scorp masih berusaha mengenyahkan wajah Anthony Scuderi dari pikirannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya semudah itu melepaskan peluru ke arah pria itu, tapi yang jelas pikiran Anthony benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Rose adalah miliknya, tak ada pria lain yang boleh memikirkannya seperti Anthony pikirkan selain dirinya.

Saat Roman mendaratkan jet pribadi mereka, Scorp langsung keluar tanpa menunggu istrinya kembali. Rose tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada otak Scorp namun ia langsung berlari mengejar suaminya itu. London sudah masuk tengah malam saat mereka keluar menuju mobil untuk mengantarkan kembali Scorp dan Rose ke manor. Hujan sudah turun beberapa saat yang lalu dan Scorp masih mendiamkan Rose bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di mobil. Ketika mobil itu sudah memasuki pekarangan manor, Rose memegang tangan suaminya untuk menghentikan dirinya untuk kembali melarikan diri darinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Rose.

Scorp hanya memandang hampa pada Rose. "Aku lelah," hanya itu jawabannya, namun Rose seratus persen tak pecaya padanya.

Rose menarik tangan Scorp saat mereka sudah keluar dari mobil itu dan menahannya di tengah hujan tepat di halaman Malfoy Manor. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose?" tanya Scorp di tengah hujan yang mengguyur mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Rose setengah berteriak padanya.

Scorp tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap istrinya tanpa sepatah katapun terlempar dari mulutnya. "Aku yang seharusnya marah padamu karena berlaku semena-mena kepada Umberto dan Anthony. Bila ada yang berhak menembak mereka, akulah orangnya," sambung Rose.

Scorp melepaskan tangan Rose dari pergelangan tangannya. "Kau sedih karena aku menembak mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Scorp pada akhrinya.

 _Holy shit!_

Scorpius pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi antara Rose dengan Anthony. Tetapi, Demi Tuhan hal itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan mereka hanya tidur sekali, bukan sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Dan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Anthony tadi sehingga suaminya bisa semarah ini?

"Hal itu sudah lama sekali, Scorpius," kilah Rose berusaha menenangkan Scorpius.

Scorpius tertawa sarkastik. "Berapa banyak anggota Cosa Nostra yang kau tiduri, huh? Pertama Vitiello dan kini Scuderi. Apakah kau juga tidur dengan Lorenzo?" tanya Scorpius seperti kehilangan kontrolnya.

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Scorpius. Rose menatap suaminya itu dengan penuh amarah. "Kau pikir aku semurahan itu?" teriak Rose.

Bahkan suara gemuruh hujan yang membasahi mereka dapat tertandingi oleh suara Queen dari The Sociaty ini. Saat ini Scorp dan Rose tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikrkan oleh para pengawal yang pasti tengah mengawasi mereka dari titik-titik tertentu manor ini. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi Scorp menarik Rose ke dalam ciumannya. Dia memaksa istrinya itu membuka mulutnya dan memaksakan lidahnya melesak masuk. Tangan Scorp sudah menarik bokong Rose dan meremasnya. Tak ada sentuhan lembut seperti saat mereka bercinta di kapal ketika di Santorini kemarin. Kali ini Scorp begitu tergesa-gesa. Amarah dan hasarat seakan menguasainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Rosabelle?" tanyanya

Scorp menangkup kedua pipi Rose lalu melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan kembali melumatnya. Rose tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kemarahannya seakan menguap begitu saja. Ia hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan membiarkan apapun yang diinginkan Scorpius padanya. Kaki Rose sudah melingkar nyaman di pinggul Scorp. " _You make me crazy. You know that, Contessa?"_

Rose hanya mengangguk dalam ciuman mereka. Hujan di tengah malam seperti bukan penghalang berarti bagi mereka. _"They're meant nothing to me, Scorp. You're my husband, you just need to know that,"_ ujar Rose saat Scorp mulai menciumi setiap lekuk lehernya.

Scorp mengangguk. " _I fucking know that, but I'm obsessed with you,"_ balas Scorp kembali lalu menyibak kerah baju Rose dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Scorp!"

Rose memekik. _"Yes, Contessa."_

"Kita masih berada di halaman dan ada banyak pengawal yang mendapat tontonan gratis jika kita bercinta disini," ujar Rose.

Scorp mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Rose lalu tersenyum tolol. Rosabelle benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya. "Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku sekarang," perintah Scorp dan Rose menurutinya.

Mereka masuk ke manor tanpa peduli pada siapapun dan apapun lagi. Scorp menggendong istrinya bak hanya mengangkat sebuah bantal. Saat mereka sudah sampai di suite-nya tanpa perlu membuang waktu lagi, Scorp melucuti semua pakainnya dan istrinya yang sudah kuyup sejak tadi. Rambut merah kecokelatan Rose sudah benar-benar lepek tak berbentuk. Rose dan Scorp bertukar pandang sejenak lalu wanita itu menarik Scorp ke dalam ciumannya. Rose mendorong Scorp ke ranjang dan terus menciuminya. _"I'm obesessed with you too, husband,"_ ucap Rose lalu merubah posisi agar Scorp dapat kembali di atasnya.

Ia melingkari pinggul Scorp dengan kakinya lalu berbisik di telinganya. _"Take me, Scorp. Take me now."_

 _"Yes, Contessa. Yes,"_ balas Scorp sambil memasuki istrinya.

Mereka bergerak dengan ritme yang diatur Scorp. Rose mengerang dan sesekali berteriak memanggil nama Scorp. Punggung Scorp sudah habis dengan bekas cakaran dari istrinya. _"I wanna come, Scorp,"_ bisik Rose.

 _"Come, Contessa,"_ balas Scorpius yang tak lama kemudian ikut mencapai puncaknya seperti Rose.

Scorp menahan dirinya agar tak ambruk setelah orgasme yang diberikan Rose padanya. Dia membelai wajah Rose yang masih lembab oleh guyuran air hujan tadi. _"You're mine, Contessa. Mine,"_ ujar Scorpius.

Rose mengangguk. _"Come vuoi tu, Scorpius."_

000

Matahari sudah menampakan dirinya sedari tadi, namun Rose dan Scorp masih enggan bangkit dari tumppukan selimut mereka. Senyum Rose terpulas saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Hujan-hujanan a la remaja hingga maraton sex dengan tubuh basah kuyup di ranjang ini. Namun senyum itu seketika sirna saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Scorpius. Ia mengerjap lalu bangkit dan menyentuh dahi dari suaminya itu. "Scorp. Scorpius," panggil Rose pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Pergilah, Rose. Kepalaku sakit sekali," balas Scorp.

" _Holy shit!_ Kau demam dan meracau," ujar Rose lemas.

Hal ini pasti karena tragedi mandi hujan di tengah malam mereka. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah menghadapi dan merawat seseorang yang sakit seperti ini. Bahkan meski Hugo berada di kursi roda, ia tak pernah sekalipun membantu merawatnya. Dan kini ia benar-benar hilang akal dengan apa yang harus dilakukakannya terhadap Scorpius. "Bangunlah, kau harus minum obat," sambung Rose.

Scorp mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya dan sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawa Scorp.

"Badanmu panas, _dickhead,"_ balas istrinya

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Scorp, Rose bangkit dan keluar dari suite itu setelah mengenakan pakaian yang layak.

Dapur manor ini tampak sangat asing baginya, walaupun semua dapur memang terasa asing baginya. Semenjak ia kembali menjadi seorang Allegri, ia hampir sama sekali tak pernah lagi menyentuh dapur dan memasak. Tetapi, ia sesekali melakukannya di asrama ketika ia menempuh pendidikan di Harvard. Wanita itu bersedekap di _kitchen counter_ sambil berpikir makanannapa yang tepat untuk pasien demam seperti suaminya. Ia memikirkan dirinya saat sakit dan apa yang diinginkannya. Rose hanya mengedik lalu mulai membuka lemari penyimpanan itu dan mengambil beberapa bahan.

Rose mulai memasak bubur gandum dan menyiapkan beberapa roti panggang serta buah bertekstur lembut yang ia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

"Rosabelle," panggil Rhaella.

Ia hanya memandang adik iparnya itu tanpa menjawabnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?" tanyanya.

"Kakakmu demam," balas Rose cepat.

"Dan kau tengah membuatkannya makanan?" tanya Rhaella tak percaya.

Rose memberikan tatapan 'pergilah ini bukan urusanmu' pada Rhaella. Lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Rose membawa nampan itu dan berusaha meningalkan Rhaella, namun lagi-lagi puteri satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy itu memanggilnya

"Rosabelle, terima kasih telah membantuku dan Ballard saat di Santorini."

Rose hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Scorp masih berada di tumpukan selimutnya saat ia kembali ke suite mereka. Wanita itu menarik selimut Scorp dengan kakinya dan membuka gorden kamar ini sebesar-besarnya. " _Wake up, dickhead. Your brunch is ready,"_ ujar Rose lalu duduk di sisi Scorp.

Perlahan Scorp membuka matanya dan ia terpana dengan makanan yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Rose kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Scorp dan mengedik. "Tubuhmu masih hangat. Makanlah bubur gandum itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dingin."

Kening suaminya mengerut. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Makan saja. Dan minum obat penurun panas ini," balas Rose.

Senyum Scorp terpancar dan ia mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya. "Wow, kau cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga juga ternyata," ujar Scorp.

" _Shut up, Scorp,"_ balas Rose yang tak dapat menutupi semu merah di wajahnya.

Suara notifikasi dari ponsel sihir Rose mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengambil benda itu dari atas nakas lalu membukanya. Ada pesan singkat dari Edward Vitiello disana.

 _ **Aku tak bermaksud menganggumu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tujuan utamamu menikahi Scorpius Malfoy. Have a nice day, Rose.**_

Rose seakan ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa ia menikahi Scorpius bukan untuk menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya. Ada begitu banyak agenda yang harus ia jalankan saat ini. Saat Scorp sudah mulai mempercayainya.

"Rose."

"Rose," panggil Scorpius.

"Yeah, Scorp."

"Ada apa?" tanya suaminya.

Rose hanya mengedik."Tak ada."

000

Scorp beristirahat hampir sepanjang hari dan sepanjang hari pulalah Rose memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Edward. Setelah memberikan ramuan penurun panas pada Scorp dan ia sudah terlihat begitu pulas, Rose keluar dari suite mereka. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruang kerja milik Scorp yang ia yakini mengandung banyak informasi di dalamnya. Ia memulai memilah nama demi nama yang memang dicarinya.

Matanya mulai berbinar saat menemukan file nama yang ia cari. _"Gotcha."_

Ia mengambil file itu dan mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertuang di dalamnya. Rose tersenyum dalam gelap saat merasa tujuannya selangkah lagi akan tercapai. Menikahi Scorpius Malfoy benar-benar pilihan yang tepat baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose?"

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara rendah dan mencekam itu. Scorp seharusnya tengah tertidur sekarang. _Damn it!_

"Kau belum menjawabku. Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Tatapanya beralih pada file di tangan istrinya dan kening Scorp mengerut. "Kau berencana mengkhiantiku, huh?"

000

 **to be continued**

 **How's this chapter? Can't wait to hear your thoughts guys. So please leave me your review. And thanks for still read my story, I really appreciate that. See you in the next chapter. You guys rock! Love you:))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** So here's the weekly update. Please enjoy

 **Unless the unknown characters, everything belong to JK Rowling**

 **Chapter Six**

London, United Kingdom

Malfoy Manor

Rose tak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan ia juga tak sanggup menutupi keterkejutan apalagi dengan sebuah file yang tengah dipegangnya. Scorpius seharusnya tidur sekarang, bukan seperti ini skenario yang sudah ada di kepalanya seharian ini. Rose belum sanggup menceritakan apapun kepada suaminya.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Apa yang kau lakukan, Rose?" Scorpius bertanya kembali pada istrinya.

Tatapannya bergerak liar. Ia bak sedang menangkap basah musuhnya tengah mengendap masuk ke dalam teritorinya. Mata Scorp begitu dikuasai amarah. Ia tak tak berharapa bahwa Rose benar-benar mengkhianatinya dalam waktu dekat seperti ini. "Kau berencana mengkhianatiku, huh?" tanya Scorpius.

Dia masih berdiri di tengah ruang belajar ini tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya dari Rose. Istrinya hanya diam dan tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. "Aku tak berkhianat padamu," balas Rose pada akhirnyya.

"Lalu apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

Rose menatap file yang masih dipegangnya lalu dialihkan perhatiannya pada Scorpius. Wanita itu mengedik. "Hanya mencari sedikit informasi, bukan berarti aku mengkhianatimu," balas Rose.

Ia meletakkan file itu di atas meja lalu keluar dari balik meja kerja milik suaminya itu. Rose mengembalikan raut wajah terkejutnya ke ekspresi datar yang ia miliki. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping Scorpius, wanita itu memegang kening suaminya sesaat. "Demammu sudah turun," ujar Rose cepat yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Scorpius.

"Aku tak mengkhianatimu, _husband_. Hanya itu yang sanggup aku katakan," sambung Rose lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Scorpius masih mematung di tempatnya dan membiarkan Rose berlalu di hadapannya begitu saja, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menghampiri meja kerjanya lalu mendapati file berisi perkamen-perkamen tentang koleganya disana. Esteban Vegara. Seorang penyihir berdarah Meksiko yang memiliki pangsa pasar untuk penjualan narkoba dan berlian ilegal di hampir seluruh daratan Afrika. Apa yang diinginkan Rose dari pria ini? Apakah Cosa Nostra berusaha mengambil kolega bisnis The Sociaty? Atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah Esteban Vegara akan beraliansi dengan Cosa Nostra untuk menghancurkan The menggeleng. Tak mungkin Rose melakukan hal itu padanya. Bila The Sociaty runtuh, ia akan ikut jatuh bersamanya dan impiannya menjadi Capo akan hilang begitu dia akan menunggu sampai ia menjadi Capo lalu perlahan menjatuhkan Scorpius dan menjadi pemimpin untuk kedua kelompok mafia besar ini.

 _"What the fuck!"_ umpat Scorpius.

000

Suites mereka tampak senyap. Scorp berpikir bahwa Rose pasti sudah tidur atau kemungkinan lainnya ia pergi dari manor ini, tetapi tidak. Istrinya tengah duduk di kursi malas beranda suite ini sambil memejamkan mata. Ia bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apapun di ruang kerja tadi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Esteban Vegara?" tanya Scorpius yang membuat istrinya itu membuka matanya.

Tak ada tatapan kasih sayang dan hangat seperti seharian tadi. Hal yang tersisa di antara mereka adalah perasaan saling curiga dan sikap defensive berlebihan. Rose bangkit dari kursi malas itu dan duduk di tepinya. Kepalanya tetiba saja sakit dengan masalah ini. _Damn it!_ Ia menengadah dan mendapati Scorpius masih menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku tak mengkhianatimu," hanya itu jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Rose untuk kemudian bangkit dari kursi malas itu.

Scorpius menahan lengan Rose agar ia tak pergi dari hadapannya. Mata mereka beradu dan tatapan dingin namundikuasai amarah dari masing-masing terpancar begitu saja. "Apalagi?" tanya Rose.

"Aku tak percaya padamu," tandas Scorpius.

Rose melepaskan pegangan tangan Scorpius dan masuk ke suite mereka. "Kau memang tak seharusnya mempercayaiku," balas Rose.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Scorpius menarik tangan Rose lalu mengunci tangannya sementara tangan Scorp yang lain sudah menyurukan tongkat di leher istrinya. Rose melucuti tongkat Scorp dan dalam sekejap pula Scorp mencekik istrinya itu. Rose mendengus lalu tersenyum sarkastik pada suaminya itu sambil mencoba bernapas. "Aku rasa bulan madu kita sudah benar-benar berakhir," ujar Rose.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dari Esteban Vegara?" tanya Scorpius yang tak memberikan celah sedikitpun pada Rose untuk melarikan diri darinya.

Senyum sarkastik Rose masih terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku menginginkan kematiannya."

Scorpius masih belum menjawab perkataan dari Rose. Ia berusahan masuk ke pikiran istrinya itu, tapi semuanya begitu rumit dan kacau di dalam sana. Gambaran wajah Esteban Vegara berlalu lalang, tapi Scorpius tak mendapatakan konklusi tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok pria ini bagi istrinya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya terhadapmu?" tanya Scorpius yang masih mencekik leher istrinya.

Rose tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap lekat Scorpius. Perlahan wanita itu menyingkirkan tangan suaminya itu dari lehernya dan secara mengejutkan Scorpius membiarkannya. "Dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku," balas Rose dingin.

Tak perlu berpanjang lebar lagi ia pergi dari hadapan Scorpius sambil mengambil jaket dan mengenakan sepatu yang ia ambil dari _walk-in closet_ -nya. Scorpius masih terdiam di tempatnya. Bayangan-bayangan Esteban Vegara semakin terlihat jelas di kepala Rose. Pria itu adalah dalang kematian dari Ronald dan Luna Weasley beberapa tahun lalu dan juga penyebab kelumpuhan dari Hugo Weasley. Scorpius tercengang melihat potongan-potangan gambar di kepala istrinya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Rose keluar dari suite mereka. Dari pelataran manor terdengar suara mobil dan Rose memacu Maserati-nya secepat mungkin.

 _"Fuck!"_ umpat Scorpius.

000

Scorpius tahu bahwa istrinya tak melarikan diri. Wanita itu terlalu sombong untuk lari dari masalah. Menurut Ballard, ia melihat Rose berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima di area Park Lane. Dan menurut catatan penggunaan _credit card_ Scorpius, istrinya itu benar-benar berada di sana. Scorpius tahu bahwa ia salah karena menuduh bahwa Rose berencana mengkhianatinya, tapi semua itu juga dikarenakan sikap Rose yang tak terbuka mengenai masalahnya dengan Esteban Vegara ini. Bukan salah Scorpius yang langsung beranggapan bahwa Rose akan mengkhianatinya.

Kopi pagi ini terasa lebih pahit dari biasanya karena Scorp dengan sengaja sama sekali tak menambahkan sedikitpun gula ke dalamnya. Dia butuh kopi ini untuk membaca laporan dari Ballard tentang masa lalu istrinya itu. Scorpius menghempaskan perkamen itu ke atas meja lalu kembali menyesap minuman bewarna hitam itu. "Aku tak tahu bahwa Cosa Nostra tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan klan Vegara," ujar Scorpius.

"Klan Vegara selalu ingin menguasai pasar Amerika Latin yang secara lebih dahulu sudah dikuasai oleh Cosa Nostra. Maurizio Allegri dan Javier Vegara, ayah dari Esteban sudah memulai perang sejak lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Esteban mengetahui bahwa Maurizio memiliki seorang cucu perempuan, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa Ronald dan Luna Weasley bukanlah orang tua kandung dari cucunya itu. Esteban menyabotase mobil Weasley dan membunuhnya seakan-akan hal itu adalah kecelakaan biasa untuk memberikan peringatan pada Maurizio tentang eksistensi klan Vegara," ujar Ballard.

"Namun alih-alih berhasil membunuh keturunan Allegri, Esteban justru salah sasaran. Rosabelle selamat dan Hugo weasley menjadi lumpuh selamanya serta kedua orang tua angkat istrimu tewas di tempat. Sejak saat itu, Maurizio kembali mengambil Rosabelle ke dalam keluarganya untuk menjamin keselamatannya dan kakak angkatnya, Hugo," sambung Ballard.

"Dan kini ia ingin menuntut balas kematian Ronald dan Luna Weasley lewat The Sociaty? Hal ini salah satu alasan mengapa ia setuju menikahiku karena Esteban Vegara adalah aliansi The Sociaty, benar begitu?" tanya Scorpius pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Ballard mengangguk _."Bloody hell, Rose,"_ umpatnya.

Scorp tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Pikirannya kembali kepada foto-foto di perkamen tadi. Mobil sihir yang digunakan keluarganya dulu tampak porak poranda. Tubuh Ron dan Luna ditemukan beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian dengan bentuk yang sudah tak layak lagi, sementara separuh tubuh Hugo terjebak di mobil mereka yang sudah ringsek dan Rose berhasil selamat karena kawanan Vegara mengira ia tewas. Ia tak tahu bahwa Rose mengalami masa kecil yang begitu traumatik. Hermione Malfoy memang tewas dikarenakan usaha pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Nott, tapi Scorp dan kedua adiknya tak pernah melihat ibunya dalam keadaan babak belur seperti yang dialami Luna dan Ron. Bahkan saat menghembuskan napas terakhir di pangkuan ayahnya, Hermione tampak begitu tenang dan cantik seperti biasa. Sementara Rosabelle berada di tempat dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa. Perasaan sesak menjalari tubuh Scorp saat ini.

"Lalu dimana orang tua kadung Rose?" tanya Scorp.

"Ayahnya tewas tertembak oleh sosok yang tak dikenal dan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Itulah sebab mengapa Maurizio menyerahkan Rosabelle ke pantai asuhan agar ia dapat selamat, tapi takdir berkata lain," balas Ballard

"Apakah Esteban tahu keberadaan Rose saat ini?" tanya Scorp kembali.

Ballard mengangguk. "Kabar bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Capo wanita pertama dan merupakan keturunan Maurizio satu-satunya sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Aku yakin Esteban mengetahui bahwa dulu ia gagal membunuh Rosabelle."

"Tapi kabar dia menikahimu belum banyak yang tahu, apalagi mengingat Esteban sekarang bermukim di Afrika. Kau dapat menggunakan hal ini untuk membantunya, Scorp," sambung Ballard.

Kening Scorp mengerut. "Kau mendukungku untuk membantunya?"

Ballard mengedik. "Kenapa tidak? Dia istrimu, Scorp."

"Kau yakin ia berada di ruanganku tadi malam dengan semua file mengenai pria ini karena ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya? Bukan ingin mengkhianti kita?" tanya Scrop yang tak tahu lagi mesti berkata apa.

Ballard mengangguk. "Hanya itu satu-satunya motif yang ia miliki. Cosa Nostra terlalu besar untuk mempermalukan dirinya dengan mencuri seperti ini. Lagipula kita berbicara tentang Rosabelle. Tentang istrimu, dia cukup meminta padamu saja sudah cukup," jelas Ballard.

Scorp tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam dan kembali menyesap kopi pahit di pagi ini hingga tersisa ampas di dasar cangkirnya. "Kau masih belum mempercayainya?" tanya Ballard yang seakan tahu apa yang kini tengah dipikirkannya.

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman kali ia terlalu mempercayai seseorang, dia kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan ibuku," balas Scorp tanpa menatap Ballard.

Ballard ikut menyesap teh yang tadi dihidangkan oleh Magnus pada mereka. "Kau bisa membaca pikirannya, Sir. Dan dia istrimu. Aku mempercayainya," jawab Ballard

Scorpius mendengus lalu menghela napas dan merasa bodoh karena tak mempercayai istrinya sendiri. Alih-alih mencoba baca pikirannya, ia justru mencoba mencekik dan menyurukkan tongkat sihir pada leher Rose. Sementara Ballard dengan mudahnya mempercayai wanita yang baru dikenalnya tak lama ini. Scorpius kembali mengingat bagaimana tatapan Rose padanya tadi malam. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya itu tak berbohong dan membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Kabari Roman untuk mempersiapkan penerbanganku ke New York, aku akan berbicara langsung pada Lorenzo," ujar Scorpius yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

 _"Aye, Sir,"_ jawab Ballard.

"Apakah kau memerlukan aku untuk ikut bersamamu?" tanya Ballard lagi

Scorpius menggeleng padanya. "Kau hanya cukup pastikan bahwa istriku tetap di London dan memakai _credit card_ milikku," jawab Scorpius.

Ballard hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

000

Brooklyn, New York, United States

Sebuah restoran cepat saji tengah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang mengantre untuk memesan pastranami sebagai makan siangnya. Hujan baru saja mengguyur di luar sana dan Scorpius baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dalam restoran itu dengan jaket hitamnya yang sedikit basah oleh sisa hujan tadi. Beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya saat ia berjalan ke salah satu meja di sudut ruangan ini. Lorenzo menengadah dan sedikit terkejut mendapati suami dari boss-nya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Scorpius mengambil kursi di hadapannya itu dan membuka sunglass yang sedari tadi digunakannya. "Mister Malfoy," ujar Lorenzo.

"Apa yang membawamu datang kesini?" tambahnya lagi lalu menyesap soda dan menyisihkan sisa makan siangnya.

Scorpius menyilangkan kakinya lalu bersedekap di hadapannya. "Apa hubungan istriku dengan Esteban Vegara?" tanya Scorpius tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Senyuman terpulas dari wajah Lorenzo. "Mengapa kau tak tanyakan langsung pada Rosabelle?" Lorenzo justru berbalik tanya padanya.

Scorpius menyeringai. "Apakah Vegara yang membunuh Ronald dan Luna Weasley?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memedulikan keberatan dari Lorenzo untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menanyakan hal ini sendiri pada Rosabelle," balas Lorenzo.

Scorpius menunjukkan raut tak suka dengan apa yang menjadi jawaban dari calon Consigliere Cosa Nostra ini, tapi masih mencoba untuk meredamnya karena ia tahu ada berapa banyak anggota Cosa Nostra yang tengah melirik ke meja mereka. Restoran ini bukanlah restoran pastranami biasa. Pemilik dari tempat ini adalah salah satu anggota utama Cosa Nostra yang membuatnya dipersenjatai dan salah satu langhkah saja, Scorpius akan habis berkeping-keping karena kekurangan dukungan.

"Aku akan membantunya jika kau mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan katakan pada semua anggota Cosa Nostra-mu untuk berhenti menatap ke meja ini seakan kita adalah pertunjukkan sirkus," balas Scorpius.

Lorenzo memberikan sinyal pada anggotanya untuk kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing dan membiarkan Scoprp serta dirinya berbicara.

"Klan Vegara dan Cosa Nostra terutama keluarga Allegri merupakan musuh bebuyutan dan benar jika Esteban adalah pembunuh dari kedua orang tua angkat Rosabelle," jawab Lorenzo lalu menyesap soda terakhirnya.

"Lalu apakah hal ini merupakan salah satu motifnya menikah denganku?"

Lorenzo mengedik. "Untuk hal itu kau harus bertanya langsung pada Rose," jawab Lorenzo.

Scorpius mengerti akan hal ini. Ia tahu bahwa Lorenzo pasti tak pantas untuk menjawabnya. Lagipula Scorp hanya ingin memastikan bahwa informasi yang didapatkan Ballard adalah benar dan bahwa ia tak akan salah jika harus mempercayai Rose. Tanpa harus lebih lama beramah tamah lagi, Scorpius bangkit dari kursi itu lalu mengangguk pada Lorenzo. _"Enjoy your lunch."_

Beberapa pasang mata masih memperhatikannya sampai ia berada di ambang pintu utama restoran ini. Kabar bahwa ia membunuh Anthony dan melumpuhkan Umberto sudah tersebar ke seantero Cosa Nostra, hal ini semakin membuat anggota lain menatapnya kesal dan ngeri di saat yang bersamaan. Semua orang akhirnya tahu siapa sosok yang dinikahi oleh calon Capo mereka. Langkah Scorpius terthenti saat mendapati Edward Vitiello baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan akan masuk ke restoran ini. "Malfoy," sapa pria itu.

"Vitiello."

Dan tak perlu memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi, Scorpius masuk ke mobilnya. "Allegri Mansion," ujar Scorp pada supirnya

000

Rose baru saja akan memanggil Maserati-nya dengan jasa vallet saat Ballard berada di lobby hotel yang ditidurinya tadi malam. Pria itu mengangguk pada istri dari adik angkatnya itu. Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian hitam-hitam kebesarannya. Rose tak pernah mengenakan pakaian bewarna cerah selama ini, karena menurutnya bercak darah dari musuhnya tak akan tersamarkan dengan baju bewarna cerah. Rose mengenakan heels hitam serta celana jeans dan blouse hitam dengan _sunglass_ yang tak pernah terpisahkan dari penampilannya.

"Scorp memintamu menemuiku?" tanya Rose tanpa tedeng aling-alih.

Ballard mengeleng. "Dia hanya memintaku memastikanmu memakai _credit card_ miliknya untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang kau perlukan," balas Ballard.

 _"Damn it!"_ umpat Rose dalam napasnya.

Ia seharusnya tak perlu terlalu emosi sehingga lupa membawa segalanya. Hanya ada _credit card_ milik suaminya yang berada di Maserati yang dibawanya, sementara ia terlalu kesal untuk membawa tas dan perlengkapan lainnya. Bahkan malam tadi ia belum memutuskan untuk bermalam dimana. "Dimana Scorpius sekarang?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Brooklyn," jawab Ballard enteng.

Mata Rose membelalak mendengarnya. "What the fuck is he doing? Dia mencari informasi tentang diriku?"

"Sudah seharusnya dia mencari tahu apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kerjanya sambil mengendap-endap seperti tadi malam," jawab Ballard dengan mudahnya.

Rose hanya mendengus. Apa yang salah sebenarnya dengan keluarga ini? Apakah benar-benar tak ada rahasia di antara mereka? Apakah suaminya harus memberitahu Ballard apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya?

"Dan sudah seharusnya pula aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi tadi malam mengingat ia curiga kemungkinan kau mengkhiati kami," tambah Ballard lagi.

Kali ini rahang Rose bak jatuh dari tempatnya. "Kau juga dapat membaca pikiranku?" tanya Rose tak percaya.

Ballard terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Hanya Draco dan Scorpius yang mampu melakukannya, aku hanya membaca air wajahmu," jawab Ballard.

Rose hanya menghela napasnya. "Aku mau pergi. Menyingkirlah," ujar Rose.

Ballard mengangkat kunci dari Maserati hitam milik Rose. "Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Ballard.

"Kau tak perlu berlaku seperti ini kepadaku. Aku bukan puteri raja yang lemah. Bahkan jika aku mau, aku dapat membunuhmu sekarang," balas Rose.

Ballard tak pernah meragukan apa yang diucapkan Rosabelle. Dia tahu betul wanita ini dapat membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong jika melihat dari cara ia bertarung dan catatan musuh-musuh yang telah ia habisi, tapi ia tahu Rosabelle tak akan melakukan hal itu padanya. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu," balas Ballard.

Sambil mendengus Rosabelle meninggalkannya dan langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil yang sudah menunggunya di lobi itu. "Kita pulang saja," ujar Rose yang kembali mengenakan _sunglass_ -nya lalu menatap malas ke jendela.

Ballard tersenyum menatapnya dari kaca spion mobilnya. _"Aye, Maam,"_ jawabnya.

Tak ada musik atau percakapan yang terbangun sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari hotel menuju manor. Hanya ada Rose yang menatap malas ke arah ponsel sihirnya dan Ballard yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya sambil sesekali menyalip mobil di depannya. Keheningan terpecah dengan suara ponsel dari Ballard. Pria itu melirik sesaat ke arahnya lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Angkat saja. Aku tahu itu dari Rhaella," ujar Rose tanpa menatap Ballard.

Ballard mengangkat panggilan itu setelahnya. "Aku sedang bersama Rose," jawab Ballard pada suara di seberang sana.

"Okay, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," tambahnya lalu menutup teleponnya.

Akhirnya Rose membuka _sunglass_ -nya dan menatap kakak angkat dari suaminya ini dari kaca spion. Ballard membalasnya sesaat lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya. "Malfoy belum tahu kau mengencani puterinya?" tanya Rose tetiba saja.

Ballard mengangguk. "Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menutupinya? Aku yakin hubungan kalian bukan hanya sekedar bersenang-senang saja bukan?" sambung Rose lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apakah mereka dapat menerimaku begitu saja. Aku hanya tak mau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Paxan serta keluarga Malfoy lainnya," jawab Ballard.

Rose terkejut dengan ucapan Ballard. Ia tak tahu bahwa pria yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya ini dapat menjawabnya dengan begitu mudah. Wanita itu selalu berpikir bahwa Ballard memiliki reputasi yang sama seperti Draco dan Scorpius Malfoy, yaitu dingin dan tertutup.

"Tapi kau akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Rhaella bila kau tak mengatakannya pada Malfoy dan Scorpius," balas Rose.

Ballard tampak menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum memasuki pekarangan manor. Beberapa pengawal sudah membuka gerbangnya secara sihir sambil mengangguk pada Ballard yang sedikit mengangguk pada mereka. "Malfoy pasti akan merestuimu, jika melihat betapa besar rasa sayang dirinya padamu. Dan Scorpius, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian Rhaella dan Rhaegar," ujar Rose lalu keluar dari Maserati itu.

Kembali beberapa pengawal menyambutnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di halaman manor. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya yang tetiba sakit karena semua masalah yang ada. Menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia tak berekspektasi akan ikut masuk ke dalam masalah keluarga Malfoy seperti yang terjadi antara Rhaella dan Ballard, namun tadi ia baru saja memberikan saran pada pria itu layaknya anggota keluarga lainnya.

 _"Shit,"_ umpatnya lalu menghambur masuk ke suite-nya.

Suite itu tampak senyap sama seperti keadaan manor hari ini. Rhaegar sedang di Casablanca menghadiri beberapa negosiasi, Rhaella pergi sedari pagi tadi dan belum kembali sejak menghadiri acara amal yang dihelat oleh Rumah Sakit St,Mungo tadi, dan Draco Malfoy pasti tengah berada di suite-nya dan melakukan hal yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan tahu, sementara Rose sedang menyesap wine-nya dengan udara malam dingin yang seakan menampar kulitnya. Tak banyak hal yang ia lakukan sejak pulang tadi sore ke manor ini. Ia hanya membaca beberapa laporan yang dikirim Lorenzo dan Vitiello kepadanya lalu membaca buku dan sekarang berakhir di patio suite-nya. Ia tak berharap Scorpius akan pulang dan menemaninya, karena ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sepi dan kesendirian. Rose kembali menyesap minuman di hadapannya lalu memejamkan mata di kursi malas itu. Kakinya terlindung hangat di balik selimut dan rapalan mantra lainnya, tapi pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana. Tak seharusnya ia mencari file mengenai Esteban Vegara secepat ini. Scorpius tak lagi mempercayainya dan tanpa file mengenai pembunuh kedua orang tua angkatnya itu ia tak dapat masuk ke dalam dunia pria hina itu dan menghabisinya. Rose merasa bodoh dengan tindakan gegabahnya. Seharusnya ia lebih mengulur waktu dan Scorpius tak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan terhadap Esteban Vegara itu. Sekarang bukan hanya ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat isi file itu, tapi ia juga kehilangan kepercayaan dari suaminya. Seharusnya ia tak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Seharusnya ia tak mempermasalahkan jika Scorpius tak mempercayainya. Pernikahan mereka bukanlah berlandaskan pada cinta dan kepercayaan, tapi saat ia mengingat bagaimana cara Scorpius menatapnya ketika mendapati Rose menyelinap ke dalam ruang kerjanya membuatnya terganggu. Ia seperti kehilangan cahaya kebahagiaan dari mata kelabu Scrorpius dan ia tak mau kehilangan hal itu. Dia kembali mengambil gelas itu dan menyesapnya.

Saat gelas itu diletakkan oleh Rose di meja tepat di samping kursi malasnya, gelas itu kembali terangkat dan Scorpius menyesap sisanya hingga kandas. "Peter Michael Sauvignon 1997," ujarnya lalu duduk di ujung kursi malas yang di tempati istrinya itu.

Rose hanya menatap Scorp sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan bersedekap seperti sedia kala seolah Scorpius tak ada di hadapannya. Scorp tahu Rose marah dan kesal padanya. Tak perlu seorang yang dapat membaca pikiran untuk mengetahui bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini tengah marah padanya. "Kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Scorp sambil menatap Rose yang enggan membuka matanya.

"Iya. Pergilah," ujarnya.

Scorpius masih duduk di tempatnya dan tak bergerak barang sedikitpun. "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Kali ini Rose membuka matanya dan menatap Scorpius seakan tak percaya. _"Just like you said, Scorp. Cut the crap, dickhead. What do you want right now?"_ balas Rose.

Scorpius sedikit lega karena Rose sudah kembali. Ia lebih menyukai Rose dengan mulut sarkasnya daripada Rose dengan aksi diamnya. "Aku mau kita bicara," jawab Scorp.

Tawa remeh keluar dari mulut istrinya. "Kita tak pernah bicara, Scorp. Bukan sepert itu pernikahan kita bekerja."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menginginkan pernikahan kita berjalan, Rose?" tanya Scorp.

Rose diam untuk kemudian membuka suaranya. "Aku tak tahu. Semuanya terasa asing dan baru bagiku dan aku muak akan hal ini. Aku muak menghadapi _emotional roller coster_ di sekitarku saat ini. Dan puncaknya adalah saat kau menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat tadi malam."

"Kau menyelinap ke ruang kerjaku dan membobol mantra pelindungnya," balas Scorp.

"Mantra pelindungmu sangat lemah jika dapat dibobol dengan mudah," jawab Rose.

"Sangat lemah jika pembobolnya hanya siswa Hogwarts, tapi kita sedang membicarakan dirimu, Rose Malfoy."

Rose diam.

"Tapi aku tidak mengkhianatimu," tandasnya.

"Dan aku tak tahu akan hal itu tadi malam."

Mereka diam kali ini. Rose tak menjawab ucapan Scorp begitupula dengan Scorp yang tak memperpanjang sanggahannya. Rose lebih memilih mengambil botol wine di sisi lain kursi malasnya dan kembali menuangkan isinya untuk kemudian disesapnya. Scorp tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Rose dan mencoba masuk ke ruang pikirannya yang penuh dengan kerumitan. Ia mengambil gelas itu dari tangan istrinya lalu ikut menyesapnya. Rose hanya menatap Scorp tanpa berkomentar apapun. Dia tak marah, tapi juga berarti dia juga menyukainya. Scorp masih memegang gelas itu saat kembali membuka suaranya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Esteban Vegara saat kau telah memiliki file yang kumiliki? Dan jangan katakan bahwa hal ini bukan urusanku, Rose," ujar Scorpius.

Rose menghela napasnya sejenak membiarkan hawa malam ini sekali lagi membelai lembut wajahnya. "Aku akan mencari kelemahan dari semua perusahaannya dan bisnis kotornya untuk kemudian menghancurkannya hingga ia tak memiliki sepeserpun harta sampai ke anak dan cucunya. Lalu aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri meski aku harus menyeberangi separuh bumi untuk melakukannya," jawab Rose tanpa sedikitpun menatap suaminya.

Tak ada yang tahu rencananya secara detail. Bahkan Lorenzo dan Vitiello hanya tahu salah satu tujuan Rose menikahi Scorpius adalah mendekatkan dirinya pada Esteban Vegara karena pria busuk itu adalah kolega bisnis keluarga Malfoy sejak puluhan tahun lalu, tapi apa yang akan dilakukan wanita ini selanjutnya adalah sebuah rahasia. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan kini Rose dengan terlalu mudahnya menceritakannya secara gamblang pada Scorp hanya karena ia terdengar meminta dengan begitu tulusnya. Oleh karena itu, ia menghindari untuk langsung bertatapan dengan suaminya ini. Hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat melankolis dan lemah. Ia tak suka mendapatkan belas kasihan dari siapapun.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya secara otomatis ia menggeleng dan menatap dingin kepada Scorp. "Kau tak perlu membantuku," tandas Rose.

Scorp membalas tatapannya itu tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Tentu aku akan membantumu meski kau menolakku. Ingat tujuanmu untuk menikahiku, kau ingin balas dendam bukan? Aku akan mewujudkan hal itu untukmu," jawab Scorp.

Rose terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya membalas tatapan suaminya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang dipikirkannya. Scorpius seharusnya tak memperlakukannya seperti ini. Scorpius seharusnya tetap menjaga hubungan pernikahan mereka tetap berdasarkan bisnis, bukan perasaan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain seperti ini. "Kau ingat saat kita terjebak di Belfast karena ulah Nott dan kau menyelamatkan kita semua, kau sudah membantuku dalam usaha membalaskan dendam kematian ibuku. Dan saat di Santorini kau bersikeras ingin mengajariku mantra-mantra lain untuk menghadapi Nott, tanpa kau sadari kau juga sedang membantuku," jelas Scorpius.

Rose masih belum menjawabnya. _"I've got your back, like you've got mine. That's how our marriage worked,"_ tambah Scorp.

"Scorpius."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Rose. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ingin sekali Rose memeluk pria di hadapannya ini, tapi itu bukanlah dirinya. _"Let me help you and you should help me when I need you,"_ jawab Scorp lagi.

Kali ini Rose mengangguk. Dia terkesiap saat Scorp memegang tangannya. "Jangan pernah menyelinap seperti kemarin lagi. Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan dan aku akan memberikan hal itu padamu," tambah Scorpius.

Senyum tipis Rose kembali menghias wajahnya. "Kau takut lepas kendali dan membunuhku karena berpikir bahwa aku mengkhianatimu," ujar Rose.

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya ke pepohonan yang menjadi pemandangan utama patio dari suite mereka ini. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak. "Aku minta maaf, Rose."

Mata kelam Rose mendadak semakin besar saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya itu. Dia tahu reputasi dari Scorpius Malfoy. King dari The Sociaty ini tak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun dan kini ia mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada istrinya. "Aku minta maaf karena tak percaya padamu, karena lepas kendali lalu menyurukkan tongkat sihir ke lehermu dan mencekikmu seperti tadi malam."

 _"Okay,"_ jawab Rose cepat.

Scopius bangkit dari ujung kursi malas itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Rose. _"Come to bed with me,"_ ujar suaminya.

Dan Rose tersenyum kemudian menyambut tangan itu.

000

"Esteban menguasai hampir semua pasar obat terlarang di Afrika dan dia juga memiliki ratusan properti disana. Dan hal yang perlu kau ingat, pria itu adalah penggemar dari berlian-berlian dengan harga fantastis," jelas Scrop pada istrinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau sarankan saat ini?" tanya Rose.

"Hancurkan reputasinya sebagai _seller_ agar ia ditinggalkan oleh semua _buyer_ -nya," jelas Scorp.

Rose mengangguk sambil mengunyah scone pagi harinya ini. Dia dan suaminya memutuskan untuk menyantap sarapannya di suite mereka sehingga tak perlu bergabung di ruang makan bersama yang lainnya sambil membahas sosok Esteban Vegara yang sebentar lagi akan menemui akhir dari hidupnya. Setelah pembicaraan 'hati ke hati' a la Rose dan Scorp tadi malam, akhirnya mereka dapat membicarakan masalah ini tanpa prasangka dan rasa curiga lagi. "The Sociaty adalah penyuplai narkoba mereka, jika kita mengacaukan barang-barang itu berarti kita juga menghancurkan nama baik The Sociaty, Scorp," ucap Rose.

Scorp baru saja meletakan cangkir kopi ke meja setelah ia menyesap isinya. "Mereka tak akan menyadarinya jika kita merapalkan mantra saat mereka melakukan _quality control_ ketika pendistribusian. Saat barang itu sudah berada di tangan _buyer_ mereka, mantra itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya," jelas Scorp secara gamblang lalu kembali mengambil beberapa potong apel untuk dimakannya.

Rose menatap suaminya lalu tak dapat menutupi raut bahagianya. "Bukan hanya dirimu yang memiliki otak encer, Contessa," jawab Scorp atas pernyataan tak tersiratnya.

Rose tertawa dan Scorp menyukai suara renyah yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang hari ini mengikat _ponytail_ rambut indahnya. "Dan langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Rose.

"The Sociaty akan mengakuisisi semua property-nya atas nama dirimu agar ia tahu kita sedang mengincarnya lalu aku akan membawanya ke hadapanmu untuk kau habisi dengan cara apapun yang kau inginkan," jawab Scorpius.

Kali ini Rose benar-benar tak dapat menutupi wajah bahagia dan semu merah dari air mukanya. Dia menyesap habis teh pagi harinya. "Terima kasih, Scorp."

Scorp tersenyum hingga matanya berbinar. Dia tak pernah melakukan hal itu dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat lepas untuk pertama kalinya karena melihat kebahagian di wajah istrinya. Suaminya mengangguk lalu bangkit dari sofa mereka untuk melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini. Rose ikut bangkit bersamanya. "Kau akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Scorp.

"Ada beberapa urusan di Yorkshire. Aku akan pergi bersama Rhaegar," jawab Rose yang ikut berjalan dengannya ke ambang pintu suite mereka meski ia belum akan meninggalkan manor saat ini

 _"Whatever you'll do with my brother, be careful and stay alive, Contessa,"_ ujar Scorp saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu itu.

Rose mengangguk. Ketika Scorp akan melangkah pergi Rose menarik tangannya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Lembut, hangat dan panjang. Cercah senyum dan semburat merah masih menghiasi wajah Rose yang semakin menakjubkan dengan mata bulat dan kelamnya itu. _"Trust me, Scorp. I would never betray you. For now I'll give you all of me. If you die, I die and vice versa."_

Scorp membelai lembut wajah istrinya dengan senyuman yang tak dapat ia tutupi lagi. Pria itu menunduk dan kembali melumat bibir lembut istrinya. Tangannya berada nyaman di pinggul Rose sebelum ia melepaskannya. _"Deal,"_ ujar Scrop dengan suara husky yang dimilikinya.

 _"Come home soon, dickhead. Before you miss me,"_ kekeh Rose.

Scorp menyeringai dengan selera humor istrinya.

 _"Good morning,"_ Ballard berjalan ke arah mereka dari ujung lorong ini dengan wajah yang bahagia dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

Baru semalam rasanya Scorp menyurukkan tongkat sihir di leher Rose dan kini mereka bertingkah seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. _"Morning, Ballard,"_ jawab Scorp

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil, Scorp," ujar kakak angkatnya itu lalu berjalan menuruni tangga pualam di hadapan mereka.

 _"See you soon, Contessa."_

 _"See you soon, dickhead."_

000

Suara obrolan antara sesama pengunjung dari galeri ini terdengar nyaring di sore baru saja reda saat Scorpius melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Katya Tarasova kembali menyelenggarakan pameran lukisan dan karya seni lain karyanya di galeri di daerah Kensington Avenue, London ini dan sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi Scorpius untuk datang walau hanya sekejap saja. Karangan bunga sudah terlebih dahulu ia kirimkan, tapi kehadirannya semacam mandatory wajib karena Katya sendiri yang mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponselnya. Katya tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah lukisan dengan beberapa wartawan di hadapannya sambil menjelaskan makna yang tersimpan dari lukisan itu. Senyumnya terpulas saat menyadari bahwa Scorpius tengah memerhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan segelas champagne yang diangkatnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudia wanita itu pamit dari hadapan para wartawan dan menghampiri kawan lamanya itu. "Aku kira kau akan melewatkan pameranku," ucap Katya pada pria di hadapannya ini

Scorpius menyesap champagne di tangannya lalu menggeleng. "Apakah aku pernah melewatkan pameranmu selama ini?" tanya Scorpius.

Katya tersenyum. "Memang tidak pernah, tapi semenjak kau menikah aku ragu apakah kita masih dapat bertemu seperti biasanya," jawab Katya yang ikut menyesap champagne setelah mengambil dari salah satu pelayan yang lewat di hadapannya.

Scorpius mengedik. "Kau tetap dapat menemuiku kapanpun yang kau mau, Katya," balas Scorpius.

Senyum Katya masih terpancar di wajahnya. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan saat Scorpius berada di sekitarnya. "Senang rasanya mendengarmu masih dapat berbicara seperti itu. Aku kira Rosabelle akan melarangmu menemuiku," jawab Katya.

"Tak ada yang berubah dari diriku dan kau belum mengenal Rose. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," jawab Scorpius yang seakan membela istrinya

Kening Katya mengerut ketika mendengar jawaban dari pria di hadapannya ini. " _It's a Rose now, not Rosabelle anymore?"_ tanya Katya tak percaya.

Scorp hanya mengedik dan tak menjawabnya. "Tapi melihat bagaimana cara ia berbicara padaku saat pertunangan kalian menunjukan bahwa ia tak menyukaiku ditambah lagi bagaimana aku berakhir memalukan malam itu, aku yakin ia pasti tertawa setengah mati karenanya."

"Kau memprovokasinya seingatku," balas Scorp.

Katya menatap Scorp dan teramat tak suka dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak mau terlihat memancing keributan di pamerannya sendiri Katya berjalan ke beranda gedung ini dan meninggalkan Scorpius sendiri di hall itu. Scorpius menghampiri 'temannya' itu yang terlihat tak senang dengan jawabanya tadi. "Apakah aku salah berbicara?" tanya Scorpius pada Katya yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah kolam buatan dengan air mancur di tengahnya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya sedang membela istrimu," jawab Katya.

"Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, Katya."

Katya bersedekap lalu memandang Scorp. "Maafkan aku yang masih terlalu terkejut dengan perubahanmu, Scorp."

Kali ini kening Scorp yang mengerut dengan perubahan sikap dari Katya. Mengapa tetiba saja ia berubah menjadi wanita yang suka mengatur dan terkesan pencemburu? Bertahun-tahun ia kenal dengan Katya Tarasova dan tak seharipun dia bersikap seperti ini. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati cuaca sore hari ini dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana entah kemana. Scorpius melirik jam tangannya lalu melirik ke dalam ruangan galeri itu. Beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya dengan terlalu intens. Hal ini pasti karena statusnya yang sudah berumah tangga, tapi masih menemui mantan kekasihnya. Scorpius menghela napas sejenak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Scorp.

"Kau baru saja datang, Scorp," balas Katya.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang masih harus kuselesaikan," jawab Scorp yang tak berbohong karena sesungguhnya masih ada beberapa urusan yang menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku bertingkah menyebalkan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," ujar Katya yang berusaha tersenyum meski kini segalanya terasa sesak.

Scorpius tersenyum tipis seperti yang selalu dilakukan istrinya. " _It's fine, Katya_. Aku pergi sekarang, okay?"

Katya mengangguk dan Scorpius berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Beberapa kamera dari paparazi sibuk mengabadikan sosoknya yang keluar dari galeri itu untuk kemudian langsug masuk ke Audi sihir miliknya. Sementara Katya masih menatap hampa kolam di hadapannya. Bukan seperti ini keadaan yang dibayangkannya saat Scorpius menikahi Rosabelle. Katya selalu berpikir bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah antara dirinya dan Scorpius, namun segalanya salah perhitungan baginya. Scorpius jatuh hati pada istrinya dan Katya seakan mati lemas saat menyadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara pria di belakangnya membawa Katya kembali kepada realita yang ada.

"Niklaus," jawabnya lalu langsung memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Senyuman tercantik yang pernah dilihat Niklaus dan tak pernah disadari sedikitpun oleh Scorpius. "Ada apa, Katya?" tanya putera tunggal dari Blaise Zabini itu.

Katya tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Air mata itu berlinang begitu saja. Wanita itu berusaha tertawa di dalam tangisnya, namun gagal. Niklaus hanya mematung menatapnya lalu mendekat dan menarik Katya ke dalam pelukannya. Katya membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. _"I'm such an idiot, Nik."_

Tubuh wanita seakan bergetar di dalam pelukan Niklaus. " _I'm in love with Scorpius for a long time and I just realized and everything 's to late now ,"_ bisiknya dalam pelukan sahabat dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

Niklaus membeku saat mendengar pengakuan dari Katya tadi. _"I lost him, Nik. I have no one now."_

Niklaus berusaha menenangkan Katya dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. _"You have me, Katya. You would always have me"_ bisik Niklaus sangat pelan.

000

Perpustakaan manor terbuka lebar hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, perpustakaan ini hanya digunakan oleh Draco Malfoy untuk membaca atau mengerjakan hal lainnya sementara anak-anaknya sudah memiliki ruang kerjanya sendiri. Rose baru saja kembali dari Yorkshire bersama Rhaegar saat melewati ruangan itu. Rasa penasaran membuat ia masuk ke ruangan yang menyimpan ratusan buku di dalamnya itu. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa Hermione Malfoy menyukai karya sastra sama seperti dirinya dan ia benar-benar tertarik dengan fakta itu. Mata Rose seketika berbinar melihat apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Buku-buku karangan Charlotte Bronte,Thomas Hardy, Charles Dickens cetakan pertama berada nyata di tangannya. Senyum Rose benar-benar tak dapat terelakan lagi. " _I wish you were still alive Hermione Malfoy. I would be happy to know you,"_ ujar Rose pelan lalu mengambil salah satu karya sastra favoritnya Tess of D'Ubervilles karangan Hardy.

Rose membaui lembaran buku cetakan pertama itu dengan hati-hati dan mulai membukanya perlahan seakan hal itu adalah berlian dengan harga jutaan dollar. Baru saja ia akan menghanyutkan diri dalam karya sastra itu sebuah pintu lemari terbuka di perpustakaan itu dan cahaya biru seakan keluar dari dalamnya. Diletakkan buku itu dan ia mendekat ke arah benda bercahaya di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut saat sadar benda apa yang berada di hadapannya. "Pensieve," ujarnya.

Rose melirik ke sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu milik siapa pensieve di hadapannya.

Rose berdiri di manor. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini hanya ada beberapa furniture dan benda lain yang berbeda. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang termasuk Ballard dan Draco Malfoy. Pria itu masih sangat muda, walaupun tak banyak yang berubah dari penampilannya karena sesungguhnya Ballard sama sekali tak terlihat tua jika mengingat usianya. Rose menaksir usia Ballard masih di awal dua puluhan saat itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Scorpius berjalan menuruni tangga mengikuti Ballard yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya. " _Holy shit,"_ ujar Rose.

Suaminya tampak sangat muda. Bahkan tingginya belum sampai selengan dirinya. Pakaian serba hitam sudah dikenakannnya sejak dini. Rose mengikuti kemana perginya Scorpius dan Draco Malfoy serta Ballard tadi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah manor dan sebuah peti mati terlihat disana. Ada Rhaella kecil yang berdiri tak jauh diari sana dan Rhaegar yang masih balita tengah sibuk meletakkan pipinya di pinggir peti yang masih terbuka itu. "Kenapa Mum tak bangun juga, Scorp? Seharusnya ia bangun karena ini sudah pagi," ujar Rhaegar.

Scorpius tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah peti dengan ibunya yang terbujur kaku di dalamnya. "Mum," panggil Rhaegar pada jasad Hermione.

Scorpius masih bergeming di tempatnya. Untuk anak lelaki yang belum genap berusia 10 tahun ia tampak betul-betul dewasa. Blaise Zabini akhirnya mendekati Rhaegar kecil lalu menggendongnya. "Ayo kita makan es krim," ujarnya.

Rhaegar menggeleng. "Ayo kita bawa kesini saja, Uncle Zab. Aku ingin memakannya bersama Mum," balas Rhaegar.

Scorp menjauh dari peti itu lalu berjalan ke arah Draco yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Rhaella yang terlihat tak dapat membendung isakannya. "Berhenti menangis Rhaella," ujar Scorpius pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Rhaella tak menjawabnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Draco dan Scorpius bertukar pandang. "Aku berjanji untuk menghabisi Nott dengan tanganku sendiri, Dad. Untuk Mum, untukmu, Rhaella dan Rhaegar," ujar Scorp lalu ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Menyenangkan bukan mengetahui isi pikiran seseorang?"

Rose keluar dari pensieve itu dan mendapati Draco Malfoy di hadapanya.

Rose bergeming di tempatnya saat Draco Malfoy mendapatinya baru saja mengintip ke dalam memorinya bertahun-tahun lalu itu. "Aku tak keberatan jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," lanjut Draco.

Ayah mertuanya itu lalu berjalan ke sofa ruang baca perpustakaan itu lalu secara sihir nampan berisi teh dan kudapan terhidang di hadapannya. Draco menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir lalu menatap Rose yang masih mematung di hadapannya. _"Have a tea with me, Rose,"_ panggil Draco dengan nada yang hampir mirip dengan puteranya saat memanggilnya.

Rose masih di tempatnya dan berpikir apa motif dan alasan Malfoy mengajaknya untuk menikmati teh sore ini. "Tak semua yang kita lakukan harus memiliki motif. Aku hanya ingin menikmati teh sore ini dengan puteri menantuku."

Kening Rose mengerut ketika mendengar ucapan Malfoy tadi. _Malfoys and their mind reader ability. How creepy!_ Dia benar-benar akan mencari waktu untuk memperlajari Occlumency setelah ini bersama Ballard. Rose mengambil tempat di sofa tepat di seberang ayah mertuanya lalu menerima cangkir berisi teh yang disuguhka olehnya. "Pensieve tadi milikmu?" tanya Rose lebih dahulu agar tak terkesan bahwa ia sedang diinterogasi karena kesalahannya.

Malfoy mengangguk. "Ingatan itu adalah hari ketika Hermione akan dimakamkan," jawab Malfoy.

"Scorpius menaruh dendam pada Nott sejak saat itu hingga sekarang?" tanya Rose lagi.

Dan kembali Malfoy mengangguk. "Latar belakang kalian yang samalah yang membuat ia bersikeras membantumu membalaskan dendam atas kematian Ron dan Luna Weasley."

Rahang Rose seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dia ingin sekali mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya sekarang, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga melihat siapa yang tengah dihadapinya. Rose kembali menyesap tehnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya namun terkesan gagal. Ia butuh wine atau whisky atau brandy atau apapun minuman dengan kadar alkohol di atas 20 persen. Rose meletakan cangkirnya lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Apakah tak ada privasi di antara kalian?"

Malfoy belum menjawabnya dan menunggu untuk Rose melanjutkan apa yang ingin diutaraannya. "Antara Scorpius, Ballard, dan kau," sambungnya.

Malfoy menyeringai _. For fuck's sake_ Rose tahu bagaimana rupa suaminya kelak saat ia sudah menginjak usia 60 tahunan hanya dari melihat ayah mertuanya. Pria itu kemudian menggeleng. "Putera-puteraku tak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Aku hanya sedang membaca pikiranmu, Rosabelle. Pikiranmu begitu rumit, tapi masalah Esteban Vegara dan kesalahpahamanmu dengan Scorpius menjadi topik utamanya."

"Lalu ada nasehat untuk apa yang terjadi pada kami?" tanya Rose.

Malfoy menggeleng. "Lakukan apapun yang kalian anggap baik untuk kalian."

Rose mengangguk lalu bangkit dari sofanya. "Kau dapat membaca semua buku milik Hermione kapanpun kau inginkan," ucap Malfoy.

Rose kembali mengangguk. Saat ia berada di ambang pintu ganda perpustakaan ini suara Malfoy kembali terdengar dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Tetapi jika benar kau berkhianat kau tahu dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan, bukan?"

Rose mendengus. _"Aye, Sir."_

000

Harum semerbak dari proses pemanggangan tercium ke seantero dapur manor ini. Rose melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya dan menemukan Magnus beserta beberapa pelayan tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka nanti.

"Madam," sapa Magnus yang langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyambut majikannya.

Rose mengangguk. "Kau sedang memanggang sesuatu?" tanya Rose yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Magnus.

"Apple Cinamons Pie," jawab Magnus.

"Kesukaan Master Scorpius," tambah peri rumah yang sudah bekerja untuk keluarga Malfoy ini selama puluhan tahun.

Wajah terkejut dan raut bahagia muncul di air muka Rose. "Aku mau mencicipinya sekarang," ujar Rose.

"Aku akan membawakannya ke suite kalian, Madam," jawab Magnus.

Rose menggeleng. "Aku mau mencicipinya sekarang dan disini."

Beberapa pelayan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melirik ke arah istri dan Scorpius Malfoy itu. "Baiklah, Madam," jawab Magnus.

Lalu seorang pelayan menghidangkan sepotong pie itu di atas _kitchen island_ dengan Rose yang duduk di _kitchen stool_. Semua pelayan itu tampak menahan napasnya karena rumor yang terserbar mengenai selera yang tinggi dari Madam mereka ini. Sendok berisi pie itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan Rose tampak sedang berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan potongan pie lainnya ke dalam mulut. Ia tahu mengapa makanan penutup ini menjadi kesukaan dari suaminya. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Rose selalu berpikir bahwa Malfoy hanya membesar-besarkan saja tentang kemampuan masak dari Magnus. Ternyata peri rumah ini benar-benar brilian. Melihat fakta bahwa Rosabelle menyukai makanan penutup ini membuat para pelayan menghela napasnya lega dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Suara tawa dan riuh terdengar dari sisi lain dapur ini. Aku mencari sumbernya dan seorang pelayan tersenyum padaku. "Mereka ada di ruang sebelah. Para pengawal yang sedang beritirahat," pelayan tadi menjelaskan pada Rose.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Rose bangkit dari _kitchen stool_ itu. "Bawakan pie ini lagi ke suite-ku setelah makan malam," ujarnya.

"Yes, Madam."

Rose keluar dari dapur itu dan langkahnya terhenti saat nama suaminya menjadi topik dari coffee break sore para pengawalnya. "Hubungan mereka bukanlah seperti itu," ujar salah seorang pengawal.

"Lalu seperti apa? King masih meyambangi Tarasova Girl itu tadi. Bahkan ia meminta Burt mengirimkan karangan bunga ke galeri itu sebelum ia datang langsung kesana," sahut pengawal lainnya.

Mereka berdeham. "Jika aku jadi Scorpius Malfoy aku juga akan bingung memilih antara Queen kita atau Katya Tarasova."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari arah mereka. "King pasti tak akan mudah melepaskan wanita itu mengingat selama aku mengabdi padanya hanya Katya Tarasova wanita yang pernah terlihat bersamanya meski mereka tak pernah menjelaskan secara gamblang bahwa mereka adalah pasangan."

"Aku juga terkejut melihat siapa yang akhirnya menjadi istrinya. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Katya Tarasova itulah yang akan menjadi pendamping King," ujar suara lain.

"Jadi menurutmu apakah Scorpius berselingkuh?"

"Memiliki simpanan bukan hal yang baru dalam The Sociaty. Delapan puluh persen pernikahan kita adalah hasil perjodohan. Berselingkuh adalah hal yang lumrah bagi kita."

Rosabelle mematung di tempatnya. Ia tak bergerak dari tempatnya. _What thefuck he's thinking, huh?_ Bertemu dengan wanita itu di belakang Rose. Mengingat apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh para pengawal tadi, apakah benar ia berselingkuh dengan Katya? Baru tadi pagi mereka bertukar kecupan sebelum saling beraktifitas. Baru tadi pagi pula Rose mengatakan bahwa Scorpius dapat memiliki seluruh dirinya dan kini pria itu bertemu dengan wanita di belakangnya.

 _"Fuck you, Scorp,"_ umpatnya lalu meninggalkan dapur itu.

000

 _"Get up, loser_."

Rose berujar pada salah satu anggota The Sociaty yang baru saja ia jatuhkan, sementara pria itu hanya menghela napas dan kembali bangkit. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, Rose menendang dan memberikan tinjuan di perutnya. "Apakah kalian semua selemah ini?" tanya Rose tak percaya sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Sudah lima orang anggota The Sociaty yang 'habis' ditangaanya sejak ia memasuki gymnasium manor ini. Rasa kesal akan suaminya ia salurkan dengan _body sparring_ dengan para anggota dan pengawal The Sociaty dan tak ada satupun dari mereka dapat bangkit dan berdiri dengan sempurna setelahnya. Mereka menyerah dan hanya saling pandang saat Rose bertanya siapa lagi yang akan menjadi lawan berikutnya.

 _"Sister, are you fucking out of your mind? They're not your equal fucking contender?"_ ujar Rhaegar yang masuk ke gymanasium itu dengan sangat terkejut melihat anggotanya tumbang di tangan kakak iparnya.

Rose menatap Rhaegar dengan terengah. Peluhnya bercucuran dari sudut keningnya dan wajah cantiknya sudah lusuh dengan keringat. "Lalu siapa, _little brother_? Kau?" tantangnya.

Rhaegar tampak terkekeh. "Jangan bercanda, Rosabelle. Aku tak memukul wanita."

Rose menyeringai. "Anggap aku bukan wanita. Anggap aku pencuri yang baru saja mengambil berlian koleksimu," jawab Rose.

"Oh ayolah, Rosabelle," balas Rhaegar sambil melihat anggota di sekelilingnya.

Mereka bak memberi isyarat 'jangan bermain-main dengan Queen'. Tetapi, bukan Rhaegar namanya jika berpikir panjang. Ia meletakkan botol minum yang sengaja ia bawa karena ia baru saja akan berolahraga di gym ini. "Baiklah, sudah lama juga aku tidak berlatih _body combat."_

 _"Ready, sister?"_

 _"More than just ready, Rhaegar Kraver,"_ jawab Rose menirukan Scorp saat memanggilnya.

Rose menunggu sampai Rhaegar menyerangnya, tapi adik iparnya itu tampak menunggunya untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Rose melemparkan pukulan ke arah wajah Rhaegar namun dengan mudah dihalaunya. Rhaegar merunduk dan memukul perut Rose. Tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi, Rose bangkit dan menjegal kaki pria berambut pirang itu hingga terjatuh. Mereka berduel dengan hebatnya. Saling memukul dan menghalau sampai Rose akhirnya dapat membaca permainan Rhaegra dengan dari The Sociaty itu memukul perut dan wajah Rose berulang kali. Beberapa kali Rhaegar mencoba bangkit namun gagal. Manuver terakhir adalah Rose duduk di perut adik iparnya dan siap melemparkan bogeman mentah terakhirnya. Rhaegar mengumpat dalam bahasa Rusia yang membuat darah Rose semakin mendidih _. "Stop talking with that fucking language!"_ ucap Rose dengan tangan yang sudah mencengkram kerah kaos Rhaegar yang tak lagi berbentuk.

 _"What's wrong with you, bitch!"_

Rose melemparkan satu hantaman ke wajah Rhaegar dan suara erangan terdengar dari pria. _"Weak,"_ ujar Rose lalu bangkit dari lantai itu.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan pintu gymnasium itu kembali terbuka dan sosok pemicu kemarahan Rose muncul dari sana. Ia masih mengenakan setelan yang tadi pagi ia kenakan. Rose memperhatikan pakaian suaminya,tak ada kusut sedikitpun. Kemungkinan besar ia tak tidur dengan Katya _fucking_ Tarasova itu pikir Rose. Scorpius berjalan ke arah adik dan istrinya sementara pandangaannya menatap para pengawal dan anggota The Sociaty lainnya di gymnasium itu persis saat Rhaegar masuk tadi. Rhaegar bangkit dari lantai itu dengan wajah babak belur seperti yang lainnya. "Istrimu sakit jiwa, Scorp," desisnya lalu menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu dengan niat berolahraga yang sudah menguap begitu saja.

Rose menatap kesal ke arah suaminya namun tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. "Kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Aku ingin berbicara dengan istriku," ujar Scorp.

Para anggota itu langsung menghambur keluar seperti yang dilakukan Rhaegar tadi. Mereka saling berpandangan namun pada akhirnya Rose membuang tatapannya dari Scorpius. Tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rose, Scorp semakin mendekati istrinya yang sedang mengambil botol minumnya di sudut ruangan ini. "Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Scorpius dengan nada seorang King.

Rose sama sekali tak peduli dan terus memunguti handuk lalu meminum air dari botolnya. _"Contessa,"_ panggil Scorp lagi.

Kini Rose menatapnya dengan sengit. " _Don't Contessa me,"_ tandas Rose.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau memukul mereka dan Rhaegar secara brutal?" tanya Scorp lagi.

"Mereka lemah. Mereka tak pantas menjadi pengawal kita," balas Rose.

" ada apa denganmu?"

Rose menghela napas dan menatap malas ke arah Scorp. "Berhenti bertanya hal itu padaku."

Scorp masih menunggu agar istrinya menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Pria itu bersedekap di hadapan Rose saat ia akan keluar dari gymnasium ini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan amarahku dan mereka ada di saat yang tepat."

"Amarah?"

"Yaa. Amarah. Dan jangan sampai kau berakhir seperti mereka saat ini. Jadi, pergi dari hadapanku," ujar Rose lalu mendorong suaminya agar enyah dari hadapannya

Sebelum ia dapat keluar dari ruangan itu Scorp menahan tangannya dan mencoba menarik Rose. Alih-alih berhasil memeluknya Rose justru mendorong suaminya itu hingga terjatuh. Dengan satu gerakan sempurna Rose menarik pisau dari dalam _sweatpants_ yang dikenakannya. "Ada apa Rose?" tanya Scorp dengan sangat tenang meski sebuah pisau berada tepat di tenggorakannya.

Scorp bertanya setenang mungkin karena ia tahu salah mengambil jalan sedikitpun akan membuatnya berakhir dengan kematian. Napas Rose terengah dan mata kelamnya benar-benar dikuasai amarah. _"I told you this morning that I'll give you all of me, dickhead."_

"Alih-alih pulang menemuiku kau lebih memilih menemui Katya _fucking_ Tarasova di belakangku," ujar Rose pelan dengan pisau yang tak lepas dari tenggorakan Scorp.

Scorp masih menahan napasnya, namun akhirnya ia tahu mengapa tetiba saja Rose bertingkah lebih liar dari biasanya. Istrinya cemburu. Cemburu dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan. Scorpius tersenyum menatap istrinya sementara Rose membelalak menatap suaminya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Hal ini tidak lucu sama sekali, _dickhead."_

"Aku tak bertemu dengan Katya di belakangmu. Aku hanya menghadiri pameran seninya sebagai teman lama. Hanya itu," jelas Scorp.

Rose sadar bahwa ia bersikap berlebihan. Namum bayangan suaminya kembali ke dalam pelukan wanita itu benar-benar mengusiknya. Bahkan ia tak tahu mana hasrat yang lebih besar antara membunuh suaminya atau mencabik-cabik Tarasova.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini, _dickhead,_ " desisnya namun pisau itu perlahan melonggar dari tenggorakan Scorp.

Senyum Scorp masih terpulas di wajahnya. " _Go ahead, Contessa. Tomorrow is Sunday, you can't kill me on that day,"_ balas Scorp.

Akhirnya Rose tahu aturan bagi The Sociaty terutama keluarga Malfoy. Mereka tak membunuh di hari Minggu, hari pelayanan untuk Tuhan. Rose tak tahu jika mereka cukup religius, untuk percaya pada hal seperti itu.

Rose melepaskan pisau itu dan saat Scorp akan bangkit dari lantai itu, Rose melemparkan bogem mentah ke wajah suaminya. Scorp kembali terjatuh dan Rose bangkit dari sana dengan acuh _. "I still hate you."_

Scorpius tertawa renyah meski hidungnya hampir patah dibuat istrinya. "Aku suka saat kau cemburu seperti ini," ujar Scorp dengan suara husky-nya saat ia dan istrinya sudah saling berhadapan.

"Diam, Scorp."

"Aku tak lagi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Katya. Dia temanku. Teman lamaku, kau hanya butuh mempercayaiku."

Rose menghela napasnya dan tetiba saja Scorp memeluk istrinya itu. "Ingatkan aku untuk tak membuatmu cemburu, sebelum kau menghajar semua makhluk bergerak di sekitarmu," ucap Scorp di rambut istrinya.

Rose tersenyum namun tak mau menunjukkan bahwa masalah mereka sudah berakhir. "Whoa ini canggung sekali. Aku baru saja menghajarmu dan kau justru memelukku," ucap Rose melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

" _Welcome to our marriage, Rose,"_ jawab Scorp.

Rose menyentuh hidung Scorp yang memerah, memastikan bahwa ia tak lagi mematahkan hidung suaminya seperti ketika malam pertunagan mereka. "Kau tak mau meminta maaf karena melakukan hal ini lagi padaku?"

Istrinya menggeleng. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya," jawab Rose cepat.

Pintu gymnasium itu terdengar diketuk dari luar sana. Rose melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajah Scorp, namun pria itu menahannya. "Masuklah," jawab Scorp.

Niklaus muncul dari baliknya. Wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan saat menatap Rose dan Scorp disana."Ada apa, Nik?" tanya Scorp.

"Rhaella kecelakaan."

000

 **to be continued**

 **So, same question over and over, how's this chap? Let me know what you think with just hit the review button. I really eager to know what's on ur mind, guys. And thank you for still appreciate this story. See you on the next chapter. Thank you!:)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Ballard, Rhaella, Rhaegar, and Niklaus. The rest of them, you must know they belong to Rowling**

 **Chapter Seven**

Suara tawa renyah dari banyak perbincangan, aroma pastry, dan harum cocktail adalah tema dari sore hari ini dari Rhaella Malfoy. Setelah menghadiri acara peluncuran sebuah tas keluaran terbaru dari merek dagang yang sudah terkenal ke seantero dunia siang tadi, Rhaella langsung meluncur ke tempat lainnya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara amal di selatan London. Acara yang diawali dengan pertandingan persahabatan polo itu berlanjut dengan _mingle time_ di sore hari antara para pejabat dan sosialita di negeri ini. Rhaella yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi sosok seperti ini, tak lagi pernah canggung menghadirinya. Berganti satu gaun ke gaun lainya sesuai dengan tema acara yang diselenggarakan. Berbincang dengan sosialita satu ke sosialita lainnya. Mendonasikan dana untuk acara amal satu ke acara amal lainnya. Memancing investor satu dan lebih banyak lagi untuk perusahaan yang dikelola keluarganya. Semua hal itu telah menjadi mandatory kehidupan puteri tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

Rhaella baru saja membersihkan sudut mulutnya dengan serbet setelah menghabiskan sebuah eclair saat teman perempuannya menghampiri. "Kau tampak semakin cantik setelah kembali dari Amerika," ujar Paula Norton, puteri dari walikota kota London yang tengah menjabat saat ini.

Rhaella tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paula," balas Rhaella sopan.

Paula sedikit menyingkir dari hadapannya lalu memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepadanya. "Kenalkan Aimee Le Marchal, tunangan kakakku," tambah Paula lagi.

Kening Rhaella hampir mengerut namun dengan cepat ia mencegahnya. Rhaella masih tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Ms,Le Marchal di hadapannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Rhaella.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik dari gambar di koran dan majalah serta ucapan dari orang-orang yang sudah secara langsung bertemu denganmu. Pantas saja Ben susah sekali melupakanmu," tambah Ms,Le Marchal lagi.

Hal ini membuat Rhaella terkejut. Dunianya begitu sempit hingga kisah cintanya saat berada di bangku sekolah dulu masih dapat diungkit. Saat Rhaella masih duduk di bangku Hogwarts dan sering menghabiskan waktu musim panasnya di London, ia bertemu dengan Ben Norton yang notabene adalah kakak lelaki dari Paula Norton. Mereka sempat berkencan lebih dari satu tahun dan memutukskan untuk mengakhirinya karena kesibukan masing-masing mengingat Ben merupakan mahasiswa Law School di Oxford dan Rhaella harus melenjutkan studinya di Harvard, Amerika. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Rhaella sudah jatuh hati pada Liam Ballard bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan.

"Tapi lihat siapa yang akan dinikahinya," jawab Rhaella yang berusaha menjaga ucapannya agar tak terdengar malas dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

Aimee tampak tersipu malu mendengar jawaban dari Rhealla begitupula dengan Paula yang ikut senang sambil menyesap minuman di tangannya. "Dia gadis yang baik, bukan?" ujar Paula.

"Aimee selalu penasaran dengan sosokmu, Rhaella."

Rhaella hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawabnya. Ia menyesap Bollinger, champagne dengan warna khas merah mudanya saat Paula kembali membuka mulut. "Lalu kau kapan menyusul kakakku," ujarnya lagi.

Wanita itu hampir tersedak, tapi sekali lagi dapat dengan cepat Rhaella masih terpulas di wajahnya. "Aku baru saja merampungkan studi, menikah merupakan bahasan yang belum perlu dilakukan," jawab Rhaella.

Paula mengangguk. "Wanita cerdas sepertimu pasti berpikir seperti itu, sementara aku sangat ingin sekali melepas lajang, memiliki banyak anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya," jawab Paula.

Rhaella tak menampik bahwa keinginan dari Paula adalah keinginan dari semua wanita di dunia ini, tapi untuk sekarang ia sama sekali belum memikirkannya. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan rencana kekasihnya yang akan segera berbicara dengan ayah serta kakak lelakinya mengenai hubungan mereka."Apakah teman dari Scorpius masih single?" tetiba saja Paula bertanya lagi.

"Niklaus dan Albus?" Rhaella balik bertanya.

Paula langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu cerah seperti kalian para Malfoy," jawab Paula.

Rhaella sedikit memutar otaknya dan matanya membelalak. "Liam? Maksudku Ballard."

Puteri walikota itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Benar, Ballard. Aku sempat mendengar nama itu dari adikmu Rhaegar saat acara di Oxford semalam. Apa dia masih single?" tanya

Tatapan horor langsung terpancar dari Rhaella _. Oh no! Big no!_ Rhaella langsung mengeleng cepat. "Ballard terlalu tua bagimu," tandas nya.

"Aku tahu itu. Usianya sekitar 40 bukan? Tenang saja, _forty is the new thirty_ ," kekeh Paula masih bersemangat.

 _"He's a gay,"_ ujar Rhaella cepat.

Kali ini Paula yang membelalak menatap Rhaella. " _Holly shit! You must be kidding me,"_ ucap Paula tak percaya.

Rhaella menggeleng lalu menyesap chamapagne-nya menyesap minuman itu sambil berharap bahwa Paula tak menyadari kebohongannya. Rhaella sangat lemah dalam hal tipu menipu seperti ini.

"Hal ini menjelaskan mengapa ia masih sendiri saat ini," sambung Paula lagi yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Rhaella.

Setelah beberapa topik pembicaraan lagi, Paula dan Aimee pamit dari hadapannya. Rhaella mengunyah kembali eclair berisi cokelat di tangannya lalu duduk di salah satu sofa ruangan itu. Dari hanya satu menjadi dua sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa wanita itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari enam eclair itu. Dia mendengus dengan kebiasaan makan saat ia merasa sedang tidak enak hati seperti sekarang.

Percakapannya dengan Paula Norton seakan terputar terus menerus di kepalanya. Jika Paula saja dapat menyukai Liam Ballard seperti itu, ada berapa banyak wanita yang mendambakan kekasihnya seperti itu? Rhaella tak dapat melakukan apapun saat mereka semua berpikir bahwa Ballard tak ada yang memiliki. Toh memang pada nyatanya semua orang tahu bahwa Ballard tak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Rhaella kembali mendengus dan baru saja ia hendak memasukkan eclair berikutnya ke dalam mulut ponselnya ikut berbunyi di saat yang bersamaan. Nama Liam Ballard muncul di layarnya. Dibatalkannya mengunyah eclair itu lalu dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. "Hai," sapanya.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ballard langung.

 _"How about 'hi, milaya' first?"_

Rhaella tahu pasti kekasihnya tengah tersenyum di seberang sana. "Hai, milaya. Kau dimana? Senang?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ballard. "Yeah, aku senang," kekehnya.

"Aku di South London menghadiri acara amal yang diselenggarakan keluarga Norton. Kau dimana?" sambung Rhaella.

 _"Well, let's go to Dorset. Have some short vacation with me,"_ balas Ballard padanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang Rhaella yakin ditiru Ballard dari ayahnya.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Rhaella kembali membuka suara. "Kau pasti bercanda," tembak wanita itu.

Ballard terdenger tertawa. "Tidak, milaya. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

 _"What a lovely idea, honey!"_ ucapnya hampir memekik.

Kembali ia mendengar Ballard tertawa di seberang sana. "Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi," ucap Ballard.

Rhaella sontak menggeleng meski kekasihnya tak mungkin dapat melihatnya. "Aku yang akan menjemputmu. Kau dimana? Masih meeting di Park Lane, bukan?"

"Yaa aku masih di Park Lane. Kami sedang _break_ sebentar. Kau tak perlu menjemputku, lagipula aku tak suka saat kau menyetir," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella memberengut. "Jangan mengejek kemampuan menyetirku, Mr,Ballard. Kau tunggu saja disana. Saat kau selesai meeting aku sudah sampai disana dan kita tak perlu membuang waktu," jelas Rhaella.

"Baiklah."

Rhaella tertawa karena merasa menang berargumen melawan kekasihnya. _"See you soon, honey."_

 _"See you soon, milaya."_

000

Tepat satu jam Rhaella sampai di gedung Malfoy-Zabini di daerah Park Lane tempat Ballard berkantor saat tak melakukan tugas lapangan. Rhaella sudah berada di balik kemudi Audi R8 miliknya saat Ballard berada di lobby dengan setelan jas lengkapnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi Ballard langsung masuk ke dalam _passenger seat_ sedan itu. Senyum super besar terpulas di wajah Rhaella saat melihat sosok yang sudah duduk di sisi kemudinya. Wanita itu melepaskan seat bealt-nya lalu mengecup panjang bibir kekasihnya itu _. "Welcome on board, Sir,"_ canda Rhaella.

 _"Thank you, Madam,"_ lalu ia kembali mencium Rhaella.

"Menyingkirlah, biar aku yang mengemudi," sambung Ballard.

Rhaella menggeleng cepat. _"No, no._ Aku yang akan mengemudi," jawab Rhaella.

"Dorset jauh, milaya. Kau akan kelelahan."

"Jika aku lelah kau dapat menggantikanku. Aku janji."

Ballard mengangguk dan Rhaella mulai menginjak gasnya. Sore ini London ditutupi awan tebal. Hujan turun seharian ini. Hampir sepanjang jalan menuju Dorset terasa begitu licin. Ballard sama sibuknya dengan Rhaella saat mengamati jalan di hadapannya. "Liam."

 _"Yes, milaya,"_ jawab Ballard.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja mengajakku berlibur? Kau tak sedang berencana memberikanku memori indah terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya berpisah denganku, bukan?"

Ballard sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya lalu dengan cepat tertawa dan menggeleng. Ia menjawil pipi Rhaella yang sedikit kemerahan karena cuaca yang dingin di luar sana lalu kembali menggeleng. Ballard sedikit melonggarkan _seat bealt_ -nya lalu maju untuk mengecup cepat pipi wanitanya. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Besok hari Minggu dan aku hanya ingin berlibur dengan kekasihku di villa pribadiku, tak ada yang salah bukan?" ucap Ballard.

Tak ada jawaban dari Rhaella karena ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan truk besar di depannya dan sedang mencari celah untuk menyalipnya dengan aman. Namun pikirannya juga mengambang dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Liam Ballard. Mereka tak pernah keluar berdua saja di tempat umum karena takut dipergoki oleh anggota The Sociaty atau masyarakat lainnya. Tetapi, tetiba saja kekasihnya itu mengajaknya berlibur berdua saja dan hanya sedikit memberi perlawanan saat Rhaella bersikeras ingin menjemputnya tadi. Saat truk di depannya sudah berhasil tersalip, Rhaella kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau tak takut kita tertangkap basah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Biarkan mereka menangkap basah kita," jawab Ballard sangat santai.

Mata Rhaella membelalak seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya saat mendengar apa yang menjadi jawaban yang pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa tahun ke belakang ini. "Kau tak sedang mengonsumsi cocaine, bukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu, honey? Apakah salah satu musuhmu ada yang memukul kepalamu terlalu keras tadi? Atau Scorpius dan Dad memberikanmu tugas terlalu berat sehingga kau kelelahan dan berhalusinasi?" Rhaella mencerocos sambil fokus menatap kekasihnya itu

" _Eyes on the road, milaya,"_ ujar Ballard yang langsung membuat Rhaella kembali memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya.

Kembali Rhaella memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya namun ia tetap menunggu jawaban dari Ballard yang belum membuka mulutnya. "Honey, jawab aku," ujar Rhaella lagi dan kali ini tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun fokusnya saat mengemudi.

"Aku akan berbicara mengenai hubungan kita pada Scorp dan Paxan besok saat kita kembali ke London. Jadi, biarkan mereka menangkap basah kita," jawab Ballard.

Kali ini Rhaella benar-benar terkejut dan senyum super lebar bahkan mengalahkan saat ia mendengar Ballard akan mengajaknya berlibur tadi. Ia seperti melonjak dan mengalungkan satu tangannya kepada Ballard dan mengecupnya. "Kau tak bercanda bukan?" tanya Rhaella sangat bersemangat.

Ballard langsung menggeleng _. "Oh my God, this's super great news,"_ pekik Rhaella yang tetiba saja sedikit membanting kemudinya karena sadar ada di tikungan di hadapannya.

"Merlin, Rhaella," ucap Ballard saat Audi R8 itu terasa tak stabil karena reaksi kekasihnya tadi.

Rhaella tersenyum _. "Okay,okay,"_ jawab Rhaella.

"Kau sudah melakukan persiapan seandainya mereka langsung menembakmu di tempat?" tanyanya lagi dengan bercanda.

Ballard tertawa karena paham betul selera humor dari kekasihnya ini. Pria itu menggeleng. "Paxan dan Scorp tak akan membunuhku besok. _Tomorrow is Sunday, milaya,"_ jawab Ballard.

Tawa terdengar dari Rhaella. Sangat renyah dan Ballard merasa tak pernah puas melihat betapa bahagianya wanita yang dicintainya dengan rencana yang ia buat. Dan Ballard merasa sudah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menghadapinya termasuk diusir keluar dari manor dan Paxan tak lagi ingin berbicara padanya.

Rhaella masih tersenyum. _"You're really my smart man. And now kiss me, please,"_ ucap Rhaella.

Ballard kembali melonggarkan _seat bealt_ -nya dan mengecup sudut bibir Rhaella, namun ia terdiam saat sadar bahwa mobil mereka ternyata diikuti. Ia memperhatikan sebuah sedan Ferari hitam mengekori mereka dari kaca spion mobil ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Rhaella saat sadar ada yang tak beres ketika melihat raut wajah Ballard yang berubah

"Kita diikuti," jawab Ballard yang kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil terus memperhatikan mobil di belakang itu.

" _Damn it,"_ umpat Rhaella yang menganggap hal ini adalah hal biasa.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi dirinya. Diikuti bahkan hampir diculik sudah menjadi bumbu-bumbu dalam hidupnya. "Tetap fokus dan naikan kecepatanmu, milaya," ujar Ballard yang di sambut dengan anggukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

" _Okay."_

Sementara Rhaella mengendalikan kendaraan mereka, Ballard mencari pistol yang selalu tersembunyi di bawah kursi setiap mobil yang dimiliki anggota The Sociaty terutama klan Malfoy. Baru saja ia memeriksa amunisi, Ferari hitam di belakang mereka ikut mempercepat kecepatan dan hampir menyamai kecepatan mereka. "Tambah kecepatanmu, Rhaella."

Tanpa merasa perlu menjawabnya Rhaella menginjak gasnya dan menambah kecepatan mereka secara drastis. Belum sempat Ballard memberikan serangan pertama sebuah tembakan terdengar dan tepat mengenai ban depan dari Audi ini yang secara langsung menghancurkan keseimbangan mobil. Rhaella dengan sigap mengendalikan Audi yang hampir berputar itu. _"Hold on, milaya."_

Ballard mengeluarkan tubuhnya dan menembaki Ferari itu namun sama sekali tak berguna karena mobil itu anti peluru. Ballard juga sudah membidik keempat ban mobil itu, tapi si pengendara yang tertutup topeng itu sangat ahli menghindarinya. Pengemudi dengan topeng di wajahnya itu kembali memuntahkan pelurunya dan kali ini ia menembaki ban belakang dan area bawah Audi ini dan dalam sekejap saja Ferari itu menghentikan lajunya. Pengemudi bertopeng itu keluar dari dalamnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Ballard. _"Fuck,"_ umpat Ballard.

"Kita harus keluar dari mobil ini. Aku rasa ia menembak titik vital mobil ini," ujar Ballard.

"Liam, rem mobil ini tak berfungsi," ucap Rhaella sambil terus menekan rem dengan kakinya.

Ia melakukan berkali-kali namun Audi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatannya. _"Fuck!_ Pelurunya mengeai tali rem kita," balas Ballard.

Ballard mencari cara keluar dari mobil ini. Ber-apparate mustahil dilakukan karena mobil-mobil mereka dilengkapi dengan _anti apparation_ semetara meloncat dari mobil dengan kecepatan sekencang ini akan membunuh mereka dalam hitungan detik. "Liam," ujar Rhaella.

"Tenang Rhaella."

"Ada truk besar di hadapan kita dan tikungan tajam di depan."

Ballard baru menyadari hal itu. Panik meyelubunginya. Tak akan menjadi masalah bila hal ini terjadi hanya pada dirinya, tapi kali ini ada Rhaella di sampingnya. _Damn it!_ "Banting setirmu sekarang," perintah Ballard.

"Kita akan masuk ke jurang, Liam," teriak Rhealla yang terbawa adrenalin.

"Lakukan, milaya."

Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat untuk kemudian Rhaella membanting setirnya ke arah jurang di sampingnya. Bumper Audi mereka rangsek tertabrak truk yang juga melaju kencang tadi yang juga mengakibat guncangan kencang di mobil mereka. Tangan Ballard sudah berada di dada dan berpegangan di kursi kemudinya untuk menghindari hantaman ke kemudi Audi ini. "Liam."

"Aku disini, milaya."

Mobil mereka terjun bebas ke arah jurang dan dengan satu hantaman di dasar jurang itu semua _airbag_ keluar dari sisi mobil itu. Kepala Ballard tehantam dahsyat dan tangannya yang melindungi Rhaella terjepit. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Rhaella tampak tak sadarkan diri di kursinya. "Milaya," panggil Ballard parau.

Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan kepanikan semakin menjalar di tubuhnya saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari hidung dan telinga Rhaella.

"Rhaella," panggilnya sekali lagi dan berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya namun gagal. Penglihatannya semakin kabur dan kepalanya semakin berat. Segalanya gelap seketika.

000

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Scorpius dan Rose bergegas menggunakan jaringan Floo menuju St,Mungo tempat Rhaella dirawat. Lusinan penjaga sudah dikerahkan saat mereka sampai disana. Tiga lantai disterilkan dari pasien dan pengunjung lain karena salah satu keluarga Malfoy sedang berada di sana. Albus Potter sudah berada di lorong ruang operasi saat Rose dan Scorpius sampai disana.

"Al," ujar Scorp.

Albus menatap sahabatnya itu lalu mengangguk pada Rsose. "Bagaimana keadaan adikku?"

"Saat ditemukan Rhaella terjepit di kemudinya. Doc mengatakan ada sedikit pendarahan di kepalanya dan retak di tulang kering kakinya," jelas Albus.

Scorpius menghela napas saat mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Rose maju lalu memegang lengan atas suaminya sambil mengelus dan mencoba menenangkannya. Scorpius sadar akan hal itu lalu ikut menggenggam tangan Rose. "Dimana kejadiannya?"

"Jalan alternatif menuju Dorset. Mobil mereka di temukan di dasar jurang dengan bekas peluru di dua ban serta tali rem mereka," jelas Albus sekali lagi.

Kening Scorpius sontak mengerut saat mendengar penjelasan Albus tadi. "Mereka?" tanyanya bingung.

"Rhaella dan Ballard."

"Ballard?"

Albus dan Rose bertukar pandangan seakan mencari izin untuk menceritakan hal ini meski ia tak tahu apakah Rose mengetahui hubungan yang terjadi antara kakak angkat dan adik perempuan dari Scorpius itu. Rose menggeleng pada Albus karena berpikir bukan saat yang tepat dan bukan hak Albus untuk membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Ballard dan Rhaella. Scorpius masih menunggu kelajutan penjelasan Albus saat Doc dan beberapa Healer keluar dari ruang operasi sihir itu. "Doc," ucap Scorpius pada Healer kepercayaan The Sociaty dan keluarganyanya itu.

"Keadaan Rhaella sudah stabil. Hanya terjadi pendarahan ringan di kepalanya yang membuat darah keluar dari hidung dan telinganya, tapi semua sudah teratasi. Beruntung tangan Ballard menahan dada dari Rhaella sehingga tak terjadi pendarahan lebih parah lagi karena benturan yang terjadi," jelas Doc.

"Setelah stabil kalian dapat mengunjungi Rhaella di ruang perawatan dan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan besok Rhaella dan Ballard dapat dirawat secara profesional di manor," tambah Doc lagi.

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Bagimana keadaan Ballard?" kali ini Rose membuka suaranya.

"Dia mengalami lebih banyak cedera. Ada beberapa benturan di kepalanya, pendarahan sempat terjadi namun sudah dapat diatasi. Kaki kanan dan bahu kananya patah. Ada beberapa pendarahan di organ dalamnya namun ia berhasil melewati operasinya dan keadaannya lebih cepat stabil dari Rhaella," kembali Doc menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih, Doc," ujar Albus.

Doc mengangguk. "Aku akan memantau mereka selama 24 jam ke depan dan memberitahukan kalian tentang perkembangannya. Tenanglah, Rhaella dan Ballard sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya. Aku pamit dulu."

Mereka bertiga kembali menangguk. Seakan lupa mengapa adiknya bisa bersama dengan Ballard di jalan menuju Dorset, Scorpius mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Albus dan ucapannya tadi. "Kau mengatakan bahwa mobil mereka di tembak seseorang dan hal itu yang menjadi penyebab kejadian ini?" tanya Scorpius.

Anggukan menjadi gestur Albus untuk menjawab King-nya ini. "Anggota divisi balistik kita tengah memeriksa jenis peluru apa yang dipakai oleh tikus ini. Mungkin satu jam ke depan kita akan mendapatkan hasilnya."

Scorpius menghela napasnya kembali. Siapa yang kali ini orang bodoh yang ingin berurusan dengan dirinya? Ia tak akan mempermasalahan jika tikus-tikus itu ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tidak dengan keluarganya terutama adik perempuan satu-satunya. Tikus itu dipastikan akan mati di tangannya. Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini baru saja sampai di rumah sakit itu dan langsung berjalan ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan Rhaella dan Ballard?" tanya Draco pada ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Stabil," jawab Scorp.

"Siapa yang menemukan mereka? Anggota kita atau muggle? Dan apakah ada saksi mata?" kali ini Blaise yang ikut bertanya.

"Aku sendiri yang menemukan mereka dan setahuku tak ada saksi saat aku berada disana," jawab Albus.

Draco Malfoy menatap pria muda di hadapannya itu dan Albus tahu betul bahwa mantan King dari The Sociaty itu tengah masuk ke pikirannya. Draco masih menatap Albus lalu bertukar pandang pada Scorpius. "Auror sudah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Draco lagi.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Doc tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak ada laporan kecelakaan yag dibuat dan saat mereka benar-benar stabil, Doc akan merawat mereka secara profesional di manor."

"Bagus," balas Draco dengan sedikit anggukan.

Derap langkah terdengar dari ujung lorong dan kini Rhaegar dan Niklaus yang mengekorinya tampak berjalan ke arah mereka. Tatapan Rhaegar sangat dipenuhi oleh amarah. Bekas hantaman tangan Rose masih kentara terlihat di wajahnya dan tanpa ada sapa serta basa-basi ia menghampiri kakak iparnya itu lalu memelintir tangannya dan menghantamkan Rose ke dinding rumah sakit. "Rhaegar!" teriak Scorpius dan Albus hampir bersamaan.

Wajah Rose mencium dinding bernuansa putih dengan wangi karbol dan obat-obatan itu. Ia mendengus dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Rhaegar _. "What the fuck, Rhaegar?"_ tanya Scorpius yang berusaha melerai antara adik serta istrinya itu.

" _Stay away, Scorp! I have to talk with this bitch,"_ jawab Rhaegar yang masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencengkram tangan dan mengunci pergerakan Rose.

" _That bitch is your Queen and my fucking wife, Rhaegar Kraver. So let her go when I ask you nicely,"_ ucap Scorpius

Rhaegar menggeleng. "Apa yang kau mau Rosabelle? Apa tujuanmu menikahi kakakku?"

"Apa hantamanku tadi mengganggu otakmu, little brother? Lepaskan aku sekarang," desis Rose.

Rhaegar kembali menghantamkan Rose ke dinding namun tak ada yang kembali berusaha melerai mereka karena mereka tahu keadaan semakin memburuk bila Rhaegar lepas kembali dan lebih membahayakan nyawa Rose. "Kau berencana membunuh Rhaella dan Ballard, bukan? Kau yang memerintahkan salah seoarang anggota Cosa Nostra-mu untuk menghabisi mereka!"

Kening Rose mengerut antara menahan sakit dan bingung dengan tuduhan adik iparnya yang setengah gila ini. "Apa yang kau ucapkan, Rhaegar?" tanya Blaise.

"Ular ini pasti menyuruh anggotanya mengikuti dan menghabisi Rhaella yang kebetulan sedang bersama Ballard. Hasil uji balistik sudah keluar dan peluru yang bersarang di ban Audi Rhaella adalah buatan Italy yang biasa dipakai oleh Cosa Nostra," jelas Rhaegar pada semua orang.

 _Damn it!_ Rhaella mengumpat dalam helaan napasnya. Siapa pengkhianat ini? Ia sama sekali tak tahu apapun yang terjadi. "Lepaskan Rosabelle."

"Dad," jawab Rhaegar.

"Lepaskan Rosabelle, Rhaegar. Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk melawan ucapaku," sambung Draco lagi.

Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Rose sesuai perintah dari ayahnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Rose untuk membalikkan keadaan. Wanita itu membanting Rhaegar ke lantai dengan mudahnya. "Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal tadi padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati membunuhmu," ujar Rose yang merenggangkan tangannya yang membiru akibat perlakuan Rhaegar tadi.

Wanita itu juga sadar bahwa semua mata saat ini tertuju padanya. _Fuck!_ Ia tak suka situasi seperti ini. "Aku tak mengkhianati kalian. Jika aku memang ingin membunuh Rhaella aku akan langsung membunuhnya dengan tanganku karena aksesku yang sangat leluasa untuk bertemu dengannya di manor. Dan selain itu aku tak akan menggunakan peluru yang biasa kugunakan, terlalu amatir," jelas Rhaella.

Draco menatap intens puteri menantunya itu dan Rose menatapnya balik seakan menantang pria itu. "Aku percaya dirimu untuk saat ini," jawab Draco.

" _Great,"_ balas Rose.

"Dad," Rhaegar memprotes keputusan ayahnya itu.

Draco hanya menatap dingin ke arah Rhaegar lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Draco menepuk bahu anak bungsunya itu. _"Behave, Rhaegar. And manage your anger,"_ ujar Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan kelompok itu bersama Blaise.

Rose masih kesal dengan perlakuan Rhaegar terhadapnya di hadapan orang-orang. Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ingusan ini? Ia tak pernah dipermalukan di depan umum seperti tadi meski hanya di hadapan suami dan keluarganya yang lain. Masih sedikit mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang membiru dan pelipisnya yang sedikit lecet, Rose ikut keluar menyusul Draco dan Blaise.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Scorp memanggilnya. "Rose."

Ia berbalik dan manatap suaminya sesaat. "Aku hanya akan sedikit mencari udara segar. Aku segera kembali."

Setelah menerima beberapa anggukan dari para pengawal yang menjaga sepanjang lorong lantai ini, Rose menghilang.

000

Sebuah selang yang mengaliri oksigen ke tubuhnya terpasang di hidung pria itu. Suara monitor yang memantau detak jantung serta denyut nadi terdengar ke seluruh kamar ini. Ballard menggerakan tangannya namun terhalang suatu benda. Saat ia benar-benar sadar ia tahu dimana sekarang keberadaannya. Dia sudah berada di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Rhaella.

Rhaella.

Sosok itu langsung merasuki dirinya. Dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang? Terakhir kali ia menatap wanita itu kondisinya sedang tak sadarkan diri di dasar jurang dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan telinganya. Ballard sadar ada beberapa penjaga di luar ruang perawatannya. Terdengar jelas bahwa mereka saling berbincang.

"Pemakamannya akan dilakukan besok. Oleh karena itu Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini sudah pergi sejak tadi," ujar salah satu pengawal ke pengawal lainnya.

Jantung Ballard mencelos mendengarnya. Pemakaman. Tak mungkin. Rhaella tak mungkin mati begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa dari hidupnya ,Ballard bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Dilepaskannya semua alat bantu serta infus yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan kepala yang masih sangat berat akibat biusnya selama menjalani operasi Ballard berjalan ke arah pintu itu dengan sangat gamang. Masih dengan gaun rumah sakit dan tangan yang disanggah akibat bahunya yang patah Ballard keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sir," ujar pengawal itu secara otomatis saat melihat Ballard.

"Dimana Rhaella?" tanyanya.

"Sir."

" _Damn it!_ Dimana Rhaella? Dia tak mungkin mati," ucap Ballard yang masih mencoba berjalan di lorong rumah sakit itu dengan beberapa pengawal yang memeganginya.

"Sir, kau harus kembali ke tempat tidurmu. Miss Rhaella baik-baik saja," jawab salah seorang pengawal.

Ballard melepaskan pegangan mereka sekuat tenaga dan beberapa pengawal itu terjatuh. Meski terluka dan masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius, Ballard tetaplah bukan tandingan bagi mereka. "Sir, Miss Rhaella ada di ruangannya. Kau harus kembali ke tempat tidurmu, kau belum stabil, Sir," ujar salah seoarang pengawal.

" _Shut up!_ Kau mengatakan bahwa Malfoy akan menghadiri pemakaman. Pemakaman siapa? Katakan bahwa itu bukan pemakaman Rhaella!" teriak Ballard yang membuat takut semua orang yang menatapanya.

Pengawal itu menggeleng. "Bukan, Sir. Itu pemakaman Grosjean yang tadi sore tertembak di Berlin."

"Bohong! Jika benar itu bukan pemakan Rhaella. Biarkan aku melihatnya sekarang!"

" _Son."_

Suara Draco Malfoy membuatnya berhenti meronta. Draco kembali lagi ke rumah sakit itu dan langsung berjalan ke arahnya."Rhaella baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu sampai keadaanmu stabil."

"Paxan."

"Dengarkan aku, Liam. Rhaella baik-baik saja. Kembali ke ruanganmu, saat kau sudah stabil kau dapat mengunjunginya," jawab Draco.

Baru saja Ballard akan memprotesnya, Draco langsung mengeleng untuk menghentikannya. "Ini perintah, son."

Ballard mengangguk. Dan dengan pertolongan beberapa pengawal dan Healer yang baru saja datang menghampiri karena ada keributan yang terjadi, Ballard kembali ke ruangannya dengan Draco yang masuk dan menungguinya. Satu suntikan dari salah seoarang Healer, mata Ballard kembali berat dan ia kembali terlelap.

000

Matahari bahkan belum menampakan wujudnya namun Ballard sudah terbagun dari tidurnya yang bercampur dengan efek obat bius yang disuntikkan padanya tadi malam. Tatapanya tertuju pada Paxan-nya di sudut ruangan ini dengan sebuah buku dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Draco yang masih fokus dengan bacaan di pangkuannya.

Draco bangkit lalu menekan sesuatu di dekat tempat tidur Ballard dan tak berapa lama kemudian seorang Healer masuk ke ruangan itu. "Hello, Tuan Ballard. Aku akan memeriksa tanda vitalmu sekarang."

Sementara Healer melakukan pekerjaannya Ballard masih menatap Draco yang tampak terjaga semalaman itu. "Semua tanda vitalmu sudah stabil. Setelah kau buang angin, aku akan kembali untuk membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau bisa minum saat ini. Aku permisi," Healer itu pamit setelah mengangguk pada kedua pria itu.

Draco membantu putera angkatnya itu untuk minum. "Aku dapat melakukannya sendiri," ujar Ballard yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Draco.

"Kau seharusnya menunggui Rhaella bukannya aku," ujar Ballard setelah menyesap airnya.

"Ada Rhaegar dan Albus serta Scorpius yang menungguinya."

Mereka kembali diam dan tatapan ragu terpancar dalam tatapan Ballard. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ballard."

"Kau pasti sudah dapat menebak dan membaca pikiranku saat ini," jawab Ballard.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Ballard masih tampak ragu namu pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. Toh hal ini sudah menjadi rencananya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hanya keadaanya saja yang berbeda dan bukan keadaan yang diekspektasikan olehnya. Tepat di saat Ballard akan berbicara Scorpius masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kau sudah sadar. Selamat datang kembali, Ballard," ujar Scorp dari ambang pintu.

"Kemarilah dan duduk," panggil Draco pada anak sulungnya.

Scorpius menatap curiga pada ayahnya. "Kami berdua sudah disini seperti yang kau inginkan. Bicaralah sekarang, Ballard," tambah Draco.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Scorpius pada kedua pria ini.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. King dari The Sociaty ini hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan anggota sekaligus merangkap kakak angkatnya ini, namun ayahnya mengisyaratkan seakan ada berita penting yang akan disampaikan oleh Ballard.

"Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian karena tak dapat menjaga Rhaella dengan baik. Kedua, kalian berdua dan semua orang pasti berpikir mengapa aku dapat bersama Rhaella menuju Dorset," ucap Ballard.

Ia jeda sebentar sambil menatap kedua pria di hadapannya. "Aku berencana akan berakhir pekan dengan Rhaella di villaku di Dorset, karena aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Rhaella Adaline lebih dari tiga tahun ke belakang," akhirnya Ballard menyelesaikan kata per kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Scorpius tampak terkejut namun dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik, sementara Draco hanya menatapnya datar dan tak bereskpresi. "Kau menyembunyikannya selama ini dari kami?" tanya Scorp.

Ballard mengangguk. "Aku tak ingin merusak citra Rhaella dan mempertaruhkan hubunganku dengan Paxan serta kau dan seluruh klan Malfoy karena perbedaan umur kami yang jauh."

"Dan kau tetap mengencaninya. _For fuck's sake_ dia adikku dan seharusnya dia juga menjadi adikmu. Kau seharusnya melindunginya, bukan menidurinya," ucap Scorp dengan tenang.

Ballard terdiam sejenak sebelum membalasnya. "Aku mencoba meninggalkannya puluhan kali. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa hubungan kami tak layak dan aku tak dapat melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak dapat membohongi diriku dan berpura-pura tak peduli saat ia bersama dengan pria lain. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Rhaella."

Dan penjelasan Ballard membungkam mulut Scorp. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan Rose waktu itu benar terbukti adanya. Mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan. _Shit!_ Scorp tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus berbahagia karena melihat Rhaella dan Ballard bahagia atau apakah ia harus jijik dan kesal karena hubungan yang tak wajar ini? Scorp bangkit dari sofa itu lalu berjalan ke ambang pintu. "Aku senang kau sudah baik-baik saja. Tetapi, mengenai hubunganmu dengan Rhaella aku masih harus mencernanya."

Setelah mentup kalimatnya tadi, Scorp pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Paxan, kau sudah tahu hal ini, bukan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku padamu malam itu. Aku akan merestuimu dengan siapapun wanita yang kau pilih termasuk puteriku. Aku juga tahu bahwa Rhaella mencintaimu. Aku merestuimu, Ballard."

Draco ikut bangkit dari sofa itu. "Aku harus kembali ke manor dan menghadiri pemakaman Grosjean. Kau sudah buang angin, bukan? Sarapanlah."

Pria yang ia panggil Paxan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Perasaan lega menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Scorp, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy sudah memberikan restunya.

000

"Hai."

Rhaella mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang sudah menunggunya. "Hai," sapa Rhaella dengan suara paraunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ballard membelai wajah Rhaella yang tetap terlihat cantik meski dengan beberapa luka di pelipisnya.

Senyum itu masih terus menghias di wajah Rhaella tanda betapa ia bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan untuk membuka mata dan melihat pria yang dicintainya kembali. Setelah kecelakaan mobil ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ia dapat kembali membuka mata. _"More than just good, honey,"_ balas Rhaella.

Wanita itu memandang tangan Ballard yang disanggah dan piyama rumah sakit yang masih digunakannya. "Aku bahagia dapat melihatmu lagi."

"Kau tak akan dapat dengan mudah meninggalkanmu, milaya," jawab Ballard yang terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya ini.

Suara pintu terbuka dan Niklaus masuk ke ruangan ini. Ia sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum pada Rhaella dan Ballard. _"Sorry for the interupt, I just delivered this flower,"_ jawabnya lalu meletakkan karangan bunga di nakas tempat tidur Rhaella.

" _I gotta go, have a nice day you two,"_ ucapnya lagi lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rhaella menatap bingung terhadap kejadian tadi. Niklaus tampak santai meski melihat Ballard tengah menggenggam erat tangannya, begitupula dengan Ballard yang tampak sangat biasa saja. Apa mungkin semua orang sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua?

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Dad dan kakakku?" tanya Rhaella curiga.

Ballard mengangguk _. "You gotta be kidding me,"_ ucap Rhaella tak percaya.

"Dan sepertinya kabar sudah dengan cepat tersebar," balas Ballard.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?" tanya Rhaella.

"Paxan memberikan restunya pada kita, sementara Scorpius sedang berpikir akan hal ini," jawab Ballard.

" _Oh my God,"_ pekik Rhaella sangat bahagia mendengar ayahnya merestui hubungan mereka.

"Lalu Rhaegar?" sambung Rhaella.

Ballard mengedik. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Rhaella masih tersenyum dan air mata bahagia berlinang begitu saja di pipinya. "Setidaknya Dad dan Scorpius tak langsung membunuhmu. Hal itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku."

Kekasihnya terkekeh. _"I love you, Liam. Thank you for always fight for me."_

" _I love you too, Rhaella. And thank you for always have a faith in me."_

000

Musik lembut mengalun di bar and lounge tempat mereka berencana menghabiskan malam. Ditemani minuman Scorpius dan Niklaus bertukar cerita dan informasi mengenai apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Setelah drama kecelakaan adik perempuannya dan fakta baru yang terungkap bahwa Rhaella selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Ballard membuat Scorp mengalami kelelahan secara emosional yang luar biasa. Ditambah dengan kepergian istrinya ke New York untuk mencari tahu peluru siapa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu membuatnya tak ingin pulang ke manor. Dan sikap Rhaegar yang suka kekanakan dan diluar kendali juga yang merasa kadang tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya.

Niklaus menggeser sloki berisi whisky yang biasa diminum oleh ayahnya dan Malfoy ke hadapan Scorp. "Kau membutuhkan yang lebih keras dari sekadar wine itu," ujar Niklaus sambil mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya.

Scorp mengangguk lalu menyesap whisky yang ditawarkan sahabatnya itu. Rasa terbakar hingga ke otaknya benar sedikit berhasil merelaksasikan pikirannya. "Berapa lama Albus mengambil libur?" tanya Nik.

Sahabatnya itu mengedik. "Entahlah. Secukup yang dia rasa. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Niklaus menyesap minumannya lalu terkekeh. "Aku tak tahu harus merasa miris atau tertawa dengan kisah percintaannya. Dia tahu mengenai hububungan Rhaella dan Ballard selama ini dan hanya diam saja sambil berharap ada keajaiban bahwa Rhaella akhirnya akan menyadari bahwa Albus lebih mencintainya."

 _"Love is weird,"_ ucap Scorp.

Niklaus mengangguk _. "And like your wife said to his madmen in the last meeting. Love makes you weak,"_ sambung Niklaus.

Scorp tahu hal itu karena Rose mengulangnya lagi dan lagi. Seakan memperingatkannya bahwa jatuh cinta adalah hal terlarang dan hina bagi mereka. Rambut pirang milik Rhaegar menyembul dari ambang pintu bar ini. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah mereka dan ikut duduk bersama dengan kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Dia mengacungkan tangan pada bartender hari ini. "Gin and tonic."

"Kau darimana seharian ini?" tanya kakaknya itu.

Rhaegar menyesap gin and tonic yang baru saja disajikan padanya. "Ke North London memeriksa pembukuan mereka bersama akuntan kita."

"Aku masih tak percaya tentang Rhaella dan Ballard. Apa yang dipikirkan mereka, huh?" tetiba saja Rhaegar mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Niklaus mengedik. "Sebut saja mereka saling jatuh cinta," jawabnya.

Rhegar tertawa sarkastik. "Semua orang melakukan hal bodoh dan pada akhirnya mengatasnamakan cinta sebagai alasannya."

"Dad merestui mereka," ucap Scorp.

Adiknya itu terkejut bukan main. _"What the fuck, Scorp. Ballard is supposed to be our brother. It means Rhaella's brother too,"_ ungkap Rhaegar.

"Tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Dia hanya anak angkat Dad yang menjadikan ia saudara angkat kita. Rhaella serta kita tak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya, jadi tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan itu," jawab Scorp sementara Niklaus hanya diam membiarkan percakapan ini hanya terjadi antara saudara ini.

"Dan kini kau merestui dan memberla mereka sama seperti Dad?" tanya Rhaegar tak percaya.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak? Mereka tak melakukan apapun yang melanggar norma kelompok kita. Apakah aku terganggu dan tak senang akan keputusan mereka? Jawabannya iya, tapi apakah aku menentangnya?"

Kali ini Scorp menggeleng. "Kebahagian kalian adalah prioritas utamaku. Jika hal ini membuat Rhaella dan Ballard bahagia tentu aku tak akan menentangnya."

 _"Are you hopelessly falling in love with Rosabelle?"_

 _"What?"_ Scorpius gagal menyesap kembali minumannya.

Rhaegar memutar kursinya untuk menatap kakaknya. "Kau membela Rhaella dan Ballard karena mereka saling mencintai. Kau juga membela Rosabelle di rumah sakit pasti karena kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Scorp tak menjawabnya, sementara Niklaus kembali menyalakan rokoknya untuk menghindar dari posisi canggung ini. Scorp memutar otaknya, apakah mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Rose? Tidak mungkin. Sikap mereka seperti itu pasti karena Scorp dan Rose sudah mulai nyaman satu sama lain dan hal itu tak dapat disebut dengan cinta _. "Be careful, brother. A woman like Rosabelle has a thousand shades of her life but love is none of them. She's not capable of that feeling. Don't be fool about that, Scorp."_

 _"Get lost, Rhaegar Kraver."_

 _"Fine," j_ awab Rhaegar lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Setelah Rhaegar meninggalkan bar itu dengan semua ucapannya, pikiran Scorp langsung melanglang buana ke setiap katanya. Rhaegar pasti hanya asal berucap. Ditambah dengan perasaan kesal saat Rose menghajarnya serta saat semua orang lebih memihak Rose ketika di rumah sakit pasti yang menjadi pemicu utama adik laki-lakinya berkata seperti tadi. Niklaus memegang bahunya dan sontak mengejutkan pria itu. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Rhaegar. Bocah tu pasti masih kesal dengan hubungan Ballard Rhaella serta Rose yang tetiba saja memiliki kekuasaan di atasnya," ujar Niklaus persis seperti yang ia katakan.

Scorpius mengangguk begitu saja dan mereka kembali dalam diam. Ponsel sihir Scorp berbunyi dan ia berharap panggilan itu dari istrinya. Alih-alih nama Rose yang berada di layarnya, nama Katya Tarasova-lah yang muncul disana. Kening Scorp sedikit mengerut. Sejak ia menikah baru dua kali wanita itu menghubunginya. Pertama, untuk pameran yang dihelatnya dan kedua adalah sekarang. Sudah lewat dari pukul 12 malam, apa yang diinginkan Katya selarut ini darinya?

"Yes, Katya," ucap Scorp yang langsung menarik perhatian Niklaus.

Pria berkulit gelap itu meletakkan gelas minumannya dan tetiba saja memberi perhatian penuh pada sambungan telepon antara Scorp dan Katya itu. "Kau mabuk?" tanya scorpius yang kini juga meletakkan gelasnya di meja bar ini.

Niklaus tak mendengar satupun perkataan Katya dan mencoba membaca raut wajah Scorp karena saat ini ia sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi. Dia hanya sesekali mengangguk lalu mengucapkan 'okay'. Sampai akhirnya pria itu mengutarakan sebuah kalimat. "Tunggulah disana. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Scorpius.

Niklaus hanya menatap Scorp dengan raut bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Katya mabuk di bar langganannya dan ia tak mampu pulang sendiri," ujar Scorpius yang bangkit lalu mengenakan mantelnya.

"Kau sudah menikah, mate," ucap Niklaus.

"Dia sudah menjadi temanku sebelum aku menikah, kecuali kau mau menggantikanku," ujar Scorp pada Niklaus yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah cemburu kepadanya.

Niklaus diam sejenak."Dia membutuhkanmu."

Scopius menggeleng. "Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengantarnya pulang," jawab Scorpius.

 _Coldhearted bastrad_ pikir Niklaus. Benar ucapan Rhaegar tadi, Scorpius benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Rose hingga dapat berujar seperti tadi. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke penthouse datanglah setelahnya, kau tak mau berakhir seperti Albus, bukan?"

Niklaus hanya diam dan Scorpius pamit dari hadapannya

000

Setelah menemukan Katya di meja bar dengan wajah merah seperti udang rebus, Scorp langsung membawanya pulang ke penthouse tanpa berpanjang lebar. Dengan topi dan mantra penyamar ia yakin tak ada yang dapat mengenalinya barang sedikitpun. Katya masih memejamkan matanya saat Scorp meletakkan tubuhnya di ranjang,namun langsung membuka matanya saat pria itu hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Katya yang bangkit dari ranjang itu meski kepalanya serasa di hantam dengan batu saking sakitnya.

Scorp menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Katya dengan datar. "Kau hanya meneleponku untuk mengantarmu pulang, pekerjaanku sudah selesai sekarang," ucap Scorp.

Katya berjalan sempoyongan lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorp. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher pria itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku merindukanmu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku tetap dapat menghubungimu kapanpun yang kumau, bukan?"

Perlahan namun pasti, Scorp melepaskan pelukan Katya lalu menatapnya. "Aku beranggapan kau akan meneleponku saat matahari masih menampakan wujudnya, Katya," balas Scorpius.

Wanita itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kau tak pernah menolakku Scorp. Kau pernah mengatakan tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan kita, lalu mengapa sekarang kau sangat berubah, Scorp. _I miss you, baby,"_ ucap Katya yang kembali mencoba memeluk Scorp namun dengan cepat pria itu mundur, tapi tetap menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tak terjatuh.

"Hentikan, Katya. Kau mabuk dan kau akan menyesali hal ini esok pagi."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sangat sadar dan aku memintamu untuk tak meninggalkanku," rengek Katya yang masih berusaha menyentuh Scorp.

Scorp akhirnya memegang kedua lengan atas Katya. "Katya jangan merendahkan dirimu di hadapanku."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

"Dan aku sudah menikah."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Scorp membungkam Katya seketika. Seakan terhantam salju yang sangat dingin ia membeku di tempatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Scorp sudah menikah dan kini pria itu benar-benar menyatakannya dengan lantang. Air mata Katya berlinang dan tetiba saja Scorp merasa bersalah. Pria itu lebih memilih membunuh lusinan orang daripada melihat wanita menangis di hadapannya."Jangan menangis, Katya."

Ia memapah wanita itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Kita tak dapat melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan dulu kembali, Katya. Aku tak mau menyakitimu dan Rosabelle secara bersamaan. Aku pulang, okay?" ujat Scorp.

"Tidurlah," sambung Scorp kembali lali mengecup panjang kening Katya.

Pria itu bangkit lalu mematikan lampu kamar utama ini." _Goodbye, Katya."_

000

Setelah menyelidiki sendiri siapa pemilik selongsong peluru yang bersarang di kedua ban Audi milik Rhaella, Rose mengumpulkan semua Kapten Cosa Nostra. Tak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai siapa penembak itu. Wanita itu berpikir mungkin saja hal ini ulah Camora - kelompok mafia Italy di Amerika yang merupakan rival utama dari Cosa Nostra, tapi hal itu mustahil melihat bentuk peluru itu hanya milik anggota Cosa Nostra. Hal ini membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Siapa tikus pengkhianat yang berani mengacaukan hubungannya dengan The sociaty sebenarnya?

"Boss," ucap Lorenzo saat semua Kapten sudah berkumpul di meja panjang Allegri Mansion ini.

Para Kapten sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya masing-masing termasuk Umberto Scuderi yang menggunakan tongkat akibat prakarya dari suaminya saat terakhir berkunjung kesini. "Sebelum aku membahas bisnis dan semua penjualan serta pembukuan Cosa Nostra aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Rose.

Rosabelle mengangkat sebuah plastic bag yang berisi selongsong peluru sebagai barang bukti itu ke udara agar semua orang dapat melihtanya. Para Kapten itu saling bertukar pandang dan tatapan Rose berfokus pada Umberto Scuderi yang terlihat sangat tenang. Wanita itu berpikir bahwa ada banyak kemungkinan Umberto dan seluruh klan Scuderi yang melakukan hal ini, tapi ia juga ragu melihat mereka tak akan berani menganggu jika kematian sudah pasti menunggunya.

"Dua hari yang lalu, adik iparku mengalami kecelakaan dan tebak apa yang kutemukan?" tanya Rose lalu melemparkan plastic bag itu ke tengah meja dengan sangat mudahnya.

Semua perhatian para Kapten jatuh ke benda itu. Sesekali mereka bertukar pandang namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. "Selongsong peluru itu ditemukan di mobil Rhaella Malfoy tanpa adanya sidik jari," sambung Rose.

"Kalian tahu milik siapa ini? Milik Cosa Nostra. Jadi, mengakulah sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan membumihanguskan kalian.

Kembali para Kapten itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu pasti bahwa boss mereka tak sedang bercanda. "Tak ada untungnya bagi kami untuk membunuh adik iparmu, boss," jawab salah satu Kapten.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Umberto?"

"Sangat berguna bagiku, Boss. Tetapi, aku belum mau kehilangan nyawa. Cukup kakiku yang menjadi korban suamimu."

Rose mengangguk. "Great. Aku masih bertanya secara baik-baik pada kalian. Namun, jika aku menemukan siapa pelakunya kalian tahu apa yang aku lakukan, bukan?"

Tak ada satupun jawaban dari mereka. "Ayo mulai rapat hari ini," ujar Rose lagi.

000

Tepat saat rapat berakhir Maurizio masuk bersama dengan Edward Vitiello ke ruangan itu. Semua Kapten yang baru saja akan membubarkan dirinya mengangguk hormat padanya. Maurizio membalas anggukan itu dan beralih pada cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Rosabelle."

 _"Grandpa."_

 _"Have a tea with me,"_ ujar Maurizio.

Rose mengangguk dan mengikuti ke patio mansion ini tempat Maurizio biasa menikmati tehnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan hawa selepas hujan. Seorang pelayan sudah menghidangkan teh sore lengkap dengan cemilan sebagai basa-basi dari kakeknya. Rose tak menyentuh tehnya sama sekali, sementara Maurizio tengah menyesap teh itu dengan perlahan. "Bicaralah, Grandpa," ujar Rose tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

"Minum tehmu, Rosabelle."

Kepala Rose menggeleng. "Ada banyak pekerjaan yang masih menungguku. Sudahi basa-basi ini, Grandpa. Seumur hidup menjadi cucumu, kau sama sekali tak pernah mengajakku minum teh seperti ini. Jadi, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," jawab Rose.

Maurizio meletakkan cangkirnya lalu melambaikan tangan agar semua pengawalnya meninggalkan mereka. Pria renta itu menatap tajam kepada Rose. _"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Rosabelle?"_ tanya Maurizio seperti ular yang mendesis.

"Kau mencurigai lalu menyelidiki orang-orangmu hanya karena adik iparmu mengalami kecelakaan? Aku tak dapat percaya akan hal ini."

"Selongsong peluru milik kelompok kita ditemukan di tempat kejadian kecelakaan itu. Pasti salah satu anggota kita yang melakukannya," balas Rose.

Maurizio menggeleng. "Tapi mereka adalah anggota kita."

"Pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat. Dan aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya," jawab Rose.

Maurizio diam untuk meredam amarahnya. Dia menatap cucunya itu dengan tak percaya. "Seberapa penting adik dari Scorpius Malfoy ini? Kau tak pernah peduli dengan nyawa orang lain selain milikmu, lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal ini sekarang? Wanita itu bahkan tidak mati," ucap Maurizio.

Rose tak menjawab sama sekali. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia sangat marah saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggotanyalah yang menjadi penyebab dari kecelakaan yang dialami Rhaella dn Ballard. Bahkan ia lepas sempat mengancam para Kaptennya secara terbuka seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Maurizio benar, Rose tak pernah peduli dengan nyawa orang lain selain dirinya. Lalu mengapa kini ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hidup Rhaella dan keluarga Malfoy lainnya.

"Kau harus ingat, Rosabelle. Aku setuju menikahimu dengan klan Malfoy karena kita punya kepetingan. Semua itu demi Cosa Nostra. Jangan pernah melupakan tujuan utamamu, bellisima," tambah Maurizio.

Pria tua itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Rose. _"You can't love your husband, Rosabelle. Just like he did to you. He makes you weak. Just remember love makes you weak, bellisima."_

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia menghilang dari pandangan Rose. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang lalu dengan sedikit amarah yang tak lagi dapat dikendalikannya meja di hadapannya terpental dan hancur berantakan. Ia menggeleng _. "I'm not weak. Scorpius didnt make me weak,"_ ucapnya seakan menjadi mantra ampuh baginya.

Rose bangkit dan dengan cepat keluar dari mansion itu.

000

Langkah Rose tertahan dengan sebuah tangan yang mencengkramnya. Dia memutar matanya lalu dengan tegas melepaskan pegangan itu. Edward sudah berdiri menjulang di sisinya. "Kau akan kembali ke London?" tanyanya.

Rose mengangguk. "Pergilah dari hadapanku," ujar Rose.

"Rose."

"Apa lagi? Kau juga mau menceramahiku seperti Maurizio? Kau bisa simpan energimu, Vitiello. Aku tak mau mendengarnya," tandas Rose.

Edwars tak bergerak dari hadapannya. Pria itu masih dia di tempatnya dengan tak henti menatap Rose. "Benar yang dikatakan Maurizio tadi, kau jatuh cinta pada Scorpius Malfoy, huh?"

 _"Shut up, Vitiello!"_

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kau hanya menikahi jabatan dan reputasi serta nama besar keluarganya, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau membela mati anggota keluarganya karena kau mencintainya," cecar Edward.

"Apakah kau sudah memulai untuk membalas dendam pada Vegara? Aku dengar Scorpius akan membantumu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Rose. Kau membiarkan ia mengatur dan membantumu membalas dendam? Kau hanya butuh aliansinya bukan memintanya untuk membalaskan dendammu," tambah Edward lagi.

" _I told you to shut up!"_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Rose mendorong Edward hingga wajahnya mencium kap Maserati milik Rose. Wanita itu mencengkram tangannya dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya. "Aku jatuh cinta atau tidak, itu urusanku. Aku membiarkan Scorp mengaturku, itu urusanku. Menjauh dari urusan ini atau kau akan menyesal, Vitiello."

Dilepaskannya cengkraman itu untuk melepaskan Edward. Pria itu bangkit dan membersihkan jas yang ia kenakan. "Aku mencintaimu, Rose. Bisakah kau merasakan hal itu?" ucap Edward.

Rose terdiam. Ia tahu sejak lama bahwa Edward tak hanya menganggap Rose sekadar boss dan teman tidurnya saja. Edward mencintainya sejak lama dan Rose tak peduli akan hal itu. Seakan tak peduli Rose berjalan ke arah pintu kemudinya. "Ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkanmu, Edward, tapi bukan aku," ujarnya sebelum memacu sedan hitam itu menuju landasan tempat Roman sudah menunggu dengan jet sihir pribadinya.

000

London, United Kingdom

Manor terlihat sepi seperti biasa kecuali suite Rhaella dan Ballard yang sekarang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal dan Healer profesional karena rencana perawatannya di pindahkah ke manor. Rose mengetuk pintu suite-nya dengan tongkat sihir dengan pola kata sandi yang hanya ia dan Scorp yang tahu saat ini. Rose berhenti di ambang pintu itu saat mendengar suara suaminya yang meninggi. Scorpius sering marah, tapi ia jarang sekali menaikkan suaranya. Bila hal itu terjadi, sesuatu yang sangat buruk atau di luar kendalinya pasti sedang terjadi. Perlahan ia berjalan ke ruang tamu suite ini dan menemukan Scorp tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana dengan ponsel sihirnya. "Aku ingin proses akuisisi separuh propertinya selesai malam ini," ucap Scorp.

Jeda sejenak lalu Scorp kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau kubayar mahal untuk hal ini. Aku ingin semua berkasnya selesai pagi nanti."

Pria itu mematikan sambungannya lalu menyadari bahwa Rose sudah berada disana sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Scorp melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa lalu berjalan ke arah Rose. Tanpa satupun sapaan, Scorp menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat habis bibir istrinya itu. Ia menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam helaian rambut Rose. Dia mencium istrinya itu seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

"Hai," sapa Rose dengan terengah saat Scorp melepaskan bibirnya.

Scorp membelai lembut wajah istrinya itu. _"Hi and I miss you."_

Rose hanya tersenyum. For fuck's sake mereka hanya tak bertemu selama dua hari dan seperti ini reaksi dari Scorp. Bagaimana jika Rose benar-benar pergi ke Casablanca beberapa hari untuk dengan tangannya sendiri membunuh Esteban Vegara? Scorp pasti akan menjadi setengah gila.

"Aku belum menemukan siapa pengkhianat di Cosa Nostra," ujar Rose.

Scorp mengangguk. "Tak apa. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya," jawab Scorp dan kembali ia menarik Rose ke dalam ciumannya.

Scorp membimbing Rose untuk masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia mendorong istrinya itu ke ranjang lalu dengan tak sabar membuka _flared skirt_ hitan yang digunakannya. " _Thank God, you're wearing skirt, Contessa."_

Rose terkekeh lalu terkesiap saat jari Scorp memasukinya. "Scorp," ujarnya

Rose menangkup pipi suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan mereka saling beradu. Mereka tak pernah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ratusan kali atau bahkan terasa jutaan kali mereka bercinta, tapi kali ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Entah karena rindu atau ada alasan lain. Scorp memperlakukan Rose degan sangat lembut dan hati-hati seakan istrinya ini terbuat dari porcelain yang salah menyentuh sedikit saja akan menghancurkannya. Jemari Scorp membelai inch demi inch tubuh Rose dan tempat kesukaannya ada wajah serta sudut kelopak matanya _. "You're so beautiful, Rose,"_ ujarnya.

Bibir Scorp kembali melumat bibir ranum Rose dan juga kembali menyusuri leher hingga tengkuk dan daun telinganya. Ia berhenti disana _. "Make love to me, Contessa_ ," bisik Scorp yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk istrinya ini meremang.

 _They fucked. Hard. For a billion time, but never make love._ Menurut Rose dan Scorpius hal itu terlalu emosional. Mereka tidak dilahirkan untuk hal-hal yang berbau mencampur adukan emosi dan perasaan. Seakan mendengar sesuatu yang baru dan menakjubkan, Rose mengangguk begitu saja. Scorp memposisikan dirinya dan dalam hitungan detik ia memasuki Rose. Istrinya terkesiap. "Scorpius," bisik Rose yang tak mampu lagi berteriak.

 _Scorp feels like a cocaine. Her personal cocaine. And she never get enough. He's to addictive to be left._

 _"Yes, Contessa,"_ jawab Scorp yang menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai denga irama yang disukai Rose.

Ia tersenyum menatap Rose yang tak lagi dapat menahan dirinya. Diletakkannya kaki Rose agar dapat melingkari pinggulnya. Untuk puluhan kalinya ia menciumi Rose dan menggenggam tangannya. _"Come, Contessa_ ," ujar Scorp yang terdengar seperti berbisik di mulut istrinya.

Rose mencapai puncaknya disusul dengan Scorp. Pria itu langsung membawa Rose ke dalam pelukannya. Peluh seakan tak menjadi masalah bagi Scorp untuk memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Kaki mereka bertaut sesekali Scorp menciumi bahu Rose. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kita?" tanya Rose yang masih memunggungi Scorp.

Scorp menggeleng di lekuk leher Rose. "Aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli," jawabnya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka kembali hanyut dalam diam. Membiarkan paru-paru mereka berkembang untuk menangkap oksigen yang seakan habis dengan aktivitas mereka tadi. "Kau lelah, bukan?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari istrinya.

"Tidurlah, Contessa."

Seperti bergerak secara otomatis, Rose memejamkan matanya. Sekali lagi Scorp mengecup leher dan puncak kepalanya. _"I still miss you, Contessa,"_ bisik Scorp lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pikiran Rose terbang dalam andai-andai. Apakah benar Scorp mencintainya? Dan apakah benar bahwa ia juga jatuh cinta pada Scorpius?

000

Harum kopi serta teh dan roti segar di pagi hari sudah semerbak tercium di suite ini. Rose sudah mandi sedari tadi, namun sebuah handuk masih membuntal kepalanya karena ia terlalu malas mengeringkan rambutnya. Wanita itu telah menyesap tehnya dan sedikit menggigit muffin-nya sementara suaminya masih terlelap nyaman di kamar. Tak mau membangunkannya, Rose berjalan ke arah meja belajar di sudut suite ini. Beberapa perkamen sudah terletak rapih disana. "Casablanca?" Rose membaca tulisan teratas perkamen itu dengan curiga dan penasaran.

Ia membuka tumpukan perkamen itu dan terbelalak. Perkamen-perkamen itu adalah akta tanah serta properti di kota Casablanca serta beberapa kota lain di Afrika. Semua akta itu beratasnamakan dirinya. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari Scorp sudah berhasil mengakuisisi properti milik Esteban Vegara. Suaminya benar-benar menepati janjinya. _"No way,"_ desis Rose.

 _"Yes way,"_ jawab Scorp yang sudah memerhatikan istrinya sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah berhasil mengakuisisi separuh kekayaannya?" tanya Rose tak percaya.

"Hampir 80 persen sebenarnya," jawab Scorp santai.

Dan kali ini Rose benar-benar terkejut. Tak mungkin Scorp melakukan hal ini dalam sekejap mata. "Aku memiliki banyak orang yang dapat diandalkan, Rose," jawab Scorp pada pertanyaan yang tak perlu diucapkan secara lantang oleh Rose dan tak lagi membuat Rose marah dibuatnya karena masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam pikirannya.

"Semua properti itu atas namamu," tambah Scorp lagi.

"Bagaimana reaksi tikus itu?" ucap Rose lalu berjalab menuju meja makan kecil mereka untuk memulai sarapan karena Scorp sudah bangun.

Scorp menyeringai. "Hampir mati kata semua anak buah kita," jawab Scorp

Rose tersenyum. Dia hampir mati karena kehilangan hartanya. Sebentar lagi Rose akan membuatnya benar-benar mati. "Dia berencana membuat pelelangan barang-barang curiannya dan pesta topeng di kediamannya akhir pekan ini."

Rose berhenti menguyah _scramble egg_ -nya. "Pesta di kediamannya di Casablanca?"

Scorp mengangguk. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Scorp dan istrinya itu tak menjawab.

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir bahwa pesta ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menghabisi Esteban. Ia akan membunuhnya akhir pekan ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan Scorp. Scorp sudah terlalu banyak berbuat segalanya untuk Rose, ia tak dapat membahayakan nyawa dari pemimpin mafia sihir terbesar di Inggris ini hanya untuk membelaskan dendam kematian orang tua angkatnya. Lagipula ia akan membuktikan pada kakeknya bahwa ia masih mampu melakukan apapun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Rose," panggil Scorp yang sadar bahwa pikiran istrriya tengah mengawang entah kemana.

Rose menaikkan kedua alisnya saat sadar Scorp memanggilnya kembali. " _Yes, Scorp."_

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Scorp sekali lagi sambil menyesap kopinya dengan ' _fuck hair'_ yang masih menghiasi wajah paginya.

"Beberapa orang dari salon langgananku akan datang pagi ini untuk merapihkan rambut dan kukuku serta mengecat ulangnya, pewarna kuku ini perlahan kehilangan warnanya," jawab Rose sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang lentik.

"Lalu aku akan bertemu dengan _potential buyer_ siang ini," sambung Rose lagi

Kening Scorp mengerut lalu pria itu menggeleng. "Kau tak berencana untuk memotong rambutmu, bukan?"

Kali ini Rose memicingkan matanya untuk menyelidik. "Aku suka rambut panjangmu. Jangan coba-coba untuk memotongnya," tambah Scorp.

Rose melepaskan handuk dari kepalanya lalu membelai rambut merah kecokelatanya yang sudah lebih panjang dari biasanya. _"My hair, my rules_."

Scorp menggeleng. "Tubuhmu adalah milikku. Begitu juga dengan rambutmu."

Rose tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak suka, husband?"

"Aku tak suka, Contessa."

"Great. Aku akan memotongnya hingga habis jika begitu, dickhead," kekeh Rose yang langsung mendapat dengusan dari Scorpius.

000

Rose menghabiskan hari demi hari dalam minggu ini untuk menyusun rencananya membunuh Esteban di Casablanca akhir pekan ini. Ia sudah mendapatkan cetak biru dari kediamannya yang akan menjadi tempat ia menghelat pestanya. Rose sudah mempelajari setiap jengkal bangunan itu dan setiap jalan keluar alternatif yang dapat digunakannya. Segalanya sudah terancang dengan sempurna. Ia hanya butuh keberuntungan agar rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna. Namun satu hal yang masih mengganjal hatinya, yaitu Scorpius.

Bagaimana ia berbicara tentang hal ini pada Scorpius? Dapat dipastikan bahwa Scorpius tak akan membiarkan ia pergi ke medan tempur itu seorang diri. Sampai akhirnya Rose memutuskan untuk tak berbicrara atau meminta izin padanya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi pewaris utama Cosa Nostra, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa berat melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin dari siapapun, tapi kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat harus pergi tanpa sebuah kata pamit kepada pasangannya itu.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat ia keluar dari suite-nya. Scorpius belum kembali dari pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya dan Rose hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas di ranjang mereka. Berbekal sebuah ransel dan pakain sekasual mungkin ia berjalan ke garasi manor ini untuk mengambil Maserati-nya untuk menuju landasan pribadi keluarga Malfoy dan terbang menuju Casablanca.

Dia dikejutkan oleh Rhaegar yang baru keluar dari Audi S8-nya. "Kau mau pergi? Scorpius sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke manor," ujar adik iparnya itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan saat ini," jawab Rose yang langsung masuk ke balik kemudinya.

Rhaegar mengangguk. _"Take care, sister_."

Rose mengangguk dan langsung memacu mobilnya keluar dari manor ini.

000

Tak ada hal yang aneh dari suite mereka saat Scorp kembali kesana. Pria itu langsung menuju patio tempat biasanya Rose bersantai dengan gelas wine-nya selepas melakukan kegiatannya. Tetapi ,ia tak menemukan Rose disana. Pintu beranda menuju patio suite mereka bahkan tertutup rapat.

"Rose," panggilnya namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan masih belum menemukan sosok istrinya itu. Dan langkahnya terhenti di tepi ranjang mereka saat sudut matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang beada disana.

 **Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku akan kembali secepatnya.**

 **Rose**

Kening Scorp mengerut dan jantung seakan mencelos. Tak mungkin Rose meninggalkannya bukan? Ia berjalan ke arah _walk in closet_ mereka dan pakaian serta semua aksesorisnya masih berada di sana. Ia tak meninggalkanya, lalu kemana perginya Rose? Apa yang direncanakannya? Scorp langsung saja keluar dari suite-nya dan berlari ke suite Ballard. Setelah mengetuk sekali ia langsung masuk dan mendapati Ballard tengah bersama dengan Rhaella di ruang tengah suite ini. Ia sedikit terkejut dan kurang terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, tapi coba ditepis olehnya.

"Scorp," sapa Rhaella yang curiga melihat wajah panik dari kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" tanya Ballard yang bangkit dari sofanya dengan tangan yang masih disanggah.

"Apakah Rose ada meminta bantuanmu belakangan ini?" tanya Scorp langsung.

Ballard menangguk. "Ia meminta cetak biru dari mansion Esteban Vegara di Casablanca."

Scorp menghela napas. _"Damn it!"_ umpat Scorp.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" kembali Ballard bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ballard ia keluar dari suite itu dan menelepon Roman. "Sir," ujarnya dari seberang sana.

"Apa istriku menggunakan jet sihir pribadinya?"

"Benar, Sir."

"Penerbangan kemana?"

"Casablanca, Morocco."

Dua kata yang terlontar dari Roman membuat kepala Scorp sakit sekertika. _"What the fuck, Rose!"_

000

 **to be continued**

 **Yeah, let me hear your thoughts, guys. Please:)))**

 **And thank for reviews, alerts, and favorite. I know that I still can count on you my lovely reader.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

\- milaya : sayang (Russian)

\- bratan : saudara laki-laki (Russian)

\- contessa : wanita bangsawan / countess (Italian)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Here's your weekly update. Typos? Yes, you can complain me later

 **I own nothing, you know that**

 **Chapter Eight**

London, United Kingdom

Semalaman Scorpius tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menghubungi Rose. Ponsel sihir hingga ponsel muggle miliknya terhubung langsung dengan kotak suara. Piere pilot pribadi keluarga Allegri mengatakan ia hanya mengantar Rose ke Casablanca tanpa ada rencana kepulangan. Scorpius hampir gila jika memikirkan hal ini. Ingin sekali ia terbang ke kota itu dan membawa pulang istrinya, tapi urung dilakukannya. Pasti ada alasannya mengapa Rose merencanakan hal ini di belakangnya. Scorp beberapa kali membaca keraguan di pikiran Rose tentang rencana akuisisi semua property dari Esteban Vegara, tapi segalanya samar seakan ia sudah dapat menutupi pikirannya dari Scorp. Sedari tadi King dari The Sociaty itu berasumsi bahwa Rose tak mau melibatkannya dalam rencana balas dendamnya ini. Rose selalu mengatakan bahwa rencana mereka terlalu beresiko terhadap kelangsungan bisnis The Sociaty. Sejak awal Rose hanya ingin mencari tahu sosok dari musuhnya itu dari Scorp bukan membawanya masuk ke dalam masalah.

Segala cara Scorpius pikirkan, apa sebenarnya rencana yang istrinya buat itu. Rose tak mungkin sekonyong-konyong datang ke mansion Vegara dan membunuhnya dengan brutal tanpa sedikit persiapan dan rencana yang matang. Mungkin mereka belum lama menikah, tapi Scorp tahu betul bahwa istrinya adalah sosok yang terorganisir. Ia tak mungkin melakukan misi bunuh diri di kota itu. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang. Berdasarkan alasan itu, Scorpius menggeledah suite mereka. Dari kamar, _walk in closet_ , ruang tengah hingga ruang belajar bahkan kamar mandi dan patio mereka. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil. Scorp akhirnya menyusuri ruang kerja yang mereka gunakan bersama untuk menemumukan petunjuk dari rencana istrinya. Kembali ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Pria itu berakhir duduk di balik mejanya dengan scotch kegemaran Niklaus di tangan. Ia butuh merelaksasikan pikirannya dan kadar alkohol dalam wine yang sering disesapnya tak akan mungkin dapat membantu. Sesekali terbesit di pikirannya untuk menghubungi Lorenzo bahkan Vitiello untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tetapi, melihat siapa yang menjadi subjek pembicaraannya, ia ragu bahwa mereka mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh calon Capo mereka itu. Wanita itu terlalu angkuh untuk meminta bantuan apalagi untuk masalah pribadinya seperti ini.

Suara ketukan terdengar dan Ballard terlihat melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja Scorp. Pria yang memiliki iris sama dengan para klan Malfoy itu masih mengenakan penyanggah untuk lengannya mengingat cedera yang sangat fatal pada bahu kanannya. Tak seperti biasanya, Ballard hanya mengenakan _sweatpants_ abu-abu dengan kaus hitam yang sangat menonjolkan otot-otot kencangnya. "Ada kabar dari Rosabelle?" tanyanya lalu mengambil posisi di kursi tepat di hadapan Scorp setelah mengambil gelas tambahan di mini bar di sudut ruangan ini.

Gelengan menjadi jawaban dari Scorpius. "Kau sama sekali tak mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Ballard kembali.

Dan kembali pula Scorp menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mulai sulit menembus pikirannya," akhirnya Scorp membuka suaranya.

Alis Ballard mengerut saat mendengar hal itu dan ia meletakkan gelas berisikan scotch yang baru saja ia sesap. Ballard tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Seberapa sering kau membaca pikiran istrimu?"

"Sangat sering," jawab Scorp yang tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Ballard tertawa begitu saja. "Rosabelle sangat pintar. Kau mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan, Scorp," balas Ballard.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rose datang kepadaku saat aku baru saja kembali ke manor. Ia memintaku mengajarinya Occlumency dan aku hanya mengajari satu kali, Scorp," jelas Ballard.

Hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Scorp tak dapat membaca rencananya. Rose terlalu pintar untuk hal ini. "Dan istrimu benar-benar brilian karena dapat menutupi pikirannya dengan mudah hanya dengan berlatih selama seminggu," tambah Ballard.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Yaa sangat pintar."

"Dan kini aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai rencana gilanya. Ia dapat saja terbunuh dengan mudah melihat berapa banyak anak buah yang dimiliki klan Vegara," tambah Scorpius.

"Dia tak mungkin seceroboh itu, Rosabelle pasti sudah memiliki rencana yang matang," jawab Ballard.

Scorpius menghela napas dan mencoba untuk mempercayai kakak angkatnya itu. Mereka terdiam setelah Ballard menuangkan scotch kembali ke gelas mereka yang sudah kosong. "Rhaella di suite-mu?" tanya Scorp.

Ballard menggeleng. "Dia berada di suite-nya," jawab Ballard.

Alis Scorp bertaut. "Kalian tidak tidur bersama?"

"Aku mungkin sudah mendapatkan restumu dan Paxan, tapi kami tak akan tidur bersama di manor ini sampai dia resmi menjadi istriku," jawab Ballard.

"Dan kapan rencananya kau akan melamarnya?" tanya Scorp.

Ballard terdiam sejenak. "Kau tak merasa hal ini terlalu cepat dan Rhaella terlalu muda?" tanya Ballard

Scorpius menggeleng. "Cepat atau lambat kalian akan tetap menikah. Rhaella sudah menyelesaikan studinya, sementara kau tak ada lagi yang perlu diselesaikan lagi. Sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja, lalu kenapa tak sekarang saja?" ujar Scorp yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Ballard

Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia menyetujui hubungan Rhaella dan Ballard. Scorp sangat tahu sifat dari kakak angkatnya ini. Disela perbincangan mereka tetiba saja raut wajah Ballard berubah. Dia tetiba saja seperti mendapat pencerahan dari apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh Rosabelle. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Robert Fane bertemu dengan Rosabelle disini," ucap Ballard.

Mata Scorp yang tadi sudah hampir mengantuk seketika menjadi awas. Keningnya berkerut. "Fane, _the Irish boy_? Ahli senjata dan bahan peledak itu?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ballard

"Yeah, Robert Fane yang itu."

Saa itu juga ia tahu apa rencana Rose. Scorp langsung mengambil ponsel sihirnya dan menghubungi Piere. "Yes, Sir," jawab pilotnya itu dengan siaga meski waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam.

"Apakah istriku membawa banyak bagasi tadi?" tanya Scorp langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Boss hanya membawa backpack-nya, tetapi ia memasukan banyak kardus ke dalam bagasi bawah pesawat," jelas Piere.

"Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, tapi aku mencium bau mesiu yang kuat dari dalamnya," jawabnya lagi.

Dan jawaban Piere tadi membuat Scorp menutup panggilannya. Pria itu menatap Ballard lalu menyeringai. "Rose akan meledakan mansion milik Vegara."

000

 _"Holy fuck, brother. You look like shit,"_ ucap Rhaegar yang menjadi sapaan pagi untuk kakak lelakinya itu.

Alih-alih menjawab Rhaegar, Scorp melengos menuju beranda belakang manor untuk sarapan pagi ini. Biasanya ia akan sarapan bersama dengan Rose di patio suite mereka, tapi tak dapat ia lakukan pagi ini mengingat keberadaan istrinya yang tengah berada di antah berantah. Ayahnya dan Ballard sudah berada di meja makan saat ia bergabung dengan mereka. Kening Draco mengerut melihat wajah puteranya pagi ini. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, Scorp tetap rapih dengan suit-nya, tapi kantung hitam di matanya dan kulit wajahnya yang semakin pucat dari biasanya yang membuat pengecualian. "Kau minum semalaman?" tanya Draco setelah menyesap tehnya.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta Magnus membawakanmu tisane," ucap Ballard.

Scorpius kembali mengangguk. "Belum ada kabar dari Rosabelle?" tanya Draco.

"Aku masih belum dapat menghubunginya dan tak ada catatan penggunaan _credit card_ darinya," balas Scorp yang langsung menyeruput kopi hitamnya saat seorang pelayan menuangkan untuknya.

Ballard menatap adik angkatnya yang terlihat benar-benar frustrasi. Ia tak tahu bahwa Rosabelle benar-benar membawa dampak besar dalam hidupnya. Rose bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan di luar sana. Ia tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun dan Ballard yakin rencana Rose sudah sangat matang jika ia berani menghadapi klan Vegara secara langsung. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Scorp. Dia pasti telah memiliki rencana yang matang dan ia bukannya akan meninggalkanmu selamanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali," ucap Ballard.

"Tapi aku seperti merasa bahwa ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya dan tak mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya saat ini benar-benar membuatku semakin gila," balas Scorp.

"Terbanglah ke Casablanca. Temui dia agar kau tak menjadi gila," Draco kembali membuka suara.

Scorp menggeleng. "Dia merencanakan hal ini di belakangku, Dad. Artinya ia tak mau aku ikut campur sama sekali. Lagipula ia pasti tengah bersembunyi sekarang karena sedari tadi malam aku tak dapat membaca aktivitas dari tongkat sihirnya."

"Scorp juga akan langsung mati jika melawan kehendak istrinya, kita semua tahu bagaimana cara kerja dari otak kakak iparku," Rhaegar bergabung dengan mereka pada akhirnya.

Ballard mengangguk pada ucapan Rhaegar karena hal itu memang benar adanya. "Baru saja aku menelepon Marcy's dan salah satu pegawainya menyebutkan bahwa Rosabelle datang kesana beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membeli sebuah topeng untuk pesta dansa. Dan aku juga baru mendapat info bahwa Vegara akan mengadakan pesta topeng dan acara pelelangan besok malam di mansionnya," ucap Rhaegar.

Scorp paham sekarang apa yang menjadi rencana dari Rose. Ia pasti akan membunuh Esteban dan membumihanguskan kediamannya.

Rose akan menggunakan event pelelangan dan pesta topeng di kediaman Esteban untuk membunuhnya. Scorpius jugalah yang memberitahukan acara itu akhir pekan lalu. _Rosabelle and her unexpected movement_. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan sarapan bersama ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, Scorpius langsung menatap Ballard dengan penuh arti. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmu?" tanya Scorp pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Ballard tahu bahwa Scorp sudah menemukan cara untuk mengetahui semua rencanan istrinya dan iapun mengangguk pada Scorp. "Ayo kita pindah ke ruang kerjaku," jawab Scorp.

 _"Have fun with this puzzles, bratan,"_ kekeh Rhaegar.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putera bungsunya. Bukan maksud membandingkan, tapi saat Scorpius seusia Rhaegar, anak sulungnya itu sudah begitu dewasa dibandingkan dengan umurnya. Draco tahu hal itu pasti dikarenakan oleh takdir yang menunggunya sebagai King dari The Sociaty. Sementara Rhaegar tahu pasti bahwa tanggung jawabnya tak sebesar Scorpius. Tak hanya itu, Rhaegar juga sadar betul bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan kakak-kakaknya terutama Ballard akan selalu membelanya.

"Kau tersenyum, Dad?" tanya Rhaegar yang berhenti mengunyuah pancake dengan buah bluberry segar serta krim keju di atasnya itu.

Draco mengedik. "Habiskan sarapanmu lalu ikut denganku ke ," ujar Draco.

"Cornwall?" tanya Rhegar yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari ayahnya itu.

"Kau ingin berjemur, Dad?" tanya Rhaegar dengan nada serius, tapi Draco tahu betul bahwa putera bungsunya ini tengah bercanda.

Draco bangkit dari kursinya setelah membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan serbet. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

 _"Aye, Sir."_

000

Ballard kembali ke ruang kerja Scorpius tak lama kemudian dengan semua data mengebai Robert Fane, ahli senjata yang dipekerjakan Rosabelle untuk rencananya di Casablanca itu. Ballard meletakkan beberapa perkamen di hadapan Scorpius yang langsung dibaca oleh Scorp dengan saksama. Ia menyeringai lalu mengambil ponsel sihirnya. "Fane," ujar Scorp pada sosok di seberang sana.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Robert Fane curiga.

Seringaian terpancar di wajah Scorpius meski Fane tak dapat melihatnya. "Kau lupa dengan suaraku?" tanya Scorp kembali.

Jeda sesaat lalu terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana. Robert Fane tak mungkin lupa suara husky yang dimiliki Scorpius terutama saat ia tengah mengancam seseorang. Fane pernah satu kali menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu menyiksa untuk kemudian menghabisi seseorang dalam satu tarikan napas. "Apa kabarmu Scorpius _fucking_ Malfoy?" tanya Fane.

 _"Cut the bullshit, Fane. Come to manor now,"_ balas Scorp.

"Jika aku tak mau," balas Fane dengan nada menantang.

Scorpius tertawa. "Aku akan datang ke _boarding school_ tempat anak perempuanmu belajar dan mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke _dungeon_ di manorku."

Fane menelan ludahnya. _Damn it!_ Dia sudah menyelidiki kehidupannya ternyata. "Kau pasti tahu cara ke manorku, bukan? Kau sudah pernah langsung mengunjungi istriku beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku sangat tahu akan hal itu," tambah Scorp.

Belum sempat Fane menjawabnya, Scorp sudah mematikan sambungannya lalu menyandar di kursi kerjanya. Ballard tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian Robert Fane menunjukkan batang hidunganya di manor. Scorp sama sekali tak bangkit dari kursinya saat Fane masuk ke ruang kerjanya, sementara Ballard hanya duduk di sofa dengan laptop sihirnya sambil memantau bisnis yang dipegangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Fane tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

 _"Sit, Fane,"_ ucap Scorpius.

Tak mau banyak beragumen lagi, Fane melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Scorpius. "Apa yang dipesan istriku darimu?" tanya Scorpius.

Fane menggeleng. "Aku tak dapat membocorkanya. Hal itu rahasia klien."

Scorpius mengangguk. "Berapa besar uang yang kau dapat dari Rosabelle?"

Fane tertawa. "Cukup besar hingga dapat membiayai hidupku serta semua keluargaku hingga mereka mati kelak," balas pria berdarah Irlandia dengan rambut merah khasnya.

"Aku akan melipatgadakannya jika kau mengatakan bahan peledak apa yang dibeli oleh istriku."

Fane tak menjawabnya. Scorp masuk ke pikirannya dan ia tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Scorp berusaha mencari tahu peledak apa yang di beli istrinya, tapi Fane tampak sangat lihai menyembunyikan pikirannya. "Aku tak bisa," akhirnya Fane menjawabnya.

Scorpius mengangguk lalu meletakkan perkamen di hadapan pria berambut merah di hadapannya. "Jika kau tak memberitahukan apa yang dibeli istriku darimu maka kedok karirmu di dunia hukum sebagai pengacara akan berakhir, aku juga akan meminta beberapa investor untuk melikuidasi perusahaamu atau aku akan menjemput puterimu secara paksa sekarang," ucap Scorp.

 _"Fuck you, arsehole!"_ teriak Fane.

 _"So speak, Fane. Before I make your life feels like a nightmare,"_ jawab Scorp.

Tak ada pilihan lain lagi, Fane membuka suaranya. "Aku menjual PETN dengan modifikasi rapalan mantra dariku kepada istrimu."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Delapan."

Scorpius tahu apa artinya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Salam untuk puterimu, Gwen."

"Kau gila," dengus Fane yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Scorpius.

000

Sebuah cetak biru terpampang di hadapan Scorpius dan Ballard. Scorp mengelus ujung dagunya dengan kening yang mengerut. Mansion milik klan Vegara memiliki 8 titik pancang dan sesuai dengan pengakuan Fane tadi, Rose juga membeli 8 PETN dengan daya ledak tinggi kepadanya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Rose akan meledakkan mansion itu hingga rata dengan tanahnya. "Masalah yang muncul saat ini, bagaimana Rosabelle akan masuk untuk memasang alat peledak ini?" tanya Ballard.

"Dia pasti menyamar menjadi seseorang karena wajahnya sudah pasti dikenali oleh para pengawal Vegara," jawab Scorp.

"Kau akan menyusulnya?" tanya Ballard.

Scorp hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus menyusulnya. Pria itu takut menghancurkan rencana yang sudah direncanakan Rose, namun satu sisi ia juga takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada istrinya itu kelak. "Kau takut mengacaukan semua rencananya dan membuatnya kecewa?" tanya Ballard dan ia mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kau juga takut sesuatu terjadi padanya," tambah Ballard lagi dan ia juga kembali mengangguk.

Ballard terkekeh. "Benar kata Rhaegar, kau telah jatuh cinta pada Rose."

Scorpius mendengus lalu menghela napasnya. " _Shut up, Ballard_. Jangan ikut bertingkah seperti Rhaegar," tandas Scorp.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Rhaella, karena aku mencintai," jawab Ballard.

Scorpius kembali menghela napas. "Topik ini membuatku muak, Ballard. Aku tak peduli tentang definisi apa yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini, hal yang aku pedulikan hanya keselamatan Rose dan semoga rencananya berhasil," balas Scorp.

Ballard hanya mengedik lalu kembali pada cetak biru kediaman Vegara di hadapannya. Mereka kembali diam dan larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga suara ponsel Scorp menginterupsi mereka. Scorp memicingkan matanya saat tak mengenali nomor yang tertera di layarnya. "Malfoy," ujar Scorp.

 _"Hello, dickhead,"_ sapa suara itu dari seberang sana.

Pupil mata Scorp melebar ketika mendengar suara itu. _"Where the hell are you, Rose?"_

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. "Seperti yang kau sudah kau ketahui. Aku berada di Casablanca saat ini."

"Sebut lokasi pastimu saat ini juga, aku akan terbang menyusulmu sekarang."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu, Scorp."

"Rose, kau tak dapat mencegahku."

"Tentu aku dapat."

"Aku tak peduli, Rose."

 _"Don't do that, Scorp."_

 _"Why, Rose!"_

 _"If you do that, I'll divorce you."_

 _"Don't you dare to say those words anymore. I rather to kill you with my own hands than to divorce you. You're mine, Rosabelle."_

Setelah perang kata antara suami istri ini, mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Rose membuka suaranya. _"Yes, I'm yours, Scorpius. So I beg you to listen to me. This's my revenge and I wouldn't let you to involve because I'm afraid to lose you and I can't lose you, Scorpius. I would die if you die, did you remember that?"_

 _"Contessa."_

 _"But if I lose you, I would die a thousand time, Rose,"_ balas Scorpius.

Tetiba saja tawa Rose terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu, dickhead. Aku sudah seperti wanita-wanita lain, huh?"

Scorp ikut tertawa. "Kau tak akan pernah sama dengan wanita-wanita lain di luar sana, Contessa."

"Aku tahu itu, dickhead. Aku harus pergi sekarang dan aku janji padamu untuk kembali secepatnya," jawab Rose.

"Rose," panggil Scorp.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Stay alive,"_ ucap Scorp.

Rose tersenyum getir pada permintaan suaminya. _"Always,"_ jawab Rose sebelum benar-benar menutup sambungannya.

000

Draco mendatangi Scorp yang tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya setelah kembali dari bersama Rhaegar tadi. Tatapan anak sulungnya tampak kosong menatap ke luar jendela sana. Ada sebuah gelas minuman di hadapannya yang sangat bukan ciri khas dari Scorpius. Pria itu tak pernah minum tanpa alasan, kecuali saat ia menyesap wine-wine yang dimilikinya. Ia tak butuh alasan untuk menikmati bergelas-gelas minuman hasil fermentasi anggur itu. Seperti baru menyadari kehadiran ayahnya, Scorp baru menatap Draco saat ia duduk di hadapannya. "Dad," ujar Scorp.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Rosabelle?"

Scorp mengangguk. "Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Suatu tempat di Casablanca."

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tak akan menemuinya?" tanya Draco.

Scorp hanya diam. Ia hanya diam sambil memainkan ujung jarinya di bibir gelas itu. "Rose tak mau aku menyusulnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau aku terlibat dalam rencananya."

Draco hanya mengangguk. Ayahnya itu mengambil gelas Scorp lalu ikut menyesap sedikit minuman yang tersisa di sana. Ayah dan anak itu sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran satu sama lain tanpa harus melibatkan interaksi dan percakapan di dalamnya. "Bagaimana kau dulu tahu bahwa kau mencintai Mum?"

Kening Draco mengerut saat mendengar kalimat anaknya yang spontan tadi. "Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Draco.

Scorp mengangguk. "Aku jarang bertanya kepadamu," jawab Scorp.

"Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai mencintaimu. Tetapi, hal yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku mencintai ibumu adalah saat aku meletakkan dirinya sebagai prioritas hidupku. Senang ketika melihat ia senang, menjadi lebih sedih saat melihat ia sedih. Dan hal yang aku tahu aku tak dapat hidup tanpanya," jawab Draco.

"Tapi kau bertahan hingga saat ini, Dad," jawab Scorpius.

Draco tersenyum ketika akan menjawabnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan pertama kalinya tadi, aku membuat ibumu menjadi prioritas utamaku. Sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia berpesan bahwa aku tak dapat menyusulnya secepat mungkin karena aku masih memilikimu dan kedua adikmu. Aku bertahan karena kalian. Karena kalian adalah separuh dari Hermione," tambah Draco.

Semua orang tahu betapa ayahnya sangat mencintai Hermione Malfoy, tapi baru kali ini Scorp merasakan sendiri betapa pria seperti Draco Malfoy dapat memuji dengan penuh cinta almarhumah istrinya yang sudah belasan tahun meninggalkannya. Draco bangkit dari kursinya. "Apakah kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

Draco berhenti di ambang pintu. "Temui dan bantu Rosabelle."

"Dia memintaku untuk tak membantunya."

"Rosabelle tetap seorang wanita, son. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan kehadiranmu di sampingnya," jawab Draco

 _"She's our family now. And family comes firts. Goodnight, Scorpius."_

Scorpius mencoba mencerna ucapan ayahnya lalu sadar seketika apa makna di baliknya. Ia menghubungi ponsel Ballard langsung. _"Yes, Sir."_

"Tanganmu sudah membaik?" tanya Scorp.

"Sudah. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau kau, Rhaegar, Albus dan Niklaus berkumpul di ruang kerjaku setengah jam lagi. Kita akan terbang ke Casablanca malam ini juga."

 _"Aye, Sir."_

000

"Kalian akan terbang ke Casablanca malam ini?" tanya Rhaella yang masih bersandar nyaman di sofa ruang tengah dari suite yang dimiliki Ballard di manor ini.

Ballard mengangguk sambil terus sibuk dengan senjata yang akan ia bawa. Pria itu sudah memakai gun holster di balik bajunya dengan pistol dan pisau yang terletak manis disana. Tetapi, ia tetap mempersiapkan senjata lainnya yang akan ia masukan ke dalam jet sihir sebelum mereka terbang ke Casablanca. Ia tahu rencana Scorp yang akan memborbardir mansion klan Vegara itu. Pria itu mundur satu lagkah lalu bersedekap sambil kembali memperhatikan barang apalagi yang diperlukan dari suite-nya ini, karena setelah ini ia akan menuju ruang persentajaan manor dan kembali menyusun senjata apalagi yang masih mereka perlukan. Setelah merasa cukup persiapan yang ia lakukan di suite-nya, Ballard kembali duduk di sisi Rhaella. Ia berhati-hati agar tak menyentuh kaki kekasihnya yang retak dan masih digips hingga sekarang. Ia memandang wanita yang selalu dipanggil 'milaya' olehnya itu. Raut wajah Rhaella selalu tampak cemas saat ia akan melakukan sebuah misi bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Raut wajah yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Hermione saat Paxan akan pergi dengan misinya. Ballard merindukani ibu angkatnya itu. Ia ingin sekali mendengar bahwa ia merestui hubungan mereka berdua seperti yang dilakukan oleh Paxan. Rhaella membelai wajah kekasihnya itu lalu berujar dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Aku teringat ibumu ketika raut wajahmu berubah cemas saat aku akan pergi dalam sebuah misi seperti ini," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella tersenyum. "Benarkah? Apakah aku sangat mirip dengannya?"

"Hermione selalu menunjukkan raut wajah seperti ini saat Paxan dan aku pergi dalam sebuah misi," jawab Ballard sambil membelai wajah Rhaella yang terlihat tegang agar membuat ia sedikit bersantai.

"Ia juga akan memarahi kami saat kembali dengan banyak luka di tubuh. Dia akan mengomel dari A sampai Z lalu dengan sangat sabar mengobati luka-luka itu. Hal yang sama juga selalu kau lakukan padaku, milaya."

Senyum Rhaella masih mengembang lalu ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk Ballard. Pria itu dengan sangat inisiatif bangkit untuk membantunya memeluk dirinya. Rhaella menenggelamnkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ballard yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersandar. "Jaga dirimu. Jangan terluka. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Rhaella.

Percakapannya tadi dengan Scorp seakan terulang di kepalanya kembali. Sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja, lalu kenapa tak sekarang saja? Kalimat Scorp tadi lagi-lagi terpintas di pikirannya. Ballard melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Rhella. _"_ _Ty vyydesh' za menya_?" tanya Ballard dengan nada takzim pada wanitanya itu.

Kening Rhaella berkerut. Jutaan kali ia mendengar Ballard dan Rhaegar berbincang dengan bahasa Rusia melihat Ballard yang menetap di negara itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan Rhaegar yang selalu bolak-balik kesana untuk misi dan pekerjaannya, tapi tak sedikipun ia pernah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ballard tadi. "Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanya Rhaella penasaran.

Kekasihnya itu tersenyum dan mengedik. "Kau bisa mencari tahunya sendiri."

Ballard bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Doc akan datang untuk memeriksa bekas operasi dan kakimu sebentar lagi, bukan?" tanya Ballard.

"Ia tak bisa datang. Ia mengirim mantan murid merangkap Healer kepercayaannya sekarang untukku."

"Kau yakin kita bisa mempercayainya?"

Rhaella mengangguk. "Tentu. Kita mempercayai Doc, Liam."

"Aku akan meminta beberapa penjaga untuk menemani dan berjaga di luar suite-mu saat ia datang."

"Kau berlebihan," jawab Ballard.

Ballard menggeleng. "Tak ada kompromi untuk keselamatanmu, Rhaella."

"Okay."

Ballard berhenti di ambang pintunya lalu tersenyum sesaat. " _Ya tebya lyublyu, milaya moya,"_ ujarnya.

" _I love you too."_

000

Rhaegar menggendong bacpack favoritnya saat mereka melakukan misi terencana seperti ini. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama manor untuk menuju garasi mobil mereka dan menyusul saudara-saudaranya dan temannya untuk ke landasan udara mereka. Lalu tetiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat seorang wanita dengan tak sengaja menabraknya. "Aku minta maaf," ujar wanita itu.

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Rhaegar hanya diam di tempatnya sambil terus memperhatikan sosok asing yang tetiba saja berada di manornya. Wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut lurus kecokelatan dengan mata tercantik yang pernah dipandangnya terlihat canggung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutanya karena dengan tak sengaja menabrak pria di hadapannya ini. "Kau siapa?" tanya Rhaegar pada wanita itu.

"Aku menggatikan Healer Bennett untuk memeriksa keadaan Miss Malfoy malam ini dan seterusnya," jawabnya.

Menggantikan Doc. Wanita mungil ini adalah seorang healer. "Aku permisi," ujar wanita itu untuk menyudahi kecanggungan situasinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu berhenti saat baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya. "Lily," ujarnya mendesah seperti kehabisan napas.

Alis Rhegar bertaut, terutama saat pipi wanita itu tetiba saja bersemu saat mengucapkan namanya. "Aku Lily Potter," ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan ke dalam manor dengan menunduk dan sedikit terburu-buru.

Seperti tersiram air es, Rhaegar membeku. _Holy fuck!_ Lily Potter. Adik perempuan satu-satunya Albus adalah healer pengganti Doc untuk Rhaella. Dan ia merasa bahwa wanita tadi baru saja mengalihkan dunianya sekejab mata. Ia kembali ke realita saat suara ponselnya terdengar mengeluarkan suara. _"Yes, bratan."_

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ballard dari seberang sana.

"Ada sedikit intermezzo tadi."

"Jangan bercanda, cepat kesii," balas Ballard lalu menutup sambungannya.

Rhaegar mengedik. _She's totally his wrong distraction_.

000

Casablanca, Morocco.

Udara lembab dan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari London dan New York tempat Rose lahir dan dibesarkan menjadi salah satu ciri khas dari kota ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kota ini, namun kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda. Baru sekarang setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun akhirnya ia satu langkah lebih dekat untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orang tua angkatnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya akhirnya dia merasa dekat dengan rasa mengikhlaskan kematian Ronald dan Luna Weasley. Calon Capo itu baru saja pulang dari penyaramannya sebagai pelayan bernama Maria di mansion milik klan Vegara itu. Rose menyewa beberapa orang untuk membantunya mensukseskan rencana ini. Setelah mempelajari cetak biru dan seluk-beluk mansion itu, tadi siang ia berhasil memasukkan kedelapan bahan peledak yang ia pesan secara khusus dari Robert Fane sebelum ia terbang kesini. Kehebohan para pelayan dan penjaga sebelum pesta dan acara amal dilakukan membuatnya lebih mudah menyeludupkan PETN itu ke dalam mansion keluarga bedebah itu. Jika keberuntungan berada di tangannya sebelum tengah malam Esteban Vegara sudah mati di tangannya dan mansion mewah yang ditinggali bersama para keturunannya akan rata dengan tanah. Dan dengan sihir yang sudah dirapalkan Fane di alat peledak itu, maka mansion mereka tak akan pernah dapat dibangun kembali. Kerajaan keluarga bedebah itu akan lenyap selamanya.

Rose menatap dari kejauhan mansion yang sudah menjadi targetnya itu sejak Scorp sesumbar mengatakan bahwa Vegara akan mengadakan pesta disana. Selama di Casablanca dia menyewa sebuah flat yang sangat sederhana yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi tempat ia akan beraksi nanti malam. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan agar keberadaannya tak mencolok di kalangan para penyihir berdarah bangsawan di kota ini. Rose juga merapalkan mantra penyamar di wajahnya agar tak seorangpun mengenalinya.

Semilir angin mengenai wajahnya ketika ia berdiri di berada flat itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan suaminya dari sambungan telepon lalu. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasuki otaknya hingga dapat berbicara seperti itu. Jika ia mengingatnya saat ini, Rose benar-benar malu bukan kepalang. Dia adalah Rosabelle, calon Capo dari organisasi mafia Amerika-Italia sihir terbesar, namun dengan sangat mudahnya ia mengatakan pada pria bahwa ia tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Rose mengumpat dalam hatinya. Scorp pasti tengah tertawa karena sadar Rose tak setangguh yang ia duga. Tetapi, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali Scorp tak berpikir seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali percaya bahwa Scorp akan menghargai setiap ucapannya mengenai hubungan mereka. Dan Rose merutuki dirinya karena bersikeras menolak bantuan Scorp bahkan menolak kehadirannya di kota ini. Matahari di kota ini hampir terbenam saat ia menyesap tetesan terakhir sangria di tangannya. Ia menyentuh cinicin pernikahan mereka. _"I wish you were here, husband_."

Dengan senyum tipisnya, ia kembali masuk ke flat itu untuk bersiap datang sebagai tamu undangan dan menyelesaikan apa yang selama ini belum terselesaikan antara dirinya dan Esteban Vegara.

000

Esteban Vegara benar-benar jatuh miskin. Terpujilah engkau Scorpius Malfoy. Pria yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad itu melelang semua barang-barang antik dan berlian hasil curiannya dengan mengatasnamakan acara malam. Hal ini tak heran dilakukan melihat hampir dari 80 persen kekayaannya dialihkan Scorpius menjadi milik istrinya secara sah. Pria yang terlahir dengan segala kemewahan itu tak mungkin dapat bertahan dengan kurangnya dana dalam hidupnya. Ditambah juga klien-kliennya yang hilang yang juga karena ulah Scorpius, seperti dapat dipastikan bahwa ia perlahan akan menemui kiamat kecilnya.

Rose duduk dengan tenang di deretan bangku paling belakang sudah lengkap dengan gaun malamnya namun tanpa mengenakan topeng untuk pestanya setelah ini. Sengaja ia tak mengenakan mantra penyamar dan membiarkan wajahnya terpampang, tapi tetap dengan identitas palsu saat masuk ke acara ini. Rose mengenakan gaun malam hitam _backless_ berbahan sutra yang sangat lembut yang sengaja ia pesan sebelum terbang kesini. Dengan sangat sabar ia menunggu sampai berlian Alnatt dikeluarkan sebagai barang lelang utamanya. Berlian yang ditemukan di Cullinan dan berubah menjadi berlian berdarah karena dicuri dari mafia satu ke mafia lain dengan sangat sialnya jatuh ke tangan Esteban Vegara.

"Dan sekarang benda yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi," ujar pembawa acara di podium sana dengan sebuah tirai yang perlahan dibuka di hadapannya.

"Alnatt Diamond," ujarnya dengan nada suka cita yang berlebihan dibuat-buat olehnya.

Sebuah batu berlian bewarna kuning yang memancarkan jutaan cahaya terpampang di depan sana. Batu alam murni 100 carats yang ditemukan sekitar tahun 1950-an itu memilki berat sekitar 20 gram dapat dihargai 3 juta dollar di luar sana dan Rose berencana membelinya malam ini. "Kita mulai sekarang, harga dibuka diangka 3.5 juta dollar," ujar pembawa acara lelang ini.

Seorang pria manaikan papan peserta lelangnya. "4 juta dollars."

"4.5 juta," sahut peserta lainnya.

"4.8 juta," peserta lain tak ingin ketinggalan.

Sementara Rose menunggu sampai semuanya tak sanggup lagi menawar. "5.5 juta," seorang wanita mengangkat papannya.

Semua orang tak ada lagi yang berani mengalahkannya. _"Going once, going twice.."_

Ketika raut wajah wanita itu sudah merasa senang bak di atas awan dan para peserta merasa terintimidasi serta wajah menjijikan harap-harap cemas juga dipancarkan dari Esteban, Rose mengangkat papannya. "7 juta dollar," ucap Rose santai.

Kembali semua orang terkejut dan Rose menjadi sorotan dari semua mata di ruangan itu. Pembawa acara itu menunggu jika ada yang ingin menandingi harga yang di buka Rose tadi. Wanita penawar terakhir tampak tak berkutik dengan harga yang mampu diberikan Rose. " _Going once, going twice, going third,"_ pembawa acara itu mengetuk palu di podiumnya.

" _Sold to lady with the black gown,"_ ujarnya.

Tatapan Esteban sontak jatuh kepadanya. Rose menyeringai seperti yang selalu dilakukan suaminya. Wanita itu mengangkat gelas champagne ke udara lalu mengarahkannya kepada Esteban seakan mengajaknya bersulang dari jarak jauh. Esteban tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi hal ini. Rose sudah tahu watak hidung belang yang dimiliki oleh pria itu. Masih dengan tesenyum Rose keluar dari ruangan itu setelah berbicara dengan oraganizer dari acara lelang ini. Dan Rose sangat sadar bahwa Esteban tak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya darinya.

000

Pesta topeng itu dimulai tak berapa lama dari acara amal itu diselenggarakan. Mansion keluarga Vegara ini di sihir dengan warna emas yang selalu dapat memancarkan unsur mewah di dalamnya. Musik klasik mengalun lembut serta menggema di ballroom ini. Para tamu yang datang saling bercengkrama memperkenalkan usahanya atau anggota keluarnya. Acara seperti ini sangat bukan dirinya, Rhaella akan lebih cocok berada di kondisis seperti ini menurutnya. Ia muak dengan orang-orang munafik. Jadilah Rose berada di meja bar sambil menunggu kesempatannya untuk bertemu secara lagsung dengan Esteban.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Rosabelle Allegri. Oh maaf, maksudku Rosabelle Malfoy," ujar suara yang sudah dikenali Rose sejak lama itu.

Rose meletakkan gelas cocktail yang tadi dipesanya lalu menoleh ke arah si empunya suara tadi. Senyum tipis Rose terpulas. Separuh badannya menyender di meja bar sebelum wanita itu membuka suaranya. "Lama tak berjumpa Aleksei Tarasov. Aku tak tahu bahwa kau masih mengenaliku dengan topeng ini," balas Rose.

 _Damn it!_ Apa yang dilakukan kakak tertua dari Katya ini? Satu kesalahan saja dapat merusak rencana matang yang sudah disusunnya.

Aleksei mengenakan _suit and tie_ bewarna abu-abu metalik lengkap dengan topeng yang membingkai separuh wajahnya. Rambut pirang kecokelatannya tampak kontras dengan warna hitam daru topeng yang ia kenakan. "Tentu aku masih dapat mengenalimu dengan mudah meski kau menyamar sekalipun. Harum tubuhmu tak pernah berubah,"

Rose menghelas napasnya menghadapi playboy profesional di hadapannya. Siapa wanita di dunia mereka yang tak mengenal pria berdarah Russia ini? Tampan dan kaya raya serta sangat 'ramah' dengan lawan jenisnya. Rose tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dulu hingga dapat menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini dulu? Aleksei mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero ballroom untuk mencari batang hitung dari suami Rose, namun ia tak dapat menemukannya. "Scorpius tak datang bersamamu. Kau juga tak ditemani oleh selusin penjaga dari The Sociaty atau Cosa Nostra. Katakan padaku apakah kalian sedang bertengkar lalu kai lari darinya?" tanya Aleksei yang dijawab dengan tatapan malas dari Rose.

"Apa mungkin kau sedang menghadapi sidang perceraian? Datanglah kepadaku, Rosabelle. Aku siap untuk kembali kepadamu," sambungnya lagi.

"Kau sudah selesai meracau?" tanya Rose yang muak mendengar ocehan Aleksei.

Seandainya keluarga Tarasov yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, pasti dengan senang hati ia akan membunuh Aleksei dengan tangannya. Dan juga Katya yang masih berusaha menggoda suaminya. Menghadapi tatapan ganas Rose, Aleksei hanya tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Kau masih segalak dulu, Rosabelle. Apakah kau juga memperlakukan Scorpius seperti ini?" tanya Aleksei.

Rose medengus lalu melengos pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Aleksei. Dalam hatinya ia terus berharap bahwa kehadiran mantan kekasihnya itu tak akan menghancurkan rencanannya malam ini. Rose baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Esteban sudah berada di lantai dansa. Ia sibuk berbincang dengan koleganya tanpa satupun wanita di sisinya. Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjeratnya. Wanita itu kembali memasang topengnya dan berjalan dengan anggun ke arahnya. Rose menahan diri untuk tak langsung mencekik atau menyurukkan tongkatnya ke leher Esteban saat mereka di tengah lantai dansa. Alih-alih menyakitinya, Rose tersenyum tipis ala dirinya yang selalu berhasil membuat pria bertekuk lutut untuk dapat mengenalnya lebih dekat dan menyentuhnya. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan pada Esteban yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan kehadirannya namun tetap dapat meredamnya melihat ada begitu banyak kolega yang memperhatikannya. "Selamat malam, Mr,Vegara. Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu secara langsung," ujar Rose yang menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabatnya.

Esteban menyambut tangan itu lalu sedikit menunduk kemudian menciumnya. Hal ini membuat Rose sedikit tersentak. Berani-beraninya tikus busuk ini meletakkan bibir kotornya di punggung tangan Rose. Pria tua itu menengadah lalu tersenyum yang membuat Rose kembali mual karena melihatnya. _"The pleasure is mine, Miss..,"_ pria itu menunggu Rose menyebutkan namanya.

"Gianiotti. Isabelle Gianiotti," jawab Rose.

Esteban tampak terkejut mendengar nama keluarga yang digunakan Rose. "Kau dari keluarga Gianotti yang sama dengan Emmanuella Gianiotti?" tanyanya penasaran.

 _Yes, asshole! She was my biological Mum_. Namun kembali alih-alih berteriak kepadanya, Rose menggeleng. "Hanya nama keluarga saja yang sama, aku sama sekali tak mengenal sosok itu," jawab Rose santai.

Tawa puas keluar dari mulut Esteban. Dia masih tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tentu kau bukan bagian dari keluaga itu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu."

"Apakah kau mengenal Emmanuela Gianotti?" tanya Rose yang tarkesan penasaran dengan fakta ini.

Esteban menggeleng lalu mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya mendengar desas-desus tak baik mengenai keluarga itu."

Alis Rose bertaut lalu ia mengangguk. "Senang rasanya aku bukan menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu," balas Rose.

Esteban menjulurkan tangannya. _"Shall we dance?"_

 _"Of course,"_ jawab Rose.

Ketika tangan pria tua tengik ini melingkar nyaman di pinggang Rose, wanita itu seakan ingin sekali berteriak dan memelintir jari jemari tua itu satu per satu. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Miss Gianiotti. Kau baru dalam dunia ini atau kau memang menutupi cahayamu seperti mutiara-mutiara di laut lepas sana?"

Jangan muntah. Jangan memukulnya.

Rose menggeleng. "Ayahku baru mengizinkanku berada di pesta seperti sekarang belakangan ini," jawab Rose yang bergerak sesuai dengan irama dan pergerakan yang dipimpin oleh Esteban.

"Siapa ayahmu?"

"Aku tak suka pertanyaan pribadi di perjumpaan pertama kali," jawab Rose yang berputar di lantai dasar itu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Esteban.

Rose mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah membeli berlian itu. Uang itu pasti sangat berguna untuk para anak yatim piatu dan balita-balita kekurangan gizi di pedalaman Afrika Selatan sana."

Dan kali ini Rose benar-benar ingin meledakan kepala tikus bedebah di hadapannya ini. "Kau memiliki hati yang sangat mulia, Mr,Vegara," ucap Rose.

Pria itu kembali tertawa. "Kau hanya perlu membuka matamu dengan lebar dan kau akan sadar betapa banyak orang yang tak sebetung kita," jelasnya.

Rose merapatkan tubuhnya lalu meletalkan kedua tangannya di dada Esteban. _"You're such a generous man. Your woman must be honnored to have you by herside,"_ ucap Rose dengan suara husky yang dia curi dari Scorp.

Esteban memegang kedua tangan Rose lalu menggeleng. _"I don't have any woman in my life."_

 _"Really?"_

Esteban mengangguk. Saat itu juga Rose sadar bahwa beberapa penjaga Vegara memperhatikan mereka dari beranda mansion ini. Wajah mereka tampak tegang dan serius melihat setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Rose dan bosnya. Tahu jika ia mengambil langkah yang salah akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Rose semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka lalu mengecup pipi pria tua bangka itu. "Aku pergi sekarang," ujar Rose.

Dan seperti yang diprediksikan oleh Rose, Esteban menahan lengannya. "Jangan pergi. Tinggalah beberapa saat. Bagaimana bila aku membawakanmu minuman?"

"Terdengar menarik," jawab Rose.

Tepat ketika Esteban meninggalkan Rose untuk mengambil minuman beberapa penjaga juga berjalan bersamanya. Namun ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikanya. Rose menghela napasnya dan seketika terkejut saat sebuah lengan menarik pinggangnya. Baru saja ia berbalik dan akan menghajarnya, Rose terkejut dengan iris kelabu yang terhalang oleh sebuah topeng di hadapannya. _"Hello, Contessa,"_ sapa Scorp.

" _What the fuck are you doing, dickhead?"_

000

Dengan sangat awas Rose mengawasi para penjaga Vegara dari ujung matanya. Ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam mengenai dan yang membuat rencananya hancur begitu saja. Tatapan Rose beralih pada Scorpius yang kini tengah berdansa denganya tempo yang lambat. Scorp meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Rose. Alih-alih merasa jijik seperti yang tadi ia rasakan saat Esteban meletakkan tangan kotornya di pinggang Rose, wanita itu sangat menikmati setiap sentuan yang diberikan oleh Scorp. Bila ia tidak berada dalam sebuah misi, Rose ingin sekali melompat ke tubuh Scorp dan menikmati setiap inch-nya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan meski sebuah topeng hitam membingkai wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lalukan, Scorp?" tanya Rose yang terdengar seperti ular yang sedang mendesis.

"Mendukungmu secara materil dan moril," jawab Scorp.

Suaminya itu memutar tubuh Rose dan kembali mendekapnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak mau dan tak perlu campur tanganmu untuk hal ini," balas Rose.

"Sejak kapan aku mengikuti perintah seseorang, huh?" tantang Scorp dalam nada bicaranya.

"Sejak kau menikahiku. Sejak aku mengatakan hal itu padamu semalam," jawab Rose.

"Sayangnya aku tipe pemberontak, Contessa."

Rose menghela napansnya dengan tetap berdansa dengan Scorpius. Rose mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Esteban, namun hasilnya nihil. Fuck. Ia pasti tahu bahwa Rose tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Karena bukannya ia kembali dengan minuman yang ia janjikan pada Rose tadi, beberapa penjaganya sudah bergerak ke arah mereka. Rose mengumpat dalam napasnya. _"Damn it, Scorp! You ruin my plan."_

" _Plan doesn't apply to us,"_ jawab Scorp.

"Ayo keluar dari sini, aku tahu para penjaga bedebah itu tengah berjalan ke arah kita," sambung Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rose.

Suaminya itu udah menggenggam tangan Rose untuk menerobos kerumunan lantai dansa ini, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Scorp dan Rose merasakan ujung pistol tengah menempel nyaman di pinggang mereka masing-masing. "Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy, Tuan Vegara sudah menunggu kalian di ruang belajarnya."

 _Damn it!_

"Jauhkan pistol itu dari tubuhku," ujar Rose pelan karena tak mau menarik seluruh perhatian para tamu lainnya.

Sejauh ini tak ada yang tahu bahwa pasangan suami istri sudah dikepung oleh antek-antek Vegara. Shit! Pria tua bangka itu pasti sudah menyadari siapa Rose sebenarnya sejak awal mereka bertemu di lantai dansa ini. "Jalan sesuai arahanku dan tak ada yang akan terluka," ujar penjaga yang menyodorkan pistol ke pinggang Scorp.

"Jika aku tak mau?" tanya Scorp sangat tenang.

"Istrimu akan mati. Aku akan menembak kepalanya," pria itu.

Scorp menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan."

Mata Rose membelalak mendengar perkataan Scorp tadi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, dickhead? Kau tak melakukan perlawanan, huh?" tanya Rose dengan nada marah dan super kesal.

" _Shut up, Rose! Just walk or they gonna shot you."_

Para penjaga menggiring Scorp dan Rose menuju sebuah kamar di lantai teratas mansion ini. Dengan cepat penjaga-penjaga itu mengikat kedua tangan Scorp pada sebuah tiang pancang dan Rose diikat dengan sempurna di sebuah kursi. Seorang penjaga berambut dirty blonde dengan tubuh super besar mendekati mereka atau lebih tepatnya mendekati Scorpius. "Apa yang lakukan disini?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Menjemput istriku," jawab Scorp dengan mudah dan tanpa sedikitpun ketakutan di wajahnya.

Sebuah bogem mentah dilepaskan tepat ke wajah Scorp. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari hidungnya dan Scorp sedikit menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pusing yang tetiba melanda sementara Rose hanya menghela napas saat melihatnya tanpa adegan berteriak-teriak seperti yang dilakukan oleh wanita-wanita kebanyakan. "Jangan berbohong, young man. Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya penjaga itu lagi dengan berteriak.

"Meski kau berteriak hingga kau tersedak dan mati, jawabanku akan sama, old man," jawab Scorp.

Kali ini penjaga itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Bukannya hanya sebuah tinjuan di wajahnya, tapi pria besar itu memukuli Scorp hingga tak hanya hidungnya saja yang mengeluarkan darah, tapi mulut serta pelipisnya yang terkoyak. "Hentikan," ujar Rose yang kali ini sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan pria itu terhadap suaminya.

Pria besar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Scorp menuju Rose. Pria besar tadi berjalan ke arahnya lalu berhenti di hadapan Rose. Dia tersenyum lalu membelai wajah mulus Rose dengan ujung jari dengan bercak darah Scorp yang masih segar. "Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, sweetheart?" tanyanya.

"Jangan membuang tenagamu untuk memukulinya, suamiku tak akan mati dengan cara seperti itu," jawab Rose.

Dia tertawa mendengarnya. "Lalu dengan cara apa, huh?"

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri, old man," jawab Rose.

"Kenapa kalian harus bermain-main denganku, bitch!"

Kali ini pria itu menampar Rose dengan sangat keras hingga tak perlu menunggu lama lagi memar biru itu sudah muncul di pipi kanan wanita itu. "Kau menampar seperti wanita," jawab Rose.

Baru saja pria itu akan kembali menghajar karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Rose, penjaga lain masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghentikannya. "Vegara memanggilmu," ujar penjaga lain itu.

Pria besar itu masih memandang kesal ke arah Rose dan Scorpiu yang masih sudah menengadah memandang Rose meski tampangnya sudah acak-acakan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scorp dengan nada super khawatir di suaranya.

Rose menatap suaminya tak percaya lalu menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, dickhead. _You look like hell,"_ balas Rose dengan nada marah bercampur khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tampangmu tidak menunjukkan hal itu," tandas Rose.

Scorp tak menjawabnya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tak menemuiku," tambah Rose.

"Kau tak bisa mencegahku," balas Scorp.

"Kau menghancurkan rencanaku," sambar Rose.

 _"I love you, stupid_. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu menyerahkan nyawa dengan bodoh ke pria tua berengsek itu," balas Scorp.

Rose tak mampu menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam dan tak mampu menggerakan bibirnya. Hanya Scorpius Malfoy yang mampu mendeklarasikan cintanya saat mereka tengah tersekap. Pintu kamar ini terbuka dan Esteban Vegara masuk tanpa adanya penjagaan dari para pengawalnya. " _Well hello again, Isabelle Gianiotti. Oh or should I call you Rosabelle Allegri?"_

"Rosabelle Malfoy. Kau harus memanggil istriku seperti itu," jawab Scorp.

Eseteban tersenyum sarkastik. "Lama tak berjumpa Mr,Malfoy. Maaf tak dapat hadir dalam pernikahanmu. Apa kabar ayahmu?"

"Hentikan basa-basi menjijikan ini, Vegara."

"Baiklah, Mr,Malfoy."

Esteban mendekati Rose dengan tatapan dipenuhi hasrat dan kemarahan. "Jadi kau adalah Rosabelle yang seharusnya mati bertahun-tahun lalu, huh? Takdir memang sangat mengagumkan, bukan? Beruntung sekali aku gagal membunuhmu dan lihat apa yang aku dapatkan saat ini? Aku akan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhmu sebelum mencincangnya hingga ke bagian terkecil," ujar Esteban.

Scorp hanya memerhatikan sambil mencari akal untuk lepas dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Dan seperti menemukan cercah cahaya, Scorp tersnyum melihat celahnya untuk melepaskan diri. Penjaga Vegara terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari tiang pancang ini tidak menempel di langit-langit kamar dan hal ini akan menjadi celahnya untuk melepaskan diri. Sementara Rose sedang memicingkan matanya dan menatap jijik pada Esteban yang semakin mendekatinya. "Jangan kau coba untuk berani menyentuhku, tikus busuk," ucap Rose.

Esteban hanya menggeleng. "Kau tak dapat mengancamku, sweetheart," ucap Esteban lalu menyingkap gaun Rose dan mencium kakinya. Dengan refleks Rose menendang wajahnya hingga ia jatuh terpelanting.

 _"Fuck!"_ teriaknya yang langsung bangkit dan menampar Rose berkali-kali.

Seperti yang tadi dirasakan oleh Scorp. Kepala Rose juga ikut menjadi pening. Esteban mencengkram rambutnya. "Aku akan membuatmu minta ampun dengab apan yang baru saja kau lakukan," ujar Esteban.

Tangannya sudah merobek gaun Rose, tapi ia terlambat karena Scorp sudah berhasil memanjat tiang pancang itu dan melepaskam dirinya.

Belum sempat tangan Esteban menelusup ke balik gaun Rose yang sudah tersibak, Rose meludahi wajah pria tua bangka itu. Dengan terkejut dan dikuasai amarah, Esteban mencekik leher Rose tanpa bebasa-basi lagi. _"Choking and feels so good, huh?"_ ucap Esteban dengan tertawa.

Rose tersedak. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena oksigen yang terhambat masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Namun, tetiba saja dia tersenyum saat Scorp sudah berdiri di belakang Esteban meski dengan tangan yang masih terantai Tanpa banyak kata lagi Scorp mengalungkan rantai yang masih mengikat tangannya ke leher Esteban. Pria itu tertarik ke belakang dan melepaskan Rose yang sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan kursinya. " _Who's choking now?"_ tanya Scorp yang dengan cepat melemparkan pisau dari jasnya ke arah Rose.

Dengan cepat Rose melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali dan sedikit rapalan mantra dari penjaga-penjaga bodoh itu. Ia mengambil tongkat sihir milik Esteban yang terlempar karena tongkat miliknya dan Scorp sudah dilucuti oleh para penjaga itu sedari tadi. Scorp mendudukan pria itu di lantai dengan rantai yang masih menjerat leher Esteban. Rose menyentuh lehernya yang memar akibat Esteban yang mencekiknya tadi lalu menendang dengan sangat keras tepat di dada Esteban yang masih terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Scorp. Jeratan rantai dan rapalan mantra ikat yang dirapalkan Rose tadi membuat tua bangka itu tak berkutik. "Akhirnya hari ini datang juga," ujar Rose.

Wajah Esteban sudah sangat merah karena sama sekali tak dapat bernapas. Bahkah ia sudah tak mampu tersedak karena Rose sudah membekukan tubuhnya. "Kau dapat melepaskannya sekarang, husband," ujar Rose.

Scorp melepaskan jeratan rantai itu lalu dengan sebuah lambaian tongkat milik Esteban yang dipegang Rose, rantai itu juga sudah lepas dari kedua pergelangan Scorp. Perhatian Rose kembali tertuju pada Esteban yang sudah jatuh terletak di lantai kamar itu. Tubuhnya bergetar bak cacing yang terkena garanm. Lehernya lebih biru dari lebam yang didapatkan Rose tadi. Rose berlutut di sampingnya dan dengan ujung tongkat sihir itu ia memegang ujung dagu Esteban. "Kau dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya meregang nyawa sekarang," ujar Rose.

"Crucio," ucap Rose pelan sambil bangkit kembali dan seketika Esteban berteriak kesakitan.

Scorp memandang pintu kamar ini dengan cemas dan Rose menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah merapalkan mantra kedap suara dan mantra perlindungan agar para penjaga itu tak masuk ke sini," ujar Rose yang tak perlu dapat membaca pikiran untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya itu.

Sementara itu Esteban masih meregang nyawa di lantai dengan kutukan yang dilontarkan Rose tadi. Rose melepaskan kutukannya dan Esteban berhenti berterial, namun keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung masih menghiasi kepalanya. Dengan ujung kakinya, Rose menyentuh wajah Esteban. "Untuk ukuran pemimpin mafia di kota ini, kau sangat lemah, Vegara," ujar Rose lalu menendang wajah pria itu dan darah kembali keluar dari hidung serta mulutnya.

Scorp mengangkat tubuh pria itu lalu di didudukannya di kursi yang tadi digunakan Rose. _"Don't play with this bastard anymore, Contessa. We're running out the time,"_ ujar Scorp.

Rose mengangguk lalu mengambil pisau tadi lalu menusukannya ke paha Esteban dengan cekatan. "Aarrgh!"

"Selain menikahi suamiku, membunuhmi adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Kau seharusnya bangga, bastard," ucap Rose lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Scorp.

Suaminya tersenyum dan tak perlu terlalu lama lagi berbasa-basi, Rose menarik kembali pisau itu dan menancapkannya tepat di ulu hati Esteban. Darah menyembur otomatis dari mulutnya. _"Can I join you?"_ tanya Scorp.

 _"Sure."_

Diambilnya pisau yang sudah menancap di perut Esteban. _"See you in hell. Don't ever messed up with my family, huh."_

Pisau tadi kini sudah menancap tepat di jantungnya dan Esteban secara resmi tewas di tangan mereka. Rose menatap Scorp dengan sejuta perasaan di dirinya. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan barang satupun kata lagi. " _Save your tears, Contessa. We have to get the hell out from this fucking mansion,"_ ujar Scorp.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menangis?" tandas Rose.

Scorp menyeringai. "Pukul berapa kau atur ledakannya?"

"Tengah malam."

Scorp melirik arloji. _"Shit_. Sepuluh menit lagi," balas Scorp.

"Tunggu. Kau tahu rencanaku?" tanya Rose masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Scorp mengedik. _"Damn it."_

Belum sempat mereka melarikan diri dari mansion Vegara pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka dan lusinan penjaga sudah menunggu pasangan itu. _"Ready for the show time, husband?"_

 _"Let's take them to hell,"_ jawab Scorp

Saat penjaga itu melihat siapa sosok yang tengah tergeletak di lantai dengan genangan darah di sekitarnya, rahang mereka seakan-akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Pemimpin yang selama ini mereka puja sudah tak lagi bernyawa dan mereka tengah melihat siapa sosok yang melakukannya. Dalam hitungan menit mereka menyerang Scorp dan Rose. Kilatan serta sambaran mantra dan suara letusan dari senjata terdengar di kamar itu. Saat melihat ada celah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, Scorp selalu berusaha untuk menarik tangan Rose, tapi gagal karena penjaga itu datang lagi dan lagi seakan tak ada habisnya. "Rose, kita harus keluar dari sini!" teriak Scorp ketika sadar bahwa bom yang diletakkan oleh istrinya akan meledak dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk," ujar Rose yang baru saja menembak isi kepala seorang penjaga itu.

Ketika beberapa orang penjaga lain akan menyergap Rose dari belakang, Scorp melemparkan dua buah belati yang langsung menancap di kepala dan dada masing-masing penjaga itu. "Lari sekarang!" teriak Scorp.

Rose berlari keluar bersama Scorp dan suara letusan pistol kembali terdengar.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Langkah Rose terhenti sejenak. _"Holy shit,"_ umpat Rose

Scorp ikut berhenti dan menatap istrinya. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Dengan cepat Rose menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka kembali berlari menuruni tangga itu seperti muggle karena mansion ini dilengkapi dengan anti aparasi yang belum dihancurkan keseluruhan oleh Albus. Tatapan Rose terperangah ketika melihat ballroom tadi sudah berubah menjadi arena perang. Mayat-mayat penjaga itu terkapar begitu saja dengan Ballard dan Rhaegar serta Niklaus yang menjadi penyebabnya. Rose juga kembali terkejut saat menatap Lorenzo tengah membantu Rhaegar di bawah sana. "Kau membawa mereka?"

" _Family comes first and you're our family. Your enemy is ours too,"_ balas Scorp yang langsung menarik tangan Rose untuk menuruni tangga dan berkabung dengan mereka.

" _Sister!"_ teriak Rhaegar saat melihat kakak lelaki dan istrinya telah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kami baru saja akan naik untuk menyelamatkan kalian," tambah Rhaegar

Rose mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis menatapa adik iparnya itu _. "You're totally late_ ," balas Rose.

" _At least, I'm trying, Rosabelle."_

Ballard menghampiri mereka. "Kita tak lagi memiliki waktu, mansion ini akan segera meledak," ujar Ballard pada semua keluarganya.

Niklaus dan Lorenzo bergabung bersama mereka. "Albus sudah berhasil menghancur sistem aparasi mansion ini, kita dapat ber-Apparate sekarang," ujar Niklaus.

Ballard menjulurkan tangannya dan semua orang saling berpegangan untuk kembali ke rumah yang dijadikan markas bagi mereka selama di Casablanca. Dalam sekejap mata mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah itu. Sebuah rumah di atas bukit yang memeiliki pemandangan langsung ke laut lepas dan tentunya mansion keluarga Vegara _. "Welcome home, everyone_ ," ujar Albus yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Napas Rose terengah saat menyadari sesuatu merembas di bahunya. Rhegar menatap alrlojinya. "Satu.. dua.. tiga...," hitung pria yang dijuluki Bloody Blonde oleh para musuhnya itu.

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Suara ledakan terdengar dari mansion itu dan mereka kini tengah menatap mansion itu runtuh perlahan hingga rata dengan tanah. "Ah aku butuh alkohol," ujar Niklaus yang menepuk pundak Scorp dan masuk ke rumah itu diikuti oleh Rhaegar serta Albus dan Ballard.

Rose mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mansion itu kepada suaminya. "Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, Scorp. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ujar Rose meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Scorp.

Suaminya tersenyum. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan memberikan dunia padamu, Rosabelle. Hal ini belum ada artinya," balas Scorp.

Rosabelle tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Scorp sadar ada sesuatu yang salah dengan istrinya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan ia tak bereaksi seperti ini saat Esteban mencekik dan hampir mematahkan lehernya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rose?"

Kembali Rose mengangguk. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja."

Scorp menarik pinggang Rose dan merasakan cairan mengalir deras dari bagian atas tubuh istrinya. Mata Scorp membelalak. _"Rose, you're bleeding,"_ ujar Scorp saat memegang bahu Rose dengan dua luka tembak besar disana.

" _Husband, you're spinning,"_ ucap Rose lalu terjatuh di pelukan Scorp dengan mata yang sudah tak mampu lagi terbuka.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Like always, thank you for visit and enjoy this story. Please leave everything in your mind. Just hit the review button for me, okay? Thanks for everything guys**

* * *

\- _"_ _Ty vyydesh' za menya_?" : Maukah kau menikah denganku (Russian)

\- " _Ya tebya lyublyu, milaya moya," :_ Aku mencintaimu, sayangku (Russian)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Yes, I know it's a late update. I went to Kodaline concert in Lembang last Saturday and the result of that was I totally happy and I got a heavy cold this week hehe. So, please enjoy this chapter.

 **I own nothing, you must know that. Unless the plot and some unknown characters**

 **Chapter Nine**

Paris, France

Suasana kamar itu begitu sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda suara dan kehidupan sama sekali. Rose mengerjapkan mata lalu mencoba melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Ia sangat asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Kembali ia mengerjap dan berusaha berpikir dimana keberadaannya sebenarnya. Ia bukan di suite-nya di manor atau kamarnya di mansion Allegri, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa Scorpius baru saja meninggalkan ruangan ini atau ia menetap lumayan lama di kamar ini. Harum khas suamiya itu seakan melekat di seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Kepala Rose terasa sangat sakit seperti tertimpa batu dan ketika ia akan menggerakan tubuhn rasanya semua kaku dan rasa ngilu perlahan menjalar. Pintu kamar ini terbuka dan seseorang masuk dari sana. "Kau sudah siuman, Boss," ujar healer kepercayaan keluarga Allegri itu.

Kening Rose mengerut. Bagaimana mungkin healer ini bisa berdiri di hadapannya? Apa mungkin Scorp membawanya pulang ke New York? Karena jujur saja, Rose tak ingat satupun kejadian setelah mansion Vegara itu diledakkan. Ia hanya ingat wajah Scorp yang tetiba berputar di hadapannya kemudian semua gelap. Bahkan biasanya ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari sekitarnya saat pingsan, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. "Dimana suamiku, Vito?" tanyanya lalu mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjang berukuran ekstra besar itu namun gagal karena sakit kembali mendera tubuh serta kepalanya.

 _"Easy, Boss,"_ ujar healer bernama Vito yang merupakan penyihir berdarah campuran Italy dan Amerika seperti para anggota Cosa Nostra lainnya.

"Suamimu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, sesaat lagi ia pasti kembali," sambung Vito kembali.

Rose tak menjawabnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Vito datang mendekatinya dengan peralatan healer-nya. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang Rose lalu mengambil pergelangan tangan Rose dan ia tetap tak bergerak. Rose mempercayai Vito seperti para Malfoy mempercayai Doc. "Aku akan memeriksa denyut nadimu lalu memeriksa luka di bahumu, boss," ujar Vito

"Denyut nadimu sudah kembali normal," komentar healer berdarah campuran Italy-Amerika itu lalu dengan gesit memeriksa perban Rose yang sudah kembali dirembasi darah sejak terakhr Vito menggantinya.

Rasa ngilu dan terbakar terasa di luka dan sekitar luka itu saat Vito mulai membersihkan luka yang sudah mulai mengering itu untuk kemudian meneteskan ramuan agar mempercepat penyembuhan. "Kau beruntung sekali darahmu dan Mr,Malfoy cocok. Jika tidak kemungkinan besar kau akan sekarat atau lebih parahnya lagi tidak selamat."

Rose melemparkan tatapan dingin ke arah Vito yang semua orang tahu bahwa ia tak suka dengan hal yang baru saja diucapkan orang tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" tanya Rose dengan Vito yang masih sibuk dengan lukanya dan memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi infeksi disana.

"Kau tertembak dua kali di bagian bahumu, kau ingat itu?"

Rose mengangguk. "Kau juga ber-Apparate dan kau mengalami pendarahan karenanya. Tak ada persediaan darah AB negatif di Casablanca tadi malam karena golongan darahmu adalah golongan darah langka di muka bumi dan tanpa diduga darahmu dan Mr,Malfoy ternyata cocok. Karena tak memiliki waktu yang banyak, aku melakukan transfusi darah langsung antara kau dan suamimu."

"Dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam memberikan darahnya padamu untuk menjagamu tetap hidup, Boss," sambung Vito lagi.

Kali ini Rose diam bukan karena memilih untuk menutup mulutunya, tapi lebih tepatnya karena ia tak memiliki hal untuk diucapkan. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Scorpius sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Terlalu besar hal yang dia lakukan pada Rose dan wanita ini merasa tak akan sanggup untuk membayarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan suamiku dan menolongku di saat yang tepat?" tanya Rose pada akhirnya.

"Lorenzo mengetahui bahwa aku tengah ada di Rabat dan tentunya sangat dekat dibanding jika mereka harus menunggu healer pribadi keluarga Malfoy itu," jawab Vito.

Jarak London dengan Casablanca cukup jauh, jika mendengar bagaimana kondisi Rose tadi malam, Scorp pasti dengan akan langsung sukarela menyerahkan nyawa istrinya di tangan Vito. "Dan aku ikut denganmu dan Mr,Malfoy kesini," tambah Vito lagi.

"Kesini? Dimana kita sekarang?"

Belum sempat Vito menjawabnya, pintu kamar ini kembali terbuka seperti ketika Vito masuk tadi. "Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Scorp dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang Vito keluarkan tadi, tapi memiliki rasa yang berbeda bagi Rose.

Scorpius tersenyum menatap istrinya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berhenti di antara ranjang Rose dengan Vito yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Scorp yang tahu bahwa Vito baru saja memeriksa keadaan Rose.

"Denyut nadi dan semua tanda vitalnya sudah kembali normal," ujar Vito.

Scorp mengangguk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rose yang masih terlihat pucat dan wajahnya terlihat begitu kecil karena separuhnya terkubur di bantal dan tertutupi rambutnya yang tebal dan panjang. "Bahu dan lengannya tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat terlebih dahulu. Aku takut terjadi pendarahan kembali," sambung Vito.

Lagi-lagi Scorp mengangguk saat mendengarkan Vito, meskipun tak sehebat Doc tapi pria ini cukup cekatan dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya. Vito membereskan peralatannya lalu pamit dari hadapan kedua bosnya itu. Scorp mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di sisi ranjang Rose. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan tak mengeluarkan suara. "Kau tak mau menyapaku?" tanya Rose yang membuat Scorp menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengambil tangan istrinya itu.

 _"Hello, Contessa,"_ sapa Scorpius.

Rose ikut tersenyum meski kepalanya masih terasa berat dan efek dari obat bius yang diinjeksikan Vito masih begitu terasa di tubuhnya. "Apa kabarmu?" tambah Scorp.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini," jawab Rose santai.

Rose menggenggam tangan suaminya. "Kau sudah minum susu dan karbohidrat lainnya?"

Kening Scorp mengerut. "Aku tahu kau mendonorkan darahmu padaku tadi malam," tambah Rose lagi untuk menjawab kebingungan Scorpius.

Suaminya memutar mata dan mendengus. "Mulut Vito tak dapat dijaga ternyata," jawab Scorp.

"Jadi kau sudah makan dan mendapat asupan yang cukup?" tanya Rose kembali memegang tangan Scorp dan kali ini meremasnya.

Scorp mengangguk. "Aku tadi keluar untuk menghabiskan sebongkah steak dan kentang dan keju dan olahan-olahan susu lainnya. Aku benar-benar kelaparan," ucap Scorp yang berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi terlihat gagal karena Rose masih menatap datar kepadanya.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi untukku. Jangan berkorban lagi untukku, Scorp," ucap Rose.

Tangan mereka tetap bertaut, tapi satu sama lain tak ada yang bersuara. Rose menatap suaminya yang berlaku sangat diluar ekspektasinya. Ia hanya menginginkan seorang aliansi untuk organisasi yang dipimpinnya dan seoarang penguasa yang memiliki akses kepada musuhnya, tapi ia mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Rose seperti mendapat segala yang dia dan semua wanita lain inginkan saat menikahi Scorpius Malfoy. Bahkan pria ini mencintainya. Sementara Rose tengah bergumul di dalam pikirannya, Scorp hanya duduk dan memperhatikan dengan tenang pikiran-pikiran itu. "Kepalamu bisa meledak dengan semua kerumitan di dalamnya, Contessa," ujar Scorp.

"Kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit, dickhead," balas Rose.

Mereka kembali bertukar senyum. "Aku serius untuk memintamu berhenti memberikanku segalanya dan mengorbankan dirimu seperti kemarin," tambah Rose lagi.

"Kau juga juga harus berhenti melakukan hal yang membahayakan," balas Scorp.

"Aku dapat melakukanya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu," tandas Rose.

"Tetapi, aku tak mau kau melakukan hal itu seorang diri lagi, Rose. Kau memilikiku sekarang. Kau memiliki keluarga sekarang," jawab Scorp.

Rose menggeleng. "Tetap saja, Scorp. Hal ini membebaniku. Kalian membuatku berutang besar dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membayarnya bahkan hingg akhir hayatku," balas Rose.

"Tak ada hutang dalam keluarga, Rosabelle. _Family comes first. You're our family and more than just that, you're their Queen, my Queen. So you have to accept it from now untill forever_ ," ucap Scorp tenang tanpa terpancing sedikitpun emosi karena kekerasan kepala istrinya ini.

Rose menjulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh wajah tampan suaminya yang kini semakin pucat dan dihiasi kantung mata hitam disana. "Tapi aku menyebabkan hal ini padamu," ucap Rose sambil terus menyentuh wajah Scorp lalu berhenti untuk membelai lembut kantung mata itu.

Scorp memegang tangan itu. "Setidaknya bukan aku yang tertembak dan harus menerima puluhan jahitan di bahunya."

Rose tertawa begipula dengan Scorp. "Jangan pernah sekarat lagi di hadapanku, Rosabelle. Ini perintah," ucap Scorp lagi.

Rose mengangguk. _"Aye, Sir. Aye."_

Scorp kembali tersenyum dengan tetap memegang tangan istrinya. Tak ada kalimat manis serta manja yang keluar dari mulut Scorp dan Rose. Mereka hanya menikmati kehadiran dari masing-masing. Scorp sedang bersyukur karena Rose sudah lepas dari masa kritisnya dan Rose juga tengah bersyukur telah menikahi pria di hadapannya. Rasa ngilu di punggung Rose tetiba kembali lagi dan dia sedikit mengedik. Efek obat bius dan ramuan _pain killer_ dari Vito pasti sudah mulai memudar. "Kau ingin _pain killer_ lagi?" tanya Scorp.

Rose menggeleng. " _Pain killer_ dan obat bius membuatku lemah, Scorp. Semua inderaku seakan lumpuh saat obat-obatan itu mengalir di darahku. Hal itu membuatku tak awas akan keberadaan musuh," jelas Rose.

"Kau aman disini. Ada lusinan penjaga di luar hotel ini. Dan ada aku di sisimu. Kau dapat bergantung kepadaku," balas Scorp.

Istrinya memicingkan mata untuk menatap Scorp. King dari The Sociaty itu tahu bahwa Rose tak menyukai apa yang tadi diucapkannya. Tetapi, ia harus menyukainya. Scorp tahu Rose terbiasa menggantungkan hidup hanya kepada dirinya. Namun ketika Scorp menikahinya beberapa bulan lalu, Rose seharusnya tahu bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri. Bahwa ia memiliki Scorpius. Bahwa ia memiliki keluarga Malfoy lainnya dan bahwa ia adalah Queen bagi The Sociaty. Hal itu membuat ia memiliki orang lain untuk mejaga dan mengantungkan hidupnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menggantungkan hidup pada siapapun," jawab Rose.

Sesuai dengan tebakan Scorp, Rose menjawab Scorp dengan kalimat itu. Pria itu hanya menatap Rose dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. "Termasuk diriku?" tanya Scorpius.

"Jangan memulainya, Scorp. Jangan membuat kita bertengkar dengan mudahnya," jawab Rose.

Bukannya menjawab atau ikut terbakar emosi, Scorp justru tertawa. "Apa ada yang lucu?" tandas Rose.

"Kau, Rose."

"Aku?"

Scorp menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursinya memilih untuk tidak menjawab istrinya. "Beristirahatlah. Ada satu dan dua hal yang harus aku kerjakan," ujar Scorp.

"Scorp, tunggu."

 _"Yes, Contessa,"_ jawab Scorp yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari tepi ranjang itu.

"Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa ada lusinan penjaga yang bertugas di hotel ini. Jadi, kita berada di hotel sekarang?" tanya Rose penuh dengan kebingungan tentang dimana sebenarnya, suaminya ini membawa ia saat tengah sekarat dan tak sadarkan diri tadi malam.

Scorpius menatap pongo lalu menyeringai karena ia benar-benar lupa memberitahukan keberadaan mereka pada Rose. Scorp berjalan menuju gorden yang menutup sebuah jendela dari ujung langit-langit hingga lantai kamar hotel ini. Pria itu membukanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus pada istrinya yang masih berbaring di ranjang mereka. Mata kelam Rose terlihat semakin besar saat pupil matanya bereaksi. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi pemandangan utama dari kamarnya ini. Sebuah bangunan iconic yang menjadi landmark kota ini seakan menyambut Rose. Menara Eiffel seakan melambaikan tangannya pada Rose. "Aku berutang bulan madu sesungguhnya padamu. Selamat datang di Paris, Rosabelle."

000

Paris adalah salah satu kota kesukaan Rose. Ron dan Luna pernah mengajaknya dan Hugo berlibur ke kota ini beberapa kali saat mereka masih kecil. Kecintaan Rose pada benda seni dan sastra membuat kedua orang tuanya membawanya ke kota ini. Rose kecil akan sangat bahagia berada di museum dan perpustakaan selama berjam-jam. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mengagumi karya seni merupakan hobinya dan Scorp ingin mengembalikan masa kecil dari Rose itu dan mengulang kembali bersama dirinya selama mereka di kota ini.

Seakan tak peduli dengan permintaan Rose untuk berhenti memberinya _pain killer_ , Scorp meminta Vito kembali menginjeksikan ramuan itu ke tubuh Rose agar istrinya itu dapat beristirahat dan dapat pulih dengan lebih cepat. Jadilah, Rose tertidur seharian dan hanya terbangun saat ia harus makan dan buang kemudian kembali tertidur. Dan sekarang Scorp tengah menunggu istrinya itu turun dari ranjangnya untuk bergabung dengannya dan menikmati sarapan bersama di beranda penthouse hotel ini dengan pemandangan salah satu bangunan yang menjadi warisan dunia ini. Dingin yang menyengat di bulan November seakan tak menjadi penghalang bagi Scorp untuk menikmati kota ini setiap detiknya. Selang tak berapa lama dia menunggu, Rose sudah mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kondisi bahumu?" tanya Scorp pada Rose yang sudah mulai menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku bahkan dapat membunuh ratusan musuh kita sekarang. Lain kali saat aku terluka, jangan pernah berikan aku _pain killer_ lagi, Scorp. Aku benar-benar muak dengan efek setelahnya," jawab Rose lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Tak ada lain kali, Rose. Kau tak boleh lagi terluka," tandas Scorp.

Rose mengintip suaminya itu dari balik cangkir tehnya lalu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu lalu mulai memakan blueberry muffin yang disajikan di sebuah keranjang. "Aku ingin sekali beragumen bahwa kita punya ratusan musuh di muka bumi ini, jadi sangat mustahil bila aku tak akan terluka kembali. Tetapi, kurasa aku itu tak penting. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan sarapan pertama kita setelah berhasil menghabisi Vegara busuk itu."

"Pilihan bijak, Contessa."

Mereka kembali hening untuk menikmati sarapan ini. Helaian angin yang menyapa kulit wajah mereka dan matahari yang seakan malu-malu untuk keluar dari peraduannya menjadi teman setia cuaca mereka pagi ini. Tatapan Scorpius memang tak langsung jatuh pada istrinya namun ia tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rose. Ia melihat gerak-gerik Rose saat memakan buahnya dan meminum tehnya. Segalanya tampak sempurna. Tak ada satupun gerakan itu yang tak indah. Dan Scorpius benar-benar jauh cinta dengan wanita ini. Rose sadar akan hal ini. Sadar bahwa suaminya itu tak henti-henti menatapnya. Rose meletakkan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk _scramble egg_ -nya lalu ikut menatap Scorp _. "Stop staring at me, dickhead."_

" _I can't,"_ jawab Scorp dengan mudahnya.

Rose menggeleng lalu tersenyum dan mengambil surat kabar lokal dan mulai membacanya. Selain bahasa Inggris dan Italy, bahasa Prancis adalah bahasa yang dikuasainya. Oleh karena itu ia sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk membaca surat kabar lokal pagi ini. "Kenapa kau sangat suka menggunakan kemejaku setelah kau bangun tidur?" tanya Scorpius yang memecah keheningan mereka.

Istrinya menjetikkan alis lalu membuka lembar lain dari surat kabar ini seakan tak peduli dengan pertanyaan suaminya namun tetap membuka suara untuk menjawabnya. _"I like your smell and its smells like you."_

Scorpius menahan tawanya ketika menatap Rose yang tanpa banyak ekspresi dan tetap fokus pada surat kabar di hadapannya. Hanya Rose yang dapat memuji suaminya tanpa harus terlihat manis, tapi tetap sampai pada sasarannya. "Masuk akal," jawab Scorpius yang langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari Rose karena ia tahu bahwa pria itu tengah mengejeknya.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah, Rose. Aku akan membawamu ke beberapa tempat hari ini,"ucap Scorp.

Rose langsung memberikan tatapann curiga kepadanya. "Kau tak mungkin berubah menjadi pria manis lalu mengajakku berkencan, bukan?"

Scorp menelan ludah seperti tertangkap basah dengan rencananya. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Scorp berbalik tanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kita berada di kota paling romantis di muka bumi ini, dickhead. Tentu aku akan berpikir seperti itu," balas Rose.

Scorp hanya mengedik. "Mandilah dan jangan banyak bicara lagi," jawab Scorp lalu bangkit dan masuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Rose yang mengekorinya.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sedirinya nanti," jawab Scorp.

"Aku tak suka kejutan, dickhead."

"Aku tak peduli, Contessa."

000

Rose menatap bangunan di hadapannya lalu bergantian menatap suaminya yang berdiri menjulang di sisinya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari Audi A8 milik Scorp yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia berpergian dan Rose tak menyangka bahwa Scorp akan membawanya ke tempat ini. Saat Rose berpikir bahwa Scorp akan membawanya berkencan, bukan tempat ini yang terlintas di kepalanya. Melihat siapa sosok pria yang dinikahinya, Rose berpikir bahwa Scorp akan membawanya makan siang di tempat super mewah dengan wine-wine kelas atas yang menantinya. Alih-alih sebuah restaurant mewah, mereka kini tengah berdiri di sebuah museum terbesar di dunia yang juga menjadi salah satu landmark di kota Paris, Museum Louvre. "Kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku tahu kau seorang pecinta seni dan Louvre adalah salah satu museum kesukaanmu," jawab Scorp dengan salah satu tangan di dalam kantung jensnya.

" _You're unbelieveble, dickhead."_

" _I thought that's as a compliment, Rose. So thank you and let's enjoy the museum."_

Dan seperti yang diceritakan oleh Hugo saat terakhir kali Scorp berkunjung ke New York, perhatian Rose benar-benar teralihkan oleh isi dari museum itu. ia berhenti dari satu koleksi seni ke koleksi seni yang lain dan hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk menatap lukisan-lukisan yang bagi Scorp tampak sama semua. Rose tampak teralihkan dunianya saat mengamati lukisan-lukisan dari zaman Rennaisance karya para seniman berdarah Italy dari mulai _Mona Lisa, Virgin and Child with St,Anne, St,John the Baptist,_ sampai _Madonna of The Rocks._

" _That's beautiful,"_ bisik Rose dengan nada takzim.

Sementara itu, Scorp hanya mengangguk dan berusaha agar tidak tergoda untuk tidur di salah satu sudut ruangan di museum ini. "Kau tak suka tempat ini, huh?" tandas Rose saat mereka perlahan berjalan keluar setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalamnya.

" _It's just not my thing,"_ jawab Scorp.

" _So what's your thing?"_ tanya Rose yang berjalan beriringan dengan suaminya itu menuju Audi mereka yang sudah menunggu di pelataran museum ini.

" _You,"_ jawab Scorp cepat dan langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang sedan bewarna hitam itu dan meninggalkan Rose.

Wajah Rose bersemu saat mendengarnya, namun ia tak mau menunjukkan bahwa ia senang saat suaminya itu memuji. Jadi, ia menarik napas sejenak terlebih dahulu lalu ikut bergabung dengan suaminya di mobil itu.

Setelah makan siang, Audi mereka kembali melaju ke tempaat yang tak diketahui oleh Rose. Sepanjang jalan ia berusaha mencari informasi dari Scorp, namun hasilnya nihil. Scorp bersikeras tak mau membocorkan tempat selanjutnya yang mereka datangi dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari, Scorp membuat Rose kehilangan kata-kata. _"What the.,."_ Rose tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Scorp membawanya ke taman bermain impian bagi semua anak di dunia ini

Saat berkunjung ke mansion Allegri di Brooklyn lalu selain berbicara dengan Hugo, Scorp juga menemukan banyak sekali album foto ketika Rose masih tinggal dengan Ron dan Luna Weasley. Ia menemukan banyak sekali foto-foto Rose dan Hugo serta keluarganya tengah sangat bahagia di _theme park_ di berbagai negara dan hari ini Scorp membawa Rose ke salah satu tempat di foto-foto itu. Hugo mengatakan bahwa Rose sangat menyukai tempat ini, namun sejalan dengan segala yang terjadi pada dirinya, Rose tak lagi pernah mengunjungi _theme park_ seperti ini lagi. Ia merasa tak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan semua anak yang datang kesini. Ia merasa bahwa berkat dirinya Ron dan Luna Wealey tewas dan berkat dirinya pulalah Hugo menderita cacat seumur hidupnya. Jika ia tak menjadi anak angkat mereka, jika ia bukanlah keturunan mafia sihir, mungkin saja Ron dan Luna serta Hugo Weasley tengah berbahagia saat ini.

Raut terkejut lalu berubah menjadi sendu terpampang jelas di wajah Rose dan Scorp sangat menyadari hal itu. _"Disneyland, huh? You must be really crazy, dickhead,"_ ucap Rose.

Suaminya itu memegang kedua pundak Rose dengan sangat lembut. "Ayo berlaku selayaknya orang normal, Rose. Selayaknya wanita berumur 23 tahun dan pria 25 tahun kebanyakan. Bertingkah selayaknya Rose dan Scorp tanpa embel-embel Malfoy dan Allegri serta The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra di belakangnya. Berlaku selayaknya pasangan normal lainnya di usia kita," ucap Scorp.

Rose tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada otak Scorp, tapi ia benar-benar bahagia dengan segalanya. _"You're totally insane, dickehead. But I really like it,"_ balas Rose.

Scorp menjulurkan tangannnya pada Rose dan disambut dengan sukacita olehnya. _"Be normal for a second in our life, Rose."_

Rose terkekeh. _"Okay."_

Scorp menatap detail pengamanan yang mengekori mereka lalu menggeleng. "Kalian cukup menjaga kami dari luar."

"Tapi, Sir," jawab salah satu penjaga yang bekerja di bawah pengawasan Ballard.

"Ini perintah," jawan Scorp dingin.

" _Aye, Sir."_

Layaknya seorang Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri Malfoy, wanita ini berjalan di salah satu _theme park_ terbesar di Eropa dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi meski dikelillingi orang-orang yang tampak sangat bersemangat dengan segala yang ada di dalam _theme park_ ini. Anak-anak kecil berlari dari satu antrian wahana ke wahana lain. Para pasangan yang tengah berkencan mengenakan kaus pasangan di balik mantel atau jaketnya dengan bandana-bandana khas Disney. Sementara para orang tua sibuk mendorong stroller bayi dan balita mereka sambil tertawa dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Sementara Rose dan Scorp hanya saling diam serta sesekali bertukar pandang karena tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sampai akhirnya Scorp mengeluarkan kamera muggle miliknya dan mulai merekam gerak-gerik istrinya dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose dengan mata yang memicing.

"Mengabadikan semua momen yang kita lalui disini," jawab Scorp.

Rose mendengus lalu tertawa. _"Silly."_

Dan Scorp tak memedulikannya. Ia terus merekam setiap gerak dan perubahan manik wajah dari Rose. Istrinya tersenyum dengan sangat lepas ketika melihat parade puteri-puteri kerajaan khas Disney. Ia bertukar kebahagiaan itu dengan Scorp yang tak sekalipun berhenti merekam segala momen indah ini. Ketika parade itu berakhir dan orang-orang kembali mengerubuti wahana yang ada, Rose menarik tangan Scorp yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Rose yang tiba-tiba ini. _"Let's do the normal things, Scorp,"_ ujar Rose lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mereka berakhir pada antrean yang mengular untuk menaiki sebuah _roller coster_ raksasa. Dan antrean itu berujung menakjubkan ketika pada akhirnya Rose dapat berteriak dengan sangat lepas dan bahagia saat wahana ini melewati turunan utamanya. _"Is it fun?"_ teriak Scorp pada istrinya.

 _"So much fun,"_ jawab Rose yang juga berteriak.

Mereka kembali tertawa. Rose dan Scorp beralih dari satu wahana ke wahana yang lain seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Semuanya terasa benar-benar normal. Seakan tak ada organisasi yang harus dipimpin, tak ada musuh yang harus dikejar dan tak ada dendam yang harus dibalaskan. Mereka berjalan diantara kerumunan pengunjung lain ketika langkah Scorp terhenti di sebuah toko souvenir. Ia berjalan ke toko itu dan sesaat kemudian kembali kepada Rose. Tanpa meminta izin pada istrinya itu, Scorp meletakkan bandana berbentuk telinga dari Minnie Mouse di kepala Rose. _"What the fuck, Scorp,"_ umpat Rose ketika sadar benda apa yang tengah berada di kepalanya.

 _"Language, Rose. We're surrounded by kids,"_ balas Scorp.

Baru saja Rose akan melepaskan bandana itu dengan cepat Scorp menahannya dan menggeleng. _"No, Rose_. Jangan coba berani kau lepaskan," tandas Scorp.

Mata Rose seakan mendelik ketika mendegar perintah Scorp. "Kau sudah berlebihan, dickhead," balas Rose.

"Contessa," ujar Scorp yang selalu dapat membuat Rose luluh.

Wanita itu menurunkan tangannya meski dengan wajah yang super kesal. _"Don't Contessa me,"_ balasnya kesal.

Scorpius terseyum. " _You look cute,"_ ujarnya.

Rose mendengus. _"Beautiful, yes. Cute? Ugh big no,"_ balas Rose.

Scorpius menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan kamera lain dari saku mantelnya. "Ada berapa banyak kamera muggle yang kau miliki?" tanya Rose tak percaya

"Beberapa," jawab Scorp cepat lalu dengan sigap mengambil gambar istrinya dengan kamera polaroid di tangannya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat hasil yang perlahan keluar dari kertas foto itu. Wajah datar namun tetap cantik milik Rose dengan latar belakang kastil legendaris milik Disney menjadi hasilnya. "Puas?" tanya Rose yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Scorp.

Rose tak tahan menahan tawanya lalu dengan sigap mengambil kamera yang ada di tangan suaminya kemudian menarik tangan Scorp agar mendekat ke arahnya. Rose melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Scorp lalu menatap suaminya dan senyum tipis itu kembali tersungging di wajahnya. "Kau ingin agar kita terlihat seperti pasangan normal lainnya, _let's take a selfie, husband,"_ ujar Rose lalu mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Tawa lepas yang menjadi tema utama dari wajah Rose dan itu kembali ke tangan Scorp ketika Rose sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke langit hari ini. Awan kelabu sudah menyelimuti _theme park_ itu dan hujan seperti akan jatuh sesuka hatinya tanpa dapat dibendung lagi. Scorp mendekatkan posisinya lalu menyeringa sendiri saat ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. "Rose," pangginlnya.

"Yaa," jawab istrinya itu lalu dengan secepat kilat Scorp mengecup bibir Rose dan mengabadikannya di polaroid itu.

Suaminya itu melepaskan ciumannya. _"I love you, Contessa."_

Rose terkejut dan sontak mundur dari pelukan suaminya. Ia tak suka dan tak akan pernah suka melakukan _public display affection_ meski hal itu dilakukan dengan suaminya sendiri. Dan kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh suaminya membuatnya pusing seketika. Senyum tadi menghilang dan wajah datar dan tatapan kelam kembali terpasang disana. _"You cross the line, dickhead,"_ ucap Rose dingin.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Scorp yang tak tahu bahwa hal yang dilakukannya tadi benar-benar mengganggu istrinya. Wanita itu berjalan cepat menerobos keramaian dengan bandana Minnie Mouse yang telah dilepaskannya. Melihat hal ini Scorp langsung mengejarnya dan dengan sigap menarik tangannya. "Apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya, Rosabelle? Sesaat kau menerimaku dan tampak bahagia dan sesaat kemudian kau berubah serta meninggalkanku begitu saja," ujar Scorp.

Rose menatap dingin Scorp namun tak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan dari suaminya itu. "Kau, Scorp. Kesalahan ada padamu," jawab Rose di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Scorp terdiam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kau tak seharusnya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku tak pantas kau cintai dan aku tak mau orang-orang mencintaiku," jawab Rose.

"Aku suka kesendirianku, saat tak ada yang peduli padaku dan tak ada yang perlu aku pedulikan. Bukannya aku tak bahagia saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, bahwa kau memintaku untuk bergantung padamu. Tetapi, jika aku membiarkan kau mencintaiku dan aku membiarkan diriku mencintaimu dan tetiba kau meninggalkanku atau sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku takut bahwa aku tak sanggup menghadapinya. Dan hal itu akan menghancurkanku secara perlahan. Kehilanganmu, kehilangan orang yang kucintai seperti aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dulu rasanya lebih sakit dari tertembak sebuah peluru yang sekejap menghacurkan organ-organ vitalku. Rasanya seperti sekarat, tapi bedanya sekarat akan berujung kematian, tapi jika aku kehilanganmu sakitnya akan kutanggung selamanya, Scorp."

Scorp masih memandang takjub ke arah istrinya. "Aku tak peduli, Rose. Hal yang aku tahu sekarang adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tak akan kubiarkan apapun dan siapapun merenggut dirimu dari hidupku dan merenggutku dari hidupmu. _If you die, I die and vice versa. Did you remember that?"_

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hancur dan perlahan sekarat karena kehilanganku. _We protect each other, that's what we do, Rosabelle,"_ tambah Scorp.

Rose tak mampu berkata-kata mendengar ucapan Scorpius barusan dan pria itu langsung menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak peduli jika istrinya tak menyukai hal ini. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini, Rose akan menyumpah serapahinya. Namun, perkiraan Scorp salah, Rose justru mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, dickhead?" bisik Rose di lekuk leher suaminya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga berlaku padamu, Contessa. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?" jawab Scorp yang semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

 _"Don't dying or die in front of me. So I would never lose you,"_ ujar Rose yang menatap suaminya ini dengan khidmat.

Scorp mengangguk. _"Aye, Maam."_

Mereka saling bertukar seringaian dan Scorp menunduk untuk mencium Rose. Mencium istrinya di tengah kerumununan orang-orang yang mulai berlarian karena hujan sudah turun dengan perlahan namun pasti derasnya. Seumur hidup Scorp tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada wanita manapun termasuk Katya, tapi Rosabelle adalah pengecualian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Begitupula dengan Rose yang menjadi terlalu luluh pada pada pria di hadapannya. Mereka masih terus menciumi satu sama lain meski hujan sudah mengguyur dengan semakin deras. Rose yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan mereka lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kembali ke hotel. Aku tak mau kau kembali demam seperti terkahir kali kita terkena hujan," ujar Rose yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan tawa dari suaminya.

Hujan deras itu tak bertahan lama. Saat Scorp dan Rose sampai di hotelnya hujan itu sudah benar-benar reda namun hawa menggigit benua Eropa memasuki musim dingin begitu terasa hingga ke tulang belulang. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa hujan di _theme park_ tadi Rose dan Scorp bersantai dengan begitu damai di sebuah sofa yang lebih terlihat seperti ranjang berukuran king size di beranda penthouse hotel ini. Dengan sedikit rapalan mantra dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan sebotol wine, mereka sudah terlindungi hawa dingin kota ini. Rose menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Scorp dengan sebuah novel klasik di tangannyadan kacamata membingkai wajahnya karena ia terlalu malas memasang lensa kontaknya sementara Scorp memangku laptop sihirnya dengan laju saham dan semua perkembangan bisnis di dalamnya. Mereka memang sedang liburan, tapi kerajaan bisnis mereka tetap harus berjalan. Rose mengambil wine di meja yang berada tepat di sisi sofa mereka lalu menyesapnya tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari barisan kata per kata dari buku di pangkuannya, namun pikirannya terbang ke hal lain dan perubahan pikiran dari istrinya itu disadari betul oleh Scorp. "Ada apalagi?" tanya Scorp yang juga tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop itu.

Rose mendengus karena lupa menerapkan Occlumency yang diajarkan oleh Ballard lalu saat bersama Scorpius. Wanita itu bangkit dari sandarannya kemudian duduk menyila menatap suaminya. "Darimana ide membawaku ke Louvre dan Disneyland hari ini? Dan jangan katakan bahwa kau membaca pikiranku karena aku hal ini sudah terkubur jauh di pikiranku dan aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya sejak menikah denganmu," jelas Rose.

Scorp menggeleng. "Tak semua informasi tentangmu kudapat dari membaca pikiranmu, Rose."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengunjungi mansionmu di Brooklyn lalu berbicara pada kakakmu Hugo," jelas Scorp.

Kening Rose mengerut ketika mendengarnya. "Kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Saat aku mencurigaimu bahwa kau mengkhianatiku, aku terbang ke New York. Kau ingat hal itu?"

Rose mengangguk. "Setelah menemui Lorenzo, aku mendatangi Hugo di mansion dan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku melihat begitu banyak figura berisi foto keluaga kalian dan dengan sukarela Hugo menceritakannya," tambah Scorp kembali.

 _"Hugo the traitor,"_ dengus Rose yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Scorp.

Scorp menyesap wine-nya lalu menutup laptopnya untuk kemudian diletakkannya di sisi lain sofa ini. "Kau menyukai trip kita hari ini?" tanya Scorp

Rose memicingkan matanya. "Apakah aku tampak tak suka dengan semua yang kita lakukan tadi?" Rose berbalik tanya.

Suaminya mengedik. "Kecuali sedikit drama mengenai kau menciumku di depan publik dan drama tentang bagaimana kita tak ingin hidup tanpa satu sama lain, aku benar-benar menikmati semua idemu hari ini," jawab Rose tersenyum tipis.

Ungkapan tentang perasaan mereka satu sama lain, sama sekali tak mengubah bagaimana mereka memperlakukan pasangannya. Tak ada gelayutan manja dan _pet name_ menjijikan. Rose akan tetap setia memanggil suaminya 'dickhead' dan Scorp akan selamanya memanggil istrinya 'Contessa'. Bahkan Rose masih memaki Scorp yang sengaja menahannya di tengah guyuran hujan hanya untuk menciumnya dan Scorp masih tetap mengumpat dengan kelakuan-kelakuan Rose yan tak disenanginya.

 _"Stop staring at me, dickhead. It's creepy,"_ ucap Rose.

 _"I scare you?"_ tanya Scorp.

 _"No. But you look like a pervert,"_ tandas Rose.

Scorp hanya tertawa. "Aku benci karena tak dapat bercinta denganmu saat ini," ujar Scorp.

Alis Rose bertaut. "Kau terluka, Contessa. Aku tak mau aktivitas kita membuat jahitan di bahu rusak dan kau kembali mengalami pendarahan," jelas Scorp.

"Kau berlebihan."

Scorp mendengus lalu menenggak sisa wine di gelasnya hingga kandas. "Apakah aku begitu menggairahkan bagimu?" tanya Rose berbisik di telinga Scorp lalu mengambil gelas kosong di tangan suaminya itu kemudian kembali mengisinya.

"Aku tak pernah puas denganmu, Contessa. Ditambah dengan kacamata yang sekarang kau gunakan dan kemejaku yang kebesaran di tubuhmu, kupastikan kita dapat bercinta semalaman," jawab Scorp.

Rose menyeringai lalu menyesap wine itu dan sedikit menjilat bibir gelas itu yang ia tahu akan membuat Scorp semakin gila. Scorp menahan gelas di tangan istrinya itu saat ia telah terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan alkohol hari ini dan hal itu berdampak tak baik terhadap lukanya. "Berhenti menggodaku dan berhenti menyesap wine ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminumnya."

Istrinya menggeleng. " _Anni, amori e bicchieri di vino, nun se contano mai, husband,"_ balas Rose lalu meletakkan gelas itu dan mencium suaminya dengan bergairah.

Scorp membuka mulutnya dan menerima semua yang diberikan Rose _. "Amori e bicchieri di vino,"_ kekeh Rose di sela cumbuan mereka.

"Kau terluka, Contessa," ujar Scorp menahan napasnya saat bibir Rose sudah berada di lehernya dan Rose dengan begitu semangat bermain disana.

 _"You can take me slowly,"_ balasnya yang masih menciumi setiap jengkal leher suaminya.

 _"I'll hurt you."_

 _"You won't hurt me."_

 _"Contessa."_

 _"Dickhead."_

Scorp berdeham saat Rose mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. "Okay," ujar Scorp putus asa dan langsung menarik Rose ke dalam dekapannya dan menelusupkan jermarinya ke dalam rambut istrinya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

 _"I win."_

 _"You always win,"_ bisik Scorp.

000

London, England

Rhaegar menatap hamparan rumput hijau di belakang manornya tempat biasanya Rhaella berkuda atau tempat biasanya ia, kakaknya dan teman-temannya bermain Quidditch. Secangkir teh dan berbagai macam cemilan yang disajikan oleh Magnus tadi menjadi teman setianya di sore hari yang cerah namun angin kencang tetap menghiasinya. Pikiran putera kedua dari Draco dan Hermione Malfoy ini selalu kembali kepada sosok healer yang sekarang bertanggung jawab kepada kakak perempuannya itu. Seumur hidup berteman dengan Albus, pria itu sama sekali tak pernah menyebut kehidupan keluarganya termasuk Lily Potter adik bungsunya. Rhaegar memakan sepotong _egg tart_ lalu menenggak tehnya hingga kandas. Ia harus melakukan suatu hal agar dapat mengenyahkan sosok wanita itu dari pikirannya. "Kau sedang berpiknik, huh?"

Rhaegar menjulurkan kepala dari kursi malasnya untuk mencari sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Albus dan Niklaus berjalan ke arahnya. "Kalian tidak di kantor?" tanya Rhaegar pada kedua pria itu.

Mereka menggeleng hampir berbarengan. Albus dan Niklaus diketahui memiliki perusahaan bersama di bidang teknologi informasi bernama AlNik Holding yang bergedung di daerah Park Lane yang juga satu area dengan perusahaan keluarga Malfoy-Zabini. Para anggota The Sociaty yang lain juga memiliki usaha 'halal' masing-masing sebagai pekerjaan sampingan serta kedok di hadapan masyarakat. Al mengambil posisi di sofa melingkar tepat di seberang Rhaegar sementara Nik sudah duduk nyaman di sisi adik lelaki dari sahabatnya itu. "Kapan Rosabelle dan Scorp kembali dari bulan madu keduanya?" tanya Niklaus.

"Beberapa hari lalu mereka masih berada di Paris. Dari rencana penerbangan mereka yang diketahui Ballard, mereka akan ke Maldives terlebih dahulu lalu New York setelah itu kembali ke London," jawab Rhaegar.

"Wow," ucap Albus.

 _"Yes, wow,"_ kekeh Niklaus.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa adik perempuanmu bekerja untuk Doc dan kini bertanggung jawab pada proses penyembuhan Rhaella, Al?" tanya Rhaegar tiba-tiba saja

Albus mengangguk enteng. "Apa ia tahu apa yang kau kerjakan dan siapa kita sebenarnya?" tanya Rhaegar lagi.

Dan kali ini Albus menggeleng. "Tak ada yang tahu apa yang aku kerjakan, apalagi mengenai The Sociaty. Keluargaku hanya tahu bahwa aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan dengan Nik."

"Ayahmu juga tak tahu?" tetiba saja Niklaus juga tertarik dengan bahasan ini karena Albus memang tak pernah membicarakannya.

Albus mengedik. "Kami tak pernah membicarakan hal ini. Tetapi, jika melihat bagaimana kedekatan antara dirinya dan Aunt Hermione serta bagaimana kedekatakan aku dengan Scorp, aku yakin dia tahu apa yang aku kerjakan di luar perusahaan itu," jelas Al.

Tawa keluar dari mulut Niklaus."Ayahmu pasti tahu, mate. _He's Harry fucking Potter. The boy who lived. The choosen one,"_ kekeh Nik yang juga disambut dengan tawa oleh Albus.

"Jadi kau menutupi The Sociaty dari seluruh keluargamu?" tanya Rhaegar lagi.

Albus mengangguk. "Selain peraturan kita yang mengharuskan aku merahasiakan tentang The Sociaty, aku juga tak mau keluargaku masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Dunia ini terlalu berbahaya, terutama bagi adik perempuanku," jawab Albus.

"Dia terlalu polos. Kalian tahu alasanya menjadi healer adalah untuk dapat menolong nyawa banyak orang di dunia ini. Ia bisa histeris jika tahu apa yang sanggup kita lakukan terhadap nyawa orang lain," tambah Albus lagi.

Seperti terantuk batu besar, Rhaegar seperti lumpuh sesaat saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Albus. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mendekati Lily? Wanita itu akan mati berdiri jika tahu apa yang ia selalu lakukan terhadap musuh-musuhnya. Tak hanya itu, Rhaegar juga tak tahu bagaimana nanti Albus akan menghajarnya jika ia berusaha membawa Lily Potter yang polos itu masuk ke dalam dunianya. "Omong-omong kenapa kau tetiba menjadi bersemangat membicarakan kehidupan keluargaku?" tanya Albus yang mengambil potongan apel lalu memakannya dengan santai.

Rhaegar menggeleng. "Hanya penasaran karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat berpapasan dengan adikmu. Karena seumur hidup berteman denganmu, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya James saja saudaramu yang pernah bertemu denganku," jawab Rhaegar santai.

"Wajar kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau masuk Durmstrang, idiot. Sementara adikku berada di Hogwarts selama masa pendidikannya," jawab Albus.

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Dan ketika pria-pria itu tak melihatnya, Rhaegar menghela napasnya. _Lily's is off limit._

000

Dorset, England

Senyum Rhaella tak pernah menghilang sedikitpun dari tadi ia hanya terfokus pada pria yang kini dapat digandengnya dengan leluasa di depan umum itu. Begitu juga dengan Ballard yang tampak begitu bahagia dengan wanita di sampingnya. Mereka tengah menikmati udara sore pedesaan di Dorset setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di pantai dengan pemandangan Durdle Door yang menjadi favorit bagi Ballard dan Rhella saat berkunjung ke kota ini. Rhaella tengah menyesap chamomile tea-nya dengan mata terutup sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia meluruskan kakinya di bawah meja cafe ini setelah seharian berkativitas dan rasa ngilu di tulang keringnya kembali menerpa. Ballard sadar akan hal itu dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kaki dari kekasihnya itu. "Sakit lagi?" tanya Ballard.

Wanita itu mengaangguk seraya tersenyum agar tak membuat Ballard menjadi panik sama seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain saat mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit ngilu, Lily mengatakan hal ini normal."

"Kau harus meminum ramuan itu dengan teratur dan beristirahat lebih lama. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di villa saja mulai sekarang," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella langsung memberengut saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Kita sedang berlibur, Liam. Jika hanya ingin berdiam diri di villa, kita kembali saja ke London," jawab Rhaella.

"Kesehatanmu adalah segalanya, Rhaella. Kita dapat berlibur kembali setelah kau benar-benar sehat," balas Ballard.

Kembali Rhaella memberengut. "Kau terluka lebih hebat dariku, Liam. Bagaimana mungkin kau sembuh lebih cepat, bahkan bahumu patah dan kau masih sanggup melakukan misi di Casablanca tanpa merasa sakit sama sekali. Kenapa aku begitu lemah?"

"Aku dan saudara-saudaramu bahkan Rosabelle sudah kebal dengan hal ini. Kami pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari sekadar kecelakaan mobil. Tubuhku sudah beradaptasi, sementara kau tidak, milaya. Hal itu yang menyebabkan proses penyembuhanmu lebih lama dan kami menjadi sangat cemas terhadap keadaanmu," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella mengangguk. Penjelasan Ballard sangat masuk akal. Ia pernah melihat Ballard, Scorp, bahkan Rhaegar mengalami luka tembak, luka sayatan pisau, memar-memar di sekujur tubuh, namun hal itu tak melemahkan mereka. Karena luka itu adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka, tapi bagi Rhaella hal itu sangat asing meski ia terlahir di keluarga mafia seperti ini. Mungkin bila ia berlatih bela diri, ia akan sama tangguhnya dengan Rose. Sehingga kekasih dan sekeluarganya tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Aku akan meminta Rosabelle untuk melatihku bela diri, paling tidak dasarnya saja agar aku tidak terlalu lemah di mata kalian," ucap Rhaella lagi.

Ballard menatap horror ke arahnya dan sontak menggeleng. "Aku tak mengizinkanmu, milaya. Tubuhmu akan terluka dan aku tak menyukainya. Kau memilikiku dan selusin penjaga, kau tak butuh untuk belajar bela diri dari Rosabelle."

"Tapi aku juga ingin terlihat tangguh seperti kakak iparku itu," balas Rhaella keras kepala.

"Rosabelle mahir dalam bela diri dan menjadi tangguh karena tuntutan situasi. Ia terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia seperti Scorp dan kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu," jawab Ballard untuk mematahkan pikiran yang sempat terlintas di kepala Rhaella tadi.

Rhaella mengangguk lalu kembali menyesap chamomile tea-nya. "Baiklah, Liam. Tetapi, setidaknya ajari aku cara menggunakan pistol dan menembak target dengan tepat," pinta Rhaella.

"Milaya," ucap Ballard putus asa dengan permintaan dari kekasihnya ini.

Mungkin hal ini yang dirasakan Paxan saat Hermione dengan ngotot meminta Ballard untuk mengajarinya seni melempar pisau dan berlatih kebugaran diri di gymanasium manor mereka. Paxan tampak sangat tak suka dan terganggu dengan permintaan wanita yang dipanggilnya Madam itu, namun dengan kegigihan dari Hermione, Paxan luluh dan membiarkan mereka berlatih bersama. Secara mengejutkan Hermione menjadi sangat mahir dengan hal itu.

"Liam, tak selamanya aku selalu mendapat penjagaan dari kalian dan para pengawal kita. Bagaimana jika hal buruk menimpaku dan kalian tak ada untuk menyelamatkanku? Aku membutuhkan hal ini untuk membela diriku, Liam," kembali Rhaella menjelaskan kepada Ballard.

Dan seperti yang dilakukan Paxan pada Madam-nya, Ballard akhirnya luluh pada permintaan Rhaella. Ia mengangguk dan iris kelabu milik Rhaella terlihat melebar dan ia memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup Ballard. "Terima kasih, honey!" pekiknya.

Ballard hanya tersenyum. Rhaella mendekatkan bangku mereka lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Ballard. Ia menatap pria itu dengan begitu lekat. "Apakah tawaranmu sebelum kau terbang ke Casablanca masih berlaku?" tanya Rhaella.

Ballard tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau ucapkan padaku malam itu," tambah Rhaella.

Dan kali ini Ballard sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, milaya. Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella menggeleng, ia merasa tak lagi membtuhkan waktu. Mungkin ia pernah sesumbar untuk tak menikah di usia muda. Ia ingin seperti ibunya, menikmati dunia dengan sebaik-baiknya lalu memutuskan untuk menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Tak ada lagi yang ingin dicapainya. Ia sudah berhasil merampungkan pendidikanya dengan sempurna. Ia juga sudah memiliki perkerjaan yang sanggup menghidupinya dengan nyaman dan terlebih lagi ia sudah menemukan separuh hidupnya. Lalu harus menunggu apalagi? "Aku sudah cukup berpikir, Liam."

 _"Ty vyydesh'za menya?"_ tanya Rhaella dengan bahasa Russianya yang kaku sambil memegang kedua tangan Ballard.

Pria itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. "Kau mencuri kata-kataku, milaya," ujar Ballard dengan senyum sumeringah di wajahnya.

Rhaella ikut tersenyum dengan matanya yang tampak bercahaya. Kali ini Ballard yang mengambil tangan Rhaella dan menggenggamnya. _"Milaya moya, ty vyydesh'za menya?"_ tanya Ballard dengan khidmat.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. _"Da, Liam!"_ pekiknya.

Ballard mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam yang dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi sejak ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi Rhaella. Mata kekasihnya semakin berkaca-kaca saat Ballard membuka kotak itu dan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan sebuah berlian kecil berwarna putih terpampang disana _. "Oh my God, Liam,"_ bisik Rhaella yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ballard memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Rhaella dan saat ini juga wanita itu menitikan air matanya. _"Ya tebya lyublyu, Liam,"_ ujar Rhaella mencuri kalimat yang biasa digunakan Ballard lalu mengecupnya panjang.

Pria itu tertawa saat melepaskan wanitanya itu dari pelukannya. _"I love you too, milaya moya,"_ jawab Ballard.

Dan momen itu terinterupsi oleh panggilan dari ponsel sihir Ballard. Rhaella merengut namun mengangguk sebagai isyarat bagi Ballard untuk mengangkatnya. "Ballard," ujar tunangannya itu.

Manik wajah Ballard langsung berubah saat mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh suara di seberang sana. "Kau yakin?" tanya Ballard dingin.

"Terus awasi gerak-geriknya dan kabari aku setiap perkembangan yang terjadi," ujar Ballard lalu menutup panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rhaella penasaran.

"Aku harus menelepon seseorang. Aku permisi sebentar," ujar Ballard lalu bangkit dari kursi cafe itu dan sedikit melipir untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

Beberapa nada panggil terdengar sebelum akhirnya Scorp menjawabnya. _"Malfoy. Speak, Ballard,"_ ujar adik angkatnya dari seberang benua sana.

"Nott berada di London."

000

New York City, United State

Para New Yorker sudah memulai harinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hal itu selalu ditandai dengan antrean yang mengular di coffee shop, penuh dan sesaknya subway hingga lalu lintas yang macet tanpa dapat dikendalikan dan taksi kuning yang saling bersahutan guna menyalip satu sama lain agar dapat mengantarkan penumpangnya dengan tepat waktu. Dan pengalaman itu yang ingin diberikan Rose kepada suaminya. Sejak lahir hingga tumbuh besar di London membuat Scorp selalu menganggap remeh para warga Amerika Serikat yang selalu dianggap mereka tak beretika dan bersopan santun. Setelah Scorp membawa Rose ke Paris sebagai hadiah bulan madunya, kali ini Rose membawa Scorp ke kota tempat ia dibesarkan dan menikmati segala aktivitas yang dapat dilakukan mereka disana. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana, Rose?" tanya Scorp curiga saat Rose memacu Maserati-nya meninggalkan hotel mereka di daerah Fifth Avenue itu.

"Sarapan," jawab Rose enteng lalu memacu kencang mobilnya menembus keramaian lalu lintas kota ini dengan dua sedan hitam lainnya mengekori mereka.

Berselang tak berapa lama kemudian, Rose melipirkan mobilnya dan memberi isyarat pada Scorp untuk ikut turun bersamanya. Sarabeth's. Nama itu terpampang sebagai nama dari bistro yang akan mereka masuki. Rose mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari kaca besar bistro ini dengan pemandangan para New Yorker yang tampak terburu-buru dengan payung di tangannya karena hujan perlahan turun membasahi kota ini. "Kau percaya padaku untuk memilihkanmu sarapan bagimu?" tanya Rose.

Scorp hanya mengangguk dan Rose memesan beberapa menu pada pelayan bistro ini. Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan kembali dengan secangkir kopi untuk Scorp dan secangkir teh untuk Rose serta satu loyang pie yang terlihat masih begitu segar. "Pie?" tanya Scorp

Rose mengangguk. "Makanlah."

Scorp mencium aroma kayu manis dari pie itu dan alisnya bertaut. "Makanlah," sekali lagi Rose meminta suaminya itu untuk memakan pie yang dipesannya.

Ekspresi Scorp berubah ketika pie itu masuk ke mulutnya. "Apple Cinamon Pie?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh istrinya.

"Memang tidak selezat milik Magnus, tapi kotaku juga dapat memberikan pie yang menjadi kesukaanmu," jawab Rose.

Senyum terpulas di wajah Scorp. "Kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Scorp tak percaya.

"Bukan hanya dirimu yang tahu segalanya mengenai diriku," jawab Rose dengan bangga dan ikut memakan pie di hadapannya ini.

Scorp masih tersenyum menatap Rose dan istrinya itu menghentikan suapan pie itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, dickhead?" tanya Rose curiga.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk memintaku membuatkamu pie ini dengan tanganku sendiri, bukan?" tambah Rose lagi.

Scorp kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Dapur dan dirimu tak dapat diasosiasikan, Rose."

"Aku pernah membuatkanmu bubur gandum. Kau ingat itu?" tandas Rose.

Scorp mengangguk. "Jadi kau ingin membuatkanku pie ini?"

Rose menatapnya horor. "Simpan impianmu, dickhead. Aku tak akan pernah membuatkanmu pie ini. Kita bisa melakukan pesan antar dari Sarabeth's atau meminta Magnus membuatkannya untuk kita."

Hanya tawa yang muncul sebagai ekspresi Scorp saat melihat istrinya panik seperti tadi. Mereka kembali menyuapkan potongan pie itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil menikmati hujan yang perlahan turun membasahi kota ini di pagi hari secara perlahan. Kembali Rose menyesap tehnya lalu menatap suaminya yang tampak menikmati sarapan kali ini. "Kau ingin kita berlaku seperti pasangan normal selama liburan ini, bukan?" tanya Rose.

Anggukan menjadi jawaban yang diberikan Scorp kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan atau apa yang akan menjadi pekerjaanmu jika tak terlahir sebagai seorang Malfoy dan pemimpin tertinggi dari The Sociaty?" tambah Rose.

Scorp meletakkan garpu yang dipegangnya dan terkejut dengan topik yang dipilih oleh istrinya itu. Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa tetiba saja kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" tanya Scorp.

"Jawab saja. Aku hanya penasaran," balas Rose

"Aku tak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku terlahir dari keluarga biasa," jawab Scorp.

Rose mendengus. "Berimajinasilah, dickhead," ujar Rose kesal.

Scorp berusaha berpikir dan mengedik. "Aku ingin menjadi petani anggur."

Rose seakan tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Ia berekspektasi Scorp akan menjawab bahwa ia menjadi pengusaha hebat atau menjadi pegawai di kementerian seperti cita-cita orang kebanyakan. Tetapi, petani? What the heck he's thinking? "Petani anggur? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terobsesi dengan wine seperti ibuku. Dan kau juga sama tergila-gilanya denganku kepada minuman itu. Jadi, mungkin menjadi petani anggur dan memiliki kilang wine menjadi pekerjaan pilihanku," jelas Scorp.

Rose mengangguk-angguk. Ia paham sekarang dengan penjelasanya. "Lalu jika kau tak lahir sebagai cucu dari Maurizio Allegri apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Scorp berbalik tanya.

"Mungkin sama sepertimu aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya, tapi jika hal itu benar terjadi mungkin aku akan kerja di publishing karena latar belakang pendidikanku," jawab Rose.

"Tetapi jika kau bukan lulusan English Literature di Harvard, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Rose memutar otaknya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan masuk ke Julliard dan menjadi penari profesional."

"Kau suka menari?"

"Dulu."

Scorp terdiam. Dia tak dapat membayangkan Rose menari di sebuah pentas lalu bergerak dengan , dua pekerjaan tadi tampak sangat jauh dari kenyataan kehidupan mereka. Mereka adalah Scorpius dan Rosabelle, pemimpin organisasi mafia terbesar di Inggris dan Amerika Serikat. Rose menghela napasnya. "Tetapi kita tak lahir sebagai manusia normal, Scorp."

 _"Yes, normal could be boring for us, Contessa."_

000

Masih dalam edisi Rose menjadi tour guide bagi Scorp selama di New York, wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan _suit and tie_ untuk suaminya sebagai _dress code_ yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengunjungi tempat favorit bagi Scorp malam ini. Sementara Scorp mengganti pakaiannya, Rose juga mulai mematut dirinya di cermin agar dapat tampil memukau dan pantas untuk mendampingi ketampanan suaminya.

"Kau terlihat...," kalimat Scorp terputus saat melihat Rose keluar dari kamar mereka.

Rose mengenakan gaun malam berlengan panjang bewarna hitam dengan belahan dada sangat rendah yang terbuat dari sutera yang langsung dipesannya dari desainer kenamaan muggle langgananya. Rambut merah kecokelatannya dibiarkan tergerai ikal begitu saja. Riasan mata _smoky eyes_ dan lipstick merah serta cat kuku merah yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan membuat Scorp menahan napasnya. Pria itu lebih memilih menghabiskan malam di penthouse hotel ini ketimbang pergi keluar darisini.

"Aku terlihat apa? Cantik? Menakjubkan?" ujar Rose menatap cermin di ruang tengah penthouse itu sambil memasang anting-anting berliannya.

Scorp hanya mengedik dan urung mengeluarkan kalimat yang ingin diucapkanya. "Ayo," ujar Rose.

Mereka sudah duduk di kursi belakang Maserati milik Rose dengan salah satu pengawal Cosa Nostra sebagai supir mereka malam ini. "Kemana kita kali ini?" tanya Scorp.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Scorp hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan istrinya ini berkreasi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gedung theater yang terkenal di kota ini. Alis Scorp menaut dan ia menatap Rose bergantian dengan gedung di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai pertunjukan theater. _And thank God, New York has a Broadway,"_ ujar Rose.

Scorp kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa ia menyukai pertunjukkan seni theater. Bahkan Katya tak tahu akan hal ini. "Rhaella atau Rhaegar yang mengatakan hal ini padamu?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi VVIP pertunjukan ini.

"Ballard," jawab Rose santai.

Setelah membela istrinya saat ia mencurigai Rose mengkhianatinya, mengajarinya Occlumency dan kini memberitahukan kehidupan personalnya kepada Rose, Scorp yakin bahwa Rose dan Ballard akan berteman lebih baik dari dirinya dan Ballard. Scorp hanya mengedik dan langsung diam saat pertunjukkan dimulai.

Rose memperhatikan suaminya yang sedari tadi tesenyum lalu sesekali tertawa menonton pertunjukan berjudul _Ordinary Days_ ini. Wanita itu benar-benar senang karena rencananya berhasil. Setelah sekitar 80 menit pertunjukan bertema jungkir balik kisah cinta, karir dan perteman dari dua pasangan yang hidup di New York ini, Scorp dan Rose berjalan keluar dari theater ini. "Kau tampak bahagia," ujar Rose.

"Menonton Claire dan Jason beriteraksi seperti menonton kehidupan kau dan aku," jawab Scorp.

"Sesaat bahagia, sesaat kemudian prahara datang lalu bertengkar namun selalu berakhir dengan berbaikan. Seperti itu?" jawab Rose.

Scorp mengangguk. "Dan bagian kesukaanku adalah saat lagu Fine yang Jason dan Claire nyanyikan."

"Ada alasan khusus?" tanya Rose.

"Aku iri pada Jason."

Alis Rose menaut. "Karena ia meminta Claire menikahinya dengan cara yang benar, sementara aku tak pernah melamarmu secara benar. Aku meminta izin menikahimu pada Maurizio seperti tengah melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan dirimu sebagai asetnya," jelas Scorp.

Rose hanya menatap suaminya sebelum membuka suaranya. "Jika kau melamarku seperti yang dilakukan Jason pada Claire, kita tak mungkin berada disini dan aku tak mungkin menikahi pria seperti itu. Aku menikah denganmu karena kau Scorpius Malfoy, The Drug Lord, The Iceman, pria pencemburu yang selalu memintaku untuk menuruti semua permintaannya, pria yang akan memberikan seluruh isi dunia ini kepadaku," jawab Rose ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan di lobi theater ini.

Scorp kehilangan kata-kata tak percaya bahwa Rose dapat berbicara seperti tadi. "Apakah kau benar Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri Malfoy? Kau tak terlihat seperti calon pemimpin mafia sihir terbesar di Amerika Serikat yang dapat membunuh musuhnya bahkan dengan mata tertutup," balas Scorp takjub.

Rose memutar bola matanya kesal lalu mendengus dan memukul dada Scorp dengan kencang. Bukan seperti wanita lain yang memukul pasangannya dengan manja. "Kau menghancurkan suasana," balas Rose yang membuat Scorp terkehkeh.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku ingin sekali menciummu saat ini, tapi aku tak mau membuatmu naik darah dan kita bertengkar semalaman," ucap Scorp.

Rose mengangguk-angguk. "Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku yang ingin menciummu?" tanya Rose

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari suaminya itu, Rose mendekatkan dirinya kepada Scorp mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorp dengan cepat namun sangat bergairah. "Ayo kembali ke hotel," bisiknya lalu berjalan ke mobilnya dengan beberapa pengawal di yang sudah menunggunya.

Scorp menyeringai melihat tingkah istrinya itu. _The unpredictable woman_. Mereka sudah dalam perjalan menuju hotel tempat mereka menetap selama di New York karena Rose tak mau kembali ke mansion karena mereka tengah berlibur. Ponsel Scorp berunyi dan nama Ballrd berada di layarnya. " _Malfoy. Speak Ballad_ ," ucapnya tanpa ada sapa dan basa-basi menanyakan kabar dan lainnya pada kakak angkatnya itu.

"Nott berada di London," jawabnya dari seberang sana.

 _This's great news._

"Tetap awasi dia. Aku akan pulang besok pagi," balas Scorp.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kita baru akan pulang akhir minggu ini?" tanya Rose.

"Nott berada di London."

Rose tersenyum tipis nan sadis a la dirinya. "Wow hal ini sangat menyenangkan aku tak sabar ingin ikut menguliti bedebah itu," ujar Rose.

Scorp tertawa. "Rosabelle Weasley-Allegri Malfoy sudah kembali ternyata."

Istrinya memberengut. "Ayo kita pulang malam ini. Aku akan menghubungi Roman atau Piere sekarang juga," ujar Rose yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari suaminya.

"Hal ini akan kita selesaikan besok pagi. Sekarang aku butuh dirimu. Di ranjang kita. Dengan kacamatamu dan koleksi lingerie yang kau miliki. Secepatnya," bisik Scorp.

Rose mendengus lalu tak dapat menutupi cengiran di wajahnya. "Dasar mesum."

Supir mereka terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar percakapan kedua boss-nya. Mata Scorp seketika menatapnya dingin. Ia tak suka pengwalnya berlaku seperti tadi. "Fokus mengemudi atau kau tak akan pernah punya kesempatan mengemudi lagi seumur hidupmu," ucap Scorp dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Boss."

000

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Scorpius pada Ballard, ia dan Rose langsung terbang di keesokan paginya menuju London dengan Roman yang menjadi pilot mereka kali ini. Rose membuka kembali berkas kasus kecelakaan Rhaella di cabin jet pribadi mereka saat. Mulai dari kerusakan mobil, jenis peluru yang kembali di telaah dan rekaman CCTV dari Audi R8 itu yang merekam mobil Ferari hitam yang mengejar mereka. Pelakunya pasti seorang Cosa Nostra. Karena hanya kaum mereka yang masih setia menggunakan mobil asal Italy itu selain Maserati tentunya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah siapa sosok itu? Atau mungkin saja hal ini semacam jebakan yang ingin menghancurkan aliansi di antara mereka. Rose merasa petaka tak pernah habis menghabisi mereka. Vegara berhasil dihabisi kini Nott kembali menunjukkan dirinya di London, tapi kasus kecelakaan Rhaella masih juga belum terselesaikan. _Damn it!_

Sementara Rose masih sibuk memutar otaknya, Scorp hanya menatap awan-awan yang berarak di luar kaca jet sihir pribadi mereka. Dia hanya sedang berpikir apalagi maksud dari Nott dengan muncul di London begitu saja. Hal ini bukanlah pertama kali bedebah itu muncul di London. Beberapa kali dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia diketahui sering mengunjungi London. Tetapi, apa tujuannya? Ia seharusnya takut keselamatan nyawanya terancam, tapi ia terus dan terus melakukannya. Pasti ada motif terselubung dari semua tindakannya. "Bicaralah padaku, Scorp. Aku tak dapat membaca pikiran seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku," ujar Rose setelah menutup perkamen-perkamen di meja cabinnya.

"Aku berpikir tentang Nott. Ia kembali muncul di London dan hal ini bukanlah hal yang pertama. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini," jawab Scorp menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan pada istrinya.

"Apakah ini semacam pola yang ia buat?" tanya Rose.

Scorp mengedik. "Entahlah. Tetapi, ia pasti memiliki sebuah motif mengapa ia terus melakukan hal ini."

Rose menyesap teh yang belum sempat ia nikmati di New York tadi. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kita sampai ke London."

"Entahlah. Ia terlalu licin untuk ditangkap."

"Biarkan dia bebas terlebih dahulu."

Kening Scorp mengerut mendengar pernyataan dari istrinya itu. "Buat ia berpikir bahwa kita sudah berhenti mengejarnya. Dan kau dapat menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki di London dan apakah hal itu yang menjadi motifnya untuk tetap kembali ke London," jelas Rose.

Scorp mengerut. Istrinya ini benar-benar genius. "Dan setelah kita menemukan hal itu mungkin saja kita dapat menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan tikus itu."

"Brilian," balas Scorp sambil tersenyum.

Suara Roman terdengar dari intercom yang menandakan bahwa dalam beberapa saat lagi, mereka akan mendarat dan sampai di London. Rose dan Scorp kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya dan dalam hitungan menit mereka mendarat dengan nyaman di landasan pribadi milik keluarga Malfoy. Matahari sudah meninggi di kota ini meski awan tebal seakan ingin sekali menutupinya. Pintu jet itu terbuka dan Rose keluar terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga jet ini untuk menuju Audi A8 milik Scorp yang sudah menunggunya. Pandangan Rose mengedar keseluruh penjuru landasan ini. Tampak sepi seperti biasanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dari keadaan ini. Dimana semua pengawal mereka yang selalu bejaga di perimeter yang sudah ditentukan dan sudah menjadi protokol keselamatan bagi mereka? Ditambah mereka baru saja menghabisi bos mafia Afrika itu, mustahil bila penjaga itu tak berada di sekeliling mereka.

Rose mendengar Scorp tengah berbincang dengam Roman di ambang pintu jet ini saat matanya melihat beberapa penjaga tergeletak tak bergerak di sekitar landasan ini _. What the fuck_! "Scorp, kita disusupi," ujar Rose sedikit memekik saat sadar pepohonan rindang di dekat mereka sedikit bergerak meski tak ada angin yang berhembus.

" _Stay there, Rose,"_ ujar Scorp mengeluarkan pistol dan tongkat sihirnya.

Mata Rose membelalak ketika melihat sinar merah tertuju ke arah Scorp dan sosok yang mengarahkan pistol itu justru benar-benar membuatnya terkejut _. "No!"_ pekiknya lalu berlari ke arah suaminya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu jet ini.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Rose berhasil mendorong Scorp hingga terjatuh namun kedua peluru itu mengenai dirinya. Bahu yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat terluka kini kembali terbuka lagi dan kali ini diperparah dengan area dadanya yang ikut tertembak. Rose terjatuh dan bersimbah darah. _"No, Rose! No!"_ teriak Scorp yang dengan brutal menembaki hutan itu.

" _Don't die. Don't die, Rose,"_ pinta Scorp dengan Rose di tangannya.

Istrinya sudah bersimbah darah dan masih sempat menyeringai. "Aku tak akan mati dengan semudah ini, dickhead. Aku tak aka membuatmu kembali pada Katya fucking Tarasova," ujar Rose yang masih berusaha bercanda.

"Berhenti bicara, Contessa."

"Kau sudah meminta bantuan?" teriak Scorp pada Roman.

"Sudah, Sir. Mereka akan datang sesaat lagi."

Rose menggenggam kemeja Scorp yang ikut terkena bercak darah istrinya, namun perlahan genggaman tangan Rose melemah dan matanya terpejam. "Rose, sadarlah!"

 _Shit!_

Untuk kedua kalianya, Scorp menyaksikan istrinya sekarat dalam pelukannya dan ia tak tahu apakah kali ini Rose dapat terselematkan.

000

Doc datang dengan semua krunya dan dengan ambulance sihir dan Rose berhasil dilarikan ke St,Mungo. Darah masih terus mengalir dari bahu dan dada Rose dengan selang oksigen dan segala macam selang lain yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Scorp menunggu dengan sangat cemas di luar ruang operasi rumah sakit ini. Tak seperti ketika Rhaella dan Ballard beberapa waktu lalu, kali ini penjagaan dilipatgandakan dengan pengawal-pengawal Cosa Nostra, bahkan jika memungkinkan Scorp meminta rumah sakit ini ditutup untuk umum, namun sayangnya hal itu mustahil.

Rhaella dan Ballard berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri saudaranya ini. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Rhaella dengan sangat cemas.

"Rose masih berada di ruang operasi," jawab Scorp.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bagaimana mungkin landasan pacu kita disusupi musuh?" tanya Ballard kemudian.

Scorp memijat keningnya lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Segalanya begitu cepat. Kami baru mendarat ketika Rose keluar dari jet menuju mobil kami. Lalu ia berteriak memperingatkanku bahwa kita disusupi dan tiba-tiba saja dia berlari ke arahku lalu dua peluru menembus tubuhnya," jelas Scorp yang tak mampu menatap kedua orang di hadapannya.

Dia hanya menunduk dan menatap lantai putih di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia menghadapi anggota keluarganya terluka. Ayahnya, Rhaegar, Ballard, kedua sahabatnya bahkan terakhir adalah Rhaella, tapi kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda. Sadar Rose tengah berjuang untuk kembali lagi padanya, rasanya akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Rose pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan membunuh pelaku hingga semua keluarganya tak akan mampu membalaskan dendamnya.

Suara derap langkah seseorang yang berlari di lorong rumah sakit ini terdengar ke seantero ruangan. "Dimana Rosabelle?" tanya Lorenzo dengan ekspresi seperti dikejar hantu.

"Masih di ruang operasi," jawab Rhaella.

 _"Fuck,"_ umpat pria itu.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka dengan Doc dan Lily Potter yang keluar darisana. "Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan kami tidak mmemiliki persediaan untuk tipe darah langkah yang dia miliki," ujar Doc.

"Ambil darahku sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan. Kami memiliki tipe darah yang sama," ucap Scorp.

Doc menatap Lily yang menangguk. "Ikut denganku. Aku akan memeriksa kecocokan darah kalian terlebih dahulu," ucap Lily

Scorp mengikuti healer muda ke sebuah ruangan dan saudara-saudaranya hanya mengangguk sambil terus berharap bahwa Rose baik-baik saja.

000

Lebih dari tiga jam operasi itu berlangsung serta melewati banyak komplikasi dan pendarahan hebat, Rose akhirnya berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Sementara itu Scorp masih dengan setia berada di luar ruang ICU untuk menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya dari Rose. Kepalanya sakit dan ia seperti mengawang melihat berapa banyak darah yang ia donorkan pada Rose. Rhaella sedari tadi menemaninya di ruang tunggu sambil terus memaksa Scorp untuk memasukan asupan makanan ke dalam tubuhnya. "Kau harus makan, Scorp. Rose sudah baik-baik saja. Ia akan siuman secepatnya," ucap Rhaella.

Scorp hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara dari mulutnya. Rhaella memegang kedua bahu kakaknya itu. "Kau harus sehat, Scorp. Rose akan membutuhkanmu begitu juga dengan The Sociaty. Dan jangan lupa kau harus menemukan dalang semua ini," cecar Rhaella.

"Jadi makan roti ini sebelum aku meminta healer Potter untuk menginfusmu," tambah Rhaella dengan emosi.

Scorp mengambil _paper bag_ cokelat yang berisi makanan itu lalu mengambil roti lapis dari dalamnya dan memakannya dalam diam.

Lewat dari tengah malam, saudara-saudaranya sudah mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dan hanya Scorp yang masih menunggui Rose tepat di samping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Menunggu istrinya membuka mata sama tersiksanya dengan menunggu ia selesai melakukan prosedur operasinya tadi. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bagaimana bila ia berakhir seperti ibunya? Koma lalu berakhir pada kematian. Scorp tak sanggup memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei."

Scorp membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan sesaat tadi. Rose sudah membuka matanya lalu kembali menutupnya kembali dengan selang oksigen yang masih setia terpasang di hidungnya. "Kau sudah sadar? Kau dapat mendengar suaraku?" tanya Scorp yang langsung menggenggam tangan Rose.

Rose meremas tangan suaminya dan mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan ia membukanya kembali. "Edward," ujar Rose parau.

Scorp mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Edward Vitiello yang menembakku," ujar Rose lalu kembali tertidur.

Scorp membelalak ketika mendengarnya. _What the fuck_!

000

 **to be continued**

 **Another A/N :** Like always, please leave your review. Let me hear your bubble because I really like it. Thank you so much my demanding and rock readers for your support. See you in the next chapter. For some of you who ask me how many chapter this story'll be written? Honestly, I don't know. And for some you who ask me to write about Dramione again, be patient please:) let me finish this story first.

And just for your info, Ordinary Days adalah pertunjukan yang benar-benar ditayangkan oleh Broadway. Kalian bisa googling tentang. Dan untuk lag berjudul Fine, kalian juga dapat mencarinya di Youtube sehingga kalian bisa tahu mengapa saya mengatakan bahwa lagu itu mirip dengan hubungan Rose dan Scorpius yang terkesan ups and down.

Baiklah, maaf untuk tulisan panjang lebar. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Terima Kasih:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :** So, your weekly update is back! Enjoy:)

 **I own nothing, you know everything belong to JK Rowling**

 **Chapter Ten**

London, England

"Hello, Rosabelle."

Rhaella menyapa kakak iparnya itu setelah meletakkan vas besar berisi bunga mawar merah di dekat jendela anti peluru kamar ini. Rose yang baru terbangun setelah tertidur selama berjam-jam setelah operasi itu hanya mengangguk dan tak ada sapaan balik yang keluar dari mulutnya. Adik iparnya itu berdiri di samping ranjangnya dan tersenyum pada Rose. "Kau haus?" tanya Rhaella.

Rasa haus tetiba saja muncul ketika Rhaella menanyakan hal itu padanya. Rose menatap air mineral di sebuah gelas lengkap dengan sedotan tepat di hadapannya, namun terlalu angkuh untuk meminta Rhaella membawakan kepadanya. "Kau pasti haus," jawab Rhaella sendiri lalu membawakan gelas itu kepada Rose.

Rose menerimanya dalam diam setelah secara perlahan menekan tombol di samping bangsalnya agar ia dapat sedikit bersandar. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Rose pada Rhaella yang sudah duduk di kursi tepat di samping Rose.

"Scorp mengatakan kau terbangun sekitar tengah malam lalu kembali tertidur hingga sekarang," jawab Rhaella.

Rose menatap matahari yang sudah sangat tinggi di luar sana. Bila ia tak salah perhitungan, sekarang sudah memasuki tengah hari. Ia kembali menyesap air mineral dari sedotannya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia dan Scorp baru saja mendarat ketika landasan pacu itu disusupi oleh sesorang. Lalu sinar laser seakan membidik jantung Scorp, namun ia berhasil menyelamatkan suaminya itu dengan mendorongnya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk peluru itu. Dan seperti akan tersedak sesuatu ia ingat siapa yang berusaha membunuh suaminya. Edward Vitiello. Pria itu berusaha membunuh suaminya. _Damn it_! Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu pikirkan?

"Kau lapar, Rose?" tanya Rhaella kembali sementara Rose hanya menggeleng.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia merasa sangat lelah namun ada rasa marah yang muncul di benaknya setiap sadar bahwa Edward salah satu orang kepercayaanya di Cosa Nostra bahkan mereka tidur bersama dan berbagi ranjang selama bertahun-tahun tega mengkhianatinya. Dan saat ini ia benar-benar ingin melepaskan semua selang yang ada ditubuhnya dan mengejar tikus itu kemudian menggorok lehernya hingga ia tewas mengenaskan. Rose akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rhaella yang masih duduk cantik di sampingnya. "Dimana suamiku?" tanya Rose pada akhirnya.

"Di ujung lorong ruangan ini bersama para pria lainnya," jawab Rhaella.

Rose mengangguk lalu tatapannya jatuh pada cincin di jari manis tangan kiri Rhaella. Ia mengerutkan dahi lalu bergantian menatap adik iparnya itu. Rhaella yang sadar akan hal ini tersipu malu lalu semu merah terpancar dari wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian Rhaella mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya yang kini sudah dilingkari sebuah cincin. _"I'm getting married, Rosabelle,"_ ujar Rhaella dengan semu merah yang masih terpancar di wajahnya.

Rose hanya mengangguk canggung lalu mencoba tersenyum. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah mengalami hal sefeminim ini. Rose tak pernah memiliki teman perempuan dan kini tetiba saja ada seorang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik iparnya tengah memberikan kabar gembira mengenai pertunangannya. Jujur saja Rose tak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Kau tak ikut bergembira?" tandas Rhaella ketika melihat Rose yang tampak tak menunjukan sedikitpun emosi kepadanya.

"Tentu aku gembira _, silly,"_ jawab Rose cepat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Rhaella.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Rose mulai kesal.

"Kau seharusnya memberikanku selamat _, silly,"_ jawab Rhaella yang ikut menjiplak panggilan Rose kepadanya tadi.

Kakak iparnya itu mendengus lalu mengangguk _. "Congratulation, Rhaella, my dearest little sister,"_ balas Rose dengan nada sarkastik di akhir kalimat itu.

Rhaella menyambutnya dengan kekehan. _"Thank you, Rose."_

"Kau ingin minum lagi?" tambah Rhaella.

Rose menggeleng dan mereka kembali diam. Rhaella membereskan gelas minum Rose lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya sementara Rose hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela ini. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku minta darimu, Rosabelle," ucap Rhaella

Istri dari kakak lelakinya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela itu kembali kepadanya. "Katakan."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _maid of honor_ -ku," jawab Rhaella.

Rose terkejut dan matanya terbelalak. Hal ini sontak membuat luka di antara dada dan perutnya berkontraksi dan rasa nyeri sektika menjalarinya. _What the heck with this family?_ Bagaimana mungkin Rhaella dengan sangat mudah memintanya menjadi seorang _maid of honor_ untuk pernikahannya? Mereka tak sedekat itu. Bahkan Rose dan Rhaella saling mengenal karena pernikahan yang terjadi anatara Scorp dan Rose. "Kau bercanda," jawab Rose.

Rhaella menggeleng. "Kau satu-satunya saudara perempuanku, Rosabelle."

"Aku hanya saudara iparmu, Rhaella. Kita bahkan tak sedekat itu," jawab Rose.

Kali ini Rhaella yang menghela napas menghadapi kekakuan dan kekerasan kepala dari istri kakaknya ini. Ia hanya meminta Rose menjadi _maid of honor_ baginya, bukan menjadi pembantu pribadi atau sebagai pengawal setia yang sanggup menerima peluru di dadanya hanya untuk melindungi dirinya. "Pikirkanlah. Anggap hal ini adalah permintaan antar sesama wanita. Karena aku tak memiliki banyak teman di luar sana."

"Kau lebih baik memintaku membunuh salah satu musuhmu," balas Rose.

"Biarkan itu menjadi tugas Ballard," tandas Rhaella.

Rose hanya diam begitupula dengan Rhaella yang seketika saja menjadi kesal dengan sikap kakak iparnya ini. Namun kehingan itu terpecah dengan sebuah ketukan dari pintu kamar ini dan sosok healer yang belakangan ini menjadi dekat dengan Rhaella karena membantunya selama masa pemulihan itu berdiri di ambang pintu sana. "Permisi. Aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan," ujarnya.

"Lily," ucap Rose terkejut.

Lily Potter berjalan ke arah mereka sambil bertukar senyum dengan Rhaella. "Hello, Healer Potter," sapa Rhaella.

"Miss Malfoy," jawabnya.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Lily pada sepupu angkatnya ini.

Rose masih tak paham dengan apa yang dia saksikan di hadapannya saat ini? Apa yang Lily lakukan saat ini? Kenapa bukan Doc yang datang untuk memeriksanya? "Lily Potter adalah asisten dari Doc dan bertugas untuk menjadi healer untuk keluarga kita," jelas Rhaella.

 _Hell yeah._

Rasanya dia baru pergi ke Casablanca dan berlibur dengan suaminya beberapa minggu dan tak sadar semalaman, tapi tetiba saja ia menghadapai kenyataan bahwa sepupu angkatnya yang sangat polos ini berkerja sebagai healer untuk keluarga mereka. Apakah Albus tahu akan hal ini? "Aku tak tahu kau menjadi seorang healer," ujar Rose ketika Lily memeriksa nadi dan monitor serta tanda-tanda vital lain di tubuh Rose.

"Kau meninggalkan London dalam waktu yang lama, Rose. Tentu ada banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui dari diriku dan keluarga kita."

Rose tak menjawabnya karena apa yang dikatakan Lily benar adanya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menjauh dari seluruh kabar keluarga Weasley. Lily mencatat hasil observasinya lalu tersenyum pada kedua wanita Malfoy di hadapannya. "Healer Bennett akan mengunjungimu setelah ia sampai disini. Beristirahatlah," ujar Lily lalu menghambur keluar dari ruang perawatan Rose.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi asisten Doc?"

"Belakangan ini," jawab Rhaella.

Rose mengangguk dan pikiranya kembali pada suaminya. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan para pria lain seperti yang dikatakan Rhaella tadi? Apa mungkin ia tengah merencanakan penangkapan Edward? _Shit!_ Rose tak mau tak dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Lagipula ia mencurigai ada hal lain yang telah dilakukan oleh Edward pada keluarga ini. "Dimana tadi kau mengatakan keberadaan suamiku?"

"Mereka berada di ruangan tepat di ujung lorong ini," jawab Rhaella.

"Antarkan aku kesana."

Rhaella mendelik seakan merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Rose baru saja sadar dan kini ia meminta untuk diantar untuk bergabung dengan suami dan teman-temanya yang lain. Bahkan Rhaella yakin, jahitan bekas operasi yang dimilikinya belum mengering sama sekali. Ditambah dengan semua selang yang menempeli dirinya, bagaimana caranya ia mengantar ia kesana? "Aku akan memberitahu Scorp bahwa kau sudah sadar dan memintanya untuk datang kesini," jawab Rhaella.

Dengan sangat cepat Rose menggeleng. Ia tak ingin diperlakukan seperti pasien. Lagipula ia tak ingin para pria itu melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah di atas ranjang dengan berbagai macam alat yang menempeli tubuhnya seperti orang tua yang tengah sekarat. "Antarkan aku kesana atau aku akan berjalan sendiri kesana, Rhaella."

"Kau gila, huh?"

"Yaa, aku gila."

"Aku tak mau, Rosabelle."

"Aku akan menjadi _main of honor_ bagimu."

" _Deal."_

Rose hanya menatap malas ke arah adik iparnya itu dan Rhaella keluar dari ruangan itu untuk meminta bantuan Lily mengantar kakak iparnya itu menuju ruangan tempat suaminya berada.

000

Semua orang dapat bernapas dengan lega sekarang karena mengetahui bahwa Rosabelle sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya. Ia tak lagi berada di ruang ICU meski Doc masih memantaunya dengan intens. Bahkan Vito sengaja terbang dari New York untuk diajak berkonsultasi mengenai luka terakhir di bahu Rose agar Doc dapat mengambil alih untuk mengobatinya. Meskipun sudah melewati masa kritisnya, Doc masih belum mengizinkan prosedur perawatan di pindahkan ke manor karena ia harus memantau dengan intesif keadaan pasca operasi Rose paling tidak satu malam lagi. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat penjagaan di St,Mungo masih sangat ketat. Tak ada sedetikpun kamar perawatan Rose ditinggal tanpa penjagaan. Bahkan ada ratusan penjaga yang disebar di area St,Mungo sebagai detail pengamanan yang diminta Scrop kepada Ballard.

Hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan Scorp tak meninggalkan rumah sakit barang sekejapun dan membawa semua pekerjaannya kesini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui siapa dalang dari percobaan pembunuhan bagi Rose dan Scorp, para anggota The Sociaty berkumpul di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini untuk menentukan langkah apa yang akan diambil untuk menghabisi tikus busuk itu.

Rhaegar tengah duduk di dekat jendela kamar ini dengan sebuah apel di tangannya yang tengah coba ia habiskan. Sementara Niklaus dan Albus sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing sampai Ballard dan Scorp masuk ke kamar yang disihir menyerupai ruang kerja mereka. "Jadi, Vitiello dalang percobaan pembunuhan ini?" tanya Rhaegar enteng setelah membuang sisa apelnya ke tempat sampah.

Scorp mengangguk lalu duduk di sisi meja ruangan kantor ini sementara Ballard hanya bersedekap di dekat pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Aku ingin kalian menangkapnya hidup-hidup dan bawa dia ke manor untuk kuhabisi," ujar Scorp.

Ia tak mau kematian Vitiello semudah melepaskan timah panas ke jantungnya. Ia mau tikus busuk itu menderita hingga sekarat sampai ia secara sukarela meminta Scorp membunuhnya untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya. "Kita bisa meminta bantun Lorenzo untuk hal ini. Dia pasti tahu keberadaan Vitiello saat ini," ujar Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Ballard.

"Mereka sesama Cosa Nostra, kita tak dapat mempercayainya," jawab Ballard.

"Tetapi ia membantu kita di Casablanca dan Lorenzo belum meninggalkan London sejak Rose tertembak," ujar Al yang masih sibuk dengan laptop sihirnya tanpa peduli untuk menatap Ballard ketika berbicara dengannya.

Scorp ikut menggeleng dari tempatnya. "Benar yang diucapkan Ballard, kita tak dapat mempercayai Lorenzo. Kita bahkan belum mengetahui motif mengapa tikus busuk itu berusaha membunuhku dan Rose. Bagaimana bila hal itu merupakan perintah Maurizio," jelas Scorp

Niklaus memutar matanya lalu mematikan laptop sihirnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian membukanya dan menyalakan rokoknya. "Jangan bercanda, apa alasan Maurizio membunuh kau dan cucu perempuannya?"

Scorp mengedik. "Selalu ada kemungkinan, Nik. Aku tak akan pernah mempercayai orang lain selain keluarga kita. Jadi, ikuti saja perkataanku," balas Scorp.

Niklaus mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada rokok yang tengah dihisapnya. Pria-pria lainnya ikut mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju atas perintah pemimpinnya. Keheningan pertemuan mereka terpecahkan oleh kehadiran Rhaella dan Rose yang mengekorinya dengan Lily yang mendorong kursi roda Rose dengan semua selang yang mengawang secara sihir di udara. "Apakah ada sebuah pertemuan penting dan aku tak kalian libatkan?" ujar Rose di atas kursi rodanya dengan gaun rumah sakit yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

" _What the fuck, Rose!"_ umpat Scorp ketika melihat istrinya sudah turun dari ranjang dan tetiba saja sudah berada di ruangan ini.

Rose menatap suaminya dengan malas. " _Hello, husband,"_ ujarnya dengan dipenuhi nada sarkastis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau baru saja di operasi dan siuman," ujar Scorp yang sudah kehilangan sifat dinginnya di hadapan orang-orang saat ini.

Rose mengedik. "Kalian pasti tengah membicarakan Vitiello dan sebagai korban dan atasan dari tikus busuk itu, aku berhak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan dan putuskan," balas Rose.

Rahang Scorp seakan ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Dengan santai Rose tak memedulikannya dan menatap Lily untuk membantunya pindah ke sofa yang lebih nyaman di ruangan ini dengan alat-alat penyokong hidup Rose yang bergerak secara sihir. Rose tampak sedikit meringis saat perpindahan itu namun dengan sekuat cara ditutupinya.

Merasa tak lagi dibutuhkan, Lily undur pamit dari ruangan itu dengan Rhaegar yang tak lepas menatapnya hingga ia benar-benar sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Bak singa yang menatap rusa sebagai santapannya. Rhaella juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Lily dan ingin angsung menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu setelah berhasil mengantar kakak iparnya itu. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Rhaella pada Ballard sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ballard mengangguk. "See you in manor," tambah Rhaella lagi pada Ballard.

Wanita itu berpamitan pada semua orang termasuk Albus yang hanya sanggup mengangguk padanya. "Apa kabarmu, Rose?" tanya Albus yang menahan tawanya karena melihat sifat keras kepala dan angkuh yang dimiliki oleh sepupunya ini dan mencoba melupakan apa yang dia lihat terjadi antara Ballard dan Rhaella.

"Tak separah yang kau lihat. Aku masih akan dengan mudah meng-crucio dirimu, Al," ujar Rose yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Ballard, Niklaus dan Rhaegar sementara Scorp masih tak habis pikir dengan tingkah serta kelakuan ajab dari istrinya ini.

"Kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang, Rosabelle," ujar Scorp dengan nada dinginnya yang sudah kembali normal.

Rose menggeleng dengan terus menatap suaminya. Ia tahu Scorp pasti tengah mencemaskan kesehatannya, tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekadar Rose yang harus beristirahat. Semakin cepat mereka menyelesaikan masalah si tikus busuk, Edward Vitiello, semakin cepat pula Scorp menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Nott, agar semua dendam itu dapat dibalaskan. "Aku akan segera kembali ke kamar itu setelah kita membahas hal ini. Aku janji," jawab Rose.

" _Stubborn bitch,"_ dengus Scorp.

" _Thanks, dickhead,"_ jawab Rose.

Kini Rose kembali fokus pada teman-teman di hadapannya. "Jadi, kalian sudah tahu dimana keberadaan Vitiello?" tanya Rose.

"Ia sudah melarikan diri dari Brooklyn sepertinya, karena sumber kita mengatakan bahwa ia tak kembali ke rumahnya tadi malam," jawab Ballard.

Rose tahu bahwa Vitiello akan melakukan hal itu dan hal ini akan semakin sulit melihat dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Edward Vitiello tak dapat diremehkan dalam hal ini. "Aku akan memberikan kalian list tempat dimana kalian dapat menemukannya," ujar Rose yang mendapat anggukan dari seluruh pria di ruangan itu.

"Aku juga ingin dia dibawa ke hadapanku secara hidup dan aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan bagaimana cara mengakhiri hidupnya," tambah Rose lagi.

Scorp menyeringai ketika mendengarnya dan tawa pecah dari teman-temannya yang lain. Rose menatap mereka bingung. Ia menatap Scorp, tapi suaminya itu hanya mengedik dan kali ini tatapannya teralih pada Rhaegar yang masih terkekeh. "Apa?" tanya Rhaegar defensive.

"Apa yang lucu?" tandas Rose.

Rhaegar masih berusaha menghilangkan kekehan dari wajahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakak iparnya yang sangat penuntut ini. "Tak heran jika Scorp tergila-gila padamu, sister," ujar Rhaegar yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Scorp itu.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang persis dikatakan oleh kakakku tadi bahwa kau ingin membunuh Vitiello dengan tanganmu sendiri," jelas Rhaegar.

Queen dari The Sociaty itu bertukar pandang dengan suaminya yang kembali hanya mengdik. _"Let's cut the bullshit, guys,"_ jawab Rose yang seakan tak terpengaruh dengan lelucon yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya.

Wanita itu membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian perutnya lalu mulai memberikan instruksi kepada para anggota mengenai protokol keamanan terbaru untuk dirinya serta para anggota keluarga Malfoy yang lain terutama Rhaella dan Rhaegar serta ayah mertuanya, Draco Malfoy. Ballard mengerutkan dahi mendengar protokol keamanan yang juga menyangkut pada tunangan dan dirinya. "Kenapa Rhaella juga dilibatkan? Bukankah tikus itu hanya mengincar kau dan Scorp?" tanya Ballard bungung.

Rose menggeleng. "Aku rasa penembakan kemarin bukanlah langkah pertama yang diambilnya. Aku mencurigai bahwa ia adalah dalang dari kecelakaan yang kau dan Rhaella alami. Oleh karena itu aku meminta penjagaan untik Rhaella juga ditingkat sebelum kita menemukan pengkhianat itu," jelas Rose.

Albus menatap horor kepada penjelasan sepupunya itu. "Mengapa Rhaella menjadi incarannya? Apa motif Vitiello sebenarnya?" tanya Albus.

"Apakah kakekmu dan anggota Cosa Nostra lain terlibat rencana ini?" tambah Niklaus

Wanita yang perlahan kelelahan itu menyesap air mineral dari sisi sofanya ini menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu apa motifnya. Tetapi , kemungkinan karena ia tak menyukai hubunganku yang berjalan sangat baik dengan Scorpius. Dan aku yakin Maurizio bukan dalang di balik kejadian ini."

" _Fuck!_ Maksudmu dia cemburu?" tanya Rhaegar.

Scorp mengangguk. "Dia mantan kekasih istriku," jawab Scorp sarkastik.

"Hanya teman tidur," koreksi Rose.

"Simpan argumen mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga kalian, guys," potong Niklaus.

Scorp dan Rose hanya saling tatap tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata lagi mengenai hubungannya dengan Edward Vitiello ini. "Lalu mengapa kau mencurigai dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaan Rhaella dan Ballard?" sambung Niklaus lagi.

"Pertama, peluru yang digunakannya. Kedua, Ferari hitam yang menjadi kendaraannya. Dan ketiga, hanya dia anggota Cosa Nostra yang memiliki nyali sebesar itu untuk mengganggu kehidupanku. Tak ada yang berani berurusan denganku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan aku kenal betul siapa pria ini," jelas Rose lagi.

Para pria di ruangan itu tampak menahan napasnya. Jadi, sekarang mereka berurusan dengan pria yang cemburiu dengan kehidupan terbaru mantan pacarnya. _This fucker is a crazy ex-boyfriend._ _What the fuck!_ Sementara Ballard, Rhaegar, Niklaus dan Albus tampak sibuk berdiskusi dengan langkah yang akan mereka ambil, Scorp menyadari perubahan warna wajah istrinya. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan ia tampak sangat berusaha menahan sakit yang dihasilkan dari posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman. "Ayo kembali ke kamarmu," ujar Scorp dingin.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Rose.

"Sekarang atau aku akan melevitasimu dan mempermalukanmu di hadapan mereka," balas Scorp dengan berbisik yang membuat Rose menatapnya kesal.

" _Fine,"_ jawab Rose.

Scorp memanggil kembali Lily Potter untuk mengantar Rose kembali ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan Rhaegar jatuh pada Lily dan healer itu menunduk seakan menghindari kontak mata dengan semua orang di ruangan ini. Sebelum keluar Rose memegang lengan suaminya. "Jangan lengah dengan masalah Nott. Ingat apa yang kita bicarakan di jet kemarin," ujar Rose.

Scorp mengangguk. "Beristirahatlah, Rosabelle," ujar Ballard yang diikuti oleh senyuman oleh Albus serta Niklaus dan kekehan dari Rhaegar.

Rose hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan mengunjugimu secepatnya di ruanganmu," goda Rhaegar.

Wanita itu hanya mendengus. _"Go away, Rhaegar,"_ ucapnya lalu benar-benar menghilang bersama Lily keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kali ini tatapan Scorp beralih pada Ballard yang sibuk berbincang dengan Rhaegar sementara Albus dan Niklaus sudah ikut keluar dari ruangan ini. "Apa ada kabar terbaru dari Nott?" tanya Scorp.

Ballard menggeleng. "Tetapi, seperti katamu aku menyelidiki pola yang dia lakukan setiap kembali ke London," jawab Ballard.

King dari The Sociaty itu mengangguk. "Terus kerjakan hal itu."

" _Aye, Sir."_

000

Albus Potter tengah menunggu Niklaus dan Rhaegar yang sedang berbicara dengan Scorpius tadi. Ia berdiri santai di lorong kastil rumah sakit ini dengan segelas teh di tangannya sambil menikmati hujan yang tetiba saja turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. "Al," panggil seseorang yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada suara itu.

"Lily."

"Kau sedang tak bertugas?" tambah Al lagi.

Lily berdiri di sisi kakaknya itu lalu mengambil gelas kertas berisi teh dan perlahan ikut menyesapnya. Rambutnya tampak terkepal di atas kepalanya dan wajah adik perempuan satu-satunya ini tampak sangat lelah. "Aku baru saja selesai untuk shift ini. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," jawab Lily.

Albus membelai rambut adiknya itu ketika Lily menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Albus. "Pulanglah, Al. Ayah dan ibu merindukanu," ujar Lily tetiba saja.

Albus hanya diam. Sudah lama sekali memang ia tak menemui kedua orang tua serta keluarga besarnya meski mereka berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Tak ada maksud tertentu. Ia hanya sedang sangat sibuk dengan apa yang dialami oleh perusahaannya dan The Sociaty. "Aku akan mengunjungi mereka akhir pekan ini," balas Albus.

Lily kembali berdiri di hadapannya. "Mereka membutuhkanmu dan James, Al. Kembalilah ke rumah," ujar Lily.

"Aku dan James sudah dewasa sekarang, Lil. Kami memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan kami memilki rumah masing-masing, begitupula dengan dirimu," jelas Albus.

Adiknya hanya mengangguk. Sangat tipikal Lily. Ia akan mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun saat itu juga ia akan mengalah bila lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan argumennya. Lily menghela napas sesaat lalu menyesap teh itu kembali. _"We're busy growing up and we just don't realize Mum and Dad also growing old, Al,"_ ucap Lily lagi dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Pria berambut hitam yang persis dengan ayahnya itu hanya mengangguk."Aku berjanji akan lebih sering mengunjungi mereka, Lily."

"Okay," balas Lily.

Kedua kakak adik itu tampak menikmati suara serta harum dari guyuran hujan di luar sana. Hal yang sering mereka lakukan ketika masih di Hogwarts dulu. Albus melirik jam tangannya dan sadar bahwa ia sudah cukup lama menungu mereka. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Lily yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Rhaegar dan Niklaus."

"Apakah Rhaegar Malfoy salah satu kolegamu di perusahaan seperti Nik?" tanya Lily yang terlihat tertarik dengan hal ini secara tetiba saja.

Albus mengangguk. "Dapat dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Albus cepat.

"Albus," panggil Lily lagi.

Kakaknya itu menatapnya. Ada semacam keraguan yang muncul di wajah Lily. Ia tak tahu apakah hal ini harus ia tanyakan pada kakaknya atau tidak. Tetapi, hal ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Sejak Doc membawanya masuk ke dalam keluarga Malfoy dan menjadikannya sebagai healer pribadi bagi Rhaella dan kini Rose, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bekecamuk di pikirannya. Namun, seperti yang dikatakan Doc, ia tak boleh menanyakan hal ini pada semua orang. Lakukan saja pekerjaannya sebagai healer, kira-kira seperti itulah pinta Doc kepadanya. Tetapi, kali ini ia tak sanggup lagi menahan keingintahuan dan rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan, Al?" tanya Lily yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Albus mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan dari adik perempuannya itu. "Apa maksudmu, Lil?" kini Albus berbalik tanya.

"Pertama, Rhaella Malfoy dan Liam Ballard, lalu sekarang Rose Malfoy yang terluka. Aku tak mempermasalahkan dengan apa yang menimpa Rhaella karena kecelakaan adalah hal normal, tapi Rosabelle menjadi pengecualian. Dia tertembak, Albus. Dan bukan hanya sekali. Luka di bahunya bahkan masih sangat baru," cecar Lily.

Albus hanya diam sambil menunggu Lily menyelesaikan kecurigaannya. "Ditambah dengan semua penjagaan ketat di rumah sakit. Kalian bahkan meminta tiga lantai dikosongkan hanya karena anggota keluarga Malfoy sedang berada disini. Dan manor mereka dijaga dengan sangat ketat, bahkan ada ratusan lapis mantra pelindung dan penjaga yang berserak dimana-mana. Jadi, jujurlah padaku, Al. Siapa mereka dan kau sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian kerjakan?"

Akhirnya Lily menyelesaikan khotbahnya. Albus tak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya kepada Rose. Ia tak mungkin dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan mafia dan mereka dapat hidup dari membunuh musuhnya. Tetapi, Lily terlalu pintar dan juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk dibohonginya. Albus memijat kepalanya. "Kami hanya pengusaha dan pengusaha seperti kami memiliki musuh dimana-mana, Lily. Hal itu yang menyebabkan penjagaan di sekitar kami sangat ketat," jelas Albus.

"Apakah pengusaha lain juga mendapatkan luka tembak seperti Rose?" tandas Lily.

"Beberapa pengusaha dapat mengalami hal itu," jawab Albus.

Lily hanya diam dengan kerutan di keningnya. Haruskah ia mempercayai kakaknya ini? Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Hal yang ia yakin adalah Albus tengah berbohong kepadanya. Albus memegang kedua pundaknya. "Percayalah padaku, Lily. Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik tak kau ketahui sama sekali. Hal itu semua untuk kebaikanmu," ucap Albus.

"Al," panggil Niklaus bertepatan dengan Lily yang ingin kembali membuka mulutnya.

Lily menatap Nik yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Rhaegar yang mengekor di belakangnya. Entah apa sihir yang digunakan oleh bungsu dari Malfoy itu yang membuat Lily seakan tak sanggup untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. Wanita itu berubah salah tingkah ketika kedua teman kakaknya itu mendekat. "Hai, Lily," sapa Niklaus.

"Nik," balas Lily yang ingin segera kabur dari lorong ini.

"Kalian mungkin sudah saling bertemu, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan kalian dengan benar. Lily, ini Rhaegar Malfoy. Rhaegar, ini adikku," ujar Albus.

Rhaegar hanya mentap Lily dan hal ini membuat healer itu lebih salah tingkah dari biasanya. "Hello, Lily," sapa Rhaegar pada akhirnya.

"Hai."

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bungsu keluarga Potter itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu buru-buru pamit dari hadapan ketiga pria itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Bye, Al," ujar Lily kemudian mengecup pipi kakaknya lalu kembali menunduk dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya Nik.

Albus mengedik. "Ia sudah bertingkah aneh sedari tadi. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Al.

Rhaegar masih menatap pintu tempat Lily kembali masuk ke rumah sakit itu. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. "Rhaegar," panggil Nik.

" _Yes, Nik,"_ jawabnya yang seakan kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi," tambah Nik lagi.

Rhaegar kembali menatap pintu itu lalu mengangguk dan ikut pergi dengan Niklaus dan Albus.

000

Lorong perawatan dimana kamar perawatan Rose berada kembali kosong setelah para The Sociaty itu pergi termasuk Rhaella. Doc sudah datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Rose tadi dan sudah mengizinkan istri dari Scorpius itu makan. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa rencana perawatan Rose sudah dapat dipindahkan ke manor esok pagi setelah dirinya benar-benar stabil. Rose kembali tertidur setelah menerima asupan makanan serta injeksi ramuan untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya dan sama sekali belum berbicara dengan suaminya secara pribadi. Tak mau kehilangan momen saat Rose bangun dari tidurnya, Scorp membuat ruang perawatan istrinya bak kamar pribadinya di suite mereka. Semua berkas pekerjaan dan laptop sihirnya sudah berada menemaninya dengan nyaman di kamar ini. Bahkan Magnus tadi sempat datang untuk membawakannya makan siang.

Senja sudah menyapa ketika Scorp merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah melihat laporan dari para Captain The Sociaty. Ada banyak pekerjaann yang harus ia selesaikan dan hal ini benar-benar menyita waktu dan energinya. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa Rose sudah bangun sedari tadi dan tengah memperhatikannya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Scorp terkejut saat melihat Rose tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat kelamnya.

Rose mengangguk. Scorp berjalan ke arah Rose lalu duduk di kursi tepat di sisi ranjang istrinya. "Sudah ada kabar dari Vitiello?" tanya Rose tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan suaminya.

Scorp menggeleng. Sebelum bubar tadi,Scorp memerintahkan Rhaegar dan Ballard untuk tetap menyelidiki Nott dan Albus serta Niklaus untuk mencari keberadaan Vitiello. Namun hingga sekarang belum ada kabar dari mereka berempat. "Dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa kita telah mengetahui dialah dalang penembakanku," jawab Rose.

"Berhentilah memikirkan tikus itu. Fokus pada penyembuhanmu terlebih dahulu baru kau dapat memikirkan hal ini lagi," balas Scorp.

Wajah tegang Rose perlahan mengendur saat melihat kekhawatiran dalam air muka suaminya. Tak butuh kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seperti Scorp untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya saat ini. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya dan kulitnya semakin pucat dari biasanya. Rose pernah melihat Scorp dalam keadaan seperti ini di pagi hari ketika mereka di Paris, tapi kali ini ratusan kali lebih parah. Rose yakin bahwa Scorp terjaga semalam suntuk di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengambil tangan Scorp kemudian meremasnya. Scorp yang tadi sempat kesal karena sifat Rose yang tak memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri perlahan melunak. "Kemari," bisik Rose sambil menarik tangan itu agar semakin mendekat kepadanya dan menekan tombol agar ia dapat duduk di ranjangnya.

Scorp bangkit dari kursinya dengan Rose yang juga berusaha sedikit bangkit dari tidurnya untuk kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Rose.

Suaminya itu menggeleng kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Berhenti sekarat di hadapanku, Contessa," balas Scorp yang tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Dan melihat peluru itu menembus jantungmu? Bermimpilah, dickhead. Aku bisa mati gila," jawab Rose.

Scorp menyeringai lalu mencium punggung tangan Rose. "Kau tak tahu tadi malam adalah malam terberat yang pernah kulewati, Rose. Kau sekarat di tanganku, kau kembali kehilangan banyak darah, kau berhasil membuatku gila."

Rose hanya tersenyum. _"Don't do this to me again, Contessa,"_ ucap Scorp.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang kembali terpancar di wajahnya _. "I'll try. I don't wanna you through this situation anymore, dickhead,"_ jawab Rose dengan sangat lembut.

" _Great compromise, Rosabelle."_

Kembali pasangan itu hanya saling berpandangan dengan tautan pada tangan mereka. Keheningan sama sekali tak mengganggu mereka. "Kenapa kau tak bersikap manis dan lembut seperti ini di hadapan mereka tadi?"

Rose mendengus. "Ugh tidak akan terjadi, dickhead. Aku hanya akan bersikap manis dan lembut serta menjadi istri yang penurut bagimu hanya saat kita berdua saja. Jangan menggantungkan harapan lebih padaku," ucap Rose dengan sarkastik.

Hal seperti ini yang disukai Scorp dari Rose yang ia yakin tak akan pernah ia temui di diri wanita-wanita lain di muka bumi ini. Hanya Rosabelle yang mampu melakukannya. "Sangat tipikal dirimu, Contessa."

Ponsel sihir Scorp bebunyi dan ia tahu pasti itu adalah panggilan dari salah satu Captain-nya. Scorp hanya memandangnya sesaat lalu tak dihiraunkannya. Ia tak mau seorangpun menganggu ia dan Rose sekarang. "Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Rose.

"Ada perang antar kelompok di North London dan keduanya adalah distributor kita. Aku sudah memerintahkan para Captain itu untuk mengatasinya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerjakan hingga masalah masih berlarut hingga sekarang," jelas Scorp.

Alis Rose bertaut. "Dimana Rhaegar dan Ballard? Mengapa para Captain langsung berhubungan denganmu?"

"Aku memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk mengurusi masalah Nott," jawab Scorp enteng.

"Kau tenanglah," tambah Scorp lagi.

Rose menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk. Ia menggeser sedikit tubunhnya lalu menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. "Kemarilah. Berbaringlah bersamaku," ucap Rose.

Hal ini disambut dengan senyuman dari Scorp yang langsung menuruti permintaan istrinya itu. Rose sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya yang tak terluka agar Scorp dapat memeluknya. Harum tubuh dari suaminya bak aromaterapi pribadinya. Ia juga menyukai hangat tubuh Scorp yang menandakan bahwa hal yang tengah ia alami adalah nyata. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Bahwa ia telah sadar dari kondisi kritisnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk memintamu tak terluka lagi, Rose," bisik Scorp sambil membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"Aku juga bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa aku akan berusaha melakukannya," jawab Rose,

Scorp menunduk dan mengecup kening istrinya dan semakin melekatkan pelukannya. Baru saja Scorp akan tertidur karena suasana syahdu dan hening dari ruangan ini, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia tak memedulikannya, namun ponsel itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara. Rose menengadah agar dapat menatap wajah suaminya. "Tak apa-apa," jawab Scorp pada pertanyaan tersirat Rose itu.

"Pergilah. Selesaikan perang bodoh antar distributor itu dan secepatnya kembali padaku," ujar Rose.

Scorp menggeleng. "Aku akan meminta Ballard memeriksanya."

"Tugas Nott sudah terlalu melelahkan baginya. Lagipula kau pasti dapat dengan cepat menangani kecoa-kecoa ini. Apakah mereka berharga bagi kita?" tanya Rose.

Kembali Scorp menggeleng. "Habisi saja mereka sebelum menarik perhatian lebih banyak dari para Auror. Panggil Tukang Ledeng lalu kau bisa kembali menghabiskan malam di ranjang ini," kekeh Rose.

"Aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawasan dariku sebelum Vitiello itu tertangkap."

Rose menggeleng. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Targetnya adalah dirimu, Scorp. Aku hanya korban salah sasaran baginya. Dia mencintaiku, aku pastikan ia tak akan membunuhku di rumah sakit ini."

Mendengar bahwa tikus busuk si Vitiello itu mencintai Rose membuat darah Scorp seakan mendidih. King dari The Sociaty itu semakin ingin menggorok leher pria berdarah Italy itu. "Scorpius."

"Baiklah, Rose. Aku akan pergi dan kembali secepatnya," jawab Scorp.

" _Great."_

Scorp bangkit dari ranjang itu dan memakai jubahnya yang ia gantung si sudut ruangan ini. "Dan jangan pernah menyebut kembali bahwa Vitiello busuk itu mencintaimu di hadapanku lagi," ujar Scorp.

Rose menahan tawanya ketika mendengar nada cemburu terlontar dari mulut suaminya. Alih-alih terkekeh ia justru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia akan benar-benar menjadi istri yang manis hanya di hadapan suaminya. _"Aye, Sir,"_ jawab Rose.

Scorp mengecup bibir dan kening Rose dengan cepat. _"Please stay alive, dickhead."_

" _Okay, Contessa."_

000

North London, England

Gang itu terlihat sangat rusak dan berantakan ketika Scorpius sampai disana. Genangan darah, selongsong peluru dan bekas kilatan sihir hitam masih terpampang nyata di dinding-dindingnya. Scorp menggelengkan kepala ketika menatap dengan mata dan kepala mereka sendiri. Bahkan ia tak tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan pecah perang antar kelompok di bawah The Sociaty ini. Hari sudah mulai malam ketika Scorp berjalan di lorong gang itu dengan beberapa Captain-nya. Wajah Scorp tampak begitu jijik dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Pria itu bahkan sudah mengenakan sarung tangan hitam kulit kebanggaannya meski ia belum berniat mengeksekusi siapapun saat ini.

"Dimana pemimpin tertinggi dari kelompok ini?"

"Dia pasti tengah berada di markasnya di ujung lorong ini, Sir," jawab salah stau Captain itu.

Scorp berjalan memimpin gerombolan kecilnya itu. "Matikan zona aparasi di daerah ini dan pastikan kedatanganku tak bocor ke kelompok lainnya," ucap Scorp.

"Aye, Sir."

Scorp sampai di sebuah rumah yang terlihat reot dari luar itu, namun interior begitu mewah langsung terlihat ketika mereka sudah berada di dalamnya. Anak buah kelompok ini tampak terkejut dengan sosok yang dilihatnya tengah berkunjung ke rumah ini. "Dimana pemimpinmu?" tanya Scorp dingin.

"Scorpius Malfoy," ucapnya bergetar.

"King bertanya dimana pemimpinmu," ujar salah satu keturunan Carrow yang menjadi salah satu Captain The Socitay ini.

Anak muda dengan banyak bintik di wajahnya itu tergagap dan Scorp rasa ia dapat terkencing kapan saja di celananya saking ketakutannya. "Hopkins ada diatas," jawabnya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Scorp naik ke lantai dua bangunan itu dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling juga ia membuka kamar utama dari lantai ini. Pria bernama Hopkins dengan dua orang lainnya yang sedang memasukan galleon-galleon mereka ke dalam sebuah brankas tampak terkejut dan membeku di tempat ketika mendapati Scorp beserta para Captain-nya di ambang pintu kamar ini. "Sir," ucapnya dengan raut wajah penuh takut.

Scorp masuk ke kamar itu tanpa emosi. Carrow menjetikkan tongkatnya lalu semua pintu dan jendela di ruangan ini tertutup. Satu kali jentikkan lagi dari tongkatnya Hopkins tampak terikat di tempat. Kali ini saatnya Scorp yang beraksi dengan melevitasinya untuk berlutut tepat di hadapanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan telah mencuri banyak perhatian masyarakat?" tanya Scorp.

Pria paruh baya bernama Hopkins itu hanya menunduk dan tak berani untuk sedikitpun membuka suaranya. "Aku sedang bertanya padamu, rat," tambah Scorp lagi.

Akhirnya Hopkins menengadah. "Mereka memprovokasi kelompok kami. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membunuh anak-anak buahnya," jawabnya.

Scorp menghela napas mendengar para amatir ini. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Scorp mengangkat pistolnya yang langsung ia arahkan ke kepala Hopkins ini. "Sir," cicitnya seperti tikus yang tengah terjepit.

"Kami juga terpancing emosi karena anak buah dari istrimu mengatakan bahwa kau hanya akan memberikan barangmu kepada mereka dan menghetikan suplai ke kelompok kami," tambah Hopkins lagi.

Kening Scorp mengerut. "Anak buah istriku?"

"Yaa, pria Italy itu mendatangi kelompok kami beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Hopkins sambil terus berharapa bahwa Scorp akan mengurungkan niatnya.

Scorp langsung masuk ke dalam pikiran pria di hadapannya ini dan potongan-potongan wajah Vitiello yang tengah memprovokasi mereka terpampang jelas di sana. Tikus bedebah! Dia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Scorpius ternyata. Dalam satu tarikan napas Scorp memuntahkan peluru itu ke kepala Hopkins setelah ia mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkannya. Kedua anak buah Hopkins itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati. "Habisi sisanya dan minta Tukang Ledeng membersihkanya hingga tanpa sisa. Jika ada Auror yan mencium kejadian ini dan kembali mencurigai kita, kalian yang akan kubunuh," ujar Scorp.

" _Aye, Sir."_

Scorp keluar dari kamar itu ketika mendengar dua kali lagi suara tembakan. "Bereskan kelompok satunya lagi, persis seperti yang aku lakukan," perintah Scorp.

" _Yes, Sir."_

Scorp sudah berada di luar rumah itu dengan suhu malam yang semakin turun di akhir bulan November ini. Ponsel sihir Scorp berbunyi dan nama Ballard tertera disana. "Malfoy. Speak," ucap Scorp.

"Vitiello sedang berada St,Mungo," ujar Al diseberang sana.

 _Fuck!_

000

London, England

Penjagaan di St,Mungo malam ini bahkan lebih ketat dari penjagaan Kementerian Sihir US dan UK bila dijadikan satu. Pengawal gabungan The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra terserbar di semua titik di perimeter yang telah ditentukan oleh Ballard sebagai kepala keamanan The Sociaty. Tetapi, hal ini tak akan sedikitpun mempengaruhi Edward Vitiello untuk masuk atau lebih tepatnya menyusup ke dalamnya. Dengan ramuan polyjus tingkat lanjut serta mantra penyamar ia berhasil berada di lobi rumah sakit sihir terbesar di Inggris ini. Ia melenggang masuk dengan sangat santai ke lantai tempat kamar perawatan Rose berada. Tak ada satupun penjaga yang curiga ketika ia naik ke lantai itu karena ia menyamar sebagai perawat pria yang memang bertugas di lantai itu. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu penjaga merangkap Madmen yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Rose mencurigainya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Madmen bernama John itu.

"Aku Perawat Jordan. Aku akan memeriksa Nyonya Malfoy malam ini," jawab Edward yang menyamar sebagai perawat itu.

John memicingkan matanya lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya. Diletakkan tongkat itu ke wajah Edward sambil terus menelusuri tiap jengkalnya. John tahu pria di hadapannya ini tengah berbohong karena Perawat Jordan sudah menyelesaikan shift jaganya sore tadi. Madmen itu menggeleng lalu mendorong Edward hingga terjerembab ke lantai dengan tangan yang dikunci di belakangnya. "Pembohong amatir, Jordan baru saja menyelesaikan shift-nya di hadapanku," desis salah satu pengawal andalan The Sociaty itu.

Edward terkekeh karena sadar usahanya untuk menculik Rose tak akan semudah yang dibayangkannya. "Kita disusupi," ujar John dan beberapa pengawal di lantai itu datang ke lorong kamar Rose itu.

John mengangkat tubuh Edward dan memaksanya untuk bangkit dan seperti perintah yang diinstruksikan Ballard untuk membawa tikus ini ke dungeon manor. Seorang pengawal sudah menguhubungi Ballard untuk mengabari kejadian dan Ballard berjanji untuk segera tiba disana. Edward baru saja bangkit dari lantai dengan senyum sarkastik di wajahnya menyadari bahwa pria bernama John ini masih mengunci pergelangannya dengan borgol. Tetiba saja ia tertawa kepada John. "Kini kita lihat siapa yang amatir," ucap Edward yang langsung bermanuver menjadikan tubuh John sebagai batu loncatannya.

Ia kini sudah berada di balik tubuh John dan mencekiknya dengan borgol itu sekuat tenaga lalu merapalkan mantra penghancur non verbal untuk mematahkan borgol itu. Para pengawal itu langsung datang menyerbunya dengan hujanan peluru dan sambaran mantra. Bukan Edward Vitiello namanya jika dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh pengawal ini. Dengan sigap ia merapalkan mantra kedap suara ke seluruh lantai ini dan menjadikan tubuh John yang sekarat menjadi tamengnya sambil memuntahkan peluru-peluru untuk melumpuhkan semua pengawal ini. Tak butuh memakan waktu yang lama, lorong itu kembali hening. Mantra penyamar dan efek dari polyjus itu memudar hingga Edward sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut lantai ini lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar perawatan itu setelah yakin keadaan sudah aman.

Edward berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang Rose sambil menatap gerakan naik dan turun yang menandakan ia masih dapat bernapas dengan sempurna. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan Rose sudah terlelap kembali setelah makan malamnya. Edward memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung tangan Rose sambil berbisik pelan padanya. "Maafkan aku, Rose. Aku tak berniat menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menghabisi Malfoy."

Perlahan Edward mengeluarkan ramuan berisi obat bius agar ia dapat mengeluarkan Rose dari rumah sakit ini secepatnya dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Inggris ataupun Amerika. Namun Rose tersadar sebelum Edward menginjeksikan ramuan itu ke tubuhnya. Mata Rose mengerjap karena pencahayaan yang minim di ruangan itu. "Scorpius," panggilnya yang mengira pria itu adalah suaminya.

Edward merasa jijik dan muak ketika wanita yang dicintainya ini justru memanggil nama Scorpius, suaminya. "Sayang sekali suamimu tak ada disini, Rose," ujar Edward.

Rose membelalak. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya langsung awas. "Edward," ujar Rose.

"Kau sangat mencintai suamimu ternyata, Rose. Kau seperti lupa bahwa kau yang mengatakan jika kau hanya menikahinya karena nama dan jabatannya saja, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang," ujar Edward dengan nada paling rendah yang dapat ia hasilkan.

Rose menatap tajam ke arahnya lalum menggeleng. "Apa yang kau mau, Vitiello?"

Edward Vitiello tersenyum sarkastik padanya. "Aku akan membawamu jauh dari sini," jawab pria itu.

"Kau tak dapat melakukannya. Suamiku akan menemukanmu dan kau akan mati baik di tanganku ataupun di tangannya."

Kali ini Edward membalasnya dengan tawa sarkastik dan pandangan geram ke arah Rose. Wanita itu tak percaya bahwa selama ini ia meniduri dan dapat dikatakan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang psikopat sakit jiwa. "Kau berubah, Rosabelle. Benar kata Maurizio, cinta membuatmu lemah," ujar Edward.

Rose berusaha tak memedulikannya dan mencari cara untuk meminta bantuan agar seseorang dapat masuk ke ruangan ini. Wanita itu tahu pasti para pengawal di luar sana sudah tak lagi bernyawa jika Vitiello sudah berhasil menembus kamarnya. "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit karena berusaha menyelamatkan suamimu, sementara ia tengah di luar sana sedang memberesakan urusannya. Kau calon Capo, Rose. Bukan ibu rumah tangga yang hanya menjadi penghangat ranjang suaminya," tambah Edward.

 _"Go to hell, rat,"_ desis Rose.

 _"As long as with you, Rose,"_ ucap Edward yang langsung menginjeksikan obat bius ke dalam cairan infus Rose.

Pintu kamar ruangan itu terbuka dan Scorpius sudah berdiri di ambangnya. Edward terkejut namun berusaha meredamnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya mengapa harus terbawa suasana untuk berbincang dengan Rose bukannya langsung menginjeksi obat bius lalu membawanya pergi. "Jangan kau coba berani mendekati istriku, tikus busuk."

Tak lagi berbasa-basi seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Rose tadi, Edward langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Kedua pria itu langsung beradu mantra. Kilatan saling menyambar dari tongkat itu, sementara Rose sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena ulah Edward melepaskan koneksi yang terjadi antara tongkat mereka, Scorp mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan melepaskan peluru tepat di lutut Vitiello. Hal ini sama sekali tak terbaca oleh pria itu dan menyebabkannya jatuh serta koneksi tongkat itu terputus. Sebelum Vitiello dapat kembali menguasai keadaannya, Scorp langsung menghajarnya dan dalam satu kali rapalan mantra, tikus busuk itu sudah terikat dengan sempurna. Edward Vitiello seperti menggelepar ketika Scorp menyurukkan tongkatnya tepat ke leher pria itu. _"See you soon in dungeon, rat_ ," ujar Scorp dan Edward Vitiello benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Scorpius langsung bangkit untuk memeriksa keadaan Rose. Ia memegang pergelangam tangannya dan merasakan denyut nadi normal istrinya. Scorp dapat sedikit bernapas lega ketika menyadari bahwa tikus busuk itu hanya memberikan obat bius kepada istrinya.

 _"Damn it,"_ umpat Ballard yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar itu.

Ia tampak terbelalak dengan tubuh Vitiello yang sudah ada tergeletak di lantai itu dan melihat berapa banyak tubuh yang berserak di lorong kamar perawatan ini. "Rosabelle baik-baik saja?" tanya Ballard yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

"Panggil Doc sekarang juga," perintah Scorp.

Ballard langsung menghambur dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Doc dan Scorp kembali fokus pada keadaan istrinya. "Rose."

"Contessa, kau dapat mendengarku?"

Doc muncul di ruangan ini tak lama kemudian. "Ada apalagi?" tanya Doc yang langsung memeriksa tubuh Rose yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku rasa dia diinjeksi obat bius oleh tikus ini," jawab Scorp.

Doc mengangguk. "Syukurlah tak ada komplikasi karena dosisnya yang rendah. Aku akan memantau keadaannya semalaman ini," ujar Doc lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Scorp menatap tubuh tak berdaya Vitiello di lantai dengan dingin. "Bereskan dia dan panggil Tukang Ledeng untuk membersihkan lorong itu."

" _Aye, Sir."_

000

 _"Welcome to the dungeon, rat."_

Edward Vitiello mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar yang tetiba saja terang. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di sekujurnya. Ia juga merasakan tangan dan kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Edward menghentakkannya sekuat tenaga agar ia dapat melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang menjeratnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Alih-alih terbebas ia justru mendengar tawa dari seorang pria yang terlihat menjulang di hadapannya. _"Well, hello Vitiello. How's your nap?"_ tanya Rhaegar dengan senyum sarkastik di wajahnya.

Edward mengeram ketika sadar bahwa anggota keluarga Malfoy termudalah yang sedang mengoloknya. Kembali Edward meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. "Simpan energimu, tikus busuk. Kau akan cepat kelelahan nanti," jawab Rhaegar.

Pria itu berhenti meronta lalu berhenti menatap lekat mata kelabu Rhaegar yang mendekat padanya dengan tongkat sihir tepat menempeli dagunya. "Hanya bocah ingusan yang diturunkan untuk mengurusku?" tanya Edward.

"Jangan memancing emosiku. Kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa saat ini," jawab Rhaegar.

Perkataan tadi dijawab dengan tawa mengejek oleh Edward. Pria yang dulu menjadi kaki tangan Rose itu meludah jijik ke lantai. Rhaegar kembali menyurukan tongkatnya ke dagu Edward. "Kau mengotori lantai dungeon-ku, tikus busuk," ujar Rhaegar.

Bukannya takut dengan nada kelam yang diadopsi Rhaegar dari ayah dan kakak lelakinya itu, Edward justru meludahi wajah Rhaegar. "Kau pasti bercanda," desis Rhaegar.

"Crucio," rapalnya dan Edward terjengkang dari tempat duduknya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, masih dibawah kutukan itu Rhaegar menarik kerah jubah Edward dan memukulinya. "Kau tak pantas melakukan hal itu padaku, bedebah sialan."

Pintu dungeon itu terbuka dan otomatis efek dari kutukan itu terhenti karena Rhaegar kehilangan konsentrasi _. "Easy, mate,"_ ujar Niklaus yang masuk bersama Scorpius.

Napas Edward terengah ketika Niklaus merapalkan mantra dan membuat ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Kali ini Scorp mengambil alih tikus itu dan duduk di bangku lain tepat di hadapannya. "Mari kita lakukan hal ini dengan cepat, arsehole," ujar Scorp pada Edward yanb wajahnya tak lagi beraturan.

"Apakah Maurizio yang memerintahmu atau kau bekerja sendiri kali ini?" tanya Scorp.

Tak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Edward dan Scorp memakluminya. King dari The Sociaty itu tak mau menghabiskan energinya dan lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke pikiran pria busuk di hadapannya ini. Semua peristiwa penembakan Rose di landasan pacu hingga penembakan mobil yang menyebabkan kecelakaan bagi Rhaella dan Ballard terputar disana. Scorp menggeleng dan menghela napasnya. "Crucio," ucap Scorp.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Edward terjengkang dan mengerang hebat saking menahan sakit. Kali ini Scorp semakin mempererat belenggu sihir di tubuhnya agar sakit yang dihasilkan oleh kutukan itu semakin bertambah. Ketika Scorp menghentikan rapalan kutukan itu, darah sudah mengalir keluar dari hidung dan telinga Edward. Sekali lagi pria itu kembali dibuat duduk di kursi pesakitannya. "Berani sekali kau menganggu keluarga kami. Pertama adikku dan kini istriku. Semua itu kau lakukan karena perasaan cemburu? Menyedihkan sekali," ujar Scorp.

Scorp menjentikan kembali tongkatnya dan Edward terangkat melayang di udara. Dia tercekat bak ada tangan gaib yang mencekiknya. "Kau berurusan dengan keluarga yang salah, fucker," tambah Scorp lalu melempar tubuh Edward ke dinding.

Ia jatuh seperti karung sampah yang terserak di lantai. Secara sihir ia dibuat berdiri dengan dinding dungeon ini sebagai sandarannya. "Siapa yang bersemangat untuk bermain lempar pisau?" tanya Rhaegar yang bertukar tawa dengan Niklaus.

"Aku."

Rose masuk ke dungeon ini dan tampak sangat sehat seperti ia tak pernah terluka tembak dan menjalani operasi dua hari yang lalu. Wanita itu berbagi pandang dengan suami dan adik iparnya serta Niklaus yang sudah sedari tadi berada di dungeon ini. Rose tampak mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Dimana Ballard?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya," jawab Scorp.

"Nott?"

Scorp mengangguk dan Rose hanya mendengus. "Sayang sekali ia harus melewatkan kegiatan bersenang-senang kita hari ini. Kapan lagi ia melihat pelaku yang membuat ia dan Rhaella kecelakaan meregang nyawa?" ucap Rose.

"Dia titip salam dan meminta agar siksaan darinya di wakilkan," tambah Rhaegar

Scorp menyeringai sementara Rhaegar dan Niklaus bertukar tawa. Rose berjalan mendekati Edward yang sudah sama sekali tak berdaya. "Hai, Edward."

Edward tak menjawabnya. "Kau tak menjawabku? Bukankah kau sangat senang jika kita memanggil nama depan satu sama lain?" tambah Rose.

Scorp mendengus mendengarnya. "Contessa."

Rose mengedik. "Kau akan tamat di tanganku, Vitiello."

Wanita itu mundur jauh lalu dengan satu gerakan luwes ia melempar belati dan menancap tepat di dada kanan Edward. "Aargh!" teriak pria itu.

Rose memberikan belati lain pada Rhaegar. "Untuk Rhaella dan tentunya Ballard," ucap Rhaegar sambil melempar belati itu dan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Aargh!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau tak mau, husband?"

Scorp menggeleng. "Habisi dia sekarang juga, Rose. Aku muak melihatnya di manor ini lebih lama."

Rose mengedik lalu mengambil pistol dan dengan satu tarikan napas peluru itu menembus jantung dan kepala Edward. "Selamat tinggal, asshole," ucap Rose.

"Bakar tubuhnya dan buang abunya di parit," ujar Scorp.

 _"Aye, Sir,"_ jawab Rhaegar

"Ayo Rose. Kau harus kembali beristirahat."

Rose hanya tersenyum dan mengrkori suaminya.

000

Scorpius tak langsung kembali ke suite-nya bersama Rose. Wanita itu kembali ke kediaman mereka di manor itu seorang diri. Setelah meminum ramuan entahlah-apa-namanya dari Doc pasca operasi, stamina Rose seakan kembali dan rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang. Namun ia tetap saja belum dapat mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan yang seperti biasa ia kerjakan. Jadilah, wanita itu tengah duduk di sofa panjangnya yang menatap langsung ke beranda suite itu. Rose memandang kosong keluar sana karena hujan yang tak henti-hentinya mengguyur kota ini. Tak ada wine atau alkohol lain yang biasa menjadi teman relaksasinya saat senggang seperti ini. Rose hanya menyesap tehnya lagi dan lagi hingga ia muak. Doc melarang betul ia menyentuh alkohol hingga kesehatannya kembali lagi seperti semula.

Rose menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dan Scorp belum kembali ke suite mereka. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah mereka menghabisi Edward Vitiello? Apakah ada gesekam antar kelompok lagi yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini juga? Atau mungkin ada pekerjaan rahasia yang tak diceritakannya pada Rose. Pikiran terkahir itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepala Rose terutama setelah apa yang diucapkan Edward di kamar perawatannya semalam. Apakah benar Rose sekarang menjadi lemah? Apakah ia sanggup menjadi Queen bagi The Sociaty yang dipuja oleh semua anggotanya sekaligus menjadi Capo untuk Cosa Nostra yang membuat semua perkataannya menjadi sebuah aturan hukum? Memikirkan hal ini benar-benar menguasai emosi dan menguras tenaganya.

 _Love makes you weak._ Kalimat itu beratus kali keluar dari mulut kakeknya dan baru kali ini ia merasakannya. Mencintai seseorang adalah hal terburuk bagi sosok yang hidup di dunia seperti mereka. Orang-orang yang mereka cintai akan dijadikan alat untuk menghancurkan mereka. Hal ini terbukti dengan kecelakan Rhaella dan Scorpius yang menjadi target penembakan oleh Edward. Seharusnya Rose tak membiarkan dirinya mencintai seseoran dan seharusnya juga orang-orang tak perlu mencintainya. Bila kata cinta itu tak ada di hidupya, pasti tak ada yang pernah terluka karenanya. Tetapi, jika Rose memikirkan bahwa Scorp berhenti mencintainya dan keluarga Malfoy berhenti memedulikannya mungkin ia yang akan mati perlahan karenanya. Rose menggeleng dan bangkit menuju _rolling door_ beradanya lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya yang perlahan kehilangan hangatnya.

"Kau tak boleh berdiri terlalu belum sanggup melakukannya."

Rose memalingkan tatapannya dan mengedik lalu kembali menatap guyuran hujan di luar sana, sementara Scorp berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Dia sudah mati?" tanya Rose dingin yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari suaminya.

Mereka kembali diam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Rose sibuk berpikir tentang segalanya dan Scorp sibuk membaca apa yang sedang Rose pikirkan. Tak seperti pasangan romantis lain yang akan langsung menyambut pasangannya dengan sebuah pelukan atau kecupan ketika mereka datang atau menghampiri, Rose dan Scorp sudah merasa nyaman dengan berdiri berdampingan seperti ini. Rose menghela napas panjang ketika ia merasa bahwa kali ini kepalanya akan meledak dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalamnya. "Kau tidak lemah, Rose," ujar Scorp yang menjawab segala kegelisahan istrinya.

Tak lagi marah seperti kali pertama Scorp membaca pikirannya, Rose hanya diam dan tak menjawabnya. "Kau tetap Rosabelle seperti yang pertama kali aku temui di restaurant berbulan-bulan lalu," tambah Scorp.

Rose menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. "Aku tak pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau membuatku lemah, Scorp," jawab Rose pada akhirnya.

"Mencintai seseorang tak lantas membuatmu lemah," balas Scorp.

"Aku rela menerima peluru itu untukmu, dickhead. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup menghadang peluru untuk Hugo," jawab Rose.

"Hal itu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku melemah sekarang. Seharusnya hanya diriku seorang yang boleh kupikirkan dan kupedulikan, tapi kini aku memikirkanmu dan memikirkan keluarga ini. Kalian semua membuatku lemah, kalian merubahku dengan sangat berhasil, bahkan aku menerima permintaan Rhaella untuk menjadi _maid of honor_ untuk hari pernikahannya," tambah Rose lagi berpanjang lebar.

Scorp tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnnya. "Tak ada yang merubahmu dan tak ada yang mencoba merubahmu, Contessa. Manusia hidup untuk beradaptasi dan kini kau berhasil beradaptasi dengan keluarga ini, kau berhasil menerima kami sebagai keluargamu."

"Tak ada yang berubah darimu. Kau tetap Rosabelle Archangella Weasley-Allegri Malfoy. Kau tetap calon Capo wanita pertama untuk Cosa Nostra. Kau tetap berhati dingin dan berjiwa bengis serta ditakuti oleh semua lawanmu. Kau tetap seorang penakluk dan kau berhasil menaklukan keluargaku dan tentunya diriku," tambah Scorp lagi sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang karena ia jarang sekali berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi terutama di hadapan seorang wanita. Justru Rose-lah yang merubahnya. Mereka kembali diam dan kali ini Scorp tak berani menginterupsi pikiran istrinya dengan meneobos masuk ke kepalanya. _"I'm not weak,"_ ucap Rose.

 _"You're not weak,"_ balas Scorp.

 _"No one can againts us because we protect each other,"_ tambah Scorp lagi.

 _"Yes, we protect each other. If you die.."_

 _"I die, Rose. And vice versa."_

Scorp mengakhiri percakapan beruntun ini dengan memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Rose sedikit terkejut dengan gesture yang di tunjukan oleh suaminya, namun sesat kemudian ia mulai terbiasa dan merelaksasikan diri dalam dekapan suaminya. "Aku senang kau dapat melewati masa kritismu, Contessa."

"Jangan tanyakan betapa senangnya aku dapat melewati masa itu dan dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya kembali terjebak denganmu, dickhead," jawab Rose dengan nada sarkastik namun kekehan terdengar juga pada akhirnya.

Scorpius ikut menyeringai karenanya. "Jangan pernah terpengaruh dan sekalipun berpikir bahwa kau lemah, Rose. Kau Queen of The Sociaty serta calon Capo bagi New York Cosa Nostra. Tak ada wanita lemah yang mampu menempati tahtamu sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengingat hal itu, Contessa."

Rose mengangguk. _"Yes, dickhead."_

Scorp memutar tubuh Rose lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Rose tersenyum padanya. _"Come to bed with me,"_ bisik Rose yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

Tangan mereka baru saja bertaut ketika Rose akan berjalan ke ranjang mereka, tapi sebuah ketukan di pintu suite mereka mengalihkan mereka. Scorp membuka pintu itu dan rambut pirang Rhaegarlah yang menyapanya. "Aku menganggu kalian?" tanya Rhaegar dengan memasang wajah pura-pura lugu di hadapan Scorp.

"Kau tahu jawabanya," balas Scorp dingin.

Rhaegar terkekeh. "Kalian belum mau tidur, bukan? Ayolah ini bahkan belum tengah malam," tambah Rhaegar yang mendapat tatapan maut dari kakaknya.

 _"Cut the bullshit, Rhaehar Kraver."_

"Baiklah. Ballard sudah kembali ke manor dan ia ingin berbicara dengan kita di ruang kerja."

Scorp mengangguk. Hal ini pasti berhubungan dengan Nott. Baru saja ia akan berbalik, Rose sudah ada di belakangnya. "Ayo," ucap Rose lalu keluar dan memimpin jalan menuju ruang kerja Scorp.

Ballard sudah berada disana ketika mereka bertiga masuk. Ada banyak perkamen berserakan ketika Scorp mendekati meja belajar itu. Foto-foto pria yang berusia di awal 20 tahunan itu terpampang disana. Hal yang menarik perhatian adalah Nott yang juga terlihat sering bersamanya. Baik memperhatikan dari jauh atau sedang berbicara dengannya. "Dia adalah alasan mengapa Nott mengunjungi London secara berkala," ujar Ballard.

Semua menunggu ia melanjutkannya. _"He's Mikhail Dashkov or should we say Mikhail Nott, bastard of Theodore Nott,"_ tambah Ballard.

Rhaegar dan Rose bertukar pandang sebelum bungsu Malfoy itu tersenyum seperti penuh kemenangan. Sementara Scorpius masih terdiam dan belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia merasa bahwa saatnya sudah tiba untuk mengakhiri dendam kematian ibunya. "Bawa anak ini kepadaku dan kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Nott jika aku membuatnya menyaksikan anaknya kukuliti hingga tak besisa," desis Scorp.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Don't forget to leave your review. I LOVE YOU GUYS! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Well, here's your weekly update. And sorry for typos and disappearances word and another mistakes. Enjoy!

 **I own nothing, you must be know that. Unless Ballard, Rhaella, Rhaegar and Niklaus. And now Mikhail**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Brooklyn, New York, United State

Hujan rintik yang menjadi latar di pemakaman ini. Tuhan seakan tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh semua orang disini. Seorang pendeta baru saja menyudahi khotbahnya sebelum peti mati itu perlahan dimasukan ke dalam liang lahatnya. Rosabelle meletakkan bunga mawar merah terakhir yang menjadi kesukaan dari pria yang dipanggilnya Grandpa itu di atas petinya. Wanita itu mundur lalu kembali berjalan ke arah suaminya yang sudah menunggunya. Tak ada pegangan tangan hangat atau gestur menenangkan antar pasangan itu. Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandangan dan anggukan. Ketika peti mati itu sudah berada di dalam liangnya, orang-orang disana membubarkan diri satu per satu. Rose dan Scorp serta Hugo berjalan ke mobil mereka begitupula dengan Draco dan keluarga Malfoy lainnya.

Tak ada percakapan yang terbangun oleh keduanya. Rose hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela yang kembali diguyur hujan. Rose masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Maurizio. Meski sudah berusia senja, pria itu masih sangat sehat dan berita bahwa ia mengalami serangan jantung lalu meninggal seketika benar-benar mengguncang dirinya juga Cosa Nostra. Mungkin Rose tak mencintai Maurizio seperti ia mencintai kedua orang tuanya, tapi Maurizio Allegri adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandungnya yang tersisa dan rasa sedih serta kecewa itu tentu menjalari dirinya.

Maurizio ditemukan tak lagi bernyawa tiga hari yang lalu di kamarnya oleh salah seorang pengawal kepercayaanya. Hasil autopsi menunjukkan tak ada racun atau upaya percobaan pembunuhan lain dalam tubuhnya. Tak ada luka lebam atau sisa rapalan mantra apapun. Kematiannya murni serangan jantung karena faktor usianya. Hal ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra di kalangan New York Cosa Nostra karena sebagian dari mereka mencurigai ini adalah ulahnya untuk mempercepat penurunan tahta kepadanya. Namun tak sedikit juga yang membela Rose karena alasan membunuh Maurizio sama sekali tak logis karena penyerahan tahta sudah dijadwalkan akan dilakukan setelah Natal tahun ini.

Sedan Mercedes hitam mereka sudah berhenti di pelataran mansion keluarga Allegri. "Keluarlah," ujar Scorp pada salah satu pengawal Cosa Nostra yang hari ini bertugas menjadi supir mereka.

Scorp hanya diam dan memperhatikan istrinya yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Pikirannya kosong begitu saja. Sama sekali tak ada yang dapat dibaca oleh Scorp. "Kita sudah sampai," ucap Scorp pada istrinya.

Rose tampak kembali ke realitanya lalu mengangguk. Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi ia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke mansion itu menuju kamarnya. Scorp menyusulnya setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya yang langsung akan kembali terbang ke London. Rose duduk di sebuah sofa dengan perapian yang sudah menyala di hadapannya. Segelas Merlot sudah berada di tangannya. Wanita itu sudah melepaskan _high heels_ dan jubahnya lalu duduk bergumul dengan nyaman disana. Scorp ikut melepaskan jubahnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Rose menyerahkan sebuah gelas kosong lalu mengisinya dengan minuman yang sama kepada Scorp. Dia kembali diam dan hanya menatap hampa perapian itu.

"Bicaralah padaku, Rose," ujar Scorp.

Rose menyesap sisa terakhir wine di dasar gelasnya. "Apa yang perlu aku bicarakan?" Rose berbalik tanya.

"Kau mendiamkanku, bahkan aku tak dapat membacamu," balas Scorp.

Rose menatap Scorp dengan mata kelamnya, namun kesan sendu begitu kental disana. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis seperti yang sering dia lakukan. "Jangan membacaku jika seperti itu," balas Rose.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis," ujar Scorp.

Kening Rose mengerut lalu ia menggeleng dengan perlahan. Senyum tipis itu masih terpulas disana, tapi dengan makna kehilangan yang begitu kentara. "Aku tak pernah menangis, dickhead. Bahkan ketika Ronald dan Luna Weasley dinyatakan tewas."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Rose mengedik. "Ceraikan aku secepatnya."

Kali ini kening Scorp yang mengerut dan matanya membelalak ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Rose. "Berapa kali aku katakan kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu," tandas Scorp.

Istrinya hanya mengedik lalu menenggak Merlot itu langsung dari botolnya. Senyum hambar terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku sudah dikutuk, Scrop. Semua orang yang dekat dan mencintaiku berakhir dengan mengenaskan."

Rose kembali menenggak wine itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Orang tua kandungku mati bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya. Orang tua angkatku tewas karena Vegara ingin mebunuhku. Hugo menjadi cacat seumur hidupnya juga karena aku. Rhaella dan Ballard mengalami kecelakaan hebat juga karena diriku. Vitiello mati di tanganku. Bahkan kau hampir tertembak karena aku dan kini giliran Maurizio yang diambil dariku," ucap Rose.

Ia menyeringai dan tersenyum getir karenanya. "Aku sudah dikutuk, Scorp. Pergilah dariku secepat dan sejauh mungkin sebelum kau menjadi target berikutnya. Aku tak sanggup melalui hal seperti ini lagi," akhirnya Rose menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap suaminya.

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada jika hal itu memang menjadi takdirku. Mati di sisimu adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagiku, Contessa," ujar Scorp.

"Kau tak boleh mati karena aku," balas Rose.

Scorp merubah posisinya lalu menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak dikutuk dan jika benar kau dikutuk aku tak peduli, Contessa."

Rose tak menjawabnya dan hanya membalas pelukan dari suaminya itu. Ia tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Scorpius di sampingnya.

000

Selang dua hari setelah kematian dan resepsi untuk pemakaman Maurizio, para anggota New York Cosa Nostra berkumpul di kathedral mereka untuk prosesi penurunan tahta dan peresmian Rosabelle sebagai Capo dari kelompok ini. Penyerahan kekuasaan yang akan dipimpin oleh pendeta kepercayaan Cosa Nostra ini akan dilakukan pagi hari yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan resepsi perayaan untuk makan siang bersama di mansion keluarga Allegri.

Rosabelle menatap datar ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan gaun hitam berlengan panjang berbahan satin dengan belahan dada rendah seperti yang ia kenakan ketika menonton pertunjukan theater bersama Scorpius namun dengan detail ekor gaun yang memanjang layaknya gaun pernikahan. Rambut panjang cokelat kemerahannya diikat rendah dengan hiasan kepala seperti tiara bertengger disana. Mata bulat cokelatnya semakin kelam dengan riasan gelap disana. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah harus merasa bangga dan senang dengan proses yang dijalaninya hari ini.

Scorp berhenti di ambang pintu kamar ini ketika melihat tampilan istrinya. Pria itu tak pernah sanggup berhenti mengangumi istrinya di setiap hari ia melihatnya. Rose memandang suaminya itu dari pantulan cermin. "Jangan mematung saja," ujar Rose.

Scorp melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Rose. Kini mereka bersama menatap cermin itu. Scorpius juga mengenakan _suit and tie_ bewarna hitam dengan jubah sutera yang juga bewarna sama. Scorp menyeringai melihat pantulan bayangan mereka sementara Rose mengerutkan dahinya. "Kita terlihat seperti vampir yang baru saja keluar dari peti matinya," ucap Rose yang disambut dengan gelengan dari suaminya.

"Kau tampak seperti _queen of the darkness_. Dan aku menyukainya," jawab Scorpius.

Rose menjentikan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang tak kau sukai dari diriku? Kau menyukai apapun yang ada padaku," ujar Rose yang sudah berhadapan dengan Scorp lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya itu.

Mata Scorp tampak berputar. "Ada banyak hal yang tak kusukai darimu, Contessa. Tetapi, aku tak akan mengutarakan sekarang dan menghancurkan mood-mu," jawab Scorp yang telah meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Rose.

"Pembohong," balas Rose terkekeh.

Ia terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini dengan semua tekanan dan ketegangannya yang menyelimutinya. Suara ketukan dan sembulan kepala Lorenzo dari balik pintu kamar ini mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Mereka sudah siap. Kau bisa ke kathedral sekarang," ucap Lorenzo.

Scorp dan Rose melepaskan diri dari masing-masing lalu wanita itu hanya mengangguk pada calon Consigliere-nya itu. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Scorp pada istrinya.

Rose memegang pipi Scorp dengan seringaian di wajahnya. " _I was born to be ready for this day sweetheart,"_ balas Rose.

Scorp mendengus. _"Ugh don't ever call me that name anymore,"_ balas Scorp dan mereka berbagi tawa bersama.

Suaminya itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. _"Shall we?"_ Rose mengangguk dan menerima tangan suaminya itu.

Mereka sampai di kathedral dengan para anggota Cosa Nostra yang sudah menunggu disana. Hanya Scorpius dan Ballard yang datang ke acara ini sebagai perwakilan dari The Sociaty dengan para pengawalnya. Seorang pendeta sudah berada di depan altar sambil menunggu Rosabelle berjalan ke arahnya. Scorp dan Ballard duduk berdampingan di bangku depan terdekat dengan Rose di kathedral ini. Para anggota Cosa Nostra ini duduk di temptanya ketika Rose sudah berada di hadapan altar. Pendeta itu membantu Rose untuk naik ke tempatnya lalu menyerahkan rosario untuk dipegangnya. Rose menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan omerta atau _oath_ di hadapan para anggota Cosa Nostra ini. "Silahkan," ujar pendeta itu.

Rose memegang rosario itu di tangan kirinya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara sebagai simbol perjanjiannya sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh _bible_ yang di pegang oleh pendeta itu. "Aku, Rosabelle Archangela Weasley-Allegri Malfoy berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab melindungi Cosa Nostra baik organisasi dan anggota di dalamnya. Berjanji untuk melindungi kerahasian dari masyarakat umum dengan segenap nyawaku. Semoga Tuhan menyertaiku dan Cosa Nostra," Rose menyudahi sumpahnya.

Prosesi kemudian adalah Rose mengambil belati di hadapannya. Perlahan namun pasti ia menyayat telapak tanganya dan meneteskan darahnya ke sebuah cawan emas di hadapannya sebagai simbol Rose akan menyerahkan hidupnya pada organisasi ini. Setelah darah Rose menetes beberapa kali di cawan itu, pendeta di samping Rose mengangkat tangannya dan semua anggota yang hadir di kathedral itu bangkit dari tempat bangkunya. Rose mengedarkan pandangan dinginnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. _"Viva la Cosa Nostra,"_ ujarnya.

" _Viva la Cosa Nostra,"_ ujar para anggotanya.

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di kathedral ini sampai pendeta itu mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta mereka kembali tenang. _"I pronounce you Rosabelle Archangela Weasley-Allegri Malfoy, Capo of New York Cosa Nostra."_

000

London, England

Hujan dan hujan. Cuaca yang selalu menghantui London atau lebih tepatnya kota-kota yang mengalami empat musim di negaranya. Rhaegar menyesap latte dari gelas kertasnya dari balik kemudi. Ia sedikit tersenyum setiap mengingat hujan seperti ini karena Scorpius sebenarnya sangat tak menyukai cuaca ini. Ada banyak kenangan buruk saat hujan turun menurut kakak tertuanya itu dan Rhaegar tahu betul kenangan apa saja yang dimaksud oleh Scorp. Mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Scorp dan hujan, Rhaegar kembali fokus pada bangunan di hadapan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berada di depan rumah sakit ini dan dengan sangat terpaksa namum juga begitu tertarik memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Mikhail Dashkov yang belakangan ini diketahui berprofesi sebagai resident healer di St,Mungo sama seperti Lily Potter. Menurut jadwal shift yang diambilnya seharusnya Dashkov akan keluar tak berapa lama lagi dan Rhaegar akan membuntuti hingga ke kediamannya.

Di tengah pemantaunya dan hujan yang mulai mereda seta perlahan berubah menjadi rintik itu mata Rhaegar menanangkap sosok yang belakangan ini mengganggu akal sehatnya. Lily Potter baru saja keluar dari pintu ER dan tengah berdiri disana dengan gelas kertas di tangannya. Sesekali ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang dipejamkan. Wanita berambut hitam yang selalu mengikat rambutnya itu terlihat begitu lelah dengan masih menggunakan _scrub_ bewarna biru muda seperti ketika ia baru saja selesai mengoperasi Rose beberapa minggu lalu. Baru saja Rhaegar menikmati pemandangan indah di Minggu paginya, sosok yang memang tengah ditunggunya muncul dengan sebuah gerakan yang membuat Rhaegar ingin mengeluarkan tulang belakangnya dari tubuhnya dengan satu tarikan. Mikhail Dashkov memeluk Lily dari belakang dan mereka terlihat bertukar tawa. Darah Rhaegar seperti mendidih saat ini. Berani-beraninya anak tikus busuk itu menyentuh wanitanya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia di pagi ini. Dashkov tampak berbicara sesuatu pada Lily dan sesaat kemudian pria itu mencium wanitanya yang membuat Rhaegar benar-benar muak. Mereka saling mengangguk lalu Dashkov berjalan ke mobilnya dan Lily kembali masuk ke ER rumah sakit ini.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Rhaegar memacu Audi S8-nya untuk membuntuti Dashkov dan jika ia kehilangan kewarasannya mungkin saja ia akan menghabisi Dashkov saat ini juga dengan dua alasan. Pertama, karena ia adalah putera Nott dan kedua, karena ia menyentuh wanitanya. Di tengah perjalanan ponsel Rhaegar berbunyi dan langsung saja dijawabnya. _"Yes, bratan."_

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ballard.

"Mengikuti si bastard," jawab Rhaegar yang tampak menyalip beberapa kendaraan di hadapannya agar tak kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Ballard.

Rhaegar menggeleng meski ia yakin Ballard tak melihatnya. "Tak ada. Tetap membosankan. Apakah aku boleh langsung membunuhnya saja?" tanya Rhaegar.

"Jangan gila, Rhaegar. Kita membutuhkannya untuk mendapatkan Nott."

Bibir Rhaegar mengerucut dan ia tak menjawabnya. "Kembalilah saat _Suday Service_ sore ini. Rose dan Scorp akan kembali dari New York siang ini dan Rhaella ingin makan malam bersama dengan kita semua setelah dari gereja," jelas Ballard.

Ballard akan menuruti dan mewujudkan semua keinginan Rhaella asal tunangannya itu senang. _"Okay, bratan,"_ balas Rhaegar lalu menutup sambungan mereka.

Mobil Dashkov sudah memasuki jalan menuju area permukimannya dan ide untuk mengerjainya muncul begitu saja di otak Rhaegar. Dipacunya Audi itu agar sejajar dengan SUV yang dikendarai Dashkov. Dengan satu gerakan Rhaegar menyerempetkan mobilnya ke sedan itu hingga mobil Dashkov kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke tepi jalan lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kubangan lumpur. _"Happy Sunday, bastard."_

000

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat?" dengus Rhaella ketika berjalan di Diagon Alley setelah memeriksa buku pesanannya di salah satu toko buku di tempat ini.

Wanita itu merutuki keputusannya untuk langsung datang kesini dan tak meminta salah satu dari pengawalnya melakukan hal ini. Hal ini ia lakukan sendiri karena ingin memeriksa langsung kualitas dari buku bacaan dan perkamen yang ia pesan untuk yayasan serta panti asuhan milik ibunya yang kini dikelolanya. Ia juga ingin merasakan layaknya pasangan lain yang dapat pergi ke tempat umum bersama-sama, namun sepertinya ia gagal menikmatinya dan justru dibuat kesal oleh tatapan orang-orang kepadanya. Ballard melirik sekilas kepada tunangannya itu lalu tersenyum. Rhaella dan ketidaksukaannya pada para penggosip. Memang benar wanita ini memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Lembut, penyayang dan jangan tanyakan kemiripan wajah mereka yang seperti pinang dibelah dua namun tentu dengan warna rambut yang sedikt berbeda. Tetapi, gen Malfoy masih mengalir deras di darahnya. Ia tak suka ketika orang lain bergosip tentangnya dan dalam sekejab saja dapat mengonfrontasinya. Beruntunglah ia memiliki Ballard yang dapat menyeimbangkan apapun mengenai dirinya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," ujar Ballard yang menarik tangan Rhaella sesaat karena ada segerombolan wanita yang sedang terkekeh dan seakan menguasai jalan di Diagon Alley ini.

Rhaella masih belum dapat menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dan tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. "Kita seperti badut di sebuah acara ulang tahun," kembali dia berujar.

Tunangannya itu kembali tertawa sambil terus mendampinginya berjalan keluar dari jalan ini menuju Audi A6 S Line milik Ballard yang diparkir tak jauh dari Diagon Alley. Langkah Rhaella terhenti di salah satu kios koran ketika melihat wajahnya dan Ballard terpampang disana. Foto yang menjadi tajuk utama surat kabar gosip dan hiburan itu diambil secara diam-diam saat Ballard menjemput Rhaella dari sebuah acara amal beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _ **Be Ready for The Next Royal Wedding**_

Kalimat itu yang menjadi judul tajuk utama itu. Rhaella tak tahu mengapa kabar pertunangannya begitu cepat tersebar, padahal dia tak berbicara pada siapapun. "Jangan dipikirkan. Kita sudah hampir terlambat untuk _Sunday Service,_ " ujarBallard yang langsung menarik tangan Rhaella dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk tunangannya itu.

Lalu lintas Minggu sore itu tak terlalu padat seperti biasanya dan hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit mereka sudah sampai di pelataran parkir gereja yang berlokasi tak jauh dari manor mereka itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda keluarga Malfoy lain yang sudah sampai karena belum ada satupun mobil mereka yang terparkir di tempat ini. Ballard menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi cokelat panas yang sempat mereka beli dalam perjalanan menuju gereja ini. Rhaella menerima gelas kertas itu lalu menyesapnya perlahan karena masih terlalu panas. "Bagaimana jika setelah Natal saja?" tanya Rhaella pada Ballard mengenai waktu pernikahannya.

Ballard mengangguk. "Tapi bukannya kau menginginkan pernikahan di musim panas?" Rhaella kembali bertanya.

"Kapanpun yang kau mau aku siap menikahimu, Rhaella," jawab Ballard yang membuat senyum Rhaella mengembang.

Wanita menghela napas setelah membaca surat kabar berisi dirinya yang sempat ia beli tadi."Aku tak tahu seberapa menggila para paparazi itu saat kita menggelar pernikahan nanti."

"Kita dapat membuat acaranya tertutup dari paparazi sama sekali dilarang masuk. Tak usah ada publikasi dan sebagainya. Lagipula mereka pasti tahu," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella menghela napas kembali lalu memberikan gelas itu pada Ballard yang ikut menyesapnya. Bukan hal baru jika mereka selalu berbagi minuman atau makanan. "Tetapi, pernikahan kita harus dipublikasikan. Aku tak mau orang-orang berpikir negatif tentang dirimu dan diriku karena tak mempublikasikan pernikahan kita."

Ballard mengangguk . "Baiklah. Jika kau ingin mempublikasikannya, aku akan setuju saja."

Rhaella menguah posisi duduknya agar dapat langsung menatap tunangannya. "Kenapa kau selalu menuruti permintaanku? Jika kau tak menginginkan publikasi dalam pernikahan kita seharusnya kau memperjuangkannya," jawab Rhaella.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Ballard lalu ia membalas tatapan Rhaella. "Kenapa aku harus menentangmu? Selama kau tak membahayakan dirimu, tak ada yang perlu kutentang," balas Ballard.

"Lagipula kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas utamaku, milaya," sambung Ballard lagi.

Senyum sumeringah terpancar di wajah Rhaella. Kulit pucatnya seketika bersemu merah dan ia memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat dengan leluasa mencium Ballard. Pria itu hanya tertawa lalu meletakkan gelas kertasnya itu di dashboard dan membalas ciuman dari Rhaella. Dalam sekejab saja Rhaella sudah melepaskan jubahnya dan duduk di pangkuan Ballard di balik kemudi sedan ini. "Ehm Liam," ujar Rhaella ketika bibir Ballard sudah mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang tunangannya ini.

"Kita berada di pelataran parkir gereja," tambah Rhaella.

Seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Rhaella, Ballard justru membuka beberapa kancing blouse yang dikenakan Rhaella dan membenamkan wajahnya."Kau yang menggodaku, milaya," ujar Ballard yang tak melepaskan sedikit tubuh tunangannya itu dari jangkauannya.

Rhaella tertawa lalu berbisik di telinga tunangannya. " _You wanna take me here? In your car?"_

"Apakah aku punya pilihan?" tanya Ballard yang kembali mencium bibir Rhaella dengan tangan yang tak pernah bosan meremas bokong tunangannya itu.

" _Make itu quick,"_ jawab Rhaella dengan kekehan di suaranya.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di dalam sana?" tanya suara pengganggu yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh Ballard dan Rhaella.

Rhaella melonjak saking terkejutnya dan dengan terburu-buru mengancingkan blouse-nya. Begitupula dengan Ballard yang dengan sigap memindahkan Rhaella kembali ke kursinya dan menarik kembali risleting yang sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Ballard menatap Rhaegar yang masih berkacak pinggang menunggu kakak perempuan serta suadara angkatnya ini keluar dari mobil mereka. _"Bloody hell, Rhaegar,"_ umpat Ballard pelan.

"Kita kabur saja dan tak usah ikut _Sunday Service_ hari ini. Aku bisa mati malu jika Rhaegar mengatakan hal tadi pada semua orang yang ditemuinya," ujar Rhaella yang memadang tampilannya di cermin mobil itu.

"Jangan konyol. Kau yang bersikeras meminta Rhaegar untuk ke gereja hari ini dan hal ini salahku karena terbawa suasana," jawab Ballard lalu mengecup cepat bibir tunangannya itu.

Ballard dan Rhaella keluar hampir bersamaan dari Audi itu dengan Rhaegar yang sudah tersenyum jahil ketika melihatnya. Bungsu keluarga Malfoy itu pura-pura mengendus tubuh saudara angkatnya itu. _"You smell like sex, bratan,"_ kekeh Rhaegar.

" _Shut up, Rhaegar,"_ balas Rhaella yang sudah telihat rapi dan berjalan ke arah kedua pria itu.

Rhaegar masih terkekeh. _"Good girl gone wild, huh?"_ balas Rhaegar.

"Kalian bercinta di depan rumah Tuhan. Empat jempol untuk kalian karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Rosabelle dan Scorpius," tambah Rhaegar.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Rose dan Scorp dapat bercinta dimanapun dan kapanpun yang mereka inginkan. Rhaegar bahkan memergoki mereka bercinta di dapur dan balkon manor di malam hari saat mereka pikir bahwa tak ada lagi orang yang akan melihatnya _. "Shut up, Rhaegar,"_ kembali Rhaella kesal dengan kekehan dari adik lelakinya itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," balas Rhaegar .

Perhatian Rhaegar tertuju pada Audi A8 milik Scorp yang baru saja memasuki pelataran gereja ini. Scorp dan istrinya keluar dari dalamnya dan wajah jahil Rhaegar kembali terpancar. " _Brother,_ " ujar Rhaegar menepuk pundak Scorp.

"Ada apa?" tanya kakak lelakinya curiga.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada Rhaella dan Ballard," jawab Rhaegar tertawa.

Wajah Rhaella memerah semerah udang rebus atau lebih para lagi seperti tomat busuk. Rose seakan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi hanya terkekeh. "Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Scorp.

"Melihat dari kemeja Ballard dan blouse-mu yang kusut dan kekehan konyol dari Rhaegar, pasti dia baru saja memergoki kalian, bukan?" ucap Rose pada Rhaella

" _Holy shit,"_ umpat Ballard.

Rose dan Rhaegar bertukar pandang lalu terkekeh, sementara Scorp hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah istri dan adik lelakinya. Rhaegar hanya mengedik lalu berjalan masuk ke gereja itu karena ayah dan Uncle Zab serta Niklaus sudah berada di dalam sana. Rose menggeleng lalu menepuk pundak Rhaella. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu di Santorini dulu, bermainlah dengan rapih," kekeh Rose yang mengikuti jejak Rhaegar untuk masuk ke gereja itu.

Tersisan Scorp yang menatap Ballard dan Rhaella. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Scorp," tandas Ballard.

Scorp hanya menggeleng. _"Seriously, Ballard. In church's parking lot? You two are really adventorous,"_ ucap Scorp yang menahan kekehanya lalu ikut masuk ke gereja.

" _Shut up, Scorp,"_ balas Ballard.

Rhaella menghela napasnya lalu menyandarkan kening ke bahu tunangannya itu. "Tamat riwayat kita, Liam."

000

 _Sunday Service_ berjalan dengan khidmat seperti biasanya dan seperti biasanya pula makan malam di hari minggu itu juga berjalan dengan menyenangkan dengan bergabungnya Uncle Zab dan Niklaus meski akhir-akhir ini Albus memilih menghindar dari acara yang harus mempertemukannya dengan Rhaella dan Ballard. Dan malam ini dengan absennya Albus, mereka berkumpul selepas makan malam di ruang kerja Scorpius untuk membahas apalagi yang mereka dapatkan dan langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka ambil untuk Dashkov dan Nott. "Dimana Rosabelle?" tanya Ballard

"Di ruang kerjanya. Ada beberapa yang harus ia kerjakan," ujar suaminya.

Mereka mengangguk dan Ballard langsung mengeluarkan beberapa hal yang kembali ia temukan setelah menyelidiki Mikhail dan Irina Dashkov. "Irina Dashkov, wanita keturunan Russia yang memiliki anak bersama Nott tanpa menikah. Anak tersebut adalah Mikhail yang dibesarkan di Moscow dan kini sudah menjadi healer resident di St,Mungo," jelas Ballard.

"Dimana Irina saat ini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Moscow. Nott berpikir bahwa dengan menyembunyikan keberadaan Irina, ia juga dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan Mikhail. Keberadaan anak haram itu di London juga sebagai caranya agar kita tak mencurigai keberadaannya. Dia berpikir pasti bahwa kita tak mungkin mencurigai Mikhail sebagai anaknya. Kita berpikir pasti ia menyembunyikan puteranya di suatu tempat, bukannaya disini," ucap Ballard.

Scorpius merasa harus banyak berterima kasih kepada Rose karena idenya untuk menyelidiki apa yang menyebabkan Nott selalu kembali ke London meski ia tahu ia pasti diburu di kota ini. "Apakah Mikhail tahu bahwa Nott adalah ayahnya atau si tikus itu menyembunyikan jati dirinya di hadapan anak haramnya?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Ballard mengangguk. "Mikhail Dashkov tahu bahwa Nott adalah ayah kandungnya, tapi sepertinya ia tak tahu siapa dan orang seperti apa sebenarnya Nott."

"Lalu mengapa ia tak curiga saat ia tak menggunakan nama keluarga ayahnya?" kali ini Rhaegar yang bertanya.

"Setahuku dia dibesarkan oleh ibunya dan secara otomatis nama keluarga ibunyalah yang digunakan olehnya lagipula Nott dan Irina tak menikah," jawab Ballard lagi.

Niklaus menggeleng lalu menuangkan whisky yang berada di mini bar ruang kerja Scorp ini ke gelasnya. "Aku kira Nott begitu mencintai mendiang istrinya hingga melakukan hal buruk itu kepada Hermione Malfoy, tapi fakta kini berkata lain. Ia bahkan memilki anak dengan wanita Russia ini," ucap Niklaus.

"Dia membutuhkan pewaris untuk semua kekayaannya, Nik," balas Ballard.

Scorp hanya diam sambil bersedekap di sisi mejanya sambil memperhatikan dan mendengarkan para saudaranya ini. "Apa Irina memiliki detail penjagaan yang diberikan oleh Nott?" tanya Scorp dan Ballard menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu Mikhail?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada beberapa penjaga yang selalu menjaganya ketika ia sudah di rumah sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, tapi sisanya dia hidup seperti layaknya masyarakat normal kebanyakan," jawab Ballard.

Scorpius mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari Ballard tadi. "Kau sudah mengawasinya belakangan ini, bukan?" tanya Scorp pada Rhaegar.

Rhaegar mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Scorp.

Adiknya itu mengedik apalagi ketika mengingat anak haram itu mencium Lily di hadapannya, rasanya ia ingin meledakkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang menarik. Kehidupannya membosankan," balas Rhegar yang disambut dengan kekehan dari Niklaus.

"Kecuali satu fakta mengejutkan yang baru kuketahui tadi bahwa ia seperti berkencan atau memiliki hubungan dengan Lily Potter," tambah Rhaegar.

Alis Scorp mengerut. "Llily Potter adik dari Al?"

" _The one and only, brother_. Mereka berada di masa residensi yang sama di St,Mungo," tambah Rhaegar lagi.

Kali ini Ballard yang ikut menyesap whisky itu. "Hal ini yang menyebabkan kau menyerempet mobilnya?"

Rhaegar hanya diam seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan memakan permen oleh orang tuanya. Scorpius menatap adiknya itu lalu menggeleng. Adiknya ini tak pernah berubah dalam masalah ceroboh dan gegabahnya. Bagaimana jika Mikhail ini mati sebelum waktunya? Penemuan ini akan terkesan sia-sia. "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Scorp dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main," balas Rhaegar cepat.

"Bukan karena kau cemburu, bukan?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Ballard dan Niklaus menunggu jawaban dari Rhaegar dengan seketika menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Rhaegar membalas mereka dengan tatapan malas lalu menggeleng. " _That's bullshit. She's a geek and absolutely not my type,"_ balas Rhaegar.

Semuanya saling bertukar pandang dan memutuskan tak perlu memperpanjang karena Mikhail juga baik-baik saja saat ini. "Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya Niklaus pada Scorp.

"Ballard dan kau akan mencuri Irina di Moscow sementara Rhaegar dapat menculik Mikhail dan kita akan mengintrogasi keduanya sebelum membuat mereka menjadi umpan untuk membuat Nott menyerahkan dirinya dengan lapang dada," balas Scorp.

"Kau yakin dengan rencananmu ini?" tanya Ballard.

Scorp hanya mengangguk. Melihat betapa seringnya Nott mengunjungi Mikhail ia pasti benar-benar sayang pada anak itu dan Scorp yakin hal ini akan membuat ia menyerahkan diri pada Scorp tanpa perlu banyak basa-basi lagi. "Kalian sudah mengerti sejauh ini?" tanya Scorp dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ketiganya.

" _Great._ Jadi, kerjakan sesuai dengan porsi kerja kalian masing-masing," tambah Scorp lagi.

" _Aye, Sir,"_ jawab mereka hampir berbarengan.

000

Rose baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya ketika mendapati Draco Malfoy tengah duduk di ruang tengah manor ini dengan mata terpejam, walau Rose tahu bahwa ia tak sedang tertidur. Ia duduk di depan perapian dengan lukisan ia dan Hermione sesaat setelah penobatan istrinya itu sebagai Queen of The Sociaty. Tiara kecil yang dikenakan Rose ketika pernikahannya terlihat begitu cantik di kepala almarhumah ibu mertuanya itu. Bahkan terkesan berkali-kali lipat begitu cantik di rambut ikal dan cokelat ibu mertunya itu.

Tatapan Rose kembali jatuh pada Draco . Rose tahu bahwa ayah mertuanya itu tak sedang tertidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil medengarkan lagu muggle di ruang tengah ini. Jarinya menghentak-hentak pelan di lengan sofa itu sambil mengikuti irama dari lagu itu. "Kemarilah," ujarnya pada Rose yang sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa hanya dia yang ada di ruangan itu.

Rose menuruni anak tangga itu lalu bergabung dengan ayah mertuanya itu disana. "Kau tidak bergabung dengan suamimu dan yang lainnya?" tanya Draco yang menjentikkan tongkatnya dan seperangkat teh beserta cemilannya kini tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kukerjakan tadi dan sepertinya mereka akan selesai beberapa saat lagi," jawab Rose.

Draco memberikan cangkir berisi teh itu kepada Rose yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. "Apakah kau senang mendengarkan musik-musik muggle seperti ini? Karena aku beberapa kali melihatmu melakukannya," ucap Rose.

Draco mengangguk. "Sejak menikahi Hermione aku jadi tahu banyak mengenai musik mereka," jawab pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dan kau masih mendengarkannya hingga sekarang?" tanya Rose penasaran.

Kembali Draco mengangguk. "Kami biasa mendengarkan musik setelah makan malam. Terutama setelah Scorpius dan adik-adiknya terlelap."

"Kau tak berpikir dengan melakukan hal ini, kau seperti tak pernah bangkit dan merelakan kepergiannya?"

Draco menatap puteri menantunya lalu beralih pada lukisan dirinya dan Hermione saat istrinya itu secara resmi diangkat menjadi seorang Queen bagi The Sociaty untuk mendampinginya. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah bangkit dan tak akan pernah merelakan kepergiannya. Lagipula dia tak meninggalkanku, kami hanya terpisah sesaat dan aku akan segera menyusulnya secepat yang dapat tubuhku lakukan," jawab Draco dengan sangat tenang dan santai.

Hermione Malfoy sudah meninggal lama sekali dan biasanya kebiasaan yang dilakukan bersama itu terkikis oleh berjalannya waktu, namun tidak bagi Draco Malfoy. Ia masih setia mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang sering dia dengarkan dengan istrinya di semasa hidup. Bahkan Draco masih memakai cincin pernikahannya. Tak hanya itu, Draco Malfoy bahkan mengebumikan tubuh istrinya itu pekarangan belakang manor ini. Menurut Scorp, ayahnya melakukan hal itu karena disinilah, di manor ini Hermione seharusnya berada baik mati atau tidak. Rose menghela napasnya lalu menyesap tehnya _. The Malfoy is loving too hard._ Rose berpikir apakah Scorp akan melakukan hal yang sama jika nanti kematian menjemputnya. Apakah Scorp sanggup hidup seperti ayahnya? Scorp memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai istrinya, tapi hati manusia tak ada yang tahu dan hanya individu itu yang tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

 _If you die, I die and vice versa._

Rose bahkan tak yakin, apakah Scorp benar-benar akan ikut mati jika sesuatu terjadi pada Rose. Bagaimana jika Scorp memang tak ditakdirkan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk Katya. Rose tak dapat membayangkan hal itu jika benar terjadi. Mungkin ia akan mencekik wanita itu ketika ia sudah menjadi hantu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Draco tetiba saja tersnyum dan Rose mengernyit karena hal ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Rose defensive

"Benar yang dikatakan Scorpius, pikiranmu benar-benar kacau dan semerawut," jawab Draco.

Rose mendengusnya. "Kalian benar-benar tak memiliki privasi terhadap pikiranku, huh?" ujar Rose kesal.

Draco hanya kembali tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba saja secara sihir sebuah vial dan beberapa tablet obat lain tersaji di hadapan Draco. Rose tahu hal ini adalah mantra pengingat minum obat yang dulu digunakan Hugo setelah kecelakaan itu. Tetapi, mengapa Draco melakukan hal ini? Apakah ia sakit hingga memiliki jadwal minum obat dan ramuan seperti ini? "Kau sakit?" tanya Rose langsung.

Dan lagi-lagi ayah mertuanya itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah tua, Rosabelle. Ada banyak asupan vitamin yang harus kupenuhi," balas Draco.

Ia menenggak semua obat di hadapanya lalu bangkit dari sofanya. "Selamat malam, Rosabelle."

Ia pamit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rose di ruangan itu. Rose masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Draco tadi dan apa sebenarnya penyakit yang diidap ayah mertuanya itu. Apakah Scorp tahu mengenai hal ini? Tetapi, melihat reaksi Draco yang sedikit terkejut dengan obat-obatan tadi yang muncul seketika di hadapannya, Rose dapat memastikan bahwa Draco merahasiakan penyakitnya. Rose menghela napas lalu kembali menyesap teh yang dijaga kehangatanya secara sihir itu. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat lukisan itu. "Kau sangat cantik, Hermione. Dan kau beruntung sekali memiliki suami seperti Draco Malfoy," ujar Rose lalu bangkit dan berjalan untuk kembali ke suite-nya.

000

Wajah Draco yang terlihat begitu mencintai istrinya bahkan hanya dengan melihat lukisannya saja membuat Rose tetiba saja merindukan kehadiran suaminya. Scorp hanya sedang berada di ruang kerjanya dan ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi suaminya itu akan bergabung bersamanya di suite ini. Ia tak berniat bergabung dengan mereka hanya untuk tetiba saja memeluk suaminya itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi yang ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia hanya ingin Scorp dan membauinya hingga tertidur.

Rose hanya berdiri di pationya sambil menyesap Bolinger yang tadi sempat diambilnya di _wine cellar_ milik Hermione.

Derap langkah yang terdengar memasuki suite ini mengalihkan perhatain Rose. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang tengah suite mereka dan menemukan Scorpius sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Sekali lagi Rose tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, tapi yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia ingin sekali berlari ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya. Mungkin semua ini karena efek dari berbincang dengan Draco Malfoy tadi atau efek yang lain, Rose juga tak peduli. "Kau sudah selesai sedari tadi? Mengapa kau tak ikut dengan kami di ruang kerjaku?"

Rose tak menjawabnya dan hanya berjalan ke arah suaminya itu lalu memelukanya. Meski memiliki tubuh yang jenjang, ia tetap sedikit berjinjit untuk mengalungkan tangan ke leher suaminya itu. Ia meletakkan hidungnya tepat di lekukan leher Scorp lalu mengecupnya. Scorp membalas pelukan itu namun dengan rasa bingung yang menggelayutinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya? Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Rose? Wanita ini tak pernah berlaku seperti ini kepadanya bahkan saat mereka bercinta.

Scorp mencoba melepaskannya, namun Rose menahannya. "Jangan bergerak," bisik Rose.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu," tambah Rose lagi.

Kening Scorp mengerut saat mendengarnya. Istrinya seperti seakan kerasukan sesuatu, tapi Scorp tak mengatakannya. Alih-alih kembali mencoba melepaskanya, Scorp kembali memeluk Rose semakin erat. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Contessa?" tanya Scorp lembut sambil membelai rambut istrinya itu.

Istrinya itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk menangkup wajah Scorp dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Sepertinya ada alien yang membajak kepalaku, dickhead," balasnya lalu berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah suite ini dan duduk di sana.

Ia kembali menyesap Bolinger itu dan hanya menatap ke perapian yang perlahan menyala secara sihir karena hujan mulai mengguyur di luar sana. Scorp menjetikkan tongkatnya dan _rolling door_ yang menghubungkan antara ruang tengah di suite ini dengan patio mereka lalu ikut bergabung dengan Rose di sofa itu. Rose hanya menatap perapian di hadapannya. "Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti ayahmu mencintai ibumu?" tanya Rose yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kembali kening Scorp mengerut ketika mendengar celotehan istrinya itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Scorp.

Rose mengedik. "Aku hanya baru saja berbincang dengan ayahmu dan tersadar bahwa ia begitu mencintai ibumu, Scorp. Hermione sudah meninggal lama sekali dan dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahannya bahkan ayahmu masih mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dulu selalu didengarkannya bersama ibumu. Dan ayahmu membuat seakan ibumu hanya pergi ke suatu tempat bukannya meninggal dunia seperti yang seharusnya," ujar Rose.

Scorp mengetahui tentang kecintaan ayahnya terhadap ibunya yang begitu besar, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa ayahnya akan begitu sangat tetbuka dengan Rose. "Lalu kau tetiba saja berpikir bahwa apakah aku akan tetapa mencintaimu saat kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rose tanpa menatap suaminya.

"You die, I die, Rose. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjalani hidup seperti ayahku?" jawab Scrop.

Rose hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Scorp mengambil gelas yang dipegangnya lalu meletakkannya di meja tepat di samping sofanya. Ia kemudian menarik Rose dan memeluknya. Kepala Rose bersandar nyaman di dada bidang milik Scorp dan suaminya itu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rose. "Aku serius," bisik Scorp yang disambut dengan anggukan.

Rose terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ia menghela napas sesaat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanya Rose pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kepalamu dibajak alien," balas Scorp dan mereka tertawa lalu Scorp menangkup wajah Rose lalu melumat bibirnya.

Ia menciumnya dengan sangat khidmat dan bergairah. Dalam sekejap saja Rose sudah berada di pangkuannya dan jubah mereka sudah terbuka. Tangan Rose sudah sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Scorp satu per satu dengan bibir mereka yang tak saling lepas sama sekali. Scorp juga dengan cekatan membuka blouse istrinya dan terdiam sesaat ketika melihat bekas operasi dan memar di sisinya sisa bekas luka tembak yang dihadiahi oleh Vitiello itu. Tangan Rose membelai lembut pipi suaminya . "Kau tak suka dan jijik melihatnya? Aku akan merapalkan mantra penyamar untuk menghilangkannya," ucap Rose.

Scorp mengggeleng lalu mengambil tangan Rose dan menciumnya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau samarkan. Kau sempurna, Contessa," jawab Scorp.

Rose tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir suaminya itu. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Scorp mendorong istrinya itu ke sofa dan mereka saling memandang kemudian tersenyum. Bibir Scorp menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Rose lalu berhenti untuk mengecup panjang bekas luka tembak itu. Rose mengedik terkejut, namun justru hal ini semakin membuat Scorp tergila-gila padanya. Tak ada satupun lagi pakaian yang melekat pada diri mereka dan jemari Scorp sudah sibuk berada di dalam area terintim Rose sambil memaju mundurkannya. _"Oh God, Scorp_."

"Kau suka?" tanyanya sambil terus bermain disana dan menikmati setiap lenguhan Rose.

" _Dickhead, please,"_ pinta Rose.

" _You want me to take you?"_ tanya Scorp.

" _Yes, dickhead. Yes,"_ pekik Rose karena kerja tangan Scorp di bawah sana.

" _Now, Contessa?"_

" _Yes, dickhead. Damn it!"_

" _Come vuoi tu, Contesaa,"_ jawab Scorp.

000

St,Mungo tampak semakin kelam selepas diguyur hujan dan Rhaegar mengedutkan sedikit bibirnya menyadari hal ini. Tubuhya sedikit lembab karena hujan yang membasahinya ketika ia menyeberang dari pelataran parkir ke lorong ini. Seharusnya tak lama lagi Dashkov akan menyelesaikan shift paginya dan keluar dari bangunan ini. Jadilah Rhaegar menunggunya dengan mencoba sabar sampai ia dapat melayangkan bogeman mentah ke kepalanya atau merapalkan mantra agar ia tak sadarkan diri sebelum ia menyeret anak haram semata wayangnya Nott ini ke dungeon mereka. Alih-alih memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Dashkov, tatapan Rhaegar justru jatuh pada healer berambut hitam yang selalu terkuncir rapih itu _"Damn it,"_ rutuk Rhaegar.

Mengapa wanita itu selalu muncul di sekitarnya? Dan pria itu sadar bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat wanita itu bekerja. Tetapi, Rhaegar masih tak habis pikir rumah sakit sebesar ini dan mereka masih tetap dipertemukan. Lily berjalan ke arah Rhaegar dengan fokus yang tertuju pada ponsel di tangannya lalu dengan sedikit terlonjak dia sangat terkejut mendapati Rhaegar sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia seperti melihat hantu namun dengan sedikit perasaan bahagia yang terselip. Ia tak tahu orang seperti apa Rhaegar, tapi Lily selalu merasa lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat mengintimidasinya. "Lily," ujar Rhaegar.

"Rhae..," balasnya tercekat hingga ia harus menelan ludahnya agar dapat menetralisir suaranya.

"Rhaegar," ucap Lily pada akhirnya tanpa tercekat.

Lily celingak-celinguk, tapi tak berani menatap Rhaegar secara langsung. Dia hanya diam lalu sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria di hadapannya ini. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan shift-mu?" tanya Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Lily lalu tetiba saja dia sadar darimana ia tahu mengenai informasi shift yang diambilnya.

"Darimana kau tahu jadwal shift-ku?" tanya Lily curiga namun tetap tak sanggup menatap Rhaegar yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Rhaegar hanya mengedik. "Aku tak tahu shift-mu, hanya menabak karena kau tampak sangat lelah," kilah Rhaegar yang pasti berhasil melihat begitu polosnya Lily Potter ini.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit ini? Apakah ada anggota keluarga kalian yang terluka lagi?" tanya Lily.

Rhaegar terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang terluka, aku hanya sedang menunggu teman," jawab Rhaegar dan kembali Lily hanya mengangguk.

 _"Why're you never looking at me? Are you affraid of me?"_ tanya Rhaegar yang tetiba saja berada di luar topik awal pembicaraan ini.

Lily sedikit terkejut mendegarnya namun tak menjawab. _"I asked you, Lily Potter,"_ tambah Rhaegar kembali.

Wanita itu tampak kembali menelan ludahnya lalu menyelipkan anak rambut yang keluar dari ikatannya ke sisi telinganya. _"I find you intimidating, Rhaegar."_

"Dan kau takut padaku?" tanya pria itu yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Lily.

Rhaegar seakan ingin terbahak akan fakta ini. Sudah seharusnya Lily takut dan sudah seharusnya wanita ini lari pontang-panting dari hadapannya. Karena hanya orang sakit jiwa yang tak takut pada Rhaegar dan reputasi yang dimilikinya. Pria itu kembali menatap Lily yang kemudian menggeleng. "Terintimidasi, iya. Tetapi, takut? Aku rasa tidak. Lagipula mengapa aku harus takut padamu?" jawab Lily pada akhirnya.

"Jika kau pintar, kau pasti akan takut padaku," balas Rhaegar.

Lily menggeleng dan kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria di hadapannya ini. "Anggap aku tak pintar. Maukah kau menjelaskan mengapa aku harus takut padamu?" tantang Lily.

Rhaegar tersenyum, namun senyum itu menghilang ketika menatap Dashkov sudah memakai mantelnya dan berjalan ke arah pelataran parkir yang masih sedikit diguyur dengan hujan. "Aku pergi dulu, Lily Potter. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," balas Rhaegar lalu berjalan dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk dapat menangkap Mikhail Dashkov itu, sementara Lily hanya diam di tempatnya melihat pria itu perlahan menghilang.

Rhaegar semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar tak kehilangan jejak Dashkov sama sekali. Seperti tahu bahwa ia tengah dibuntuti, pria berdarah campuran Inggris dan Russia itu mempercepat langkahnya dan menyiagakan tongkat sihir di balik mantelnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan tongkat itu tepat ke arah Rhaegar saat mereka sudah berada di pelataran parkir rumah sakit ini yang begitu sepi. Rhaegar mengangkat tangannya menyerah, tapi dengan senyum licik yang masih menghias wajah pucatnya. Saat ini ia tak peduli jika rintik hujan itu menghancurkan rambut dan mantel seharga ribuan dollar ini. _"Easy, mate,"_ balas Rhaegar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Mikhail defensive.

Senyum licik itu mash terpulas di wajahnya. "Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah putera teman lama ayahmu, apakah kau percaya?" Rhaegar berbalik tanya.

Mikhail langsung menggeleng. "Jangan bermain-main dengan membawa ayahku."

Tawa Rhaegar pecah saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria di hadapannya _. "The bastard who worshiphis father so hard. Did you know what your father did? Or what your father do for living?"_ tanya Rhaegar yang justru perlahan mendekati Mikhail tanpa takut ada rapalan mantra yang keluar dari tongkatnya.

Semakin Rhaegar maju, Mikhail juga perlahan mundur hingga ia menyentuh pintu mobilnya sendiri. "Dari ekspresimu , kau pasti tak tahu siapa Thedore Nott sebenarnya. Kasihan sekali," tambah Rhaegar.

"Jangan mendekat," ancam Mikhail yang sama sekali tidak membuat takut pria yang mendapatkan julukan Bloody Blonde oleh para musuhnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu Rhaegar menghentikan langkahnya, Mikhail merapalkan mantra untuk menyerang Rhaegar namun dalam sekejap saja dapat ia tangkis dengan mudahnya. Dalam satu jentikan tongkatnya, Rhaegar berhasil melucuti senjata Mikhail dan membuat ia terpojok di sudut mobil itu dengan rasa tercekik di lehernya. Senyum licik itu kembali terpulas. "Kau kira mantramu tadi dapat mengalahkanku?" kekeh Rhaegar.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pelataran parkir ini memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun saksi mata saat ini. Tuhan dan alam seperti sedang memihak padanya karena hujan tetiba saja mengguyur dengan derasnya dan mustahil orang normal akan keluar ke parkiran ini _. "Imperio,"_ ujar Rhaegar dan dalam sekejab saja Mikhail menurut dengan semua yang diucapkan Rhaegar.

"Masuk ke mobil dan diam sampai aku menyuruhmu keluar," perintah Rhaegar yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpangnya.

Rhaegar merapalkan mantra agar ia pingsan lalu memakaikan karunng untuk menutupi penglihatannya saat mereka akan kembali ke manor. Pria itu mengambil ponsel lalu menekan nomor salah satu pengawalnya. "Bereskan Ford Focus hitam di barat pelataran parkir St,Mungo sekarang juga," ujar Rhaegar.

" _Yes, Sir,"_ balas pengawalnya itu.

Rhaegar menatap tubuh di sampingnya yang sama sekali tak bergerak setelah rapalan mantra yang diberikan Rhaegar pada pria itu. Lagi-lagi senyum itu terpulas di wajah Rhaegar _. "One step closer, Nott. Ones step closer,"_ ujarnya lalu ia memacu Audi S8-nya menembus hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota ini.

000

"Mum!"

Mikhail memekik ketika mendapati Irina sudah terikat dengan sempurna juga di kursi sama sepertinya di dungeon manor ini. Rhaegar dan Ballard hanya bertukar pandang lalu mengedik.

"Mikhail!"

Irina ikut memekik dan rasanya Rhaegar ingin sekali menghabisi mereka langsung. " _Touche,"_ komentar Rhaegar dengan adegan opera sabun di hadapannya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Mikhail yang terlihat benar-benar tak memiliki ide siapa kedua pria di hadapannya.

Matanya menjadi sangat awas karena takut salah satu dari mereka menyakiti ibunya. Kembali lagi Rhaegar dan Ballard bertukar pandang. "Nott benar-benar menutupi segalanya dari bocah malang ini," ujar Ballard.

"Ia berpikir kita tak akan menemukan hartanya yang paling berharga dan aku juga merasa bahwa bedebah itu tak mau kalau anak lelakinya ini berada di dunia yang sama dengan kita, bratan," balas Rhaegar.

Ballard mengangguk dan berjalan dari sandaran meja di dungeon itu dan berdiri di hadapan Mikhail. "Jangan sentuh anakku, berengsek!" teriak Irina.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara melengking dari wanita itu, Ballard menjentikkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap saja Irina terdiam karena kehilangan kesadarannya. "Mum!"

Dan kali ini Mikhail yang berteriak dan dalam kejapan mata juga Ballard meninju wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian suka sekali berteriak?" tanya Ballard.

Mikhail meludahkan darah segar yang keluar dari mulut serta bibirnya yang terkoyak. "Kau apakan ibuku?"

"Tenang, bastard. Kakakku hanya membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran bukannya kehilangan nyawa. Belum saatnya kalian berdua mati, Mikhail Dashkov," jawab Rhaegar.

Ballard hanya tersenyum karena menyadari betapa Rhaegar menikmati setiap siksaan yang akan mereka berikan nanti. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tengah bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Pria berambut gelap itu masih berdiri menjulang di hadapan Mikhail dengan tongkat sihir di bawah dagunya. "Katakan dimana Nott dan aku akan membuat kematianmu tak menyakitkan," ucap Ballard.

"Kalian tak akan pernah menemukannya," balas Mikhail.

Ballard mengangguk. "Baiklah," jawab Ballard lalu menendang dada pria yang tadi ia panggil bocah malang itu hingga terjengkang.

Dalam satu jentikkan tongkat Mikhail kembali bangkit dengan nyeri yang luar biasa di dadanya lalu tanpa memberi jeda, Ballard kembali meninju wajahnya. Bibir dan pelipisnya sudah dibanjiri darah serta matanya mulai memar dan membiru. "Jadi, dimana Theodore fucking Nott, bastard?" tanya Ballard.

Mikhail tak sanggup menjawabnya. Napas Mikhail masih memburu ketika Ballard menyentuh dagunya dan membuat ia menengadah sementara Rhaegar hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyesap whisky-nya seperti sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukkan. "Apa yang sebenarnya ayahku lakukan pada kalian?" tanya Mikhail.

"Dia membunuh ibu kami," jawab Ballard.

 _"Crucio,"_ ucap Ballard lagi dan Mikhail jatuh menggelepar di lantai dungeon ini.

Rhaegar tersenyum puas melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya saat Ballard menghentikan rapalan mantranya itu. "Mari biarkan dia beristirahat, bratan," ujar Rhaegar yang kini berjalan ke arah Irina yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan Scorp masuk bersama Rose. "Kalian sudah mulai berpesta tanpa mengajakku ternyata," ujar Rose.

"Mereka pingsan?" tanya Scorp.

Rhaegar mengangguk. "Hasil prakarya Ballard."

Rose mengambil segayung air dan menyiramnya ke wajah Irina. "Biarkan wanita berbicara dengan wanita."

Irina langsung bangun dengan panik dan gelagapan seperti merasa tenggelam. _"Welcome back Mrs,Dashkov,"_ ujar Rose.

Irina masih berusaha mengenali orang-orang di hadapannya tapi gagal. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa mereka semua. Dalam hati ia merutuki Theo yang membawanya masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Seharusnya ia tak berhubungan pria itu, seharusnya ia tak memiliki anak bersama. Pasti hari seperti ini tak akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi, tak ada yang dapat ia ubah. Irina Dashkov terlalu mencintai Theo untuk dapat membenci semua hal yang telah ia lakukan. "Aku tak akan banyak berbasa-basi, Irina. Dimana Nott?"

Mata Irina menatap horor pada tubuh Mikhail yang tumbang di lantai dungeon ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada puteraku?" teriaknya.

Rhaegar menggeleng. "Mereka sangat berisik sekali ternyata."

Rose menutup mulut wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu dengan tangannya. "Kau tak menjawabku, Irina. Dimana Nott?" tanya Rose.

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan memberitahu kalian."

"Bukan pilihan yang tepat rasaku," jawab Rose lalu menjambak rambut pirang milik Irina itu hingga ia mendongak untuk dapat menatap Rose.

Irina terkesiap sementara Rose hanya tersernyum tipis yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua orang. "Jangan membuatku melakukan kekerasan kepadamu, Irina. Kau cukup tua untuk jadi ibuku," tambah Rose lagi.

Wanita itu menatap kesal pada Rose dan masih mengunci mulutnya. Rose mendengus lalu mengambil belatinya dan meletakkan pisau itu di kulit wajah Irina yang terlihat masih sangat mulus di usiannya berkat perawatan yang mahal. "Katakan dengan suka rela atau aku akan membuat kulit mulus ini memiliki bekas luka seumur hidupmu," ucap Rose.

Rhaegar tertawa. "Dia tak akan menjawabnya. Lagipula dia juga akan mati, tak perlu menakutinya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan bekas lukas itu," kekeh Rhaegar.

"Masuk akal. Jadi tak akan menjadi masalah bukan bila aku sedikit memberi kenang-kenangan di pipimu?" tanya Rose yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi mendaratkan belatinya ke pipi itu.

"Argh!"

Irina berteriak dan suaranya tadi membangunkan Mikhail dari tidur sejenaknya setelah mendapat 'sedikit' penyiksaan dari Ballard. " _No,"_ ujar Mikhail parau.

Wajahnya sudah babak belur dan sulit untuk dikenali. "Jangan ibuku. Bunuh aku saja," ujarnya.

Scorpius yang kali ini mendatanginya lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Scorp berdiri dengan ujung tongkat sihir di bawah dagunya dengan tatapan jijik kepadanya. "Tak ada untungnya aku membunuhmu sekarang, little bastard. Aku butuh ayah keparatmu itu. Katakan saja dimana ia sekarang dan mungkin saja aku dapat melepaskan kalian berdua," ucap Scorpius.

Mikhail menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu ia dimana," jawab Mikhail cepat.

"Dan kau berharap aku percaya padamu?" balas Scorp lalu mundur untuk masuk ke dalam pikiran Mikhail untuk mencari informasi keberadaan ayah tengiknya.

Wajah Nott berkelebat di pikirannya. Bahkan memori-memori masa kecilnya ketika mereka tinggal di Moscow dapat diakses oleh Scorp. Mikhail tumbuh di keluarga yang terlihat sangat sempurna dan mencintainya. Ia tumbuh besar dengan kedua orang tuanya, meski Nott tak menikahi ibunya. Sementara ketiga anak Malfoy harus tumubuh tanpa ibunya karena ulah dari bajingan Nott. Scorp keluar dari pikiran-pikiran itu dan menggeleng padanya dengan wajah terdatar yang dapat di hasilkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tumbuh di keluarga yang lengkap dan sempurna seperti yang kau miliki? Apakah kau sudah cukup bahagia? Apakah kau sudah puas?" tanya Scorp.

"Bunuh aku, jangan ibu dan ayahku. Ia orang yang baik," jawab Mikhail.

 _"Where's the fun, Mikhail?"_ Scorp berbalik tanya seperti yang sering ia dengar terlontar dari Uncle Zab-nya.

"Ia membunuh ibuku, ibu kami. Berarti aku juga akan membunuhnya dan membunuh dirimu. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Mikhail meringis mendengarnya. "Kau gila."

"Senang kau menyadarinya," balas Scorp.

Ia mundur lalu berjalan ke arah Rhaegar yang sedang menyandar di tepi meja di dungeon ini. Ia melepaskan sedekapnnya ketika Scorp menyambanginya. "Kau yang membawa Mikhail?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan aggukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Apakah ia membawa ponsel?" tanya Scorp dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

"Ada di mantelnya."

Scorp mengangguk. "Berikan padaku."

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu sudah di tangan Scorp dan ia mencari nama 'Papa' di list kontak ponselnya dan dalam sekali pencarian ia menemukan nama itu. Seringaian terpulas di wajah Scorp dan ia langsung menghubungi 'Papa' di ponsel itu. Beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar dan sebuah suara mengangkatnya di seberang sana _. "Yes, son."_

 _"Long time no hear your voice, Theodore Nott,"_ jawab Scorp.

Theodore Nott tak menjawabnya. "Kau merindukan Mikhail, bukan?" tanya Scorp kembali.

Seperti sudah berada di frekuensi yang sama, Rhaegar sudah berdiri di samping Mikhail dan Scorp sudah mengubah ponsel itu dengan _loudspeaker mode_. "Jangan coba untuk menyentuhnya," ancam Nott.

"Terlambat," balas Scorp.

Di saat yang bersamaan Rhaegar menikam paha Mikhail dengan belatinya dan teriakan kembali menggema di dungeon itu. "Argh!"

"Tidak!" teriak Irina.

"Mikhail!" pekik Nott.

"Datanglah ke manor secepatnya. Kau masih ingat dimana kau membunuh ibuku, bukan?" balas Scorp.

" _Son of the bitch,"_ balas Nott.

"Mungkin dia butuh sesuatu yang dapat lebih dapat memacunya," ujar Rose yang sudah menarik pelatuk di pistolnya.

Irina menatap wanita itu dengan penuh ketakutan. Keringat sebesar-besar jagung sudah membasahi keningnya. Rose ikut menyeringai seperti yang dilakukan suaminya. "Rhaegar benar aku tak perlu memberimu bekas luka aku cukup membunuhmu."

 _Bang_

Irina terjerembab di lantai ketika peluru Rose menembus kepalanya. "Mum!" teriak Mikhail.

 _"No!"_

 _"Mum, wake up!"_

"Kau mencintai pria yang salah, Irina Dashkov," ucap Rose yang kembali memasukan pistolnya ke dalam _holder_ di balik kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

Scorpius mengedik. "Datanglah sebelum Mikhail kesayanganmu menyusul ibunya."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Scorp menutup panggilannya. Rhaegar menatap jam tangannya dan ikut mengedik. _"It's dinner's time. Who's hungry?"_ tanya Rhaegar.

Ballard dan Rose mengangkat tangan sambil terkekeh lalu keluar mengikuti Rhaegar. Scorp masih menatap datar ke arah tubuh Irina dan Mikhail yang masih terisak. _"Happy grieving, moy drug,"_ ujat Scorp yang juga mengikuti langkah saudara-saudara dan istrinya keluar.

000

Scorp dan Rose serta Ballard dan Rhaegar juga Niklaus yang baru bergabung duduk di ruang tengah lantai dua manor ini sambil menikmati Le Pin, wine yang sempat di ambil oleh Scorp di _wine cellar_ mereka. Selepas makan malam tadi, Rhaella pergi ke panti asuhannya karena malam ini anak-anak itu mengadakan _pyjama party_ dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Rhaella akan ikut andil disana. Sementara Draco Malfoy akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan Scorp tak tahu kemana. Sedangkan Albus berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah pekerjaanya di AlNik selesai. Jadilah hanya mereka berempat di manor ini sambil menunggu kabar perkembangan dari Nott. Rhaegar berdiri di dekat perapian sambil memainkan gerakan api disana yang seakan-akan menjilati kayu bakar itu perlahan hingga tersisa menjadi abu nantinya. "Kau yakin bahwa Nott akan menyerahkan diri?" tanya adiknya itu pada Scorp.

Kakak lelakinya itu hanya mengedik setelah menyesap wine di tangannya itu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak yakin," balas Scorp.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang," balas Rose yang ikut menyesap hingga tuntas wine di gelasnya.

Ballard menggeleng. "Kau tak mengenal dia, Rosabelle. Nott tak punya hati," jawab Ballard.

Kali ini Rose menggeleng. "Jika ia tak punya hati, ia tal akan menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk membalaskan dendam kematian Daphne kepada Hermione. Hal itu ia lakukan karena ia pria melankolis yang begitu mencintai istrinya. Dan kau harus mendengar bagaimana ia mengancam Scorp tadi. Ia sangat mencintai Mikhail. Percayalah padaku, ia pasti akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya cepat atau lambat," jelas Rose.

Niklaus bertepuk tangan. _"You are really English Literature's graduate, Rosabelle_. Katakan padaku, siapa penyair atau filsuf yang mengajarkanmu teori tadi," ucap Niklaus.

 _"Shut up, Nik,"_ balas Rose yang disambut dengan tawa oleh yang lain.

"Mari kita berpikir jika teori Rose dan Scorp salah. Nott tak muncul untuk menyelamatlan bastard itu, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rhaegar lagi.

"Bunuh Mikhail dan eksploitasi berita kematiannya yang menyedihkan dan buat agar Nott melihatnya. Aku mau ia mati perlahan karena merasa bersalah atau ia memutuskan untuk memburu kita. Dengan seperti itu, kita akan semakin mudah menemukannya," jelas Scorp.

Rose tersenyum dan menjentikkan alisnya. _"Briliant,"_ ujar istrinya.

 _"And you still surprise,"_ jawab Scorp.

Mereka berbagi senyum lalu teralihkan perhatian pada Albus yang baru melangkahkan kaki di ruang tengah manor ini. "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke mini bar ruang tengah ini dan menuangkan wine untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mikhail babak belur, Irina mati, dan kami sedang menunggu Nott menunjukkan batang hidungnya," jawab Rhaegar.

"Wow menarik sekali."

Niklaus hanya ikut terkekeh dan perlahan menyesap rokoknya dan menyemburkannya keluar balkon ini. Sementara Scorp memperhatikan wajah Rose yang terlihat letih dari biasanya. "Kau tak enak badan?" tanya Scorp pada istrinya.

Rose menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit sakit kepala. Pasca kematian Maurizio dan masa transisi kepemimpinanku, banyak yang harus kubereskan. Terutama setelah kematian Vitiello, ada begitu banyak tugas yang harus aku dan Lorenzo kerjakan," balas Rose pelan agar hanya suaminya yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidurlah," jawab Scorp.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, dickhead. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja," balas Rose.

Baru saja Scorp akan menjawabnya, seorang pengawal berjalan masuk ke arah mereka. "Ada seseorang yang memasuki teritori hutan manor, Sir. Kami mendeteksi dia penyihir yang kuat," lapornya pada Ballard sebagai kepala bagi para pengawal di The Sociaty.

"Nott," ujar Ballard.

Scorpius sontak bangkit. "Ballard ikut denganku. Rhaegar dan Niklaus berada di posisi untuk membantu jika ia butuh dilumpuhkan, siapkan senjata api laras panjang kalian dan berkoordinasilah dengan semua pengawal. Albus perketat penjagaan manor buat tak ada yang dapat ber-Appare masuk dan keluar dari sana serta matikan jaringan floo kita. Dan Rose bersiap di dungeon lalu hubungi Dad serta Uncle Zab. Kita tak tahu apakah ia membawa pasukan," Scorp memberikan arahan kepada mereka semua.

 _"Aye, Sir,"_ jawab mereka semua kecuali istrinya.

Ketiga pria itu sudah bersiap untuk tugasnya masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Rose hanya bergeming di tempatnya. "Aku ikut denganmu," tandas Rose saat mereka sudah tinggal berdua di ruang tengah ini.

Scorp langsung menggeleng. "Kau baru sehat satu bulan ke belakang ini. Tubuhmu belum siap untuk hal-hal yang berat."

"Jangan meremehkan aku, dickhead. Aku jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan," balas Rose kesal.

"Aku tetap tak mengijinkanmu. Turuti aku, Contessa."

"Jangan perintah aku," balas Rose.

"Aku tak memerintahmu sebagai seorang pemimpin pada bawahannya,. Aku memintamu sebagai suami pada istrinya, Contessa. Untuk kebaikan kita berdua."

Rose mendengus dan menghela napasnya. "Baiklah."

Scorp mengangguk dan memeluk istrinya itu dan dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Rose yang tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. "Berhati-hatilah," ujar Rose sambil mengusap bibir Scorp yang begitu lembut.

"Tentu."

000

Hawa begitu dingin di awal bulan Desember sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang belulang makhluk hidup di kota ini terutama di malam hari seperti sekarang. Scorpius dan Ballard sudah berdiri di tengah hutan di sekitar manor sambil menunggu Nott menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dengan pengawasan dari Rhaegar serta Niklaus dan penjagaan dari para pengawal Scorpius merasa bahwa Nott tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan menyerangnya. Suara patahan ranting di hutan ini membuat Scorp dan Ballard menjadi semakin awas. Dan kemunculan pria dengan jubah hitam di hadapannya ini menjadi jawaban atas suara tadi. Pria itu membuka tudung dari jubah hitam panjangnya yang menjulang di tanah basah ini.

"Scorpius, Ballard lama tak berjumpa," ucap Nott tenang.

"Senang akhirnya bisa berbicara denganmu, Nott," balas Scorpius.

Nott tersenyum. "Kalian tumbuh dengan sangat baik ternyata. Malfoy benar-benar membesarkan kalian dengan sepenuh hatinya.

" _Let's cut the bullshit, arsehole. Do you miss your son?"_ tanya Scorp.

Manik wajah Nott berubah ketika puteranya di angkat . Ia tampak pucat pasi seperti tak darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Tentu kematianmu," jawab Scorp.

Ballard mengeluarkan ponsel sihir dan layarnya sengaja diperbesar secara sihir dan terlihat jelas secara langsung Rose sedang memukuli dan berakali-kali merapalkan mantra untuk menyiksa Mikhail di samping tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kau ingin puteramu menyusul ibunya saat ini? Atau kau ingin menyerah? Semua itu keputusanmu, arsehole," ujar Ballard.

Theodore Nott maju beberapa langkah lalu melemparkan tongkat sihir dan melucuti semua senjatanya lalu mengangkat tangannya dan berlurtut di hadapan mereka. "Aku menyerah, Scorpius. Tangkap aku dan lepaskan Mikhail."

Scorp menyeringai lalu merapalkan mantra pada Nott dan sontak tubuh itu ambruk kehilangan kesadarannya. _"Let's play with this shit, Ballard."_

000

 **to be continued**

 **A/N (again)** : I'll never get tired to ask this to you guys, how's this chapter? Please please please leave your review. Trust me I love read what's on your mind and don't be scare and hesitate ti write a long review. I really more like that.

Dan untuk kalian yang sedang menerka-nerka siapa sosok yang cocok memerankan tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini, tetaplah berimajinasi dan beritahu saya di setiap review kalian. Saya tak mau merusak imajinasi kalian sekarang dengan mengatakan siapa sosok yang saya pikirkan ketika menulis karakter di cerita ini. Mungkin di akhir chapter saya akan memberitahukan kalian, But I'm a little bit shocked when I googled the person who you mention to me, they're so you. And I'm curios now, how old are you guys? hehe. And for some of you who asked me if I were a literature's graduate, the answer is no. I'm an interior designer in a private company and I'm Interior Architecture's graduate.

Untuk Nakemi Udo (kalau saya tidak salah) kamu boleh memberikan cerita saya pada temanmu dalam bentuk apapun selama mencantumkan nama saya di dalamnya. Perayalah saya senang mendengarnya.

And last but not least, thank you for everything guys. See you in the next chapter. LOVE YOU XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :** After a hour struggling with safari and chrome, finally here's your weekly update. Enjoy :)

 **Rowling has!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

London, England.

Godric's Hollow

Hermione's House

Blaise Zabini memainkan mulut gelas berisi whisky yang tadi ia tuangkan ke dalamnya. Suasana sangat hening di ruangan itu. Bahkan pergerakan detik jam di sudut ruangan ini dapat terdengar dengan begitu jelasnya. Mata Blaise tampak mengawasi sahabatnya yang baru saja merapihkan kembali gulungan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan malam ini. Draco Malfoy tampak menggeleng ketika ia mengambil gelas berisi air di atas nakas tepat di sisi ranjangnya itu. Pria yang usianya sudah lebih dari setengah baya itu kembali duduk bersandar ketika Doc kembali ke ruangan itu. "Kau masih mual?" tanya Doc sambil memeriksa cairan _chemotherapy_ yang perlahan mengalir ke dalam tubuh Draco.

Alis pria itu hanya mengedut sambil mendengus. "Tak perlu kau tanyakan, Doc. Rasa mual itu selalu datang setiap cairan sialan itu kau masukan ke dalam tubuhku," jawab Draco.

Doc dan Blaise bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Doc mengambil lengan Draco lalu mengolesinya dengan alkohol dan perlahan melepaskan jarum dari pembuluh daranhnya kemudian kembali menutupnya dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol juga. Draco menurunkan gulungan lengan kemejanya lalu meminum obat dan ramuan yang diberikan Doc kepadanya. "Bisakah kau mengubagh ramuan menjijikan ini dengan rasa whisky?" tanya Draco yang terlihat menahan pahit di lidahnya.

"Dasar gila," ujar Blaise yang terkekeh lalu kembali menyesap whisky di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kaki di single sofa itu.

"Kau rindu minuman ini, mate?" goda Blaise yang mengangkat gelas itu ke udara degan masih terkekeh.

Draco mengedik. "Minuman itu yang membuatku seperti ini," jawab Draco.

Doc hanya tersenyum sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa denyut nadi serta keadaan pupil mata Draco lalu mengangguk. "Kau harus menjaga makan dan menuruti semua ucapanku," ujar Doc.

Draco hanya mengangguk. "Dan kau harus kembali melakukan _chemotherapy_ kembali dua minggu lagi," tambah Doc lagi.

Lagi-lagi Draco mengangguk dan Doc pamit dari hadapan mereka. Blaise kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya yang perlahan kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang itu. Draco sangat sadar dengan hal itu lalu kembali mendengus. "Hentikan, Zabini. Kau menatapku seakan-akan kita adalah pasangan sesama jenis yang tengah jatuh cinta," ujar Draco yang memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutupi hal ini dari anak-anakmu?" tanya Blaise yang tak terpengaruh dengan candaan Draco tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Draco.

"Kau sekarat, mate," tandas Blaise yang membuat Draco terdiam.

Sudah setahun belakangan ini, Draco Malfoy didiagnosa mengidap kanker di liver-nya dan selama setahun belakangan ini pula ia menyembunyikan hal ini dari anak-anaknya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kecuali Blaise dan Doc. Ia selalu melakukan perawatan di rumah lama milik istrinya saat mereka belum menikah dulu. Tempat ini terletak tak begitu jauh dari London dan terkesan sangat aman dan nyaman. Draco sering berada di rumah ini bahkan sebelum ia dinyatakan sakit oleh Doc. Ia sangat suka dengan tempat ini, karena rumah inilah yang mempertemukan ia dengan Hermione berpuluh tahun lalu. "Mereka berhak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadamu," tambah Blaise lagi.

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus mereka urus dan kesehatanku tak termasuk dalam hal itu, Blaise. Aku dapat mengurus hidupku sendiri," jawab Draco.

"Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan tak sadarkkan diri di hadapan anak-anakmu?" tanya Blaise kesal.

Draco teresenyum. "Maka sudah saatnya mereka untuk mengetahui kondisi, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kau selalu mengajarkan pada kami, pada anak-anakmu bahwa keluarga adalah hal yang utama sementara kau melakukan hal ini pada mereka. Mereka berhak tahu, Malfoy," ujar Blaise lagi dan lagi kepada sahabatnya ini.

Draco membuka matanya dan kembali menyesap air mineral di gelas itu. Selain mual, haus dan rasa dehidrasi juga merupakan efek samping dari pengobatannya. "Aku mungkin tengah sakit, tapi aku tetap dengan mudah dapan meng-crucio dirimu, Zabini. Jadi, diamlah."

Blaise memutuskan untuk diam, karena tahu bahwa Malfoy tak akan pernah mendengarkan dirinya untuk hal ini. Dan kini perhatian Blaise jatuh pada ponsel sihirnya dan melihat jadwal dirinya di Kementerian dan perkembangan berita para Auror yang kembali mulai suka ikut campur dengan urusan The Sociaty. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Blaise begabung di Kementerian lebih tepatnya di _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_. Hal ini dilakukan berdasarkan perintah Draco agar anggota The Sociaty dapat menyusup di dalam pemerintahan untuk menutupi serta melindungi setiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin besar kegiatan pasar serta melihat 'cara penyelesaian' masalah bagi para anggota The Sociaty, hal ini kembali menarik perhatian para Auror. Terutama dengan laporan orang hilang atau penemuan jasad yang tak dikenal, kedua hal itulah yang memicu kecurigaan dari Auror, terlebih para Auror muda yang sedang sangat bersemangat menyelidiki dan menangkap 'orang-orang jahat'.

"Ada masalah di Kementerian?" tanya Draco.

Blaise mengangguk. "Salah seorang Captain di Essex ditangkap Auror semalam karena dicurigai sebagai dalang pembakaran di sebuah gudang dan pelaku pembunuhan keluarga pemilik gudang itu," jawab Blaise.

"Dia yang benar melakukannya?"

Kembali Blaise mengangguk. "Keluarga itu berutang pada kita dan tenggat waktunya sudah habis. Alih-alih meminta maaf, mereka mereka justru memasang perangkap dan mencoba melarikan diri," jawab Blaise.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Captain itu?"

"Dia dilepaskan tadi pagi karena tak cukup bukti, tapi hal ini membuat para Auror itu kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik kita. Posisiku saat ini tak cukup kuat untuk mengatur mereka. Lagipula mereka sekarang memiliki James Potter sebagai penerus tahta Harry Potter di divisi Auror. Kita susah berbuat banyak disana," jelas Blaise.

Hal yang paling lucu dari keluarga itu adalah ketika anak sulungnya merupakan seorang Auror handal dan anak laki-laki lainnya tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi kriminal yang selalu diburu keberadaannya. Lalu Draco terdiam dan memikirkan pernyataan Blaise tadi. Mereka harus memiliki orang yang memiliki kekuasaan di pemerintahan. Jika perlu merekalah yang mengatur pemerintahan. Dengan begitu mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh The Sociaty. Dan ide itu tetiba saja melintas di kepala Draco saat melihat sahabatnya itu. "Calonkan dirimu pada pemilihan Menteri Sihir tahun depan. Aku akan memastikan kau tepilih," jawab Draco.

Blaise menatap Draco tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, mate."

"Aku serius. Dengan dirimu sebagai Menteri Sihir, semua kendali ada di padamu. The Sociaty akan secara resmi mengendalikan masyarakat sihir negara ini," jelas Draco.

Blaise tak menjawabnya. "Pikirkan hal ini. Satu tindakan dan kau dapat melindungi semuanya," tambah Draco.

"Kenapa bukan dirimu saja? Kau mantan King, kau pati tahu betul cara memerintah," jawab Blaise.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tak pandai berpura-pura, Blaise. Lagipula kau tahu umurku tak lama lagi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Malfoy. _It's a jinx_ ," tandas Blaise yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Draco.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Draco membiarkan Blaise dengan segala pikirannya sementara ia sendiri hanya kembali memejamkan mata sambil mencoba menghilangkan mual yang selalu ia rasakan setelah pengobatan ini. Keheningan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara ponsel dari Blaise yang langsung diangkatnya. Kening Blaise mengerut ketika membaca _caller id_ di layar ponsel sihir itu. " _Yes, Rosabelle,"_ jawabnya yang membuat Draco membuka matanya.

Draco mengamati perubahan wajah dari sahabatnya itu ketika berbicara dengan puteri menantunya. "Aku dan Malfoy akan kesana secepatnya," jawab Blaise.

Setelah menutup panggilan itu Blaise langsung bangkit dari single sofa di sudut kamar ini lalu memeriksa perapian yang terdapat di kamar ini. _"Shit!_ Albus pasti sudah menutup akses jaringan floo di manormu."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi, Blaise. Ada apa dengan Rosabelle?" tanya Draco yang sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya dan tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi langsung memakai jubahnya meski belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Blaise berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sanggup ber-Apparate?" tanya Blaise lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco tadi.

 _"Skip the shit, Zabini_. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Blaise tampak menghela napasnya sesaat. "Nott berada di manor sekarang."

Draco mematung dan wajahnya memucat lebih dari biasanya

000

Hermione Memorial Foster Home

Suara tawa serta riuh rendah para anak asuh di rumah asuh ini terdengar di seluruh penjuru kastil. Rumah asuh yang didirikan oleh Hermione Malfoy untuk para anak korban era Voldemort kini sudah berubah menjadi rumah asuh untuk para yatim piatu dan anak-anak yang terlantar sejak lahir. Sejak kepergian Hermione, Draco Malfoy membayar seseorang untuk mengurusi dan memantau tempat ini hingga Rhaella cukup umur dan mampu mengelola tempat ini sendiri. Kecintaan Rhaella terhadap anak-anak dan tempat ini pulalah yang membuat Rhaella rela berada disana untuk mengelolanya dengan segenap jiwa.

Hal itu dapat ditunjukkannya seperti malam ini, ketika ia menjadi bagian dari acara _pyjama's party_ yang diselenggarakan setiap awal Desember di setiap tahunnya. Ia tak mau hanya terlibat dalam pengelolaan finansial semata, ia ingin rumah asuh ini tumbuh dan berkembang bersamanya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya dulu. "Kalian siap untuk acara meluncur dengan kasur?" pekik Katy.

 _"Yes!"_ teriak para anak asuh itu.

Puncak kesenangan itu dimulai dengan satu per satu anak asuh itu meluncur dengan sangat bersemangatnya dari lantai atas kastil ini. Rhaella terlihat begitu bahagia ketika melihat kebahagian yang terpancar di wajah para anak-anak itu. Dia hanya melihat mereka dari pinggir aula yang kini sudah berubah menjadi lautan kasur dan anak-anak yang berkeliaran sambil sesekali berteriak agar mereka berhati-hati. Seorang anak asuh tetiba saja berteriak dengan sangat bersemangat. "Ayo sekarang giliran Miss Rhaella dan Katy yang meluncur."

Rhaella tertawa dan menolaknya. Lalu semua anak serta para suster memanggil-manggil namanya agar ia ikut meluncur dan ikut bergembira dengan mereka. "Miss Rhaella! Miss Rhaella!"

"Ayo, Rhaella," panggil Katy yang sudah berada di lantai dua kastil ini yang juga mengenakan piyama seperti dirinya dan anak-anak asuh lainnya.

Wanita itu tertawa lalu mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Baiklah-baiklah," balasnya lalu berlari menuju lantai dua kemudian duduk di kasur angin dengan Katy yang sudah menunggunya.

"Siap?" tanya Katy yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rhaella.

Seorang pelayan di rumah asuh ini mendorong mereka dan Katy serta Rhaella meluncur dari tangga lantai dua kastil ini yang sudah disihir berubah menjadi turunan landai. "Aaah!" pekik Rhaella sambil tertawa yang disambut dengan tawa juga oleh yang lainnya.

Rhaella bangkit dari kasur itu dan kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku mual saat ini," kekehnya dengan senyum sambil membereskan beberapa anak rambut yang sudah keluar dari kepangannya itu.

Katy menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Rhaella karena tahu pasti wanita ini haus setelah berteriak dengan sangat bersemangat seperti tadi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy itu. "Terima kasih," ujar Rhaella.

"Sama-sama," jawab Katy.

Kedua wanita itu bertukar senyum lalu kembali menyaksikan para anak asuh itu yang tengah bersuka cita malam ini. Sesekali Katy sedikit berteriak memperingatkan para anak asuh agar berhati-hati seperti yang dilakukan Rhaella tadi. Katy adalah anak asuh yang diterima oleh Hermione langsung ketika ia masih baru dilahirkan dan merupakan kesayangan darinya karena ia begitu menggemaskan saat kecil. Bahkan hanya Hermione yang dapat mendiamkan dirinya ketika ia rewel dulu. Dan kini ia mengabdikan hiduPnya untuk rumah asuh ini sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Hermione meski ia sudah tiada.

Tawa Rhaella perlahan memudar ketika ia melihat ada beberapa pengawalnya yang keluar dari kastil lalu bertemu dengan pengawal lain di luar sana. Mereka tampak serius berbincang dari pengamatan Rhaella di balik jendela ini. Bergegas wanita itu mengambil jubahnya lalu keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa pengawal itu langsung menghentikan percakapannya dan menatap Rhaella. "Miss Rhaella," ujar mereka padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rhaella sambil merapatkan jubahnya karena suhu perlahan turun dengan pasti malam itu.

Para pengawal itu tak menjawabnya. "Aku bertanya pada kalian, jadi jawab aku," tambah Rhaella lagi.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. "Apakah Tuan Ballard tak ada memberitahukan kepadamu?"

Tanpa memedulikan apa yang menjadi jawaban dari salah satu pengawalnya itu, Rhaella kembali menatap kesal pada mereka seperti yang dilakukan Rose atau Scorp bahkan Rhaegar saat ada hal yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. "Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga."

"Theodore Nott berada di manor saat ini dan kami diminta untuk memperketat penjagaan disini, di tempat kau berada oleh Tuan Ballard," akhirnya salah satu pengawal itu menjawabnya.

 _Bloody hell._

Apa maksudnya ini? Nott berada di kediamannya? Untuk apa? Apakah ia sudah menyerah dengan segalanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul satu per satu di kepala Rhaella ketika mendengar fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. Wanita itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya dan memanggil nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala selama bertahun-tahun ini. "Rhaella," ujarnya tenang dari seberang sana.

"Apakah Nott ada di manor kita sekarang?" tandas Rhaella.

"Dia berada disini sekarang," jawab Ballard.

 _Holy shit._

"Dan kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Bukannya aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian untuk menghabisinya, tapi aku perlu tahu bahwa kalian sudah menangkap pembunuh ibuku," jawab Rhaella.

Jeda sesaat dari seberang sana sebelum Ballard menjawabnya. "Aku baru saja akan menghubungimu, tapi aku harus membantu Scorp dan memastikan dahulu jika ia tak membawa pasukan dan berniat menyerbu manor kita," jelas Ballard pada tunangannya.

Apakah akan terjadi perang di manornya seperti ketika ibunya diserang dulu? Apakah Rhaella harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi karena ulah makhluk itu malam ini? Rhaella menggeleng dan menghela napasnya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu. "Aku akan menghubungimu saat malam ini berakhir," sambung Ballard.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Liam, lindungi keluarga kita," jawab Rhaella.

"Pasti, milaya. Tetap di kastil itu dan ikuti semua arahan dari pengawal kita."

"Hati-hati, Liam."

"Kau juga, milaya."

Rhaella menutup sambungan mereka lalu menatap para pengawal-pengawalnya. "Kalian sudah memasang mantra pelindung di kastil ini?"

"Belum semuanya," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Rhaella mengangguk. "Mari kubantu kalian."

Mereka yang kini mengangguk. " _Yes, Miss Rhaella."_

000

Malfoy Manor

" _Salvio Hexia."_

" _Protego Totalum."_

" _Protego Horiblis."_

" _Fianto Duri."_

" _Repello Inimicum."_

Albus menurunkan tongkat dan tangannya setelah melepaskan mantra pelidung ke hampir semua penjuru manor sesudah mematikan jaringan floo dan menutup zona aparasi di sekitar bangunan ini. Ia masih menengadah sambil memastikan bahwa tak ada celah sedikitpun pada mantra pelindung yang dirapalkan olehnya dan oleh para pengawal lainnya. "Kau sudah selesai membuat perlindungan untuk manor?"

Albus mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang kelam dan dingin di halaman belakang manor ini kepada Ballard yang sudah berada beberapa meter di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Albus masih menggenggam tongkatnya ketika mendekati Ballard. "Dimana Scorp?" tanyanya.

Secercah senyum terpulas di wajah Ballard. "Tengah bersenang-senang," jawabnya.

Kening Albus mengerut karena bingung. "Kau akan tahu sesaat lagi," kambali Ballard menjawabnya.

Albus mengangguk. "Rhaella berada di tempat yang aman?" tanyanaya lagi.

Ballard hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Sejak awal ia tak pernah menganggap Albus musuhnya meski secara jelas bahwa ia juga mencintai Rhaella dan siap untuk merebut wanita itu dari pelukan Ballard di setiap celah yang tersedia. Tetapi, Albus adalah bagian keluarganya. Scorpius menyayanginya sebagai saudara dan peduli padanya. Dan Ballard juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan adik angkatnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara tanah yang bergetar dan derap sepatu kuda dari sudut tanah lapang manor ini. Grace – kuda milik Ballard – menampakkan wujudnya dengan Scorp yang menungganginya. Dari kegelapan malam, kulit pucat Scorpius tampak menakutkan. Seperti vampir yang tengah mencari mangsa. Grace berlari begitu cepat dengan Scorp yang mengendalikannya, sementara Ballard hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sedang 'bersenang-senang'. _"Bloody hell,"_ umpat Albus ketika melihat sesuatu yang terikat dan terseret di belakang kuda itu.

Mata horor Albus menatap Ballard seketika. "Jadi ini yang kau katakan bahwa Scorpius tengah bersenang-senang?" tanya Albus tak percaya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ballard

"Dia menyeret Nott dengan kudamu?"

Kembali Ballard mengangguk. "Darimana ia menyeret si bedebah itu?" dan Albus lagi-lagi bertanya.

Ballard menunjuk hutan di sekitar manor ini. "Dari sisi hutan itu setelah ia membius dan memantrainya tadi," jawab Ballard.

Albus Severus menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dari sahabatnya itu yang ternyata didukung penuh oleh kakak angkatnya ini. Bahkan Ballard dengan senang hati memfasilitasinya dengan memberikan kudanya untuk menjadi alat pembalasan dendam. _"He's so savage."_

" _He's Scorpius Malfoy, Al. Savage is a part of his life,"_ jawab Ballard.

"Yeah, aku tahu itu."

Mereka berdua masih memperhatikan tingkah Scorp yang masih mengitari tanah lapang itu dengan Nott yang tak mampu melawan, bahkan teriakan saja tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kali putaran, Scorp memacu Grace ke arah Albus dan Ballard. Dengan sangat luwes ia turun dari kuda betina milik Ballard itu lalu menyerahnkan tali kemudinya pada Ballard. _"You did a good job, Grace_ ," puji Scorp pada kuda hitam itu sambil membelai wajahnya.

Ketiga pria itu kembali memperhatikan Nott yang terkapar di tanah dengan lumpur yang menyelubungi tubuh hingga wajahnya yang juga dipenuhi luka. Dalam satu kali lirikan, Ballard bahkan tahu ada berapa banyak tulang yang patah akibat aktivitas Scorpius tadi. Dengan satu jentikan dari tongkatnya, tali yang mengikat Nott dengan Grace terlepas dan kini ia benar-benar tersungkur di tanah dengan posisi meringkuk dan kaki serta tangan yang terikat.

Nott terlihat kehilangan separuh kesadarannya saat ini. Napasnya terengah dan darah tak henti mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Scorp menjulurkan kakinya ke dagu Nott untuk memeriksa apakah ia masih bertahan dan siap menerima kejutan lainnya. _"Still alive, huh?"_ tanya Scorp yang sebenarnya tak meminta jawaban apapun dari Theodore Nott karena ia tahu betul bahwa pembunuh ibunya itu masih dapat bernapas walau dengan tidak sempurna.

Kembali dengan satu jentikan tongkat dari Scorp, Nott berlutut di hadapannya dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa. Albus dan Ballard hanya menjadi penonton setia dari apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Scorpius Malfoy ini. "Apakah kau membawa pasukan?" tanya Scorp yang sama sekali tak dijawab oleh Nott.

Scorpius sedikit mundur lalu mencoba membaca pikirnnya, tapi gagal. Ia tak dapat masuk ke dalam pikiran itu dan segalanya terasa kosong. _Fuck this arsehole_. "Aku tak dapat membacamu, arsehole. Kau menggunakan occlumency?" tanya Scorp.

Theodore Nott sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas yang terengah namun sekali tak memedulikan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Scorp tadi. "Fine."

King itu mundur sedikit. _"Crucio."_

Theo ambruk dan menggelepar namun tak berteriak. Dia pasti sudah sering menerima hal seperti ini dari musuhnya dan ia tahu betul cara menanganinya. Oleh sebab itulah Scorp menghentikan kutukan ini dan kembali membuat Nott berlutut seperti semula. Selanjutnya Scorp melemparkan bogeman mentah ke arah wajah Nott dan kali ini bukan hanya sudut bibir dan pelipisnya saja yang berdarah, namun hidung Nott sudah berubah bagaikan keran darah yang terbuka. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, arsehole. Apakah kau membawa pasukan untuk menyerang manorku?"

Dan lagi-lagi Nott tak menjawabnya dan lagi-lagi pula Scorpius melemparkan bogeman mentah ke wajah Nott. Ballard maju dengan satu baskom air di tangannya yang sudah ia panggil secara sihir tadi karena melihat bahwa Scorpius akan mengalami kebuntuan jika menghadapi tingkah Nott yang tak mau membuka mulutya. "Mundur, Scorp," pinta Ballard.

Scorpius melirik baskom itu dan tahu apa yang menjadi isinya lalu mundur dan membiarkan kakaknya itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi Ballard menyiramkan isi baskom itu ke sekujur tubuh Nott dan perlahan ia mengejang dan kembali rubuh ke tanah lalu menggelepar. Scorp dan Ballard hanya memandangnya datar sementara Albus masih diam di tempatnya tepat di belakang mereka. Perlahan parut bekas luka bakar yang diterimanya dulu ketika Blaise dan Draco membakar kastil yang ia tempat muncul. Luka itu benar-benar membuat ia terlihat begitu buruk rupa. Hampir separuh wajah kiri dari mata hingga mulutnya rusak dan terlihat begitu kilat akibat bekas luka yang sudah menahun. Tak hanya wajah, namun separuh tubuh bagian kirinya juga tampak sama rusaknya. Tangan kirinya tampak mengerut. Theodore Nott terlihat seperti legenda-legenda monster yang diceritakan pada anak nakal di seluruh penjuru dunia. "Apakah Mikhail tahu kau merapalkan mantra untuk menutupi wajah aslimu? Apakah anak kesayanganmu itu tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seoarang monster?" tanya Ballard.

"Kalian sudah puas?" tanya Nott.

Scorp dan Ballard hanya bertukar tawa. Liam Ballard membuang baskom berisi air penetralisir mantra itu. Air ini diambil dari air terjun di Gringotts untuk menangkal para pencuri yang memakai segala mantra untuk mengelabui para goblin. Dengan sedikit modifikasi, air itu juga dapat menghancurkan pertahanan occlumency bagi para penggunanya. _"He's yours, Scorp."_

Dengan sedikit menaikkan lengan jubahnya, Scorp memegang wajah Nott dan masuk ke dalam pikiranya. Semua memori yang pernah dialami oleh Nott berkelebatan di pandangan Scorp. Saat-saat ia dan Blaise serta Draco di Hogwarts dan ketika mereka tumbuh besar bersama hingga akhirnya bergabung dengan The Sociaty. Memori selanjutnya adalah ketika ia menikahi Daphne Greengrass dan malam kematiannya ketika Draco Malfoy tak sengaja melepaskan peluru ke arah istrinya. Memori itu berganti dengan semua dendam yang ia simpan terhadap sahabatnya itu dan secara diam-diam membentuk pasukan serta rencana untuk membunuh Hermione Malfoy, wanita yang dinikahi Draco. Memori saat Nott dan pengikutnya menyabotase misi The Sociaty di Novosibirks dan melukai Hermione yang tengah mengandung Scorpius menjadi hal selanjutnya yang dilihat Scorpius. Adegan berlanjut kepada Draco dan Blaise yang membakarnya hidup-hidup namun ia sanggup melarikan diri yang berhasil meninggalkan bekas luka bakar permanen di tubuhnya. Selama bertahun-tahun kemudian ia menyusun rencana membunuh Hermione Malfoy sambil membangun sebuah keluarga dengan Irina dan Mikhail Dashkov. Ia selalu mengunakan mantra penyamar untuk menyembunyikan luka parutnya. Memori tentang betapa bahagianya kehidupannya bersama Mikhail benar-benar mendominasi pikirannya. Hingga memori itu berubah saat ia mendengar bahwa Mikhail sudah berada di tangan para Malfoy dan siap di eksekusi jika ia tak menyerahkan diri. Memori ia menghubungi semua pasukkannya terlihat nyata dan dengan sangat cepat Scorpius keluar dari pikrian itu.

"Kau menyiapkan pasukan huh? Berapa banyak pasukan bodoh yang kau bayar untuk melindungi dirimu?" tanya Scorp tenang sambil waspada jika sewaktu-waktu pasukan itu menyerang manor.

Nott tertatwa. "Kau pikir aku akan dengan sangat bodoh masuk ke perangkap kalian tanpa sedikitpun amunisi?"

Ballard dan Albus langsung menengadah untuk melihat mantra pelindung yang tadi dipasang oleh Albus. Belum ada tanda-tanda kerusakaan sama sekali padanya. Namun baru saja mereka mau bernapas lega suara debuman terdengar sangat jelas. Suara itu pasti dihasilkan oleh orang-orang bodoh yang mencoba masuk ke manor ini. Ponsel Ballard berbunyi dan nama Rhaegar berada jelas di layarnya. "Bagaimana keadaan di luar, Rhaegar?" tanya Ballard langsung pada adiknya itu.

"Kita diserang, bratan," jawab Rhaegar langsung.

"Apakah kita kalah jumlah?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Tetapi, aku belum dapat memastikannya," balas Rhaegar.

Ballard mengangg[uk. "Apa aku perlu turun kesana?" tanya Ballard lagi.

"Aku pikir kau belum terlalu kami butuhkan. Aku dan Nik serta pengawal kita dan Rose, Dad serta Uncle Zab sudah cukup membuat mereka mati kewalahan," ujar Rhaegar.

"Rose?"

Scorp langsung menatap kakak angkatnya itu ketika nama istrinya disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kening Scorp mengerut menunggu lanjutan dari percakapan itu, namun alih-alih memperpanjang panggilannya di telepon dengan adik bungsu keluarga itu, Ballard menutup panggilan itu. "Ada apa dengan Rose?" tanya Scorp.

"Dia ikut pertempuran di luar sana bersama Nik, Rhaegar, Paxan dan Uncle Zab," jawab Ballard yang mengantisipasi apa yang akan menjadi reaksi dari Scorpius ini.

Pria itu menghela napasnya lalu mengumpat pelan. "Apa yang ada di otak Rose saat ini? Aku memintanya berada di dungeon dan dalam sekejab mata ia sudah di luar sana tanpa terlindungi oleh mantra pelindung ini sedikitpun."

"Dia Rosabelle, Scorp. Kau tahu seperti apa istrimu, bukan?" ujar Ballard.

Tawa terdengar dari mulut Nott yang menarik perhatian Scorpius. Dia masih tertawa meski Scorp sudah datang untuk menghampirinya dan memberikan tatapan mematikan dari dirinya. _"Your wife is a badass, Scorpius_. Aku dengar ia sudah menjadi Capo untuk New York Cosa Nostra," ujar Nott yang terdengar sengau karena luka bakar di sekitar bibir kirinya.

Scorpius tak menjawabnya. "Cek si bastard dan bawa ia kesini. Aku tak sabar ingin mengeksekusi anak kesayangan bedebah ini langsung di hadapannya," ujar Scorp pada Albus yang disambut dengan anggukan dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Aye, Sir,"_ jawabnya dan ia berlari untuk masuk ke manor.

Mata Nott berubah horor dan rasa takut menjalar di dirinya saat mendengar bahwa putera semata wayangnya akan dieksekusi juga malam ini. "Aku sudah menyerahkan diri, Scorpius. Lepaskan Mikhail, dia tak ada hubugannya dengan hal ini. Aku yang kau inginkan, bukan anakku," ujar Nott.

Dengan seringaian yang terpancar di wajah Scorp, pria itu menggeleng. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku untuk membebaskan puteramu, tapi alih-alih kau datang dengan damai, kau justru datang dengan pasukanmu di luar sana."

Sekali terdengar suara debuman dari hutan pinggir manor dan perisai mantra ini tampak bereaksi akan hal itu. "Kau membayar sebuah pasukan untuk menghancurkan kami, tapi kau salah. Malfoy tak pernah terkalahkan termasuk olehmu, arsehole."

Nott tak menjawabnya dan lagi-lagi ketakutan muncul di aura wajahnya. Scorp membaca kekhawatiran bahwa pasukannya akan kalah karena mereka semua kalah jumlah dari para anggota The Sociaty. Dan jika benar apa yang dikatakan Ballard bahwa Rhaegar dan Niklaus serta Draco dan Blaise dan tentunya Rosabelle turun tangan ke hutan itu pasti mereka langsung mati di tempat. Keahlian bertempur dan mantra perang yang dikuasai mereka sangat jauh dari orang-orang yang tadi dipikirkan oleh Nott tadi. Mengetahui ketakutan yang dialami Nott, Scorp yang kali ini tertawa. "Takut, huh? Kau memang seharusnya takut pada kami, kecoa busuk," ujar Scorp.

"Seandainya kau menyerahkan diri pada kami selagi bisa, anakmu pasti tak akan kusentuh dan hari ini tak akan mungkin terjadi," tambah Scorp lagi.

Nott menggeleng. "Aku mohon padamu, Scorpius. Lepaskan Mikhail dan bunuh diriku sesuai yang kau inginkan," pinta Nott.

"Kau juga pernah menjadi anggota The Sociaty, arsehole. Kau juga tahu apa yang akan menjadi konsekuensi bila orang luar tahu tentang keberadaan kami. Dan anak harammu sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang kami," jawab Scorp.

"Dia tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kau dapat meng-obliviate-nya jika itu membuatmu puas," balas Nott.

Ballard tertawa. "Aku suka sekali melihat kau ketakutan seperti ini, Nott," ujar Ballard yang tak dipedulikan Nott.

Nott tak menjawab Ballard dan masih terus menatap Scorp menunggu pria itu berubah pikiran dan mengasihininya.

 _Boom._

 _Boom._

Dua kali terdengar suara debuman akibat ledakan dari luar sana yang membuat Ballard juga Scorp menengadah. Perlahan mantra pelindung yang dilepaskan oleh Albus dan pengawal lainnya itu meluntur. Scorp tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tak mungkin mereka kalah melawan para pasukan bayaran Nott itu. Jika pasukan busuk itu dapat menembus pertahanan mereka berarti hal buruk sudah terjadi pada istru dan keluargnya yang sedang bertarung di luar sana. Sementara itu, Ballard tampak terdiam melihat mantra pelindung itu luruh. Albus adalah salah satu penyihir yang memiliki kapabilitas tinggi di bidang ini dan tak mungkin penyihir rendahan seperti pasukan Nott dapat menembus mantra pelindungnya. Senyuman tampak merekah di wajah Nott yang berpikir bahwa kali ini ia dan puteranya akan kembali selamat seperti sebelumnya. Namun senyum itu kandas ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arah dirinya dari ujung tanah lapang yang terhubung langsung dengan hutan tempat mereka tadi berperang. Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini berjalan ke Nott dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai ke tanah dan tongkat sihir di tangan mereka. Mereka tampak seperti pelahap maut pada zamannya. Mata Scorp memperhatikan tiga sosok yang berada di belakangnya yang juga ikut berjalan ke arahnya. Hal ini yang membuat Scorp dapat bernapas lega ketika sadar bahwa Rhaegar, Niklaus dan terutam Rose juga selamat dalam pertempuran di hutan tadi.

"Kau selamat," ujar Scorp pada Rose dengan nada sangat lega.

Rhaegar mendengus ketika mendengarnya. "Kalian selamat, lebih tepatnya, brother," ujar Rhaegar yang disambut dengan kekehan oleh Niklaus yang terlihat mendapat beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Mereka hanya tikus pengganggu biasa. Nott bodoh kali ini," jawab Rose.

Scorp mengangguk. "Tak ada lagi penganggu yang akan mencoba masuk ke manor?" tanya Scorp pada Rhaegar yang dijawab oleh gelengan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kami juga sudah memasang mantra pelindung di radius satu kilometer sekitar manor dan menempatkan lusinan pengawal pilihan kita untuk berjaga malam ini," jawab Rhaegar.

Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika ayahnya membuka suara. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Theo," ujar Draco saat sudah berada di hadapan pria itu.

" _What a suprise, old mate. I thought you already forget aboust this place,"_ tambah Blaise yang sudah berdiri di samping Draco.

Nott menengadah untuk dapat menatap kedua mantan sahabatnya itu. Ada begitu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Marah, takut, kesal, dan rindu. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya bagaimana ia, Blaise dan Draco menghabiskan masa tuanya jika Draco tidak membunuh Daphne dengan tidak sengaja atau jika Nott tak membalas dendam dengan membunuh istri Draco Malfoy yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mungkin mereka sekarang tengah menenggak whisky bersama saat ini dan bukannya membuat Nott berlutut di halaman belakang manor di tengah malam dengan suhu yang perlahan semakin turun ini.

Draco Malfoy menggeleng saat membaca pikiran Nott ini. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tak sengaja membunuh Daphne, bukan? Bahkan kita bertiga tak tahu bahwa ayah Daphne berkhianat pada The Sociaty," ujar Draco.

Scorp dan saudara-saudaranya bertukar pandang karena baru kali ini mendengar versi asli secara langsung dari ayah mereka tentang alasan mengapa Nott membalas dendam padanya. "Tapi kau tak memedulikan kenyataan itu dan memutuskan untuk membunuh istriku agar membuatku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan kau berhasil, Theo. Kau lebih dari sekadar berhasil," ujar Draco lagi.

"Dan kini kau berpikir bagaimana keadaan akan berbalik jika kau tak membunuh Hermione. Apakah kita masih akan berteman, bahkan kau berpikir mungkin saja kita masih dapat menikmati whisky bersama. Dan kau tahu aku jijik dengan pikiranmu, Nott. Kehadiranmu di hadapanku ingin membuatku membakarmu secara hidup-hidup di hadapanku dan memastikan kau meregang nyawa dan mati di hadapanku," tambah Draco.

Semua anaknya memperhatikan ayahnya ketika sedang berbicara pada Nott tadi. Ia benar-benar dikuasai amarah dan juga rasa sedih setiap mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu bedebah ini menyiksa Hermione hingga ajal menjemputnya. Scorp maju untuk berdiri di samping ayahnya. "Kau mau aku kau yang menghabiskannya sekarang, Dad?" tanya Scorp.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan Albus bergabung dengan mereka dengan melevitasi Mikhail ke udara. Wajah lebam biru keunguan dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sekitar wajahnya yang menjadi penampilan terbaru Mikhail. Nott menatap anak lelakinya itu dengan sangat terkejut. "Son," bisiknya dan Rose mendengar hal ini.

Dijentikkan tongkat sihirnya sedikit saja dan Mikhail terjatuh dari udara. Albus tampak terkejut, namun Rose hanya mengedik. "Oops, aku tak sengaja," ujar Rose yang membuat Albus menggeleng dan tertawa.

Mikhail tampak setengah sadar lalu terkejut melihat ayahnya. "Papa."

"Mereka melakukan hal ini padamu?" tanyanya yang mengacu pada bekas luka bakar di seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya.

Rhaegar mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan, bahkan ia sama sekali tak tahu wujud asli dari ayah kandungnya," ujar Rhaegar yang sudah pernah melihat wujud asli Nott saat mereka di Belfats hampir setengah tahun yang lalu itu.

" _Let's cut the shit, everyone,"_ ucap Scorp yang sudah muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku mohon, Malfoy. Lepaskan anakkku. Ia tak salah apapun. Bunuh aku bukan dia," ujar Nott yang terlihat memohon karena tak ada cara lain lagi untuk menyelamatkan hidup putera semata wayangnya.

Saat semua orang tengah fokus memperhatikan Nott, tanpa disangka Mikhail bangkit lalu menarik tongkat sihir Albus yang diletakkanya di saku belakang celananya dan dengan cepat merapalkan mantra untuk membuka belenggu sihir yang mengikat kaki dan tangan ayahnya. "Terima ini, Papa," teriak Mikhail lalu melempar tongkat sihir Albus kepadanya.

" _Stupefy,"_ rapal Ballard yang membuat Mikhail kembali jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat Nott menerimanya dan ia bangkit lalu menarik Rhaegar yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Ia menyergap Rhaegar dari belakang dan menyurukkan tongkat itu ke leher bungsu dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Semua mata menjadi sangat awas melihat Rhaegar yang kapan saja dapat kehilangan nyawannya. "Lepaskan Mikhail dan diriku, maka anakmu tak akan terluka sama sekali, Malfoy," ujar Nott yang semakin menyurukkan tongkatnya itu ke leher Rhaegar.

Alih-alih ketakutan, Rhaegar justru tertawa melihat keadaan ini. "Kau kira kami percaya bahwa kau tak akan membunuhku jika kami melepaskan kau dan anak harammu itu. Bunuh saja aku, Nott. Dan aku dapat pastikan bahwa keluargaku akan langsung membunuh kau dan little Dashkov dan semua dendam sialan ini akan terbalaskan," jawab Rhaegar.

Rose tampak menggeleng kesal sambil meletakkan ujung runcing dari heels yang ia kenakan di leher Mikhail yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di tanah itu. "Jangan bermain-main dengan keluarga kami, Nott. Lepaskan adikku atau ujung sepatuku akan langsung menembus lehernya dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?" ujar Rose.

Tangan Nott tampak bergetar karena ia tahu betul bahwa ia tak akan selamat malam ini. Ia kalah jumlah dan melihat siapa saja yang menjadi lawannya, tak ada sama sekali kesempatan untuk menang meski ia membunuh Rhaegar sekalipun. Ketika fokusnya teralihkan Scorp menembak pahanya dan sontak ia melepaskan Rhaegar dari cengkramannya, namun dengan cepat ia melucurkan serangan dari tongkat Albus itu dan berduel dengan Draco juga Scorpius. Ia menghentakkan tongkatnya hingga Scorp terjengkang dan menyisakan dirinya dan Draco. Tongkat mereka terhubung dengan dua cahaya yang keluar dari masing-masing tongkat itu. Draco mengangkat tangannya ketika Ballard dan Rhaegar akan membantunya. _"I got it,"_ ujar Draco.

Darco Malfoy tahu Nott sudah terluka parah baik fisik dan mentalnya. Mantra yang keluar dari tongkat itu juga semakin melemah karena tongkat itu bukan miliknya dan tubuhnya berlahan kehilangan keseimbangan karena darah yang keluar dari pahanya setelah Scorpius menyarangkan peluru disana. Perlahan namun pasti Draco berjalan maju untuk menghentikan kontak antara tongkat sihirnya dengan Nott. Kembali Draco menghentakkan tongkatnya seperti yang tadi Nott lakukan terhadap Scorp dan kali ini Nott tersungkur. " _It's time to go, Nott. Your inferno is waiting for you,"_ ujar Draco.

Scorp sudah kembali berdiri di samping ayahnya. "Kau ingin kita membakarnya hidup-hidup?" tanya putera sulungnya itu yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Draco.

"Kita tak sekeji itu," ujar Draco.

" _Goodbye, old friend,"_ ujar Blaise.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ ucap Draco dengan satu tarikan napas.

Sinar hijau keluar dari tongkatnya dan Nott tewas seketika. Draco tampak terdiam dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Blaise tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika Niklaus menepuk pundaknya. Scorp berjalan ke arah tubuh itu lalu dengan satu rapalan mantra ia membakar tubuh itu. _"You messed up with wrong family, arsehole,"_ ujarnya pada tubuh yang perlahan termakan api itu.

Rose memegang lengan atas suaminya dan mebiarkan tubuh Mikhail yang dipikirnya masih tak sadarkan diri itu. _"It feels so good, huh?"_ tanya Rose yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan kecupan di puncak kepala istrinya itu.

" _Revenge is the sweetest thing I've ever done, beside marrying you,"_ jawab Scorp.

Kembali mereka lengah dengan keberadaan Mikhail yang ternyata sudah sadarkan diri. Ia tak berani berteriak melihat ayahnya sudah dibakar di depan matanya. Rasanya baru saja ia melihat mereka membunuh ibunya dan kini ia juga harus menyaksikan mereka membunuh ayahnya lalu membakarnya seperti sampah dedaunan kering yang tak ada artinya. Menahan semua sakit itu, matanya menatap sebuah pistol milik Scorpius yang tergeletak di tanah karena ia tadi terjengkang dibuat Nott. Perlahan ia merayap untuk mengambilnya. Mikhail membidik Scorp yang tengah melingkar tangannya di pinggul Rose itu.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

Scorp ambruk dipelukan Rose karena peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh Mikhail tadi. "Scorp!" teriak Rose histeris.

Draco langsung mengambil pistol yang ada di balik jubahnya lalu menumpahkan pelurunya pada Mikhail.

 _Bang._

Cukup satu kali bidikan, Mikhail tewas di tempat saat peluru itu menembus kepalanya. Semua orang langsung mengerubungi Scorp yang mengalami pendarahan dalam pelukan istrinya. "Scorpius," ujar Draco yang berlutut di samping tubuh anaknya.

" _Hold on, dickhead,"_ ujar Rose yang memegang lukanya agar pendarahan itu tak semakin parah sementara Rhaegar dan Ballard menyiapkan mobil untuk melarikan saudaranya itu ke St,Mungo.

Tubuh Scorp bergetar hebat akibat luka itu. Bibirnya bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Aku baik-baik saja, Contessa. Aku baik-baik saja, Dad," ujarnya.

"Berhenti berbicara, Scorpius. Bertahanlah untukku," jawab Rose yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya.

Scorp teresnyum. _"You're crying, Contessa. You're crying for me, Rosabelle. It's so fantastic,"_ ujar Scorp lagi.

" _Shut up, dickehead."_

" _It's so cold here,"_ ujar Scorp lagi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

Ia masih tersenyum di pelukan Rosabelle lalu memejamkan matanya. "Son," paggil Draco.

"Scorpius!"

" _Wake up, dickhead! Damn it! You just can't leave me like this."_

000

St,Mungo's Hospital

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam dan Lily Potter baru saja merenggangkan tubuhnya akibat pasien yang maraton berdatangan malam ini. Ia tak tahu ada kutukan apa malam ini, tapi rumah sakit ini sangat ramai dengan kecelakaan mantra bahkan anak kecil yang terluka akibat mainannya sendiri. Lily keluar sebentar dari ER itu dengan ponsel sihir di tangannya dan gelas kertas berisi kopi untuk membuatnya tetap awas untuk shift malamnya kali ini. Sedari tadi ia menghubungi Mikhail Dashkov namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Berawal dari nada sambung yang tak diangkat hingga notifikasi yang menandakan bahwa ponsel itu tengah berada di luar jangkauan. Mikhail bukanlah pribadi yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ia pasti memberitahu rumah sakit bila tak dapat mengisi shift-nya untuk bertukar dengan yang lainnya. Terlebih lagi sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Lily, ia sama sekali tak pernah tak menghubunginya. Apalagi ini sudah lebih dari sehari Lily tak mendapat kabar apapun darinya. Selepas shift malam ini, Lily berencana akan langsung ke rumahnya untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa Mikhail baik-baik saja.

Suara decitan ban terdengar dari gerbang rumah sakit yang terletak di tengah London ini. Lily melihat iring-iringan sedan hitam masuk ke pelataran rumah sakit ini lalu berhenti di depan dirinya. Ballard keluar dari dalamnya. "Saudaraku tertembak," ujar Ballard.

Lily langsung membuang gelas kertasnya ke tempat sampah dan berlari ke dalam untuk melepaskan mantelnya serta membawa brankar dan memanggil beberapa healer lainnya. Dengan sangat cekatan Lily dan beberapa healer lain melarikan brankar itu ke ruang operasi meninggalkan semua keluarga Malfoy yang terhenti langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu ruang operasi itu. _"Paige Healer Bennett now!"_ teriak healer betubuh mungil saat sudah meletakkan tubuh Scorp di meja operasi. Ia melakukan semua prosedur yang biasa dilakukan oleh Doc ketika menangani Rosabelle kemarin.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka dan Doc melangkah masuk ketika Lily sudah memulai semua langkah penyelamatan itu. _"You did a great job, Healer Potter,"_ ujar Doc yang sudah berada di sebelah meja operasi itu dengan gaun operasinya lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepalanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kondisi pasien," pinta Doc.

"Pasien mengalami tiga luka tembak dan salah satu pelurunya menembus ginjal yang menyebabkan pendarahannya tak berhenti. Aku sudah mengeluarkan dua peluru lain sementara itu aku menunggumu untuk mengeluarkan peluru di ginjalnya," jelas Lily yang masih terus menyedot pendarahan itu.

Doc mengangguk lalu meminta healer yang bertugas pada anethesy membacakan tanda vitalnya. Detak jantung Scorpius menurun karena pendarahannya tak kunjung berhenti. "Keluar dan temui Mrs,Malfoy. Kita membutuhkan darahnya sekarang, sementara itu aku akan berusaha mengeluarkan peluru itu dan memperbaiki ginjalnya," perintah Doc.

Lily langsung berlari keluar sambil melepaskan masker dan gaun operasinya. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang operasi itu. Semua anggota keluarga Malfoy bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampirinya terutama Rosabelle. "Bagaiamana keadaan suamiku?"

"Kami masih mencoba menyelamatkannya," jawab Lily.

Rose mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kalian mencoba? Kalian tak bisa mencoba! Kalian harus menyelamatkan suamiku!" teriak Rose di lorong itu.

Lily mundur karena terkejut dengan reaksi dari sepupu angkatnya ini. Rhaegar langsung maju dan memegang pundak kakak iparnya itu agar tak kehilangan kendali dan melukai Lily. "Rose," ucap Rhaegar yang tak dijawabnya.

"Kami bukan Tuhan, Mrs,Malfoy. Dan sekarang aku butuh darahmu untuk menyelamatkan suamimu," ucap Lily.

Rose tak menjawabnya dan pikirannya seperti mengawang. "Sekarang, Mrs,Malfoy," tambah Lily lagi.

Rose mengangguk dan mereka masuk ke ruangan yang tepat berada di samping ruang operasi itu.

000

Operasi itu berlangsung lebih dari enam jam dan berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy. Tak ada satupun keluarga Malfoy yang meninggalkan lorong ruang ICU itu, tempat Scorpius dipindahkan setelah tindakan operasi tadi. Jika keadaan ini disadari oleh musuh mereka mungkin saja, hal ini akan dimanfaatkan untuk menyerbu rumah sakit ini dan menjatuhkan era keluarga Malfoy di The Sociaty melihat bagaimana seluruh keluarga tengah lengkap berkumpul dan pemimpin mereka tengah kritis di ruangan itu. Rhaella yang berada di rumah asuh bahkan langsung ber-Apparate ke rumah sakit ini ketika mendengar keadaan kakaknya dari Ballard tadi.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Rhaegar beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meminta pengawal membawakan makanan untuk keluarganya, sementara Rhaella masih bersandar pada Ballard dan ayah mereka tengah memejamkan mata dengan Uncle Zab yang juga masih disini bersama Niklaus dan Albus. Mereka semua menunggu Doc untuk menyatakan bahwa Scorpius Malfoy sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya. Jangan tanyakakan dimana Rosabelle. Ia terduduk lemas di sofa yang dibawakan oleh Rhaegar untuk semua keluarganya tadi malam masih dengan darah Scorp yang bersimbah di kemeja hitamnya. Meski tak terlihat tapi aroma darah kering dan kemejanya yang mulai menegang pasti langsung dapat dikenali oleh semua orang.

Ia sama sekali tak tidur ataupun memejamkan matanya. Rosabelle tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun hal yang terjadi pada suaminya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Dalam semalam ia bahkan tampak lebih tirus dari biasanya. Jutaan kali ia menghela napas dan berdoa serta berharap bahwa Scorp akan segera sadar dan tak ada hal yang buruk menimpanya. Rasa miris kini dapat ia rasakan. Beberapa kali ia mengolok Scorpius yang mengatakan jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari bahwa Rosabelle sedang berjuang melawan masa kritisnya dan kini hal itu dapat dirasakan sendiri oleh wanita itu. Bahkan ia tak mampu bernapas dengan normal saat ini. Rosabelle membenamkan wajahnya di dalam lutut yang dipeluknya. Ia tersenyum sarkastik dalam kesendiriannya. Apakah seperti ini hubungan yang akan dijalani olehnya dengan Scorpius hingga ajal menjemput mereka? Apakah mereka akan sangat rutin berada di rumah sakit ini untuk secara bergantian menunggui pasangannya yang tengah meregang nyawa di dalam ruangan sana? Dan kini kepalanya sangat sakit serta mual menghantam dirinya. "Rosabelle," panggil Rhaegar yang membuat ia menengadah.

Adik iparnya itu menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi cokelat panas padanya. Harum minuman menyeruak di seantero ruangan itu karena semua orang hampir sudah memegang gelas kertas itu. Rose menggeleng dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya. "Kau harus kuat, Rose. Kakakku membutuhkanmu, kami membutuhkanmu," balas Rhaegar.

Rose menatap adik iparnya ini dengan matanya yang sayu. Mata cokelatnya semakin kelam seakan semua kebahagiaannya sudah disedot habis oleh dementor. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyesap cokelat itu sementara kita belum tahu bagaimana kondisi dari suamiku?"

"Scorpius tak akan mati hanya karena peluru bodoh dari anak haram Nott itu. Kau hanya perlu ingat bahwa kau menikahi Scorpius Malfoy, King dari The Sociaty. Dan kau harus kuat karena kau adalah Queen baginya, bagi kami. Jadi, jangan beargumen denganku dan minum cokelat itu," jawab Rhaegar yang dalam semalam kehilangan sifat konyolnya.

Rose menjulurkan tanganya setelah mendegar Rhaegar tadi dan perlahan menyesap cokelat itu. Rhaegar juga menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ pada Rose yang disambut dengan kerutan dahi dari Rose. "Apalagi ini?"

"Baju ganti dan perlengkapan mandi untukmu. Keluarga kita sudah menyewa beberapa lantai disini dan kau bebas memilih kamar mana untuk kau gunakan untuk melakukankegiatan pribadimu," balas Rhaegar.

" _You grown up in one night, little dude_ ," ujar Rose yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Rhaegar.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan Doc keluar dari sebuah pintu di ujung lorong ini yang terhubung dengan ruang perawatan intesive Scorpius. Dia masih mengenakan scrub birunya dan berjalan ke arah keluarga Malfoy yang sontak berdiri menyambut keberadaannya. Rose meletakkan gelas kertasnya untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Doc. "Bagaimana keadaan suamiku?" tanya Rose.

"Dia stabil untuk saat ini dan kalian sudah dapat melihatnya namun secara bergantian," jawab Doc.

"Stabil untuk saat ini?" tanya Ballard yang berdiri di belakang Rose tepat di samping Draco yang sama tampak kelelahan seperti yang lainnya.

Doc masih berdiri dan dalam sekekab saja menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua orang di lorong itu. "Area perut Scorpius tertembus tiga peluru yang semuanya sudah dapat aku dan timku keluarkan. Tetapi, ada satu peluru yang menembus ginjalnya. Saat ini ginjalnya rusak parah dan kami tengah menyokong hidupnya dengan alat sirkulasi darah buatan untuk mencuci darahnya," jelas Doc yang membuat dunia Rose seakan baru saja berakhir.

Draco Malfoy bergeming di tempatnya dan tak bergerak atau mengutarakan kata barang sedikitpun. Keadaan ini sama persis seperti ketika Doc mengatakan bahwa Hermione mengalami mati batang otak dulu. Sama seperti ketika pria ini memvonis mati istrinya dan ia tak sanggup bertahan lagi jika hal ini kembali di alami oleh putera sulungnya. "Apa langkah yang dapat kau ambil? Kau tak mungkin berniat membiarkan ia bergantung pada alat sirkulasi darah itu selamanya, bukan?" tanya Ballard yang tampak paling stabil mengahadapi kabar ini meski ia juga tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap keadaann ini.

Hal yang ia tahu adalah ia harus tegar dengan Rhaella yang bersandar di sisinya serta Rose, Rhaegar dan Paxan yang seperti membatu di tempatnya. "Scorpius membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal untuk menggantikan miliknya yang rusak parah," jawab Doc.

"Lakukan Doc. Lakukan apapun untuk membawa ia kembali normal," pinta Rhaegar.

Doc mengangguk. "Dia memilik golongan darah yang langkah, aku ragu apakah ada ginjal yang cocok dengan dirinya. Dan jika menunggu terlalu lama aku takut ia tak akan selamat," jelas Doc.

Draco Malfoy menggeleng. "Aku juga memiliki golongan darah AB negatif sama seperti anakku. Ambil ginjalku dan selamatkan anakku, Doc."

Blaise maju dan menggeleng. "Kau tak dapat melakukannya, Malfoy. Kesehatanmu sedang tak stabil," tandas Blaise.

"Benar yang dikatakan Zabini. Kau sedang menjalani perawatan, kau tak dapat sekonyong-konyong mendonorkan organmu. Hal itu akan berdampak pada dirimu dan Scorpius tentunya," tambah Doc.

Rhaella mendengarkan hal ini dengan tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? Perawatan apa yang tengah ia lakukan? Dan mengapa ia tak mengetahuinya? "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Dad?" tanya Rhaella yang mewakili rasa ingin tahu Ballard dan Rhaegar serta yang lainnya di ruangan itu.

Draco menatap puteri satu-satunya itu lalu menggeleng."Nanti aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian, tapi tidak saat ini," jawab Draco yang tak lagi disanggah oleh anak-anaknya.

Sementara itu seperti digerakkan dengan sistem autopilot, Rose maju dari tempatnya agar semakin mendekat pada Doc. "Golongan darahku sama persis dengan Scorpius. Ia beberapa kali mendonorkan darahnya padaku dan aku baru saja mendonorkan darah padanya tadi malam."

"Lakukan tes kecocokan terhadapku dan transplantasikan ginjalku padanya," ujar Rose menutup kalimatnya.

Doc tampak mengangguk. "Temui aku di sudut lorong lantai ini dan kita akan melakukan tes secepatnya."

Doc langsung pergi dari lorong ini dengan berlari sambil menghubungi Healer Potter untuk mempersiapkan tes ini. Ketika Doc sudah meninggalkan lorong ini, Rose duduk perlahan di sofanya lalu dengan cepat menenggak cokelat panas yang masih mengepul itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak merasakan lidahnya terbakar saat ini. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Scorpius yang tengah berjuang untuk dapat kembali bersamanya. "Rose," panggil Rhaella.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan Scorp juga akan baik-baik saja," jawab Rose yang tak perlu mendengar ucapan Rhaella selanjutnya.

Ia tahu pasti semua orang mengkhawatirkan perubahan sikap dari dirinya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, Rosabelle. Aku akan meminta Doc untuk mencari pendonor yang cocok dengan Scorpius," ujar Draco.

Rose menggeleng tanpa menatap ayah mertuanya itu. Ia menatap kosong pada kaca yang tertutup gorden di depannya yang saat ini memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Scorpius. "Dia suamiku dan saat ini hanya aku yang berkesempatan sangat besar untuk menolongnya," jawab Rose.

"Tetapi, kita membicarakan hal lain. Kau akan mendonorkan organmu padanya," ujar Draco lagi.

"Bahkan jika dengan berbagi detak jantungku padanya adalah hal yang dibutuhkannya saat ini, aku akan melakukannya. _He die, I die, Draco_. Setidaknya aku mencoba sebelum aku memutuskan apakah aku akan menyusulnya," jelas Rose yang bangkit kembali dari sofanya.

Tanpa berpamitan lagi ia berjalan ke ruangan di ujung lorong dan siap melakukan tes apapun untuk menyelamatkan suaminya.

000

Rose duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang suaminya, persis yang dilakukan Scorp saat ia terakhir kali terluka. Suara alat-alat penyokong hidup dan ventilator yang berada di mulut Scorp sangat menggangu pendengarannya, tapi ia tak dapat berlaku banyak karena hal ini yang dapat membuat Scorp bertahan lebih lama setidaknya hingga Doc mengatakan hasil mereka cocok. Tangan mereka betaut dan Rose merasakan bahwa tubuh Scorp lebih panas dari biasanya dan Doc mengatakan hal ini adalah normal karena organnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia membelai tangan suaminya yang terlihat begitu pucat dan lemah itu dan membawanya untuk dapat menyentuh pipinya. "Vegara dan Nott sudah tewas, dickhead. Seharusnya kita tengah merayakan hal ini di pantai atau kapal pesiar punya ayahmu, bukan disini. Kau tak punya hak untuk membalasku agar merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat aku sekarat beberapa bulan lalu, dickhead."

"Bangunlah. Buka matamu sekarang juga. Kau tak mungkin berencana meninggalkan diriku secepat ini bukan? Aku belum puas bercinta dan bertengkar denganmu, Scorpius. Masih banyak hal yang perlu kita lakukan bersama," tambah Rose lagi dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Kali ini ia membelai kening Scorp dan air mata itu menetes. Ia pernah mengatakan pada Scorp di hari pemakamana Maurizio bahwa ia tak pernah menangisi seseorang termasuk kematian orang tua angkatnya, tapi ia sudah menangis dua kali untuk suaminya. Kembali ia membelai kening itu sambil berbisik di telingan suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius. Kau harus sadar dan bangun agar kau dapat mendengarkan kalimat itu secara langsung."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Scorp bergetar dan ia terlihat kejang dan monitor itu menunjukkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan suara monitor itu juga seperti berteriak dramatis meminta diselamatkan. Rose terlonjak dan berteriak meminta pertolongan atas apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Lily Potter berlari kencang dengan keeta penyelamat di tangannya dengan beberapa perawat yang membantunya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Rose sangat panik.

"Keluar, Rose," pinta Lily.

Mata Rose membelalak. "Jangan memerintahku! Ada apa dengan Scorpius?" teriaknya.

"Suamimu sekarat, jadi diam dan keluar sekarang karena aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkannya," ujar Lily yang tengah memompa jantungnya.

" _Ephineprine,"_ ucap Lily yang langsung mendapat respon dari seoarang perawat dengan menyodorkannya sebuah sutikan dan langsung ia tusukan ke jantung Scorpius.

Ia masih terus mempompa jantung Scorp sambil terus menatap monitor dengan garis lurus di layarnya. " _Charges 240,"_ ucapnya lagi sambil tak henti melakukan pertolongan pada Scorpius.

" _Clear,"_ ucap perawat itu.

Lily langsung meletakkan alat kejut jantung di dada dan tubuh bagian kiri Scorpius. Tubuh pria itu terlonjak namun tak ada peruabahan garis di monitor itu. " _Charges 360,"_ ujar Lily lagi sambil treus memompa jantung Scorp dengan tangannya.

" _Come on, Scorpius. Hold on. Hold on. You can do it,"_ ujarnya pada Scorpius yang ia tahu pasti dapat mendengarnya.

" _Clear,"_ sekali perawat itu mengatakan kata itu.

Dan lagi-lahgi tubuh Scorp terlonjak namun kali membuahkan hasil karena secara perlahan garis itu kembali bergerak dan detak jantung Scorpius kembali stabil. Lily Potter tampak menghela napas panjang karena terengah-engah dalam prosesnya menyelamatkan nyawa dari Scorpius Malfoy ini. Setelah yakin bahwa keadaan pasiennya sudah stabil dan sudah melewati kondisi kritisnya, ia melepaskan sarung tangan karet bewarna biru miliknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia keluar setelah perawat membawa keluar kereta penyelamat itu. Lily berhenti di hadapan Rose yang menatap suamiaya dan Lily secara bergantian. "Kau mungkin pemimpin orang-orang yang menjaga tempat ini setiap kalian terluka dan kau juga mungkin seorang pengusaha yang hanya kau yang mampu menghitung kekayaanmu, tapi disini akulah yang berkuasa, Mrs,Malfoy. Aku healer suamimu dan jangan pernah memerintah atau meneriakiku lagi jika kau masih mau aku menyelamatkannya. Selamat sore, Maam," ujar Lily yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Rose yang tak mampu menjawabnya.

000

Rose terbangun dari tidurnya yang sesaat namun sebuah selimut sudah menutupi separuh tubuhnya di kursi itu. Ia memeriksa keadaan suaminya yang belum menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali. Ia bangkit lalu melepaskan selimut itu dan mengambil jubahnya. Rose keluar dari ruang perawatan suaminya dan perutnya sudah benar-benar berdemo meminta diperhatikan. Wanita itu berhenti di tengah lorong itu ketika menatap Rhaella dan Ballard baru saja menghilang di ujung lorong sana dan ia memutuskan meminta salah satu pengawalnya pulang ke manor untuk membawakan makanan buatan Magnus langsung. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia menatap Doc berjalan ke arahnya.

"Rosabelle."

"Bagaimana hasil tesku, Doc?" tanya Rose tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

Doc mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk si kursi lorong kamar itu. "Ginjal kalian cocok, Rosabelle."

Aura bahagia dan lega langsung tampak di wajah Rose. Ia tersenyum pada Doc yang masih menatapnya khawatir. "Kapan kita dapat melakukan operasi transplantasinnya? Jika memungkinkan malam ini aku siap, Doc. Kapanpun itu," ujar Rose

Alih-alih ikut bahagia, Doc justru menatap Rose dengan sangat serius. "Ada apalagi, Doc? Kau mengatakan bahwa ginjal kami cocok, bukan?"

"Tetapi, kau harus mengetahui satu hal, Rosabelle."

Kening Rose mengerut seketika. "Kondisimu saat ini," tambah Doc.

Kebingungan semakin menerpa Rose. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan , Doc? Kondisinya? Memang ada apa dengan kondisinya? Ia sangat sehat. Bahkan ia tak merasa pusing sama sekali setelah mendonorkan darah tadi malam. Walau sesekali ia merasa mual, tapi bukankah hal itu wajar pada kondisi setelah pendonoran darah?

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau hamil, Rosabelle. Jika kau menjalani prosedur pendonoran organ ginjalmu ini pada Scorpius, maka kau akan kehilangan janin ini," jelas Doc pada akhirnya.

Rose menatap Doc dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

000

 **to be continued**

 **Like always, let me know what's on your mind. I do really like your long babbling review hehe. See you in the next chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Your weekly update is back! Enjoy :)

 **JK Rowling has! But Rhaegar, Rhaella, Niklaus and absolutely Ballard are mine.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

London, England.

Malfoy Manor.

London sudah memasuki fase dimana semua orang harus menggunakan mantel serta jaket yang sangat tebal jika tak ingin tergigit dinginnya kota ini. Campuran hujan dan angin yang sebentar lagi akan menyambut turunnya salju sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di bulan December. Termasuk hari ini. Matahari baru saja perlahan menunjukkan wujudnya selepas tengah hari. Ketika Draco Malfoy yakin bahwa hujan tak akan kembali turun membasahi tanah ia keluar dari manornya menuju pekarangan belakang kediaman itu. Seikat lilac dan sebotol wine dan dua gelas panjang sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan sedikit menjentikkan jari, makam yang berada di pekarangan belakang manor itu tampak bersih dan kering sehingga ia dapat duduk di sisi makam itu. "Hello, darling," sapa Draco pada makam istrinya itu sambil meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atasnya.

Pria yang sudah paruh baya namun tetap terlihat begitu bugar meski termakan oleh penyakit itu tersenyum ke nisan di hadapannya. Ia mengambil beberapa ranting serta daun kering dari atasnya. Tanpa banyak berbicara ia membuka gabus dari penutup botol Shiraz itu kemudian menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas yang dibawanya meski ia juga tak akan meminumnya. "Scorpius mengatakan wine ini enak, mungkin kau harus mencobanya, Hermione," ucap Draco yang juga meletakkan gelas berisi wine itu di atas nisan istrinya.

"Apa kabarmu, Hermione?" tanya Draco pada makam itu.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah beberapa hari ke belakang ini tak pernah mengunjungimu. Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan dan Doc memblokade semua jam kosongku dengan recana pengobatannya yang aku tahu hanya menambah sedikit usiaku dan bukan menyembuhkannya," tambah Draco yang memulai aktivitas rutin yang biasa ia lakukan di makam ini.

Terkadang ia berbicara sendiri pada makam istrinya ini, namun ia juga terkadang hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun di makam ini. Draco Malfoy hanya akan menatap kosong makam itu tanpa berbicara apapun selama berjam-jam sambil menenggak whisky atau wine yang ia bawa. Tetapi, kegiatan meminum alkohol itu perlahan berhenti ketika Doc mendiagnosanya mengidap cancer di lever-nya. Draco masih duduk dengan nyaman di tanah basah yang baru saja ia rapalkan mantra agar menjadi kering itu. Dia masih menatap dengan tatapan dingin namun dikuasai kesedihan setiap kali batus nisan itu menjadi objek perhatiannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia ditinggalkan oleh istrinya, namun tak seharipun ia bosan mengunjungi tempat ini.

Pria itu melenturkan tubuhnya yang sudah sedikit keram setelah duduk berjam-jam disana. "Apakah kau merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika sekarat dan akhirnya kau menghembuskan napas terkahirmu?"

Draco tersenyum lalu memegang batang hidungnya."Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat masalah ini, tapi kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa anak sulung kita tengah berjuang menghadapi kondisinya."

"Ia terluka, Hermione. Dan kini ia sekarat karena menunggu penonor untuk transplantasi ginjalnya. Permasalan mulai muncul karena Scorpius memiliki golongn darah yang langka dan hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang menjadi pendonor baginya, aku atau Rosabelle," ujar Draco

Pria itu menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perbincangan satu arah dengan makam istrinya. "Dengan kondisiku saat ini, aku sama sekali tak memiliki harapan untuk menjadi pendonor baginya dan kami masih menunggu hasil dari tes kecocokan yang dilakukan oleh Rosabelle. Kau tahu, darling? Rosabelle sangat mencintai putera kita dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu."

Perlahan awan hitam mulai bergerak ke arah manor. Semilir angin juga berganti deru yang kencang. Draco menengadah dan matahari siang ini juga dengan pasti perlahan menghilang di balik awan itu. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya sambil membersihkan beberapa rumput yang menempel di jubahnya. Ia sekali lagi tersenyum kepada makam itu. "Jika kau bertemu Tuhan, katakan padanya untuk mengambil nyawaku saja, bukan anak kita," ujarnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu secepatnya, Hermione."

Satu kalimat terkahir dan ia berjalan meninggalkan tanah makam itu untuk kembali ke manor. Guntur terdengar menggelegar mengiringi langkahnya dan rintik hujan mulai mengguyur pekarangan belakang manor itu. Draco mempercepat langkahnya dan ketika hujan itu jatuh dan tumpah ruah dari langit sana, Draco memutuskan untuk lari meninggalkan makam Hermione saat itu dan dalam hati berjanji untuk secepatnya kembali padanya.

000

St,Mungo Hospital

Lorong menuju kamar perawatan Scorpius tampak sangat tenang meski dijaga berlusin-lusin penjaga siang ini. Beberapa penjaga dan anggota The Sociaty yang sudah cukup lama mengabdi pada keluarga Malfoy memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita yang melangkah pasti di hadapannya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik dan salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkah wanita itu. "Kau tak boleh berada di daerah ini. Hanya keluarga yang dapat berada disini dan bagaimana cara kau naik ke lantai ini, Miss Tarasova?" ujar salah satu penjaga itu.

"Aku teman baik Scorpius Malfoy. Niklaus Zabini yang memberikan izin masuk kepadaku, " jawab Katya pada penjaga itu.

Selayaknya penjaga yang mengikuti perintah dari atasannya ia menggeleng. "Kau tetap tak dapat berada di lorong ini apalagi masuk ke ruang perawatan. Boss mengatakan hal ini dengan jelas pada kami," jawab penjaga itu.

Katya menatap bingung kepada pria di hadapannya itu. "Boss? Bukankah hanya Scorpius yang menjadi atasan kalian?"

"Boss Rosabelle maksudku. Mrs,Malfoy sendiri yang memerintahkan kami. Jadi, pergi dari lantai ini sekarang sebelum kami menyeretmu atau hal yang lebih parah adalah sebelum Boss mengetahui hal ini dan ia sendiri yang akan menyeretmu," jawab penjaga itu lagi.

Katya menggeleng. "Ayolah, aku teman dekat dari Scorpius Malfoy dan beberapa dari kalian pasti tahu akan hal ini, bukan? Dan Niklaus juga sudah memberi izin padaku."

Penjaga-penjaga itu menggeleng. "Tuan Niklaus tak ada disini kami tak tahu apakah kau berbohong atau tidak. Jadi, keluar sekarang juga," ujar pengawal itu dan langsung memegang lengan atas yang tertutupi jubah dan mantel Katya itu untuk menyeretnya keluar.

"Lepaskan dia," suara Niklaus terdengar dari ujung lorong ini.

Pengawal itu menatap Niklaus Zabini yang berjalan ke arah mereka lalu perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka pada lengan atas Katya itu. "Tuan Niklaus," ujar pengawal itu.

"Lepaskan Miss Tarasova," ujar Niklaus lagi.

"Tetapi ia berada di lorong ini yang notabene daerah terlarang bagi yang tidak berkepentingan dan bukan bagian dari keluarga Malfoy."

Niklaus menggeleng. "Aku yang menjamin, Miss Tarasova," jawab Niklaus.

Pengawal itu menggeleng. "Ini perintah langsung dari Boss dan Tuan Ballard juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada kami."

Niklaus Zabini tahu betul siapa yang mereka panggil Boss sekarang. Tentu Rosabelle tak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk melangkah ke lorong ini apalagi masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dari Scorpius. Ia bertingkah lebih protektif saat ini melihat kondisi dari suaminya dan sebagai antisipasi dari reaksi para musuh ketika kabar ini tersebar yang kemungkinan akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang mereka. "Aku sendiri yang akan berbicara sendiri pada Rosabelle," jawab Niklaus.

"Tapi Tuan..," kalimat pengawal itu terputus ketika Niklaus mengangkat satu tangannya agar ia diam.

"Aku yang akan menjamin Miss Tarasova. Dan dia tak akan lama, bukan begitu Katya?" tanya Niklaus yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari pengawal itu kepada Katya.

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu sontak mengangguk. Para pengawal itu saling bertukar pandangan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Lima menit dan kami akan menunggu di luar sini dengan jendela yang tak tertutup gorden. Lebih dari itu, aku akan menyeretnya keluar," jawab penjaga itu.

Niklaus mengangguk dan memberikan sinyal pada Katya bahwa ia sudah dapat masuk ke ruang perawatan itu dan menemui Scorpius. Ketika wanita itu sudah berada di dalam Niklaus kembali menatap penjaga itu. _"You're so mean_ ," ujar Niklaus terkekeh untuk merelaksasikan suasana.

" _I learn from the best, Sir,"_ jawbnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Niklaus.

"Tuan Ballard."

Niklaus kembai terkekeh. "Aku berada di ujung lorong dengan yang lainnya. Kau bisa meminta Miss Tarasova keluar saat waktu yang kau berikan habis."

Penjaga itu mengangguk dan Niklaus meninggalkan lorong itu menuju ruangan di ujungnya. Merasa sudah aman karena pembelaan dari Niklaus tadi, Katya berdiri di samping ranjang dari Scorpius Malfoy ini. Ia terpaku melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan ragu dan takut ia memegang tangan Scorpius yang terhubung dengan selang infusnya. Katya mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan itu. Tubuh pria yang ia cintai ini terhubung dengan banyak selang dan alat yang menopang hidupnya. Bahkan ia mengenakan masker oksigen karena tak mampu bernapas secara normal seperti biasanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Katya dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

Seumur hidup mengenal pria ini ia tak pernah melihat Scorpius terkapar ta berdaya seperti saat ini. Ia adalah Scorpius Malfoy, pemimpin dari organisasi kriminal sihir terbesar di Inggris bahkan di Britania Raya. Hal ini pasti hanya halusinasi baginya. Katya berusaha meyakinkan hal ini pada dirinya namu gagal karena ia sadar betul jika hal ini nyata. Jika Scorpius benar-benar sekarat saat ini. Katya tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Scorp dan apakah ia akan selamat. Satu hal yang ia tahu adalah pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang kuat dan tak mungkin meninggalkan dunia ini di usia muda seperti saat ini. Keheningan itu terinterupsi oleh ketukan kaca jendela dari salah satu pengawal tadi. Pria itu menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu yang dimiliki Katya sudah habis. Katya mengangguk dan masih memegang tangan pria itu. _"Wake up, Scorpius. Be strong and come back to us. To your family,"_ ujar Katya lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Scorpius.

Disekanya air mata yang masih secara pasti mengalir dari sudut matanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengangguk ketika bertukar pandang dengan pengawal itu lalu berjalan terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya. Katya mengangkat kepalanya dan rasa terkejut sedikit mengalirinya. Rosabelle sudah berada di ujung lorong itu berdiri mematung menatap Katya yang seperti tertangkap basah memasuki daerah teritorinya. Katya tak tahu harus berkata apa kali ini jika Rosabelle meneriakinya dan memaki dirinya tak tahu diri karena masih dengan berani mengunjungi suaminya. Wanita berdarah Russia itu hanya diam di tempatnya ketika Rosabelle berjalan ke arahnya. Istri dari Scorpius Malfoy itu tampak benar-beda dari biasanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh dan lusuh begitu saja. Tak ada riasan di wajahnya yang tampak sangat pucat. Rosabelle hanya mengenakan blouse hitam dan celana jeans serta mantel dinginnya dan sepatu boats. Bahkan bibirnya yang biasanya selalu merah merona kini sama pucat dengan wajahnya. Rosabelle begitu tertekan dengan keadaan ini ternyata danhal ini pulalah yang selama ini tak dapat dilihat oleh Katya. Bahwa Scorpius dan Rosabelle saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Wanita itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Katya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sementara Katya menghela napasnya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyapa wanita di hadapannya ini. "Rosabelle," sapa Katya.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaan suamiku?" tanya Rosabelle tanpa merasa penting menjawab sapaan dari Katya tadi.

Katya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Rosabelle tadi. " _Great._ Sekarang pergilah."

Hanya itu reaksi dari Rosabelle pada kehadiran Katya. Tak ada teriakan dan makian atau todongan pistol serta tongkat sihir karena masih berani datang ke rumah sakit ini. Ia hanya mengatakan hal itu dan reaksinya sangat di luar ekspektasi Katya. Tak mau mengambil resiko untuk ribut dengan Rosabelle, Katya mengambil langkah seribu dari sana.

Rose berbalik badan dan mendapati bahwa wanita itu sudah tak ada lagi disana lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian berhenti di hadapan salah satu penjaga yang bertugas hari ini menjaga suaminya. "Siapa yang mengizinkan Katya Tarasova masuk?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-alig lagi.

"Aku," ujar salah satu penjaga itu.

"Kau tak mendengar perintahku tadi bahwa hanya keluarga yang dapat maskuk kesini?"

"Tetapi, Tuan Niklaus datang untuk memberinya izin," jawab penjaga itu yang dibalas hanya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin dari Boss-nya ini.

Jantung dari penjaga itu sudah hampir copot saat melihat bagaimana tatapan mata Rosabelle kepadanya. Amarah dan rasa tak suka bersatu padu di dalamnya. Ia sudah bersiap mati jika hal itu yang dikehendaki oleh Boss-nya ini. "Kau bebas tugas hari ini dan untuk selamanya dari menjaga suamiku. Tanyakan pada Ballard dimana kau akan ditempatkan selanjutnya," ujar Rose dengan sangat tenang.

Sama seperti Katya, penjaga itu tak menyangka apa yang akan menjadi reaksi dari Rosabelle saat ini. Di keadaan normal, wanita ini sudah pasti meng-crucio penjaganya jika tak menuruti perintahnya secara langsung. "Pergi dari hadapanku," ujar Rose.

"Boss," penjaga itu masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai penjaga dari pemimpin tertinggi organisasinya.

"Pergi atau aku akan menghabisimu sekarang," ancam Rosabelle.

Penjaga itu memantung di tempatnya. "Sekarang!" ujar Rosabelle sekali lagi dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

Terburu-buru penjaga itu pergi dari hadapan Rosabelle tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun. Perhatian Rose teralih pada sisa penjaga yang lain lalu menggeleng. "Hanya keluarga yang bisa masuk ke area ini. Hanya aku yang dapat kalian patuhi bahkan tidak sekalipun dengan Draco Malfoy. Aku Queen kalian dan ucapanku adalah sebuah hukum yang berlaku," jelas Rosabelle.

" _Aye, Maam, "_ jawab mereka serentak lalu Rose masuk ke ruang perawatan itu untuk menemui suaminya.

000

Rosabelle menuju ruangan di ujung lorong ruang perawatan Scorpius dan menyemprot habis Niklaus yang memberikan izin pada Katya untuk menjenguk suaminya. Disana Rose kembali menekankan bahwa tak ada yang boleh berada di area streril selain keluarga inti Malfoy dan healer yang bertanggung jawab pada kesehatan Scorpius. Setelah puas meluapkan emosinya pada Niklaus, Rosabelle berkoordinasi dengan Al, Ballard, Rhaegar dan tetunya Nik tentang pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan selama Scopius sakit dan langkah apa yang diambil agar kabar ini tak semakin tersebar kemana-mana. Semakin sedikit orang yang tahu semakin bagus untuk keamanan Scorpius dan anggota The Sociaty lainnya.

Setelah berkoordinasi dengan pria-pria itu dan memeriksa keadaan terakhir Scorpius yang belum mengalami perubahan, Rosabelle turun dari lantai lorong ini menuju manapun kakinya melangkah. Ia berjalan dengan gamang dengan pikiran yang kosong. Beberapa kali Rosabelle hampir menabrak pasien lain, namun alih-alih mengamuk seperti biasanya, wanita itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berjalan bagai robot yang diprogram secara autopilot dan langkahnya terhenti di sebuah chapel di sudut lobi utama rumah sakit ini. Rose terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalamnya. Suara gaduh dari beberapa penjaga terdengar dari luar sana. Rose mengedik karena tahu bahwa tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari suara tadi. Mereka hanya penjaga tambahan yang diperintahkan oleh Ballard untuk mengawalnya karena _'big brother'_ itu sangat khawatir akan keadaan dan kesehatan istri dari adiknya itu.

Rose mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak paling depan dari chapel ini. Ia menengadah dan menatap kosong ke arah altar dengan patung Bunda Maria di belakangnya. Tangan Rose mendarat nyaman di perut ratanya yang kini terisi janin berusia empat bulan milik Scorpius dan dirinya. Setelah mengetahui kabar kehamilannya, Doc memintanya untuk memeriksa keadaan dari kandungannya yang terlihat sangat sehat itu. Ia tersenyum getir ketika mendengarnya. Seharusnya berita ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan, tapi jika dilontarkan saat ini segalanya terasa sangat salah. Dia dan Scorpius memang belum pernah membicarakan tentang memiliki keturunan dalam waktu dekat, namun bukan berarti dia tak akan bahagia saat kabar itu ternyata akhirnya tiba. Rosabelle masih memegang perutnya itu dan masih menatap kosong ke arah altar itu. "Katakan padaku bagaimana cara memilih antara suami dan janinku?" bisik Rose.

Selain dia dan Doc, tak ada yang mengetahui kabar kehamilannya. Rose meminta agar Doc merahasiakannya sampai ia memutuskan apa yang akan ia pilih dan ia lakukan terhadap situasi yang dihadapinya. Lagi-lagi ia membelai perut ratanya. "Aku seorang pembunuh, tapi apakah aku dapat merelakanmu mati? Aku bahkan tak dapat menjawabnya," bisik Rose lagi.

Rose bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah altar lalu berlutut di kneleers dan meletakkan tangannya yang sudah memegang rosario di hadapannya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku bukan pengikutmu yang taat dan kau juga pasti tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Tetapi kali ini aku memohon padamu untuk menguatkan pilihanku. Selamatkan nyawa Scorpius. Selamatkan nyawa suamiku. Hanya hal itu yang aku minta," ujar Rosabelle yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu chapel ini dan berdiri di ambangnya.

Rosabelle bangkit dari kneelers itu dan berdiri tepat di saat Rhaella sampai di hadapannya. "Kau berdoa?" tanya Rhaella yang tahu betul bahwa kakak iparnya ini bukanlah tipe yang religius.

Bahkan Rhaella tahu bahwa Rose hanya melakulan Sunday Service sebagai formalitas karena ia adalah bagian dari The Sociaty yang membuat pelayanan terhadap Tuhan adalah suatu yang penting. Rosabelle mengangguk untuk menjawab adik iparnya itu. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah kursi panjang chapel itu yang diikuti oleh Rhaella. "Kau tak berdoa?" tanya Rosabelle kini yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Rhaella.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat sepi dan chapel ini menjadi pilihan yang tepat dan kebetulan kau sudah ada disini," jawab Rhaella.

Rosabelle hanya mengangguk karena tak ada hal lagi yang ingin dibicarakan. Ia kembali menatap kosong ke depan altar itu sambil berusaha bernapas dengan teratur. "Kau tampak pucat, Rosabelle."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rose cepat.

Jeda sesaat dan Rhaella kembali membuka suaranya. "Apakah hasil tes kecocokan ginjalmu dan Scorpius sudah keluar? Apakah semunya cocok dan kau dapat menjadi pendonor?"

Kening Rose mengerut lalu menggeleng perlahan. _"Stop being chatty, Rhaella. You're so annoying right now,"_ jawab Rose yang memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada kesal.

Rhaella terdiam dan ia menunduk seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ibunya. Dia tampak meremas tangannya dan Rose tahu ia sedikit keterlaluan pada adik iparnya ini. "Aku tak bermaksud memintamu diam."

Adik iparnya itu menggeleng. "Aku yang salah. Kau pasti tengah tertekan saat ini dengan keadaan kakakku. Maafkan aku karena berubah menyebalkan dan cerewet saat tegang dan gugup. Semua keadaan ini mengingatkan aku dan Rhaegar pada keadaan ibu kami dulu."

Kali ini Rose mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Rhaella yang mengangkat topik tentang almarhumah ibu mertuanya dan hubungan keadaanya dahulu dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh Scorpius saat ini. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan bahwa keadaan Scorp sekarang seakan mengingatkanmu pada kondisi ibu kalian dulu?" tanya Rosabelle.

Rhaella masih menunduk ketika berusaha mengingat kembali momen-momen saat ibunya tak sadarkan diri selama berminggu-minggu sebelum pada akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal oleh Doc di pangkuan ayahnya. Wanita itu menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum mulai membuka suaranya. "Ibuku mengalami koma dan hidup melalui alat bantu sama seperti yang Scorpius alami saat ini, perbedaannya terletak pada ibuku sama sekali tak memiliki jalan keluar untuk kesembuhan dan Scorp memiliki jalan keluar transplantasi ginjal untuk keselamatannya."

Napas Rose seakan tercekat mendengar ucapan dari Rhaella tadi. "Aku, Rhaegar, Ballard dan ayahku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini berpuluh tahun yang lalu saat menghadapi keadaan ibu kami dan secara menakjubkan kami berhasil melewati hal itu, tapi sekarang kami kembali dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini. Dan aku tak tahu apakah kami dapat melewatinya lagi," tambah Rhaella.

"Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana frustrasinya diriku yang tak mau keluar kamar sama sekali dari kamar dan bagaimana Rhaegar yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibu kami serta Dad yang terlihat mengurus hari demi hari. Lebih dari satu tahun kami berhasil keluar dari masa-masa itu dan jika ditanyakan apakah kami sanggup melewati hal seperti itu lagi melihat keadaan Scorpius saat ini, mungkin kami sanggup tapi tak tahu hingga kapan," sambung Rhaella.

Rose hanya diam saat mendengar semua ucapan dari adik iparnya ini. Hanya ia satu-satunya tumpuan hidup dari keluarga ini. Hanya ia yang dapat menyelamatkan Scorpius karena Draco Malfoy tak layak menjadi pendonor karena kankernya yang ditakutkan sudah bermetastatis ke organ lain dan justru melemahkan fungsi organ ginjalnya. Rhaella menyeka air matanya yang menetes begitu saja. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Terkejut Rose dibuatnya ketika ia memegang tangan Rose yang sangat dingin itu. Rhaella menggeleng pada Rose dengan senyuman lemah yang dipaksakan olehnya itu. "Kami tak akan memaksamu untuk mendonorkan ginjal itu pada Scorpius meski hasil nanti menunjukkan kecocokan antara kalian. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang besar. Jangan mengorbankan dirimu pada keluarga kami, Scorpius pasti tak menginginkan hal ini."

Queen dari The Sociaty itu hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Rhaella pada dirinya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Rose.

Rhaella mengangguk. "Aku akan berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke ruang perawatan itu."

Rose keluar dari chapel ini kembali dengan tatapan yang kembali kosong.

000

Rosabelle kembali berjalan tak tentu arah di lorong-lorong rumah sakit ini. Ia sesaat berhenti menghadap taman lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya berkeliaran di rumah sakit hingga langkahnya terhenti saat menatap Rhaegar tengah bersandar di Audi S8 miliknya dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya. Rose tahu betul bahwa Rhaegar bukan seoarang perokok seperti Niklaus, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menghisap sarang nikotin itu di pelataran parkir ini. Hujan baru saja reda siang ini dan Rose memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan salah satu adik iparnya itu.

Rhaegar mengangkat kepalanya saat menatap Rose yang datang ke arahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia merapalkan mantra penghagat untuk Rhaegar yang hanya mengenakan jas serba hitam tanpa jubah atau mantel di cuaca sedingin ini. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya terkekeh. " _Thank you, sister."_

"Aku hanya tak mau kau mati kedinginan dan menambah masalah yang ada," ujar Rose yang ikut berdiri menyandar di pintu mobilnya.

Rhaegar masih terkekeh saat mendengar nada ketus namun tetap perhatian dari kakak iparnya itu. "Ada perkembangan dari keadaan Scorpius?" tanya Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Rose.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengedik lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Sejak kapan kau merokok?" tandas Rose.

"Sejak semua masalah bertubi-tubi menyerang keluarga kita. Aku rasa keluarga kita dikutuk karena terlalu banyak menghancurkan, menyakiti dan membunuh orang lain dengan mudahnya. Atau mungkin saja ini karma dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan," jawab Rhaegar.

Rose menelan ludahnya memikirkan perkataan Rhaegar tadi. Apakah benar keluarga mereka dikutuk dengan apa yang telah mereka kerjakan? Dulu ia pernah mendengar tentang karma dari Professor Trelawney saat masih berada di Hogwarts dulu, tapi jujur saja ia tak percaya dengan ramalan apalagi takhayul seperti itu. Namun mereka hidup di dunia dimana naga dan troll nyata, jadi kemungkinan karma dan kutukan itu ada sangatlah besar. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Rose.

Rhaegar mengedik. "Entahlah. Tetapi, semua kejadian ini seperti sudah pernah aku dan keluarga kita lalui saat ibu kami sekarat."

Kembali topik ini diangkat oleh dua anak Malfoy dalam jarak waktu yang sangat berdekatan. Rose sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya dan terakhir oleh kakek kandungnya, namun ia tak tahu sesakit apa yang dialami oleh para Malfoy ini saat Hermione Malfoy meninggal dunia hingga mereka terlihat sangat tak dapat melupakannya. "Kau ingat aku mengatakan bahwa Scorp sangat membenci hujan dan udara dingin selama hidupnya?" tanya Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rose.

"Alasannya adalah ia merasa semua hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya di saat hujan dan dingin menjamah kota ini atau dimanapun ia berada," jawab Rhaegar sendiri.

Kening Rose mengerut menunggu ia menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya. "Ibu kami sekarat hingga meninggal di saat musim dingin dan hujan sedang turun dengan sangat derasnya. Scorpius dilatih fisik pertama kali oleh ayah kami saat hujan deras dan musim dingin sedang menyapa hingga ia babak belur dan tak mampu menggerakan satupun otot di tubuhnya dan terakhir saat ia mengalami kekalahan melawan Chicago Outfit ketika membantu Uncle Zab membalaskan dendam kematian ayahnya yang sudah terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu itu."

Rhaegar menghela sejenak napasnya lalu kembali bercerita pada kakak iparnya ini. "Dan saat ini, Scorpius sekarat di musim dingin dan dengan hujan deras yang tak hentinya. Jika ia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan kita saat ini, mungkin aku yang akan mulai membenci suhu dingin dan cuaca hujan sepert ini," jelas Rhaegar dengan tertawa getir.

Pria itu langsung memberi isyarat dengan jarinya pada Rose untuk meminta sedikit waktu untuk menjawab panggilan dari ponsel sihirnya. _"Yes, bratan."_

Ballard tengah meneleponnya.

"Siapapun itu, bratan. Aku tak peduli. Jika kau harus membayarnya ribuan galleon, bayar saja sampai ia menyerahkan apa yang kita inginkan. Ingatlah bahwa Scorpius tak memiliki banyak waktu."

Rose menatap Rhaegar dengan dingin ketika ia menutup sambunganya bersama Ballard tadi. "Dimana Ballard?" tanya Rose tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Dia dia Swiss mencari donor yang sesuai untuk Scorpius."

Rhaegar sadar perubahan wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh kakak iparnya yang terlihat ingin menyanggah pernyataannya tadi dan sebelum Rose melakukannya, Rhaegar kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku tahu kau sedang menjalani tes kecocokan terhadap Scorp, tapi jika ada alternatif pendonor lain kami pasti akan menggunakan orang tersebut."

"Tapi..."

"Hush, Rose. Memberikan satu ginjalmu pada Scorp akan mempengaruhi kualitas hidupmu nanti. Dan kami tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada kesehatanmu di kemudian hari. Kau kakakku sekarang, kau bagian dari keluarga kami dan kami tak boleh egois dengan hanya memikirkan Scorp tapi tak memikirkan dirimu. Aku dan Dad akan meminta Doc untuk membuat Scorp tetap bertahan hingga ia mendapat donor yang tepat," jelas Rhaegar.

Rose tak sanggup menjawabnya.

"Masuklah. Matahari akan terbenam sesaat lagi."

Hanya itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Rose sambil berlalu meninggalkan Rhaegar yang tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Rose saat ini. Kembali wanita itu berjalan dengan gamang menuju ruang perawatan suaminya. Para Malfoy mungkin adalah pendosa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan kekayaan dan bertahan hidup, tapi dari merekalah Rose belajar bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang selalu ada untuk dirimu di dalam suka atau duka. Dari para Malfoy-lah ia berjalan apa arti keluarga sebenarnya.

000

Draco Malfoy baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan Scopius yang masih dijaga oleh lusinan pengawal. Karena takut menganggu kondisi anak sulungnya itu ia keluar dan memutuskan untuk memandangnya dari luar jendela. Rasa miris, sedih dan kecewa menghinggapi dirinya saat menyadari keadaan puteranya yang harus mengenakan alat bantu untuk menyokong kehidupannya paling tidak hingga ada seoarang pendonor yang tepat untuk dirinya. Dia bersedekap menatap napas puteranya yang sudah kembali normal. Setidaknya ia dapat bernapas sedikit lega saat ini.

Tatapan Draco beralih pada Rose yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebelum pikirannya dapat dibaca seenak hati oleh ayah mertuanya, Rose sudah menerapkan occlumency untuk menangkalnya. "Kau pucat sekali, Rosabelle."

Komentar kesekian kali yang ia dengar hari ini mengenai wajahnyanya. Rose menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawaban yang sama terhadap semua komentar tersebut kembali terlontar.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanya Rose untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Draco mengangguk. "Scorpius sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya kembali karena keracunan darahnya sendiri."

Rosabelle membelalak menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak diberitahukan tentang keadaan suaminya tadi? "Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

"Stabil."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut ayah mertuanya. _What the fuck!_ Bagaimana mungkin Lily atau Doc tak mengabari keadaan suaminya padanya padahal ia sedang berada di rumah sakit ini. Jantung Rose berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat memikirkan hal itu. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terputar di pikirannya. Bagaimana jika tadi saat terakhirnya? Bagaimana jika ia memutuskan menyerah dan Rose tak berada di sampingnya. _Shit_!

"Tenangkan dirimu, Rosabelle. Suamimu baik-baik saja. Ia sudah stabil untuk saat ini."

"Hanya untuk saat ini," jawab Rose.

Draco tersenyum simpul masih dengan bersedekap dan menatap ke arah anaknya yang berada di balik kaca itu. _"You know what, Rosabelle? He's a survivor. He's a champion. When he was a baby, I used to call him champion. Because that's who he is."_

"Scorpius lahir prematur dan harus berada di inkubator selama berminggu-minggu sampai akhirnya aku dan ibunya dapat mendekapnya di pelukan kami. Dia seorang penyintas karena dapat bertahan saat ia belum cukup umur untuk dilahirkan, saat menghadapi kematian ibunya dengan sangat tenang. Dia bahkan lebih tenang dari diriku dan perlahan dapat menggantikanku untuk menjaga kedua adiknya saat aku benar-benar terpuruk akibat kematian Hermione. _He's a survivor, Rosabelle. He'll hang on untill we find a perfect kidney for him. He'll come back to us like he came back to me and his mother a long time ago."_

Tiga orang Malfoy berhasil membuat hati Rose mencelos siang hingga sore ini. "Dia akan kembali pada kita karena ia mencintai keluarga ini. Terlebih lagi karena ia mencintaimu, Rose."

Kalimat tadi menutup cerita dari Draco Malfoy sore ini dan ia mengecup kening puteri menantunya ini untuk menenangkannya lalu melangkah pergi dari lorong itu. Rose melangkah masuk ke ruang perawatan itu lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang suaminya. "Aku dengar kau tadi lengah dan jantungmu kehilangan detaknya, dickhead," ujar Rose dengan menggenggam lembut tangan Scorp.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Scorp. Kembali padaku. Kembali pada kami secepatnya."

Rose menghela napasnya panjang. "Kau tahu semua orang mencintaimu, bahkan mantan kekasihmu tadi datang kesini meski ia tahu aku akan menghancurkannnya hingga tulang belulang bila keadaan sedang normal."

"Adik-adikmu membutuhkanmu. The Sociaty membutuhkanmu. Dan di atas apapun itu aku membutuhkanmu."

Rose menyeka kembali air matanya yang belakangan ini senang sekali menetes di luar kendalinya. "Kau tau bahwa aku sekarang hamil dan ketika Doc mengatakan bahwa tindakan untuk menyelamatkanmu melibatkan dua pilihan yaitu membuatmu menunggu hingga kau mendapat donor yang cocok atau membiarkan aku menjadi pendonormu dengan resiko kehilangan janin ini."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang, dickhead. Aku akan memilihmu. Aku akan memilih hidup di dunia dimana kau berada. Mungkin aku akan terdengar kejam, tapi aku sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup bersamamu dan apa yang aku rasakan saat berjauhan darimu. Aku tak mau merasakan hal itu lagi, Scorp. Merasakan kehilanganmu. Jadi, aku memilihmu, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Jadi, aku mohon berjuanglah padaku. Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusan ini seumur hidupku," tambah Rose lagi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Scorp.

Wanita itu bangkit lalu mengecup panjang kening suaminya. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu gagal menjadi ayah untuk saat ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Rose keluar dari ruangan itu lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Doc berada hari ini. Ia mengumpulkan sekuat tenaganya saat mentap Doc yang bangkit dari kursinya saat menatap wanita itu di ambang pintunya. Rose membelai perutnya untuk yang terkahir kali sambil berbisik sangat pelan. _"I love you and I'm sorry I have to let you go, kiddo."_

"Rosabelle."

"Aku siap menjadi pendonor bagi suamiku, Doc."

000

Mata Rose mengerjap dan sadar kini ia sudah berada di ruang perawatan. Suara monitor itu kini bukan lagi hanya milik Scorpius, tapi juga milik dirinya. Kepala Rose masih sangat berat yang merupakan efek dari obat bius saat ia akan menjalani operasi pendonoran tadi malam. Semua hal terasa samar sekarang. Hal yang ia ingat pasti adalah ketika Doc mendorong brankarnya dan ia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi rumah sakit itu. Ruangan itu sangat dingin dan ketika ia menoleh ke samping, Scorp sudah siap menunggu disana untuk menerima ginjalnya. Rose hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus perut berisi janinnya untuk terakhir kalinya saat Lily Potter meletakkan masker oksigen dan Doc menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuhnya. Semua terasa gelap dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbangun di ruang perawatan ini.

Rose berusaha mengerjapkan matanya ketika sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia perlu mengetahui keadaan Scorp. Apakah operasinya berjalan dengan lancar? Apakah tubuh Scorp menerima ginjal barunya? Apakah terjadi komplikasi pasca operasi? Semua pikiran itu membuat Rose ingin lari dari ranjang ini dan mencari dimana keberadaan suaminya. Wanita itu memegang selang infus serta oksigen dan pemonitor jantung di tubuhnya untuk dilepaskan paksa olehnya. _"No, Rosabelle."_

Draco menghalangi niat menantunya itu. Rose menggeleng dan meronta ketika Draco menahannya. "Dimana Scorpius? Apakah ia selamat? Apakah ginjal barunya bekerja dengan baik?" tanya Rose tanpa henti.

Rose memperhatikan raut wajah Draco yang terlihat sedih dan muram. Tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin Scorpius meninggalkanya dengan cara seperti ini setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan. " _No, no!_ Katakan padaku bahwa Scorpius baik-baik saja," ujar Rose dengan histeris.

"Tenang, Rose. Tenanglah. Scorpius baik-baik saja," jawab Draco yang berusaha menenangkan menantunya itu.

Seperti mendapatkan penawar atas semua kegelisahannya, Rose berhenti berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya. "Kau tak berbohong?" tanya Rose pada Draco seperti anak kecil yang bertanya pada ayahnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Tubuh Scorp menerima dengan baik ginjal pemberian darimu. Sampai saat ini tak ada komplkasi dan menurut Doc ia akan sadar tak lama lagi."

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannnya sekarang," ujar Rose yang baru saja ingin bangkit lagi dari ranjangnya namun rasa sakit tetiba menyerang perut bagian bawahnya.

Ia sesaat terdiam dan menyadari bahwa ada bekas operasi terbaru di bawah perutnya. Draco menggeleng lalu memegang lengan atas Rose itu. "Nanti kau dapat melihatnya. Sekarang waktunya kau beristirahat, Rose."

Rose belum bergerak dari tempatnya dan ingin sekali menyambangi ruang perawatan suaminya, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menjadi pertanda bahwa ia harus mengistirahatkan dirinya. "Kembalilah ke ranjangmu, Rose," ujar Draco yang mencoba membantu Rose untuk kembali tidur di ranjanganya.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan apa yang Draco lakukan. "Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Rose.

Seakan tak peduli pada ucapannya, Draco tetap membantu Rose untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku ayah dari Scorpius dan hal ini membuatku menjadi ayahmu juga. Jadi, diam dan biarkan aku membantumu kembali ke ranjangmu, Rose."

Rose tak membantah karena Draco mengatakannya dengan sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. Wanita itu kembali membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang itu dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari Draco yang masih intens memandangnya. "Hentikan menatapku seperti itu. Kau dan anakmu sama-sama menyeramkan jika sedang menatapku seperti saat ini," ucap Rose.

"Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih kepadamu dengan cara apa," ujar Draco.

Rose yang pada awalnya enggan memandang Draco, kini mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap ayah mertuanya itu. "Kau berkorban terlalu banyak untuk keluarga ini. Aku berhutang sangat besar padamu, Rosabelle," ucap Draco dengan datar namun Rose yakin betul ia tengah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau membuat Scorpius bahagia. Kau juga membuat anak-anakku yang lain memiliki saudari baru yang juga peduli pada mereka. Kau membantu keluarga ini membalaskan dendam kematian ibunya dan kali ini kau bahkan mendonorkan organmu padamu pada Scorpius. Terima kasih, Rosabelle," tambah Draco lagi.

Rose masih menatap Draco yang terkesan sendu hari ini. Seperti ini ternyata rasanya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Darco Malfoy seoarang mantan King yang berkuasa lebih dari separuh hidupnya tanpa ragu mengucapkan hal tadi pada Rosabelle. Semua itu karena ia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dan sejak Rose menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, ia juga akan selalu mengedepankan keluarganya.

"Seperti yang selalu kalian – para Malfoy – katakan bahwa keluarga merupakan prioritas utama, tentu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan keluarga ini karena mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga dan bagaimana rasanya dicintai serta mencintai," jawab Rose yang membuat Draco sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf padamu karena kau harus kehilangan janinmu."

Mata Rose seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Shit! Apakah Doc yang membocorkan hal ini? Selepas perawatan ini, ia berjanji akan meng-crucio Doc jika benar adanya. Rose tak tahu harus merespon apa pada Draco saat ini. Apakah ia harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja karena sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Dia juga tak mungkin tiba-tiba meluapkan emosinya karena ia tak mau membuat Draco merasa bersalah dan membuat ia terlihat tak ikhlas melakukan apa yang memang harus dilakukannya dan demi apapun ia sangat rela melakukan hal ini. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Rose?"

"Karena hanya hal ini yang kutahu dapat menyelamatkan hidup Scopius dan hidupku. Aku tak sanggup berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. _He die, I die, Sir,"_ jawab Rose.

Kali ini ia benar-benar membuang wajahnya untuk menatap jendela kamar ini. "Keluarlah. Seperti katamu, aku butuh beristirahat."

Draco mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun jika itu keinginanmu."

Rose hanya mengangguk dan tak menjawabnya. Ia mengelus perutnya saat Draco keluar dari ruangan itu namun dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata itu dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mantanya dan kembali tidur.

000

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Draco dan juga Doc, Rose sudah diizinkan untuk melihat Scorpius yang sudah sempat sadarkan diri namun kembali tertidur karena obat biusnya. Wanita itu memegang sebuah novel dan duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di kursi itu dengan selang infus yang masih mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada. Sesekali ia menyesap air mineral di sampingnya dan memakan beberapa kudapan sambil menunggu suaminya ini kembali membuka mata. Bahkan Rose tadi sempat tertidur saking bosannya. Rhaella sudah membawakannya masakan Magnus karena ia sama sekali tak saggup menelan makanan produksi rumah sakit ini. Selain rasanya yang tak enak, kemungkinan ia diracun sangat tinggi jika memakan makanan yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Wanita itu menutup novelnya lalu menatap rerumputan hijau di halaman rumah sakit ini yang basah setiap harinya karena guyuran hujn yang sangat lebat. Tak ada yang mampu ia pikirkan selain berharap kesehatan Scorpius dan segera kembali ke New York untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa hari ke belakang ini.

"Rose."

Rose langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Scorpius yang sudah tersenyum menatapnya _. "Oh God,"_ bisik wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun rumah sakitnya lalu bangkit dan duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Scorpius.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Rose hanya duduk di kursi itu dengan menggenggam tangan Scorp sangat erat. Wanita itu menatap mata kelabu yang sangat sayu milik Scorp tanpa satupun ekspresi di wajahnya. Namun rasa bahagia karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar seakan dapat membuat ia meledak saking senangnya. _"Say something, Contessa,"_ bisik Scorpius.

Tangan mereka masih bertaut dan Rose membawa tangan pria itu ke pipinya lalu menciumnya. Lama dan panjang. Senyum tipis a la Rose telah kembali. _"Welcome back, dickhead,"_ ujarnya yang membuat Scorpius ikut tersenyum.

Rose meletakkan kepalanya di tangan suaminya dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai ruangan ini sementara tangan Scorp dengan lembut membelai rambut istrinya. "Jangan membalasku seperti ini lagi, Scorp. Aku menyerah dengan perasaan takut akan kehilanganmu," bisik Rose.

"Aku minta maaf," balas Scorp yang masih membelai rambut gelap milik Rose ini.

Namun perlahan terhenti saat menyadari tiang dan selang infus yang berada di sisi Rose dan ternyata terhubung dengan tubuh istrinya itu. Kening Scorp sedikit mengerut ketika melihat gaun rumah sakit yang masih digunakan Rose. Gaun rumah sakit yang sama juga tengah dipakai olehnya. Jujur saja ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ia ditembak oleh Mikhail Dashkov, tapi setahunya Rose baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa ia menggunakan gaun rumah sakit ini dan ada selang infus yang menempeli tangannya? "Rose," panggil Scorpius yang masih membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"Ehm."

Rose hanya mendeham untuk menjawabnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menggunakan gaun rumah sakit dan infus? Kau sakit?"

Rose diam dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini. Dia bangkit dari lengan Scorp lalu menatapnya. "Kau ingat kau ditembak si bastard itu?" tanya Rose yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorpius untuk kemudian Rose menjelaskan segalanya.

Mulai dari kedua ginjalnya yang rusak parah, berkali-kali Scorpius mengalami masa kritis, hingga transplantasi yan dilakukan oleh Rose padanya. Ia menjelaskan segalanya secara detail kecuali berita kehamilan dan kegugurannya dalam satu waktu itu. Rose masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada suaminya dan entah kapan tibanya. "Jadi, kau mendonorkan satu ginjalmu untukku?" tanya Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rose.

"Kau hanya memiliki satu ginjal sekarang?"

Kembali Rose mengangguk. "Sama sepertimu."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, Rose. Kita bisa menunggu donor lainnya."

"Dan membuatmu menunggu lalu membiarkanmu meninggal dan membuatku menjadi janda di usia 23 tahun? Jangan berharap, Scorp. _And you should remember this, Scorp. You die, I die. But I'm not ready to die and watch you die. So just accepted,"_ tandas Rose.

Kini Scorp yang yang menggenggam tangan Rose. "Kemari dan peluk aku."

Rose bangkit kemudian menaikan ranjang itu sedikit lalu memeluk suaminya itu. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia sangat merindukan harum tubuh dari pria ini _. "So, you're a part of me now?"_ tanya Scorp.

Rose mengangguk di lekuk leher pria itu. _"I told you that we're meant to be together, dickhead."_

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Scorpius yang tersenyum. "Mungkin karena hal ini atau hal lain atau juga mungkin karena efek obat bius aku bermimpi hal yang sangat aneh," ucap Scorp.

Kening Rose mengerut dengan tangan mereka yang tak lepas bertaut namun senyum masih terus terpancar dari wajahnya. "Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya istrinya itu yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

"Aku bermimpi kau berbisik padaku bahwa kau sedang hamil. Aneh bukan? Bahkan kita tak pernah membicarakan hal ini," ujar Scorpius tenang.

Perkataan Scorpius tadi membunuh senyuman di wajah Rose dalam sekejab saja. Ia tak lagi mengandung, tapi ia masih merasa sangat melankolis dan ingin menangis setiap topik ini diangkat dan Rose bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. "Apakah kau menginginkan anak? Apakah kau akan bahagia saat aku mengandung nanti?" tanya Rose.

"Saat kau memberitahukan padaku bahwa kau mengandung darah dagingku suatu saat nanti, hari itu akan menjadi hari terbahagia di dalam hidupku, Contessa," balas Scorp dengan datar seperti biasanya namun dengan menambahkan sebuah kecupan di tangan istrinya.

Rose kembali menunduk untuk memeluk Scorpius saat mendengar jawaban dari suaminya itu. ia meletakan wajahnya di lekuk leher Scorp seperti tadi. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi saat ini. Hal yang ia tahu adalah berada di pelukan pria ini dan mengetahui bahwa suaminya sudah lepas dari maut sudah lebih dari cukup dan sudah sangat membuatnya bahagia. Lalu mengapa rasa sesak itu masih sangat terasa di dadanya setiap topik ini diangkat? Bukankah Rose sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi dan ia sudah siap dengan konseskuensinya. Tetapi, ia salah. Sesuatu masih mengganjal di hatinya dan kali ia tak lagi dapat membendung air matanya. Air mata itu menetes dan Scorp sadar akan hal ini. "Ada apa, Contessa?" tanya Scorp yang mencoba melepaskan pelukkanya namun ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Rose.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Scorp lembut yang tak dapat membaca pikirannya kali ini dan suaminya itu yakin bahwa Rose sedang menggunakan occlumency sekarang.

" _You're alive. I'm happy. Just happy,"_ balasnya lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

000

Keadaan perlahan sudah kembali seperti semula. Rencana perawatan Scorpius sudah dipindahkan ke manor dengan Doc dan Lily Potter yang setiap hari datang berkunjung. Ditambah dengan kondisi Draco Malfoy yang sudah diketahui oleh semua anaknya mempermudahkan Doc untuk memantau kedua pria tersebut. Mengetahui bahwa Rose dengan sukarela mendonorkn ginjalnya pada Scorpius membuat Ballard, Rhaella dan Rhaegar tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada saudara ipar mereka itu. Terutama Rhaella yang mendadak melankolis lalu tak habis-habisnya memeluk Rose sambil menangis hingga membuat Rose gerah. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak kepulangan Scorp ke manor dan sudah satu minggu pula Rose pulang pergi London – New York untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan sudah lebih satu minggu pulalah Rose belum sanggup menceritakan tentang kehamilannya.

Sesuai dengan janji Draco pada Rose, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui kondisinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Scorp dan lainnya dari mulutnya sendiri. Namun Scorpius menangkap hal yang mencurigakan dari segala gerak-gerik istrinya. Dari jaranganya ia di manor dan ia selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan suaminya hingga kegiatannya dengan rutin meminum ramuan yang dia katakan sebagai pengembali kesehatannya setelah melakukan operasi pendonoran. Scorp tak mudah percaya dengan hal itu ditambah lagi sekarang Rose selalu menutup pikirannya dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Scorpius frustrasi dengan level tertinggi. Dia takut Rose kembali menyembunyikan dan merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia meminta Ballard untuk mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan istrinya serta memeriksa gelas ramuan yang diminum Rose untuk mencari tahu ramuan apa itu sebenarnya.

Fakta mengejutkan datang dari penyelidikan Scorpius. Ramuan itu mengandung _methylergometrine_ dan _pospargin_ serta beberapa macam antibiotik. Pertayaan muncul di benak Scorpius, apakah operasi kemarin membuat istrinya pendarahan hebat? Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Scorp sekali lagi meminta Ballard membantunya mencuri data medis milik Rose di lemari Doc karena tak ada orang lain di rumah sakit itu yang boleh mengetahui data medis dari para keluarga Malfoy. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan dan Scorpius tampak kehilangan kata-kata ketika membacanya begitu pula dengan Ballard yang sama bergemingnya dengan Scorpius. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari dirinya?

Dan seperti biasanya, Rose mengatakan padanya bahwa akan kembali pulang larut. Dan seperti biasanya pula Scorpius sudah tertidur karena ramuan yang diberikan Doc membuatnya sangat mengantuk untuk mempercepat penyembuhan dirinya. Namun kali ini ia tak meminum ramuan itu dan menunggu istrinya pulang dengan sangat sabar di suite mereka.

Rose kembali ke suite itu dan mendapati suaminya sudah memejamkan mata seperti beberapa hari ke belakang. Ia tersenyum sesaat menatap pria itu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur dan membersihkan riasan wajahnya ia membenarkan posisi selimut suaminya lalu duduk di patio mereka. Mantra penghangat sudah ia rapalkan untuk sekedar duduk menatap langit malam yang kelam dengan red wine Chambertin miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu terkejut saat suara Scorpius menginterupsi malamnya. "Seperti ini kau menghabiskan malam tanpa diriku?" tanya Scorpius.

Wanita itu menatap datar kepada Scorpius lalu mengedik untuk menetralisir keterkejutannya. "Kau mengejutkanku. Apa aku membangunkanmu tadi?" tanya Rose santai sambil kembali menyesap wine itu.

Scorp menyerahkan selimut padanya lalu duduk di ujung kaki Rose di sofa patio itu. Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku memang belum tidur."

"Kau tidak meminum ramuan dari Doc? Kau harus banyak istirahat untuk dapat kembali memerintah kami, dickhead," balas Rose sarkastis lalu tangannya ditahan dengan cepat oleh Scorp saat ia akan kambali menyesap Chambertin itu.

Rose mengerut. "Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan, Scorp. Ada apa? Kau marah karena aku kembali pulang larut malam?"

Scorp menggeleng. "Kenapa Doc memberikanmu ramuan untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan beberapa macam antibiotik, Rose?" tanya Scorpius serius.

Rahang Rose seakan jatuh dari tempatnya dan ia menatap kesal suaminya. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia takut sekali bahwa Scorp ternyata sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. "Berani-beraninya kau menyelidiki, Scorpius."

"Hentikan hal ini, Rose. Dan katakan apa maksudmu dari mengonsumsi ramuan itu?"

"Ramuan itu untuk pendarahan pasca operasiku kemarin," bohongnya.

Scorp memijat keningnya yang tak sakit namun kepalanya mendadak berat menghadapi fakta dan sikap istrinya saat ini. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Contessa. Tak ada catatan medis yang mengatakan bahwa kau mengalami pendarahan pasca operasi, justru aku menemukan hal lain dan aku harus mendengar sendiri dari mulutmu apakah catatan medis yang kubaca itu benar adanya," ucap Scorpius.

Seperti terjatuh dari tempat tertinggi, Rose hanya bergeming. Bahkan ia tak mampu menggerakan satupun anggota tubuhnya. "Katakan padaku, Contessa. Apakah catatan medis itu benar? Apakah kau hamil dan terpaksa menggugurkannya karena prosedur pendonoran ginjalmu padaku?" tanya Scorpius dengan sangat lembut.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus ia tutupi dan pertahanannya selama satu minggu ini sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan sudah saatnya pula ia Scrorpius harus mengetahui hal ini, Rose mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Tak ada tatapan berkaca-kaca yang ditunjukkan Rose,wanita itu justru hanya menatap datar suaminya mencoba menguatkan dirinya bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja. "Aku butuh waktu untuk menyampaikan berita ini padamu."

"Sampai kapan kau berencana menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

"Sampai aku benar-benar yakin pada diriku sendiri apakah aku sanggup mengatakan hal ini padamu tanpa membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku menyakiti dan membunuh janin kita. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan jika kau berpikir bahwa aku wanita yang kejam yang tega membiarkan janinnya gugur dengan cara seperti itu," jawab Rose.

"Saat itu aku hanya dapat memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkanmu. Aku sudah berpikir dengan sangat jernih untuk semua keputusan yang kuambil. Aku pernah hidup jauh darimu dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sementara itu aku belum pernah memiliki anak dan belum tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi, aku tahu rasanya kehilanganmu dan hidup jauh darimu dan aku tak mau mengalami rasa itu selama sisa hidupku," tambah Rose lagi

"Rose."

"Kau tak bermimpi saat mendengar bahwa aku sedang hamil. Aku memang mengatakan hal itu padamu saat kau tak sadarkan diri. Maafkan aku karena menunda membuatmu bahagia," tambah Rose lagi tanpa emosi atau isakan dan tetesan air mata.

Scorpius langsung menarik istrinya itu ke dalam pelukakannya. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu. Jika aku tak tertembak, kau pasti tak perlu memberikan ginjalmu padamu padaku dan kau tak perlu mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupmu untuk menggugurkan janin itu," balas Scorp.

Rose mengeratkan pelukan mereka ketika mendengar ucapan suaminya."Kau tak membenciku?" bisik Rose.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencimu, silly. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

Rose meletakkan hidungnya di lekuk leher Scorp. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Scorp tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu."

Scorpius menunggu Rose melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun tak kunjung istrinya itu lakukan. Rose semakin mempererat tautan tubuh mereka dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang seperti seseorang yang baru saja selesai melakukan olahraga di pagi hari. Pria itu kembali membelai lembut rambut istrinya itu. " _You can crying in front of me, Rose."_

Pada akhirnya Rose melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap dengan lekat mata kelabu suaminya. _"I'm done crying, Scorp. I'm ready to move on now."_

" _Come vuoi tu, Contessa."_

000

London , England.

January

Setelah huru-hara bersama Nott yang berujung pada tertembaknya Scorpius dan beruntut pada operasi transplantasi ginjal dengan Rose sebagai pendonornya yang berujung pada gugurnya janin yang tengah dikandung Rose, akhirnya ada satu kabar membahagiakan yang lahir di keluarga Malfoy. Tepat di malam Natal lalu setelah mereka pulang dari misa di gereja, Rhaella dan Ballard mengumumkan akan mempercepat pernikahan mereka. Rose tetiba saja lemas karena sadar bahwa ia sudah setuju untuk menjadi _maid of honor_ bagi Rhaella dan sudah pasti mau tak mau ia juga akan ikut sibuk menemani adik ipar itu memilih gaun pengantin hingga mengurusi semua hal hingga pernak-pernik terkecilnya. Ketika Rose meminta bantuan untuk menyelamatkannya, Scorpius hanya mengedik dan menyerigai dan berlalu begitu saja.

Dan hari hari penting bagi Rhaella dan Ballad akhirnya tiba. Setelah Rose merasakan betapa lelahnya berperan sebagai kakak ipar baik hati merangkap _maid of honor_ sekaligus pemimpin sebuah organisasi kriminal sihir terbesar di New York itu serta istri dari pemimpin mafia sihir terbesar di Britania Raya, akhirnya hari pernikahan itu tiba juga. Sedari pagi, Rhaegar dan Niklaus sudah memimpin para pengawal untuk mengintruksikan detail pengamanan dari kathedral tempat pemberkatan mereka hingga manor yang akan dijadikan tempat resepsi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rhaella yang menginginkan pesta resepsi itu diselenggarakan di taman manor pada sore hari dengan tenda-tenda di musim dingin seperti saat ini. Untung saja mereka adalah penyihir yang dengan satu jentikan tongkat dapat merapalkan mantra penghangat ke seluruh penjuru manor. Ballard yang mengetahui hal ini hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan apapun yang diinginkan Rhaella dia pasti akan menurutinya.

Kini Rose tengah bersama dengan Rhaella di ruang riasnya dengan beberapa _make up artist_ dan _hair stylist_ yang sengaja dipekerjakan oleh Rose untuk mempercantik Rhaella meski ia sudah terlahir dengan sempurna. Ketika _hair staylist_ itu akan memekaikan _veil_ pada Rhaella, Rose menahannya. Kakak iparnya itu membuka sebuah kotak beludru besar dan sebuah tiara menawan dengan butiran berlian yang tersebat disana menyebul dari dalamnya. Mata Rhaella tampak membelalak saat menatapnya lalu menatap Rose tak percaya. Rose mengisyaratkan agar para pekerja itu meninggalkan mereka dan saat mereka hanya berdua Rhaella memekiki. _"Bloody hell. Is that Koh-i-Noor diamond?"_ tanya Rhaella tak percaya.

Rose hanya mengangguk. "Kau mencurinya dari ruang perhiasan Kerajaan Inggris?" kembali Rhaella bertanya dan kembali juga Rose mengangguk.

"Mereka juga mendapatkan hal ini segala ilegal dan sudah saatnya keluarga Malfoy yang mendapatkannya. Dan kau sangat pantas mengenakannya. Anggap ini kado dariku dan Scorp."

"Scorpius ikut membantumu mencurinya?"

"Ini semua idenya. _Something old and something borrowed,"_ balas Rose.

Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, Rose memakaikan tiara itu di kepala Rhaella dan memakainkan _veil_ -nya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Rhaella saat pernikahannya dulu. " _Perfect,"_ ujar Rose.

Tetiba saja Rhaella menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Rose _. "Thank you, Rose. For everything you did to our family,"_ ucapnya.

Rose tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan mengerling malas. _"Ugh, Rhaella. Stop being so dramatic. And stop crying, you ruin your make up."_

Alih-alih marah dengan sikap sarkastik Rose, puteri satu-satunya Hermione dan Draco Malfoy itu justru tertawa dan sudah sangat paham dengan sifat kakak iparnya itu. "Cepat hapus air matamu, Ballard akan mati bosan menunggumu di altar," ujar Rose dan mereka bertukar tawa

000

Rhaella berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu ganda kathedral yang ia pilih bersama Ballard untuk melangsungkan acara pemberkatannya. Rasa gugup maha dahsyat kini tengah melandanya. Tangannya basah dan menjadi dingin dalam seketika. Ia melirik ke cermin di sudut ruangan itu dan merasa bahwa penampilannya ada yang kurang rasa gugup itu tetap melanda. Ia mengipaskan tangan di wajahnya yang terasa panas entah apa sebabnya meski di luar sana musim dingin tengah menjamah. "Berhenti gugup, Rhaella," ujar ayahnya yang telah memperhatikan puterinya itu sedari tadi.

"Dad," ucap Rhaella seperti kehilangan suara.

"Aku gugup sekali," ujarnya kembali.

Ayahnya tersenyum dan percaya atau tidak gestur itu berhasil sedikit menenangkannya. Rhaella melangkah untuk mendekat kepada ayahnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tepat setelah Scorpius dinyatakan berhasil melewati masa kritis dan proses transplantasi ginjalnya berjalan dengan sukses, Draco Malfoy memberitahukan penyakit yang diidapnya kepada semua anaknya. Terkejut. Sedih. Dan tentunya marah karena merasa ayah mereka tak peduli akan diri mereka menguasai begitu saja. Namun perlahan mereka paham betul siapa sosok ayahnya. Mereka yakin bawa Draco tak mau terlihat lemah dan ia juga tak mau menjadi beban fisik serta psikis bagi anak-anaknya. Dan kini semua anaknya menaruh perhatian lebih pada kesahatannya, tapi tak melakukannya secara berlebihan agar ayah mereka tetap nyaman.

Rhaella masih memeluk ayahnya dengan erat saat Draco mengelus punggung puterinya itu. _"You' re perfect, sweetheart. Everything's perfect, my not so little girl,"_ ujar ayahnya yang membuat Rhaella melepaskan pelukannya lalu seraya tersenyum.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat. Berjanjilah kau dan Liam akan saling menjaga hingga maut memisahkan," ujar Draco kembali yang kembali dibalas dengan senyum serta anggukan dari Rhaella.

Rhaella memandang wajah ayahnya yang menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. " _Are you okay, Dad?"_ tanya Rhaella penuh kekhawatiran dengan kondisi kesehatan ayahnya beberapa hari ke belakang.

" _I'm perfectly fine, Rhaella. Are you ready?"_

Rhaella langsung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Draco mengetuk pintu ganda kathedral itu dan secara sihir pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari mahogany itu terbuka. Untuk terakhir kalinya wanita itu menghela napas dan memegang lengan ayahnya untuk berjalan menuju altar dengan Ballard yang sudah menunggu disana dengan seorang pendeta.

Berbeda dengan pernikahan Rose dan Scorp yang dilakukan di gereja keluarga, pernikahan Rhaella dan Ballard diadakan di sebuah kathedral di tengah kota London. Kathedral itu sudah didekorasi seapik mungkin sesuai dengan keinginan Rhaella dan selalu diamini oleh Rose itu. Bunga mawar dan lilac putih menjadi bunga utamanya yang menghias setiap sudut ruang, ujung bangku, dan altarnya. Kelopak mawar putih bertebar penuh di lorong jalan menuju altar. Gaun pengantin Rhaella membentang panjang dan ia terlihat semakin cantik dengan tiara bertahtakan berlian 'pinjaman' yang menjadi pemberian Rose dan kakaknya. Semua mata tertuju pada Rhaella termasuk Rose dan Scorp yang duduk di bangku terdepan. "Adikmu sangat cantik," ujar Rose yang sangat langka dalam memuji sesuatu apalagi seseorang.

"Ia seperti _Disney's princess_ yang dulu sering kutonton," tambah Rose lagi sambil memperhatikan adik iparnya itu berjalan dengan sangat anggun bersama ayah mertuanya.

Scorpius tersenyum. _"Yes, she is. She's like a fairy tale princess whose born in wrong family,"_ balas Scorpius.

"Dia tak akan menjadi Rhaella Malfoy seperti sekarang, jika ia tak lahir di keluarga ini. Tuhan tak pernah salah memilihkannya keluarga, Scorpius,"

Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rhaella ke Rose _. "Fuck. Can I kiss you right now?"_ tanya Scorpius.

Rose mendengus. _"Watch your language, dickhead. We're in church."_

 _"Did you think dickehead is a proper word, huh?"_ balas Scorp.

Rose hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk paha suaminya untuk diam ketika Rhaella sudah tiba di altar dan Draco sudah menyerahkannya ke tangan Ballard. Scorp sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik pada Rose. "Kau juga tampak menakjubkan hari ini dan aku tak sabar ingin melucuti gaun itu dari tubuhmu."

Rose hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu ditunjukannya. "Aku akan menagihnya," balas Rose yang ikut berbisik.

Ketika pendeta itu mengangkat tangannya semua orang langsung mengunci mulutnya. Ballard tampak takjub setiap melihat wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu betul bahwa ia akan menikahi wanita tercantik yang pernah ada di hidupnya, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kecantikan Rhaella akan bertambah berkali lipat dengan balutan gaun pengantin ini. Sementara Ballard tak henti-hentinya mengagumi wanita yang sesaat lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya ini, Rhaella hanya tersipu saat sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Ballard. "Kalian siap?" tanya pendeta itu pada kedua mempelai yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kompak dari mereka berdua.

Pendeta itu memberikan rosario yang dikaitkan di kedua tangan mereka. Rhaella menatap gugup Ballard dari balik kerudung yang mentupi wajahnya begitu juga sebaliknya. Pendeta itu sudah memulai khotbah pernikahannya lalu dengan cepat beralih pada Ballard untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Ballard yang pertama kali mengucapkan janjinya dengan rasa gugup yang tak terbendung lagi. "Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat dan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya. Aku berjanji akan mendukungmu, mempercayai serta menghormatimu. Aku berjanji bahwa segala sesuatu yang akan kita lewati, akan kita lewati bersama. Karena aku sadar tak ada hal yang masuk akan selain bersama dengan dirimu. Karena kau adalah Rhaella. Kau adalah mimpiku yang menjadi nyata. Kau adalah hidupku dan kau adalah sumber tawa serta kebahagiaanku. Dan aku mencintai dengan segenap hidupku."

Air mata Rhaella sudah merembas ketika Ballard menyelesaikan janji pernikahannya dan kini tiba saatnya bagi Rhaella yang mengucapkannya. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat untuk melenyapkan isakan yang sempat keluar saking terharunya. "Hari dimana kita bertemu di King's Cross pertama kalinya sejak aku merampungkan sekolah di Hogwarts ketika ayahku tak dapat menjemputku dan hari saat kau kembali dari Russia untuk pertama kalinya adalah hari pertama dan akan menjadi satu hari untuk selamanya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan dia adalah dirimu. Kita sudah melalui banyak rintangan namun segalanya selalu membuatku kembali kepadamu. Karena aku memilihmu dan aku akan selalu memilihmu. Aku akan memilihmu untuk melewati hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan hingga tahun demi tahun. Aku memilihmu untuk melewati masa indah dan tersulit dalam hidupku. Aku memilihmu untuk menjadi teman seumur hidupku serta menua bersama denganku. Aku memilihmu karena kau cinta dalam hidupku dan karena aku mencintaimu, Liam."

Mereka saling bertukar senyum sumeringah saat Rhaella berhasil menyelesaikan janjinya. Pendeta itu mulai membuka suaranya. "Apakah kau Liam Ballard bersedia menikahi dan menerima Rhaella Adaline Malfoy dalam senang atau duka, sakit atau sehat, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia," ujar Ballard mantap.

"Dan apakah kau Rhaella Adaline Malfoy bersedia menikahi dan menerima Liam Ballard dalam senang atau duka, sakit atau sehat, hingga maut memisahkan?"

Rhaella mengangguk. "Aku bersedia."

"Atas wewenang yang diberikan kepadaku, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Kau dapat mencium wanitamu sekarang," ujar pendeta itu pada Ballard.

Ballard membuka kerundung yang menutupi wajah Rhaella lalu menariknya seketika. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan begitu sangat bahagia. "Jadi, aku adalah mimpimu yang menjadi nyata?"

" _Of course, moya zhena,"_ balas Ballard yang langsung menciumnya.

Siulan terdengar dari Rhaegar. _"Good job, bratan!"_ pekiknya yang membut saudara-saudaranya tertawa.

000

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan itu dilanjutkan dengan resepsi pada malam harinya di manor. Tak banyak tamu yang diundang oleh mereka. Hanya beberapa petinggi di Kementerian serta para Captain dari The Sociaty serta beberapa perwakilan dari Cosa Nostra. Seperti pernikahan yang diidamkan oleh Rhaella, pekarangan manor sudah dihias dengan lentera-lentera dengan tenda serba putih serta tak ketinggalan bunga mawar dan lilac putih yang tersebar dimana-mana. Raut wajah bahagia begitu terpancar pada Rhaella dan Ballard yang sedari tak terpisahkan. Mungkin baru kali ini para bawahan serta para Captain melihat Ballard begitu lepas dan bahagia. Begitupula Rose dan Scorpius yang tak melepaskan diri satu sama lain sejak dari upacara pemberkatan tadi. Mereka kini tengah berdansa sambil mengikuti alunan musik yang ada. Kebahagian itu menular, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Scorpius. Disudut pesta ini Rhaegar tengah tertawa bersama Niklaus. Lalu ada Rhaella dan ayah mereka yang juga sedang berdansa. Kemudian Ballard terlihat sedang bebincang dengan Uncle Zab sambil tersenyum menatap istirinya. Semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan. Scorpius ingin sekali membekukan momen ini dan hidup di dalamnya selamanya. "Kau sumeringah sekali, dickhead," ujar Rose di sela dansa mereka.

"Aku bahagia," jawab Scorpius dengan sangat mudahnya.

Hal ini juga membuat Rose tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorp dan ikut bergerak sesuai dengan alunan musik yang ada. Mata wanita itu mendarat pada sosok yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat hari ini. _"You invite that bitch?"_ tanya Rose yang mengikuti gerak-gerik Katya.

Wanita berdarah Russia itu mendaratkan ciuman pada Rhaella lalu berbincang sejenak dengannya. Scorpius mengikuti tatapan dari istriya itu dan tahu siapa sosok yang ia panggil 'bitch' itu. "Dia teman keluarga," balas Scorp.

"Aku tak suka padanya," tandas Rose.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tetap mengundangnya."

" _Sorry."_

" _Arsehole."_

Tatapan Scorp bertemu dengan Katya dan mereka saling mengangguk sebelum Katya meninggalkan tempat ini. "Dia bukan tandingan apalagi ancaman bagimu, Contessa."

"Dia tak akan pernah menjadi tandinganku, dickhead."

Scorpius menyeringai mendengarnya lalu Rose pamit untuk mengambil minuman padanya. Baru saja ia mengira istrinya sudah kembali padanya, Rhaegar sudah berada di belakangnya. "Kau pasti bercanda, Scorp."

Scorpius menatap bingung adik bungsunya itu. "Kau mengundang Lily Potter, huh?" ujar Rhaegar yang tengah memperhatikan Lily yang sedang menyesap champagne-nya seorang diri.

"Bukan aku yang mengundangnya, tapi Rhaella. Lagipula dia healer keluarga kita, dia sudah tahu sedikit atau banyak tentang kita. Dan anggap saja dia perwakilan dari Albus yang tak akan mungkin datang ke acara ini," balas Scorp.

Rhaegar menghela napas lelah ketika mendengarnya dan kembali memperhatikan sosok healer itu. _Damn it!_ Bagaimana hanya dengan riasan wajah sederhana serta gaun yang tak kalah sederhana pula, wanita itu tampak sangat menakjubkan? "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak tertarik padanya," tandas Scorp yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu oleh Rhaegar.

Matanya terus mengawasi Lily yang perlahan berjalan ke arah taman mereka dengan gaun itu tanpa sehelaipun mantel. Rhaegar meletakkan gelas minumannya lalu bersiap meninggalkan Scorp. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya kakaknya.

"Relaksasi," balasnya enteng.

Pria itu mengikuti kemana perginya Lily sambil membawakannya mantel yang ia letakkan di ruang mantel tadi. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan wanita itu di telepon. _Shit!_ Ia sedang tersambung dengan seorang Auror. Dari apa yang ia dengar mereka tengah membicarakan Mikhail Dashkov. _Fuck!_ Bahkan meski sudah mati, Mikhail masih membayangi hidup Lily. Adik dari Albus Potter itu terkejut setengah mati ketika baru saja menutup teleponnya dan mendapati Rhaegar yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. _"Oh God."_

"Kau lupa mantelmu. Daerah ini tak dilindungi oleh mantra penghangat," ucap Rhaegar sambil menyerahkan mantelnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Lily cepat sambil memakai mantel itu.

Rhaegar menatap wanita itu dengan sangat intense hingga membuatnya salah tingkah. "Apa ada masalah?"

Lily Potter tampak berpikir sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku tak tahu jika sedekat ini sampai kau merasa peduli jika ada masalah padaku."

Senyum tipis Rhaegar terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku hanya mencoba sopan."

"Auror menemukan jasad kekasihku yang sudah hilang lebih dari satu bulan ini di dasar danau di perbatasan London dengan bekas tembakan di kepalanya dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah membengkak," jelas Lily.

Sontak hal ini membuat Rhaegar tak mampu berkata-kata namun ia mencoba untuk menetralisirnya. "Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku mungkin belum mencintainya, tapi aku menyayanginya. Dan aku mengutuk siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal ini pada pria sebaik Mikhail," balas Lily.

Dan Rhaegar benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa keluarganyalah yang menghilangkan nyawa dari kekasihnya. Rhaegar mengutuk para Tukang Ledeng yang tak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar kali ini. Lily tampak tersenyum namun rasa sedih tetap terpancar di matanya. "Aneh sekali bukan?"

Kening Rhaegar mengerut. "Aneh?"

"Aku bercerita tentang Mikhail padamu. Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Iya. Sangat aneh," hanya itu komentarnya.

Lily merapatkan mantelnya. "Terima kasih untuk mantelnya. Dan terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku," balas Lily.

"Aku harus pergi. _See you,Rhaegar."_

" _See you, Lily."_

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya memandang punggung itu perlahan menjauh. Bagaimana caranya agar wanita itu tak lagi muncul di hadapan dan pikirannya jika ia tak mampu melepaskan diri darinya?

000

Resepsi malam itu akhirnya selesai dan para tamu undangan sudah kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing. Rhaella dan Ballard memutuskan untuk bermalam di manor lalu besok terbang ke Viena dan berkelilig Eropa untuk bulan madu mereka. Rosabelle menghilang sesaat karena ada sedikit kerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-maisng dan menyisahkan Scorpius serta Draco di beranda lantai dua manor ini.

Mereka berdiri di tepi beranda yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat sarapan bagi para Malfoy itu. Scorp memegang gelas berisi whisky kesukaan ayahnya sementara Draco hanya menemaninya. Sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. "Kau harus mendengarkan semua perkataan Doc sampai ia menemukan cara menyelamatkanmu, Dad."

Draco tertawa. "Tak ada lagi perlu diselamatkan."

"Aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku, son. Kau sudah menjadi King dan memiliki Rosabelle di sampingmu. Rhaella dan Ballard sudah menikah. Dua anakku berbahagia dalam satu waktu. Dan Rhaegar sudah dapat memimpin sendiri dirinya dan aku yakin kau dan Ballard akan selalu ada untuknya," tambah Draco.

Scorp menyesap minumannya. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang memberikanku pesan terakhir, Dad," balas Scorp.

Draco hanya tersenyum. "Tak ada orang yang tahu saat terakhirnya akan tiba, son. Aku takut tak sempat mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku benar-benar bangga atas apa yang kau lakukan," jawab Draco yang membuat Scorp was-was namun coba ia tutupi.

"Kau jarang memujiku dan aku akan menganggap hal ini sebagai pencapaian terbesarku, Dad," balas Scorp yang memandang lurus ke hutan yang sudah gelap gulita itu.

Tanpa Scorpius sadari Draco sedang menahan sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya. Napasnya perlahan terengah dan di tengah cuaca sedingin ini, Draco berkeringat sebesar-besar biji jagung di keningnya. Draco tak dapat lagi menahannya lalu mulai terbatuk. "Dad," ucap Scorp saat melihat ayahnya.

Batuk Draco semakin kencang dan darah menyembur dari mulutnya. "Dad!" pekik Scorp yang langsung memegang tubuh Draco.

Sebelum ia sempat membopong tubuh ayahnya, Draco terjatuh di lantai dengan darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya. "Tidak, Dad! Cepat panggil Doc," teriak Scorp pada Magnus yang muncul di ambang pintu beranda ini.

" _I'm so proud of you, son. You'll be always my champion."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya di pangkuan Scorpius.

000

to be continued

 **A/N** : So close to the finale. How's this chapter? Let me know what's on your mind, because I'm The Malfoys hehe. I really am dying to know about what's you're thinking about this chapter. See you soon in the next chapter and thanks for still appreciate this story. LOVE YOU XOXO

* * *

\- moya zhena : istriku (Russian)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : And here's the finale guys. I hope you enjoy and sorry for my sporadic typos hehe

 **I own nothing, unless Ballard, Rhaegar and Rhaella and Niklaus.**

 **Chapter Fourteen - The Finale**

London, England.

Malfoy Manor

Rhaella berjalan mondar-mandir penuh gelisah di depan suite milik ayah mereka sementara Scorpius dan Ballard hanya menyandar dengan tenang di salah satu dindingnya. Sudah lama sekali Doc berada di dalam sana bersama Lily untuk memberikan pertolongan pada Draco Malfoy. Mereka memutuskan untuk tak membawa ayah mereka ke St,Mungo karena keluarga mereka sudah sangat menjadi sorotan beberapa bulan ke belakang ini. Dari kecelakaan Rhaella dan Ballard hingga Rose dan Scorpius yang mengalami luka tembak. Memang tak ada yang tahu alasan para keluarga Malfoy itu dirawat disana karena Doc berjanji merahasiakan semua catatan medis mereka, tapi langkah ini diambil untuk kebaikan semua orang dan Scorpius yakin Draco tak akan mempertanyakan keputusannya. Jadilah Doc membawa semua peralatannya ke manor dan membuat suite ayah mereka berubah menjadi seperti salah satu kamar perawatan di St,Mungo.

Derap langkah dari _high heels_ terdengar dan Rose terlihat tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Wanita itu langsung ber-Apparate dari lokasi pertemuannya dengan salah satu petinggi kelompok kriminal jalanan itu saat mendengar bahwa ayah mertuanya _collapse_ selepas resepsi Rhaella dan Ballard tadi. Rose langsung mengambil tempat di samping suaminy. Ia hanya diam lalu ikut bersandar di dinding tepat di sisi Scorpius. Rose menggenggam tangan suaminya itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Scorp hanya menghela napas lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Tak hanya Rose yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, tapi juga Rhaegar yang terdengar setengah berlari di koridor suite itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Dad?" tanyanya tanpa memedulikan napasnya yang masih terengah.

Ballard menggeleng. "Doc dan Lily belum keluar dari dalam sana sedari tadi."

Rhaegar melonggarkan dasinya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rhaegar pada saudara-saudaranya.

Ia baru meninggalkan manor beberapa jam untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dan tetiba saja kabar bahwa ayahnya _collapse_ sudah terdengar begitu saja. Dia semakin yakin bahwa keluarga ini dikutuk dan butuh bantuan seorang pendeta untuk melakukan _exorcism_. "Jangan konyol, Rhaegar, Tak ada kutukan yang menimpa keluarga kita," ujar Scorpius begitu saja yang menjawab pikiran-pikiran bodoh adik lelakinya.

 _"Get the fuck out off my mind,"_ tandas Rhaegar yang membuat Ballard dan Rose tersenyum dan sedikit dapat merelaksasikan suasana yang tegang di antara mereka.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau membaca pikiranku," tambah Rhaegar lagi.

Sementara Scorp mengedik. "Pikiranmu seperti berteriak di ruangan ini dan perrcayalah padaku hal itu juga menggangguku," balas Scorp.

Adik bungsunya itu mendengus tepat saat Doc keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka semua langsung mengerubuti Doc seperi semut yang tetiba saja menemukan setumpuk gula di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kabar ayah kami, Doc?" tanya Rhaella dengan sangat khawatir dan Ballard sudah sigap berada di sisinya.

"Fungsi hatinya menurun dengan drastis. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya seakan menyerah begitu saja dengan sel-sel cancer itu. Organ tubuhnya yang lain juga ikut melemah, namun ayah kalian sepenuhnya sadar. Ia tak berada dalam keadaan koma," jelas Doc.

Pria yang berusia sama dengan ayah mereka itu menyeka keringat di keningnya yang merupakan hasil kerja keras menolong ayahnya tadi. "Kalian dapat melihatnya secara bergantian, aku membuatnya tidur karena hanya istirahat yang akan membantunya dalam proses pemulihan. Aku akan meninggalkan manor, tapi Healer Potter akan berada disini hingga pagi untuk memantaunya," jelas Doc.

Pria itu menepuk pundak Rhaegar lalu berlalu dengan tas di tangannya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang lalu pintu suite itu kembali terbuka dengan Lily yang keluar dari sana yang sudah mengganti gaun malamnya dengan blouse dan jeans. "Kalian dapat melihatnya secara bergantian," ujar Lily.

Rose dan Scorpius yang masuk melihat untuk pertama kalinya lalu bergantian dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

000

Menuruti instruksi dari Doc yang kini memiliki Healer Potter sebagai perwakilannya, para Malfoy sudah kembali ke suite-nya masing-masing. Meski mengalami penurunan kondisi yang secara signifikan, tapi Doc mengatakan bahwa keadaan Draco Malfoy masih dalam keadaan stabil. Semua anaknya sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu kecuali Rhaegar. Pria dengan julukan Bloody Blonde itu masih bertahan disana meski waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam. Ia tak berani masuk ke suite ayahnya, namun juga tak mau beranjak dari sana. Matanya tampak berat, tapi ia sama sekali enggan angkat kaki dari tempatnya. Dia tersenyum miris meski tak ada satupun orang yang memperhatikannya. Baru saja Scorpius terlepas dari maut, kini kondisi ayahnya mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis. Apakah cobaan dalam keluarganya belum juga berakhir? Apakah harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang meregang nyawa terlebih dahulu barulah keluarga ini mendapat kedamaian. Meski Scorpius menganggapnya konyol dan sebenarnya ia juga menganggap dirinya konyol karena berpikir bahwa keluarga mereka dikutuk, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan alasan logis lagi di balik semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Scorpius selalu mengatakan tak ada satupun yang dapat mengutuk keluarga mereka karena merekalah yang seharusnya merapalkan kutukan. Dan kondisi ayahnya adalah murni karena kesehatannya yang terganggu dan dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Sementara semua kejadian yang menimpa Rhaella hingga Scorpius kemarin karena mereka adalah Malfoy. Mereka selalu hidup dalam bahaya, namun mereka akan selalu dapat melewatinya.

Pintu suite ayahnya terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap itu tampak terkejut mendapati Rhaegar yang masih berada di ruang tengah dari lantai ini. Wanita yang terlihat begitu kasual yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan blouse-nya itu berjalan mendekati Rhaegar. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya lalu menatap Rhaegar dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi," ujar Lily.

Rhaegar bangkit dari salah satu sofa di ruangan itu lalu merapihkan jas hitam yang masih ia kenakan sedari resepsi pernikahan Rhaella dan Ballard tadi. "Aku hanya tak ingin kembali ke suite-ku," jawab Rhaegar yang kini sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Lily tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas ucapan yang tadi ia lontarkan. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa keadaan ayahnya sudah stabil dan ia seharusnya kembali ke kamarnya karena hari sudah sangat larut. Tetapi, niat itu ia urungkan karena merasa tak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti itu pada pria di hadapannya ini. "Keadaan ayahmu sudah stabil," hanya kata-kata itu yang akhirnya terlontar dari mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Pria itu mengangguk namun tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan mengawasinya malam ini," tambah Lily lagi karena tak mendapat reaksi berarti berarti dari Rhaegar.

"Aku tahu," ujar Rhaegar pada akhirnya, tapi Lily tetap menatapnya seakan ia seharusnya tak berada disini karena tak ada lagi yang perlu ia cemaskan.

"Tapi aku tetap tak ingin kembali ke suite-ku. Lagipula ini rumahku, aku bebas berada dimana saja," tambah Rhaegar lagi.

Mendengar apa yang menjadi reaksi Rhaegar membuat Lily menghela napasnya. Rhaegar Malfoy ternyata sama arogan dengan para Malfoy lainya. Bahkan arogansinya terdengar satu tingkat lebih menyebalkan dibanding dengan anggota lain dari keluarga ini. Lily hanya mengedikkan bahunya merasa tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa dan dia melangkah untuk meninggalkan lorong ini menuju dapur dari manor ini. "Tunggu."

Satu kata dari Rhaegar menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menatap Rhaegar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria itu.

"Ke dapur membuat kopi. Aku harus terjaga malam ini untuk memantau keadaan ayahmu dan belajar untuk ujian residensiku," balas Lily.

"Kau tunggulah disini dan aku akan membawa kopi untuk dirimu dan diriku.

Lily hanya menatap pongo saat pria itu meninggalkannya menuju dapur lalu tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa kudapan. Seorang peri rumah tampak mengikutinya dengan tatapan cemas karena tuannya membuat dan membawa makanannya sendiri. "Biar aku yang bawakan, Master," ujar Magnus pada Rhaegar yang sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan Lily.

Rhaegar menggeleng pada Magnus. "Kembali ke tempatmu, Magnus," ujar Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Magnus.

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku, Master Rhaegar," jawab Magnus yang masih bersikeras menawarkan bantuannya.

Dan kali ini Rhaegar dengan mantap menggeleng. Masih dengan nampan di tangannya yang merupakam hal langka bahkan tak pernah dilakukannya, Rhaegar menatap Magnus dengan sangat serius. "Ini sudah larut, Magnus. Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Percayalah aku dapat mengakomodasi diriku dan Healer Potter sendiri. Bukan begitu, Healer Potter?" ujar Rhaegar.

Hal ini langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Lily. "Tentu, Magnus. Beristirahatlah," tambah Lily.

Peri rumah yang mengabdi berpuluh tahun di keluarga ini akhirnya mengangguk dan menyerah akan permintaan dari Master dan teman keluarga ini. "Baiklah. Tetapi, jika kau mengingkan sesuatu aku selalu siap membantu," ujar Magnus.

"Selamart malam Master Rhaegar dan Miss Potter," tambah Magnus lagi.

Dalam satu bunyi 'pop' peri rumah itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Lily menatap tempat menghilangnya Magnus lalu kembali pada Rhaegar dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa?" tanya Rhaegar yang terdengar begitu defensive dan Lily yang menyadari hal ini langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki peri rumah seumur hidupku dan jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata mereka sangat menggemaskan," balas Lily dengan cepat yang takut jika Rhaegar merasa tersinggung dengan senyum serta kekehan darinya.

Seperti mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan, pria itu tersenyum masih dengan nampan berisi kopi yang masih mengepul dan beberapa macam kudapan itu. Lily menatap hal itu lalu dengn cepat mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Rhaegar dan membawanya ke sofa yang sedari tadi di tempati oleh Rhaegar. Pria itu masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengamati Lily yang terlihat sangat luwes meletakkan nampan itu di meja sambil menuangkan kopi hitam itu ke masing-masing cangkir. "Kemarilah. Kopimu sudah siap," ujar Lily lalu berjalan ke arahnya dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Kening Rhaegar mengerut. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rhaegar yang bingung melihat gerak-gerik dari healer kepercayaan Doc ini.

"Aku akan berada di ruang tengah suite ayahmu sambil belajar untuk ujian residensiku beberapa hari lagi seperti yang sudah aku katakan padamu tadi," jawab Lily.

Baru saja ia akan kembali masuk ke suite itu, Rhaegar membuka suaranya. "Tunggu, Lily. Apakah kau mau menemaniku disini?"

Lily tak dapat menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Hal langka terjadi lagi pada Rhaegar hari ini. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah meminta seseorang menemaninya terutama wanita karena mereka pasti akan langsung dan sukarela melemparkan tubuh kepadanya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Rhaegar sendiri yang meminta seorang Lily Potter untuk menemaninya. "Maaf?" tanya Lily yang berusaha memastikan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Rhaegar tadi.

"Apakah kau bisa menemaniku disini? Aku tak akan menganggumu belajar untuk ujian residensimu," jelas Rhaegar lagi yang tetiba saja salah tingkah.

 _Damn it!_ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Put yourself back together, Rhaegar_! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Lily mengangguk dengan sangat ragu. "Baiklah."

"Apakah hal ini mengganggu pekerjaanmu untuk memantau ayahku seperti yang dikatakan Doc tadi?" kembali Rhaegar bertanya pada Lily.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku dan Doc sudah memasang monitor yang terhubung dengan tubuh ayahmu dan jika terjadi sesuatu alat itu akan berbunyi. Bahkan jika cairan infus itu habis dan ada darah yang naik ke selangnya, alat itu akan mengatasinya sendiri secara sihir," jelas Lily.

Rhaegar mengangguk dan mereka kembali saling menatap dan dikuasai keheningan oleh keadaan ini. "Apakah kau masih mau kutemani?" tanya Lily yang berusaha keheningan.

"Tentu," balas Rhaegar.

Lalu secara sihir, tas yang dibawa Lily tadi terbang keluar dari suite itu kemudian mendarat di tangannya. "Baiklah," jawab Lily dengan sebuah atlas anatomy tubuh manusia yang sudah berada di tangannya.

000

Deru angin yang begitu kencang sempat menggetarkan _rolling door_ dari kaca di suite ini. Scorpius meraba nakasnya dan merapalkan mantra ke pintu itu untuk memperkuatnya dengan sangat pelan agar tak menganggu Rose yang tertidur di pelukannya. Setelah yakin bahwa angin tak akan membuat pintu yang langsung menghubungkan patio dengan kamarnya, Scorp meletakkan kembali tongkat itu ke nakas lalu menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan hampa. Tangannya masih membelai lembut rambut Rose yang menutupi hampir seluruh dadanya. Tangannya mulai keram karena berat dari tubuh istrinya itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak mau menggeser tubuh Rose. Ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan istrinya ini. Sedari tadi ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Ada banyak sekali hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, terutama kesehatan ayahnya. Dia mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya saat ini dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada suatu hal yang berubah dari ayahnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan ayahnya menanggung penyakitnya sendiri selama satu tahun ke belakang ini? Pria itu menghela napasnya lalu menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala dari istrinya ini.

Rose menggerakkan kepalanya lalu menengadah dan menemukan bahwa suaminya masih terjaga. Mata kelam wanita itu mengerjap dan melirik ke jam di sudut kamar ini. "Kau tak bisa tidur?" tanya Rose yang belum memindahkan posisi kepalanya.

Sama seperti Scorp, Rosabelle juga merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang meski ia tahu bahwa suaminya akan mengalami keram dahsyat di pagi hari. Rose masih menengadah lalu Scorp mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Rosabelle yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorp dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan di antara mereka.

Scorp belum menjawabnya lalu Rose kembali menengadah kemudian sedikit bergerak untuk meletakkan kepalanya di lekuk leher suaminya. "Kau memikirkan ayahmu?" tanya Rose kembali yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Scorpius.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayahmu akan melewati hal ini dengan baik seperti yang selalu kita lakukan," balas Rosabelle.

Bukan anggukan seperti dua jawaban yang ia dapatkan tadi, Scorpius justru menggeleng perlahan. "Beberapa kali aku sempat membaca pikirannya ketika ia lengah. Dad tampak menyerah dengan keadaannya," jawab Scorp yang kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Kening Rose mengerut karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi _. Nothing and no one can rid of The Malfoys. The Malfoys rid them off._ Dan saat mendengar bahwa Draco Malfoy menyerah dengan keadaannya, hal itu benar-benar tak masuk akal pikiran siapapun. "Tak mungkin ia menyerah, Scorpius. Dia Malfoy, sama sepertimu bahkan sama sepertiku. Dia pasti akan membaik."

Kali ini Scorpius menggeleng dengan mantap. "Dia berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia menyerah dan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk dapat kembali bersama Mum."

Rose melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di samping suaminya dengan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak terlindung sehelai benangpun. Wanita itu menatap lekat iris kelabu milik Scorpius lalu mengenggam tangannya. Ia tahu bagaimana ayah mertuanya itu begitu mencintai ibu dari anak-ananknya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menyerah dan memilih mati untuk dapat kembali bersama Hermione Malfoy. _The Malfoys are loving too hard._ Tak hanya Draco pada Hermione. Hal ini juga dapat dilihat dari Rhaella yang jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada pada Ballard dan sebaliknya. Dan yang paling Rose rasakan adalah cinta yang diberikan Scorpius kepadanya. Scorp membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke pipinya lalu mencium tangan Rose. "Apakah kau dapat merelakan ayahmu jika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah?" tanya Rose.

Scorpius tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengedik tanpa menampakan satupun ekspresi di wajahnya. Pria itu menghela napasnya lalu akhirnya menunduk. "Aku tak dapat mencegah jika hal itu yang ia inginkan, Contessa."

Istrinya itu menatap Scorp lalu merangkak dan kembali memeluknya. "Kita dapat menghadapi semua ini bersama. Kau dan aku serta saudara-saudara kita."

Scorpius tersenyum sambil membelai punggung terbuka istrinya itu lalu melepaskanya dan mencium lembut bibir Rose itu. Tangan Scorp menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Rose dengan menyeringai. _"You're a really good distraction, Contessa."_

Rose menciumi dada suaminya itu lalu perlahan naik dan duduk di pangkuannya dan melumat perlahan bibir kemudian lari ke lehernya. Scorpius melenguh saat istrinya itu menggigit lembut dan sedikit menggerakan bokongnya. Baru saja Scorp akan membalas semua perbuatan Rose tadi, wanita itu melepaskan tautan diri mereka. Ia menggeleng sambil mengigit dan menjilat bibirnya. "Apa?" tanya Scorp yang masih memegang pinggang istrinya itu.

"Kita bisa bercinta sekarang untuk kesekian kalinya dalam malam ini atau kita bisa berpakaian dan keluar untuk menunggui ayahmu," ujar Rose yang membelai pipinya.

Scorpius menatapnya bingung. "Mungkin ragamu tengah fokus padaku saat ini, tapi tidak dengan pikiran dan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan ayahmu saat ini. Jadi, lebih baik kita menunggui dirinya."

"Kau tak apa aku tinggal untuk menunggui Dad?"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku mengatakan kita bukan hanya dirimu," balas Rose.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Kau butuh tidur, Contessa."

"Tidak, dickhead. Aku butuh kau dan kau butuh mendampinginya saat ini. Jadi, aku akan mendampinginya juga," jawab Rose.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Ini alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Rose."

Rose hanya mengedik dan tersenyum sambil menggunakan gaun malam dan jubahnya. Setelah Rose rasa sudah cukup pantas untuk keluar dari suite mereka, wanita itu memeluk Scor dari belakang ketika suaminya itu selesai memakai jubahnya. _"Everything's gonna be fine,"_ bisiknya.

Scorp mengangguk lalu menarik kedua tangan Rose yang berada di perutnya untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka. _"I know,"_ balas Scorp.

" _Great,"_ jawab Rose yang kemudian mengecup pundak suaminya itu lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan keluar dari suite itu.

000

Manor terasa semakin sepi saat malam menjelang. Meski seperti itu, tak ada suara lolongan serigala dan jangkrik yang terdengar seperti latar-latar suara dan suasana di film-film horor muggle. Hanya suara gemericik hujan serta deru angin yang saling melengkapi yang terdengar di luar sana. Rose dan Scorpius berjalan ke suites ayahnya dalam diam lalu langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapati siapa yang sudah berada di ruang tengah tepat di depan suite ayah mereka. Rhaegar tampak membaca sebuah buku di hadapannya dengan harum kopi yang mengepul di meja sampingnya. Tepat di seberangnya, Lily Potter tampak sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal serta beberapa perkamen yang berserak di meja di hadapannya. Ia tampak tekun membaca sambil menggaris bawahi buku serta perkamen itu di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu tebal serta selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pemandangan yang amat langka terjadi di manor, terutama bagian Rhaegar membaca buku dan meminum kopi di hampir pukul tiga pagi seperti ini. Scorp dan Rose yang langkahnya terhenti itu saling bertukar pandang lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apakah Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor pindah kesini?" tanya Rose.

Lily yang sadar akan hal ini langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat menjentikkan tongkatanya untuk membereskan semua buku dan perkamenya. "Aku minta maaf Rosabelle. Aku tak seharusnya belajar di saat bertugas seperti ini," ujar Lily yang tampak canggung sementara Rhaegar dengan santai menutup bukunya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya di sofa bernuansa _broken white_ dengan bantal-bantal empuk bewarna hijau emerald itu.

" _Don't be silly, Lily._ Apakah aku terlihat terganggu jika kau belajar saat ini?" ucap Rose.

Lily tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap Rose sesaat kemudian kembali merasa canggung dan kembali menunduk. "Kau tak perlu takut, Healer Potter. Istriku tak marah, wajahnya memang seperti itu," jawab Scorp lalu menyeringai menatap Rose yang langsung mendengus.

Rasa lega tampak di wajah Lily saat Scorp mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rhaegar."Apa yang kau lakukan, Rhaegar? Dan apa yang merasuki otakmu? Kau membaca buku dan meminum kopi, Rhaegar Kraver?" tanya Scorpius tak percaya.

Adik bungsungnya itu hanya mengedik. "Aku tak dapat kembali ke suite-ku malam ini karena keadaan Dad. Dan aku hanya sedang bereksperimen hal baru dalam membaca buku dan meminum kopi seperti para Amerika," balas Rhaegar yang menekan kata Amerika sambil menatap Rose.

Healer keluarga itu menatap Rhaegar bingung dengan keningnya yang mengerut namun langsung ia netralisir seperti semula. "Aku kira kau menyukai kopi saat menawariku untuk membuatkannya," ujar Lily yang langsung membuat Rhaegar menelan ludahnya karena seperti tertangkap basah oleh kedua kakaknya.

Scorp menaikkan satu alisnya namun ia hanya diam dan membiarkan istrinya yang membuka suara. "Kau membuat kopi sendiri? Apakah kau yakin kau tidak keracunan kaviar saat resepsi Rhaella tadi," komentar Rose.

" _Oh shut up, Rosabelle_. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan berdua saat ini? Kalian tak akan menyelinap ke dapur lalu bercinta di atas _kitchen island_ itu, bukan?" balas Rhaegar yang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Satu kata lagi keluar untuk menghina kami dari mulutmu, aku tak akan segan mematahkan hidungmu dan menjambak sampai habis rambut pirangmu, Rhaegar Kraver," balas Rose.

Adiknya itu hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng. _"Easy, sister. I'm just kidding_."

Rhaegar kembali menatap kakak lelakinya itu yang kembali serius dan kehilangan seringaiannya seperti saat ia menggoda istrinya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, brother?" tanyanya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku dan Rosabelle tak dapat tidur karena keadaan Dad," balas Scorpius.

Kakak beradik itu hanya bertukar pandang lalu si bungsu mengedik. "Ada apa empat sofa di ruangan ini. Buatlah dirimu senyaman saat kau berada di suite kalian," ujar Rhaegar sambil bergurau.

Scorpius dan Rosabelle masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika Rhaella serta Ballard berjalan ke arah mereka dengan menggunakan piyama dan jubah tidur juga. Rhaegar memperhatikan kedua sauadaranya itu lalu menatap bergantian ke kedua pasangan itu. Begitu juga dengan Rhaella yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan saudara-saudaranya yang lain itu dan juga kebaeradaan Lily di antara mereka. "Apakah kau dan Ballard tak nyenyak tidur karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Dad?"

Seakan dibaca pikirannya oleh Rhaegar, ia mengangguk. Adiknya itu membuka tangan seperti menunggu kakaknya itu untuk memeluknya. _"Welcome to the club,"_ balas Rhaegar yang membuat Ballard serta Rhaella tersenyum.

000

Pagi menjelang saat Rose terbangun di pelukan Scorpius di sofa yang tepat menghadap perapian itu. Dinginnya kota ini membuat ia tetap bergumul di bawah selimut serta dekapan hangat suaminya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Rhaella serta Ballard di sofa sisi kirinya yang masih tertidur dengan Rhaella yang tampak dengan sangat nyaman memeluk perut suaminya itu. Sementara Rhaegar juga masih memejamkan matanya dengan sangat rapat. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih saat pernikahan Rhaella kemarin minus jas hitamnya yang sudah tergeletak nyaman di lengan sofanya. Dan terakhir mata Rose mencari sosok Lily yang sudah tak berada di antara mereka seperti tadi malam.

Tepat setelah Rhaella dan Ballard bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah itu, Magnus datang menyambagi dengan membawa berbagai macam kudapan dan minuman pada mereka untuk terjaga hingga pagi. Tetapi, satu per satu dari mereka menyerah saat kantuk menyerang di kala fajar. Pintu suite Draco Malfoy terbukan dengan Lily yang keluar dari sana. Dia membawa sebuah cawan berisi jarum suntik dan alat kesehatan lainnya. Dia membuang sampah itu ke tempatnya sebelum tatapan mereka bertemu. "Selamat pagi, Rose," sapa Lily.

Rose hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya lalu menjetikkan tongkatnya untuk membuka gorden ruangan ini. Hari masih begitu gelap meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Suara rintik hujan juga masih santer terdengar dari luar sana. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Rosabelle yang mengacu pada keadaan ayah mertuanya.

"Dia stabil dan sudah sadar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu," jawab Lily yang kembali berlutut di meja itu untuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Lily tadi, Rose mengangguk. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan dari Scorpius di perutnya lalu merapihkan jubah satin hitamnya. "Aku tak akan kembali ke manor hari ini. Doc akan menggantikanku. Ia akan datang sebentar lagi," ujar Lily yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat anggukan dari Rosabelle.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Rose pada suaminya yang sudah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

Jika mereka tengah di kamar pribadinya, pastilah sekarang Scorp tengah kembali menarik Rose ke pelukannya dan memeluk istrinya itu hingga mereka benar-benar harus meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Mereka tengah berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi saudara-saudara mereka dan Scorp tak mau mengambil resiko untuk dikutuk Rose sepagi ini. "Ayahmu sudah bangun," tambah Rose yang membuat Scorpius semangat di pagi hari sedingin ini.

Baru saja Lily bangkit dari karpet itu, matanya teralihkan pada kakak lelaki dan sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri di dekat ruangan ini. "Lily," ujar Albus terkejut.

"Albus, kau datang kesini pagi sekali," balas Lily yang langsung berpamitan pada yang lainnya untuk bekemas meninggalkan manor ini.

"Tinggalah untuk sarapan," ujar Rose.

Lily hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng untuk menolaknya dengan sopan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan pagi ini. Lagipula Doc akan segera datang. Aku permisi."

Ponsel sihiri Lily berbunyi dan keningnya sedikit mengerut karena tak mengenali nomor yang tertera di layarnya. "Lily Potter," ujarnya.

Raut wajahnya seketika berubah dan ia mengangguk pada suara dari seberang sana. Dengan cepat ia menutup sambungan itu dan berjalan ke arah Albus. "Ada masalah?" tanya kakaknya itu.

Lily menggeleng. "Aku pergi sekarang. _Bye, Albus."_

" _Bye, Lil."_

Ketika Lily sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tatapan Albus beralih pada Rhaella yang masih meletakkan kepalanya dengan begitu nyaman di paha pria yang sudah sah ia panggil suami itu. Sementara itu Ballard baru saja membuka matanya dan sedang beradaptasi dengan apa yang terjadi di ruangan. Terburu-buru Albus membuang wajahnya dari pemandangan pagi ini dan Niklaus sadar betul apa yang tengah dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. _"I'm sorry,"_ bisik Niklaus.

" _Shut up, Nik."_

Scorpius bangkit dari sofa itu sambil mengikat jubahnya lalu berjalan ke arah mereka."Apakah kalian mengadakan _pyjama's party_ dan kami tak diundang, mate? Kau keterlaluan," ujar Niklaus yang sudah tampak sangat rapih di pagi buta seperti ini.

Pertanyaan konyol yang enggan dijawab Scorp tapi berhasil membuatnya terkekeh. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Albus kali ini.

"Adikmu mengatakan bahwa keadaannya sudah stabil."

Kedua sahabatnya saling mengangguk. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di manor sepagi ini?" tanya Scorp pada akhirnya.

Albus bertukar pandang pada Niklaus sebelum menjawabnya. "Ada masalah di Essex. Ada _gang war_ disana yang salah satu pihaknya mengatasnamakan The Sociaty. Beberapa pengawal kita terbunuh dan dua Captain kita luka parah. Hal yang paling penting adalah kejadian ini terendus oleh Auror dan kakakku sendiri yang memimpin penyelidikan," jelas Albus.

"James Potter maksudmu?" tanya Rosabelle yang belum bergerak dari sofa itu.

" _The one and only, Rosabelle,"_ jawab Albus.

Ballard yang akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka ikut menghela napas. "Kalian langsung saja ke ruang belajar. Kami akan menyusul setelah melihat kondisi ayah kami," balas Scorp yang mewakili istri dan kedua saudara lelakinya.

Albus dan Niklaus mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang belajar mereka. " _Shit!_ Apalagi ini," umpat Ballard yang mendapat kedikan bahu oleh Scorp.

000

Sementara Scorpius dan Rhaegar turun langsung dalam menangani masalah di Essex ini, Ballard sengaja tinggal di manor sesuai rencana untuk selalu bersama ayah mereka bersama Rhaella. Selama ayahnya mereka sakit dan berada di manor, salah satu dari anak-anaknya harus selalu bersamanya. Seperti pagi ini, Ballard dan Rhaella akan sarapan bersama di suite Draco Malfoy ini. Sambil menikmati matahari yang terkesan malu-malu keluar dari sarangnya, Ballard dan Draco tengah menikmati tehnya. Tak ada tubuh yang lemah dan terbaring di ranjang, Draco sudah terlihat rapih dengan kemeja biru mudanya yang juga dilengkapi dengan jaket berwarna biru tua. Mereka duduk di patio yang sudah di sihir menjadi hangat meski suhu di luar sana sangat menggigit. Rhaella sendiri masih berada di dapur untuk memasak sendiri menu untuk ayahnya karena ia harus memastikan sendiri makanan apa yang boleh dan tidak serta bagus untuk kesehatan lever ayahnya.

Ballard menyilangkan kakinya sambil membaca koran pagi ini. Berita tentang _gang war_ itu sudah menjadi _headline_ pagi hari ini dan ia berharap agar Rhaegar serta Scorpius dapat segera menyelesaikannya. Tatapan Ballard beralih pada Paxan-nya yang terlihat memejamkan mata dan meskipun ia tak dapat membaca pikiran tapi ia tahu bahwa pria yang sudah seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri ini tengah menahan sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ballard

Draco membuka matanya lalu tersernyum kemudian mengagguk. "Tentu."

Ballard tak mau beragumen meski ia tahu bahwa Paxan tengah berbohong. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap tehnya dan kembali membaca koran pagi itu. Perlahan Draco menutup koran pagi yang juga tengah ia baca. "Kau ingat saat aku memberi nama Liam untukmu?" tanya Draco yang tetiba mengangkat topik pembicaran ini.

Kening Ballard mengerut saat mendengarnya. Ia bingung dengan perubahan topik secara mendadak ini, namun ia mengangguk. "Tentu aku ingat."

Ketika Draco menemukannya di salah satu lorong dingin dan kotor dengan luka-luka lebam selepas bertarung itu, Ballard tak menjawab sama sekali tentang siapa namanya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa namanya Ballard karena setahunya semau orang memanggil nama keluarganya seperti itu. Setelah Draco membawanya ke manor, nama Liam-lah yang diberikan oleh pria yang ia panggil Paxan itu. "Kau tahu mengapa aku memberi nama Liam padamu?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ballard karena ia juga tak pernah bertanya akan hal ini.

"Aku tahu kau berasal Irlandia saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan saat kau katakan bahwa kau tak memiliki nama depan, nama Liam adalah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku," ujar Draco sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

Sadar bahwa suhu perlahan menurun karena mantra yang dirapalkan juga perlahan memudar, Ballard kembali menjetikkan tongkat dan suhu kembali menghangat. "Aku yakin kau akan loyal kepadaku meski aku belum lama mengenalmu dan nama Liam sangaat cocok denganmu. Kau tahu apa arti namamu?" tanya Draco yang kembali dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ballard.

"Liam memiliki arti pelindung _. The Protector_ dalam bahasa Irlandia kuno. Aku tahu kau akan melindungi dan keluarga ini serta kedua adikmu dan istrimu begitu juga Rosabelle. Aku mempercayakan mereka kepadamu, Liam," tambah Draco dengan tersenyum.

Mata Ballard seakan panas dan air matanya dapat tumpah sewaktu-waktu jika ia tak menahannya. "Paxan," panggilnya.

Draco masih tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Kau tahu bahwa Hermione sangat menyayangimu, bukan? Saat kau akan kupindahkan ke Novosibirks dia kesal kepadaku dan bertanya mengapa meski dirimu seperti kau masih di bawah umur dan tak dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku dan Hermione sangat mencintaimu, Liam."

Dan air mata Liam Ballard tak dapat terbedung lalu menetes begitu saja. "Kau mungkin bukan anak kandung kami yang lahir langsung dari rahim Hermione, tapi kau anak kandung kami yang lahir dari hatiku dan Hermione. _Maybe Scorpius is our first born, but you're our first son, Liam. Take care our family with your life. I'll still count on you, son,"_ akhirnya Draco mengakhiri perkataanya.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan Rhaella masuk ke suite itu dan berjalan ke patio dimana ayah serta suaminya berada _. "Breakfast is ready_. Maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu lama," ujar Rhaella dengan ceria.

Liam Ballard langsung menyeka air matanya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Hal ini membuat Rhaella mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke tolilet sebentar dan secepatnya kembali kesini."

Rhaella hanya mengangguk melihat punggung suaminya yang menghilang ke dalam suite itu.

000

Rasa penat menyelubungi Rhaegar hari ini. Sejak pagi ia sudah disibukkan dengan masalah _gang war_ yang terjadi di Essex yang dengan sangat kurang beruntungnya melibatkan para Auror. Meski kini Scorp dan dirinya sudah menyelesaikan semua masalahnya, tapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal malamnya. Pertama masalah di club malam miliknya dan kedua adalah masalah kesehatan dari ayahnya. Setiap hari sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mengidap lever cancer, dia selalu merutuki dirinya yang seakan tak pernah peduli apa yang tengah terjadi pada ayahnya itu. Ia sibuk dengan segala urusannya. Ia sibuk berpesta sementara ayahnya perlahan sedang meregang nyawa. Dan malam ini, setelah masalah di Essex itu berakhir ia berdiri di depan suite ayahnya. Rasa ragu apakah ia akan mengganggu istirahat ayahnya membuat ia berhenti dan tak berani mengetuk pintu ganda bewarna hijau emerald itu.

Namun keraguan itu terjawab karena secara sihir pintu itu terbuka dan suara ayahnya terdengar dari arah kamarnya. "Masuklah, kakimu akan lelah jika terus berdiri disana, Rhaegar," ujar Draco Malfoy dari ranjangnya.

Rhaegar masuk ke suite itu dan langsung menuju kamar ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat sedang membaca buku dengan penerangan seadanya dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. _Damn it!_ Ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Scorpius sekarang.

"Apakah masalah di Essex sudah selesai?" tanya ayahnya lalu menutup buku yang tengah berada di pangkuannya.

Rhaegar mengangguk dari tempatnya. "Lalu urusan di club malammu?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Kali ini ia mengedik. "Dalam proses penyelesaian," jawab Rhegar.

"Kau mau berdiri disana sampai kapan? Kemarilah," ujar ayahnya lagi.

Rhaegar berjalan ke arah ranjang ayahnya lalu duduk di sisinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, oldman?" kali ini giliran Rhaegar yang bertanya.

" _Never been better,"_ jawab ayahnya.

Suasana tetiba saja hening. Sejujurnya Rhaegar tak pernah memiliki percakapan panjang dengan ayahnya kecuali ia dalam masalah dan sedang membicarakan pekerjaan. Tak seperti Rhaella yang selalu menemukan cara untuk dekat ayahnya, Rhaegar tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Walaupun seperti itu, ia tahu kasih sayang ayahnya tetaplah sama pada ia, Scorpius, Rhaella bahkan kepada Ballard. "Jika aku telah tiada nanti, kau harus ingat untuk meredam amarahmu dan tak selalu terabawa emosi dalam mengambil semua keputusan. Aku tak mau keputusan dan tindakanmu berujung pada petaka pada dirimu sendiri, Rhaegar Kraver," ujar ayahnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal ini, Dad. Kau tak akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Aku tak mau kau berbicara seperti itu," balas Rhaegar dengan cepat.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum. "Baiklah. Anggap saja aku tengah menasihatimu. Kau mengunjungiku di kamar seperti ini adalah hal langka, bukan? Jadi, dengarkan saja apa yang akan dikatakan oleh oldman-mu ini," jawab Draco.

Rhaegar tak menjawabnya dan membiarkan Dad-nya itu kembali membuka suara. "Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mendengarkan kakak-kakakmu. Scorpius, Ballard, Rose, serta Rhaella. Kembalilah pada mereka jika kau memiliki masalah. _Remember family comes first,_ _son."_

Bungsu keluarga Malfoy itu menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. Perasaanya bercampur aduk dan ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya seakan disiram oleh air es yang membekukan lidahnya. "Son," panggil ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti ini? Mengapa kau berbicara seakan kau sedang berpamitan padaku dan akan pergi meninggalkanku selamanya, Dad?"

Kembali Draco Malfoy tersenyum. "Kita memang seorang penyihir, Rhaegar, tapi kita bukan Tuhan. Kita tak tahu kapan akhir dari usia ini. Aku tak mau pergi dari dunia ini tanpa berpamitan padamu. Tanpa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, son."

Dan kali ini Rhaegar benar-benar sudah tak sanggup menjawabnya. Bibirnya kelu dan hanya ada air mata yang dengan bersemangat ingin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kembalilah ke suite-mu. Beristirahatlah. Aku baik-baik saja," tambah ayahya yang kembali membuka buku yang tadi ia baca.

Seakan tahu betul apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya, Rhaegar bangkit dari sisi ranjangnya itu dan bersiap untuk meningglkan suite ini. "Jangan berjaga di depan suite-ku lagi malam ini. Katakan hal ini pada kakak-kakakmu juga," ujar Draco tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

Rhaegar tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika tak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak-anaknya. Baru saja Rhaegar berada di ambang pintu kamar itu, ayahnya kembali membuka suara. "Jika kau menyukai Lily Potter, katakan padanya sebelum kau menyesal pada akhirnya."

Pria itu langsung menatap kesal pada ayahnya. _"You and Scorpius, please stop interupting my mind. That's private,"_ balas Rhaegar.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa. "Belajar pintarlah seperti Ballard dan Rose. Mereka selalu menggunakan occlumency saat berada dekat denganku."

Rhaegar melengos _. "Goodnight, oldman."_

" _Goodnight, Rhaegar Kraver."_

000

Pagi hari Scorpius dan Rosabelle sudah berada di suite ayah mereka karena tahu betul bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah _morning person_. Dan benar saja, Draco sudah duduk di sofa suite-nya dengan The Daily Prophet serta teh di hadapannya. "Hai Dad," sapa Scorpius.

"Hai, kiddos," sapanya pada anak dan puteri menantunya itu.

Selain tubuhnya yang semakin mengurus dan kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam, penampilan ayah mereka ini masih tetap sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada adegan seperti di acara-acara opera sabun muggle yang membuat para pasien cancer tampak menyedihkan dengan sweater tebal dan topi rajutan untuk menutupi rambutnya yang rontok akibat chemotherapy. Hal yang terlihat sama adalah napas ayahnya yang terlihat sesak dan ia batuk yang sesekali terdengar dari mulut ayahnya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan di suite-ku?" tanya ayahnya.

"Tentu mengunjungimu, Sir," jawab Rosabelle.

Draco tersenyum. "Jangan memperlakukan seakan-akan aku sangat lemah, Rosabelle. Aku masih akan menang darimu jika kau mengajakku duel saat ini," balas Draco.

Baru saja Rosabelle dan Scorpius akan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang sofa itu, Draco kembali terbatuk dan memegang perut bagian tengahnya. "Dad, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Scorpius panik dan langsung memegang kedua bahu ayahnya.

"Panggil Doc sekarang, Rose," pinta Scorpius.

Tanpa menunggu untuk kedua kalinya, Rose langsung keluar untuk memanggil Doc ke manor secepatnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Scorpius," balas Draco yang sudah dipastikan bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

Dengan cepat Scorp menggendong ayahnya itu kembali ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ayahnya tampak kesakitan dan Scorp merasa sangat lemah karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membuat ayahnya merasa lebuh baik. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Doc masuk ke kamar itu dan mulai melakukan tindakan kepada ayahya dan Scorp serta Rose hanya mampu menatap dari kejauhan saja. Selang infus dan selang oksigen kembali terpasang di tubuh Draco Malfoy dan ia tampak memejamkan mata setelah Doc memasukan obat ke dalam tubuhnya.

Doc memberi sinyal pada Scorp dan Rose untuk keluar dari kamar itu. "Apakah kondisinya semakin melemah?" tanya Scorpius.

Doc menangguk. "Kondisinya menurun setiap harinya. Sel cancer-nya menyebar hingga paru-paru hal itulah yang membuat ia kesulitan bernapas," jelas Doc.

"Lakukan sesuaatu, Doc. Kami percaya kepadamu," balas Rose.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi ayahnya sudah menandatangani ini," balas Doc sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang langsung diambil oleh Rose melihat suaminya yang masih terguncang melihat keadaan ayahnya.

" _Do Not Resuscitate Letter_?" tanya Rose tak mengerti.

Doc mengangguk. "DNR adalah surat yang menyatakan bahwa jika ayah kalian mengalami kondisi kritis, aku sebagai Healer tak dapat dan tak boleh melakukan tindakan untuk mengembalikannya kembali. Ia ingin mati secara natural."

" _That's a bullshit, Doc. I'm his legal guardian. I make decision for his procedure,"_ balas Scorp.

"Ia menandatangani surat ini saat ia benar-benar sehat dan dapat menentukan keputusannya sendiri. Jadi, kau tak dapat menentangnya," jelas Doc.

Penjelasan yang mampu mengunci kedua mulut anaknya itu. "Temuilah ayah kalian. Ia sadar saat ini," ujar Doc lalu keluar dari suite itu.

Tanpa menunggu panjang lebar lagi, Rose dan Scorp masuk ke kamar ayah mereka denga Draco yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, son," ujar Draco yang membuka matanya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Scorpius berjalan dan duduk tepi ranjang ayahnya. "Kenapa kau menandatangi DNR letter itu, Dad?" tanya Scorp yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Ayahnya tak menjawabnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, namun Scorp tahu bahwa ayahnya tengah mendengarkannya. "Apakah sangat sakit hingga kau merasa ingin menyerah?" Scorpius kembali bertanya.

Kali ini ia benar-benar membuka matanya untuk menatap anak sulungnya sementara Rose hanya berani menatap momen ayah dan anak ini dari kejauhan. Draco berusaha tersenyum namun terasa gagal karena ia terlihat begitu sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya. "Kau tahu Scorpius, kau juga bertanya seperti itu pada ibumu dulu."

"Jadi, apakah kau merasa sesakit itu? Apakah kau sudah berencana meninggalakan kami seperti ini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Memperpanjang perawatanku dan menyelamatkanku setiap aku mengalami masa kritis hanya akan menjadi beban bagi kalian. Aku aku tak mau keberadaanku menjadi beban bagi kalian," jawab Draco.

Dengan cepat Scorp menggeleng. "Kau ayahku. Kau ayah kami. Selamanya kau tak pernah menjadi beban bagi kami, Dad."

Kali ini Draco yang menggeleng. "Aku berjanji pada ibu kalian bahwa aku akan bertahan hidup hingga kau dan adik-adikmu dapat berdiri di kaki kalian masing-masing. Dan aku sudah berhasil sekarang. Kau sudah menjadi King dengan Rosabelle yang begitu kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Ballard sudah berbahagia dengan Rhaella dan semua usaha yang telah ia jalani. Sementara Rhaegar aku mempercayai dirinya pada kau dan Ballard."

" _You and Rose have to protect each other, protect this family with whole your life. Remember family comes first, champion,"_ tambah Draco lagi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar siap untuk meninggalkan kami?" tanya Scorp.

Ayahnya menangguk. "Apakah kau dapat mengikhlaskanku?"

Scorpius mengangguk perlahan. "Jika itu akan mambuatmu bahagia dan hal itu yang kau inginkan, aku ikhlas, Dad."

" _Great._ Pergilah aku akan beristirahat."

Scorpius bangkit lalu keluar bersama istrinya.

000

St,Mungo Hospital

Mengikuti apa yang menjadi ucapan ayahnya tadi malam, Rhaegar sudah berada di pelataran parkir St,Mungo pagi ini untuk menemui Lily. Persetan dengan keinginan Albus yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkan adiknya terbawa ke dalam dunia mereka. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba sekali saja sebelum benar-benar merelakan Lily selamanya jika wanita itu tak menginginkannya.

Salju sudah turun sejak tadi malam dan jarak pandang menjadi sangat terbatas. Hal ini yang membuat Rhaegar memasang matanya secara awas agar ia tak melewatkan kehadiran Lily sedetikpun. Rhaegar tersenyum bodoh saat melihat dua gelas kertas berisi kopi yang masih mengepul di sisi mobilnya. Minuman khas Amerika kesukaan Lily yang jarang sekali disentuh olehnya. Penantian Rhaegar berbuah manis saat ia melihat Lily berjalan ke arah ER dengan terburu-buru dalam balutan jaket dan jubahnya. Rhaegar berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua gelas kertas itu. "Healer Potter," panggil Rhaegar yang sontak membuat Lily terkejut.

Wanita itu sampai mencengkram handrail di teras ER itu. Dengan cepat Lily membuka earphone yang ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan musik itu. "Kau tampak sangat terkejut sekali ketika melihatku?" tanya Rhaegar.

Seperti mencoba mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang sempat tercecer akibat kemunculan Rhaegar tadi Lily mengangguk. "Aku hanya tak berekspektasi akan bertemu denganmu saat ini."

Rhaegar tak berkomentar dengan apa yang dikatakan Lily tadi, ia hanya menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi kopi panas itu kepadanya. "Kau shift pagi, bukan?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Lily cepat.

Rasa canggung menyelimuti kedua orang itu dan Rhaegar sadar ada seseuatu yang salah saat ini. Ia menatap Lily dengann intense saat wanita itu menyesap kopi yang tadi ia berikan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu,"pinta Lily.

"Seperti apa?" tantang Rhaegar.

"Seperti aku adalah mangsamu."

"Berarti kau salah mengartikannya, Potter. Apa yang terjadi? Kau seperti berubah begitu saja dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu di manor," balas Rhaegar.

Lily tampak berpikir lalu kembali menyesap kopi itu. Ia mebatap Rhaegar dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia miliki. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Mister Malfoy?" tanya Lily begitu saja.

Kening Rhaegar mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?" ia justru berbalik tanya.

"Kau mengetahui semua jadwal pekerjaanku dan kau datang tiba-tiba seperti ini dengan membawakanku minuman yang bahkan kau tak menyukainya," balas Lily.

"Alih-alih marah kepadaku dan mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi motifku, bukankah sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku," ujar Rhaegar.

Tak mau berbasa-basi lagi dengan pria di hadapannya, Lily langsung mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Aku melihat rekaman CCTV saat Mikhail masuk ke dalam mobilmu. Dan keesokan harinya ia dinyatakan hilang lalu beberapa hari kemudian ia ditemukan tewas di sebuah danau dengan luka tembakan di kepalanya."

 _Shit!_

"Darimana kau mengetahui bahwa ia masuk ke mobilku?" tanya Rhaegar dengan begitu tenang meski ia ingin sekali meledak saat ini.

"Auror menunjukan rekaman itu padaku dan mobil yang kau gunakan sama persis dengan mobil yang dinaiki oleh Mikhail hari itu."

Rhaegar mengepal tangannya sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Ada banyak mobil seperti ini di London. Kau pasti salah mengenalinya."

Lily menggeleng. "Tapi aku mengenali rambut pirangmu," jawab Lily.

Pria itu tersenyum licik dan ikut menggeleng. "Kau pasti salah mengenali, Potter. Atau mungkin kau tengah berhalusinasi tentang diriku saat kau melihat rekaman itu," balas Rhaegar.

"Siapa kau dan keluargamu sebenarnya?" tanya Lily.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami sebenarnya, Potter. Dan sebaiknya kau menghindari kasus kematian kekasihmu sebelum kau terbawa begitu jauh dan berkakhir membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Selamat pagi, Miss Potter," jawab Rhaegar.

Rhaegar baru saja akan kembali ke pelataran parkir itu, namun terhenti saat Lily membuka suaranya. "Apakah kau yang membunuh Mikhail?" tanyanya.

Rhaegar kembali menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak membunuhnya."

"Apakah keluargamu yang membunuhnya? Aku tahu sejak awal kalian bukanlah keluarga pengusaha biasa, Rhaegar Malfoy."

Mendengar hal ini, Rhaegar sontak kembali menghampiri Lily. "Kau tak tahu apapun tentang kami, Miss Potter. Jadi, menjauhlah dari hal ini jika kau ingin hidupmu kembali normal. Jika kau masih keras kepala aku tak dapat menjamin apa yang menjadi takdirmu. Bahkan James Potter dan Albus tak akan mampu membantumu," jawab Rhaegar.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan kembali lagi ke manor. Aku akan meminta Doc mencari penggantimu. Selamat pagi, Healer Potter."

Rhaegar berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan sejuta perasaan di dadanya. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ia harapkan untuk memulai harinya.

000

Malfoy Manor

"Draco."

"Draco."

Draco Malfoy mengerjapkan mata lalu membukanya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya dengan siapa yang ia dapati tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan secara menakjubkan tak ada rasa sakit yang menerpa perut dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia masih duduk di tempatnya dan masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak mau menyapaku setelah sekian lama?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Hermione," ujar Draco pada akhirnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu tersenyum padanya sementara Draco masih mengedarkan pandangannnya ke seluruh penjuru kamar ini untuk mencari pembenaran tentang apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Ia masih di kamar dimana suite-nya berada, namun ia tak lagi merasakan sakit dan tak ada lagi selang infus dan oksigen yang menempeli tubuhnya dan Hermione dengan begitu cantik tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Kau tak nyata, Hermione. Apakah aku tengah bermimpi? Atau apa mungkin aku telah meninggal dunia?" tanya Draco pada istrinya itu.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanya, Hermione menjulurkan tangannya. "Berjalan-jalanlah denganku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak berbincang denganmu," ujar Hermione.

Draco tampak ragu lalu menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia begitu terkejut karena tangan Hermione begitu nyata dirasakannya. Tak seperti hantu-hantu di kastil Hogwarts dulu. "Relax, Draco. Aku tak akan melukaimu," ujar Hermione.

"Kau mencuri kalimatku, Hermione."

Wanita itu hanya tertawa renyah. Tawa yang dirindukan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ke belakang ini. Hermione memimpin jalan keluar dari kamar ini dan Draco dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah menunggunya saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tak ada hawa dingin dan salju seperti yang tengah terjadi di London. Semua itu berganti dengan deru ombak dan semilir angin sejuk. "Kita di Dorset?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tempat kau selalu membawaku saat aku menginginkan laut ketika mengandung Scorpius dulu," jawab Hermione yang terus berjalan hingga mereka menemukan bangku yang berada tepat di pinggir pantai ini.

Hermione menatap Draco sendu. _"I apology that I left you so soon, Draco."_

Draco menggeleng saat mendengarnya. _"Apology accepted, Hermione. But you have to know the moment you left me, my heart was split into two sides. One side was filled with your memories and another was died with you. Remembering you is easy, I do it everytime in my life. But missing you is killing me softly. I hold you tightly in my heart and there you'll remain. You see life has gone on without you, but it'll never be the same for me. But now you're here. You're come back to me, Hermione."_

" _Of course I come to you."_

Tak henti-hentinya Draco memandang istrinya itu. Rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup amat terasa di hatinya. Ia tak tahu bahwa hari seperti ini akan kembali ia rasakan. Duduk di tepi pantai dengan ibu dari anak-anaknya, satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Namun sesaat kemudian ia sadar bahwa hal ini tidak nyata. Ia seharusnya berada di ranjangnya di London dengan salju yang tengah mengguyur serta selang oksigen dan infus yang setia menempeli tubuhnya. "Apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku, darling?" tanya Draco pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," ujar Hermione yang menangkup wajah suaminya itu.

Mata cokelat hangatnya itu menatap Draco dengan begitu lekat. Tatapan yang tak pernah mati dimakan waktu. "Terima kasih karena sudah menepati janjimu padaku. Terima kasih sudah bertahan untuk anak-anak kita. Terima kasih sudah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Liam, Scorpius, Rhaella dan Rhaegar. Terima kasih untuk segala yang kau lakukan saat aku tak lagi dapat mendampingimu."

Hermione membelai pipi Draco dengan begitu lembut. "Kau tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu setiap harinya."

Draco tersenyum. Senyuman yang juga begitu dirindukan oleh Hermione. _"I love you long after you gone, gone, gone. Did you remember that, Hermione?"_ tanya Draco yang menggenggam kuat tangan istrinya.

" _Of course I remember that song. Thats's my favorite song until now."_

"Aku masih selalu mendengarkannya saat duduk di perpustakaanmu atau selepas berkunjung ke makammu," balas Draco.

Istrinya itu tersenyum dengan semilir angin yang menggoyangkan rambut ikalnya. "Tentu aku tahu. Aku selalu berada di setiap langkahmu, Draco."

Tetiba saja sebuah getaran hebat dirasakan oleh Draco dan sontak ia menatap Hermione yang masih tampak begitu tenang di hadapannya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Draco curiga dengan ketenangan dari Hermione.

"Keadaanmu kembali kritis, Doc pasti tengah berusaha membangunkanmu kembali," jawab Hermione.

"Tetapi aku telah menandatagani DNR Letter. Tak seharusnya ia membangunkan saat aku sudah menyerah seperti ini."

"Kau lupa bahwa kau memiliki anak-anak yang keras kepala. Mereka pasti memaksa Doc untuk menyelamatkanku."

Draco hanya diam dan menatap deru ombak di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang masih bertaut nyaman pada Hermione. Sekali lagi getaran itu terasa dan bagai mengguncang tubuh Draco. "Apakah aku akan mati?" tanya Draco.

"Apakah kau takut akan kematian?" Hermione berbalik tanya.

Draco menggeleng dengan mantap. "Kau sudah tahu aku ingin sekali menyusulmu sejak hari pertama kau meninggalkanku," jawab Draco.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kembalilah pada mereka untuk berpamitan lalu kau dapat kembali kesini, kepadaku . Jika hal itu yang kau inginkan," ujar Hermione.

"Kau akan menungguku?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh istrinya itu.

"Pasti, Draco."

" _I love you, Hermione."_

" _I love you, Draco."_

Wajah Hermione perlahan memudar dan suara dari monitor jantung kembali dapat ia dengar. Tubuhnya terasa terguncang dan ia kembali dapat mendengar suara Doc. _"Come on, Malfoy."_

Ia paham betul suara itu. Suara itu yang selalu ia keluarkan saat akan menyelamatkan salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy. Dari kejauhan ia juga dapat mendengar suara isakan Rhaella. _My poor baby girl._ Setelah hentakan entah kesekian kalinya Draco membuka matanya. _"Thank God,"_ desah Doc.

Kelima anaknya langsung kembali mengerubungi ranjang itu. "Dad!" pekik Rhaella saat menatap ayahnya itu kembali membuka matanya.

Ia kembali merasakan selang oksigen di hidungnya, selang infus di tangannya dan entah selang apalagi yang menempelinya. Hawa laut tadi seakan hilang begitu saja dan ia kembali kepada realita, namun satu hal yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya bahwa Hermione tak mengingkari janjinya. Ia sudah berdiri dengan begitu anggun di ambang pintu sana. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kelima anaknya serta Blaise Zabini yang juga sudah berada di kamar ini. "Kau tak mendengarkan permintaanku, Scorp?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Scorpius tak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap ayahnya sambil mengengam erat tangan istrinya. "Relakan aku, kiddos. Waktuku sudah tiba," tambah ayah mereka lagi.

" _Stop talking, Dad,"_ ujar Rhaegar.

"Simpan energimu dan kembalilah pada kami," isak Rhaella.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Kemarilah. Duduklah bersamaku."

Kelima anaknya itu saling bertukar pandang lalu masing-masing duduk di pinggir ranjangnya kecuali Rose. "Kau juga Rosabelle," ujar Draco yang membuatnya duduk di sisi Scorp.

Draco menjulurkan kedua tangannya lalu kelima anaknya itu menerima uluran tangan itu. "Ingat permintaanku pada kalian _. Protect each other, protect this family. Always remember family comes first."_

"Dad," ucap Rhaella yang sudah melelehkan air mata sedari tadi.

Kembali Draco menggeleng. "Jangan menangis, sweetheart. Berbahagialah untukku. Relakan aku karena ibu kalian sudah menjemputku," ujarnya lalu menatap ambang pintu.

Hermione masih menunggunya disana sementara tak satupun dari anak-anaknya dapat melihat sosok yang tengah ditatapnya. Tatapan Draco beralih pada Blaise yang masih berdiri di belakang Rhaegar tepat di sisi ranjang itu _. "Hello, mate_. Aku tak akan memberimu tangggung jawab untuk menjaga kelima anakku. Awasi saja mereka untukku dan ingatkan mereka jika mereka melakukan hal secara berlebihan."

Blaise mengangguk _. "Of course, mate. I'll watch them for you and send my regard to my sister, Hermione."_

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. " _I love all of you kiddos. And please let me go. "_

" _Go, Dad. Find your happiness with Mum,"_ ujar Scorpius yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari yang lain.

" _Great. I'm ready, Hermione,"_ ujar Draco yang perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Kita tak boleh egois. Dad sudah lama menahan sakitnya. Jika melepaskannya adalah satu-satunya cara membuat ia terlepas dari rasa sakitnya, hanya itu yang dapat kita lakukan," jawab Scorp.

Ballard mengangguk mendengarnya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Paxan."

"Kau harus berhagia dengan Mum disana, Dad," tambah Rhaegar.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. _Be happy for us from everywhere you end up with, Dad,"_ tambah Rhaella.

"Terima kasih sudah menganggapku seperti puteri kandungmu, Sir. Aku akan merindukanmu," kali ini Rose yang membuka suaranya.

Napas Draco tampak teratur saat ia sudah memejamkan matanya seutuhnya. Tetapi, detak jatung yang terpantau dari monitor yang dipasang Doc saat ia masuk dalam masa kritis mengalami penurunan. Suara monitor itu tampak begitu mengganggu dan Doc dengan sigap mematikannya. Napas Draco tampak tersendat dan detak jantungnya menghilang perlahan. Tak ada lagi gelombang teratur di monitor itu. Semuanya sudah berganti dengan garis lurus. _"He's gone,"_ bisik Blaise dengan air mata yang tumpah pada akhirnya.

" _Time of dead is 00.01,"_ Doc mendeklarasikan waktu kematian dari Draco Malfoy.

Rhaella kembali terisak sementara ketiga anak lelaki yang lain hanya mematung di tempatnya. Rose masih menggenggam tangan suaminya dan tak melepaskannya sama sekali. Tetiba saja Scorpius tersenyum menyadari sesuatu. "Dad meninggal di hari yang sama dengan Mum."

Saudara-saudaranya baru menyadari hal itu dan ikut tersenyum di balik air mata itu. "Dia benar-benar mencintai Mum sebesar ini," bisik Rhaella.

" _Goodbye, Dad. We'll miss you,"_ ujar Scorp lalu menunduk untuk mengecup kening ayahnya itu.

000

Semua anggota The Sociaty mendatangi misa kematian Draco Malfoy di gereja pribadi mereka sebelum dikebumikan tepat di sisi makam istrinya. Semua orang mengucapkan rasa bela sungkawanya dan mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pemimpin yang sangat loyal bagi anggotanya. Namun Scorp tak mengucapakan sepatah katapun. Bahkan ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan melakukan gesture seperlunya saja saat Rose bertanya dan berbicara padanya.

Setelah pemakaman berakhirpun ia masih tak mau membuka suaranya. Ia hanya langsung masuk ke suite-nya dan duduk di hadapan perapian. Apa yang ia lakukan persis saat Rose kehilangan Maurizio apa yang tengah dialami suaminya, Rose menghampiri Scorp lalu memeluknya. Ia kemudian menuangkan wine kepadanya. Mereka menyesap wine itu dalam diam. Scorp meletakkan gelasnya lalu mengambil tangan Rose untuk digenggamanya. "Maafkan aku karena mendiamkanmu," ujar Scorp pada akhirnya.

"Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan," balas Rose.

Istrinya itu ikut meletakkan gelasnya lalu kembali memeluk Scorpius. Ia berlutut di sofa itu lalu meletakkan kepala suaminya di dadanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Scorpius. "Menangislah, Scorpius. Aku tahu kau ingin melakukannya."

Scrorpius menarik tubuh Rose agar semakin erat kepadanya dan perlahan Rose merasakan lelehan air mata di lekuk lehernya tanpa terdengar sedikitpun isakan. "Menangislah hingga kau merasa lebih baik," ujar Rose.

"Dad sudah meninggal, Rose."

"Aku tahu dan ingat kau sudah berjanji untuk merelakannya."

Scorpius mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Rose mengusap air mata Scorpius dengan ibu jarinya. _"Are you ready to moving on?"_ tanya Rose.

Dan kembali Scorp mengangguk. _"Great. That's my husband, dickhead."_

000

 _A Month Later_

Suasana duka sudah perlahan memudar. Semua pekerjaan dan kegiatan sudah kembali normal. Rose sudah kembali pada peran gandanya sebagai Capo dari Cosa Nostra dan Queen dari The Sociaty. Begitupula denga Scorp, Ballard dan Rhaegar. Segalanya sudah kembali normal. Sangat normal. Seperti malam ini, selepas makan malam di manor dan sepulangnya Niklaus serta Albud dari kantor AlNik ketiga sahabat itu duduk sambil menyesap minumannya di beranda manor. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tak melakukan hal ini dan sekarang segalanya terasa begitu damai dan menenangkan.

"Scorp."

"Yes, Nik."

Niklaus meletakkan rokoknya yang masih menyala di sebuah asbak lalu meminum whisky di tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin minta darimu," jawabnya.

Scorp dan Albus sontak bertukar tatapan. "Aku ingin izin untuk ke Moscow selama beberapa saat."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Scorp.

"Kau ingat saat kau memintaku untuk memenangkan hati Katya dulu?" jawab Nik.

Scorp mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Aku ingin memenangkannya saat ini. Aku ingin bersamanya di Moscow sekarang."

Kening Scorp mengerut. "Lalu tanggung jawabmu disini?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sekaligus tapi untuk sementara aku akan bermukim di Moscow. Dan untuk masalah AlNik aku akan menyerahkan perusahaan itu padamu, Al."

Albus seakan tersedak dari wine yang tengah ia sesap. _"What a great news, arsehole,"_ balas Albus.

" _Oh come on, Al."_

Albus dan Scorpius tertawa. "Baiklah. Kejar cintamu sampai ke Russia sana," jawab Albus.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali saat kami membutuhkanmu," tandas Scorp yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Niklaus.

"Kalian benar-benar sahabatku."

" _Shut up, Niklaus,"_ ujar Scorpius dan Albus berbarenagan.

Tawa mereka lenyap saat Rosabelle dan Rhaella datang ke beranda itu. Setelah sekian lama, Albus tetap tak sanggup berada di satu ruangan dengan Rhaella berlama-lama. _"Hey, boys,"_ sapa Rhaella.

"Hey, Rhaella," jawab Niklaus.

Secara berbarengan pula Niklaus dan Albus bangkit dari tempat duduknnya lalu berpamitan pada yang lainnya untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Rhaella duduk di sisi bangku lainnya sementara Rose mengambil tempat di sisi Scorpius. Tepat tak beberapa lama kemudian, Rhaegar dan Ballard bergabung dengan mereka. "Apakah tadi Nik dan Al kemari?" tanya Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorp.

" _Damn it!_ Padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka," jawab Rhaegar.

Rhaella beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Ballard kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya itu. "Kami punya berita untuk kalian," ujar Ballard.

"Aku hamil!"pekik Rhaella yang disambut dengan suara meriah dari Rhaegar.

" _Wow! I'm gonna be an uncle. It's amazing, sister,"_ ujar Rhaegar bersemangat.

Rose dan Scorp memeluk mereka satu per satu. _"Congratulation_ ," ujarnya pada Ballard.

" _Thank you, Scorp."_

Di tengah euforia ini Rose tampak terdiam sampai Scorp melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, jika hal itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku ikut senang dengan kabar ini," jawab Rose

Scorpius tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu besok."

"Kenapa tak hari ini?"

"Sudah terlalu malam. Besok Sanbtu, kosongkan harimu untuku," bisik Rose lalu menyentuh hal tersensitif milik suaminya itu dengan sangat menggoda lalu masuk ke manor itu.

"Contessa."

"Aku akan menunggumu di suite, dickhead."

000

Tepat di pagi hari Rose sudah membawa Scorp ke landasan pribadi mereka. Setelah menyapa Roman mereka masuk ke dalam jet pribadi keluarga Malfoy itu. "Kau tak mau mengatakan kemana kita akan pergi sebenarnya?"

"Dimana kejutan itu berada jika aku membocorkannya padamu, dickhead?"

Tak seperi protokol yang biasa dilakukan oleh Roman saat mereka akan mendarat, kali ini pilot pribadi mereka itu sama sekali tak mengatakan kota tujuannya. Rose langsung menutup mata Scorp dan ber-Apparate menuju tujuannya tanpa menggunakan mobil sihir mereka. Lalu ia meminta Scorp untuk tetap menutup matanya. "Jika kau membuka mata sebelum waktunya aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhku sampai waktu yang belum kutentukan, dickhead."

"Kau kejam."

Rose hanya tertawa. Scorp sudah dapat merasakan semilir angin dan perlahan tangan Rose terlepas dari matanya. "Kau dapat membuka mata sekarang."

Ia tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Hamparan tumbuhan anggur terlihat dengan jelas dari beranda rumah bernuansa pedesaan tempat ia berpijak. Ia menatap kebun itu dan Rose secara bergantian. _"Welcome to our home in Tuscany, wine farmer."_

"Dan ini hadiahku padamu," tambah Rose.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu aku mengingatnya."

Scorp menarik Rose untuk memeluknya. "Kau tak perlu memberiku hadiah sebesar ini."

Rose menggeleng. "Hal ini sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku, Scorpius. Kau memberikanku keluarga dan terlebih lagi kau memberikanku cinta."

Scorp tak sanggup membalasnya. "Terima kasih sudah memilihku sebagai Queen bagimu," bisik Rose.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mendampingiku di masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku, Rose."

" _The feeling is mutual, Scorp."_

Rose mengecup lembut bibir suaminya. _"Are you ready for our future?"_ tanya Rose.

" _So ready. I love you until die do us a part, Contessa."_

" _I love you more than just you imagine, dickhead_."

000

 **A/N** : Who's ready for epilogue next week? Please still leave me your review. And I couldn't be more grateful enough to say thank you for all of you guys. Thank you for read, alert and favorite. You guys always made my day. I love you till die do us a part *Scorpius' style hehe. See you in next week *sob* . I LOVE YOU XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : So I apology for my super late update, it was Christmas week and that was mean a hectic week of my life. I had to decor my house, I had to attend Carlo's Christmas festival in his preschool, I attended Christmas' s lunch in my man's house and had dinner in my parents's house. So I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for this unimportant babbling. So here's the epilogue or another long finale chapter or whatever you call. Enjoy this and Happy Christmas!

 **I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just own the plot of this story and of course Ballard, Rhaegar, Rhaella, and Niklaus and Katya and Aleksei hoho**

 **Epilogue**

 _Two Years Later_

London, England

Malfoy Manor

Udara sore terpapar nyata dan menyibak kulit Blaise Zabini yang perlahan mulai menua. Ia tengah duduk di depan dua buah nisan sambil memegang gelas serta botol wine dengan tersenyum. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat berada di waktu senggangnya. Ia membaca label berbahasa Italy di depan botol bewarna hijau itu lalu menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian sukai dari minuman ini terutama Scorpius dan Rosabelle. Alkoholnya tak kuat sama sekali dan tak dapat dibandingkan dengan koleksi dari whisky-whisky-ku," ujar Blaise namun tetap menyesapnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu lagi-lagi tersenyum."Apa yang tengah kalian lakukan disana sekarang, huh? _No offense_ , aku bukannya meminta salah satu dari kalian menjemputku, tapi aku hanya iseng bertanya saja," ucapnya lagi.

"Dari kita semua, hanya aku yang masih menjadi penjuang di dunia ini. Apakah kalian bertemu dengan Theo serta Daphne? Apakah di neraka kalian juga tetap saling merapalkan mantra? Apakah Theo masih menaruh dendam padamu dan begitu pula sebaliknya, mate?" tanya Blaise yang paham betul bahwa kegiatannya ini adalah sia-sia tapi ia masih tetap melakukannya.

Kembali pria tua itu mengangkat gelasnya lalu menyesap isinya dengan perlahan. "Aku merindukan kau, mate. Dan kau juga, sister," ujar Blaise Zabini lagi ke arah nisan Hermione Malfoy.

Dia menghela napas sesaat dan masih tersenyum. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia gunakan karena jarak pandangnya sudah benar-benar terganggu. "Jika waktuku sudah tiba, aku mau kalian berdua yang menjemputku. Sampaikan pesanku ini pada Tuhan. Dan katakan juga pada-Nya bahwa aku sudah belajar menjadi pengikutnya yang taat."

Kembali semilir angin di bulan Agustus begitu menyenangkan ketika mengenai kulit Blaise Zabini. Ia ingin memejamkan mata untuk menikmati momen ini sesaat, namun terintrupsi dengan sebuah tawa menggemaskan dari sisi lain lahan hijau ini. Senyum sejuta watt milik Blaise terpulas saat melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Blaise melirik kepada dua batu nisan di hadapannya itu. "Cucu kalian ada disini," bisiknya lalu bangkit dan membuka kedua tangannya saat seorang gadis kecil setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Seraphina," panggil Blaise saat gadis mungil itu sudah berada di gendongannya dengan Rhaella yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Papa Zab," panggil Seraphina pada Blaise dengan suara melengking serta menggemaskannya.

Blaise dengan sangat luwes menimang gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucu kandungnya sendiri. Sementara itu Rhaella menatap gelas serta botol wine di sekitar nisan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Blaise yang masih sibuk dengan Seraphina di dekapannya. "Kau minum disini?" tanyan Rhaella yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Blaise.

"Aku memiliki waktu senggang dan cuaca sedang sangat indah sore ini. Jadi aku langsung mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuamu dan membawakan wine kesukaan Hermione," jawab Blaise.

Pria yang berumur lebih dari paruh baya itu menatap gadis kecil berambut ikal cokelat tua yang terlihat sama persis dengan Hermione Malfoy itu. "Kau mau ikut Papa Zab masuk, little munchkin?" tanya Blaise pada Seraphina.

Gadis yang belum genap berusia dua tahun menyentakkan tubuhnya tanda setuju. Papa Zab adalah salah satu sosok kesukaannya selain ayah dan paman-pamannya. Entah mengapa Seraphina lebih menyukai berada di antara pria-pria itu dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita seperti ibunya. Rhaella baru saja akan mencoba mengambil Seraphina dari gendongan Blaise tapi kedua orang itu menggeleng. _"No, Mum,"_ protes gadis kecil bermata abu-abu cerah seperti Ballard itu.

"Papa Zab keberatan, sweetheart," Rhaella tengah membujuk puterinya namun kembali mendapatkan gelengan dari keduanya.

Blaise mengibaskan tangannya dengan salah satu tangan lainnya tengah mendekap Seraphina bak beratnya tak berarti apa-apa. "Aku tak keberatan dan little munchkin ini sama sekali tak berat," jawab Blaise Zabini sambil berjalan bersama Rhaella untuk kembali ke manor.

Seraphina masih tertawa-tawa ketika Papa Zab-nya ini menimang-nimang tubuhnya ke udara. Gesture yang selalu dilakukan olehnya saat menggendong Sera, panggilan orang-orang kepada gadis mungil bernama lengkap Seraphina Hermione Malfoy-Ballard ini. "Kau tak sibuk di kementerian?" tanya Rhaella pada Blaise.

Blaise menggeleng. "Hanya ada beberapa rapat dengan para kepala depatemen hari ini dan gala dinner pada nanti malam. Hanya itu kegiatanku hari ini," jawab Blaise.

"Mereka baik sekali padamu, Uncle Zab. Pria tua sepertimu memang sudah seharusnya sering beristirahat di rumah bersama Sera," kekeh Rhaella sambil bercanda kepada pamannya ini.

Blaise ikut terkekeh. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Rhaella. Disini aku mungkin pria tua dengan Seraphina di gendonganku, tapi di luar sana aku adalah Ministry of Magic dan salah satu tetua di The Sociaty," balas Blaise yang masih terkekeh.

" _My bad, Uncle Zab. My bad,"_ jawab dari puteri dari sahabatnya itu.

Seperti permintaan Draco Malfoy saat terakhir kali ia menemaninya melakukan chmotherapy di Godric's Hollow, kini Blaise Zabini sudah resmi menjadi Ministry of Magic. Scorpius dan Rosabelle sangat mendukung penuh dengan rencana menjadikan Blaise Zabini menjadi seorang menteri. Karena mereka sangat membutuhkan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di dalam pemerintahan agar bisnis dan apapun yang mereka lakukan dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan dan koneksi yang ada maka harapan Draco Malfoy menjadikan sahabatnya itu sebagai menteri tak hanyalah angin lalu. Semua itu juga berkat kerja keras dari Scorpius dan Rosabelle yang akan melakukan apapun untuk The Sociaty dan terutama keluarga ini.

Tetiba saja Seraphina menjulurkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok siapa yang sudah berdiri di ambang beranda manor yang menuju pekarangan belakang itu. "Daddy!" pekiknya lalu dengan sangat bersemangat meminta turun dari gendongan Blaise.

Begitu Blaise menurunkannya, gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ayahnya dengan rambut ikalnya yang bergoyang di setiap langkahnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Blaise tadi, Ballard juga sudah membuka kedua tangannya sambil berlutut saat Seraphina berlari ke arahnya. Seperti sudah menjadi efek yang disebarkan oleh Seraphina, Ballard juga tersenyum dengan begitu lebar saat anaknya sudah berada dalam dekapannya. _"Hello, malen'kaya printsessa,"_ sapa Ballard pada puterinya itu yang sudah dengan begitu nyamannya berada di pinggang pria itu.

Seraphina terkekeh lalu menciumi pipi ayahnya dan kembali terkekeh _. "Hello, Daddy,"_ ia berbalik sapa.

Ballard mengangguk pada Blaise saat ia dan Rhaella sampai di beranda itu. "Sir," sapa Ballard yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Blaise.

"Ballard," Blaise berbalik menyapa.

"Rhaegar kembali dari Novosibirsk malam ini?" Blaise kembali membuka suaranya.

Kali ini Ballard yang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat sejak kecil dari Paxan-nya itu. "Pukul berapa anak nakal itu sampai?" kembali Blaise bertanya.

"Sore ini sebelum makan malam seharusnya jet sihirnya sudah mendarat. Aku sudah mendapat laporan ini langsung dari Roman," jawab Ballard.

Blaise mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Blaise lalu melangkah menuju Seraphina yang masih berada nyaman di gendongan ayahnya.

Tangan Blaise membelai rambut ikal gadis kecil ini lalu tersenyum. _"See you soon, little munchkin. Goodbye,"_ ujar Blaise.

Seraphina melambai dengan penuh semangat kepada Blaise yang sedang berjalan ke dalam manor ini _. "Goodbye, Papa Zab,"_ pekik gadis kecil itu.

Ketika bayangan Blaise Zabini tak lagi dapat terlihat oleh keluarga kecil itu, Ballard menciumi pipi pucat kemerahan khas para keturunan Malfoy itu. "Kau pergi seharian dengan Mummy hari ini, Sera? Apakah kau lelah?" tanya Ballard pada puterinya.

Seraphina mengangguk-angguk seakan paham betul apa yang ditanyakan oleh ayahnya. "Kau mau mandi bersama Daddy?" tanya Ballard lagi.

Dan kali ini Sera mengangguk lebih semangat lagi. _"Bubblebath,"_ lagi-lagi ia memekik.

" _Yes, malen'kaya printsessa. Bubblebath,"_ jawab ayahnyanya.

Mereka melakukan high five dan Rhaella hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya. Ibu dari Seraphina itu menghela napas melihat kelakukan puteri dan suaminya. "Aku selalu kalah pamor jika kau sudah berada di rumah," ujar Rhaella.

"Tak mungkin. Kau selalu pemenang bagi kami, milaya," jawab Ballard.

Rhaella hanya melengos pura-pura merajuk. "Apakah Mummy boleh ikut bubblebath bersama kita, Sera?" tanya Ballard.

"Tentu," jawab Seraphina.

Ballard melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rhaella _. "Let's take a bubblebath and after this printsessa fall to sleep, I'm gonna take you all night long,"_ bisik Ballard yang membuat Rhaella bersemu merah di pipinya.

" _I love the idea,"_ jawab Rhaella.

" _And I love you, milaya."_

000

Beberapa tissue berteberan di sekitar Queen dari The Sociaty ini. Ia menyeka air mata dan ingus yang mengalir secara sporadis begitu saja dari hidungnya. Perasaan bahagia, kesal lalu tetiba saja berubah sedih serta mengharu biru ia rasakan betul hari ini dan selama hampir sembilan bulan ke belakang. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya, tapi hal yang ia tak paham adalah mengapa ia tak dapat mengontrol dan membendungnya. _For heaven'sake_ ia adalah Rosabelle Archangela Weasley-Allegri Malfoy, Queen dari The Sociaty yang juga Capo dari New York Cosa Nostra. Seharusnya ia adalah wanita paling kuat dan tangguh di dunia ini, tapi jika melihat sosoknya sekarang ia yakin para musuhnya di muka bumi ini akan terbahak-bahak menyadarinya. Alih-alih melawan balik musuhnya ia justru tengah menghabiskan sorenya dengan menangisi kematian serta kisah cinta fiksi serial drama yang tengah ditontonnya. Dan sekarang Rosabelle tengah berada di ruang tengah suite-nya hanya menggunakan legging hitam dan kaus besar milik Scorpius dengan sekotak egg tart serta seloyang Apple Cinamon Pie kesukaan suaminya yang kini juga menjadi kesukaan dirinya. Tak ketinggalan segelas besar smoothies campuran kiwi, mangga dan kale itu, wanita itu baru saja menghabiskan sorenya dengan menonton serial televisi muggle kesukaannya.

Ia memeriksa layar datar ponsel sihirnya lalu melemparkannya ke sisi lain sofa dan kembali membersihkan ingus dari hidungnya dengan tissue lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah tepat di sisinya. Rosabelle mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu perasaan kesal itu kembali melanda. Dimana sebenarnya Scorpius saat ini? Suaminya itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali tengah hari tadi, tapi sampai sore ini Scorpius belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Terlebih lagi, pria itu sama sekali tak mengabarinya. Hal yang semakin membuat Rose kesal adalah Scorp melarangnya ikut dalam negosiasi ini karena kondisi istrinya saat ini. Rose paham betul kondisinya saat ini dan paham betul apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran suaminya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa bahwa perlahan ia kehilangan semua kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki. Saat ia benar-benar kesal, Rosabelle menghela napasnya dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya karena ia tahu emosi berlebihan serta meledak-ledak yang tak dapat dikendalikan olehnya tak baik untuk kondisinya saat ini. Wanita itu menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan tempat ini dari tissue-tissue berbalut ingus miliknya yang sangat menjijikan. Bukan karena ia tak mau merepotkan pelayan di manor ini, ia hanya jijik melihatnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Rosabelle mengambil remote control dari televisi itu lalu mengganti chanel-nya dan kembali menyantap egg tart dan smoothies-nya.

Pintu suite ini terbuka tepat saat ia menemukan saluran drama lain untuk menemani sore harinya. Rosabelle tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan tak mau repot bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia tahu siapa sosok yang baru saja masuk ke suite ini dan melihat betapa kesalnya dengan pria itu, ia hanya diam untuk meredam amarahnya. Harum tubuh Scorp menelusup dengan sangat kuat ke indera penciuman Rosabelle saat suaminya mengambil tempat di sisinya di sofa itu. Separuh dari tubuh serta pikiran Rose ingin sekali meneriaki pria ini karena menghilang seharian begitu saja tanpa kabar dan sebagian lainnya ingin memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh suaminya.

Tahu bahwa Rose merajuk padanya, Scorpius duduk menghadap tepat pada istrinya itu yang masih memasang wajah datar dan mendiamkannya. "Contessa," panggilnya.

"Ehm."

Hanya itu balasan dari Rose sambil mengutak-atik saluran televisi itu dengan remote control di tangannya. "Bukannya aku tak mau mengabarimu, tapi aku tak sempat karena banyak sekali yang harus kukerjakaan hari ini," ujar Scorpius.

"Okay," balas Rose cepat.

Kening Scorp mengerut saat mendengar sebuah kata yang menjadi jawaban dari istrinya itu. Scorpius memang tak mengharapkan bahwa Rose akan memaki atau meneriakinya karena sudah berbulan-bulan ke belakang ini, istrinya ini tak pernah melakukanya. Tetapi, ia juga tak bereksepektasi bahwa Rose hanya akan menjawabnya dengan kata 'okay'. "Kau marah padaku karena aku tak mengabarimu atau kau marah padaku karena aku terlambat pulang?" tanya Scorpius.

Rosabelle menghela napasnya lalu menyedot kembali smothies-nya. Kini ia bersila sambil menatap suaminya dengan sangat malas. "Keduannya. Aku marah karena keduanya," jelas Rose lalu kembali bersandar dan meletakkan gelas smothies itu di atas perutnya.

Gesture kecil yang selalu membuat Scorpius tersenyum. Hal-hal seperti gerakan tadi dan kejujuran Rose terhadap perasaannyalah yang membuat mereka tak pernah bertengkar berlarut-larut. Karena mereka tak akan membawa masalah sampai keesokan harinya. Lagipula Rosabelle bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan memendam perasaannya belama-lama lalu nanti tetiba saja meledak begitu saja. "Aku minta maaf, Contessa," ujar Scorpius.

Lagi-lagi Rosabelle menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Scorpius masih dengan begitu datar dan begitu malas. "Okay," kembali kata itu keluar dari mulut Rose.

"Okay?"

Rose mengangguk _. "Okay, I forgive you, dickhead_. Apakah butuh sangat jelas kukatakan, huh?" tanya Rose kesal.

Suaminya hanya mengedik lalu menatap Rose yang kembali menyesap smothies bewarna hijau itu dari perutnya. Hal ini betul-betu menggelitik Scorpius untuk kembal membuka mulutnya. "Apakah kau selalu membuat perutmu sebagai tatakan setiap minuman dan makanan yang kau makan?" tanya Scorp yang membuat alis Rose bertaut.

Ia menatap suaminya itu lalu beralih pada perut buncitnya itu. Rose mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. _"This baby bump is really helping_ ," jawab Rose enteng.

" _Poor our little man,"_ komentar Scorp yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari istrinya itu.

"Aku bercanda," tambah Scorp langsung yang menghindari pecah perang dunia antara dirinya dengan Rose.

Rose memandang suaminya itu lalu kembali melihat semua makanan dan kembali lagi menatap suaminya. Ia menghela napas dan kembali duduk bersila menghadap Scorpius. Perut super buncit miliknya seakan terlihat bagai sebuah bantal yang dipeluknya dengan nyaman. Rose menatap Scorpius dengan mata cokelat sedikit mengedut sesaat sebelum ia membuka suara dan Scorpius melihat hal ini sebagai hal yang menggemaskan dari istrinya. "Sejujurnya aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat kesal padamu karena kau tak sempat mengabariku. Hal yang aku tahu bahwa aku selalu dihantui dengan ketakutan akan kehilanganmu," ujar Rose.

Wanita itu menyedot green smoothies-nya hingga kandas lalu kembali membuka mulut. "Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu saat kau tak sempat mengabariku. Takut jika ada peluru yang kembali nyasar di tubuhmu atau takut karena ada mantra terapalkan kepada dirimu begitu saja, dickhead."

Rose menghela napasnya yang sudah ia lakukan puluhan kali hari ini. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk menetralisir emosi yang berkecamuk di dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Contessa. Aku tak akan terluka dengan mudahnya," jawab Scorpius.

"Aku tahu itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak suka akan hal ini. Aku tak suka karena semua hormon ini membuatku menjadi lemah. _This stupid preganancy's hormones are killing me softly,"_ jawab Rosabelle.

Alih-alih kembali menjawabnya, Scorpius hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tangan istrinya itu untuk digenggamnya. " _That's not stupid, Contessa. You know it. I apology for what I've done, I would never do that anymore and make you worry like this again."_

 _"Apology accepted."_

Scorpius mendekat ke arah Rose lalu memeluknya. Rose tak lagi memasang tampang kesal dan membalas pelukan suaminya ini. Meski terhalang dengan perut buncitnya, Rose tetap membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat erat. Ia meletakkan hidungnya di lekuk leher Scorp yang menjadi kesuakaannya sejak pertama kali menikahi pria ini lalu membauinya hingga puas. _"I know it's not stupid, but it's still stupid preganacy's hormones,"_ bisik Rose yang membuat suaminya terkekeh.

Rosabelle Malfoy tengah mengandung 36 minggu dan jika tak ada kesalahan dan perubahan, kelahirannya akan jatuh sekitar minggu depan. Setelah kehilangan janinnya karena proses pendonoran ginjal kepada Scorpius, ia dan suaminya memang sengaja menunda kehamilan ini. Mereka ingin fokus pada urusan The Sociaty serta Cosa Nostra dan pemilihaan Blaise Zabini sebagai Ministry of Magic. Selain itu ia dan Scorpius juga ingin menyiapkan mental agar kehamilan ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Suara ketukan dari pintu suite mereka menginterupsi acara peluk memeluk dari pasangan ini. Rose melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu terlebih dahulu yang disambut dengan kerutan kening dari Scorpius. "Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ballard," balas Rose lalu bangkit dari sofa itu.

 _"Enter,"_ ujarnya pada Ballard sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak berselang beberapa lama kemudian wanita itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan dalam sekejab sudah mengganti kostumnya. Tak ada lagi kaos super kebesaran milik Scorp dan celana legging hitamnya. Semua itu sudah berganti dengan celana jeans hitam yang didesain khusus untuk wanita hamil atau lebih tepatnya didesain khusus untuk dirinya dan sebuah blouse hitam berbahan jatuh lengkap dengan _heals_ yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan meski kehamilannya sudah sangat besar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya suaminya.

"Ada tikus yang harus aku bereskan," jawabnya gampang lalu langsung menghampiri Ballard.

"Ayo," tambah Rose mengajak Ballard untuk keluar bersamanya.

Scoprpius mengedik dan tahu betul bahwa ia tak dapat melarang istrinya ini. Melarang dirinya sama saja melukai harga dirinya dan ia tak akan melakukan hal itu pada Rose. Scorp yakin ia akan berhati-hati, lagipula ada Ballard yang akan mendampinginya _. "See you before dinner,"_ ujar Rose pada Scorpius yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Scorpius.

Istrinya itu keluar dari suite ini terlebih dahulu dan Scorp menghadang Ballard sebelum ia mengikuti istrinya itu."Dampingi dia dan cegah ia melakukan hal yang membuat ia terlalu lelah," ujar Scorpius.

Ballard mengangguk. "Pasti."

000

Rose berjalan menuju dungeon dari manor ini lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati pria berambut pirang lain di keluarga ini. Senyum tipis Rose terpulas begitupula dengan Ballard yang juga ikut tersenyum di belakangnya. _"Hello, sister. Hello, bratan,"_ ujar Rhaegar yang memeluk Ballard lalu gerakannya terhenti ketika ia masih membuka tangannya namun Rose tak berjalan ke pelukannya.

"Oh ayolah Rosabelle. Kau sudah lama sekali tak melihatku dan kau sama sekali tak mau memberikanku satupun pelukan?" tanya Rhaegar

Kening Rose mengerut saat mendengar adik iparnya yang tak pernah berubah meski mereka sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. Bersama dengan Niklaus, Rhaegar menetap di Moscow satu tahu ke belakang ini untuk menjalankan bisnis The Sociaty di kota itu. Ia sendiri yang meminta hal ini pada Scorpius. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia perlu menjauh dari London beberapa saat. _"Sister, give me a hug,"_ pinta Rhaegar.

" _I'm not a hugger,"_ tandas Rose.

" _And I never asking twice,"_ balas Rhaegar yang langsung memberi Rose teddy bear hug.

Rose menghindar namun gagal. "Oh no," erang Rose yang dalam satu gerakan luwes langsung memelintir tangan Rhaegar setelah ia memberikan kakak iparnya itu pelukan.

Rhaegar sedikit meringis sementara Ballard hanya terkekeh. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat Rose menghajar adik bungsunya ini. Sudah menjadi lumrah saat Rhaegar menggoda Rose dan ia menghajarnya. _"Bloddy hell, Rosabelle_. Kau sedang hamil," balas Rhaegar kesal.

"Aku hamil, bukan lumpuh. Dan little boy di dalam perutku ini membuatku memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat," canda Rose, tapi tanpa satupun ekspresi di wajahnya.

Rhaegar mengelus lenggannya lalu kembali membuka mulut. _"Little boy? That's a wow,"_ jawab Rhaegar.

" _Yes, another Malfoy's boy,"_ tandas Rose yang disambut dengan kekehan oleh Ballard dan Rhaegar.

Lalu Rose mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah itu untuk berjalan ke dungeon. "Ayo cepat selesaikan tikus ini, aku sudah lapar," ucap Rose.

"Aye, Maam," sambut Ballard dan Rhaegar.

Ballard dan Rhaegar mengikutinya dari belakang dengan si bungsu yang terkagum-kagum melihat kakak iparnya yang masih terlihat begitu anggun di tengah kehamilannya. Ia masih berjalan begitu tegak dengan _high heels_ yang masih dikenakannya. Rambutnya masih terurai ikal cantik serta kuku-kukunya masih terpulas cat merah seakan ia tidak tengah membawa nyawa lain di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana ia dapat hamil dan masih dapat melakukan hal ini?" bisik Rhaegar pada bratan-nya ini.

Ballard mengedik. "Kau bisa langsung tanyakan padanya atau pada Scorpius," jawab Ballard.

"Aku mendengar kalian, guys," ujar Rose yang langsung membuat kedua pria itu menutup mulutnya.

Sebelum mereka menuruni tangga menuju dungeon, Magnus muncul setelah bunyi 'pop' terdengar disana. Peri rumah itu tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati Rhaegar sudah berada di hadapannya. _"Welcome home, Master Rhaegar."_

" _Hello, Magnus,"_ sapa Rhaeagar.

Setelah menyapa tuannya itu, Magnus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rosabelle kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi green smoothies kesukaan Rose selama masa kehamilannya. _"Your smoothies, Maam,"_ ucap Magnus.

Gelas itu langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Rosabelle. " _Thank you, Magnus. Off you go,"_ jawab Rose yang langsung menyedot minuman itu dari sedotan yang sudah lengkap diberikan oleh Magnus tadi.

Rhaegar menatap jijik minuman bewarna hijau tua itu _. "What the fuck is that, Rose?"_ tanya Rhaegar yang tak percaya melihat kakak iparnya meminum minuman yang terlihat sangat menyehatkan sekaligus menjijikan itu.

Rose melihat gelasnya lalu mengangkatnya di depan wajah Rhaegar. _"This? It's my wine replacement,"_ jawab Rose yang tak mau berbasa-basi lagi langsung menuruni tanggai itu dan masuk ke dungeon.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tikus busuk yang sudah diikat oleh Ballard di tiang penyiksaan dungeon ini. Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu terlihat menunduk disana. Rose berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyedot smoothies-nya. "Edgar Langham, right?" tanya Rose begitu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Perlahan pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Pria itu menatap Rose lalu beralih kepada perut buncitnya dan dua pria lain di belakangnya. "Kami tak perlu melakukan hal ini padamu jika kau melunasi semuak hutang dan berusaha melarikan diri seperti para pengecut di luar sana," ujar Rose.

Pria bernama Edgar Langham itu tak menjawabnya dan justru menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya ini dengan kesal dan penuh amarah. Rose mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu meletakkannya dengan nyaman di dagu pria itu. "Kau tak berhak menatap kami dengan penuh kemarahan seperti ini, rat. Kau yang berhutang pada kami, kau ingat itu?" tambah Rose.

Langham masih tak menjawabnya. "Dari kabar yang kudengar, ayahmu mati di zaman ayah mertuaku masih berkuasa karena ia juga berhutang pada kami. Kenapa kau tak belajar dari kesalahan ayahmu, huh?" tanya Rose kembali.

"Jangan membawa-bawa almarhum ayahku. Kalian tak tahu siapa kami dan apa yang telah kami lalui untuk dapat bertahan hingga sekarang," jawab Langham.

"Aku tak peduli. Hal yang aku tahu adalah kalian sama-sama penghutang tak tahu diri," jawab Rose.

Lagham menyentakkan tubuhnya seakan hendak menyerang Rose namun gagal karena ikatan tubuh yang sangat kuat di tiang itu _. "You are just the spoiled childrens who has a silver spoon in your mouth since you were born._ Kalian tak tahu rasanya membangun usaha dari awal hingga aku terlilit hutang seperti sekarang," balas Langham dengan mendesis.

Kali ini Rhaegar yang maju untuk berdiri di sisi Rose. Ia tertawa sarkastik. "Kau salah Langham. Kami tak terlahir dengan _silver spoon_ di mulut kami, tapi dengan _gold spoon_. Orang tua kami memastikan hanya bahan-bahan serta logam terbaik di muka bumi ini yang menjadi bagian dari diri kami," ujar Rhaergar lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi menghajar pria itu.

Rose hanya bersedekap dengan smoothies di tangannya sambil menonton adik iparnya membabat habis pria itu. Rose mengangkat tangannya dan Rhaegar menghentikan aksinya. "Agar semua menjadi lebih mudah, aku akan bertanya padamu. Apakah saat kau melarikan diri, kau melaporkan kami pada Auror?" tanya Rose.

Sambil tersedak darah dari mulutnya Langham mengangguk lalu tertawa. "Para Auror itu pasti akan memburu kalian karena melakukan hal ini padaku dan pada yang lainnya."

" _Holy shit,"_ umpat Rose

"Kau mau membantuku menghabisinya?" tanya Rose pada Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan kekehan dan anggukan.

" _The plaeasure is mine, sister,"_ jawab Rhaegar.

Rose mengangguk. _"Great."_

"Ayo Ballard."

Saat kedua orang itu keluar terdengar suara teriakan dari Edgar Langham dari dungeon sana. Rose tahu pasti adik iparnya itu tengah bersenang-senang saat ini. Ia beralih pada Ballard yang mengekorinya memanjat tangga dungeon ini. "Cari tahu Auror mana yang berwenang dengan kasus ini dan bersihkan masalah ini hingga seakan tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi seperti biasanya."

" _Aye, Maam."_

Langkah Rose terhenti saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pangkal pahanya. Ia menatap celananya yang sudah basah. "Ballard," panggilnya pada pria itu.

" _Yes, Rose."_

Rose memberikan gelas smoothies-nya itu pada Ballard yang disambut dengan kerutan di kening Ballard namun tetap ia terima begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah pada Rosabelle. "Ada apa, Rose? Kau mengalami kontraksi?" tanya Ballard yang berubah cemas.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kabari Scorp, air ketubanku pecah."

000

"Kau harus berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu, dickhead. Aku yang akan melahirkan bukan kau," tandas Rose sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya sekuat tenaga.

Scorpius menghentikan langkahnya di kamar itu. Ia menatap istrinya dari tempatnya itu lalu menghela napas. Melihat Rose yang kesulitan mengatur napasnya, Scorpius seperti ikut merasakannya. Dan demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini ia tak tega melihat Rose dalam keadaan seperti ini. Istrinya sudah mengganti pakaiannya tadi dengan gaun tidur serta jubah satin yang sudah dirapalkan mantra pendingin dan penghisap keringat untuk membuatnya nyaman, namun keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung masih mengalir dengan semangat dari kening dan sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sebelum membuka mulut untuk memanggil suaminya itu. "Kemarilah, Scorp," panggilnya.

Scorpius tampak ragu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup mendampingi istrinya bersalin, namun dalam sekejap kilat ia menggeleng. Jika ia dapat membunuh ratusan musuhnya dalam satu jentikan tongkat, ia pasti sanggup mendampingi Rose dalam proses ini. Scorpius berjalan ke arah Rose lalu berlutut di hadapan istrinya. "Tarik napas yang dalam, Contessa," ujar Scorpius.

Rose hanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Scorpius. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Rosabelle berkali-kali terkena luka tembak, luka sayat, dan luka-luka lainnya, tapi rasa yang tengah ia alami saat ini sangat jauh dari semua hal itu. Pinggang dan malah hampir sekujur tubuhnya terasa mau rontok, namun semua rasa sakit itu seakan bercampur dengan kebahagiaan karena penantian mereka selama sembilan bulan ke belakang akan segera terwujud.

"Dimana healer-mu?" tanya Scorp yang melihat ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang yang akan datang masuk kesana.

Baru saja Scorp akan bangkit, Rose menghalanginya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rose disela peluhnya.

"Aku akan memanggil healer-mu. Apa yang dipikirakannya sampai belum datang hingga saat ini dan membiarkan kau menderita seperti ini," jawab Scorpius.

Rose dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tetaplah disini dan dampingiku, dickhead. Terakhir kali perawat memeriksa, pembukaanku masih belum cukup untuk melakukan persalinan," balas Rose.

"Tapi mungkin saja sekarang pembukaanmu sudah cukup untuk melakukan persalinan," ujar Scorpius yang berusaha bangkit namun kembali ditahan oleh istrinya.

Rose kembali menggeleng. "No, Scorpius. Don't leave and stay with me," pinta Rosabelle lalu kembali menghela napas panjang.

Melihat istrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Scorpius langsung menggenggam tangan Rose semakin erat. Tetiba saja Rose meringis sambil memegang perutnyta karena terkejut. Mata Scorp langsung menatapnya dengan sangat horor. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tambah panik.

"Aku kembali kontraksi," jawab Rose cepat.

Scorpius ikut membelai perut buncit istrinya itu lalu mengecup puncak kepala dan bibir Rose dengan lembut. Ia kembali membelai perut Rose yang tampak akan meledak saking besarnya _. "Easy, little mate. Be nice to your mummy,"_ ucap Scorpius lembut pada anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan melihat dunia secara langsung.

Rose hanya mampu tersenyum melihat interaksi dari _Daddy and his unborn child_ ini. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan healer yang akan menangani persalinan Rose sudah berdiri di ambangnya. Rose membuang senyumanya tadi dan mengganti dengan wajah datar seakan ia tak merasakan apapun saat ini. Hanya Scorpius yang boleh melihat ia terlihat lemah, tak ada yang lain termasuk healer yang akan menanganinya. "Kau lama sekali," ujar Rose yang masih berusaha mengatur pernapasannya.

"Dari laporan perawat yang aku kirim pembukaanmu belum cukup untuk melakukan persalinan, Rosabelle," ujar Lily Potter sambil melepaskan jubahnya dan berjalan ke arah Rose masih dengan scrub yang ia gunakan selepas melakukan pekerjaannnya di rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Lily Potter tak lagi menjadi healer pribadi bagi keluarga ini. Secara pribadi Rhaegar meminta Doc untuk menggantikan posisinya, namun kini posisi itu kembali dipegangnya setelah Rosabelle sendiri yang meminta Lily Potter untuk kembali bekerja pada keluarga ini. Kening Scorpius mengerut melihat adik sahabatnya itu berada di kediamannnya. "Jadi, dia healer yang kau pekerjakan?" tanya Scorpius yang masih memegang kedua tangan istrinya.

Rose mengangguk. "Selain Doc hanya Lily yang aku percaya untuk mengurus tubuhku. Dan untuk masalah persalinanku aku percaya padanya," jawab Rose

Lily sudah mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan bewarna biru khas para healer dan dokter di muka bumi ini. Ia berjalan ke arah Rose lalu meminta Scorpius untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dengan sigap ia memeriksa keadaan jalan lahir Rose dan mengangguk pada pasangan itu. _"Are you ready to push?"_ tanya Lily pada Rose.

"Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Rose.

Hal ini dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Lily Potter."Yaa. Aku sudah dapat merasakan kepala anakmu."

Rasa takut dan lega menjalari Rose saat mendengar bahwa ia sudah siap membawa puteranya untuk datang ke dunia. Perlahan ia mengangguk sambil bertukar pandang dengan Scorpius. "Yaa, aku siap."

 _"Step a side, Scorpius,"_ pinta Lily.

Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang perawat, Lily memindahkan tubuh Rose ke meja persalinan. Kamar di suite ini sudah di sihir menyerupai kamar persalinan di St,Mungo. Lily sudah duduk di hadapan Rose yang tampak siap mendorong puteranya. _"You're ready. In the three, you have to push, Rosabelle. One..two..three. Push."_

Rose mendorong dengan Scorp yang mendampinginya. Peluh kembali mencuat dari sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Scorp yang ikut berekeringat karena tegang akan hal ini. _"Again. One..two..three. Push."_

Dan kembali Rose mengejan. Ia mengatur napasnya sesuai aba-aba dari Lily. Genggaman tangannya dengan Scorpius semakin menguat. Rosabelle menengadah untuk menatap suaminya _. "One is enough, Scorp,"_ racau Rose disela persalinannya.

 _"What?"_ tanya Scorp.

 _"One is enough. I can't do this anymore. I can't be in this situation again. It's killing me,"_ kembali Rosabelle meracau karena efek sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ia merasa semua tulangnya remuk dan ia tak sanggup lagi bernapas saat ini _. "Okay, Contessa. One is enough, but you have to finish this. You can do this. You're my Queen and you're their Capo. One step closer to see our son. Let's finish this, Rosabelle."_

 _"Okay, Rose. Let's do this again. Take a deep breath. And One..two..three. Push."_

Suara tangis bayi pecah di ruangan itu. Hal ini membuat Rose dan Scorp lega bukan kepalang. Wanita itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu dengan napas yang masih terengah. _"You did good, Contessa,"_ ucap Scorp lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

Tak lama bayi lelaki itu diserahkan oleh Lily pada kedua orang tuanya dan seperti para alim yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di tanah suci, mereka begitu takzim melihat makhluk mungil di pelukan Rose itu. _"Hello, little creature,"_ panggil Rose sambil memegang jari-jari mungil putera mereka.

 _"Hello, mate,"_ sapa Scorp juga.

 _"You're so tiny,"_ ujar Rose dengan tetesan air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau menangis, Contessa. Apakah masih terasa begitu sakit?" balas Scorp sambil memeluk istri dan anak mereka itu.

Rose mengangguk lalu menggeleng secepatnya. "Aku bahagia," ucapnya sambil menciumin putera mereka.

Senyum sejuta watt mengembang di wajah Scorpius. _"Welcome to the world, Drogo Malfoy."_

000

Kabar lahirnya putera pertama King dari The Sociaty sudah tersebar ke hampir seluruh anggota organisasi ini. Karangan bunga serta ucapan selamat sudah berdatangan ke manor yang dengan cepat disortir oleh Ballard dan semua anak buahnya. Rhaegar baru kembali bertemu dengan para Tukang Ledeng untuk mengistruksi tentang pembersihan yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia tak mau lagi ada masalah sedikitpun tentang _crime scene unit_ yang berujung pada kecurigaan dari para Auror. Tadi ia pergi tepat disaat Rose akan melahirkan dan pulang secepat yang dapat ia lakukan. Rhaegar mungkin belum pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan serius dalam hidupnya. Ia juga tak berencana menikah dan memiliki anak dalam waktu yang dekat. Ia selalu berpikir terlalu berbahaya membawa sebuah nyawa masuk ke dunia mereka. Tetapi, ia sangat menyayangi Seraphina, anak dari Rhaella dan Ballard. Dan kini tentunya Drogo yang akan menjadi King di masa depan.

Rhaegar menyempatkan membawa karangan balon bewarna biru dan putih untuk diletakkan di suite milik Rose dan Scorp. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Rose akan mengamuk karena ia tak suka dengan barang-barang seperti itu dan justru hal itu adalah tujuan utama Rhaegar. Membuat Rose marah dan ia hanya akan tertawa pada akhirnya. Senyum Rhaegar yang mengembang lalu perlahan lenyap saat melihat siapa yang baru keluar dari suite kakaknya itu. Terlihat Rhaella dengan Baby Sera di gendongannya bersama Ballard tengah tertawa bersama Lily Potter. _Damn it! What the fuck she's doing right now!_ Lebih atau hampir dua tahun ia tak melihat wanita ini dan sekarang tanpa ada pemberitahuan atau angin atau hujan bahkan petir, wanita itu muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya. Wanita itu mencurigai bahwa keluarga ini adalah pembunuh dari kekasihnya dan sejak saat itu Lily Potter menatap berbeda dengan semua keluarga Malfoy. Namun sekarang ia kembali dan dari scrub yang ia kenakan, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah healer untuk persalinan Rosabelle.

"Uncle Rhaegar," pekik Seraphina yang menghentak di dekapan ibunya meminta turun agar dapat berlari ke arah pamannya itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rhaegar termasuk Lily yang sama terkejutnya seperti Rhaegar saat ini. Sera berlari ke arah Rhaegar lalu dengan senang hati ia menerima keponakan perempuannya itu. "Uncle Rhaegar," kembali ia memekik meski kini sudah berada di pelukan pria itu.

 _"Hello, hello, munchkin,"_ sapa Rhaegar.

Sera langsung menggeleng _. "In Russian, please. Daddy told me you and Uncle Scorp can speak Russian too,"_ jawab Sera yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

Rhaegar menatap Ballard lalu menghela napas. "Apalagi yang Daddy-mu katakan lagi Sera?"

Sera menggeleng lalu menunggu pamannya ini untuk menyapanya dalam bahasa Russia seperti yang selalu Daddy-nya lakukan _. "Privet, kak dela, Seraphina doragaya moya?"_ tanya Rhaegar tersernyum yang membuat keponakan berbalik tersenyum lalu mencium pipi pamannya ini.

 _"Khorosho spasibo, dyadya,"_ kekeh Sera.

Rhaegar menaikan kedua alisnya dan terlihat begitu bahagia. "Wow, kau belajar dengan cepat," puji Rhaegar.

Rhaella berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan mengambil puterinya itu. "Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur, Sera."

Seraphina mengangguk lalu kembali mengecup pamannya. _"Bye, dydya."_

 _"Bye, dorogaya,"_ jawab Rhaegar.

Ballard menepuk. "Kita akan minum setelah ini, bukan?"

"Tentu, bratan."

Tersisa Rhaegar dan Lily di koridor dari suite Rosabelle dan Scorpius itu. Keadaan canggung seketika menyelimuti mereka. Lily masih memegang jubahnya sementara Rhaegar hanya menatapnya dengan karangan balon di genggamannya. Demi apapun Rhaegar tak menyukai hal ini. "Kau kembali, Miss Potter," ujar Rhaegar memecah keheningan.

"Apakah kau tak akan menanyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Lily.

Rhaegar terkejut dengan hal ini. Wanita di hadapannya ini seakan berubah. Lily Potter yang ia kenal dua tahun lalu akan menunduk dan tersipu saat Rhaegar berbicara kepadanya, tapi kini ia justru berbalik tanya dan terdengar begitu percaya diri. "Apakah aku perlu tahu kabarmu?" seperti tak mau kalah Rhaegar membalikkan pertanyaan pada wanita itu.

Lily tersenyum. _Damn it!_ Senyum itu tak pernah berubah sama sekali dan Rhaegar tak pernah melupakan hal itu selamanya. "Kau memang tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan kabarku, Rhaegar," jawab Lily pada akhirnya.

Wanita itu mengenakan jubahnya. "Selamat malam, Rhaegar," ujarnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Langkah wanita itu terhenti saat Rhaegar memegang pergelangan tangan itu. Lily menatap tangan Rhaegar yang berada di pergelangan tangannya dan dengan secepat kilat ia melepaskannya. "Apa yang membuatmu kembali? Kau sudah tahu siapa kami, Lily," ucap Rhaegar yang seperti mendesis.

"Hal ini bukanlah urusanmu, tapi sekadar info saja, Rosabelle yang datang sendiri memintaku. Selamat malam, Rhaegar."

Kali ini Rhaeagar tak mencoba menghentikan langkah Lily dan membiarkan ia pergi dari hadapannya. Saat Lily sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, ia langsung masuk ke suite itu tanpa mengetuk. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dia saksikan. Rosabelle tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya dengan bayi yang tampak tengah tertidur di dekapannya. Rhaegar tak tahu bahwa hari seperti ini akan datang, bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun menggendong Seraphina di saat semua orang berebut untuk melakukannya. Dan kini Rosabelle tampak begitu terbiasa dan sangat luwes dengan seorang bayi di dekapannya. "Kau bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, Rhaegar Kraver," ujar Scorpius dari sisi ranjang dimana istri dan puteranya berada.

Rhaegar hanya mengedik. "Untuk apa? Lagipula aku tak akan menangkap basah kau dan Rosabelle tengah bercinta jika melihat keadaannya sekarang."

"Keluar dari kamarku," tandas Rose.

Rhaegar terkekeh. "Tenangkan emosimu, sister. Kau baru saja melahirkan," ujar Rhaegar lalu meletakkan karangan balon itu di sisi nakas ranjang mereka.

Rosabelle menatap horor dengan balon-balon itu. Rhaegar berhasil mengerjainya. Bungsu keluarga itu menghapiri kakak iparnya itu sambil membuka tangannya _. "Congratulation, sister."_

"Jangan coba-coba untuk memelukku," balas Rose cepat dengan nada mengancam.

Adik bungsunya itu mengedik lalu menggeleng. "Siapa yang mau memelukmu?" balas Rhaegar yang alih-alih memeluk ia justru mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kakak iparnya.

 _"Once again congratulation, mummy,"_ kekeh Rhaegar yang tampak sangat puasa.

Scorpius hanya tersenyum melihat situasi dimana adiknya tertawa sangat bahagia sedangkan istrinya megap-megap kesal menahan amarahnya. Rhaegar masih berdiri di sisi ranjang itu karena tahu Rose tak akan membalasnya saat ini. Ia terpukau melihat makhluk kecil di dekapan ibunya itu. "Wow ia benar-benar seperti kau, brother."

"Apakah matanya kelabu seperti kita atau cokelat gelap seperti Rose?" tanya Rhaegar.

"Kelabu dan sama persis dengan yang kalian miliki. Mata, rambut, bahkan kulitnya. Dia hanya menyewa rahimku selama sembilan bulan kebelakang ini," balas Rose sarkastik.

Hal ini membuat Scorpius menyeringai dan Rhaegar terkekeh. _"He's Malfoy, Contessa. That's what supposed to be,"_ jawab Scorpius.

Pria itu lalu pergi keluar dari kamar dan kembali dengan segelas susu serta sepiring cookies yang langsung ia berikan pada Rosabelle seraya mengambil putera mereka yang masih berusia beberapa jam itu."Makanlah. Lily mengatakan bahwa kau perlu banyak asupan energi untuk menyusui,"ucap Scorpius.

Raut wajah Rhaegar langsung berubah saat mendengar nama wanita itu disebut oleh kakaknya. Dia langsung menatap Rose yang tengah mengunyah cookies-nya. " _What the fuck you're thinking, Rosabelle?_ Kau mempekerjakan kembali Lily Potter? _Bloody hell."_

"Rhaegar Kraver," tegur Scoropius yang langsung menutup mulut Rhaegar.

 _"Sorry. Sorry, nephew."_

Semetara Rose hanya mengedik dan melengos seakan tak peduli bahwa Rhaegar baru saja mengumpat di hadapan puteranya itu. "Hanya Lily yang dapat kupercaya untuk menangani semua kesehatan keluarga kita setelah Doc pensiun tak lama lagi. Dan aku hanya ingin healer wanita yang mengurusi proses persalinanku," balas Rose tenang.

Rhaegar menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenanrnya tak terasa gatal lalu menghela napas. "Kau membuatku frustrasi , Rosabelle."

"Dia sudah tahu banyak sekali tentang kita. Kau lupa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencurigai kitalah dalam dari pembunuhan Mikhail Dashkov," balas Rhaegar cepat.

Rose meletakkan piring cookies-nya lalu menatap malas adik iparnya ini. Beruntunglah Rose sudah menyayangi semua anggota keluarga ini. Jika ia masih seperti Rose saat pertama kali menikahi Scorp, Rhaegar pasti sudah habis dirapalkan mantra oleh dirinya. "Kau menyukai dia, bahkan aku dapat mengatakan bahwa kau menggilainya. Nikahi saja Lily Potter dan buat ia jadi salah satu dari kita. Dua masalah terselesaikan," balas Rose enteng.

" _Bloody hell, Rose_. Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya?" tandas Rhaegar.

"Jikalau seperti itu kau lebih baik kau diam dan biarkan ia menjadi healer bagi keluarga kita. Dan jika ia berkhianat kau tahu apa yang menjadi konsekuensi bagi dirinya," jawab Rose.

"Kau akan membunuhnya dan memecah peperangan antara kita dan Albus serta seluruh keluarganya?" tanya Rhaegar tak percaya.

Alis Rose bertaut ketika mendengarnya. "Seperti itulah cara kerja The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra."

" _You're crazy,"_ balas Rhaegar masih tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar sementara Rose tak memedulikannya.

Rhaegar kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kesal karena semua ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Rose. Istri dari kakaknya itu melambaikan tangan pada Rhaegar lalu memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. _"Off you go, Rhaegar. Now. We wanna take a rest,"_ ucap Rose.

"Brother," ujar Rhaegar pada Scorpius untuk meminta bantuan.

Scorp mengangguk. "Pergilah. Temui aku dan Ballard di ruang kerjaku beberapa saat lagi."

Rhaegar langsung mengangguk dengan sangat bersemangat mendengar bahwa kakaknya akan membantunya dalam hal ini. Dalam hal ia tak sanggup bahwa harus berada di dekat Lily Potter. Begitu adik mereka keluar, Rose memberikan tatapan maut pada Scorp yang perlahan memberikan kembali anak mereka pada ibunya. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya," tandas Rose yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum dari suaminya.

Rose kembali memandang puteranya yang masih terbungkus nyaman dalam selimut hangatnya. "Apakah kau mengantuk, _mio bel Drogo_? Ayo kita tidur," ucap Rose yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Scorp tersenyum begitu lebar.

000

Setelah percakapan Rhaegar dengan Ballard dan Scorpius tadi malam terungkaplah bahwa Lily menerima tawaran dari Rose dengan sebuah syarat yaitu gaji yang sangat besar dan proteksi dari The Sociaty. Rose tak menceritakan alasan lain dan Scorp tak mau berdebat tentang hal ini dnegan Rose. Motif apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Lily masih belum ada yang mengetahui dan Rosabelle mengatakan ia sama sekali tak ingin mengetahuinya. Tetapi, hal ini menjadi ganjil karena Lily bukanlah tipikal wanita gila kekayaan dan untuk apa ia membutuhkan perlindungan . Selain itu pula, Rhaegar mendapatkan kabar bahwa Lily Potter menghabiskan 2 tahun ke belakang di St,Petersburg, Russia. Bahkan Albus tak tahu keberadaan adik bungsunya itu selama ini. Lily hanya mengabari keluarganya bahwa ia menjadi relawan dan berpindah-pindah kota selama 2 tahun ke belakang ini.

Dan jiwa penguntit Rhaegar kembali bergairah saat ini. Ia tengah duduk di balik kemudia Audi A8-nya sambil terus mengamati town house di daerah pinggiran London yang menjadi kediaman Lily saat ini. Wanita itu belum keluar sedari tadi dan permukiman itu tampak sepi di pagi ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Lily menunjukan batang hidungnya. Wanita bernama lengakap Lily Luna Potter itu tampak mengedarkan tatapan ke sekitar permukiman itu dengan raut siaga. Ketika ia merasa bahwa tak ada yang mencurigakan, wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju stasiun subway di daerah itu. Melihat tindak-tanduk dari Lily membuat Rhaegar mengernyitkan dahinya dan curiga atas apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama terhanyut dalam prasangka Rhaegar mengeluarkan ponsel sihirnya dan menghubungi salah satu orang kepercayaannya di The Soaciaty. "Ronan," ujarnya.

"Yes, Sir," jawab pria di seberang sana.

"Cari tahu apa yang dikerjakan dan apa terjadi pada Lily Potter dua tahun ke belakang ini. Aku ingin laporan itu sudah ada di ruang belajar manor sore ini."

" _Alright, Sir."_

Rhaegar menutup panggilannya lalu mulai menancap gas Audi ini. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dan siapa yang kau hindari sebenarnya, Lily?" ucapnya pelan.

000

Laporan Ronan yang sudah berada di meja Rhaegar sore ini membuat ia membelalak dan hampir serangan jantung. Tak mungkin Lily Potter, wanita yang bahkan tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya itu melakukan hal yang tak masuk akal sama sekali seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dimana Albus saat adik perempuan satu-satunya ini tengah terlilit masalah. Rhaegar tak lagi membuang waktunya dan langsung memacu sedan kesayangannya menuju kediaman Lily.

Tok

Tok

Sosok yang memang tengah dicari olehnya membuka pintu rumah itu dan terkejut dengan siapa yang berada disana. "Rhaegar," ucap Lily dengan nada terkejut.

"Apa benar kau sudah menikah Aleksei Tarasov? Dan kau baru saja bercerai beberapa bulan lalu dan mutuskan kembali ke London setelahnya?" tandas Rhaegar tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Lily semakin terkejut dibuatnya lalu langsung menarik jubah Rhaegar agar masuk ke rumahnya. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memata-mataiku, Tuan Malfoy," balas Lily kesal saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah town house Lily itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, huh? Kau dulu berkencan dengan Mikhail Dashkov lalu menjadi healer keluargaku dan kini kau menjadi janda dari Aleksei Tarasov _. Bloody hell, woman!_ Apakah kau tahu siapa kami?" balas Rhaegar yang sudah terpancing emosi.

Lily tampak menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk lemas. "Tentu aku tahu siapa kalian," jawab Lily yang membuat Rhaegar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Lily Potter gadis manis yang menjadi seorang healer karena keinginannya untuk membantu sesama kini berubah menjadi misterius karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh wanita ini? Atau apakah mungkin dirinya seperti magnet penarik semua hal yang berbahaya di muka bumi ini? Tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Rhaegar memegang kedua bahu Lily sambil menatapnya dengan lekat. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, love," pinta Rhaegar dengan nada suara yang melembut, namun hal yang paling menggucang jiwa Lily adalah kata 'love' di akhir kalimat tadi.

Seperti tersihir oleh kata-kata dari Rhaegar tadi, Lily mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah kematian Mikhail yang ia tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy berada di baliknya dan Doc mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi dibutuhkan di keluarga itu dan ia juga tahu betul bahwa hal itu adalah permintaan Rhaegar, Lily memutuskan menjadi relawan di Bulagria tepatnya di Sofia setelah ujian residensinya berakhir. Disana ia bertemu dengan Aleksei dan mereka mulai berkencan sampai suatu hari mereka berlibur ke Las Vegas, USA. Lily terbangun di kamar hotelnya dan mendapati bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Aleksei di salah satu chapel disana. Pada awalnya kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja, sampai Lily tahu siapa sebenarnya Aleksesi dan seluruh keluarganya. Fakta lain yang semakin menguatkan dirinya untuk berpisah dari pria itu adalah ia tak mencintai Lily dan begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka memutuskan bercerai karena pernikahan mereka tidak dilakukan secara agama dan perceraian bebas dilakukan. Awalnya segalanya berjalan dengan normal sampai pada akhirnya Sergei Tarasov, ayah dari Aleksei dan Katya turun tangan dan mengatakan bahwa Lily sudah jatuh dan tahu terlalu banyak mengenai Aleksei serta The Bratva. Dan kini Aleksei mengincarnya untuk kembali memaksa ia menikah lagi dengannya dan selamanya berada di naungan The Bratva. Atau konsekuensi lainya adalah ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia kembali kepada Rose dan meminta bantuannya dalam hal ini. Seperti gayung bersambut, Rose memberikan bantuan dengan syarat ia kembali menjadi healer pribadinya keluarga Malfoy dan secara otomastis Lily menadapatkan perlindungan dari The Sociaty dan Cosa Nostra.

Rhaegar terperangah mendengar cerita tadi. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dialami oleh Lily. Kini nyawa wanita ini benar-benar tidak aman dan Rhaegar tak suka akan hal itu. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari solusi dari masalah ini karena hanya menjadi seorang healer bagi keluarganya belum membuat ia benar-benar selamat. Dan ide cemerlang nan gila dari Rhaegar terlintas begitu saja yang sebenarnya terispirasi dari perkataan Rose. Ia tak mau kehilangan Lily lagi dan ia akan mencari jalan bagaimana berbicara masalah hal ini dengan Albus nanti. Ia hanya perlu yakin bahwa nyawa Lily Potter akan selamat jika bersamanya. Jika ia berada di bawah naungan nama Malfoy.

"Apakah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Rhaegar yang membuat Lily mengerutkan keningnya.

Rhaegar menyesap teh yang disajikan oleh Lily sebelum mereka membuka pembicraan tadi. "Menjadi healer bagi keluargaku tak akan membuatmu selamat, Lily. Aku tahu siapa Moscow The Bratva dan siapa Aleksei Tarasov. Kau butuh nama keluargaku di belakang namamu untuk membuat mereka mundur," tambah Rhaegar.

Lily menelan ludahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kemampauanku," jawab Rhaegar.

Mata Lily membelalak . "Kau pasti bercanda."

Perlahan Rhaegar menggeleng. "Aku tak sedang bencada, love. Menikahlah denganku, Lily Potter."

000

 _Three Years Later_

London, England

Malfoy Manor

Suara teriakan atau lebih tepatnya lengkingan terdengar dari ruang tengah manor ini saat Rhaegar menginjakkan kakinya disana. Matahari sore menyeruak dari setiap jendela dan ventilasi yang ada. Musim panas di kota ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi semua orang terutama bagi Rhaegar, karena seperi kakak lelakinya ia mulai tidak menyukai musim dingin karena semua kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi saat itu. Langkah pria berambut pirang itu terhenti di ambang ruang tengah manor dengan dua orang bocah yang tampak tengah bermain atau lebih tepatnya berebut mainan. Seraphina terlihat tengah berlari menjauh dari Drogo yang tampak setengah mati mengejar sepupunya itu dengan Magnus yang mengawasinya. Ada sebuah miniatur sapu terbang di tangan Sera dan Rhaegar tahu bahwa benda itu adalah milik Drogo. "Kiddos," panggil Rhaegar dan kedua perhatian anak itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"Uncle Rhaegar!" pekik Seraphina

"Master Rhaegar," sapa Magnus.

"Magnus," ia berbalik sapa.

Keduanya berlari dan langsung melompat ke pelukan pria yang menjadi Uncle kesukaan dari Sera dan Drogo. "Apakah kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Rhaegar yang dijawab dengan anggukan bahagia dari keduanya.

"Aku sangat baik," balas Sera penuh dengan aura kebahagian sementara Drogo hanya diam sambil mengangguk.

Drogo Ronald Malfoy, putera sulung dari Scorpius dan Rosabelle Malfoy yang kini sudah menginjak usia tiga tahun dan terkenal dengan kehematannya dalam berbicara. Ia hanya berbicara saat ia benar-benar ingin tahu akan suatu hal dan sisanya ia hanya akan diam dan mengamati keadaannya. Namun jika diperlukan ia akan beraksi seperti tadi saat ia mengejar Sera karena mengambil paksa mainannya. "Dan kau Drogo, apa kabarmu?" tanya Rhaegar yang mengecup pipi pucat kemerahanya lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya.

" _Great."_

Hanya satu kata itu yang menjadi jawabannya seperti yang selalu ia dengar keluar dari mulut ibu atau ayahnya. Rhaegar tertawa melihat foto kopi dari Scorp dan Rosabelle ini dan dengan posisi masih berlutut di hadapan kedua keponakannya ia kembali membuka suara. "Aku mau ke dapur untuk menikmati ice cream. Siapa yang mau ikut bersamaku?"

Selayaknya Seraphina yang enerjik dan penuh senyum serta penuh kebahagiaan seperti Rhaella, gadis kecil itu mengacungkan tangan setinggi-tingginya. "Aku mau, Uncle," ujarnya.

"Kau juga mau, Drogo?" tanya Rhaegar.

Drogo mengangguk. "Tentu aku mau, dickhead," balas Drogo enteng.

Bocah lelaki yang baru genap berusia tiga tahun di minggu depan bulan ini terlihat sangat santai dengan jawabannya sementara Rhaegar hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya diajarkan oleh Rose dan Scorp kepada anak mereka. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memanggilku dickhead, mate?" tanya Rhaegar.

Kekehan terdengar dari belakang Rhaegar. "Dia memanggilmu dickhead? Tak dapat kupercaya," tanya Albus yang masih tertawa di tempatnya.

"Mum selalu memanggil Dad dengan ucapan seperti itu. Saat aku bertanya apa artinya, Mum mengatakan hal itu adalah panggilan kesayangannya pada Dad," jelas Drogo dengan sangat jelas dan gamblang yang dapat dilakukan balita seusianya.

Rhaegar masih menatap keponakannya lalu bergantian dengan Albus sambil tak percaya. "Jadi kau memanggilku dickhead karena kau sayang padaku?" kembali Rhaegar bertanya dan disambut anggukan oleh Drogo dan tawa yang pecah dari Albus.

Sementara itu Sera hanya mendengarkan sebelum ikut membuka suaranya. "Lalu apakah aku juga dapat memanggilmu dickhead? Aku juga sayang padamu, dyadya," tanya Sera dengan sangat polos.

 _Damn Rose and Scorp!_

Terburu-buru Rhaegar menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sera. "Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, baik kau juga Drogo," jawab Rhaegar secepatnya.

"Apa yang tak boleh menjadi panggilan mereka kepadamu?" tanya Scorpius yang akhirnya bergabung di ruang tengah manor ini setelah selesai mengurus pekerjaannya hari ini.

Drogo tampak senang menatap kehadiran ayahnya lalu menghampiri Scorp yang langsung mengangkat lalu menggendongnya hanya dengan satu tangan itu. "Anakmu memanggilku dickhead karena Rose mengatakan bahwa itu panggilan kesayangannya padamu," jelas Rhaegar kesal.

Scorpius tampak menautkan alisnya lalu menggeleng pada puteranya dengan sangat serius, tapi tak dapat menyembuyikan senyuman di wajahnya karena apa yang baru saja terjadi antara puteranya dengan Rhaegar. "Panggilan itu hanya Mum yang dapat menggunakannya. Kau tak boleh memanggil panggilan itu pada siapapun," ujar Scorpius yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Scorpius.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Drogo yang pikirannya selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan ketika seseorang berbicara padanya.

" _I'll explain you later but not today, young_ _man,"_ jawab Scorpius.

Dan sekali lagi Drogo mengangguk. " _Yes, Dad."_

Setelah Scorpius dan Drogo menyelesaikan percakapannya, Sera menarik-narik ujung jas yang dikenakan Rhaegar. "Apakah kita jadi menyantap ice cream, dyadya?" tanyanya.

Rhaegar lupa bahwa ia menawarkan ice cream pada kedua keponakannya ini. Pria itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Pergilah terlebih dahulu dengan Magnus ke pantry. Aku akan menyusul."

Saat Sera dan Drogo sudah dibawa oleh Magnus ke pantry, Rhaegar menatap Scorpius tak percaya. Albus hanya tertawa dengan keadaan ini. Rhaegar mengedik lalu menggeleng. _"Seriously, brother._ Katakan pada Rose untuk berhenti memanggilmu dickhed. Paling tidak di hadapan Drogo, pikiran anak-anaknya akan tercemar dengan kata-kata itu."

"Aku akan mengingatkan, Rose."

Sosok yang tengah diperbincangkan baru saja turun dari suite-nya lalu berdiri di sisi suaminya. "Mengingatkan aku apa?" tanyanya pada Scorp.

"Kau sudah kembali terlebih dahulu?"

Rose mengangguk untuk menjawab Scorp. "Kepalaku sedikit pusing tadi."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scorp lagi.

Dan kembali Rose mengangguk. "Hanya _morning sickness_ yang berlebihan. Hal itu yang menyebabkan aku pusing seharian. Lalu apa yang akan kau ingatkan padaku?" Rose masih menunggu jawaban dari Scorp.

"Drogo memanggil Rhaegar dickhead dengan alasan ia sayang kepadanya, seperti kau sayang kepadaku," jelas Scorpius.

Alih-alih terkejut lalu merasa bersalah seperti kebanyakan orang tua pada umumnya, Rosabelle hanya tersenyum tipis seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Hal ini membuat Rhaegar tak habis pikir dengan gaya mengasuh seperti apa yang diterapkan oleh Scorp dan Rose ini. _"He's my boy. He doesn't need to love you to call you dickhead, because you literally are."_

Hal ini membuat Scorp menyeringai dan Albus kembali tertawa. Sesaat kemudian Rhaella kembali bersama Ballard dan bertemu dengan mereka di ruang tengah manor ini. Dan dalam sekejap pula tawa di wajah Albus menghilang. Hal ini yang membuat ia selalu menghindari mengunjugi manor di saat matahari masih menampakan wujudnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan Albus Potter masih belum sanggup melupakan Rhaella dan mencari cinta lain dalam hidupnya."Dimana Sera?" tanya Ballard yang tengah menggendong Xavier yang sedang terlelap.

"Di dapur sedang menyantap ice cream bersama Drogo dan Magnus. Dan ngomong-ngomong masalah keponakan-keponakanku, aku harus menemani mereka saat ini sebelum menjemput istriku di rumah sakit," jawab Rhaegar yang disambut anggukan oleh Rhaella dan Ballard.

Saat Rhaegar sudah berlalu, Albus juga izin pamit untuk langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Scorp seperti hal yang diminta King-nya tadi. "Berikan Xavier padaku, kau bisa langsung mengadakan pertemuan dengan Scorp dan Al," ujar Rhaella.

Ballard mengangguk lalu memberikan Xavier Abraxas Malfoy-Ballard, putera kedua mereka yang lahir setahun setelah Drogo. Kehadirannya semakin menambah kemeriahan keluarga Malfoy dan sama seperti Rose yang tengah menanti anak keduanya, Rhaella juga tengah mengadung 6 minggu untuk anak ketiganya. Rhaegar menyebut Rhaella dan Ballard bagai kucing yang tak bosan untuk bereproduksi. Rhaella akan memberikan tatapan kesal padanya sementara Ballard hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah adik bungsunnya yang tak pernah dewasa meski sudah menikah hampir tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

Rhaella sudah naik menuju suite-nya untuk meletakkan Xavier lalu berencana menyusul Rhaegar ke dapur untuk bergabung dengan Sera dan Drogo, sememntara Ballard sudah menuju ruang kerja untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Scorp, Rose dan Albus. Tepat di saat mereka tinggal berdua di ruang tengah itu, Scorp duduk di lengan sofa lalu menarik Rose untuk mendekat kepanya. Ia memeluk pinggang istrinya itu sambil mengecup perut Rose yang sudah terlihat membuncit. Rosabelle Malfoy tengah mengandung dengan usia kehamilan yang sudah memasuki minggu keenam belas. Berbeda dengan saat kehamilan Drogo, Rose merasakan _morning sickness_ yang berlebihan dan cepat sekali merasa lelah karenanya. "Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Serahkan urusan Cosa Nostra pada Lorenzo sementara waktu ini," pinta Scorpius lembut.

"Aku dapat melakukannya. Kau tahu siapa aku, dickhead."

Scorpius menghela napas lalu menunduk dan menemukan istrinya masih menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi. "Dan kurangilah mengenakan sepatu yang ujung lancipnya dapat melumpuhkan orang itu. Kau masih tetap menawan tanpanya, Contessa," tambah Scorpius.

Rose menangkup wajah Scorp. Hal yang hanya dilakukannya saat tak ada orang yang menatap mereka. "Aku Rosabelle Archangela Weasley Allegri-Malfoy. Aku dapat mengandung dan menjalankan organisasi yang kupimpin secara bersamaan serta memakai heels ini bahkan sambil berlari tanpa terjatuh dan membahayakan bayi kita. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku tak pernah tak mempercayaimu," jawab Scorp.

" _Great_. Temuilah Ballard dan Albus serta Niklaus yang akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan menemui Drogo terlebuh dahulu sebelum bergabung denganmu," ujar Rose.

Suaminya mengangguk dengan permintaan dari Rose. Wanita itu kembali menangkup wajah Scorp lalu melumat dengan sangat antusias bibir Scorp yang membuatnya seketika lepas kendali. Dan dalam sekejap Rose melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menyeringai. "Tadi hanya pemanasan, aku akan membuatmu lepas kendali berkali-kali lipat saat Drogo terlelap nanti malam," ucap Rose lagi sambil membelai bibir lembut Scorp.

Tanpa merasa sedikitpun merasa bersalah pada Scorp ia berjalan ke dapur, sementara Scorp hanya menggeleng dan menyeringai serta masih tak percaya ia sudah menikahi dan mencintai wanita ini bertahun-tahun.

000

St,Mungo Hospital

Matahari musim panas masih menampakan wujudnya saat Rhaegar sampai di pelataran parkir rumah sakit ini. Ia keluar dari balik kemudi Audi-nya lalu bersandar di sisi pintunya sambil bersedekap dengan sunglasses yang membingkai wajahnya. Ia sangat menyukai saat vitamin e perlahan menyerap di kulit pucatnya. Pria itu melirik jam di tangannya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Istrinya seharusnya sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu namun sampai saat ini wanita itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Setelah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam Rhaegar menunggu, sosok yang ia tunggu menunjukan batang hidungnya. Wanita itu melambai lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut gelapnya masih terikat tinggi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selepas operasi dan kantung mata hitam masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Lelah?" tanya Rhaegar saat ia menabrakan tubuhnya kepada suaminya itu untuk kemudian memeluknya.

"Sangat," jawab Lily Potter yang kini juga sudah menyandang nama Malfoy di belakang namanya.

Tiga tahun lalu setelah Rhaegar melamarnya Lily Potter tak langsung menerimanya. Ia berpikir keras dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia berpisah dengan Aleksei karena latar belakang keluarga serta apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya. Akan menjadi terlihat sangat konyol saat ia memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Rhaegar yang juga memiliki latar belakang tak jauh berbeda dari Aleksei. Namun ia tak mau terjebak dengan pria yang tak mencintainya dan hanya ingin bersamanya setelah ayahnya memerintahkannya. Dan ia tahu Rhaegar mencintai dari Rose serta ia merasakannya sendiri. Jadilah ia mengatakan hal ini pada keluarga terutama Harry Potter. Ayahnya itu hampir terkena serangan jantung karenanya. Pertama Hermione, lalu Albus dan kini Lily. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Lily menceritakan situasinya dan menyampaikan bahwa keluarga mafia seperti Tarasov hanya akan kalah dengan keluarga mafia lainnya, yaitu Malfoy. Harry juga sadar akan hal ini dan tahu lusinan Auror tak akan mampu melindungi Lily dari The Bratva. Mereka tak lagi hidup di zaman musuh terbesar adalah seorang Voldemort. Sementara James tak banyak berkomentar. Dia hanya menekankan bahwa ia akan tetap menangkap Rhaegar dan semua keluarganya bahkan Albus jika tertangkap tangan tengah melakukan tindak kriminal. Dan Albus yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan ini sampai harus melakukan adu jotos bersama Rhaegar hingga harus dilerai oleh Scorp, Ballard serta Niklaus juga pada akhirnya merestui mereka karena tahu siapa yang tengah dihadapai oleh adiknya. Terlebih lagi ia tahu bahwa Rhaegar mencintai Lily meski tak pernah secara gamblang mengatakannya. Akhirnya mereka menikah di gereja pribadi The Sociaty hingga saat ini. Bahkan saat ini Lily tak tahu apakah ia dapat melalui hari tanpa Rhaager karena ia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

Rhaegar menunduk untuk mencium lembut bibir Lily. _"Let's take you home, love."_

" _Home? It's sounds so precious,"_ jawab Lily yang masih memeluk Rhaegar.

Bila memungkinkan ia ingin sekali langsung tertidur di pelukan Rhaegar saat ini. "Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu."

Kening Lily mengerut. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan di manor? Kita belum memilki anak untuk diasuh."

"Kau bisa mengasuhku."

"Terdengar menyenangkan, tapi tidak Mr,Malfoy," kekeh Lily.

"Jika seperti itu ayo kita mulai berencana memiliki anak."

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu aku serius, Mrs,Malfoy. Aku pikir sudah saatnya kita membuat manor semakin ramai dan aku rasa taklah terlalu bahagia jika aku membawa sebuah nyawa ke dunia ini terutama jika kau yang akan menjadi ibunya."

Lily terpaku di hadapannya lalu secepat mungkin berjinjit untu mencium suaminya itu. _"I love you."_

" _I love you more, love."_

Suara decitan dari ban mobil mengusik keduanya. Sebuah sedan hitam masuk ke pelataran parkir itu lalu parkir dengan sesuka hatinya. Hati Lily mencelos saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya. Lily tak pecaya dengan hal ini sampai, Rhaegar menggeser posisinya agar berada di belakangnya. "Hallo Aleksei," sapa Rhaegar.

Pria berdarah Russia itu tersenyum. "Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu Rhaegar."

"Hai Lily. Sudah tiga tahun kita tak bertemu secara langsung seperti ini. Kau tak lelah bermain rumah-rumahan dengan little Malfoy?"

"Hubungan kita sudah selesai bertahun-tahun lalu, Aleksei. Pergilah dari hadapanku," ujar Lily.

Aleksei menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Lily. _Have a nice day,"_ jawabnya lalu memacu sedannya itu dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Lily terlihat semakin lemas di sisi Rhaegar sementara suaminya itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. _"You're a Malfoy. You're with me and you're safe."_

Lily mengangguk. _"I know."_

000

New York City, USA

Sarabeth's

Tiga orang Malfoy itu tampak tengah menyantap sarapannya di salah satu restaurant yang menjadi kegemaran dari Rose itu. Beberapa penjaga berada di luar dan di dalam serta terlihat berbaur dengan masyarakat juga pengunjung lain agar tak tampak mencolok. Scorp dan Rose memang berencana berlibur beberapa hari dari rutinitas mereka di London lalu mampir ke New York untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal dengan Cosa Nostra.

Drogo tamoak bersemangat dengan pancake serta beberapa cookies gandum dan hazelnut di hadapannya sementara ayah dan ibunya tengah menyantap Apple Cinamon Pie yang menjadi favorite mereka saat berkunjung kesini. Rose menyukai kegiatan seperti ini bersama putera dan suaminya. Ia merasa normal meski dengan lusinan penjaga yang siap melindunginya jika suatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Acara sarapan ini terinterupsi oleh garpu Drogo yang tetiba saja terbang kemudian dengan cepat mendarat di lantai dan ketika Rose menatap puteranya itu, raut kesal terpancar di wajah Drogo. "Drogo, kau tak dapat menggunakan kekuatanmu di depan para muggle," ucap Rose lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan seraya memastikan tak ada yang melihat kejadian yang berlangsung dengan cepat tadi.

Drogo tak menjawabnya sementara itu Scorpius mengambil garpu itu dan meletakkannya di sisi lain meja mereka. Scorp dan Rose sudah tahu dan takjub pada bakat sihir putera mereka yang sudah tampak bahkan saat ia belum genap berusia satu tahun. Dan dia akan mulai lepas kendali ketika marah dan kesal akan suatu hal. Pada kasus ini Scorp tahu bahwa Drogo kesal karena ia tak dapat memotong pancake-nya dengan benar. Terlebih lagi putera sulungnya itu terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan dari kedua orang tuanya yang akan senang hati melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Bloody hell! Ia masih tiga tahun dan telah memiliki emosi dan rasa gengsi sangat tinggi seperti ini, Scorp tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana saat ia kelak tumbuh dewasa nanti.

"Ingat apa yang selalu Mum katakan, Drogo. Kau, kita adalah penyihir dan kita memiliki bakat yang istimewa, tapi kau tak dapat menujukkan hal itu di depan para muggle," tambah Rose lagi.

Tak ada nada sarkastik, nada kesal, atau tatapan mematikan dari Rose setiap ia berbicara dengan Drogo. Suaranya lembut dengan tatapan hangat khas para ibu kepadan anaknya. Rose menjadi pribadi yang berbeda setiap ia berada di dekat Drogo dan hal ini membuat Scorp semakin memujannya. Ia dapat menjadi Capo di luar sana, tapi ia tetaplah ibu bagi anak-anaknya.

"Okay," jawab Drogo pelan lalu kembali menyuapkan pancake itu ke mulutnya.

Gemas melihat hal ini, Rose mengambil Drogo dari _baby highchair_ lalu memangkunya dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman di sekujur wajah Drogo _. "You're so adorable, mio bel Drogo. Ti amo tanto,"_ ucap Rose yang membuat Drogo tertawa karena ibunya tak henti-henti menciumnya.

Scorp tersenyum setiap melihat tingkah Rose di depan putera mereka, terutama saat ia berbicara dalam bahasa Italia yang kini menjadi bahasa kedua dari Drogo. "Kau juga mau dicium Mum, Dad?" tanya Drogo.

"Apakah kau mau menciumku seperti kau mencium Drogo disini, Contessa?" Scorp ikut bertanya.

Rose tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Jika kau ingin aku mematahkan hidungmu," balas Rose dengan kekehan dari suaranya.

Drogo ikut terkekeh _. "Mum is a badass_ ," ujarnya.

Rose dan Scorp langsung bertukar pandang lalu menggeleng lemas dengan kosa kata terbaru yang dari puteranya.

Matahari pagi New York di musim panas membuat Scorp hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja biru langit yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. Tak lupa sunglasses membingkai apik wajahnya. Drogo juga mengenakan baju yang sama dengan ayahnya dilengkapi dengan celana pendek serta sunglasses yang dipesan Rose secara khusus untuk puteranya. Sementara Rose yang seperti biasa mengenakan warna hitam mengenakan terusan selutut dengan jaket jeans dan sunglasses untuk menghalau sinar matahari. Mereka berjalan dari Sarabeth's menuju mobil dengan Drogo yang berada di gendongan ayahnya. Langkah mereka sesaat terhenti ketika melihat Katya yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Katya juga melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat keluarga kecil itu. Tatapan itu jatuh pada perut Rose sudah kembali terlihat membuncit dan Scorp yang menggendong nyaman bocah yang terlihat seperti miniatur dirinya itu. Katya tahu siapa kedua orang tua itu, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa ia akan berada di tahap menatap keduanya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan seorang putera dan jabang bayi yang masih berada di kandungan itu. Pikiran-pikiran yang mengatakan seharusnya dialah yang berada di posisi Rose sekarang kembali terlintas. Seandainya ia dulu menerima pinangan dari Scorp mungkin ia dapat sebahagia Rosabelle sekarang. Apalagi melihat kisah cintanya yang tak berjalan dengan baik dengan Niklaus. Ia masih tak dapat membuka hati sepenuhnya pada Nik dan hal ini membuat pria itu mundur lalu kembali ke London. Dan untuk sekian kalinya ia ditinggalkan.

Scorp, Rose, dan Drogo sampai di mobil mereka yang berhenti tepat di posisi Katya. Dengan cepat Rose mengambil Drogo dari tangan suaminya. "Katya," ujarnya dingin lalu langsung masuk ke sedan mereka.

"Rosabelle."

Sementara itu Scorp berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita itu. "Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu, Katya," ujar Scorpius.

Katya mengangguk. "Lima tahun."

"Kau menghitungnya."

"Tak ada alasan untuk aku tak menghitungya," balas Katya.

Raut wajah Scorp berubah saat mendengar apa yang menjadi jawaban dari Katya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Katya lagi.

"Sarapan. Rose tengah menginginkan makanan kesukannya," jelas Scorp.

Belum sempat Katya membalasnya suara ketukan terdengar dari dalam sedan itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Katya. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Scorp lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

Katya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat mobil mereka berlalu. Rose masih memangku Drogo yang terlihat memainkan bandul dari kalungnya tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun pada Scorp. "Kau cemburu?"

"Dia bukan tandinganku. Aku hanya tak suka menunggu," balas Rose ketus.

Scorp menyeringai. Rose begitu menggemaskan saat ia cemburu dan Scorp menyukainya.

000

Tuscany, Italy

Scorpius and Rosabelle's Resindence

Musim panas di Italy memang menjadi favorit dari Rose. Oleh sebab itulah saat Scorp mengajak Drogo dan dirinya berlibur, Italy adalah tempat yang terlintas di kepalanya, walaupun ia juga ingin kembali lagi ke Santorini sebenarnya. Mungkin saja Scorp membaca pikirannya dan memutuskan untuk memperpanjang liburan mereka dengan mengunjungi Santorini.

Rosabelle tengah duduk di sebuah kursi malas di beranda kediaman yang ia hadiahi untuk Scorp lebih dari lima tahun lalu itu. Semilir angin dan suara derak dari perkebunan anggurnya membuat ia semakin menikmati sore ini. Rose mengelus perutnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Drogo yang asyik mewaranai di kursi malas lain di beranda ini. Puteranya itu menatap Rose lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut naik agar dapat duduk bersama dengannya. Drogo menatap tangan ibunya yang terlihat membelai nyaman perutnya. "Kata Dad aku akan menjadi seorang kakak dalam waktu dekat," ujar Drogo.

Rose mengangguk. "Betul sekali."

"Seperti Sera dan Xavier?" tanyanya lagi yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukan dari Rose.

Sebelah alis Drogo tertarik. "Berarti aku dapat bermain miniatur quidditch bersama adik laki-lakiku ini?" tanya Drogo yang menjadi aktif berbicara setiap bersama dengan ibunya.

Rose tersenyum . "Bagaimana jika dia adalah perempuan?" Rose berbalik tanya dan kening Drogo mengerut seketika.

"Apakah kau sudah bertanya padanya? Apakah ia menjawab bahwa ia perempuan?" tanya Drogo.

Rose menggeleng. "Aku belum bertanya. Apakah kau ingin bertanya?" balas Rose.

Dengan ragu Drogo meletakkan tangannya di perut Rose. "Hello."

"Apakah kau adik lelaki atau adik perempuan?" tanya Drogo.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia menggeleng pada ibunya. "Ia tak menjawab, Mum. Mungkin ia tidur di dalam sana," jawab Drogo.

Rose hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia langsung mencium puternya itu dengan sporadis saking gemasnya. Drogo terkekeh lalu sesaat kemudian menguap. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Rose yang tahu bahwa Drogo sedari tadi tak tidur siang.

Rambut pirangnya tergerak saat Drogo mengangguk. Rose langsung membuka tangannya untuk memangku anaknya itu. Drogo langsung menelusup ke pelukan ibunya lalu perlahan memejamkan mata diiringi semilir angin perkebunan ini. "Tidurlah, mio bel Drogo," ujarnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Scorpius yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka langsung memberikan gelas berisi green smoothies yang selalu diminum Rose selama masa kehamilannya. Saat melahirkan Drogo ia mengatakan bahwa satu anak sudah cukup, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kini ia tengah mengadung 16 minggu dan sangat bahagia dengan setiap fase yang ia alami. "Dia tertidur? Aku pikir ia masih mewarnai?" tanya Scorpius yang sudah duduk di ujung kursi malas ini.

"Ia bosan lalu tetiba saja ia bertanya apakah ia akan segera menjadi kakak dan apakah adiknya laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya pada perutku lalu menggeleng karena tak ada jawaban dan ia berasumsi bahwa adiknya tengah tertidur lalu ia mengantuk dan tidur di pangkuanku," jelas Rose dengan senyuman.

Scorp ikut teresenyum dengan tingkah puteranya. "Apa ada masalah? Kau menerima telepon lama sekali," tanya Rose sambil membelai lembut rambut puteranya.

"Setelah tiga tahun, Aleksei kembali memunculkan batang hidungnya dan kembali mengancam untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya," jawab Scorp.

Rose membuka sunglasses-nya lalu meletakkanya di atas kepala. "Tikus itu benar-benar cari masalah. Lalu apa yang kau serta Rhaegar inginkan?"

" _Preparing for war. Lily is our family now, no one can touch ours. If they dare, prepare their die."_

Rose mengangguk. "Aku yakin kita selalu dapat melawan mereka," tambah Scorp yang disambut dengan gelengan dari Rose.

"Kita tak hanya sekadar selalu dapat melawan mereka. Hal yang terpenting adalah kita selalu menang," jawab Rose dingin dan wajah kejam dan datarnya seakan kembali saat ia mengatakannya.

Scorp menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Mungkin bukan cinta yang melandasi pernikahan mereka dan ada banyak intrik serta rahasia yang mewarnai pernikahan mereka sejak awal, tapi Scorp merasa tak pernah menyesal mempersunting Rosabelle. Dia adalah wanita yang tepat untuk mendampinginya sebagai istri dan Queen bagi The Socaiaty, terlebih lagi menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya. Scorp mengecup perut Rose lalu kening Drogo yang masih terlelap dan terakhir adalah bibir istrinya lembut. Mereka bertukar senyum saat Scorpius membelai bibir Rose dengan ibu jarinya. _"Come vuoi tu, Contessa."_

000

 **the end**

Translation

 _malen'kaya printsessa :_ little princess (Russian)

 _Privet, kak dela, Seraphina doragaya moya? :_ hi, how're you, sayangku Seraphina (Russian)

 _Khorosho spasibo, dyadya :_ great, thank you, uncle (Russian)

 _mio bel Drogo_ : my beautiful Drogo (Italian)

 _Ti amo tanto :_ I love you so much (Italian)

.

.

 **A/N** : So let me know what's on your mind about this epilogue. I hope you like it. I would like to thank you for everyone who still appreciate my story. Thank you my lovely, loyal and rock and roll readers. Thank you for read, follow and favorite this story. I couldn't grateful enough to have you in this fanfictland. I hope I have a tons of time to write another story (dramione of course hehe) to always keep me sane hehe.

And like my promise to you guys in previous chapter, here's the people who I've been portrayed as the casts in my story:

\- Scorpius : Alexander Pettyfer

\- Rose: Gal Gadot

\- Ballard : David Gandy

\- Rhaella : Martha Hunt

\- Rhaegar : Lucas Till

\- Lily : Genevieve Gaunt

\- Albus : Chase Crawford

\- Niklaus : Jesse Wiliiams

\- Katya : Bianca Balty

\- Aleksei : Alexander Skarsgard

I know it's not important but I like to share this to you hehe

.

.

And for some of you who asking the playlist for this story, here's my primary song list :

Scorpius and Rose's scenes

\- Still Falling For You : Ellie Goulding

\- One and Only : Adele

\- Wasn't Expecting That : Jamie Lawson

\- Blow Your Mind : Dua Lipa

Draco and Hermione's scenes

\- All I Want - Kodaline

\- Everglow : Coldplay

Rhaella and Ballard's scenes

\- Say You Won't Let Go : James Arthur

\- Into You : Ariana Grande

Once again thank you for following this story a couple of this month. Hope I can write another story. I love you!

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **Evangeline**


End file.
